Clouded Memories
by SebastianGirl1994
Summary: Grief can be a powerful thing, and no one knows that better than Adelaide Carmichael. With a wish to help those who are suffering, she takes on their grief, giving them hope for a future that was once lost. Unfortunately, there's a price to pay for preventing others from being consumed by their grief...can Adelaide pay it and still keep her sanity?
1. Down Memory Lane

**Hi** **everyone, I was re-reading some of my older stories when I came across this one. I had started writing it last year and then put it away. I'd like to thank "Trying To Put Pen To Paper" for giving me the inspiration to get back to writing this story :) Hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

 _19_ _th_ _September 2008_

I rested my head on my arms, which were braced against the steering wheel, as I took one deep breath to calm myself after the long drive here. I lifted my gaze slowly from the speedometer to look out my windscreen, seeing the greenery I wished could only exist in Phoenix. If I focused my gaze, I could see the oak trees and shrubs that looked scenic here but would have withered from the heat in Arizona, taking their life and beauty. Coupled with that fact was the added bonus that a person, such as myself, could not wear a pair of jeans comfortably there. It was either shorts or skirts, at least it had been when I had left a couple of days ago.

I sighed as I glanced up to the grey sky, knowing it would begin to rain soon. As if I had summoned it myself, the rain hit the windscreen quickly, obscuring my view of the small white-washed house I had parked outside of. The gentle pitter-patter of the rain reminded me of Mystic Lake, and how beautiful it could look when you had all the time in the world to watch the droplets ripple the lake's surface. On that thought, I was reminded that I should pay my grandparents a visit before I returned to Phoenix and to the responsibilities I had yet to complete. I allowed myself a chance to savour this moment, as I raised one of my hands to touch the windscreen, feeling the chill of the rain through my leather glove before sitting back in my seat, my head temporarily cushioned against the leather headrest.

Time waits for no one, so with a sigh, I lifted my hood to cover my head before opening the door of my car so I could step out into the rain, which had eased off considerably since it had first started. I locked up my car as I adjusted my hood, feeling the water run through the material and into my hair. I put my keys in my pocket and closed my eyes, lifting my face so the rain could wash away the last of my make-up. I hadn't seen a point in replacing it on the drive here, considering as it was for show anyway. There was no one here to impress, no one who cared what I looked like. The only person who cared for appearances was the co-captain of the cheerleading squad, a girl named Edel Henry. Image meant everything to her, only second to a dark competitive streak. She never entered competitions where our victory wasn't guaranteed.

Her image of the perfect cheerleader was tall, thin, bronzed, platinum blonde (whether naturally or artificially) with dark blue eyes (achieved with contacts). She was only two of those things, she was bronzed (from a bottle and had looked like an oompa lumpa when I had left) and blonde (bleaching powder). The contacts she bought special for us which we only wore for competitions or getting fitted for our new outfits. There was no girl on the squad who fit her aesthetic naturally, each girl was different. Edel was a natural brunette with light blue eyes. I had light blonde hair with green eyes…the list went on. We had twenty members of the squad, and no one fit her description without some help. I was her co-captain and I only wanted a group who could do the routines, who could hold a flyer up without letting them fall. With the group currently, I had recruited six of them, one of which was a good friend of mine. That same friend had been targeted by Edel about five days ago when she came out to training in her shorts. Her reason was that her skirt was a little tight and her mom had brought it to be altered for our next competition. Edel had thrown a tantrum (of which she was famous for) and called my friend the fat princess of Arcadia.

That was only a few of the problems I saw with our squad. I would try and work through Edel's shit when I got back, considering she had thrown another tantrum when I told her I had to drive here for "personal reasons". I lowered my head slowly and opened my eyes, knowing the sooner I dealt with this task, the sooner I would be back on the road to Phoenix, not that I was enthusiastic about returning to an empty house. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that I was here for a specific reason, one I was rather reluctant to see through. Even though my house was empty, I would have rather stayed at home instead of driving most of yesterday and some of this morning, to be here, outside the white-washed house. It had aged considerably since my last visit, which had to have been three years ago at least. I had been brought here to spend two weeks of my summer with my friend, who had hated this place. She had adored Phoenix weather, and despised anything that was cold, wet or in general…Forks. As the years had worn on, my friend had thrown tantrums, similar to Edel now that I thought about it, in order to remain where she was and for her father to spend some time with her in Arizona. I really wished she hadn't, and taken the break from the sun. I wished I could have been as lucky as to stay in another state for two weeks of a summer to relax, considering I now spent the majority of my time in Phoenix, under the blistering sun.

I took another deep breath as I pushed my hands into my pockets so I could begin my slow walk towards the house that my friend had called home for a few months prior to her untimely departure from our lives. I glanced up along the panelling to see the first floor windows were blocked by curtains too thick to see through, and below a bedroom was the living room. I could see a light lit inside and with one window open, I could hear football statistics being called. I turned to my right to see a too familiar burnt orange Chevy that I had been shown photos of from time to time. My friend had varied those messages with sound recordings which were captioned with the words:

" _Guess what died in the engine today…?"_

Behind the Chevy was a Forks police cruiser, one I knew my friend's father used for everything, down to picking up groceries or going to work. I had to admit, it looked a lot nicer than the ones back home. I shook my head to loosen the stray thoughts, knowing they would do me no good. I could miss her later, and our random conversations about cars, the weather she hated or the school she attended. I could do all of that later…I had 25 hours before I was back at home.

I focused my attention back on the living room window, hearing that one team was either winning their match or ahead in the charts. Unfortunately, the voices of the presenters were choked by the rain and made it impossible for me to hear. Perhaps, along with knowing he was at home, he was distracted at the moment. I didn't want to disturb him, to bring back those painful memories he had witnessed a couple of months ago. I had been told by my dad that he rarely left his home these days, only removing himself when he had to go to work or do shopping. I knew it was hard on him, it would be hard on anyone to lose their daughter the way he had. She had been a reason for him to get up in the morning, she was someone he had felt responsible for and when she died, he had lost that reason. I knew the feeling of being lost, but I'd had people near me to help me through the worst of those emotions. I wasn't sure Charlie Swan had had the same support system in place as I had. If he truly wanted to get out of his grief without my help, he would need to pack a bag and travel somewhere he had never been to before. But had that been an option, I wouldn't be here today.

When I had first found out Isabella Swan (Bella to those who knew her) had died, I had been inconsolable. I had moved away from Phoenix to stay with my grandparents in Montana, much to my father's disapproval. I had refused to leave the house unless it was important and required my immediate attention. Bella and I had been good friends for as long as I could remember, having started our friendship during middle school. We had then managed to get through to the same high school, of which we had been together for two years. We had shared a few classes together, such as AP Biology, PE and English, and differed on subjects, in which I took up like AP Chemistry and AP Latin. I wasn't sure what I could use Latin for, but I'd find something, having enjoyed the challenge so far. That thought reminded me of one of our conversations that we had shared during lunch, discussing our futures and what we wanted to be once we graduated.

 _"_ _I'm not sure yet,"_ had been her response, _"what about you?"_

 _"_ _Medicine,"_ I remembered saying to her, " _I want to help people…"_

 _"_ _Don't you already do that, Addie? Why do you need a doctorate to prove you can?"_

She hadn't understood why it was important to me, so I had shrugged it off and returned to eating my food before I went to Chemistry. About two months after that conversation, she told me she was leaving Phoenix. Her step-father Phil was a minor league baseball player, and her mom wanted to support him. But instead of following him on the road, she stayed at home with Bella. Bella had felt guilty about that, and told her to follow Phil and she'd take some time away and live with her dad, here in Forks. I had helped her pack her things, noting how little she actually owned that she wanted to take with her. I had then gone with her to the airport and waved goodbye, promising to visit her as soon as I could. She had called me later that night to tell me she was safe and that:

 _"_ _It's raining so loudly, I can't sleep!"_

I had laughed at her, telling her she was lucky she had the actual thing to listen to. I had a sound machine with a rain soundtrack to help me sleep, which she had considered a waste of money. I had defended it by saying the sound of rain could be very soothing to the soul, and she should embrace it, considering she was now living in what she classed as the "rain capital of America." That had been met with a laugh before she told me goodnight. We had spoken often after that, holding the opinion that if we stopped trying, we would lose what friendship we already had. So every two or so days, we dropped everything to talk. If she was going to bed, she stayed up another hour to tell me about her day. If I had training, I stepped away to talk to her, ignoring Edel's meltdown about my "inconsistent" leadership. Those phone calls became a reprieve from the madness that was our normal lives, up until she met the love of her life, Edward Cullen. I had heard it in her voice that she loved him, long before she told me they were dating. Our phone calls grew a little more distant but I didn't hold it against her. We each had our own lives to live now, and if hers was with Edward, I would not put a wrench in her relationship.

I had been in the shower when I heard my phone ring after what felt like two weeks without her speaking to me. I had gotten out in a hurry, rushed to my phone to answer and as I placed it to my ear, I heard the sound of her laughing. This was before she noticed the call had been accepted by me. She wanted to tell me everything that had happened to her from the last time she had called, and shared with me some of the information I had on her boyfriend, Edward.

 _"_ _He plays the piano, like you do. When he plays…it's like I never left Phoenix…"_

 _"_ _He wrote me a song, and named it Bella's lullaby…I'll have to get him to play it for you someday…"_

 _"_ _I wish you both could meet. I know you'd have so much in common. Perhaps you could come over for the summer, Addie?"_

But all those friendly plans went out the realm of possibility not long later. I had just finished practise and had been on my way to my car, when my phone rang. I had answered it expecting her to give another of her Edward updates. It wasn't to be. Her tone had been deadly serious, distressed even as I greeted her as I normally would have.

 _"_ _Adelaide?"_ she had asked, which had made me freeze to the spot. She never used my full name unless something was wrong.

 _"_ _Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright? Where are you? Did Edward hurt you?"_

 _"_ _No…he didn't hurt me,"_ she had replied, ignoring my other questions, " _but I'm about to hurt him."_

 _"_ _Wait…why?"_ I had asked her, thinking they were in a good relationship at the moment.

 _"_ _Because shit has hit the fan. My mom…"_ her voice had sounded distressed, and I knew I needed to talk her out of whatever plan she was forming.

 _"_ _Where are you? I'll be over as soon as I can and we can talk about this,"_ I stated as I got into my car, my intention to drive to Forks if it was needed. I'd call her back, stay on the phone with her for the long drive and talk to her.

 _"_ _I need you to do a favour for me,"_ she had said in a low voice, ignoring my questions once more, " _if I don't make it out of this."_

 _"_ _Bella, please don't do anything reckless! Look, I'm on my way-"_

 _"_ _Don't let Edward suffer over me,"_ she had whispered, _"help him the way you've helped everyone else. Can you do that for me?"_

 _"_ _Bella…"_

 _"_ _Please,"_ she had said gently, and I felt certain she was crying.

 _"_ _Of course,"_ I had replied, " _I promise to be there when I'm needed…but I'm not, right? You don't need me there right now, do you?"_

 _"_ _I hope not,"_ she had whispered in response, " _tell him I loved him. Tell Charlie and Mom that I'm sorry this all happened…and Addie?"_

 _"_ _Yeah?"_ I had whispered, fighting my own tears.

 _"_ _Promise me you'll smile more…and don't let people dictate how you live your life. Life is too short for that crap."_

 _"_ _I promise, Bella,"_ I had responded.

 _"_ _Thank you,"_ Bella had said gently, _"goodnight Addie."_

 _"_ _Goodnight Bella."_

Her final words to me were etched into my memory, her voice replaced by my own one as the months had gone by. That day, I had gone home and tried calling her, to ask if she was alright, if she needed to talk, but she hadn't answered her phone. I had been confused by her words, confused by her requests. I only hoped that by calling her, she could help me understand them.

Unfortunately, I understood what she meant the next morning at half five, when I had received a rather early phone call. I had gotten into the habit of keeping my phone on during the night in case my dad called, so I was a little surprised to see an unknown number pop up on the screen. Had my dad lost his phone? I had answered, not sure who was calling, but it had woken me up. The caller was Charlie Swan, and his words had served to act like a knife to my heart.

 _"_ _Adelaide, it's Bella. She's in the hospital, in Phoenix…"_

 _"_ _...there was an accident…and she's not doing well…."_

 _"…_ _I thought I'd call you and let you know, in case you wanted to say goodbye to her…"_

I remembered the feel of tears running down my cheeks, of putting my hand to my mouth to cover the scream I wanted to vocalise as I clutched my phone tighter. I should have driven to her, I should have talked her out of any plan she'd had. I grabbed my car keys and ran out of my house, dressed in a pair of pyjama shorts and a camisole, in order to get to the hospital. I had arrived, asked where she was and walked through the wards, feeling numb to everything that others in the hospital felt around me as I located her room. Once there, I dropped my phone to the floor and raised my hands to my mouth to hold back the scream I wanted to voice, one that took a lot of restraint on my part to hide. Bella, my best friend, was lying in a bed, her back propped up as wires and tubing hooked her to numerous other machines. I could identify a ventilator and heart monitor, but everything else remained nameless. Charlie had told me she couldn't do anything for herself, she was dependent on those machines to stay alive. But was that really living? Her face had been drawn and paler than normal as she lay there unconscious. I had wished her a final goodnight before the doctors returned and disconnected her, the sound of the flat-line still echoed in my ears to this day.

I had then left the room, feeling lost and numb as I stared at nothing, my eyes refusing to stop crying as I collected my phone and took a seat on a bench near the nurse's station. I vaguely remembered someone sitting beside me, but I couldn't have described them even had I wanted to. They were a shadowy blur in the corner of my eye. It was then, as I stared at a nurse putting a blanket over Bella's head, that I had finally broken. I had howled in pain, making a nearby doctor worry for me. I would never again receive a phone call from her, never again hear her laugh or her reports on Edward. She had promised me a photo of them both, that she would introduce us over the summer when I came to visit. I had been entirely catatonic, Charlie had to call my uncle to collect me and I was brought to Montana, where I placed myself in isolation. That was where my friends Meredith and Alistair had found me. They had gotten me through the worst of my pain, and informed me that Bella would never want me to be like this over her.

 _"_ _Promise me you'll smile more…"_

With my promise to her still echoing in my head, I agreed to return to Phoenix on a full-time basis, going back to school for everything and not just what I had classed as important. I had thrown myself into my position as co-captain, deciding to keep myself busy so I wouldn't dwell on my grief.

 _"_ _It was my fault she was dead; I should have driven to see her…I should have stopped her…"_

It was around that time that I started questioning what I wanted from my life, what I wanted to do once I graduated.

 _"_ _Don't let people dictate how you live your life…"_

I decided that I wanted to help people, and the only way I saw that working was by becoming a doctor. I picked up other AP subjects, and found my memory was considerably better than what it had been before I had arrived at Arcadia and started those insane driving trips for my dad. I studied every night, so as to make sure my grades stayed high. As I read the books that hurt my back, I pondered if I would have been able to save Bella. But as she had passed away, I made a promise to myself and her. Once I was a doctor, I would do everything in my power to help someone who may have been like her. I would ensure they returned to their families or friends the way I wished Bella had been able to do.

With that goal in mind, I caused myself stress on a daily basis, and had recently pulled back from my role in the cheerleading squad so as to focus on my subjects and the tests that went with them. I had been told by my guidance counsellor before I left, that to go to any college and become a doctor, I needed to show them I meant business, and that I was serious about taking on medicine. I had informed him that I would contact a doctor that lived near me and ask if I could shadow them, to get a feel for the job. Before I went to the doctor, I knew I needed to adapt my ability so I wouldn't be consumed by the emotions of all those around me, or I'd never be able to survive. I barely survived though each school day, considering there were at least 1700 students there, and they each had their own set of emotions, memories and struggles to get through. As I currently was, it felt like someone had called an assembly and every student was in, before placing us all in the gym. Everyone wanted to speak at once, to tell me their problems and it was overwhelming. My only reprieve, since Bella had died, was sitting in my car and turning the music up loud to calm myself. On the drive down here, I had pondered moving to a new school with a lower student population.

With a gentle shake of my head and another deep breath, I knew I could think on my plans later. I pushed forward along the stone path. The rain was still falling down and my hood was soaked through, making me feel cold all over. A shiver ran down my spine and I started to sneeze. I needed out of these wet clothes before I went to see Edward Cullen. Maybe I could ask Charlie for a loan of a shirt or something else to get me through the rest of this trip.

 _"_ _Don't let Edward suffer over me…"_

"I'm sorry it took this long, Bella," I whispered to myself as I reached the stairs, only to freeze at the sound of a car's exhaust backfiring.

The sound drew my attention away from the white-washed house to a dark grey truck. I guess I had been wrong to assume the sound had belonged to a car. The truck was a little bigger (and newer) than the Chevy, and was parked facing the front of my Mercedes. I took two small steps away from the stairs so I could see who had arrived, only to be greeted with a view of a blacked out windscreen. I couldn't see who was sitting in the cab, but figured there had to be a driver. It didn't look like the truck was self-driving. The passenger door opened, and was facing the house opposite Charlie's, making it impossible for me to see who was there. No one exited the truck immediately, which made me worry for a moment. If there was someone else here to see Charlie, I would come back later. I knew better than to crowd a grieving person. It was similar to cornering a rat…

I was pulled from my thoughts as the driver's door opened nearly as slowly as the passenger's had before a man stepped down. He was tall, a good couple of feet higher than I could ever wish to be. His skin was a clear russet colour, and his hair was black, cropped short to his skull, reminding me of my uncle's recent shave. Considering the weather, he had decided to wear a pair of cut-off shorts and a vest, which exposed a tribal tattoo on his arm. Was that a gang symbol? Should I be concerned for either my safety or Charlie's? As he closed his door, the rain dropped down quicker, soaking through his vest and revealed wash-board abs. His hair glistened as water ran through my clothes and stuck my skirt to my legs. I watched as the man turned to glance at me before venturing to the back of his truck to retrieve a wheelchair. He clearly didn't require it, which suggested the passenger did. It explained why they hadn't gotten out when the door had opened originally.

The driver pulled it from the bed of his truck, before setting it carefully on the ground near him, and in full view of me. He pushed down on the seat to flatten it before adjusting the leg rests. He quickly moved it to the passenger's door, which I took to mean there were only two guests here. With a mixture of wheezing and muffled conversation, someone was lifted out of the truck and into the wheelchair. I moved some of my fringe out of my eyes, only for water to run down the bridge of my nose. The truck was locked up and the pair made their way up the path, towards me. I wasn't sure why I had remained rooted to the spot, perhaps my curiosity had gotten the best of me as I watched the driver stop the wheelchair a metre from me. I picked up on a sense of apprehension from the driver, which was a little higher than that of the passenger's. They both possessed similar emotional states, with underlying currents of curiosity, confusion and worry. I took the confusion to be directed at me, their eyes suggesting they were wondering what I was doing outside Charlie Swan's house or the fact that my attire was definitely not from around these parts. I glanced down to see my skirt was peeking out from under the bottom of my coat, a black cotton mix that was now stuck to my legs. Maybe, considering how short the skirt was, they thought I was a stripper…?

When I saw it from this angle, I could understand why some of the students believed we dressed like prostitutes, but if only they knew that we wore these outfits to limit how many injuries were caused. I lifted my gaze from my skirt to see the driver was hunched over the wheelchair, clearly too tall to operate it like a normal person. The handles were double wrapped by his hands, which suggested he had long fingers, and he had a body which suggested he used steroids for the fun of it. I could see his abs quite well now, and wondered how old he was. Was he training for some upcoming event? I looked away from the bodybuilder to see the passenger had nearly the opposite appearance. His hair was dark and long, which he had left loose around his shoulders and now was stuck to him. He had dressed as if he had prophesised the weather and had a pair of jeans on with a plaid shirt and a raincoat over them. They both shared similarities such as skin tone, dark eyes and their posture, which suggested they were ex-soldiers. I had seen that stance too often with my uncle, and knew it was one of the first things they taught new recruits. As I looked over the men, I decided they must be related in some way, and I was leaning towards a father/son pair. The passenger kept his gaze on me while the driver glanced away to view the living room window and the sound of the football game beyond.

"You're not from around these parts," the passenger stated after a moment of prolonged silence.

"I'm only visiting," I replied, not sure I wanted them to know where I was from.

"What brings you to Forks?" he questioned.

"I'm here to see Charlie Swan," I answered, "what about yourselves?"

I had only asked so I would know where I could go from there. If they were here to see Charlie, I would go see Edward first and then return. I didn't want Charlie to feel cornered or trapped in his own home.

"We're here to see him too," the passenger replied, "we're good friends. How do you know him?"

"He's a friend of my dad's," I answered, not sure if that still held true, "look, if you're here to see him, I can come back. Could you let him know that?"

"Sure," the passenger replied, "who should I tell him the message is from?"

"Adelaide Carmichael," I said as I put my hands in my pockets.

Saying that I was there because I was Richard Carmichael's daughter was only one excuse I could use, the other being I had been Bella's friend. It didn't matter really, as the driver didn't look too impressed with my answer, returning his gaze from the living room window to me so he could glare. Even with the pounding rain, I was certain I could hear faint growling, though if it was coming from him or not, was uncertain. I wasn't impressed either which way, and crossed my arms across my chest and forced my expression into something similar to neutral. He let go of the wheelchair, pushing it slightly as he stalked towards me. His arms swung at his sides and the passenger was only given a moment to catch him, pinning him in place before he reached me. My heart felt like it was racing inside my chest, adrenaline was coursing through my body as I held my ground. Why did it seem like he was trembling? Was he cold? I noted that his earlier emotional state of confusion had been replaced by anger, and it didn't take a genius to sense it was directed towards me. Had I antagonised him in some way unbeknownst to me?

"Jacob! Calm yourself!" the passenger shouted.

"How can we be certain she isn't _one of them?!"_ Jacob demanded, keeping his focus on me and nowhere else.

"We would have sensed it by now!" the passenger replied, forcing Jacob to break his focus.

The man in the wheelchair let go of Jacob's arm which he did nothing with. He instead looked at the passenger who placed his hands in his lap, and I realised Jacob was still trembling. I wondered what the pair were talking about as Jacob took a few calming breaths, the trembling easing considerably in an effort to relax. I took a step away from the pair, and then another, putting as much distance as I could between us. My mind was screaming at me, telling me that Jacob posed a danger to me, and that I should get away.

"You know _they_ have ways to disguise themselves! The rain could cover their smell!" Jacob snapped before his gaze shot up and focused on me, noting I was further away.

I cursed under my breath, having hoped to reach the stairs before he noticed me, and knowing he would catch me if I didn't run, I turned on my heel to race up the stairs before that happened. I got two more steps before an arm snaked around my front, pulling my body against a hard, hot chest as another hand caught and held up my left forearm above my head. I used my right arm to hit the hand at my waist, trying to break free as he squeezed tighter, putting a lot of strain on my ribs. I stopped hitting as I was lifted a little higher, my feet could no longer touch the floor. I tried pulling on my restrained arm, only for my captor to clamp down tighter. I lifted my head, seeing Jacob's face was neutral, his breathing was deep as he looked down at me. His emotions were consumed by anger and hatred, as a smile creeped across his lips, reminding me of Edel as he tightened his grip. The skin on my left wrist was beginning to turn white from the lack of blood flow to my fingers, along with numbing my arm. My own breathing was being restricted by his hold on my chest, forcing me to take shallow breaths that were only making me light-headed.

"You are not getting anywhere near him!" Jacob growled, his body trembling as I attempted to pull free once more.

"Let go of me!" I wheezed before staring toward the open window, "CHARLIE!"

"What was your plan?" he demanded, "to lure him out?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I coughed as I tried to break free again, "CHARLIE!"

He knew I couldn't pull away, that his grip on me was too tight. But he didn't stop there and clamped down tighter. I felt the pressure on my arm and my ribs protested, felt my nerves screaming at me that I was in pain as I looked up at my discoloured wrist. I pulled once more before a sickening sound reached my ears, surprising me out of my raw fear. From what I could see beyond my tears and the rain, my arm was broken, but I couldn't tell how bad considering the sleeve of my coat went to my wrist. My arm felt warm as I screamed at the top of my lungs. I struggled to pull free from Jacob so I could cradle my arms as he squeezed on my ribs again, hurting my lungs and making it near impossible for me to take a deep breath. During my panic, and Jacob's smile, the front door was pulled open, to reveal a haggard Charlie Swan. A shotgun rested in his hands, ready to fire as he looked over the three of us gathered on his lawn.

"What the HELL is going on?!" he demanded, before taking a note of who was standing in front of him, "Billy? Jacob? What are you both doing here? And…is that you, Adelaide?"

"Hi Charlie," Billy stated, taking attention away from Jacob and I.

"Jacob, what are you doing to Adelaide?" Charlie asked, "let her go."

Jacob did as he requested, releasing me and letting me fall to the floor. My feet connected first, followed by the rest of my body as my ribs hit the floor and winded me. My hand knocked the path and sent a shock up my arm as I turned my head to the side to take a shallow breath. The world was starting to spin a little, as someone touched my shoulders to help me up slowly.

"Jacob, I didn't mean to drop her," Charlie muttered as he helped me to my feet.

I no longer felt scared. I was now angry with how the bastard had treated me, so I used my right hand to curl the fingers of my left, deemed my arm a lost cause, before I turned and punched Jacob in his jaw with all the weight I could put behind a broken bone. Admittedly, it was not the smartest move I had ever made, considering this mutt was taller and heavier than I was, or ever could be. But a part of me, the part who was howling in pain now with the rest of me, wanted him to feel something. Only problem was, the punch had the opposite effect. Instead of hurting him, it felt like I was hitting a concrete wall which resulted in my knuckles begging for mercy as the pain in my arm spread up to my shoulder. I cried out as I dropped to my knees, my body demanding I stop hurting myself. My ribs protested as I wrapped my right arm protectively around them, wondering how bad the whole situation was. I tried to distract myself by thinking of all of the curse words I knew, ranging from languages that I had glanced at over the years.

"Hey now!" Charlie said as he moved to put himself between us, but with Jacob standing and my being on the floor, the act was rather redundant.

"Serves her right for trying to hit me," Jacob muttered as I lifted my gaze from the floor, making sure he could see what he had done to me.

"You stupid mutt!" I croaked, rain concealing my tears, "you bastard! What the fuck did I do to you?!"

"You lied," he commented dryly.

Tears obscured him from my view and I didn't have the strength to wipe my eyes. Charlie went behind me and helped me to my feet once more, holding my waist as I winced. The world had stopped spinning for the moment, for which I was grateful.

"Right, Jacob, you go inside with your dad. Make yourselves at home," Charlie instructed, "Adelaide, I'll bring you to the hospital and get you fixed up."

"I bet she's putting on an act," Jacob muttered, "playing up her injuries."

"Jacob," Charlie stated coldly, "go inside. Adelaide, go over to my car. I'll get my keys."

I nodded, no longer seeing a point in fighting with Jacob. It was a losing battle. Charlie only wanted to help me, and right in that moment, I felt like I needed it. I walked away slowly, moving my right hand to cradle my left arm while still protecting my ribs. This wasn't how I had planned my trip to Forks. I had thought it would be a lot easier than this. I reached the passenger door of the cruiser and waited for Charlie, who took a few moments to escape his house with a raincoat on, another thrown over his arm, and a small sandwich bag, along with his keys. He reached me and opened the door, helping me inside before putting the coat on my lap. I could feel the rain that had clung to me and my clothes, soak into the upholstery of the car. Charlie knelt down and placed the sandwich bag in my right hand, showing me there was ice in it.

"Might help with the swelling," he said gently before placing it on my left arm, closed my door and walked to his side to get in.

I looked to the front of the house, seeing Jacob was on the stairs, his gaze focused on mine. I heard the hum of the engine as Charlie reversed, and we started our descent down a hill towards town. The stereo played music from a local radio station, which Charlie turned down in case I needed to speak to him in relation to my injuries. As we reached the town, I spotted a bear carved out of wood, a fish dangling in its mouth like a trophy. A man looked proudly at his work, and gave a small wave to Charlie who returned the gesture. The shops we passed appeared to be family-run and I could barely make out the shape of Bella's old high school in the distance. I remembered her telling me there was nothing here, you would have to travel to Seattle or Port Angeles to get anything. However, in my head, I let the limited shops add to the town's charm. I looked over at Charlie, feeling the familiar emotions of concern and worry coming from him. I could also sense an underlying current of grief, which reminded me that I had a reason for being in Forks.

I returned my gaze to the shops, spotting a small clothing shop. I'd drop in once everything was done and grab some new clothes, considering I had been in this uniform for the last few days. I took a shallow breath, knowing that I wasn't here for leisure and started looking for somewhere Charlie could pull over safely. I spotted a sign that stated the hospital was only about a mile away, set near the outskirts of the town to avoid immediate traffic. Only a short distance past that sign, I noticed a gravel shoulder, one I had a feeling a lot of frustrated mothers had stopped at as their children complained of being sick. For now, that was the best I could hope for.

"Can we pull over for a moment?" I asked and ne nodded, turning on the indicator before pulling over onto the shoulder, the gravel crunching under the wheels.

"You feeling sick?" he asked and I shook my head, keeping my face forward so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye for the next few moments.

"My dad asked me to come and see you, since he heard you hadn't been doing too well here."

"Huh?"

"You've been a recluse since her funeral," I clarified, "I know it was hard for you when you realised Bella wasn't coming back. I think you took it the hardest, and you're still not out of it just yet. I know she wouldn't want this life for you. So I'm here, at dad's request, to give you a reprieve from your grief, to allow you to move on and be the happy man we remember you being…"

"Adelaide," he whispered gently, "there's really nothing you can do for me…"

I looked down at my hands, hearing him tell me about how he should have stopped her from leaving his house that night, but I didn't want to hear it anymore. I knew I should have gotten into my car that night and stopped her from being reckless, I should have been there to prevent this all from happening. I would have that hanging over my head for the rest of my life, knowing I could have saved my friend, but Charlie didn't need to feel it anymore. I lifted my right hand to my mouth to bite on the fingers of my glove so I could drop it to the floor. My left hand was considerably more awkward, but I managed it, seeing the damage I had wrought on my knuckles. They were skinned from where the punch had chaffed my skin, allowing a few droplets of blood to flow free. But what worried me most was the slow stream of blood that encircled my wrist and was now running down my hand. I took a shaky breath, not wishing to worry Charlie any further as I turned in my seat and caught his hand in my right and lifted my left hand to rest on his cheek, my nerves screaming at me while I did so. I only hoped that I didn't leave a bloody handprint on his face when I was finished.

He closed his eyes, and I did too, feeling the rawness of the emotions he was experiencing. The memory he had on repeat was the one of Bella lying in her bed, the doctors disconnecting her while he thought of how he could have saved her. As he had mentioned, he could have stopped her from leaving the house that night after a fight between her and Edward. The memory had shifted to a more recent event, a home video of Bella playing with me in Forks on a summer vacation. She had been bought a new one piece and I had refused to get out of my summer dress to get into the paddling pool with her. Scattered across the floor of the living room were discarded beer cans, having built up over the last few months. The memory returned to the instant Bella had hurt him, telling him she didn't want to end up trapped like Renee in Forks. Those words still hurt him, and he wished they had parted on a happier note than that. He showed me a memory of a letter, his name written on the unfranked envelope which Bella had written to him. She had written to tell him how much she loved him, how sorry she was for saying those words. He would trade that letter to repeat that evening, to run after her and tell her he loved her.

The memory changed to one of the police station, of missing persons' reports and books in front of him as a light flickered to his left. He didn't want to go home, didn't want to open the front door to such an empty place. A takeaway dinner was resting near his right hand, his only source of food since she had died. He didn't know how to cook much beyond bacon and eggs, and as he had no intention of starving, he ordered his food in. When he did eventually go home, he made sure to go straight to his bedroom and when he woke up, he grabbed a coffee and left without spending a lot of time in his own home. He didn't want to be alone, and hated when he put people out, such as Jacob and Billy, who visited him nearly every other day.

One place in his home he refused to disturb was Bella's room, which remained as she had left it prior to leaving. He didn't have the guts to sort through her things, knowing she would never come back to claim them. The final memory was one of a rainy morning, of a brown casket being lowered into the ground. Charlie was standing near Renee and Phil as they both cried, and he lifted his gaze to see I was standing across from him, dressed in a black dress and matching coat for the event. He remembered me saying a small speech about Bella, but the words had gone in one ear and out the other. He could only focus on the fact that it was his fault that Bella was in that casket, that it was his fault she was dead. If he had stopped her from running away, maybe, just maybe…. she'd still be here.

I pulled myself free from his memories, feeling more tears running down my cheeks and over my hand as Charlie himself cried, his tears stained pink once they followed the trail of blood. I let out a breath I had been holding as I took on Charlie's grief, and his misery so he could return to how he had been, the man Bella would have remembered. I felt the burden that was his rest on my shoulders, a heavy weight I would gladly take on so he could be happy again. I pushed back his memories of Bella by a decade, seeing them fade and become withered photographs in his mind. If he thought about her, he'd remember she died but would not be capable of falling into his previous state of grief again. For him, the time would have passed for mourning. I gave him a little hope for the future before letting my hand drop onto my lap, where I hid it under his jacket so he wouldn't see the blood.

"She wanted to tell you she was sorry for what happened, and that she loved you," I croaked before glancing back at his face, grateful to see there was no bloody handprint there. I waited for him to open his eyes, which were now a clear chocolate brown. His emotions were still filled with concern and worry for me, but there was no longer an undercurrent of grief. He looked confused, raising one of his hands to wipe my eyes before turning away. He wasn't a man who dealt with emotions, rarely expressing them himself. I raised my right hand and wiped my eyes slowly. Charlie started the ignition and put the car back on the road, forgetting why I had asked him to pull over.

"We're nearly there, Adelaide," he said as he looked over at me, checking to see if I was alright.

This was the Charlie Swan that Bella would have remembered, that was the one she would have wanted to exist. She wouldn't have wanted him to feel lost in Forks, unable to function properly as a person. A small part of me only hoped that Edward wasn't nearly as bad, as I was starting to feel tired and a little weak, as if I hadn't slept or eaten anything in a couple of days. I raised my right hand to touch my forehead, and I could feel the start of a fever. I couldn't comprehend how I had become this drained in such a short amount of time, which worried me further. Normally after I helped someone, I was hungry or a little tired and a nap would fix me…but this was different. I had never faced anything quite like this. I glanced down at my left hand which was still hidden and wondered if my injuries had something to do with my lack of energy. I coughed, covering my mouth after a moment with my sleeve as I soon found it impossible to stop. Charlie cast me a glance as he turned into the main entrance of the hospital, parking his cruiser near the front door of the A&E. I could see two ambulances waiting to be called out, and as I blinked, one of the ambulances' sirens started as they drove off the property at speed. I hoped that the person involved in the emergency wasn't too badly hurt and that it was something an EMT could fix. I took one moment to send up a silent wish to whoever was bothered to listen.

A gentle breeze encircled me and I turned my attention towards the door, hoping to close an open window, only to see Charlie had opened the door to peer in at me. Why did he look so worried? He put his hand to my head and shook his after a moment. He put his hand under my right elbow to help me out of the car, but I couldn't stand upright or keep my balance. I swayed slightly, everything around me appearing to move in the opposite direction. Charlie closed the car up and locked it.

"Woah there, kiddo," Charlie said from beside me before my feet were scooped off the floor and my eyes were now staring at the logo of his raincoat.

An arm was at my back while another was underneath my knees, which I took to mean he was holding me., but I couldn't understand why. My arm began to flare up and my ribs were protesting once more against the abuse they were receiving. I moved my right hand to cover my mouth as I coughed, before the sound of automatic doors opening focused my attention elsewhere. Everything smelt sterile to me…which made me feel nauseous. The coughing wouldn't stop and I found it hard to catch a breath now. My eyes felt heavy and I wanted to go to sleep. Everything would be alright…if I just closed my eyes for a moment….

* * *

(Carlisle's POV)

The rain pulsed down overhead, echoing throughout the emergency department as the water ran down the windows, reminding me of a waterfall I had seen a century ago. Perhaps I should bring Esme on a vacation, show her more of the world than she already knew of. I glanced down at the chart in my hand for one Agnes Nielson, a patient of Dr Snow's who had only been discharged on Wednesday. Her husband had contacted the department, seeking assistance for her when he had found her unconscious in their apartment. Dr Snow had only recently completed a report on her cystic fibrosis, had checked on her ventilation to make sure it was in working order for her. As he was off today, as I myself should have been, I was stationed in the emergency department. I'd have to make sure I had a grasp on her condition prior to her arrival here.

But one thing was certain, today at the hospital was considerably busier than normal. We would have had about thirty patients in with various problems, most often than not a child had a cough and we gave them some Calpol. I had heard a few of the residents discussing the possibility that due to the poor weather conditions, we may have an influx of patients with severe injuries. I only hoped that weren't the case, as our beds were two-thirds full already and we'd have to send them on to St Matthew's for their care once we had assessed them. We weren't a big hospital, which added to the appeal this small town had. Places such as Phoenix, their hospitals would have been bursting at the seams from early morning until late at night. I had seen as much when we had brought Bella Swan there on the night she had died, setting the scene to look like she had died from her injuries. That reminded me, I should phone home and check on Edward before I was caught up by Mrs Nielson…

"Help!" a voice called out, and I lifted my gaze from the chart to see Charlie Swan.

He was standing in the doorway of the emergency department, the doors uncertain whether to remain open or close as he stood on the pressure plate. He had a young girl in his arms, and he lifted her up to support her weight as he walked closer. Her breathing was shallow and her heart was beating too rapidly to be considered normal. One arm was resting across her stomach while the other lay dangling from her side, only for a moment as she raised it to cough into. That sound echoed throughout the room as the faint smell of blood permeated the air. I glanced over her briefly to see if I could spot any visible injuries, but due to the rain that had been absorbed by her clothes, I couldn't determine the source. Those seconds I took to analyse the situation were minimal as I pushed away from the help desk to assist as a nurse, Jillian, pulled away a curtain for one gurney so Charlie could place the girl down carefully.

"What happened to her?" I asked as I turned my attention to Charlie, who looked genuinely terrified for the girl.

"I don't know," he replied, "something is wrong with her arm and she's been coughing since we drove in…"

I looked back at the girl to see she was unconscious as I opened her eyes slowly. I ran my penlight over them, determining her responsiveness to the light in a hope to eliminate a head injury. I was surprised by the vivid emerald green of her eyes, oddly mystical, reminding me of ones I had seen a century ago. Ones I could no longer see, as their owner now possessed golden eyes like myself. But I could ponder the similarities at a different time as I realised that without the girl telling me of her injuries directly, she'd unintentionally made my job of saving her all the more difficult. But who didn't enjoy a good challenge?

Jillian had already put on a pair of gloves and cut the material of her right cuff up to her elbow, her intention to stick her with an IV and give her fluids, keep her hydrated during this process. It would also avoid causing her further distress should we need to give her other medicine or injections. I could sense Charlie Swan standing at the end of her gurney, looking over her as he worried. I wondered briefly what this girl was to him, but knew better than to question him. Perhaps there had been a road accident, not that I would wish that upon anyone. I could hear Charlie's heart beating quickly inside his chest, remembering hearing the same beat before he saw Bella in her hospital bed. I didn't wish to cause him any further distress, or bring to the surface memories that I had heard caused him pain, so I waved to one of the newer nurses, Ivy. She jumped at my wave and ran to my side, her eagerness only second to her terrible bedside manner.

"What can I do for you, Dr Cullen?" she asked, her voice breathy.

"Ivy, I want you to take Chief Swan to the waiting room to fill in a statement of what he remembers of this incident," I stated simply, catching a glimpse of her rolling her eyes prior to complying.

"Chief Swan, will you please follow me?" Ivy asked and Charlie nodded, his eyes still on the girl before looking at me. His eyes appeared clear, unlike what I had seen over the last month when he had brought in detainees who had broken the law. Those eyes had appeared haunted, and I had put it down to his daughter's death, but now…had he finally finished grieving?

"Take care of her, Carlisle," he said to me and I nodded, watching as he left to follow Ivy.

What an odd sight! I wondered what had finally broken him free, and perhaps…Edward could follow suit? I wished for him to become responsive, to answer our questions as we asked them. I wanted to see the man I had known, the person to whom I remembered. But something told me, whispered it insistently in my ear, that Edward couldn't break free from his grief. I'd ponder solutions once this girl was taken care of as I checked her lungs with my stethoscope, finding it hard to hear anything from her right lung. I put on my gloves and retrieved a pair of scissors, cutting up through her coat and setting the sides apart to see the uniform underneath. It looked almost like a soldier's gear as I removed the rest of the cut section of the coat, dropping it to the floor quickly. Jillian joined in cutting away her uniform, which we found to be backless. She was wearing an adhesive bra that didn't seem to do anything as I noted bruising along her right side. I checked it once, feeling the swollen skin. Jillian handed me an ice-pack to put on it, to reduce the swelling before we could wrap it.

I'd need an x-ray to determine the extent of the damage to her lungs and her ribs, but until then, I needed to stabilise her breathing, which was shallow and at this rate, would only cause her distress, and possibly lead to a chest infection. Before I was given an opportunity, she began coughing once more, and I watched as blood spilled over her bluish lips. Once that subsided, I retrieved a resuscitation mask and placed it carefully over her nose and mouth, hoping it would keep her oxygenated while we worked over her. I moved my stethoscope over her heart, and though it was not required and was merely for appearances' sake, I could hear her heart as it fluttered, beating rapidly inside her chest. I was still wondering where the smell of blood had come from, noticing small scratches on her knees and palms that marked her skin, but didn't match the smell I was picking up.

"You must be a cheerleader," Jillian whispered as she took a seat near the girl, soothing her, "you're a little on the thin side to be a base…so perhaps you're a flyer?"

"A flyer?" I asked, unfamiliar with the terms of cheerleading. The hospital rarely received any such patients.

"They perform the aerial acrobatics," Jillian explained, "but I can tell you right now, that black uniform is not a Forks High one."

"Hopefully she won't mind losing it," I said gently as I looked down at the remains on the floor.

"Dr Cullen," a voice called and I turned to see Kathleen Edgeworth, another surgeon, looking at me, "Mrs Nielson just arrived."

"Can you take care of her?" I asked, "her chart is near Ivy's computer."

"You owe me," she said with a smile before running off to another bed, "Mrs Nielson…"

I looked back to my patient, still wondering where the blood was coming from as I looked to her ribs, seeing nothing had broken through her skin. I picked up my stethoscope again and placed it over her right lung, still finding it difficult to hear it as she took a breath. It was quite possible a rib had pierced her lung, causing it to collapse.

"I need an x-ray of her right lung," I stated and Jillian nodded, as I glanced over at her right hand.

There was a small bit of blood visible from where she had been stuck with the IV needle, but that was normal and the mark had only been made while within the emergency department. I looked to her left hand, spotting a few broken lines of blood running across her fingers. I could see the broken knuckles, but the skin was grazed, not torn. I retrieved my scissors once more and cut along the sleeve of her left arm, cutting to her shoulder to remove the material before I located the source of the blood. Her forearm was broken, one fragment of bone piercing through her skin, allowing blood to flow freely.

"Jillian, call up to the OR. Find a spare room immediately," I stated as I placed her arm carefully at her side, and put the bars up around her.

"Certainly," Jillian replied as she got up to move to the nurse's station, dialling upstairs.

"What did you do to yourself?" I questioned the unconscious girl as Nancy, a senior nurse, moved to her right side and set up a line for anti-biotics and a tetanus shot.

"The third OR is free, Dr Cullen," Jillian said as she returned to the end of the gurney, "Dr Callaghan will complete an x-ray on her arm and her chest for you while you get ready. We'll deliver her to the OR."

"Thank you, Jillian," I responded, "Nancy."

I turned on my heel, running quickly for a human and called for the elevator. The nurses arrived as it did and I nodded to them before running up the stairs. They would clean out the wound while I prepared for the surgery.

I just knew it was going to be a long day…

* * *

I glanced through the glass that separated the OR from the prep room as I washed my arms before putting on my gloves. The x-rays were up, the ones concerning her arm were near where I would be working and I could see that both her ulna and radius were broken, at least three pieces per bone. I'd need to cut into her arm and set the pieces so they could heal, perhaps with a pin or plate. Another x-ray showed me the state of her ribs, five of which were broken and her right lung was collapsed. She'd need a chest tube before she left the OR, and I would work through that once her arm was repaired.

I left the prep room as Nancy put me in a gown, adjusting the mask to my face as I took my seat in front of her arm. Jillian was sitting near her head, keeping the air flowing into her good lung as Nancy kept her eyes on the readouts. A heart monitor told me her pulse was at 90 which was considerably high for a girl who appeared to be in her mid-teens. If what Jillian said about the possibility of her being a cheerleader, her heart rate should have been between 49 and 55 beats per minute. I looked over the girl quickly, noting one of the nurses had covered her chest with a blanket, to maintain a small piece of her dignity. The bruising on her ribs would require my attention as well, and something told me she would be staying with us for at least a week to mend.

"Did Chief Swan give any information in regards to her?" I asked as I started working on her arm.

"Her name is Adelaide Carmichael," Jillian replied, "and she's from Phoenix, Arizona."

"What is she doing so far away from her home?" I queried as I glanced up at the x-ray.

"That was one thing Chief Swan couldn't explain," Nancy stated as she looked over at me, "she arrived on his doorstep this morning to end up in this OR by noon."

"She must have left her cheerleading training early," Jillian suggested, "in order to have remained in that nightmare outfit for a drive."

"Certain she drove?"

"Chief Swan told us her car is parked at his house, empty bottles of water and protein shakes littered the backseat," Jillian answered, "this girl must have been on the road for at least two days, and if what Chief Swan says is correct, as he had to call a friend of his to check her car, she hasn't eaten anything solid in that time."

"She's not going to enjoy waking up then," Nancy muttered, "Jenny is back from maternity leave."

"Her casserole making a reappearance?" Jillian asked.

"This morning," the senior nurse answered, "two residents are currently stuck in the upstairs bathroom, puking up said casserole."

"Which ones?"

"Carolyn and Ricky as far as I know," Nancy sighed, "I've let the other residents know the hazards of eating the casserole…but that will only postpone the illnesses."

"Have you tried speaking to Jenny or the managing staff about this?" I asked them, having not eaten in the cafeteria, choosing to instead bring food from home, which I picked at in my office.

"Jenny gets defensive, not that I blame her…completely," Jillian replied, "and management is short staffed at the moment."

"Just be careful, ladies," I said gently, returning to work.

It took six hours to repair the damage to her arm, considering the extent of the work that needed to be completed before I could stitch the incision point. She was very lucky that the bone hadn't become infected, and none of her soft tissue had been damaged as a result. I had then moved onto her lung, inserting a chest tube in order to remove the excess air in her chest cavity and allow her lung to return to its previous state. Once the air started exiting her body, her heart rate dropped from 90 to 70, keeping steady. It would remain high like that until her lung was recovered, which could take a day or two. I wrapped her ribs, having Jillian lift her carefully so I could in order to give them some support while she recovered, but giving her enough room so she could breathe properly. Once that was done, I returned to her arm to place it in a cast, buddy taping her little finger and ring finger when the x-ray showed she had broken both. Once she was bandaged, I undid my gown, mask and gloves in order to help Nancy and Jillian move her to ICU.

Someone had placed Ivy with Ryan to keep an eye on the patients while two other nurses took their lunch break. I stuck by the office to look over the monitors, making sure everything was alright as I noted Mrs Nielson had been moved up here for observation. I walked into the room slowly to see Jillian attaching Adelaide to the machinery, her heart rate being picked up first before her blood pressure and her temperature. She had a fever, which may have been a result of her injuries. Nancy hooked up her IV once more with antibiotics as I made sure the chest tube was still working. Once we had ensured everything was attached to her, I returned to the office and put "A. Carmichael" down on the monitor. I was still curious to know what had caused such damage, and informed Ivy and Ryan to contact me once she had woken up.

With that done, I went up to my office and retrieved my phone from my coat. If I was staying here to make sure the surgery went well with Adelaide, I would need to let Esme know. With my decision made, no doubt Alice was aware and had already informed Esme, but I preferred to inform her myself. I knew she liked our phone calls, considering how much communication had improved over the last two decades. I dialled home and leaned against my desk, waiting for her to pick up the phone.

"Carlisle? Is that you?" my wife asked, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Esme," I answered, "I wanted to let you know that I'll be staying late in the hospital tonight to keep an eye on a new patient of mine."

"Hopefully everything went well for them," Esme said softly.

"How's Edward?" I questioned and heard my wife sigh, "Esme?"

"Alice, Emmett and Jasper went out hunting, so Rose and I are looking after Edward tonight," she answered, "he hasn't moved from his spot, and hasn't acknowledged us. You don't think he'll go to the Volturi, do you?"

I remembered the Volturi as if I had spent yesterday with them. Aro, Caius and Marcus, the self-elected leaders of our society and the enforcers of our laws. I doubted that were Edward to pay them a visit, they would comply with his request should he ask for death, but considering his current mental state, I wouldn't have been surprised were he to break a law in order to earn their wrath. It was when I thought about how Edward was now, that I wondered if I had done wrong by encouraging the relationship between himself and Bella. What would have happened had we intervened? Would things have worked out for the better or the worse? I guess that answer would always elude me…and something whispered to me that Edward's days were numbered. He had been sitting in the living room for the last five months, refusing to move or feed, or even interact with us. His eyes had long since lost their glimmer of hope, and now they appeared clouded. What I would give for the man I remembered to be returned to us.

"I think the thought has already crossed his mind," I answered, "considering it has crossed all of ours."

"I'll ring Alice, ask her and the boys to come home sooner. If he tries anything, we'll stop him. I'm going to redesign our English home for the next few hours, so you take care of your patient. Love you, Carlisle."

"Love you too, Esme," I replied as we hung up, and I placed my phone by my side on the desk.

* * *

(Adelaide's POV)

I clenched my hands tight, feeling the bite of my nails in the palm of my hand before I relaxed my grip. I opened my right first before opening my left, finding that my lashes stuck to my skin for a brief moment. The room I was in, was dark, the only light was coming from a bulb overhead and the window which allowed the moon entrance. A glass pane was open to allow fresh air to flow around the room, which only added to my chill. I could see the moon for a moment before it was obscured by clouds, reminding me of an oversized baby blanket, the stars mimicking night lights in a child's bedroom. I returned my attention to my room, wondering where exactly I was, remembering vaguely being on my way to the hospital with Charlie Swan but if we had arrived, that was the question. From the bars on the bed that I was resting on currently, I assumed we had arrived. My uniform had been replaced by a standard hospital gown that made my skin uncomfortable as it partially exposed my right side for some unknown reason. A blanket was wrapped around my waist and I could hear the faint sound of a heartbeat. I lifted my gaze from a moveable tray to see what looked like a heart monitor was set up to my left. Why was I attached to one of those things? I had come in with a broken arm…was something seriously wrong with me? Was I now like how Bella had been…?

I watched as my heartbeat increased, edging towards the seventies rather quickly as it picked up on my distress. I didn't want to be attached to anything like this, not even the oxygen mask on my face that was currently helping me to breathe. I was terrified of becoming dependent on something like this, losing my independence.

"Check on Ms Carmichael, won't you?" a detached voice asked before I heard the sound of footsteps making their way to me.

"I don't get why I'm the errand girl now," a woman muttered before she came into my field of vision, focusing her gaze on my open eyes with a look of surprise colouring her expression, "you're awake?!"

"Is she alright?" the detached voice asked.

"Call Dr Cullen! She's awake!" the woman called before leaving my sight, my right hand posed to lift the mask off my face so I could ask her what was wrong with me.

I tried to calm myself, to bring my heart rate down, but no sooner had I attempted to, I found myself picking up on the stray emotions of those who were also patients at this hospital. They were scared, angry, confused, depressed…the list went out, ranging from person to person and I could feel it slowly eating away from me. I wanted to curl up in a ball and protect myself, form a bubble that could block out the emotions so I could focus on my own. Why was I alone?

"I'll be alright," I whispered to myself as I tried to put myself in a more comfortable position, tears running down my cheeks, "everything will be fine."

"Are you alright, honey?" a voice asked and I sought it out, seeing a young woman with mousy brown hair, an oxygen mask held up in her hand as she looked at me.

"I'm scared," I answered and she nodded, "I came in with a broken arm…"

"Must have been serious then," she replied, "my name is Agnes, what about you?"

"Adelaide," I replied and she smiled, "what are you here for?"

"Cystic fibrosis," she answered simply, "my dog disconnected my oxygen tank from the tubing."

"Sorry to hear about that," I said and she shook her head gently.

"Don't be," she stated, "I've had a good life. I'm married to the most amazing man, we adopted a little boy a few years ago, we have a dog named Bono. If my doctor came in and told me I had an hour left, I wouldn't have a single regret."

Her emotional state was calm and relaxed, telling me that what she said was her true feelings of the situation. I knew cystic fibrosis could be a death sentence, with people not expected to live very long and as they aged, the disease only became more debilitating. For her to be so care free on the matter, suggested she had made peace with her problems. I wished I could be as calm as her, but with everyone's emotions screaming for my attention, it was rather difficult.

I sensed a new person, their emotions gentle and content. There was an underlying current of worry and concern for another, someone who wasn't in this hospital now. I had learned over the years that if a person felt concern for someone else in the vicinity, their underlying emotions started to consume their main feelings. They were moving closer, and I took a deep breath to focus on those calm feelings, wishing I could be calm myself. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine somewhere peaceful, the beach at night was one of my favourites. I opened my eyes as I noticed a shadow standing near me, looking over the monitors by my left.

It was a man, the source of the calmness I had felt before, and he was handsome. He had dressed in a blue shirt and grey trousers, a light blue tie loosely wrapped around his throat which suggested he had been in the middle of his work before he had come down here, wherever here was. Thrown over his "casual" clothes was a white doctor's coat, a black stethoscope hanging from his neck. A nametag hung from the pocket closest to me, giving me a moment to see the passport photo that had been stuck on the card, allowing security to identify him as a doctor. He wrote something down on a piece of paper that looked like a chart before looking down at me.

The light showed me the golden colour of his eyes, which I hadn't known could be a real colour for eyes prior to today. His hair was a light blond, the colour I remembered mine being before I had started bleaching it into oblivion. His skin was pale, a shade of alabaster, as he took a seat in a visitor's chair underneath the monitor so he could look me in the eye. He was tall, considerably taller than I would be as I had stopped growing only recently. This was the man who felt concern and worry for someone who wasn't here, and I wished I knew who they were.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," the man stated, "I'm your doctor here at Forks General Hospital."

"Nice to meet you," I replied, moving my right hand so I could put it out to him to shake, which he did, "my name is Adelaide Carmichael."

"I have to ask you a few general questions," Dr Cullen said and I nodded, "do you know why you were admitted?"

"I had a broken arm," I replied, looking down at the cast, "I really don't know why I'm still here though."

"Had it been a simple break, you would have had your arm put in a cast and sent on your way," he answered, "unfortunately for you, you had an open fracture, which means-"

"The bone broke through my skin," I stated as I looked down at the baby pink cast, "how bad was it?"

"You required surgery to repair the damage, realign your bones with the aid of a metal plate and pins. No soft tissue was damaged by your bones," he replied, "have you had an open fracture before?"

"No, I just read about them in passing," I answered truthfully.

"You broke two of your knuckles," he continued and I nodded, "which is called a brawler's fracture."

"I should have guessed that would happen," I stated simply.

"Five of your ribs were fractured. They were wrapped to allow them to heal and improve your capability to breathe. One of your lungs collapsed due to a rib puncturing it. I've attached a chest tube to remove the excess air, which will let your lung return to its full size."

"Okay, so I have a broken arm, two broken knuckles, a collapsed lung and five broken ribs," I summarised and he nodded, "how long do I have to stay here?"

"I'd suggest a week to make sure there are no complications from your surgery," Dr Cullen replied and I sighed, "I'm assuming you're not a fan of hospitals?"

"Nope," I replied, "absolutely hate them. What about you?"

The question appeared to have caught him by surprise as he looked first at me and then at Mrs Nielson.

"Hospitals can be depressing places," Dr Cullen answered, "some patients come here looking for a cure we don't have. But the work can be quite rewarding, knowing what you're doing could possibly save another person's life."

"Sounds good," I replied and he smiled.

"Do you know how you sustained your injuries?" he asked, having returned to his previous line of questioning.

"Got on the wrong side of someone who really didn't like me," I replied, still not exactly sure how a man could break five ribs and my arm without running out of breath, and being able to do so while I was struggling.

"Do they look worse?" Dr Cullen asked and I found myself smirking.

"Nope, he got away scott-free, not a single injury to his stupid name," I answered, "but once I'm better, I'll change all of that."

"Perhaps you shouldn't pick fights with those bigger than you," he suggested and I shrugged my shoulders.

"What makes you think he was taller than me?"

"I have a feeling that had he been shorter than you, you would have left a mark," Dr Cullen replied, "are you in any pain at the moment?"

I had to think on the question, considering the emotions spiralling around me, but could quite happily say the drugs they were giving me were keeping me blissfully painless.

"Nope," I replied as he got to his feet.

"Good to hear," he answered, "now it's late, almost two in the morning. I'd suggest you try and get some more sleep, and I'll check on you first thing in the morning."

"Goodnight, Dr Cullen," I said.

"Goodnight, Ms Carmichael," he replied as he left my bedside, dropping my file near the moveable tray and moving out of my field of vision.

I looked to Agnes to see she had fallen asleep already and seeing her made me yawn. I closed my eyes slowly, moving my body slightly to make myself comfortably before falling into a deep sleep once more. My dream consisted of a beautiful beach, of water that lapped across my feet as I watched the sun rise. I promised myself that I would visit the beach before I left for Phoenix…but that could wait until I felt better…

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter and my new OC, Adelaide :) I know there are people out there who love Bella's character, and believe she should be with Edward. But when I read the books and then watched the movies...I always wondered what would have happened had she not been around? How would Edward act...? So hopefully you'll stay and read the rest as I update it, and if you can let me know your thoughts by a review or even PM me :) thanks so much for reading :)**


	2. His Broken Heart

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay in posting chapter 2 but I had exams :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and just FYI, I rewrote chapter 1 :)**

* * *

 _27_ _th_ _September 2008_

I opened my eyes slowly, lifting my gaze from the dark purple pattern of the lavender bedsheets, to look towards the window, partially covered by yellow curtains. The material hadn't been pulled over entirely, allowing me a sliver of a view of the grey skies beyond. When I had woken up that morning, I had opened the window to allow some air into the room and reduce my feeling of claustrophobia. When I had done that, I had noticed that the sun was hidden behind a thick set of clouds, making it impossible for the light to break through and illuminate the small bustling town, even for a short amount of time. The clouds appeared heavy, as if ready to burst and spill rain by the gallon, which I was honestly looking forward to hearing tonight. I'd stay up late just to watch it rain, perhaps it might even lead to a storm. I hadn't seen lightning or heard thunder in years, at least not in reality. I had bought a CD with a storm track on it, the rain sounding like it was hitting the windows like stones. But that was nothing compared to the real thing, nothing compared to what Bella would have seen while she lived here in Forks.

I moved my eyes to view the wall over the headboard of her bed, seeing a string of lanterns that Charlie had plugged in for me late last night when I had finally been discharged from the hospital. They gave the room a sombre appearance. In a fit of boredom, I had counted thirteen lamps in the room, not including the lanterns above the bed, which brought that number up to twenty-three. What had Bella needed with that many lights? Did she want to recreate sunlight in her bedroom? Get a tan from each individual bulb? My evaluation hadn't ended there, considering the mood I was in. I had looked around her room from the bed, seeing Bella getting ready for school or going on a date with Edward, a ghostly apparition appearing as she glanced over her clothes before leaving. The room felt like it was waiting for her to return to it, which only made my grief feel worse. It was like I was sleeping in a tomb, filled with everything she had ever used and touched prior to her death. Pictures that she had drawn as a child were stuck to the noticeboard, notes she had written were scattered near the computer. Books she had bought were arranged in alphabetical order on her bookcase and her clothes were still in her wardrobe and discarded around the floor as if a tornado had hit the room at one point. The room was as she had left it that evening, and I wondered briefly what had been going through her mind in those moments. Had she known she was going to die?

I took a slow breath, feeling the all too familiar bite in my right side as I placed my left arm over my eyes, feeling the fiberglass along my skin as my lashes ran across the powder pink material. I knew now, since my grief had been aligned and intensified by Charlie's, that I should have gotten in my car that night. I would have driven to see her wherever she was and talked her out of whatever deranged plan she had concocted. Perhaps then, she'd still be alive, still complaining about Forks and the beautiful weather. I would have driven her home, wished her goodnight and left unless she wanted me to spend the night with her. Once I knew she was over her plan, I'd have driven home. She would have called me, and we would have organised plans for us to spend time together over the summer holidays. She would have introduced me to Edward, and they could have shown me the new Forks. If Bella had been in charge of everything, we would have found ourselves in Port Angeles or Seattle doing some shopping for things we really didn't need. I would have left not long later, maybe a week, so she could start her holidays properly with Edward. But none of that could happen anymore, and I was now lying on her bed in her darkened bedroom, wishing for the impossible. I wanted to repeat that night, change the order of events…make it turn out better for everyone involved.

I turned to move so I could lie on my back and take the strain off my side, feeling warm tears as they ran down my cheeks and onto the cotton pillow underneath my head. I wanted to speak to someone about how I felt now, someone who could tell me that everything would be alright, but there was no one there. I couldn't express these feelings in front of Charlie, considering he wouldn't understand what was wrong with me, and he wouldn't know how to deal with my emotions. For him, the time had passed to grieve for Bella and now he could move on with his life. He was no longer burdened by her loss, with the guilt he had associated with not stopping her that night. For me, it felt like I had been thrown backwards to square one of my grief, to the point when Alistair and Meredith had come to visit me, and had my ribs allowed it, I would have curled up in a ball. I felt lonely, and had I been able to drive, I would have left Forks for Montana to go see my grandparents and slowly make my way through this all over again. Something told me that Alistair and Meredith would have come looking for me, and a small part of wondered why they hadn't found me yet. I had been missing from Phoenix for over a week now…

"This isn't good," I mumbled to myself as I moved my left arm off my eyes to blink away the tears.

This was how I felt after helping one person, Charlie Swan. What would happen were I to go see Edward and if he required some assistance, what would I be like then? Would I become catatonic like before, incapable of speaking or responding to my friends' and family's questions? Would I remember it this time? Would I feel hopeless like before, stranded on an island in the middle of the ocean? The thought alone terrified me, making me wonder if I should contact someone to come and get me, bring me somewhere safe while I recovered. Perhaps I could ask one of my friends to come to Forks and keep me company for a little bit. Meredith would bring me some clothes and anything else I might need for the next eight weeks of my confinement here, Alistair would bring shitty movies that no one watched for their serious plot points. I pushed myself up from the bed so I could sit, my legs pulled as close as my ribs would allow as I wrapped my right arm around them, leaving my left arm over them so my head could rest on the fiberglass as I took slow breaths.

I could put everything on hold until my arm was better, once it was out of the cast and I had done exercises to build up the muscle again. I could pretend Bella's request for my assistance had meant nothing. I could pretend that I hadn't heard her when she asked me, that perhaps the signal had been bad. But I knew that I couldn't do that to her. I sighed as I unwrapped myself and pushed myself to the edge of my bed, setting my bare feet on the cool wooden floor, feeling the chill it emitted as I glanced towards the bedside table. Resting on the surface was a glass half-full of water, now warm, and three small bottles of tablets Dr Cullen had prescribed for me before releasing me from the hospital. Charlie had woken up early to collect them for me before going to work. I picked up the blue bottle closest to me, reading my name and the name of the antibiotic. Next to it was a brown bottle with painkillers and nearest the glass of water was a pink bottle with anti-inflammatory medication. I looked over the label, seeing that I was due to take another one in two hours, and a quick check of the other bottles told me I needed to take another one of them around the same time. Charlie had the repeat prescription in his wallet to collect once I had finished this dosage, which would last me about one week.

Charlie had offered me the use of the "spare" room for my time in Forks once Dr Cullen had mentioned that I would require regular x-rays to make sure my bones were healing correctly. He had also taken my car keys and hidden them somewhere in the house so I could rest, which meant I was reliant on him for my transport to either the hospital or anything in this town. He had also offered to include me in the shopping, picking up a few small things I might use such as shampoos and soaps. Dr Cullen had scheduled me for an x-ray next week, to check my arm and my ribs. Charlie had taken the day off so he could bring me to the hospital and also collect my prescription from the pharmacy. Last night, I had heard him move my Mercedes from the front of his house to the side of the Chevy, in order to keep it safe.

"That car purred!" he had said last night when he had turned on the lanterns for me.

"Yeah, you should try driving it down a deserted motorway," I had whispered, cuddling up tight in the bed as he put the blanket around me.

My car would have to remain beside the Chevy for the next few months, and Charlie had my permission to drive her so her engine wouldn't stall when I did eventually leave. The last thing I wanted once I was better was to have to scrap my car. My dad had bought her for me on my birthday, his hope that it would be more economical for the trips he sent me on. As it stood, I could have flown to most of Europe in first class with the amount of gas I was using driving around America. I retrieved my phone to glance down at it, seeing it light up with notifications of missed calls, messages, and everything else under the sun. I clicked through my messages, seeing Edel's name appearing more and more with demands of my return, that our competition was coming up. I could picture her face and hear her voice in her final message to me, dated five seconds prior to me retrieving said phone.

"Get your ass back to Phoenix, you bitch!"

I ignored her messages and moved onto Meredith's, who wondered where I was, if I was well and told me she was returning from New Jersey with a small gift for me. It was her intent to go to Princeton once we graduated and she was scoping out the university now in order to see what courses caught her eye. I think she was interested in the sciences, while I was interested in medicine. We'd part ways as I found somewhere new to live, since Princeton was never somewhere I wanted to go. I was always fascinated by Harvard, and I knew our universities would be within a day's travel of each other. We'd keep in contact, but who was to say if life wouldn't get in the way. I could find someone to love, Meredith could find her husband and marry him. We might just lose contact…

"Princeton is beautiful!" her final message said, "on my way back to Phoenix now!"

"Glad you had fun," I replied as I closed her messages and turned to my dad's queries.

"Are you back in Phoenix yet?" was his latest message after I had told him about my arm, "I need you to see my friend Samson."

I had ignored him once he became bellignorant. I looked over to see I had missed calls from Alistair, his last message asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine," I replied and set my phone down, only for it to ding with my message tone. I picked it up to see he had replied.

"Where are you, Lai?"

"Wonderland," I answered, rather sarcastically.

I set my phone down once more when he didn't reply so I could get up. I walked towards the window and pushed the curtains away so I could see the front garden. The grass sparkling in the limited light as cars drove down the hill and towards the town. Perhaps I should see to Edward as soon as possible, sort through Bella's request and then come back here. I could pick up some ice-cream and comfy clothes. I knew there were clothes around me, I was already wearing a pair of Bella's pyjamas, but I didn't want to see her ex-boyfriend wearing her clothes. I moved away from the window and noticed a small box set on a chair facing a bay window. It had no name on it, no markings that suggested it had been opened before. I retrieved it and put it on the bed to open, peering inside to see what there was.

I pulled out a cream blouse and white scarf, underneath it was a pair of jeans and knee high boots. I checked the sizes, knowing I had been smaller than Bella. The clothes were in my size, which made me wonder what Bella had done. Had she ordered these by mistake? I wished I could return them for her, but it wasn't clear where they had come from, and as I needed clothes, I would take this as a blessing in disguise. I undid my shorts and went to work pulling at the jeans so I could wear them, grateful they were stretchy material so I didn't have to struggle for too long. I sat on the bed and put the boots on, zipping them up and viewing them in the lantern light. This would be something I would buy. I put the blouse on, grateful that it had mid-length sleeves that didn't obstruct the cast as I wrapped the scarf around my neck carefully. Stuck to the bottom of the box were bangles which I put on my right wrist, obscuring the view of my feather tattoo Alistair and Meredith had bought me for my fifteenth.

Once I was dressed, my hair brushed to loose curls down my back, I located a small brown handbag so I could put my tablets in, along with my wallet. I opened my phone and dialled directory assistance, hoping to get an address for Edward Cullen before I chickened out. I held the phone to my ear as I left the room, slinging the bag over my arm as I jogged down the stairs towards a small table in the hallway. A set of keys was left for me to use on the off-chance I left the house, and a notebook was resting near a mirror with a pen. I collected both to rest in front of me as I finally got through to an actual person.

"Hello, my name is Gabriella, how may I assist you today?" a cheerful voice asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for the address of Edward Cullen, Forks, Washington," I answered as I uncapped the pen and pressed the tip to the paper so I could draw a balloon while I waited. It didn't take her very long.

"Sorry, there is no listed address for an Edward Cullen," Gabriella answered, "however, I have an address for Carlisle Cullen who resides in Forks, Washington. He appears to be the only Cullen family in that area."

"Sure," I replied, "a full address?"

"A full address and a phone number," she stated, "do you want both?"

"Please," I replied.

"Would you like me to patch you through to him directly?"

"No thanks," I said, knowing it would cost me nearly double if they put me through to the Cullen family.

"Have a pleasant day," Gabriella stated as she switched off her microphone to allow me to hear the robotic female voice that would read out the information to me. You'd think by now; they'd make it sound more realistic.

"4-2-0 Woodcroft Avenue, Forks, Washington," the voice stated, "5-5-5-0-1-9-9. If you would like to hear this information again, please press one or if you're satisfied, please hang up."

I hung up and glanced down at the address I had written, the phone number underneath it highlighted by the pen I had used. If Carlisle Cullen (my doctor no less) was related to Edward, then this would be easier than I had originally thought it would be. But it felt wrong to me, holding the notebook and knowing I had his address and a phone number. It was like an invasion of privacy. He was my doctor for crying out loud! I couldn't understand why I felt bad about seeking assistance, I mean, I had done this before, in order to find someone my dad had asked me to see when he had given me the wrong address. But I didn't let my guilt overwhelm me, because if it did, I'd burn the note and leave the good doctor alone.

"If it weren't for Bella's request, I would…" I whispered as I tore the page out and stuck it in my pocket as I dialled another number.

"Forks Taxi Cabs," a male voice stated, "how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a taxi," I replied.

"Where are you based, miss?"

"775 K Street, Forks, Washington," I answered as I doodled on the notebook

"I've dispatched a driver out to you now," the voice stated, "he should be with you in five minutes."

"Thanks," I replied as we hung up and I set my phone in my bag.

"I better go wait for him," I whispered to myself as I opened the front door, locking it behind me as I jogged down the front steps and along the moist path towards where my car had been parked. I pulled the note out once more, reciting the address so it would stay in my memory before putting it back in my pocket. The things I'd do for my friends…

Five minutes later, a yellow taxi with the faded emblem for "Forks Taxi Cabs" pulled up in front of the house. A man who looked about the same age as Dr Cullen had an arm on the lip of the window. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, his skin a mixture between tanned and pale.

"You call for a taxi?" he asked, his accent suggesting he was from somewhere in New York.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied as I opened the back and slid in across the plastic seats to set my bag down on the sticky floor.

"Where to?"

"420 Woodcroft Avenue, Forks, Washington," I answered as he nodded, put the counter on and turned the overhead to say "in use" so no one would try to call down the taxi or seek a lift elsewhere.

I reclined into the seat as he pulled away from the drive, music playing from the radio as I retrieved my phone to glance through my messages once more. The thought crossed my mind that I should call Dr Cullen and let him know I was on my way, so as not to spook him. But something told me if I even tried, I would decide to cancel this excursion out of embarrassment. Why did it have to be my doctor's address? Why couldn't Edward have lived separately to his family?

I turned my attention to the town as we drove through it. The man I had seen with the bear last week was working on a new piece, this one looking like a young woman. Locals were at a market of sorts, and I could hear faint laughter through the open window. I spotted a bookstore and clothes outlet, places I would no doubt visit often during my stay here. Within ten minutes, we were on the outskirts of the town, and compared to it, this place looked like the forest had slowly claimed this territory. I leaned closer to the window to see how tall the trees had grown, surprised that I couldn't see the tops of them as they reached towards the sky. A gentle breeze ran through their leaves, giving them a small fraction of life as I turned towards the taxi driver who seemed intent on following his GPS. Perhaps Alistair could learn something from him, considering he had nicknamed his GPS Frannie after an ex-girlfriend, who had also been a backseat driver.

I watched as he took a turn onto a dirt road, slowing the car to view the path ahead as I leaned closer to see it for myself. There were potholes decorating the road, along with the markings of previous cars making a journey down this way. The driver appeared confused as he looked to the GPS and the road ahead, something telling me that he'd never driven down this way before today. He pushed slowly on the gas and moved us forward, sending his front wheel into a pothole and shaking the car. I knocked my head off the ceiling and cursed slightly, the pain only lasting for a moment.

"Where does this road lead?" he asked after a moment.

"A house," I replied, thinking it best not to advertise that the doctor lived down the road.

"I'll take it easy," the driver said simply, "I'll stop the counter."

He tapped the top and I looked over to see it read twenty dollars, which I had in my wallet. He moved forward and attempted to align with the tyre marks as he did so. I sat back and looked out the window at the greenery and the trees, finding myself in awe of Forks. Did Dr Cullen own this forest as well? It must have been a sight to explore, especially at night when all the animals came out. I hadn't been to a forest quite like this in nearly three years, the final summer I had been able to visit with Bella before she threw that tantrum. The memory made me smile, seeing this girl who stood a few inches taller than me, her arms crossed as she declared war on Forks and on the rain.

I wondered briefly what type of house the doctor owned, if he lived in an estate or not. Would he have a small family house for him and his wife? I had seen the golden ring on his finger, recognised it as a wedding band and had assumed that meant he was currently married. No wonder the nurses were so annoyed. They could flirt with him all they liked, but knew it would amount to nothing. He was married, someone had made him fall in love. Perhaps Edward was a brother to him, either biologically or by marriage. I clutched the plastic seats as the driver became more daring as he drove, and I soon found the forest opening up to reveal a grand gravel drive.

Once he had stopped the taxi, I heard him breathe a sigh of relief as I peered out at the house, finding my jaw drop and my eyes widen. The house was amazing, set into the forest as if the family wished to remain isolated. There were three storeys to the property, each painted a separate shade as if to camouflage itself. I could make out a garage not far away but it remained locked, that level painted a dark grey. The second level was panelled in dark wood, with glass revealing what was inside each room while also giving a good view of the drive should someone wish to see newcomers. I could make out bookcases and white painted walls, but I couldn't focus past the bright yellow taxi. White curtains were pulled over the windows nearest the garage as I looked to the third level, not seeing much but dark grey walls and glass. I returned my attention to the front, seeing stone steps broken into three levels for a person to walk up. It would have been very photogenic for prom photos, something whispered to me as I noted the beautiful flowers planted in various colours. I glanced up to the second floor again and felt certain someone was standing at the window, watching me, but as I rubbed my eyes, there was no one there. Had I imagined a person there?

"This the right place?" the driver asked as I was pulled out of my analysis, before retrieving the twenty dollars and handing it over to him.

"Don't know," I replied, "thanks for driving me."

"No problem," he replied as I got out of the taxi and retrieved my bag, pushing it onto my shoulder as I closed the door and took a step away.

"Hey," the driver called after a moment and I looked back at him, "you got a lift back?"

"No," I answered.

"You're my last fare," he said with a sigh, "I'll wait around for you. Just don't keep me waiting for too long, alright?"

"Sure, thanks," I said as he retrieved a newspaper to read while he waited.

I took a steadying breath and started making my way towards the stone stairs, clutching my handbag tight as I reached the second set, only for the front door to open. I froze, glancing up to see Dr Cullen in the flesh once more, having only seen him the day before when he discharged me from the hospital. This had to look suspicious, how else could it appear? Why did he have to be the one to greet me?

"Hello, Ms Carmichael," he said with a smile, one hand in his pocket while the other held the handle of the front door, "a pleasure to see you again after such a short time."

"Same to you, Dr Cullen," I replied, gripping my handbag tighter so my knuckles appeared white, wondering briefly why he was here and not at the hospital.

Maybe he'd taken the day off, which I remembered him saying to a nurse named Ivy who kept bursting my veins each time she had to take blood from me. He had taken over from her, continuing a conversation about needing a day off. So maybe this was it. Could what I was doing right now be considered stalking or harassment? I'd have to ask Alistair with my one phone call at the police station if it came to that. What would Charlie say if he saw me arrive at the station with handcuffs on? The thought alone made me want to laugh.

I noted he seemed anxious, worry was like a wave around him as I looked over the doctor. The person who caused Dr Cullen to worry was inside the house, which explained why it hadn't been significantly prominent in the hospital. I decided to take Dr Cullen's appearance as a good thing, knowing that a person who was aware of me, knew of my existence, was significantly less difficult to deal with in the long run. People who didn't know you, or your father, could become rather aggressive when you tried to help them. I had scars on my body to mark each person who had deemed me a threat to their loved one.

"What brings you to my home this afternoon, Ms Carmichael? Is your arm causing you some bother?" he asked gently when no one had said a word in a few minutes, his gaze trained on me.

"My arm's fine," I replied as I glanced down at the pink cast, feeling it start to itch.

"That's good to hear," he responded and I looked up to see him move his gaze upstairs, towards somewhere to his right. That had to be where the other person was.

"I am sorry to bother you," I said simply, "but does Edward Cullen live here?"

Dr Cullen returned his gaze to me, his eyes darker than I remembered. Hadn't they been golden yesterday? Had I imagined it? With the drugs I had been on, I wouldn't have been surprised if I had.

"He does," he answered, "can I ask what you'd like with him?"

"I was hoping I could speak to him for a moment," I replied, "if that would be alright with you, of course."

"He's not feeling well currently," the doctor stated and I nodded, revaluating my belief that him knowing me would make my life easier.

"Oh," I responded, not sure what else I could say. How was I supposed to do as Bella asked now?

"You're here!" a voice called as someone else appeared in the doorway.

She pushed past Dr Cullen to make her way to me. She was a young girl, her features pixie-like with black hair that flicked out just at her chin at odd angles. She was smiling, dressed in something only Edel would have been able to afford. She was considerably shorter than the doctor, and I was a little taller than she was, which unnerved me. She moved down the stairs, her movements as graceful as a dancer's before coming to a complete stop a foot away. Her eyes were bright gold, similar to what I had thought the doctor's had been. Was she a sister of his? Other than eyes and skin tone, they didn't really look alike.

"Hi," I said quickly as she caught my hand, her smile brightened.

"My name is Alice," she said quickly, earning a raised eyebrow from Dr Cullen, "please come inside."

"Is that alright?" I asked the doctor, considering he had been the person who had originally come outside to greet me.

"Certainly," he answered, and I wondered what had caused his sudden change in attitude and answer.

"I'll let the taxi driver know you won't require his services anymore," Alice said simply.

"He's my lift," I said quickly, "he's said he'll wait for me."

"I can drive you home," she said softly and I shook my head.

"It's alright," I said and she nodded, pulling me up the stairs before letting go of my hand, moving to my back and pushing on my waist to move me faster.

"You sure walk slow," she muttered, "life's too short for you to take things slow!"

"What if I wanted to smell the roses?" I questioned as she stopped me beside Dr Cullen.

"They all smell the same," she retorted, "the roses are all dull and boring anyway."

"I won't know unless I stop to smell them," I replied as she walked over the threshold, caught my hand and tugged me along, making me stumble for a moment. Dr Cullen caught my sore elbow carefully so I wouldn't fall before closing the front door behind us.

"I could tell you right now what the roses smell like, if you wanted," she said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Are we talking about real roses now?" I questioned, not sure where this conversation had gone as she giggled, "because I think I'll pass."

"You're no fun," she muttered, "anyway! Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water? Anything?"

"I think I'm good," I answered as she nodded.

Dr Cullen had moved away from us to start making his way towards the glass stairs that led to the next level. Alice started pulling me along before I froze, seeing the hall I had been dragged into. It was beautiful and open, the glass making it appear as if the room expanded out to the front garden. There were photo frames set up on the walls, artefacts hung at angles and my eyes dropped to view a huge cross, appearing to have been hand carved centuries ago. I didn't want to touch it in case it crumbled to dust, and I was dying to ask if there was a story behind it. Had it been a family heirloom? Had Dr Cullen purchased it in an auction or while he was travelling? I moved my gaze to see the back wall was entirely made up of glass panels, revealing what appeared to be a river. There was a grand piano set near the stairs, covered only partially by a white sheet that exposed a layer of dust. How long had it been since someone had played it?

"Do you play the piano?" I asked Alice as she shook her head.

"No," she said simply, "Rosalie and Edward do though. What about you?"

"A little," I answered, "won't be able to play for a while though."

I lifted my left arm to show her the powder pink cast as she nodded, a faint smile on her lips.

"What's your name?" she asked, "I forgot to ask outside."

"Adelaide Carmichael," I said softly, putting out my good hand to shake hers, "nice to meet you."

"Huh," she commented once we had shaken hands, moving away to the piano, lifting the seat to reveal a hidden compartment with notes and manuscripts. She retrieved a manila envelope that had been resting in the middle and closed the seat up before returning to stand in front of me. She held it out, her eyes sparkling as I took it, opening it as my curiosity got the best of me. I didn't pull it out much further than the first two words, two words I really wished I hadn't seen.

 _"_ _He wrote me a song, and named it Bella's lullaby…I'll have to get him to play it for you someday…"_

Written on top of the manuscript were the words "Bella's Lullaby", in a beautiful cursive I had a feeling belonged to Edward Cullen himself. I felt my heart stutter as I looked over those words, remembering the conversation I had shared with my friend. She had told me not long after saying she'd have him play the song for me, that the signal was never good. She'd planned on asking Edward to transcribe a copy of the notes so I could play the song, hear what she heard when she visited him. I lifted the pages out slowly, seeing the notes weren't terribly difficult, appearing oddly beautiful to me as I put them back into the envelope. Why did it hurt to look at something he had wrote for her? Was it really because of this grief? If this was me now, what the hell would I be like if he needed me to help him through his pain. I better call Alistair, let him know where I was so he could find me.

"Bella asked for a copy of the notes for you," Alice said after a moment, "she told us you played nearly as well as Edward does…"

"Thanks," I whispered as I folded the notes and put them into my handbag, retrieving my phone, "I'll play them once my arm is better."

I sought out Alistair's number and pressed call, holding the phone to my ear with a shaky hand as I ran an agitated hand through my hair. I could sense concern coming from Dr Cullen and Alice as I turned away from them.

"Please pick up," I whispered, "please."

"Yo, you reached List and I can't make it to the phone right now. Leave your dets and I'll call you back. Laters!"

The phone buzzed as I took a breath.

"List, it's Lai. I'm in Forks right now, you'll find me at 775 K Street. Please call me as soon as you can," I whispered.

I hung up and closed my phone, holding it over my heart before sticking it into my bag. I'd help Edward, get the taxi to take me back to Charlie's and then I'd try to sort my way through this madness by myself…at least until my friends came looking for me. I turned and looked over at Alice, who appeared sad while Dr Cullen looked concerned for me as I pasted a smile to my lips, wishing it were real.

"Is Edward upstairs?" I asked as Alice caught my hand carefully, giving me a sense of her worry for not only me but Edward.

"I'll show you the way," Dr Cullen said, turning away as he started up the stairs, Alice pulling me along carefully.

I nodded, feeling the handbag as it slid down my arm to catch on the cast, allowing the body of it hit my leg repeatedly. If my arm wasn't broken, I would have held it and not bothered with slinging it over my shoulder. I glanced up to see Alice was casting me a look, one that was connected to her curiosity and concern. Her memories flitted through my mind quickly to show me Edward, catatonic and unresponsive. She was worried for him, an image of Italy staying a moment longer than the other thoughts. I pulled my hand free and put it on the leather strap of the bag. I didn't need her feelings and Edward's crowding me, I could only cope with one person right now.

We reached the landing where I noticed a view of more trees, as far as my eye could see. If I lived in a house like this, I would walk in the forest every day just for fun, having always enjoyed my hiking trips with my grandparents. Perhaps when I left high school and went to Harvard, I'd locate a house that had a view like this, or something like my grandparents' view of Mystic Lake. I would give anything, an arm and a leg even, to have a view this beautiful to wake up to.

"How far does the forest stretch?" I asked, trying to distract myself as Dr Cullen and Alice appeared in the reflection.

"I'm not entirely sure," the doctor replied, "we own the land past the river as well."

"Really?" I asked, turning to look at him, before returning my attention to the view, "it's beautiful."

"Do you want me to take your bag?" Alice asked after a moment and I nodded, "I'll leave it by the stairs for you."

"Thanks," I whispered as she helped me disentangle it from the cast.

With a reluctant sigh, I moved away from the beautiful view to make my way to where Dr Cullen was. Alice walked past him once more, entering a room that appeared to be a living room.

"Edward's in there," she said softly and I nodded.

Dr Cullen stayed by the entrance of the living room, Alice moving gracefully to a blond who was sitting on a chaise lounge, his eyes appearing pained. He was apprehensive of me, watching me the way a predator would view its prey. I kept my head high, knowing better than to cower in front of men like that. I looked away from him to see what was in the living room. It was a spacious room, leading a guest towards a wide balcony with flowers in pots resting on the floor. There were two separate sections to the living room, one which faced the flat screen television while the other appeared to have faced something that had since been moved. From the dust on the floor, I had a feeling that was where the piano had been residing up until recently. Bookcases decorated the walls, informing me that this family read a lot, far more than I could ever hope to. I could see some of the trees from the window beyond the blond, having a suspicion that this was the room I had seen from the taxi. The walls were painted a royal blue with white borders. Someone had taken the time to perfect the spirals along the ceiling, and it reminded me of a millionaire's home that I had seen on MTV Cribs. I had a feeling this family had a comfortable lifestyle, and the fact that those present were apprehensive and worried about one person told me they were close. For one brief moment, I wished I had a family like this. One where my dad actually cared if I said I was injured, and my mom would have been there as I grew up. But my dad was currently residing in Canada, his only concerns centred around work, his friends that may need my help and not the daughter he was causing to feel this pain. And my mother…

I'd visit her grave once I went to Montana, maybe lay some flowers down for her. I glanced away from the window to focus my attention on the primary living space, a television was on and playing a nineties cartoon with the sound too low for me to hear. I could understand the basic premise; a dinosaur was hugging children which now appeared wrong to me. But I remembered loving that show when I was younger, coming home from pre-school to watch it for an hour while my grandmother prepared my supper. While I had been viewing the room, other family members had begun assembling, making it stand at seven. Dr Cullen was standing at the doorway, one hand in his pocket as he looked at a woman sitting on a sofa, her hair a dark ash brown. Alice was sitting with the blond on a chaise lounge, her eyes on me as the blond looked to her. Another blonde was standing near the door for the balcony, a tall bear-like man was standing beside her with a goofy grin consuming his face as he gave me a quick wave. I raised my hand to wave back, not sure why he had done that. The blonde's eyes were watchful, appearing angry with me being in her space. There had to be at least one person who didn't want me near them or their loved one, so I mentally prepared myself for anything she would say or do. I turned my attention to the brunette on the sofa, her eyes focused on me as she gave me a tentative smile.

Sitting near her, was one person who wasn't interested in looking at me, who didn't care that I was in his home. He was wearing a dark blue shirt which had come unbuttoned and exposed a black t-shirt underneath. His jeans appeared old, but he didn't seem to care what he looked like, his feet covered only by a pair of socks that matched his blue shirt. I spotted his leather shoes discarded near the window as his eyes focused on the coffee table in front of him. The brunette moved a black blanket up onto his shoulders, as if he would get cold otherwise. He didn't react to her contact, which told me he was in a far worse place than Charlie could have ever been. I also had a sense that I had seen him before, but for the life of me, I couldn't recall where.

I took a deep breath to calm myself as I made my way carefully towards him, focusing on avoiding anything that was brittle as I stopped in front of him. I lowered myself to my knees, hearing the distinct click of my bones as I pushed my hair behind my ears. I edged closer to Edward slowly, moving so my elbows touched his knees as I noted his gaze would now be obstructed by my blouse. There was an overwhelming sense of grief and pain coming off of him, warning me that what I was about to do could be dangerous.

 _"_ _You owe me, Bella!"_

I sighed on that thought as I sought out his hands, seeing they were resting across his legs, his hands touching his inner thighs. I used my good hand to retrieve his left hand and gave it a very gentle squeeze, seeing if he would react to me at all. But nothing changed, except now I could hear a few words from the dinosaur's song about friendship and love.

Bella would never want him to be like this, would never want him to be depressed. She had loved him, claiming he was her true love, her first for a lot of things. I wished I had gotten to see him before everything went down the toilet, seen what he looked like with Bella at his side, holding her waist like she had described to me. I remembered my friend telling me the way he played the piano, putting on concerts and performances just for her. I smiled, remembering putting on concerts as a child at my grandparents' house. Bella being one of my many guests (which had been made up mostly by my teddy bears). I had planned on continuing with my music, to become a world famous pianist but then, I had thought I'd need a job that would allow me the funding to become that. I would become a doctor and keep music as a hobby, perhaps it could be my calming place.

I lifted my left arm carefully, feeling the bone protest as the pain flooded my senses and I rested my uninjured fingers along his cheek. I had to help him, as per Bella's request before she died. I watched as he closed his dark eyes slowly, and I mimicked him, taking one deep breath to prepare myself. I resigned myself to what I would be like after this, that I'd be like him once I reached Charlie's. I'd ask the driver to bring me directly to the house and I would take care of myself until someone came and retrieved me. Hopefully Alistair would get my message and be on his way, maybe Meredith would tag along for the trip. But that could be considered at a different time.

Thoughts echoed around me, a soundtrack that I had heard before but one that Edward had made himself accustomed to. It was like a million people were talking at once, as if they had a message that needed to be said. I couldn't focus on one voice, and then I found a small part of the room that was made up of silence. Bella was standing in the middle of the room, alone with her hands resting along her sides as she looked down at her feet. She didn't feel a need to speak, there wasn't a message she felt had to be heard. This was Edward's reprieve from the other voices, being in her company. He moved towards her, reaching for her hand as she faded to dust in front of him. The voices became louder, there was no longer that silent space for him. Seeing her like that, felt like the knife had been pushed back into my heart, the pain was oddly realistic and incredible. But I wasn't permitted to linger in that room, and was instead thrown into a more recent memory.

Edward had been sitting in the living room, on a dark blue sofa with a blanket wrapped around him, put there by his mother since the funeral. He was beyond the point of starving, and his mind had settled for an odd sense of numb that silenced his cravings and allowed him to remain as he was, frozen like a statue in the living room. He could hear voices similar to what I had heard in the room, but these were like whispers, ones directed towards him. They were worried for him, concerned with his unresponsive nature. He tried to tune them out, but he found he lacked the ability to do so. He had given up about two months previous, accepting that this would be a part of his life now. The world flew by around him, showing me that the six different people of the family had sat beside him at different times, with the brunette he classed as "mom" spending the majority of her time with him, either to sit and stare at the television, giving him a rundown of what was on, or drawing revised house plans. I saw a flicker of myself appear in front of him, causing him to feel confused for a moment before it passed. One thing was certain though, Edward Cullen couldn't see a life without Bella in it.

I was shown a new memory, and this time I was in a field that no one owned, but the Cullen family had used on occasion for baseball and other sports that took their fancy. Edward could make out the shapes of the bases, a smile playing on his lips as thunder clapped somewhere nearby. It would be raining over the town of Forks soon and then they could play, it was the only time they could. Edward glanced to his left to see Bella, her hands struggling with the zipper of her padded coat. Edward leaned forward to help fix it for her as she looked up into his eyes, a blush evident on her cheeks as she lifted her hand to pull her ponytail through the gap of her borrowed baseball cap. Edward pulled a few strands of her hair free to frame her face, knowing she looked beautiful like that. Her eyes were clear and bright, not a hint of worry or anxiety in those chocolate browns I had known for such a long time.

I focused on those eyes as I was shown a memory of a bedroom, one I was growing acquainted to. The lanterns were turned off and the room was bathed in darkness as the moon tried to breach through the curtains but couldn't. Edward has his arm around Bella, a blanket thrown over her to keep her warm as she leaned on his shoulder, her phone in her hands as she closed a message window to look up at him, a smile playing on her lips as her heart bet slowly.

 _"_ _Sorry about that…I really had to answer her. I forgot to call her last night."_

 _"_ _A friend of yours, then?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, Adelaide,"_ Bella whispered as she set her phone on her bedside table before snuggling close to Edward, _"she and I are friends from Phoenix."_

 _"_ _You miss her?"_ Edward asked, his thoughts thinking of how he could reunite us over the summer, perhaps surprise Bella by having me arrive on their doorstep one of the days.

 _"_ _Yeah, but I can't bring her to Forks. It would be too dangerous for a person who doesn't know anything."_

 _"_ _Maybe once everything has settled, she can come to see you,"_ Edward whispered, his plans now advancing to a week from that day, before he looked down at her face and saw she looked ready to ask him a question, _"what is it?"_

 _"_ _Can you do me a favour?"_

 _"_ _Depends on what it is."_

 _"_ _You know how I couldn't get my phone to connect so she could hear my lullaby?"_ she asked as he nodded, _"could you make a copy of the notes for me to send to her?"_

 _"_ _So she can play it for you?"_

 _"_ _No,"_ Bella said softly, " _I've been telling her how beautiful it is. I want her to hear it and if she had the notes…maybe we could listen to her."_

 _"_ _Sure, I'll write it out tomorrow and leave it at the house for you to collect."_

 _"_ _Thank you,"_ Bella said with a sigh as she kissed his cheek, _"I love you."_

 _"_ _Love you too. Now go to sleep…"_

The memory ended as Bella closed her eyes and fell asleep, Edward's name on her lips. Her phone buzzed once more, a message from me. Edward picked up her phone and saw my number, memorised it so he could contact me in a few days and organise a visit for us both. This memory, it was two days before she died. Edward had hoped to contact me the next evening, but everything had fallen apart and those plans were scrapped.

The world shifted so Edward could show me a beautiful meadow filled with flowers that reached knee-height. Purples, blues, yellows, reds…the colours so vibrant it was hard to believe they belonged to a single flower family. The sun illuminated the area, making it appear as if the grass and the flowers were decorated with diamonds as the light hit dew drops from the rain the night before. I could see Bella as she walked ahead of Edward and into the meadow, her hands running along the petals as she took in all the beauty. Edward had wanted to show this to her for weeks, but had been deathly afraid of what she might say when she learned the truth, when she understood why he couldn't be with her at school on days like this. He had pushed this trip off for as long as he could. It had taken a few weeks, but now Bella knew him, actually _knew_ him, and he wanted to show her everything he believed to be beautiful in this world. Bella reached the middle of the meadow before turning around, lifting her hand to beckon him towards her as he took a deep breath. He ventured out of the shadows, lifting his hand to capture hers as he looked into her eyes, seeing the surprise that sparkled. He glanced down once he had reached her, his hand holding hers as she ran her thumb along the back of his sparkling hand. Wait…he was sparkling?! Why the hell was he sparkling?!

The edges of the memory shimmered as I was shown a recent image of the same meadow. The rain was pulsing down on the flowers, weighing them down and making them appear weak and lifeless. It was two days after Bella had died, another six before her funeral. Edward was standing in the shadows as he had on that sunny day, wishing he could walk into the meadow and experience the feelings he had felt only a month previous. But he didn't move, unwilling to destroy the impression Bella had left on that little space they had called their own. He turned away and began his slow trek down the hill, to his car so he could go home. He hadn't been back since then, feeling guilty for what he had done, knowing Bella would never again be able to return to him.

Edward blinked and everything around me changed. I could see an old ballet studio; one I was only too familiar with. My memory of it conflicted with Edward's, his was darker than mine could ever be, and not because the lights had been turned off. His grief and guilt hinged on this one moment, this single event. He could see the broken mirrors and shattered glass that decorated the floor haphazardly. Bella was near one mirror, her hand moving to her thigh as she removed a shard of glass before pressing her hands to the wound as blood pulsed around her fingers. The blood wouldn't stop flowing, no matter how hard she tried to staunch it. He could see a man with a blond ponytail smirking, as he dropped to catch one of Bella's hands and bit into it, causing her to scream. Edward snarled as he launched himself at the man from an upper window, pushing him through the wooden floor before throwing him away. They both jumped for each other as Edward pinned him to one of the only intact mirrors left, snarling at him before leaning in to take a bite out of his neck.

The memory was pushed forward until Edward was on his knees, looking down at Bella as she cried in pain. Her body was trembling and her breathing was rasping, her heart racing as he wished to help her. He heard Carlisle mentioning an artery being cut, that she was losing too much blood. Her body was paler than he remembered, as she begged for someone to help her with the pain in her hand. It felt like it was burning her. I was thrown forward again and this time, Edward was holding her hand to his mouth. He wanted to help her, to prevent her becoming what he was. He wanted her to have a long human life, to grow old and have a family with someone who could be with her until her final moments. That was what he held onto for a moment before something, he classed it as the monster, flared up inside him, telling him to keep drinking, that his thirst would be quenched if he did. I could taste iron on my tongue, feel it warm my throat as for a moment, there was a bitter substance that aligned itself with the iron. A voice beside him, one he recognised as Carlisle, told him to stop when he tasted the morphine. But he couldn't, the iron liquid was addictive and sated his increasing hunger.

Edward opened his eyes so he could look at Bella, who had stopped convulsing to look back at him, her eyes only partially closed. Her face was chalky white and she was taking in ragged breaths that didn't seem to do anything to sustain her. I watched as her lips turned a sickening shade of blue and her chocolate brown eyes grew clouded as tears streamed down along her cheeks, expressing an emotion I couldn't understand. Was she upset? Her lips moved to form words, her final sentence, and something Edward wished she could say again. He hadn't heard those words since they had departed in Forks, to get her away from James as he hunted her.

 _"_ _I…love…you…Edward…"_

Her heart chose that moment to stutter, before it stopped beating altogether. Her eyes flickered for one second before sliding to a close as she died on that ballet studio floor. Edward was still holding her hand in his, his teeth removed as he tried to shake her awake. He wanted her to wake up, to open her eyes and come back…but she was gone. Carlisle moved away and caught under his arms, pulling him away from Bella's body as Alice picked her up, her intent to leave the studio that someone was trying to burn to the ground. I remembered reading about the arson attack and knew the police hadn't had any leads. Edward didn't want her to go, knowing what he had done to her. He howled in pain, begging Carlisle to kill him. But the doctor wouldn't as he cried, focusing on three words that had been on repeat for the last few months.

 _"_ _I killed her…"_

Bella was brought to the local hospital in Phoenix, and attached to numerous machines that gave false readings. The nurses called her parents, and not long afterward, Charlie called me. A doctor at the hospital declared her brain dead, that Carlisle had done everything to keep her alive but it had been to no avail. Edward glanced up from the bench he was sitting on so he could see the pain he had caused. Renee was crying, Charlie had his arm around her to hold her up as his own eyes appeared glassy. He saw a flicker of movement as another girl came into his view, dressed in her pyjamas as she dropped her phone, raising her hands to her mouth to hold back a scream at the sight in front of her. She walked into the room to wish Bella goodnight before backing away as the doctor disconnected her. She collected her phone and took a seat beside Edward, and I recognised myself. I saw the moment I finally broke, howling in pain for the loss I felt. The memory pushed forward to a man collecting me, putting his coat around my shoulders and telling me everything would be alright. Edward watched as I cried, wishing he could offer me a small morsel of the comfort this man was giving me. But he knew he had done this to me, to Charlie and Renee. If he had never spoken to Bella, perhaps she would still be alive.

He then brought me forward in time to the funeral, where he took a spot about a metre from Charlie and Renee. He noted those in attendance, surprised there weren't many of us who wished to say our goodbyes to Bella Swan. He saw Renee and Charlie, a man he believed to be the Phil that Bella had described to him. He recognised me as the girl from the hospital, remembered hearing me say something about Bella but it had barely registered with him. Carlisle and Esme stood beside him, keeping an eye on him as he mourned. As he looked at me, his mind didn't recognise that I was the person who was kneeling in front of him now. As people departed, he moved forward to throw a red rose on Bella's coffin as it descended into the ground, before walking away, not wishing to hear the finality of the dirt hitting the coffin. That moment brought us full circle to his current catatonic state, to his current location, to his current predicament.

I pulled free from his memories, not wishing to intrude any further. I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the tears as they ran down my cheeks, but I didn't bother wiping them away as I stroked his cheek gently with my sore fingers, as if to soothe a troubled soul. I wanted him to understand that what he had done was a mistake, I could sympathise with him in that regard. We had all made mistakes in our lives, maybe not one as dangerous as to cost another person's life. A small part of me wanted to scream, to let some of the pain I was feeling out, but knew Bella would be angry if I did. She hadn't been annoyed with how the events had turned out, she had told him she loved him on her dying breath. She had called me and asked that I help him, to avoid him feeling like this. I let out the breath I was holding as I took on his grief, his misery, his guilt and his pain, so he could return to being the person Bella had once loved, to become the person this family needed to see again. The weight on my shoulders only grew heavier, suffocating me as I pasted a smile on my lips in case he opened his eyes and came to faster than Charlie had. I pushed back his memories of Bella slowly, finding that I could force them back decades until they appeared vague. If he tried to remember her, he'd recognise that she was dead but would no longer be capable of feeling this way again. His time for grieving, like Charlie's, had passed and he could return to the life he had been living prior to meeting Isabella Swan. I gave him a small amount of hope for the future as I took my right hand out his left hand, pushing myself up to kneel in front of him.

"What have you done to yourself, huh?" I whispered as I ran my good hand through his hair to fluff it slightly, "she wouldn't want to see you like this, and you know that."

I could vaguely pick up on fear, of anxiety directed at me as I sat back on my heels, lifting my good hand to touch his cheek gently, resting my left arm across my legs as the pain flared. His eyes were closed as he took slow breaths.

"She asked me to tell you that she loved you," I whispered softly, "that it broke her heart to cause you pain. She wanted me to say that she was sorry for what happened to you, Edward. But she wouldn't want you to be like this, not when you have so much more to live for. You'll find love again…I just know it."

I took my right hand away and rested it over the cast as I waited for him to open his eyes slowly. His irises appeared black with hunger, but clear for the first time since I had arrived at the house. I picked up on the hunger and confusion, as he lifted his gaze from my chest so he could look into my eyes. His confusion shifted from where he was to who was I. I wiped my eyes gently as I felt the weight of everything on me, knowing I had a little time before it overwhelmed me once more. I gave him a brittle smile and set my right hand to the floor so I could push myself to my feet, feeling a headache forming between my eyes. I was slightly unsteady and as I struggled, I felt a firm hand hold onto my arm, helping me to keep my balance. I glanced over to see Edward was watching me, his gaze curious as he helped me to my feet. Once I was certain I wouldn't fall flat, I rested my sore hand over his, feeling the chill through the fiberglass as I focused my attention on him.

"It's time for me to go," I whispered softly as he let me go and I wrapped my arm around my chest.

I maneuvered my way around the coffee table, keeping my head down as I made it to the entrance, catching the strap for the handbag by the stairs. I clutched it to my chest as I walked down the stairs slowly, my vision blurring as I reached the bottom and rushed to the front door. I pulled it open, closing it quickly behind me as I ran down the next set of steps towards the taxi driver. He lowered his newspaper to see me making my way to him, before he rushed out of the front to open the back door for me. I clambered in and dropped my bag to the floor as I opened the window for some fresh air.

"Where to?" he asked.

"775 K Street," I answered and he nodded, driving up the exit and away from the beautiful house and the forest.

I glanced out the window, wishing I had the opportunity to explore it at my leisure, but knew I would never be permitted to return to see Dr Cullen or Edward. I lifted my face to feel the cool air on my clammy skin, Edward's memories still fresh in my head. I closed my eyes for a moment before deciding I should check to see if Alistair had gotten my message. I retrieved my bag and collected my phone, moving the manila envelope aside so I could check my messages. Alistair had tried calling me ten times, leaving me nearly as many messages asking if I was alright and that he was on his way. I didn't have the energy to call him back as the taxi driver arrived at Charlie's house.

"Twenty dollars," he said as I handed him the money and he got out to help me.

I nodded to him as I stumbled towards the house, hearing the engine as it croaked and pulled away from the curb. I fished the house keys out and opened the front door to close it behind me, my body trembling as I crawled up the stairs to the bedroom. Once there, I undressed into my pyjamas, a pair of shorts and long sleeve top. I located a chair covered in clothes facing the bay window with a view of the outside world, which I cleared so I could sit there instead. I took my tablets and pulled my legs up so I could wrap my right arm around them, my left arm resting on top as I turned off my phone and focused on the world outside. And like that…the world faded to a grey blur. I was alone…forever alone with my grief as I cried for Bella, for the friend who had died so very long ago…

* * *

 **So what do you all think? Adelaide took on Edward's pain over Bella's death. I hop you all liked the chapter, and remember to let me know what you think in a review or PM me if you have any questions :) I'll try to post the third chapter faster next time :) TTYL**


	3. A Drop In The Ocean

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry about the huge delay in publishing this chapter. I had writer's block for a while and re-wrote this chapter a couple of times to get it right. A guest reviewer asked me to not wait a year to post an update, giving the illusion that the story had stopped. So I'm here to tell you that I promise to see this story to its end, and update it when I can. If I find that there'll be a delay, I'll write an author's note to explain the situation to you all :) So with that said, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks for reading so far :)**

* * *

 _1_ _st_ _October 2008_

 _I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the soft blonde strands of my hair as they tickled my neck, reminding me of where I was, and returning me to my new reality. I was in an old ballet studio; one I had attended bi-weekly as a young child before moving to another when it closed. This place was now my prison, the world I had entrapped myself inside each night, knowing there was no hope of escaping my eternal torment. The moonlight filtered through a broken window a storey above me and crawled across the floor to illuminate the large room, with all its broken mirrors and shattered floorboards. A fire burned from somewhere behind me, warming my too cold skin as the moonlight and the fiery glow lit up what I had done, the reason for the creation of this new reality of mine._

 _I saw Bella Swan, my dear friend, lying on the ground in front of me. Her skin was a chalky-white as her eyes moved from staring up at the bowing ceiling above us to the right, seeking me out, so she could look into my eyes. I held her right hand tight between two of mine, my teeth holding the appendage to my mouth as I sucked out the venom that flowed through her body, slowly changing her, alongside a strong dosage of morphine that he had given her, his attempt at lessening the pain she had to be feeling in that moment. Liquid iron ran across my teeth, flowing over my tongue and down my throat, sating a cruel monster that resided inside of me, a thing I had no control over. As the iron hit my stomach, along with the bitter aftertaste of morphine, I was reminded for the first time how hungry I had become over the last few days. I hadn't eaten anything since Bella had started running, moving to Phoenix to get away from the tracker known simply as James by his companions._

 _Bella's chocolate brown eyes appeared clouded, not nearly as clear as my memory recalled them being since I last saw her. Tears ran down her cheeks and fell to the wooden floor below her with a deafening thump, my ears far too sensitive to ignore it. Her brown hair was spread around her head like a halo, a black hairband pushing her fringe away so I could see her face fully. Pieces of the wooden floor and shattered mirror shards decorated the ground underneath her, reminding me of how truly fragile she was as a human, how fragile they all were when compared to us. Bella turned herself onto her right side to face me, lifting her left hand to touch my cheek gently, leaving a warm trail of blood in its wake. Her lips moved to form a weak smile, one which didn't meet her eyes and appeared oddly cold to me._

 _"_ _Stop! Her blood is clean…you're killing her," a familiar voice said quickly, the urgency of his statement not breaking through, "you have to stop!"_

 _"_ _How could you…?" Bella whispered, her nails digging into my cheek, hard enough to draw blood, "how could you kill me, Adelaide?"_

 _She lowered her hand from my face before moving herself back into her original position to lie flat against the floor. A few shards of glass decorated her clothes like small diamonds as she stopped convulsing. I heard her heart skip a beat before it stopped entirely. Her eyes lost their chocolate brown glow and became opaque. She took one final breath, losing her fight to hold onto her life as she had promised me, releasing the air she had consumed. Her eyelids fluttered once more before falling to a close, never to open again. I watched this all in slow motion, dropping her hand as her body died in front of me. The sound of the limb hitting the floor would echo in my head for months to come as I leaned forward onto my knees to shake her awake. She couldn't be dead; I couldn't have killed her. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this! I had been trying to save her. Didn't that count for anything?_

 _If I had killed Bella Swan, I knew that I couldn't keep going on alone. I didn't know how to exist in a world where she wasn't there by my side. She was an important piece of my life, one I had hoped to enjoy for a few more years before she found someone else. For a few brief minutes, I begged the floor to open up and consume me, take me to wherever she was residing now, or if it wouldn't, to take my life in forfeit for hers. I had lived long enough; decades more than a normal person should be allowed. I could give her a chance to have the life I had imagined for her, one I believed she sincerely deserved. One with a man who could grow old by her side, one who could give her children and make her happy until her final breath. But the floor never complied with my wishes, and the fire behind me continued to burn hotter, consuming more of the ballet studio._

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as a pale hand released a makeshift tourniquet that had been wrapped around Bella's leg, the requirement to staunch the blood redundant now that she was dead. My mind registered the meaningless fact that the belt was one of Alice's favourites, and that I'd have to replace it for her in the near future. The person to my right got to their feet slowly, and moved to stand behind me before catching under my arms to pull me away from the dead girl, away from my dead friend's body. I lifted my hand to reach out for her, as if I hoped to catch her as Alice appeared in my field of vision to pick Bella up carefully, the belt falling to the floor with a loud clatter. Alice took her away from us, those who still remained in the burning ballet studio. I screamed loudly, the pain and guilt overwhelming my senses as I begged for a re-do. I knew I would do everything differently. I would travel with Bella to Phoenix instead of leaving her with Jasper and Alice. I would protect her from James and whatever sly plan he had formed to lure her away._

 _I would never have said hello to her in the beginning when she sat beside me in biology…_

 _"_ _She can't be dead!" I screamed as I lifted my head to look up at the man who was pulling me away, "I was trying to save her!"_

 _He didn't say anything to me, he didn't care for my cries, didn't care that I was in the midst of breaking down in front of him as he dragged me further from the exit Alice had taken, bringing me closer to the warmth of the fire. His light blond hair appeared golden in the fiery glow, a few strands had broken free to frame his familiar face as he watched me with cold black eyes. Those same eyes narrowed to slits in order to glare at me, a look I had only received once from the man in my entire existence, a time I now wished to forget. His mouth was turned down into a frown, his teeth on show as a snarl echoed throughout the room, directed solely at me. I knew something bad would happen to me, that I shouldn't trust this man that I knew and recognised. He only meant me harm in that moment._

 _I struggled against the person I had thought I could trust with my very life and he released me. After a temporary moment of shock, I adjusted my jacket and rubbed my arms to return the blood flow to my fingers. Long, cool fingers ran down my neck to clasp the collar of my jacket, holding it tight enough to rip the material. But none of that mattered as he lifted me off the ground and threw me backwards with tremendous force, placing me in the exact centre of the fire as it continued to eat the floorboards around me. I lifted my gaze from the smoking ground to look up at Carlisle Cullen as he took a stance in front of me, his arms crossed and his glare in full effect. He reminded me of an executioner from one of my old history books, more so than the doctor I knew him to be and the man I had met originally, decades ago in Chicago._

 _"_ _I warned you, did I not?!" he snarled at me, his voice cold and detached to my ears, "I told you her blood was clean. What did you do? You continued until you had killed her! You killed Bella Swan!"_

 _"_ _I didn't mean to!" I shouted, my voice only slightly louder than the roar of the fire, "I lost control! I tried…I really tried! You know me, Carlisle! You know that I didn't mean for her to die!"_

 _He didn't respond to me, didn't say another word as two other men took their places by his sides. A blond and a black-haired man, who crossed their arms as they mirrored the doctor's stance and demeanour. I couldn't comprehend how I had deserved their reactions, especially from the two men I had grown accustomed to seeing on a daily basis, two people who I had considered to be my brothers over the decades. Now, they appeared like an imposing force, terrifying me to my very core. At no point in my long life had I considered the possibility that I would ever be on the opposing side of their wrath._

 _"_ _You killed a human girl!" Jasper stated, his own eyes dark as he snarled at me, "for that alone, you deserve to burn to death!"_

 _"_ _Please! I didn't mean to!" I croaked as the smoke made my eyes tear up, "please listen to me! You know me! Please!"_

 _But no one listened to me. I was stunned into silence by their cold words, by their chilling attitude towards me as I begged for some small piece of understanding, a crack in their armour. It was while I was seeking that small shred of hope, that the fire began to catch my clothes. Once it had consumed my legs, I felt a scream as it bubbled up my throat and I tried to break free from the fire, attempting to escape this horrifying fate of mine. I didn't want to die, especially not like this. I tried to jump out of the fire, aiming for a space to my left that the three men weren't positioned in, only to feel warm arms catch mine and hold me in place. I turned my attention away from my escape to look at the half-burnt body of James, his blond ponytail the only thing still on fire while the rest of his body was already burnt to a blackened charcoal colour. His black eyes appeared disgusted with me as he held my arms tighter, pulling me further into the flames until I could no longer escape my prison. The fire moved from my legs to my chest, taking away my jacket and t-shirt before it proceeded to lick my bare skin. I closed my eyes slowly, not wishing to see the inevitable and painful conclusion._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," I whispered as tears ran down my cheeks and into the fire beneath me._

 _But the end never came for me…_

 _Instead of a fiery death, I felt a gentle spring breeze as it wrapped around my burning body, putting out the fire and cooling my skin. I opened my eyes slowly, worried about what I'd see, only to find I was no longer in the ballet studio. The shadows of Carlisle and my brothers faded into thousands of butterflies, all of which dropped away from their collected forms to disappear into the trees, away from my field of vision. I was in a meadow that I had visited often over the decades. I was lying on my back, the flowers around me hid me from immediate view. I placed the palms of my hands on the ground to push myself up, finding I could only manage to do so by a few inches. My arms were pinned down, as they had been in the ballet studio, but now instead of James, there were roots from a nearby tree holding me in place. I took a slow breath as I lay back down into the grass, looking up at the blue sky above as a bee floated along the breeze, its small body already dusted with pollen as it landed on a tall pale pink peony set near me. It was one my favourite flowers, a flower I had only seen since I'd visited Forks._

 _Once the bee was finished collecting pollen, and faded into another flower, I watched as the peony started to wilt. The pink petals turned light brown and died as they fluttered in the spring breeze. I wished for it to stop, to remain as it had been before the bee had flown to it. But nothing listened to me, similar to how my family had also not listened in the ballet studio. I closed my eyes as the flower's head fell off the stem and into my open palm, the petals falling away and fading to dust between my fingers. I closed my fingers before I started pushing against my restraints in order to see the rest of the meadow. Other flowers I had known, their colours too vibrant to be real, fell to the floor like the peony before them as they wilted and died, their petals scattered across the ground like a cemetery. The meadow looked deathly, the grass was dark brown and yellow in certain parts near the trees. Tears fell from my eyes as I wished for it all to return to what it had once been, but nothing happened and I was as powerless as I had been before, kneeling beside Bella Swan as I asked for a re-do._

 _The petals turned to dust, the breeze moving them across the ground like ashes in an urn before revealing a beautiful young woman. She stood a few metres in front of me, with her back facing me as she viewed the forest that surrounded the meadow. I watched with mild curiosity as she shifted the weight from one foot to the other on occasion as if it pained her to remain standing stock still. Her brown hair was in loose curls that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, a few small sections were pinned by her ears to keep her face clear. Her skin was a glossy ivory, and when she turned to view me, I felt my breath catch inside my throat. She wore a modest black dress that fell below her knee with short black sleeves, a few bracelets on her wrists from the years I had known her. A scar marked her hand from her encounter with James, a mark I wished she didn't possess in death._

 _Someone had put black converse on her feet, knowing she had never worn heels voluntarily, no matter their height or for how long. She had considered them a trip hazard, classing herself as the world's worst klutz. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with life, and she held a black rose in her right hand to her chest, as if it were a part of her dress. She looked directly at me, before making her way across the meadow to my side. She dropped to her hunches once she had reached me, using her left hand to tuck her dress against her calves before falling to her knees. She placed her left hand over my heart to push me flat to the ground, leaning forward with a twisted smile playing on her lips. Her hair flowed forward with her to form a curtain between us and the meadow, making it seem for a brief moment that we were in a bubble of our own creation._

 _"_ _How does it feel…?" she whispered as she lowered herself to speak into my ear, "to know I'm like this, that I died, because of you, Adelaide?"_

 _"_ _I never meant for this to happen to you! I was trying to save you!" I croaked, attempting to pull free from my restraints so I could hold her, "please believe me when I tell you that."_

 _"_ _But it did happen," she stated simply as she leaned back and moved the black rose away from her chest to place it against my cheek, "do you know what it's called to die from blood loss, Adelaide?"_

 _"_ _I don't-"_

 _"_ _Exsanguination," Bella whispered softly, her voice as cold as Carlisle's had been as she looked into my eyes, "do you know how painful it was for me to die in that ballet studio? By your hand, no less."_

 _"_ _Bella, I-"_

 _"_ _It was excruciating," she said gently, her dark eyes menacing as she pressed down on the rose, "I felt every single moment, every drop of blood, as it left my body. Did you enjoy it, Adelaide? Did you enjoy killing me?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry!" I cried as a thorn from the rose bit into my skin, and Bella pulled it across my face, drawing a line of blood. I could taste it on my tongue as the iron ran across my lips._

 _"_ _You killed me," she stated, leaning back to hold the rose to her chest, "and for that, Adelaide, I will never forgive you…"_

* * *

"Please! Stop! Please forgive me! No more!" I screamed loudly, using my right hand to clutch the cotton blankets on the bed tighter, pressing the material towards my chest as I attempted, with very limited success, to smother the sound of my frantically beating heart.

I wanted to stay afloat, to completely detach myself from the nightmare and its residual effects. But unfortunately for me, I knew with a terrifying sense of certainty that it would never end. The moment I closed my eyes to fall asleep again, no matter where I was or who was with me, Bella would be waiting, and the nightmares would start all over again, starting with that shitty ballet studio. I kept my eyes closed for a few moments longer, jumping when arms began to wrap around my sore body. They paused for a minute before pulling me closer, hurting my left arm which had been caught between the blankets, causing the pain to run up to my shoulder, and forcing a whimper to escape from my lips. It didn't stop the arms from pulling me to their chest, placing my ear over their heart to calm me with the sound of their steady beat compared to the racing pace of my own. I continued to scream against them, muffled by their shirt, as tears ran down my cheeks.

"You're alright now, you're safe," a familiar voice whispered softly, and I stopped screaming once my throat started hurting me, my voice growing hoarse as it often did these days.

I felt a calloused hand as it touched my cheek gently, running their thumb along the path the rose's thorn had taken. I felt their emotional waves of worry, anxiety and concern for me in that single touch, broken images and memories of my body trembling as my screams echoed in their head on repeat. They wished to form a connection with me, to offer me a small form of comfort after my nightmare, but I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't stand being in contact with anyone, even if they meant well.

I released the bedsheets to place my right hand on their chest, feeling the beat of their heart in my palm as I pushed against them and their hold on me. They let me go, and I continued to push, unintentionally throwing myself off the side of the double bed. My head connected with the wooden bedside table, the bottles of prescribed medication rattling as one fell onto its side to roll off the surface of the table and hit a spot over my left eye, making me flinch. My back was propped at an awkward angle against the hardwood drawers as I lifted a shaking hand to touch a sore space above my right ear, opening my eyes for the first time to view my fingers. They were stained red with blood, small drops rolled along the creases in my palm to my wrist. My eyes looked away from the blood to focus on one of the legs of the bed as my vision started to blur with tears. Why was this happening to me?

"Lai!" the familiar voice said urgently, "don't move! I'll call for an ambulance! Stay right where you are!"

I lifted my gaze from the bed's leg to look up to the mattress where I had been sleeping, to see the person leaning forward to look at me as they tried to pull their phone free from their pockets. I raised my hand to stifle the scream I wished to voice as my breath caught in my throat once I had recognised her, and my eyes focused. Her brown hair was as I remembered it from the nightmare, her dark eyes were full of malice as she smirked at me. Bella Swan moved one hand away from her body to extend it towards me, wishing to touch me, and no doubt cause me more harm than good. Was I still dreaming?

"Get away from me!" I screamed, slapping her hand away.

I moved myself away from the drawers to rest on my knees.

"Adelaide, you need to take a deep breath," Bella said softly as she reached closer, her fingers skimming my shoulder.

Waves of anxiety and worry overwhelmed me once again, and I narrowed my eyes as I slapped her hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I screamed, pulling back my right hand to punch her in the nose.

I watched as my hand connected, and smiled once she backed away from me. She lay flat on the side of the bed I had once occupied to place her hands over her nose. Blood flowed freely along her cheeks and through her fingers, staining the pillow below her head as I got to my feet, my right hand clenched at my side as my left hand refused to follow suit from within the powder pink cast. I watched as she opened her eyes to glare at me, before I realised that I was wasting a golden opportunity to escape from her grasp, even for a little while. With that in mind, I moved away from the bed, straight to the open bedroom door to pass a haggard and exhausted Charlie Swan, who was dressed in his pyjamas and appeared to be in a state of shock.

"Adelaide! Wait! Goddamnit!" Bella's voice called out as I reached the stairs and rushed down them, knowing the only way to escape her would be to drive away as far as possible from this house.

I stopped myself at a table in the hall and proceeded to pull out the drawers, moving aside unopened envelopes with her name on them. Notes from Charlie Swan to her, letters from her school about trips (one of which was marked "Biology"). Those drawers were a tribute to her memory, and made the knife of guilt piercing my heart stab me a little deeper. But no matter how much I searched, I couldn't find my car keys.

"Charlie!" Bella's voice shouted, "You have to stop her from leaving the house! I'm fine! Go!"

I was running out of time, and Charlie would be down in a few minutes once Bella had reassured him once more. My keys weren't in the drawers, so I pushed my hand into the coats hanging near the door, recognising the chief of police jacket and one that looked oddly similar to Alistair's leather jacket. When had he visited the house? Why was his coat still here?

I didn't give myself long to ponder the thought as I dug into his left pocket and found the keys to his jeep. I pulled them free to view them, seeing a small charm of a dolphin I had given him while we had still been dating hanging from the keyring. It had been part of a set I had bought the one time we had visited Sea World the year previous. It had also been the last trip we had made together, the last time we had hung around as boyfriend and girlfriend. I clutched them tight as a floorboard above me creaked.

I heard someone making their way across the landing, and knew my time was up. I clutched the keys tighter and rushed to the front door which I pulled open with enough force to disconnect it. With it open, I ran across the gravel path and garden in my bare feet as the rain pounded down on me. The night was accompanied by a cold breeze that froze me to my core as I lifted the keys to open the familiar dark blue jeep in front of me. My feet hurt once I reached the sidewalk, and I sighed with relief when the doors unlocked. I rushed to the driver's side and jumped in from the rain. I didn't allow myself a chance to pause as I pushed the door locks down and into place as I leaned forward on the steering wheel to start the ignition. Something hit the window near the passenger side, making me scream as a person tried to open the locked doors to reach me.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I chanted before the engine started with a deafening purr, "yes!"

"Adelaide!" a voice called as I put the jeep into gear and looked at the window to see Charlie Swan, soaked by the rain as he tried to open the doors.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed as I pushed my foot onto the accelerator and peeled away from the sidewalk and the house on K Street.

I descended the hill near his home, not sure where I wanted to go as I allowed myself the opportunity to finally cry. I knew deep in my broken heart that I had to put as much space as I possibly could between Bella and I, for my safety at least. The next time I saw her, whether it be in this dream or the next, I might not be as lucky to land a punch or to escape her as I had. I sighed as I used my right hand to steer the jeep along the road, placing my elbow at a parallel to offer some additional support as I drove. My left arm was resting across the lap of my pyjama shorts, now soaked through with the rain as I turned on the windscreen wipers to make it easier for me to see where I was going. The pain in my arm was intense, causing my body to tremble as my head started to ache again. At least my vision wasn't blurring, I was grateful for that.

The radio chose that moment to come to life, causing me to scream in panic before I recognised the comedic voices on the channel. I listened to them often on long-road trips. I took a steadying breath to distract myself as I listened to their voices, and tried to find their jokes funny…but for the time being, I felt drained of energy, barely capable of functioning as a human being these days. When was the last time I'd had a proper night's sleep, one not wrought with nightmares of my estranged deceased friend?

I stopped the jeep at a set of crossroads, and wondered where I could go from there. I spotted a post ahead of me that pointed to the right, informing me that I could visit the hospital if I took that road. I knew I needed to visit there, considering the pain in my arm and my head. It was better to find out if hitting my head was serious or not before something horrible happened, such as my death. I turned on the indicator with that thought in mind, only to freeze in turning the jeep as that thought was overridden by an image of Dr Carlisle Cullen, his eyes narrowed as he glared at me. His teeth were on show as a snarl echoed in an examination room, his attention focused entirely on me. I knew those eyes would only pierce through me if I went to the hospital seeking his help, for his understanding.

"I can't go to the hospital," I whispered to myself as I looked to my left, "he might be there, waiting for me."

To my left were no signposts, no clear destination in that direction. I switched the indicator and took a quick left, making the wheels of the jeep squeal before I righted the vehicle and pushed my foot to the floor in order to speed away from the crossroads. I had to put as much distance as I physically could between Bella, Dr Cullen and I. In that same thought, I knew I was limiting my choices of where I could go to hide. I glanced down at the speedometer to see I had reached one hundred and ten in a few short minutes, which made me feel hopeful that I could evade the pair for the time being. I would continue to drive down this road, to wherever it led me, until the tank was empty. Once that happened, I'd hitchhike to somewhere I knew, to people I knew I could trust to keep me safe from Bella Swan. That's why I kept my gaze focused on the road ahead, feeling a little more at ease with that decision made. It took me another few minutes to notice how desolate the roads seemed to be. Shouldn't they be busier…even at this hour?

"Shouldn't there be more drivers on the road?" I whispered to myself.

The clock near the built-in GPS told me it was after three in the morning, which would explain why I couldn't see any other drivers. The people who could drive were most likely in bed, sleeping soundly without their friends haunting them. That was probably nice. Perhaps I'd meet a lorry driver on my way out of Forks, or wherever this road led me, on the long haul to another state. I looked back to the road as my vision started to blur again, and not from tears as I used my cast to rub them raw. Maybe I should have risked the hospital, risked the chance of seeing Dr Cullen. I could always turn back…

In answer to my internal dilemma, I pressed my foot on the pedal until the accelerator appeared to be part of the floor fixtures in the jeep. I passed the last streetlight a few seconds later as the rain began hitting the windscreen like stones, which forced me to up the speed of the wipers. My only guide through the night were the lights of jeep as tears ran down my cheeks. Once I was shrouded in complete darkness, I tried to recall when everything had gone so horribly wrong, when had Bella started appearing angry at me. I shook my head as I realised that I should have gotten into my car that night, I should have driven to see her before…before…

"It's all my fault!" I screamed as I hit my right elbow against the steering wheel, "I could have done something to save her!"

"But you didn't," a familiar voice chimed in rather calmly from my right, "you stayed in Phoenix and left me to die, didn't you?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I turned slowly to look at the previously empty passenger seat of the jeep, only to see her sitting there. Her brown hair was loose around her shoulders as it had been in the bedroom. Her skin appeared grey in the very limited light from within the jeep as she lifted one curl to pull at the ends with her fingers, removing a few strands which she held up to see before releasing them, allowing them to fall to the floor at her feet. I was momentarily surprised to see her there, her nose intact as she frowned in concentration, a look I was only too familiar with. But my surprise was soon overtaken by another emotion: fear. A horn blared loudly and I focused on the road, returning the jeep to the proper lane as another car drove passed me. I could have hit them by accident if they hadn't honked at me.

"What are you doing here? How did you get into this _locked_ jeep?!" I croaked, focusing on the road, "I hit you…I saw the blood!"

"You thought that would stop me?" Bella questioned, lifting her left hand to view her nails which had been painted a dark charcoal by her mother for her funeral. I had wanted to paint them blue…but I was vetoed.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I screamed, "I've said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?!"

Tears obscured the road from my view for a moment before I wiped them away. I hadn't been able to escape her, and I had tried. What made this feel so much worse was the fact that she was calm in this dream, not trying to hurt me like she normally would. What was her end game this time?

"Did you think that would be enough?" she asked as she dropped her hand to rest in her lap before looking out the window, "saying sorry would wipe the slate clean between us? I'm sorry you're dead, Bella, but life has to go on? That we would be BFFs again?"

"There's nothing I can do for you now," I whispered as I realised that's exactly what I had thought about her, that saying sorry would make us friends again. Tears continued to run down my sore cheeks as I looked to the road to avoid crashing into something, or someone as I nearly had already.

"Actually," she whispered sweetly, her dark eyes sparkling in the window's reflection, "there is something you could do for me."

"What? I'll do anything!" I promised, wanting the nightmares to end. I wanted to go to bed and sleep like a normal person.

"You could make it even, a life for a life…" she said gently, "you killed me…and then if you died…."

"Bella, I-"

"It's not as if anyone would begin to care if you died," she continued, ignoring my hesitation, "your dad, your friends, me….no one will miss you. You are just a burden on us all."

"But Bella," I croaked once she allowed me to speak, "I don't want to die…I can't do that. There has to be something else, anything else I can do for you…"

I clutched the steering wheel tighter, the knuckles of my right hand appearing almost white in the darkness as my left arm continued to hurt. The pain intensified as the stitches began to itch once the rain water from my t-shirt ran down my arm and into the cast. I wanted to scratch at it, but remembered that every doctor I had spoken to over the years telling me it would only cause an infection if I did. Not one of them had ever mentioned how itchy my arm could be…

"What if I told you that I'd forgive you if you did kill yourself?" Bella whispered softly, leaning closer to touch my cheek tenderly, "don't you want me to forgive you, Adelaide?"

"You know I do," I whispered in response as she lowered her head to rest on my shoulder.

"I promise that I'll forgive you, Adelaide," she said gently, "all you have to do, is die. Will you do that...for me, your _best_ friend?"

"Yes," I croaked without a pause, knowing in my heart that's what I wanted to hear from her, "I'll do this for you."

"Thank you," she whispered, "take the next exit then, Addie. I'll show you where you have to go…."

With her mission accomplished, I felt her move away from me. I glanced over to see her leaning back into her chair to watch me, her eyes a little lighter than they had been a few minutes previously. Was this really all it took for her to forgive me? Was it really this easy for us to become friends again?

I loosened my death grip on the steering wheel as I lifted my foot an inch or two off the accelerator, the need to escape fading with each metre I drove. She was already there in the jeep with me, she had caught me. Who was I running away from, when one of the two possible threats to my life was sitting not even a foot from me? I turned the radio onto something musical as I listened to Bella's directions. My arm continued to ache, forcing me to grit my teeth as Bella braided her hair, a smile playing on her lips that never reached her eyes. Would she smile like I remembered when this was all over? Would she look at me the way she used to, when she was still alive and happy to see me? I hoped so, a small part of my fragile heart begged for her to speak to me like we used to, when we were just friends in Phoenix and no one had to move away.

"Take a right here," Bella instructed as she pointed to a steep slope, "you're going up there."

"Where will it take me?" I asked her, turning the jeep to follow the road.

"Does it matter?" she asked me as I shook my head, "then keep driving, Addie."

I turned off the radio once I had made the turn, no longer interested in the radio as Bella suggested to switch off the jeep's lights as well so we could travel in the dark and navigate by moonlight. It took a moment more than it should have for my eyes to adjust to this new darkness, and found it easier a few minutes later to travel the road. With the window partially open to keep me conscious, I focused on the smell of salt in the air as I drove. We had to be near the sea…

"Pull over there," Bella instructed and I turned on the indicators before moving onto a gravel shoulder near a rusted metal guard, "this is close enough for us."

I looked out the windscreen at the scene beyond before the rain could obstruct my view. Not that there was much to see in the limited light, so I removed the keys from the ignition and unlocked the doors. I opened the driver's door slowly, and stepped out onto the sharp gravel as it cut into my feet. I was certain that there would be bloody footprints were I to look down, but the thought didn't pique my interest. I closed the door and stepped towards the metal guard, seeking the source of the salty smell. It turned out, the road we were on led to a housing lot both upwards were we to continue driving and down, houses that appeared to be made out of tin in a variety of colours and shades. Smoke hit the skyline as people kept their fires lit, wishing for the warmth as they slept through the cold morning. Underneath me, along the cliff wall that appeared terrifyingly jagged, was the ocean, its dark waves hitting the stone with tremendous force. It was both frightening to see and oddly beautiful, sending a chill up my spine as I clutched the jeep's keys tighter in my right hand, allowing the dolphin charm to bite my palm.

"Breath-taking, isn't it?" Bella asked as she took a spot beside me, resting her arms on the metal guard before looking over at me, "remember to leave the keys where he can find them, Addie. You don't want the jeep to turn into a lawn ornament up here."

"I'll leave them in the visor," I whispered to her, seeing her nod in approval of my plan.

I walked back slowly to the driver's door and pulled down the visor to hook the keys there, near the mirror. Alistair would be able to find them if he went looking for them in the morning. I had left his keys there for him before on occasion when I borrowed the jeep for small trips around Phoenix. I smiled on those memories as I closed the door and looked towards Bella, who had braced the back of her legs against the metal guard to view me, her eyes sparkling chocolate brown for the first time this morning. She gave me an almost tentative smile, before moving away from the jeep, her hand beckoning me to follow after her.

"This way," she said softly, glancing over her shoulder at me as she raised another hand to point to an obscure path, "that's where we're going tonight, Addie. I know you'll love it."

I nodded and followed behind her, trusting she knew where we were going in the end. She wouldn't let us both get lost, we were friends after all. I decided to ignore the pain that radiated throughout my body once we reached the obscure path, the cool green grass soothing my tender feet. I looked once over my shoulder to see the jeep, knowing I could always go back if I wanted to. I glanced to Bella to see she was waiting for me, her eyes twinkling. When would I get another opportunity for her to forgive me like this?

I shook my head of loose thoughts to focus on the walk ahead, catching up with Bella as she showed me a path leading into a brilliant green forest. I stepped inside it, pushing a few low branches away which allowed me to keep Bella within my field of vision. The cold air nipped at my exposed skin, forcing me to wrap my left arm across my chest to act as a windbreaker for the time being. I looked to the floor to see the strange and exotic flowers that decorated the path, their colours only partially diluted by the moonlight. They were nothing compared to the meadow I had seen in the nightmare, nothing compared to what Edward's meadow looked like in spring.

Unfortunately, I had to settle for what I could see that night, knowing I would never be invited to see those beautiful flowers, nor to see the Cullen family. I lifted my eyes to see Bella, her hands behind her back as she held the wrist of one hand in the other. Her balance seemingly improved drastically since the last time I had seen her. Her brown hair was falling away from the braid she had worked so hard on, leading me to believe that I should have offered her a bobbin to maintain it. She hummed to herself a song I vaguely recognised hearing in the jeep, which made the tears fall from my eyes and blur her image around the edges. She had hummed often at school, especially when she was distracted by something, but she had never been able to recognise the song when I asked her what it was. Those were some of the happier memories of her life to me.

The wind caught my hair and pulled it across my face, making it appear like white thread in the moonlight as I raised my right hand to push the strands behind my ear. I looked to my shoulder to see the platinum blonde, feeling a sense of disgust as I looked at it. I wished I had dyed it back to its original colour before now, and had the fairy princess extensions removed. I sighed as I remembered I had seven weeks left before I was expected to be back with Edel in Phoenix, I could have fixed my hair had I truly wanted to. But it didn't matter now, none of those petty things mattered now in the grander scheme of things.

Bella reached a fallen tree and used both of her hands to push herself up to sit on the rotting bark surface, turning herself to jump off on the other side before looking over her shoulder at me. Her dress looked as new as it had been when we had put it on her.

"Mind your step, Addie," she commented gently as I put my good hand down and pushed myself over, lowering my body slower than she had to join her on the other side.

That tree was not the only one both I and Bella had to climb over, and I tripped often over pulled-up roots or stones that I couldn't see in the dark. Having only one good arm to work with made moving complicated, which resulted in scratches and cuts to my knees and palms as our trek progressed. Bella was patient with me, leaning against nearby trees to wait when I did fall, watching as I got to my feet to join her before we continued through the wooded area. She didn't offer me any assistance, and I didn't ask for her to help me.

As we climbed higher, my ears popped and the trees thinned out, revealing the ocean I had been smelling for the last while. The moon was a little lower than I had imagined in the lightened sky, telling me it was close to dawn. The ocean was stormy, the water had ripples running along its dark surface. Bella left my side as I marvelled at the clearing we had discovered together, and climbed onto a flat rock to look over the edge and down. The wind caught her hair but she lifted her hands to move it back into place, securing her fringe with the hairband she always wore, before looking over her shoulder at me. At least she was smiling….

"You have got to see this, Addie," she said gently over the roar of waves, "the water looks so pretty from up here!"

I climbed over the flat rock to shuffle closer to her, feeling her cool hand catch mine as I leaned forward to see the ocean below. It was a straight drop down; no jagged rocks would catch me if I were to jump. The water was nearly black and I couldn't see much as the waves picked up in their force, hitting the stone surface with a terrifying amount of pressure. I looked to the sides, wondering if we had reached the highest point, and ascertained that we had. I noticed a lower ledge, one covered entirely by long grass a good bit down and to my left. But it didn't hold my interest for very long, and I looked back to the waves underneath me, hearing the water crash as I gulped. I used Bella's hand to pull me back from the edge before I looked over at her, where she released her grip on me. My tears obscured her from my view for a brief moment before I wiped them, my cheeks smarting from the rough surface of the cast. I didn't want to lose sight of her, not now. We were nearing the end…

"You promise that you'll forgive me?" I croaked as the cold air froze my body to the spot, "everything will be alright between us? We'll be friends again?

"Of course," Bella replied softly as she looked into my eyes. I wondered what she saw when she looked at me, but knew this was not the time to ask such a mundane question.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only for a few minutes," she whispered as she took another step away from me, staying out of my reach, "but I promise that I'll stay with you until the very end, until the very last moment. You would have done the same for me if you could, I know that now."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I called as I turned my back on her to look back at the water, "I wish I had done something…anything…"

"I know, Addie," she replied and I could hear the smile in her voice, "take a deep breath before you jump."

I nodded to her as I stepped closer to the lip of the flat rock, my foot loosening a few stones which fell into the darkened water below. I took the deep breath she had told me about before I pushed myself forward, away from safety and away from her. The wind whistled around me, my hair was pulled upwards as I closed my eyes. It was quick, the drop down the cliff made my frazzled heart race before the ocean embraced me, holding me close like a mother would hold her child. The cold water encircled my bare skin, and for one moment, I tried to push myself up to the surface, my lungs demanding the air. A soft hand touched my cheek, forcing me to open my eyes. Bella was floating in front of me, her hair pulled around her like seaweed as she smiled at me. Her chocolate brown eyes were friendly this time, reminding me of the friend I had lost those months ago.

"Everything will be alright, Addie. You're safe here," she whispered to me, "just let go."

I kept my eyes on her as I opened my mouth, wishing to say something to her, only for bubbles to float to the surface and water to flood down my throat. It hurt, my body demanded I get air as black spots clouded the corners of my vision. Bella faded before my eyes as I lifted a hand to reach out for her, not wanting to be alone in that moment. She had promised to be there until the end. But nothing mattered to me after a few minutes had passed, just as she had promised. My arm stopped hurting, and once I stopped fighting, the waves pushed against my body where my head connected with the stone wall of the cliff. After that, the cold didn't bother me anymore, my body stopped hurting.

She was right…it only took a few minutes…

I closed my eyes…

* * *

(Carlisle's POV)

I closed my eyes before lifting my face to the rain, feeling small droplets as they ran down my cheeks. I took one deep breath after another, finding it soothed me as I listened to the sounds of animals as they hunted. Perhaps I would join them once my shift was over. I took one step back to stand underneath the overhang before opening my eyes, watching the water from the rain drop over in a waterfall. It wasn't safe weather for a person to drive by, not that that had ever stopped anyone before. I smiled to myself before taking a seat, brushing away a few ends of cigarettes. This was my break, not that there was much work for me to complete. It was too early in the morning for drunkards and too late for parents to bring their sick children in.

"Dr Cullen?" a voice called and I looked away from the rain to see a wet Charlie Swan, his eyes tired as another man stood to his left.

The man looked taller than Charlie, nearly my height with tanned skin. His hair appeared dark but with the current rain, it may have been lighter than what I was seeing it as. His eyes, however, appeared a troubled dark brown. A faint smell of blood was coming off of him, and I noted a letterman jacket thrown over a pair of jeans in haste. It was once I had noticed the smell of blood, that I spotted two pieces of cotton wool stuck into his nostrils. Streaks of blood had been hurriedly washed from his face before he had come out this evening, which made it seem like a rather odd sight, considering he was also bare-chested underneath the jacket.

"Chief Swan," I answered, my evaluation done in a matter of milliseconds, "a pleasure to see you again. What brings you to the hospital at this hour?"

"Have you been working all night?" Charlie asked and I nodded.

"I was given the late shift," I sighed, making it seem as if it bothered me, "I'm here until late tomorrow evening. Why do you ask?"

"Has Adelaide Carmichael been here at all tonight, do you know?" the new person asked, showing me a photo of the blonde girl I had treated.

His heart was thumping quickly inside his chest, his thoughts no doubt focused on this girl. I looked to the photo, seeing a happy girl. Her skin was pale ivory that looked almost porcelain. Her hair was a light blonde, rather than the platinum colouring I had seen recently, which I believed to suit her better. The photo had been taken at a beach, the sun adding an effect to the corner of the frame. Adelaide had a towel in her hands, partially lifted in a failed attempt to block the photographer's shot of her. But that smile…she liked the person taking the picture.

"I recognise her, she's a patient of mine," I replied, "she hasn't been in this morning. Do you mind if I ask you a question in return?"

"What?" the man asked, looking oddly confused and on edge at my request.

"What happened to your nose?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Oh…that," he laughed for a moment, but it didn't reach his eyes, "she punched me."

"Did you do something to provoke her?"

"Not that I'm aware of," the man replied, "we were hoping she'd be here."

"Why?"

"She ran out of Chief Swan's house about an hour ago. We thought she might have come here, considering everything…but I guess she didn't."

"Was there a particular reason she would come to a hospital?" I queried, tilting my head to the side, "she isn't due for an x-ray until next Saturday."

"She hit her head on a bedside table, and I think she cut somewhere near her ear," the man answered.

"Is this before or after she punched you?"

"Before," the man commented as his phone buzzed.

He retrieved it from his pocket and glanced down at a message he had received, looking oddly confused before he showed it to Charlie. Charlie looked equally as puzzled before viewing me.

"Do you happen to have a map here?" he asked and I nodded, "could we borrow it for a minute?"

I pushed myself up off the bench, brushing down my trousers before walking into the hospital. The front desk had Ivy on it, her eyes on a game of Tetris when she was supposed to be filing reports from the day previous. I'd have to speak to the staff coordinator about her. I leaned over the lip of the desk, frightening Ivy who cursed before I retrieved the map.

"You scared me, Dr Cullen," she squealed and I sighed.

"Apologies, Ivy," I replied as I laid the map out flat for Chief Swan and the other man to view, "what did you wish to find?"

"My phone can locate my jeep through its built-in GPS," the man answered, "I just got a location…but I don't know anything about Forks. I only arrived three days ago and I've spent the majority of my time with Adelaide."

"Can I see?" I asked and he showed me the message.

It was a small photo of a map, the company's symbol hoovering over one specific location. I tried to zoom in on the photo, but it appeared frozen, which made locating it rather difficult for a normal person.

"It's annoying, isn't it?" the man asked me, "if we were in Phoenix, I'd be able to tell you exactly where it was. Put me in Forks…and I'm lost."

"I can't read the small print on your map," Charlie muttered as I looked back at the photo, seeing familiar names.

I looked to the map and retrieved a red pen, circling a small portion of Quileute territory. I double-checked it, for the human touch, before handing the phone back to its owner. The man and Charlie looked over the map and the small red dot I had drawn to mark where the symbol had been.

"Your jeep is there," I stated, "any particular reason why you're searching for a jeep?"

"Adelaide took it," the man replied, "your eyes are good, Dr Cullen. I couldn't see any of that."

"I'm trained to be observant," I replied with a smile, "I suggest you head over quickly. You might catch her then."

"Thanks," he replied as Charlie took the map.

"I'll replace it, Dr Cullen," the Chief muttered with a sigh, "this is the best lead we have at the moment."

"Bring her in if she needs medical assistance, I'll be available," I called and he nodded.

"Goodnight," he said before disappearing into the night with his half-naked comrade.

Only one thing bothered me. If Adelaide had run away from Charlie and her friend, why take the jeep? Did she know she'd be found if she did?

"What were you running away from, Adelaide?" I whispered to myself before returning to work.

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

I felt the bitterly cold water as it hit the low ledge and knocked my feet from side to side. The waves were murky and dark, impenetrable even with my good eyesight. The wind whipped across my skin, cooling my unusually hot body by a degree or two. The air smelt of damp earth, of fresh rain…telling me there was a storm on its way. I wasn't sure exactly when it would hit, only that Sam would order the pack into action. We would be expected to help the elderly among our reservation, retrieve sandbags if there was a flood. On top of that, I'd be expected to take part in extra patrols. No doubt I would be partnered with Paul or Quil…the fore not being one of my favourites to work with. But I had no choice, I had relinquished that right when I allowed Sam to keep the role of alpha, at least for now.

When I had first turned, I didn't want to be in charge. I didn't want to have the reservation and about twelve different men looking to me for guidance, considering I am only sixteen…though I currently look like I'm closer to my mid-twenties due to my change from your average human man into a shapeshifter. Not that being a wolf didn't have its own perks, such as running incredibly fast through the woods, or knowing my injuries would heal considerably faster than a human's.

Oh…right…

I sighed to myself as I leaned back, my hands on the back of my head as I lay flat on the low ledge. The long grass that covered this section of the cliff would hide me from immediate view in almost every direction, albeit one little path that led to my spot. One of the other pack members would find me, and no doubt drag me back into the patrols I had discarded. Sam had heard my last thought before I changed forms, of needing to take a momentary breather. I hadn't given him a chance to respond, and considering how quiet it had gotten in the last few minutes, I could only assume I wasn't required currently.

I stretched out my legs, feeling the water as it rose to wash along my calves, reminding me that I had grown over a foot in the space of a month. One of my friends from school, a girl named Abigail, had asked if I was on steroids or doing some other trendy drug. I wasn't sure what I could say to her other than no, I wasn't on drugs of any kind. Not that my father would have allowed me to be on any either. I could understand why she thought like that, seeing me bulk out and grow in such a short space of time. Perhaps I could ask Sam what I should say to people if it ever came up again.

I looked to the lowering moon, finding a smile stretch across my face as I suppressed a chuckle. The myths weren't true; I didn't stay a wolf during nights like this. I wasn't certain if that was a blessing or a curse, considering I could turn almost whenever I wanted to…not that my wardrobe would agree with the statement. I had ripped enough shorts and jumpers in such a short time frame that my father had decided to give me an allowance, the money was to be used exclusively for clothes. No doubt I'd get used to shapeshifting soon and I wouldn't need such a strict budget. I might even be able to re-direct some of the funds back into rebuilding cars and trucks, which was still a hobby of mine.

 _"_ _You're not a traditional werewolf, Jake…I'm a little disappointed…"_

My smile faded an inch as I thought that. That would have been something Bella Swan would have said to me if she knew me now, if she wasn't dead and buried. I could still see her, dark brown hair that flowed along her shoulders in tiny curls, her huge brown eyes and her too pale skin. For a girl who had lived in Phoenix, she almost seemed allergic to the sun. No matter how much she had tried, she didn't tan or burn, much to her own dismay. I missed her, wished she was here now. But that chapter in my life had concluded and I was the new Jacob Black. The old human boy had died the day Bella did, as if we were connected somehow. It was the day my father was told she was gone, that I had felt truly angry. My body had trembled and I had shifted into a wolf in our living room, my father still holding the phone as Charlie asked him if he was alright, having heard me growl as I turned.

 _"_ _Yeah, Charlie…I'm alright. Just didn't expect anything to change today…"_

My father had hung up on the chief of police and phoned Sam, who had arrived at our house with Paul. It took him three hours to calm me down, allowing me the chance to shift back. That had only given me the opportunity to cry, grieving over the girl I had been friends with…and whom I had loved to a degree. Sam and Paul had taken me from the house and brought me a forest near Emily's house, giving me free reign to punch anything I wanted to. I think Emily had had to replant the majority of her garden, with a small portion of my clothes budget going to help her in that regard. A few days after my "tantrum" (as Paul had called it), an assembly of the tribe's elders was organised and I was retold the history of the Quileutes once more, knowing now it wasn't some nonsense that was passed down along the generations.

I learned about the treaty between us and the bloodsuckers, that they supposedly only hunted animals and denied their natural thirst. Once I knew this, I felt certain one of them (most likely Edward) had killed Bella. It was because of those thoughts, which Sam heard only too clearly, that I was forbidden from attending the funeral. I had been permitted to stand in the forest and listen to the service, but only if Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil were standing with me. I heard the attendants as they spoke about Bella, especially one girl in particular. Her voice had carried, and she had told me of Bella's life in Phoenix. She earned a few light laughs when they heard of the incidents Bella had participated in their school, especially when she had accidently tripped and tackled a jock. Emily had attended on the tribe's behalf with my father, to make sure we were accounted for at least.

 _"_ _There weren't many people there. There was Charlie, her mum and her step-dad. A girl from Phoenix who didn't tell anyone her name and three of the Cullens': Edward, Esme and Carlisle. I'm not sure where they were going to go after the burial."_

I had waited until the following morning before visiting the grave, setting down a few flowers among the few bouquets that had been bought. I remembered a frame being placed under her name, a picture of two girls as they smiled. A glare had captured the second girl, and left Bella untouched. I guess that's how she would always be now, stuck forever at seventeen for loving a bloodsucker, if that's what you called love these days. I felt a faint shimmer of anger as it coursed through my veins, and I took a deep breath to calm myself. I really needed to get this under control, at least before I hurt someone. I didn't want to do to my future wife as Sam had done to Emily.

I had already lost control once, not enough to switch my form, but enough so I could cause a normal human girl injury, which went against every code our pack had. She had been defenceless, her arm broken because I gripped too tightly. I shouldn't have treated her so cruelly, knowing now that had Charlie not intervened when he had, she would have been in a far worse state. Her bright emerald green eyes still crossed my mind, both curious and wary of me at the same time. I should have taken note of her eyes and her heartbeat, recognised her for the human she clearly had been. It didn't matter that I hadn't know a bloodsucker's bittersweet smell could not be camouflaged by the smell of rain.

 _"_ _You stupid mutt! You bastard! What the fuck did I do to you?!"_

Those green eyes had been sparkling with tears, her curiosity no longer present as anger had taken its place. Her face had contorted with rage as I remembered the way she had glared at me. I had been oddly surprised when she had attempted to punch me, her eyes intent before she broke something further. Three days later, I felt regret for hurting her, and I knew saying I had lost control would never be enough to make it better, nor should I hope she'd accept my apology after what I had done. I had learned the hard way of the errors I had made once Sam had found out what had happened, and chewed me out harshly both as a human and when I shifted into my wolf form to escape him, the latter earning the attention of all other wolves in the area, who also joined in giving out to me. I had eventually returned home, needing a break from everyone's thoughts on the matter, only to find my father on the phone with Charlie.

 _"_ _Yeah, I'll let him know. Thanks for keeping us informed, Charlie. Goodbye."_

Adelaide had required surgery to repair the damage I had inflicted. A plate had to be pinned to her arm to repair the bone, her ribs had to be wrapped and she'd needed a chest tube to fix a collapsed lung. It must have been painful for her, and for one guilty moment, I was grateful that I did possess accelerated healing. One thing stuck with me about the whole incident, one thing I couldn't quite comprehend. Charlie had visited us the next day, a tote bag in his car for Adelaide with some fresh clothes (or Bella's unneeded clothes now that I thought about it). Charlie's eyes had been a clear, warm chocolate brown like his daughter's had once been. This was the man I recognised from before Bella had died, and for one moment, I wondered what had changed. Why wasn't he a grieving mess like he had been the day before Adelaide had been admitted to hospital? Those thoughts had been side-tracked however, when he informed me the reason of his visit, running an agitated hand through his hair as he spoke.

 _"_ _Jake…Adelaide could press charges against you for what happened. What you did, it's called assault, Jake. I'd have to bring you in if she did proceed. Do you understand how serious this is for you?"_

I hadn't answered him, already knowing that I would have hell to pay if she decided to take action against me. They'd only have to take one look at her, a thin school girl, and then to me, seeing someone who looked troublesome, and make their minds up. So I waited patiently for any news, hoping nothing went wrong for me the days that followed. Charlie visited us each evening before visiting hours, informing me of my rights and outlining the potential charges so I could understand them. As he wasn't immediate family to Adelaide, he wasn't allowed to sit with her between visiting times. It was the doctor, the bloodsucking leader, who had told him that she required more bed rest than the normal teenage girl and as such, should be left alone until the allocated visiting hours. Charlie didn't complain, knowing the doctor was right in a way, but it still annoyed me. Why did Charlie still trust him, even after Bella had died? Couldn't he link one and one together, and paint the picture of Edward killing his daughter like I had?

It took four more days after her initial surgery before Charlie arrived to our house. It was early morning and I had just come back from a patrol. He had been looking for me, dressed in his uniform and on his way to work. I had walked up to him, seeing a folded piece of paper in his hands that appeared photocopied. When he had spotted me, he'd looked slightly relieved as he showed me the document in his hands.

 _"_ _I, Adelaide Ellen Carmichael, hereby refuse to press charges against Jacob Black in relation to any and all injuries I have received…"_

 _"_ _She told me that she doesn't want to do anything against you. She just wants to recover and go home as soon as she can. Unfortunately, it looks like she's stuck in Forks for a little longer. Jake, you're lucky this time. There may not be a second chance next time…"_

I still had that photocopied statement in my room, her handwriting oddly beautiful and unique. Once I knew what was happening, or rather, what wasn't, I had found myself curious about the girl, making me wonder why she had decided on that course of action. I extended my patrol out to Charlie's house, knowing in a small piece of my mind that I was trespassing on Cullen territory if I was found by a bloodsucker. But no one appeared, no one asked me to vacate the premises, which gave me the opportunity to visit the house often during the night. It took a couple more days before she was discharged from the hospital, returning in the dead of night with Charlie. Her arm had been in a sling and her skin had been too pale to be healthy. Charlie had carried the original tote bag into the house, helping her when she needed the assistance before the door closed. Early the next morning, I had reached my vantage point as Adelaide stood on the curb of K Street to wait for a taxi before leaving the house for a few hours, returning in the same taxi. She'd had an almost too familiar bittersweet smell on her skin and clothes, informing me that she had gone to see a bloodsucker. Had she needed to go to the hospital or had she gone to their lair?

I could understand that if she was in pain, she would visit a hospital, but I couldn't comprehend any reason why she would feel the need to visit their lair. I had pondered that as she ran into the house, stumbling on the porch before she disappeared from my view. That was the same day that the crying started. She didn't leave the house again, not for a single reason even if Charlie suggested something to her.

 _"_ _I need to do some shopping. Do you want to come with, kiddo?"_

 _"_ _I forgot a file at the station. Want to get some air?"_

But nothing worked and she continued to hole herself up in the house. A few days passed before a new person arrived, one who introduced himself as Alistair DuBois. He had been nearly my height, which meant he towered over Charlie.

 _"_ _I received a voice mail from Adelaide, who told me she was staying here. I'm a friend of hers from Phoenix. Do you mind if I see her?"_

He had apparently driven from his school and his soccer training to be here in Forks as soon as he possibly could. When he offered to find a hotel to stay in for the duration of his visit, Charlie had pulled the sofa out and given him a blanket to use. He had been in the house since his first day, not using the sofa but keeping Adelaide company in Bella's room. She would scream often during the night, a dream scaring her into this reality. I wondered what she dreamt of that would cause such a bloodcurdling scream. It was almost as if someone was killing her…repeatedly.

"I'll go over to the house before I get back to work," I whispered to myself before looking back to the sky.

I watched as the clouds moved slowly along the skyline, attempting to ebb at the limited light that the moon offered to those driving on the roads this evening. I knew from experience that it would have been perfect weather for someone to walk through the forest, but I knew it would also pose dangers to a human who would be idiotic enough to do so. Not only because it was cold and a storm was on its way, but because of bloodsuckers that might also be in the area. But it got better the more time I spent on the ledge, and I found that it was oddly peaceful here, perhaps I would visit more often.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," a voice called out somewhere in the distance, "I wish I had done something…anything…"

I pushed myself up on the ledge, allowing me to see better. The voice had sounded familiar to me but I wasn't able to pinpoint an exact person to the voice. It had sounded distant and distorted, clearly spoken nowhere near me. With ears like mine, that wasn't very helpful. I looked across the waters before looking behind myself, curious to know if the person had been by the reservation. I dismissed the idea and glanced to the taller cliff ledges, places I had once considered too dangerous to jump from. I could make out the trees as they obscured the sky temporarily, before my gaze stopped on one cliff lip. The rain dropped around her, revealing the darkened image of the girl standing there. Her hair appeared almost white and dishevelled, her hands at her sides as she looked down into the waves below. What was she doing?

I didn't need an answer as she threw herself off the ledge, her hands behind her as her legs flailed. The drop would be too quick for her to turn her body, but I realised just how wrong I was as she managed it, allowing her back to take the brunt of the force. It took four seconds before she disappeared from my view altogether, and I rubbed my eyes, wondering if I had imagined it. Her anxious voice echoed in my head as I leaned forward, waiting for her to resurface…but she never did.

"Shit," I snapped as I pushed myself off my ledge and jumped into the treacherous water.

I hoped I had reacted fast enough to ensure there was time still to save her. I took a deep breath and swam quicker, questioning her sanity as I did. A small part of me wondered why she had apologised, wondered what she had done that could be considered so terrible. I pressed the palm of my hand into a jagged rock and used it as a marker, lifting my head out of the ocean to view my surroundings. Where had she dropped? I felt the waves as they hit my spine with enough force to shatter the bone, and had I been human, it might very well have. But I was no longer human…and that didn't bother me anymore.

It took me a moment to notice an expansive ring of bubbles, an indicator that someone was underneath and losing air. I dove under quickly and followed the push of the waves until I saw her. Her hair was a long white colour under the waves, her skin almost porcelain. Her eyes were closed and her lips were powder blue. I watched as her body rested against the creases of the cliff wall, as if it could cradle her while she slept. There was a spot on top of her head that appeared almost purple, which I took to be either a bruise or blood. I dropped lower to put myself level with her, noticing her mouth was open and a few bubbles were still escaping. She wasn't dressed for cliff-jumping, that was clear from the t-shirt and shorts. Shadows were lit under her eyes, informing me that she hadn't been sleeping well recently. I reached forward to catch her right hand to pull her body away from the cliff and closer to me, spotting the all too familiar powder pink cast on her left arm once I had. I only knew one person who possessed it, and wondered if the girl I was helping was Adelaide Carmichael. It couldn't be, could it?

I broke the surface, moving my firm grip on her arm to her waist to secure her body as her head bobbed along the waves. I raised my free hand carefully to push her damp hair away from her face, curious to know what had gotten into her. It was as I held her, that I noticed she wasn't breathing, and her heartbeat was weaker than it should have been for a normal human. It was as if her body was shutting down, and I knew I couldn't allow it. I gripped her waist tighter, feeling her ribs protest as I did, but ignored it as I swam us both to the ledge. I needed to bring her back, and wished I was a faster swimmer than I was. Once I reached the ledge, I pushed her up, allowing her to roll onto one side as I climbed out before setting her on her back. Water from my hair dripped along her face as her heart slowed down further. It then decided it'd had enough, and I looked at her with shock in my eyes as her heart gave up. I pressed my hands over her heart and started compressions.

"Come on!" I snarled at her, once more seeing those curious green eyes, the girl who had tried punching me, "you can't die! Come back, Adelaide!"

I tilted her chin and breathed into her mouth quickly, tasting the salt water on her lips. I hoped it reached her lungs and that she hadn't swallowed too much water before I returned to the chest compressions. I kept my eyes on her face, wishing I didn't have to see her like this. She reminded me of a lifeless doll under my hands, something a child would discard over time. I pushed those thoughts from my mind and focused on our brief encounter. The girl who had punched me, the girl who had looked wary when she had first seen me. The sound of her heartbeat as she glared at me. The girl who stood on the curb, waiting for a taxi to collect her and the girl who couldn't sleep at night, who screamed after a nightmare. An image of her emerald green eyes stuck in my mind, appearing almost otherworldly, reminded me that they couldn't be gone forever, they couldn't be closed for eternity.

"Come on, Adelaide!" I called out as I pushed on her chest, "come on!"

I lowered my mouth once more to hers, felt her cold lips as I breathed air into her lungs. Her body trembled, and I pulled away as water began flowing heavily over her still blue lips and into the grass underneath her freezing body. She turned her head to the side to cough, her body convulsing slightly as I listened to her heart. It bet slowly inside of her chest, which made me hope she was back. She took in shallow breaths, her lungs incapable of much else as she returned to the land of the living. Her green eyes flickered for one moment, showing me a thin film as it faded. She looked in my general direction, but I knew she couldn't see me for who I was. Tears ran across her bruised cheeks, mixing together with the salt water still on her skin. Her head was bleeding slower now that she was out of the water. I carefully put an arm around her back, lifting her slightly so she could lean into me, her body trembling. I ran my hand along her arm, hoping it would slowly warm her as I did. She moved her gaze from my neck to look out across the water, her legs turned slightly as her arms rested across her stomach.

"Am…I…dead…?" she croaked, her voice almost too low for me to hear her.

"Not anymore," I whispered back.

Those words didn't seem to be the ones she wanted to hear, causing her some distress as I held her a little tighter. Tears ran along my arm as she cried.

"She'll…never…forgive…me…now," Adelaide wheezed before closing her eyes, her head leaning back to rest along my arms.

I moved my free hand to wipe her eyes, wondering what had gotten into her, and who she needed to gain forgiveness from. Why had she gone cliff-jumping? Had she intended it for non-recreational use? I'd have to ask her when she woke up.

"Jake!" a voice called and I looked behind me, seeing two familiar faces as I did so.

I lifted Adelaide into my arms and vacated my little ledge, not wishing for it to be discovered so soon after my first turn some months back. It was the one place the wolves didn't know about, and when I felt at my worst, I needed a chance to escape. I broke through the hedges and made sure to walk behind the shop, as if I had come from the beach rather than the cliff. Standing in the middle of the reservation was Sam, and by his right was Paul. I didn't need to see into their heads to know they were both looking for me, considering I had shifted back without warning.

"Jake!"

"I'll check his house," Sam stated, turning to head towards my home.

"I'm here," I called out and both men looked to me, their eyes hooded and indescribable in the dark.

"Jake, where did you disappear to?" the alpha questioned as I walked slowly towards them, adjusting my grip on Adelaide's soaking body.

Her breathing was weak; her heart didn't seem as strong as it should have been. I looked down at her pale face and wondered briefly what would have happened had I not taken the break. Would anyone have been there to fish her out of the water? Been capable of reviving her? Would she have died out there, her body to later wash up on the shore? The thought annoyed me, and I clutched her tighter to my chest, hearing her cough when I did. What had made her think jumping was a good idea?

Sam and Paul waited for me to reach them, curious about my appearance and about what I held in my arms. Paul was the first to move, pushing hair away from her mouth as Sam looked her over. I wasn't sure what was going on through their minds, only that I couldn't stay like this for much longer. I didn't want her to freeze to death after resuscitating her.

"Who is she?" Sam asked as her right hand clenched slightly as she slept.

"Adelaide Carmichael," I replied, "she just jumped off the cliff."

"Did she not notice the storm?" Paul muttered, as Sam and I turned to glare at him, "what?!"

"I don't think it was recreational," I stated with a sigh as Sam looked back at me, "I had to revive her."

I shied away from the sight of Adelaide, dead in front of me the way I had imagined Bella to be. I didn't want to know another person who was killed, whether it be by the hands of some bloodsuckers, or by jumping off a cliff.

"Is she safe around you? Can you control your anger?" Sam questioned and I nodded, "good. She'll need to be cleaned up, and those clothes removed so she can stay warm. Head to the cottage. Emily should be awake, I'll call her and let her know you'll be on your way. Stay until the morning, I'll let Billy know where you'll be."

"Thanks Sam," I said gently and started walking towards my house, my intent to drive my car to Emily's house.

"Jake," Sam called and I looked back to see he was holding out a pair of keys to me, "you can borrow my truck."

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't be offering otherwise," he stated as I retrieved the keys and he caught my arm, "try not to disappear like this again. You had Embrey thinking you'd been caught by the vampires."

"Sure," I answered as I walked to his truck.

Sam took the keys off me to open the passenger door first, and found a thick blanket and towel. He set the towel down on the chair and looked to Paul and I.

"Get her standing," he stated as Paul helped me adjust my grip on her upper arm.

Once she looked like she was upright, Sam wrapped the blanket around her before aiding us in putting her into the truck. He unrolled the window so he could adjust her head and give her somewhere to rest more comfortably. With that done, he handed me the keys once more.

"Be careful, Jake," he stated as Paul nodded in my general direction, "we'll be down later."

They didn't give me the opportunity to reply as they ran into the forest, and out of sight. I could hear the distinct sound of ripping clothes, knowing they had a lot of ground to cover, before meeting the other wolves for the final conversation before we went to bed. I took a deep breath as I slipped onto the leather driver's seat and closed the door, glancing over at Adelaide as she shivered. I put the keys in the ignition and turned on the heating, hoping it helped a little bit as I put the truck in gear. I pulled away from the parking spot and followed the road leading out of the reservation.

Adelaide didn't react, not to the guttural sound of the engine or to the movement of the truck as I edged towards its maximum speed. I wasn't sure what I could expect from her, having never done anything quite like this before. I glanced over to her as I waited for the familiar overgrow laneway that led away from civilisation and to Emily's. I turned down the radio until it was a hum to a human's ears, not wishing to wake Adelaide. I took the turn onto the laneway and wondered, as I often did, why Sam had put Emily out here. They'd been married a year, shortly after the accident that had caused Sam to scar his wife. A small voice told me he was hiding her, didn't want others to think the worst of him. That voice was told to shut up when I was on patrol, knowing that if Sam heard those conclusions, he would become unbearable.

I remembered asking Emily about it once, wondering why she hadn't asked to be closer to her family or the reservation. It was hardly a safe location if we were attacked by the bloodsuckers, whether they were as tame as the Cullen family claimed to be or blood-thirsty monsters that attacked without a conscience.

 _"_ _It can be very quiet…oddly peaceful…"_

I wondered if she ever felt lonely, knowing that her only guests were her husband, the pack every other day, her mother and two friends she knew since school. The wolf pack would be the majority of her visitors, and she often fed us dinner when we arrived. But that was hardly the type of relationship that could be healthy, and none of us visited her for social reasons. More often than not, we were ordered to go to her house when one of us had stepped out of line, allowing Sam the opportunity to speak to us one-on-one and in human form.

With a sigh, I focused on the drive, feeling the bumps and curves along the road as I did. I had run down this road as a wolf, felt the ground under my paws. I couldn't comprehend how I had existed as the old Jacob Black when there was so much out there. Those thoughts were still circulating as I reached Emily's house, the lights turned on as the sun started rising to take the place of the moon. I could hear voices from within, and wondered if Emily had asked one of her friends to stay over with her. I'd have to apologise for disturbing her this early in the morning, knowing no reasonable person would be awake right now. I dropped down from the cab of the truck, grabbing the keys as I did before making my way towards Adelaide's side. It was as I opened her door that Emily stepped out in a nightgown, her hair combed back and her eyes tired. She seemed to have just woken up, which contradicted what Sam had thought about her sleeping habits.

"Hey Jake," she said as she wrapped her arms around her chest, "nice to see you again."

"Hey Emily," I replied as I lifted Adelaide out and knocked the door closed with my hip, "Sam call you?"

"We just hung up," she stated as she beckoned me closer, retrieving the truck's keys from me, "do you want a cup of coffee or a muffin?"

"A muffin, please," I answered as she opened the door and waited for me to proceed, "where should I drop her?"

"No, no dropping," Emily said quickly, "I've just made up the spare room for her to use. The second door to the right of the bathroom, put her in there."

She smiled before leading me through the dimly lit cottage. I noted the bathroom and followed behind Emily as she took a turn down one hallway until we stopped outside a heavy oak door. She unlocked it and allowed me to walk in first. The room was nearly as large as her own bedroom, a double bed set under a window, the curtains billowing with a light breeze. The walls were painted a pale cream to match the curtains, and a rocking horse sat in a corner near the en-suite bathroom. A small stool had been put near the bed with towels and a first-aid kit at the ready. On the bed, near the pillows were spare clothes for me and something loose for Adelaide to wear.

"Just set her down there," she said softly as I placed Adelaide down carefully near the mountain of towels, "and now take these," she handed me the spare clothes, "get changed and go wait in the kitchen."

"What?"

"I have to undress her," she replied as she placed her hands on my back, giving the illusion she was pushing me out of the room.

Once I had passed the threshold, Emily locked the bedroom door. I felt my mouth drop open slightly before I moved away and went for the bathroom. I found a towel and dried the hair that hadn't with it and changed out of my damp jeans. Since I had no plan on shifting any time soon, I found one of my old t-shirts that Emily had left in the new clothes and threw it over the new jeans, pulling on a pair of Sam's socks before looking in the mirror. I could sleep for days, my body felt like it had reached its limit. But I knew that wasn't possible. I unlocked the bathroom door and moved to the kitchen, seeing Emily was at the counter with a muffin and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I threw her pyjamas away," she said as she sipped the coffee, "and put some ice on her forehead for now."

"You're not bandaging her?"

"I have to wait for her skin to dry a little more before I attempt it. I'm certain her cast is gone though. I tried using the hairdryer to dry it a little…but I'm not sure it helped in the slightest. If I can't do anything, Jake, you'll have to bring her to the hospital."

"Why?!" I muttered, my voice sounding cold, "just so that bloodsucker can take a bite of her?!"

Emily didn't answer me as she pushed the muffin closer, looking out the window once I had started eating. I took huge bites and imagined I was doing the same to Edward Cullen, making him feel the pain I had since Bella's death. On that thought, I wondered if they were still residing here, or had they moved away? Could they stay after their "son" had killed his girlfriend?

"Are the bloodsuckers still in residence?" I commented and Emily looked over at me.

"According to Sam, all seven of them are still living in Forks," she answered as she finished her coffee, "I'll be awake for the next few hours before going into town. You can go keep Adelaide company until she wakes up, if you want to."

"Sure, why not," I said with a sigh, knowing she didn't want to talk about the Cullen family, especially not with me.

I ambled down the hallway to the spare bedroom door. I pushed it open slowly and looked in, seeing Adelaide was under the sheets. She was breathing shallowly, and her heart still seemed to be beating far too slow to be healthy. Her hands and arms were cut up, not severely but enough to cause the skin to smart. Her cast was dripping water on the floor, which Emily had graced with a towel. Her hair was braided over one of her shoulders, and the ends were forming a puddle on the pillows as she slept. I wasn't sure from this angle if Emily had put clothes on her, or was waiting until she was dry and bandaged.

"Bella…" she rasped, her throat sounding like a fixture for a blender as she slept, "Bella…"

"I wonder if we're thinking about the same person," I whispered as I leaned forward to hold her good hand, "if so, how do you know Bella Swan?"

She didn't answer my question, nor affirm my suspicion that we were both remembering the same Bella. I hadn't expected her to say anything, wondering briefly why she had visited Charlie in the first place, and after he'd dropped her to the hospital he had been oddly exuberant, his eyes lit up in a way I hadn't seen in months, certain he would never be the same after his daughter died. It was as if he had stopped grieving for her, and his outlook had turned slightly brighter because of it. Adelaide Carmichael, when I had first seen her that fateful day, had appeared doe-eyed and curious, but when I looked at her now, it was as if she had switched places with Charlie.

"Cold…so…cold…" Adelaide rasped and I moved to place my hand along her arm, feeling the chill it emitted.

It wouldn't be good to allow her to remain cold. I moved to the other side of the bed and curled up, putting my arm under her head as she shivered. It took a few minutes before she moved her body to rest her face along my chest, her right hand clenching some of my t-shirt as she took in more shallow breaths, her lungs incapable of much else. I ran my fingers along the side of her face carefully, hearing her sigh softly in her sleep. I'd stay with her until the morning, get her something to eat before I brought her back to Charlie's…or I'd drive her to Phoenix myself, putting her out of danger entirely. I'd just close my eyes for a moment…

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself yawning as the sun broke through the window above me and made my warm body feel even hotter. I heard coughing, which was followed by a low laugh. I turned my head from the window to look at the doorway, seeing Paul and Sam, Emily partially hidden behind them as all three stood watching me, smirking.

"Aww…poor Sleeping Beauty woke up," Paul chirped as he put his hand to his mouth, "and he was dreaming so soundly."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snarled, feeling something move at my side, forcing me to freeze.

"No," a faint voice mumbled as I looked down to see Adelaide was still lying on my chest, her hair a mess of loose curls.

"I'm surprised your snoring didn't wake her up," Sam stated, "it woke Emily up three times."

"Really?"

"It's alright, I had some chores to do around the house," Emily said quickly, waving her hand in dismissal, "how did you sleep?"

My back ached from the odd angle I was at and my arm was numb. I sighed as I looked away from the threesome. I wanted my own bed, my own room.

"Anyway," Emily stated, guessing I wouldn't respond, "I made some breakfast for the three of you and it will be ready in a few minutes. Do you want your plate in here, Jake?"

"It might be easier than disentangling him from her," Paul said with a chuckle as he left to raid the kitchen.

I looked over Adelaide and saw her hands were bandaged, as was her head and some of her back. Her cast had been removed, and replaced by some light gauze which was pinned near her wrist. An icepack sat on her arm, as if to reduce some swelling. When had she changed?

"I came in here about two hours after you had and found you both asleep," Emily said with a smile, "Sam had come home and between the two of us, we got her bandaged and dressed without disturbing you. I think that was an achievement in and of itself."

Paul returned with a muffin in his mouth as he leaned on the doorframe, his eyes bright with humour.

"My job was to smother you if you did wake up," he commented as he held the remains of the muffin, "but sadly, you were uncooperative."

"I wonder why," I muttered as Sam chuckled, before looking seriously at me.

"Jake," he said simply, "be aware that Emily and I did the best we could. If her condition worsens, you'll need to bring her to the hospital for treatment, since she isn't like us."

"You want to put her in danger?" I coughed, knowing Paul was watching me, "he'll just consider her a takeaway breakfast!"

"It's against our treaty for them to bite a human," Sam stated carefully.

"But-"

"You owe her, Jake," Sam said coldly in a low voice, one so low that only Paul and I could hear him.

"Oh that's right!" Paul said with a smirk, "Emily, this is the lovely girl who punched our Jake here!"

"Really?" Emily questioned and I nodded in response, "poor thing must have hurt her hand pretty badly then."

"What about my face?" I mumbled, hearing Emily laugh in response as Sam smiled, sensing that the tension had eased.

"You'd hardly feel a thing," she replied, "now, I think breakfast will be cooked so I'll start serving it up. Be right back."

My stomach growled as the three of them left me in the room, Paul wanting first dibs on any bacon he saw. I sighed as I felt Adelaide move closer. I kept myself occupied by listening to her heart beat weakly inside of her chest, still attempting to return to its old rhythm with limited success. It would probably be days before it was back to normal for her, the jump a distant memory. Her breaths gradually deepened as she slept more soundly, her hair tickling my arm each time she moved.

It took twenty minutes before Emily returned to the room with a plate in her hands, steam rising up quickly as she set it on the bedside table. She handed me a fork before waving, closing the door slightly as she left. I looked to the plate and saw it was piled high with sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes and what appeared to be toast. It was both a nice and sad fact about being a wolf. We required more energy for our bodies and burnt off calories quickly, leaving us lean and often muscled. As such, we had to jumbo-size every meal and often ate about six times a day between full meals and snacks. I left the fork by my side and reached for a piece of bacon to nibble on, knowing I wouldn't be able to fully enjoy the meal until Adelaide woke up.

I was grateful that it didn't take very long for that to happen…

"Ow," she rasped, her right hand clutching my shirt a little tighter between her fingers.

I looked down to watch her as she opened her eyes, licking her lips before pulling a face from the residual taste of salt water. She rubbed her eyes carefully before stretching, just enough for me to hear the bones in her body protest. Her stomach growled nearly as loudly as mine had before she turned her head to view the room she now occupied. She wouldn't recognise anything here, which would no doubt cause her some distress as she turned her head to look at me, wondering what her head was lying on if it wasn't a pillow. I didn't move my arm from around her back, or the piece of bacon I held to my mouth. Her green eyes were clear, the colour reminding me of emeralds and forest walks I had taken as a child when my mother had still been alive. I waited for her to say something, anything would do, but the situation only grew in awkwardness before I took a bite of the bacon and held the remains out to her.

"Do you want some?" I asked her as she looked to the meat, "it's still warm."

She didn't answer me, and only moved her right hand to collect the meat I had offered. She placed it between her index finger and thumb before lifting it to her lips, leaving a grease trail to cover the salt water taste. She took a small tentative bite, clearly testing if she could eat it before returning her attention to my face, mimicking the expression I must have had as she held the piece of bacon to her mouth without moving. When she did it, however, it looked oddly cute.

"Do you want some more?" I asked her as she bit down and ate what was left of the bacon, and nodded, "great."

I lifted her very carefully up to sit beside me on the bed, leaning on me to keep her warm as I retrieved the plate and set it down on my lap. I found the fork by my side and held it out to her, knowing I didn't have a need for it. She took it after a moment and poked a sausage, making it roll slightly before she stabbed it. With that accomplished, she nibbled at it like a hamster, relaxing slightly as we ate, her eyes no longer focused on me, but the door to the bedroom.

"How do you feel?" I whispered and she shrugged her shoulders, which was awkward considering she was leaning against me, "do you remember what happened early this morning?"

"Not in detail," she rasped, before stabbing a mushroom to eat, "the last thing I really remember is jumping off the cliff…and then it got cold."

"I think you hit your head on some of the rocks," I said slowly, "you were unconscious. I saw you jump and brought you here. Do you know why you jumped?"

Adelaide didn't answer me as I grabbed a sausage and a piece of bacon while she was distracted. As my hand left the plate, she stabbed another sausage for herself. I ate with her until all the food was gone, having left the scrambled eggs and toast for her since she seemed to like them. Once the plate was empty, she set the fork down and looked at her left arm, running her fingers along the gauze as she took a deep breath, her heart still rather weak. She may need to go to a hospital by the looks of it…

"I jumped off the cliff because she said it would make everything right again," she croaked after a moment.

"What would be made right if you died?" I questioned.

"She'd finally be at peace," Adelaide replied before looking into my eyes, her own brimming with tears, "she said she'd finally forgive me for not helping her when she needed me."

"Who?"

"Bella," she whispered, her voice low, "Bella Swan."

Why would Bella not be at peace? And why would Adelaide think she should throw herself off a cliff, to make things better?

"How did you know her?" I asked, certain Bella had never mentioned her before.

"We went to school as kids," she croaked, wiping her eyes as she spoke, "I used to keep her company during the summer when she visited Charlie."

I remembered my father had brought me to Bella's house on occasion when Charlie told him she was there, and I didn't have many friends at the time. When I thought on it, I remembered seeing another girl there sometimes, but she didn't often go outside. I looked to Adelaide now, and tried to picture her as that little girl, the one Bella considered strange at the best of times.

 _"_ _She's just afraid of all these germs…don't mind her…"_

"Bella said you were scared of germs, so you stayed in a lot," I whispered and she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not why I stayed in most of the time," she answered softly, "Bella and I used to play at night too…there were these fireflies that always got caught in my hair."

"If that's how you remember Bella, what would make you think she'd want you to jump off a cliff?"

"She rang me the night she died, and told me that shit had hit the fan. I should have known something was seriously wrong. I should have gotten into my car and driven to see her, whether that be Forks or Phoenix, it didn't matter! I would have kept her on the phone the whole time. I would have made sure that I talked her out of any stupid plan she could think of and maybe…maybe she'd still be…"

 _Alive…_

In my head, Bella would have died that night, no matter who drove and to where, that bloodsucker had seen to it. All Adelaide would have done that night, is put herself in danger to save a corpse. What would Edward Cullen had done had he seen her, this girl who didn't mind punching those stronger than her? Would anyone have helped her? I felt my anger bubbling to the surface, not enough for me to shift forms, but I felt my body tremble.

"It's not your fault," I hissed, "it's that soulless blood-"

I felt something catch my tongue and hold it, stopping me from saying another word about the Cullen family and vampires. It was that stupid gag order Sam had implemented on each of us, knowing it wouldn't be smart for a human to be aware of those creatures.

"Hey," Adelaide whispered, her hand moving away from her face to touch my arm, "you don't need to get angry."

I felt this odd sense of calm overcome me, and then my body stopped trembling. I didn't feel nearly as angry, and when I looked at Adelaide, I saw faint traces of distress in her eyes as her heart stuttered. She took her hand away from my arm and traced the veins of her hand, running them along old scars at her wrists. What the hell had happened to this girl? I took a deep breath, and tried to think of a way to make her feel a little better, now that my head was clearer.

"Adelaide, do you honestly think she would have listened to anything, either from you or anyone, when she had already formulated a plan? She was as stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be."

"I guess you're right," she whispered as she wiped her eyes again, "she made her plans and stuck to them, whether she liked it or not."

"So there's no reason to beat yourself up about it," I continued and she nodded, "I have a feeling that no matter what we did, Bella would have ended up in that ballet studio…"

"Huh?" she questioned, her head turning quickly to view me, "ballet studio?"

"Yeah…that's where she died," I replied, and then realised the error in what I was saying, "I mean, she went to a hotel."

"You said ballet studio…no one should know that," she whispered, "the story was she went to a hotel in Phoenix to meet Dr Cullen and Edward, who were supposed to talk her into returning to Forks. She tripped on the stairs and fell down, at least two flights before going through a window. So how come, you have the same story as him?"

I had found out the truth because I had visited Phoenix once I had the ability to shift forms. I had smelled her blood along the burnt remains of the ballet studio and a video recorder had been left under the protection of fallen beams. When I brought it home, I had seen what had happened to Bella…up to a certain point of course. I could only guess that Edward had ended her life.

"I must have gotten confused," she whispered after a moment, shaking out her head, looking at me with a faint smile, before changing the subject, "I never thought I'd be talking to you this easily. Considering how we first met and everything…"

"I'm glad you're here talking to me," I said gently and she nodded.

We sat in silence as we both looked at each other. Her eyes were shimmering, her lips seemed a little pale. Her skin was lit like porcelain and her hair was too white to be real. I could smell the faint traces of bleach on it, and knew her hair was prettier when it was light blonde. Her smile got warmer slowly, her hand on my arm as she sighed.

"You're the first person I've ever been able to talk to about this," she said in a low voice, "I've never felt this…light before."

"About Bella?"

"Yeah," she replied as she leaned her head on my shoulder, "I'd normally deal with it myself."

"I think I saw the methods you dealt with it…" I whispered as I touched one scar along her wrist.

"That was years ago," she replied, "when I didn't know any other way."

"Can I ask you a question?" I queried and she nodded, her fingers tracing shapes along my arm, "about Charlie?"

"What about him?"

"He brought you to the hospital…and seemed better when I saw him next, as if he'd been…I don't know. Like he'd finished grieving and was getting on with his life."

"That's because he is," Adelaide replied, "for him, it's done. He can live the life he neglected for the last few months."

"But how?"

"Jacob," she said softly, moving her body so she could kneel in front of me, tucking some hair behind her ears, "I want to tell you why he's like that. But for me to do that, I need you to keep an open mind to everything I say to you. It will sound crazy to begin with, but I promise, that no matter what I do…I don't cause anyone harm. Okay?"

"Okay…" I replied, finding myself feeling nervous at her words.

"Alright," she said softly, "I took away Charlie's grief so he could return to how he was before Bella died. On the night she died, she called me and asked me to make sure no one suffered over her death. So once I was able, I drove to Forks and helped Charlie. I regret that I didn't come down sooner. Perhaps then, it would have been better for everyone in the end."

"Why did Bella think you could do this?"

"I have this ability that allows me to suppress a person's memories and all the emotions that were ever linked to it. I can do it to anyone, but I've found it easier to focus on one sensation such as grief. It's because of that, I can make a person who is lost to their grief come out of it intact, their pain gone and their burden a little lighter. But for that to work, you have to understand that someone needs to feel that pain, that helplessness, that was caused by their grief. Grief cannot be put off to another day, it must be dealt with in the moment. So each time I help a person, I take on their grief and their emotions, which helps them break out of it."

I reminded myself of when I felt angry, and she'd touched my arm. Had she taken it from me?

"Earlier…?"

"Something told me that if you allowed yourself to get any more annoyed at the situation, something bad would have happened, either to you or me. So I calmed you down a little…just enough for you to see reason again."

I looked into her eyes and saw her brows were furrowed slightly, and I wasn't sure what I could say in response. I had so many questions for her, but nothing that could be answered in the short time we had left.

"Is it because of this grief that you jumped off the cliff?" I asked after a moment, "because of Charlie?"

I wouldn't have put Charlie down as suicidal, having seen him acting despondent when we visited him every day at least. We had tried speaking to him, hoping we could better understand how he was feeling, but he never answered us.

"No," she replied, "Charlie wasn't feeling like that. Someone else was, and it didn't help when I piled his grief on with Charlie's."

"Who?"

"I helped Bella's ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen," she stated as she looked to her hands, "he was suicidal…had every intention to end his life to be with her again."

I wanted to smile at those words, knowing that the bloodsucker had suffered for what he had done, for murdering Bella. I still felt he deserved so much more for his crimes than that, but I had been banned by Sam from ripping his head off of his shoulders. I think it would have been oddly satisfying had I been able to, knowing I caught him. I wanted to say something to express these feelings, only noticing the sadness in Adelaide's eyes. I knew then that I couldn't smile at his suffering, knowing she had taken his torment from him, suppressed the pain he had been feeling and took it upon herself to shoulder his burden. She had been the one to act out something he had intended to do, something that would have meant the death of one of them. I didn't much care if the bloodsucker killed himself…but I definitely didn't want Adelaide to go.

"When did you go to see him?" I asked.

"About four or five days ago," she replied, "I don't really remember. But after it, and I got back to Charlie's…it floored me. I couldn't escape it…and I couldn't sleep well, because of the nightmares. That's where Bella got her revenge…where they all got their revenge…"

"Oh…"

"He felt like shit, Jacob," she whispered, "and I know you don't like him…but no one should ever feel like that."

"The same could be said about you," I mumbled and she looked into my eyes again, "is there anything I can do to help you?"

As I said those words, I watched as her curious eyes grew slightly surprised, clearly unfamiliar with the notion of someone offering to help her. Since she'd felt this way, what had Charlie or Alistair done? Had they left her to deal with herself? In my opinion, considering the events that had unfolded, they'd not done enough to prevent her from jumping off a cliff early in the morning. On that thought, I wondered if I should borrow Emily's phone and let Charlie know Adelaide was with me, and that she was safe.

"I don't know," she whispered softly, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips, "I feel a little better now…"

"How bad was it? Before?"

"I saw Bella everywhere I looked…and she told me that she would forgive me if I jumped off the cliff, that we would be even. She liked to say that no one cared for me, that I was a waste of space."

Adelaide caught both her hands and held them tight, looking agitated by the discussion topic. I watched as one knuckle appeared to move slightly when she did hold her own hand, as if it were broken. Had that been the same hand she'd punched me with? How much damage had I unintentionally inflicted?

"Well, I can tell you right now, Bella is wrong," I stated as I caught one of her hands, "you're not a waste of space, and I'm certain that a lot of people care for you. You have Charlie, your friend Alistair, your parents and well…I'd hate for you to go…"

"My mom died when I was born, from unforeseen complications," she commented, looking at me from beneath her lashes, "and my dad lives in Canada, only calling if he wants me to visit a friend or associate of his that's grieving. I've been to most of America by now, I think."

She looked down at our hands before glancing up at my face, making me curious to know what she was thinking. What could be going on in her head?

"Jacob, why do you believe me when I tell you I can suppress memories?" she queried, "most people say I'm a freak and run away. Yet, you're still sitting here beside me. Why?"

"Stranger things could happen," I replied, a smile on my lips.

She was talking to a man who could turn into a wolf at will, his main purpose was to kill vampires who had trespassed on the reservation and monitor the bloodsuckers who called themselves tame. I took a deep breath and released her hand, moving to the edge of the bed where I got to my feet and brushed away the remaining crumbs from breakfast. I moved around the bed and put my hand out to Adelaide, who looked at it as if it could bite her.

"How do you feel about a walk?" I asked and she nodded slowly, "it will work up an appetite for lunch. Emily cooks the best food."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Adelaide asked as she took my hand and stood by my side, a good foot and a half shorter than I was.

"No, she's a…friend's wife," I replied as I scratched my chin, "this is her house."

"Oh, that makes sense," the girl stated as she walked to the door in a pair of denim shorts and a light t-shirt, "you didn't strike me as the type to have a girlfriend…or any steady relationship really."

"Hey!" I commented and saw the humour in her eyes, knowing she was only joking with me.

"Burn!" Paul called out and Adelaide froze in exiting the room.

"Who's that?" she asked me, "is that your boyfriend?"

"You better run," I whispered, hoping there was a friendly smile on my lips.

She released the door and rushed forward, her hands grazing the walls as I gave her a few seconds to get ahead of me. With the count of five, I pushed myself out of the room and sought her out, smelling the air and found she'd gone in the direction of the kitchen. I walked slowly, hearing her flitting laughter as I edged closer and rounded the corner. Sam and Emily were standing together, their eyes on each other as Paul smirked.

"None of you would happen to know where a short girl would run to?" I asked, hearing her snickering.

"No clue," Paul laughed, "you should definitely not search the pantry."

I walked in that direction and opened the door, seeing boxes and boxes of food and other supplies, Emily having bought them in bulk over the last few days. Oh, toaster waffles! I'd have to grab one when I came back in the next day or two. I closed the door and walked back into the kitchen, seeing Paul had moved to another seat.

"I told you to not search the pantry," he commented as I walked closer to him.

I was about to interrogate him when something cool touched my leg, making me jump. I bumped into Sam, who seemed oddly prepared to stop me from falling as I looked to the pale hand that touched the floor. Emily moved the curtain aside and showed Adelaide, curled up on herself with a smile on her lips.

"You're not good at chase," she whispered as she pushed herself out of the tight spot, "so…do you still want to go on a walk with me?"

"How did you hide in there?"

"Oh, originally I was hiding behind the curtains there," she pointed in the general direction of the window seat, "and when he told you not to search the pantry, I walked to this lovely cabinet."

"Very smart," I replied, "do you need a coat or anything?"

"You tell me," she retorted, "I'm an Arizona native, I don't know this weather like you do."

Well, I could hardly give her a good idea of the weather when I normally wore a pair of cut-offs and nothing else. I looked to Emily who showed she was wearing a t-shirt herself, a pair of jeans on rather than shorts.

"It's cool, but pleasant," she answered on my behalf, "where are you both going?"

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Adelaide who shrugged her shoulders, "there's a beach, a forest walk…"

"The beach sounds nice, is it far?"

"I was going into the reservation, I'll drop you both off near it," Sam stated, grabbing his keys from where Emily must have left them last night.

"I think I'll stick around for a bit," Paul stated as he lifted a muffin.

Sam nodded, opening the front door for both Adelaide and I to step out into the misty morning. The sun was hidden behind dark grey clouds, informing me that the storm wasn't far away now. This morning had only been a taste of what was to come, which only meant more patrols for the pack. I guess I could say goodbye to my bed for the time being.

Sam took the driver's seat, I took the middle spot and Adelaide looked out the window, a small smile on her lips as she drew shapes on the glass before the mist faded with the heat. Sam was a quiet driver, not bothered to ask her or I any questions. But I had a feeling that if he'd heard my comment about bloodsuckers, I'd have an earful once Adelaide was gone. I took a deep breath, soon feeling the cool touch of another hand as they held mine. I looked along the limb until it connected with Adelaide, my worry for later fading a little. Not enough to make me forget about it…

Sam dropped us off near the shop entrance, taking his usual parking space before turning off the ignition. Adelaide looked to me as I pointed to the entrance of the beach, her smile growing a little when she stepped closer. I went to follow her, only for Sam to catch my arm, bringing me to a stop.

"Make sure she gets back to Charlie's safely," he said simply, "we'll be pulling double patrols until this storm passes…"

"Will do," I replied as he released me, "thanks for giving us a lift here."

"I'd hardly leave her to walk in," he chuckled as he got back into his truck.

I watched as the truck reversed and went back in the same direction it had come. Sam must be planning a strategy with Paul, and no doubt we'd get the summarised version when I shifted into my wolf form. But until then, I could spend a little time with Adelaide, get to know her better and perhaps learn more about this ability of hers. I'd only heard of the bloodsuckers having strange abilities, not a human.

"Jacob," Adelaide called out and I looked over to see she was waving at me, "what are you waiting for?"

"Sorry," I called back as I jogged closer to her, seeing her eyes were sparkling before we started our walk.

She stayed close to me, looking across the waters briefly as I pointed out a few things to her. She collected a few shells, some that shimmered different colours and others that were plain. The breeze caught her hair and moved it around her face, which she wasn't capable of fixing as she sighed and gave up.

"I should probably buy myself a hairband," she whispered at one point, looking to me as she had for the majority of the walk.

"Jake!" a voice called and I looked for it as another person called out, "Jake!"

"Someone's calling you," Adelaide said to me and I still couldn't see who, "over there, near the cave you told me was haunted."

I glanced to where she was pointing and saw two familiar men, ones I hadn't spoken to since last night when I had started my patrol. Both were of a thin build that didn't suggest strength and their hair was cut short, or rather…Embrey had cut his short and Quil had decided to leave his grow out a little. It would be a nightmare when he was out on patrol, long hair often equated to long fur…which either made us run hotter temperatures or became unkempt too easily.

"Oh…it's you two," I muttered as they stopped a metre from us, Adelaide leaning into me, "Adelaide, these are my friends Embrey and Quil."

"The name's Quil Atera," Quil said and caught one of her hands to kiss it, "a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi," she replied as she retrieved her hand and wiped it along her shorts, "nice to meet you both."

"Wait…Adelaide…" Embrey said carefully before his smile grew wide, "are you the famous Adelaide? The one who punched Jake?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, a blush creeping along her cheeks.

"Guess I was wrong," Quil commented as he retrieved ten dollars from his pocket and handed it to Embrey, "he didn't make up the story."

"Hey! I take offence at that!" I stated which made them laugh.

"You got punched by a girl!" Quil cheered as Embrey moved away from him, "that has to burn!"

"So where were you two lovebirds going?" Embrey questioned, "mind if we join you?"

"We're not anything more than…" I started, stopping myself when I realised I didn't know what we were to each other.

"Friends," Adelaide filled in, her hand on my arm as she smiled at me, a sense of calm warming me, "Jacob and I are friends."

"Friendzoned!" Quil called out as I started moving forward again with Adelaide.

"Guess we're not allowed to join them," Embrey mumbled and I heard the pair move off, laughing.

We stayed in silence, Adelaide holding my arm as if she wanted comfort, something I wasn't sure I could offer her. I felt the sand as it slipped into my runners and looked over at my companion, her eyes on the ground in front of her. I stopped when I saw a dark green stone and picked it up, seeing the sand had coated it.

"Hold on," I said softly as I walked closer to the water and washed the stone before returning to her, showing the stone in the limited light.

"It looks like an old emerald," she said with a smile.

"It's like your eyes," I commented as I put it in my pocket, "want to keep walking?"

"Sure," she replied and we followed the sand up to a bleached tree, one I had brought Bella to once.

I stopped near it to pull a log closer for Adelaide to sit on, knowing she probably wouldn't be capable of climbing up to the branches like I would. Once she had settled, I climbed up and looked over the ocean, having a feeling that she would be doing the same. More questions for her popped into my head, about her ability and her family. I wasn't sure where to start…

"You're curious," Adelaide said and I looked down to see she was watching me, "what questions have you got now?"

I didn't think she would be this open to talking to me.

"How long have you known that you could do that…you know, suppress memories?" I asked her and she smiled, before looking back over the ocean as the water lapped at the sand.

"Since I was four," she answered, "I was living with my grandparents and my grandfather was upset. I can't remember why he was, only that I was sitting in my bedroom upstairs. I could feel it, and I remember exploring the house to find it. When I found my grandfather, I knew he was its source. I walked over to him and just put my hands on his…and took it away. I felt it for myself and it made me cry, I couldn't understand why it hurt. It took another few incidents before my grandmother realised what I was doing. She bought me a pair of gloves to wear…but since the cast went on, I haven't really been wearing gloves."

"Was it to make you feel normal?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Each time I helped a person, I got sick. I think it was her way of protecting me. But as the years went on, my ability developed itself until I could sense all emotions and alter them with any contact. Someone would only need to brush my shoulder…and I'd have a window to their thoughts, their memories and their emotions."

"Wait…you can see thoughts?!" I coughed, remembering each time I had touched her. Had she heard my thoughts in relation to the Cullen family? Could Sam punish me for something I hadn't been aware of?

"They have to be relevant to your emotions at the time, like a narrator telling a story," she said before looking back at me, "so, you're scared I heard something I wasn't supposed to…interesting."

"Oh no," I mumbled, thinking Sam would definitely chew me out this time.

"I didn't…by the way," she said softly, "I heard your thoughts on Bella and I. Worry for Sam giving out to you tonight…is he like a village elder kind of thing?"

"He's up there," I whispered, grateful that she hadn't heard some of my thoughts, "how big is your school in Phoenix?"

"There's an average population of 1700…" she replied with a sigh, "I know when I go back it will be a nightmare. I'll have to recondition myself to deal with their emotions."

"Why would you put yourself through that?" I whispered, more so to myself than to her, "wouldn't it be smarter to move away?"

"I've considered moving schools, to get away from the heat in Arizona and the massive populations. But I don't have the money for such an adventure and I know my dad would never approve of it."

"But if it's causing you pain…"

"He likes knowing I'm based in Phoenix," she replied softly, "only a phone call away if he needs me for something."

"That's hardly a way to live," I commented and she nodded.

"I've considered running away in the dead of the night, find a place he'll never think to look and just live…"

"You could always couch surf," I said with a chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan," she whispered as the roar of the waves echoed throughout the small space we occupied.

"Do you often feel like…?"

"Shit?" she supplied and I nodded, "sometimes. If a person is really out of it…it can be a lot worse. I've noted that some people, when I'm visiting the grieving person, become very defensive. A small part of their minds thinks I'm hurting their loved one and considers me a threat…one that needs to be removed."

"Like me then?" I muttered, wishing I could take it all back. Go back to her first day and greet her like a normal person would.

"You're pretty tame compared to them," she answered, "I've had someone threaten to slit my throat, and I've been pulled away from the grieving person to be kicked. I've scars along my back from when some people have waited until I was leaving to attack me."

I looked down at her, wondering if I would be able to see anything from up here. But the way she was sitting, her hair covered her back, hiding it from view as she returned my gaze.

"Why don't you tell your dad about that?"

"He doesn't care," she replied, "he just tells me to get over it and sends me another address to go visit where it starts all over again…"

"Well…that's shit," I muttered.

"Tell me about it," she whispered as she tucked some hair behind her ear, "it's a lot worse when I can't express what I'm feeling. If I bottle it up…it comes out like the cliff jumping."

"Huh," was all I could answer with as I looked at the path we had taken, "well, Adelaide, I want to help. To avoid another...situation like this. That's if you want…of course…"

"Thanks Jacob," she replied with a smile, "that means a lot to me."

* * *

We stayed at the tree for hours, in a comfortable silence that neither of us felt like intruding on. I reviewed all the new information I knew in regards to Adelaide, and her strange ability. I still wasn't entirely sure whether she was telling me the truth on whether or not she had heard my thoughts in relation to the bloodsuckers, but I couldn't broach the subject without naming the Cullen family as such.

It was as the morning drew to a close and the afternoon started taking its place that Adelaide scratched at her arm. I glanced down to see her as blood drops started appearing on the gauze. She looked up at me, her eyes a little worried as I jumped down to see it better.

"It just started to feel itchy," she whispered to me as the blood pulsed through, "I must have broken a stitch or two."

It was also at that point that it started to rain, heavily and both of us were dressed for the summer. I pulled Adelaide to her feet and we ran down the beach, our feet sinking into the sand on occasion as I sought shelter. I cursed the fact that I would have to bring Adelaide to the hospital now, knowing Sam nor Emily would be able to stitch her arm properly. I also noted that her heart hadn't seemed to return to its normal pacing at any point since I'd resuscitated her, and that worried me. I looked at her, seeing the rain as it soaked her t-shirt and made her teeth chatter. I could move faster than this, and did so by pulling her up into my arms.

"Jacob!" she called as she clung to me for dear life.

I could see Paul and Quil up ahead, their eyes seeking me as I pushed forward, hearing Adelaide's breathing as it escalated. This was frightening her, but I didn't want her out in the cold any more than she already was.

"Sam wants you to patrol the northern territory," Paul called out over the rain and wind.

"I have to bring her to the hospital," I called back, knowing not even my good hearing was enough to listen to his message, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Are you dropping her at the door?!" Paul called, clearly glad and disheartened by the statement, "Sam told you to make sure she got home safely!"

"I can't patrol and protect her!" I called back as I looked to Adelaide, her eyes on mine, "there's no other option!"

"Embrey and I'll cover the northern territory until Jake comes back, send Leo and Harry to our territory until we get back!" Quil called as he ran onto the reservation, to avoid Paul's rebuttal.

"Quickly!" Paul turned to me, "the storm's a lot worse than we first imagined it to be!"

I nodded and followed the path Quil had taken, diverting when I found the familiar trail to my father's house. I ran to my garage, pulling the side door open and rushing inside as the winds tugged at my clothes. I put Adelaide down and sought the keys to my car as she shivered, water dripping to the floor at her feet to mix with the oil.

"There's a blanket over there," I pointed to a small sofa, "wrap up in it."

She nodded and grabbed it, throwing it over herself before walking closer to me. I opened the passenger door and helped her inside, knowing the roads would be nightmarish at the best and the hospital would be near boiling point in the next hour with people affected by the storm. But I could hardly shift my form and go through the forest, knowing I could be at the hospital in seconds, and Charlie's shortly after that. I looked to Adelaide, wondering if it would be safe to do something like this with her. If I did shift forms, and did everything I planned, I'd be able to head straight to the northern territory, no delay in parking my car.

"Adelaide…" I whispered, not sure what I could say, knowing that I couldn't tell her I was a wolf straight off the bat. My gag order prevented me from doing so.

"What's up?" she asked, her eyes on mine as I pressed my hands into the doorframe above her, "why are you so anxious?"

"I need you to trust that I will never hurt you again," I whispered and she nodded, "and remember what I said earlier to you, when you asked me why I believed you?"

"Stranger things could happen," she answered, surprising me slightly.

"I'm about to prove that point," I said carefully as I put my hand out to her.

She took it, discarding the blanket as I ran into my house. I changed out of the jeans and t-shirt, throwing dry clothes into a bag and pulling a pair of shorts on without a t-shirt or runners. I retrieved a raincoat for Adelaide before walking back to the garage, seeing her face was a little paler.

"Here, put this on," I said as I handed her the raincoat which she put over her drenched clothes, "let's go."

I handed her the bag which she threw over her body and followed me out of the garage. I brought her into the forest near my home and kept walking, the trees offering some cover to us from the heavy rain. Once I found a clear spot, I unbuttoned my shorts and looked to Adelaide, who had her green eyes trained on mine.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied, "I trust you."

I didn't understand how she could say those words after everything I had done to her, but knew now was not the time to ask questions. I dropped my shorts to the ground and closed my eyes, knowing Adelaide was seeing a very naked man in front of her. I focused on shifting until the trembling started and then it happened, my skin felt like it was shredding to be replaced by fur. I dropped to my front, my hands replaced with paws as I looked at Adelaide. Her eyes were startled; any reasonable person would be when they just saw someone become a wolf. I moved closer to her and she didn't back away, lifting her left hand to touch my head carefully before giving me a smile.

"I guess that explains the patrol bit," she whispered as I dropped to my hunches so she could climb onto my back.

With her safely on, her hands clutching my fur, I pushed away from our spot and through the woods. This would be much faster than driving, the wind whipped across my skin and I followed the roads leading into town. As I'd thought, they were started to become packed with one bridge cut off by flooding. I could see Charlie, a thick raincoat on as he tried to guide people away. I kept moving, feeling Adelaide lower herself to get a better grip on my fur without being pushed off by the wind.

The hospital was about thirty minutes from the reservation by car, and one place I had never gone to before. But I'd promised Sam that if anything happened, I'd bring Adelaide there. When I passed the end of our territory and entered the bloodsuckers', it almost felt like there was a shift in the atmosphere to me. It might be the fact that their smell was all around this area, or that I was nearing their supposed hunting grounds. I crossed a road quickly, hearing the squeal of a car as it came to a stop before proceeding through another forest, and felt a chill run along my spine. There were vampires near me, I could feel their bittersweet smell burn my nose.

"Jacob!" Adelaide called and I stopped, wondering what she saw when she leaned forward and pointed to a shadow about ten metres ahead, one that didn't look like a Cullen to me.

Adelaide returned to her prior position, her eyes no doubt focused on what was ahead of us as I charged, knowing if it caught me…that would be the end. All it had to do was break my bones and Adelaide would be its dinner. I snarled, and watched as the shadow backed up slightly, clearly unsure as to what I was as I pushed myself to move faster. I felt worried about what Adelaide thought about me, chasing a supposedly human shadow through the woods…but she'd informed me that it was there to begin with. A wave of calm overtook me slightly, and not to change my pursuit, and it felt like Adelaide wasn't worried. I threw myself at the shadow and pulled apart its body, seeing an unfamiliar face. Not one of the Cullen family, and thus fair game to the wolves. I just had to dispose of the parts before someone found him…but I had no lighter and nothing I did now would prevent him from regenerating.

"You're in our territory, dog," a feminine voice called out and I looked up to see the blonde Cullen, her eyes on mine, "don't you know that's against the rules?"

Adelaide tensed and I backed up slowly as the blonde ventured closer, clearly having not seen the girl on my back just yet. I wasn't sure if Adelaide had seen her either.

"And you took him down," she continued as she flicked a lighter on between her fingers.

I felt Adelaide catch my skin, making me jump slightly. She was scared, and no doubt in a considerably amount of pain. I couldn't spend any more time with this bloodsucker. I turned quickly and ran as fast as my body would allow me, hearing the blonde snarl. The sound of a body combusting reached my ears at the same time as I realised the blonde Cullen was running after me. The hospital was in their territory…and that was where I had to go.

I snarled loudly, hoping Adelaide was holding on tight as I charged out in front of the traffic, making more cars screech before checking my back. The blonde was still visible and watching me, waiting for me to return to the cover. Adelaide coughed and I pushed forward, waiting a mile or two before jumping back into the forest. Unfortunately, the blonde had been waiting for me. She caught my arm and pulled me sideways, sending Adelaide off my back at speed to roll across the mulch. I got to my feet and looked to the girl, seeing she was unconscious, her head bleeding slightly from two spots. I pushed myself to stand in front of her as the blonde watched.

"What's she doing here?!" she snarled as I heard the sounds of others coming to investigate, "what was she doing with you?!"

"Rose?" a dark-haired bloodsucker questioned, and he was one I recognised to associate himself with her.

"Ahh!" the blonde snarled before glaring at me, "get her out of here now!"

I shifted back to my human form, knowing I couldn't carry Adelaide when she was unconscious. I grabbed my clothes and quickly changed, watching her pale face as blood flowed freely along one cheek and across her forehead. I couldn't see her arm, which I knew wouldn't have been helped by this shift. Once I was dressed, I picked her up carefully and looked to the bloodsuckers.

"We won't attack you," the dark-haired Cullen said carefully, "just leave our territory as soon as possible."

I nodded, and ran in the direction of the hospital, hearing their voices as they carried through the woods.

"Wasn't that the girl who visited us before…?"

I reached the hospital as the ambulance arrived, the sirens blaring and informing others there was an emergency. I could already smell the bittersweet fragrance that coated the vampires from a mile away, and wasn't sold on walking in seeking help for Adelaide. But one look at her too pale face as blood pulsed along her head, and her arm that I had seen was growing steadily worse, I made up my mind and jogged towards A&E. The room was packed with women and children, either bruised or coughing from the cold. One quick sweep told me no one was seriously injured, not even the people coming in from the ambulance. One woman walked in rather calmly, a machine in her hands with a limited battery.

"Our systems should sustain you during the storm, Ms Salomon."

"That's good to hear."

"Are you alright?" a nurse asked as she touched my arm, "are you looking for someone?"

"Dr Cullen if he's available," I muttered as I held Adelaide a little tighter, "it's rather urgent that he be the one I speak to."

"I'll page for him now," the nurse answered with a smile, her eyes a sparkling blue, "why don't you take a seat while you wait?"

I nodded and looked away from the nurse station to see all the seats were taken, and the electricity was starting to fail. The storm was only going to get worse, and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't leave Adelaide alone, knowing she was supposed to get to Charlie's before I went to the northern territory. If the flooding was already started, what would the reservation be like when I finally got back? And why had the bloodsuckers been in the forest to begin with? Shouldn't they have been minding their own business at their lair?

"Dr Cullen is on his way," the nurse said as she finally looked into my arms, "dear Lord, is she alright?"

"Perfect," I muttered sarcastically, "she just decided to go to sleep for a while."

The nurse sighed before leading me to an examination room, opening the door and turning on the light. I noted that the windows were closed and locked, no doubt to prevent them from breaking.

"He's coming down from his office," the nurse said gently.

The door closed on those words and I walked to what looked like an uncomfortable table to set Adelaide down. I leaned her against me to undo the coat, shimmying it off her arms to show the doctor her arm, and then saw the blood was dripping along her fingers. I felt my breath catch as I ripped at my t-shirt to wipe her fingers before putting it over the wound, praying it wasn't too bad.

"Adelaide," I whispered but she didn't say anything, "please wake up."

The door opened and I turned, using my body to protect the girl as the bloodsucking leader walked in, a small file in his hands. His eyes were bright golden and his hair appeared slightly damp from the rain. Other than that, his smell overwhelmed the room and made me retch. I knew some of the reservation admired him, even the wolves. The younger ones who had visited the hospital on occasion before their turn and who now knew what he was, considered it a great feat that he'd made himself capable to work in an environment that consisted of blood spillages. I was still a touch suspicious of him and his coven.

"The nurse informed me that I was asked for by name," the doctor said as he viewed me, his eyes questioning, "but I don't believe you'd ask for assistance unless it was dire. So what can I do to help?"

"It's not me," I muttered as I turned to look over my shoulder, "it's her."

I stepped to the side, keeping an eye on the doctor as I made Adelaide visible to him. He looked oddly surprised to see her, before moving slowly towards her. I was certain had I not been there, and as tense as I was, he'd have acted quicker. He put a hand to her fringe to move it aside, seeing a cut along her forehead before turning her head to the side to view one above her ear. He looked down to her arm, catching the fingers of her left hand gently to view the blood before touching the gauze.

"What happened to the cast?" he asked as he stepped away and went to a cabinet, retrieving gloves, medication and other supplies.

"It got wet," I said carefully.

"A little water wouldn't have required it to be removed entirely."

"She decided to go for a swim then," I stated coldly, "I don't know how to politely say she jumped off a fucking cliff!"

"What?!" the doctor asked as he set his items on a tray before returning to Adelaide, "why would she jump off a cliff?"

"Don't know," I coughed, and he gave me a look that told me he knew I was lying, "you'll have to ask her."

He started work on her arm, removing the gauze Emily had wrapped and showed me the wound I had inflicted. The stitches were all torn, one having started the domino effect on the rest of them. I could see the blood as it pulsed up, and the bloodsucker checked to make sure no bone fragments were visible.

"Seems she pulled her stitches," the doctor commented, "if the bone had shattered again, I'd have had to bring her to the OR."

"So she'll be alright?"

"She'll-"

The lights decided at that moment to stop working, and the screams of children echoed around the hospital. The doctor didn't stop what he was doing, his eyes no doubt able to see exceptionally well without electricity.

"The back-up generator will kick in soon," he said to me.

"You were saying…" I whispered and he looked to me, his eyes oddly cat-like.

"She'll be fine," he stated as he returned to stitching her arm again, "but I'd worry about her welfare if she jumped off a cliff. When exactly was this?"

"Early this morning," I replied.

We stayed in silence then as he finished her arm and looked like he was considering something. He got up and went to another cabinet and pulled out what looked like lilac gauze.

"I'll have to re-wrap her arm," he said, "it shouldn't be as exposed as it was."

It took him thirty minutes to wrap her arm, and that allowed for the thing to harden until she wouldn't have been capable of moving the limb. He located a support and put it on for her, setting her arm carefully within before looking to her head.

"These are both new," he whispered as he went to the top of her head first.

He added what looked like plasters to her skull, being wary of her hair before he went to her ear. He repeated the same technique before cleaning her face with a wipe.

"Her heart's beating a little slower than I'd like," he commented.

"It's been like that since…" and I stopped speaking, wondering if it would make Adelaide's position much worse if I did.

"Look," the bloodsucker said gently, "I want to help her. But I can't if I don't know what happened to her this morning."

I looked to Adelaide, knowing I had caught her at a very vulnerable moment. But he was right, much to my own annoyance.

"I had to resuscitate her, after I pulled her out of the water," I replied.

"Can you sit her up?" the bloodsucker asked and I nodded, catching under her arms carefully and moved her as he lifted the t-shirt that was stuck to her skin. He touched her ribs, and one or two moved under the light pressure.

"I'll need to wrap her ribs again as well," he said to me as he found a pair of scissors and cut away the top, exposing a sports bra Emily must have put on her. I could see some old gauze which was soaked. I saw him put the scissors under the front of the bra and I turned my head, not wishing to see Adelaide as exposed as that.

The doctor was quick, and once she was wrapped, he left the room. I looked to Adelaide's face to see her eyes were flickering a little and she was starting to moan.

"Ow…" she croaked as she looked to me, her eyes growing clearer and a little agitated, "Jacob, what happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"You…we were in the woods and…" she coughed slightly, "I don't know."

"You're alright now," I whispered softly, "you're at the hospital."

The doctor chose that moment to walk back in and looked to us both with a smile. A shirt and leggings were in his hands which he handed to Adelaide.

"Good to see you're awake," he commented as she smiled, "do you have a lift back to Chief Swan's?"

"Em…" and she looked to me, and I nodded, "yeah, Jacob's bringing me back."

"Good," the doctor replied, "when the storm has passed, I'd like to organise a consultation with you, Ms Carmichael."

"What about?"

"Your heart," he answered, "it seems to be beating rather slowly. I want to ensure that no further treatment is required."

"Oh alright," she replied, "is there a bathroom I can use?"

"Myself and…Jacob will be just outside this door," and I followed the doctor out of the examination room, which he closed and leaned against one wall while I took another.

"She may be suffering from bradycardia," the bloodsucker said to me, "which may require a pacemaker to ensure her heart picks up. I'll look into it the next time she's here."

"Done," Adelaide said as she stepped out of the room, holding her wet clothes and my raincoat thrown over her body, "thanks for taking care of me, Dr Cullen."

"It's what I'm here for," he answered with a smile.

"How's Edward?"

"Very well, thank you," Dr Cullen replied, "be very careful out there."

"Will do," she whispered as I led the way out of the hospital and into the woods nearby, "Jacob, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," I replied as I started undressing in the cover, throwing my clothes into the bag she'd managed to keep around her body before shifting forms, ending all types of conversation thereafter.

Adelaide clambered onto my back and I ran through the woods at the back of the hospital. Five minutes later, I was at the edge of Charlie's property. I lowered myself for Adelaide to climb down before she touched my face.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Jacob," she whispered before putting my head to hers, "I'll see you around."

* * *

(Adelaide's POV)

I stepped away from the russet coloured wolf as it returned to its full height, viewing me with Jacob's eyes. I could swear he was smiling as I waved, watching him race away. Had I really been travelling that fast?

I turned away as the rain started to soak through the clothes Dr Cullen had given me, and went to the house. The front door was open and I could hear the phone ringing from the kitchen.

"Hello, Swan residence," Alistair's voice answered, "no…that's not her. Thanks anyway."

I walked to the kitchen to see a picture of my face, one from a few weeks ago on the table, surrounded by posters asking if anyone had seen me. Alistair was leaning on the counter, a phone held tight in his hands as he sighed.

"You could have picked a more complementary picture of me," I whispered softly, seeing it was from a competition in Atlanta, "I look like a Barbie doll reject in this."

"Lai?" Alistair asked as he turned to view me, his eyes swimming in tears, "Lai!"

He rushed forward and caught me in a bear hug, holding me tight as he rested his head on my shoulder. I put one of my arms around him and hugged him tight, only pulling away when my ribs started to protest.

"Where did you disappear to?" he asked me as he put me sitting at the table, "we checked everywhere for you!"

"I decided to go for a walk," I answered vaguely, "and then I met Jacob and we just hung out for a little while. I guess I forgot my phone…sorry, List."

"I was worried it was worse than that when I found my jeep near a cliff," he said gently, "you'd tell me if things were that bad, right?"

"Of course I would," I lied as he hugged me again.

I didn't want to tell him that I had jumped off the cliff, and if Jacob hadn't been there, I would have died. That was not something Alistair needed to know.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, and I reminded myself of the huge breakfast that had been served.

"Not really, maybe later," I replied as I got up, "I think I'll go to bed for a little bit."

"Do you need company?" he asked and I shook my head, feeling a little calmer than I had been.

"I think I'll be alright…"

I left him on that note and walked upstairs, straight into Bella's room. Her smell was everywhere, but it didn't affect me as much as it had before. I set my wet clothes near a discarded towel and undid my shoes before crawling under the blankets. I yawned as I snuggled up tight, and remembered my little adventure today. It didn't take me very long to close my eyes and fall asleep…

And for the first time in days, I had a beautiful dream…of riding on the back of a wolf through a forest…

* * *

 **What did you think? I know it's a long chapter, but I couldn't really cut parts out :) I was trying to use this chapter to help explain Adelaide's character a little more, and bring Jacob back. Let me know what you thought through a review, or PM me if you have any questions and I'll do my best to answer them :) until the next chapter :)**


	4. The Cat's Curiosity

**Hi everyone, happy christmas! Thank you for your support and patience as I write this story. I finally got a break from studying to conclude this chapter and it is a little long...but considered you've been waiting a minimum of 3 months since the last update... :) hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

 _5_ _th_ _October 2008_

I pressed down on the old computer's "enter" key lightly with my index finger, refreshing the page I had opened to see if there had been any updates to the notes I had been reading since earlier this morning. The computer stalled momentarily before it processed my request; the sound of the dial-up internet hurting my ears as it did so. It took a couple of minutes before the sound reduced itself to a gentle hum in the background of the bedroom, which made it easier to ignore. I tapped the fingers of my immobilised left hand against my sternum, contemplating the idea of messaging my friend Meredith later when my work was done and asking her to fed-ex my laptop (as well as my mobile internet dongle) to me. The thought of trying to catch up on all the work I had amounted since I'd departed Phoenix nearly three weeks ago, especially on this slow internet, felt like a punishment of sorts. With that thought in mind, I was more inclined to put off everything, at least until my arm was better and I could return to Phoenix.

My mind reminded me that I could have asked Dr Carlisle Cullen to transfer all of my files to a hospital near my home in Phoenix and wish this little rainy town a sad goodbye, but I found I was enjoying my time here (even if it did involve hospital visits, examinations, visiting people I might be able to "help", etc…). I had been surprised that the longer I spent in Forks, either in Charlie's house or with Jacob at the reservation, that my mood had improved considerably. At this rate, I might only need to go to Montana to visit my grandparents before I returned to Phoenix and not need them to help me through my grief. Jacob was doing an amazing job of distracting me, having brought me to see a few caves and had even made me a necklace with the emerald coloured stone we had found on our walk after my cliff-jumping incident.

I raised my right hand to touch the stone as it hung from my neck, remembering him putting it on me.

 _"_ _It matches your eyes, Adelaide…"_

 _"_ _You don't have to address me in such a formal manner…"_

 _"_ _Then what should I call you?"_

 _"_ _Lai…that's what all my friends call me."_

 _"_ _Lai…that's pretty. You can call me Jake then, Lai."_

That night, the one in which he had given me the necklace, had been problematic to begin with. It had shown that my change in mood had caught the attention of not only Charlie Swan but my friend, Alistair DuBois. The result had not been what I had expected and it had all started when I'd awoken from my nap after Jake had brought me to the hospital to fix my arm…

* * *

 _I opened my eyes slowly and took in the dimly lit room, the only illumination coming from the lanterns above the bed. I had dreamt of being on the back of a beautiful russet brown wolf as we flew through the forest, the wind whipping across my cheeks but at no point did it chill me. It made me feel exhilarated up until the moment I'd woken up, and the feel of his fur in my hands made my skin tingle._

 _"_ _Lai?" a voice, Alistair, had called, "are you awake?"_

 _"_ _Yeah?" I called back and watched as the bedroom door opened and my friend stood there._

 _"_ _Dinner's nearly up. Come down to the kitchen when you're ready," he said with a smile, "you look like you slept well."_

 _"_ _Was I out for long?" I questioned as I stretched, sitting up in bed with a sigh of relief._

 _"_ _Most of the afternoon," Alistair answered, "I came up to check on you, make sure you were alright…and breathing."_

 _"_ _I think I needed it," I murmured as I turned myself to put my feet on the wooden floor, "I'll be down in a minute."_

 _"_ _See you then," Alistair said as he closed the bedroom door and gave me some privacy._

 _I got up and adjusted the shirt on my body, feeling the soft gauze that was wrapped around my chest. My cast seemed a little sturdier than before, having been built up to the middle of my upper arm to ensure it would remain as immobile as possible. My knuckles were covered again, which made the healing process less painful for me. I reached over to the bedside table and took my tablets before deciding it was time for me to go to dinner. I ran my hand along my fringe to adjust its cover, obscuring the view of the butterfly plasters there. It was one thing for Alistair to see the ones above my ear (which he was already aware of) but he didn't need to see my other injuries as a result of the jump. It would worry him unnecessarily._

 _I descended the stairs as I adjusted the sling for my cast, relieving some of the pressure that had built up since I'd fallen asleep. With that done, I ran my right hand along the radiators in the hall and felt their increasing warmth, thankful that Alistair had turned on the heating at some point this afternoon. I was in a considerably chipper mood, and hoped that meant the nightmares would cease to mean anything now that I had acted out some of the grief I was feeling._

 _I entered the kitchen from the living room and put my good hand along Alistair's back so he would be aware that I was there. He had a phone to his ear and seemed to be speaking to someone in hushed tones. From his emotions, I was able to discern that it was a worrying phone call but it was not the subject matter that caused that emotion, but the person talking to him. Under the worry were waves of concern, uncertainty and love. He must have been talking to his girlfriend then, a sweet girl named Jasmine who had joined our school only at the end of last year. She was a Boston native, and her parents had moved her there after a dangerous incident involving two bullies and knives. She lived in Phoenix with her older sister, Melissa, who attended the university of Phoenix to study nursing. I had met the older sister once, and she hadn't been too fond of me but had adored Alistair and how he treated her "baby sister"._

 _"_ _How bad is it?" I heard Alistair ask as he dished out my dinner, "well it's better to check for those things. You don't want the doctors saying she has one thing and then finding out months down the line it's something else."_

 _I looked over at Alistair as I took a seat at the dining table that only seated three people at a maximum, given the number of chairs available. He'd gotten some flowers from outside and put them in a glass to add a little colour to the already brightly painted room. I reached out to touch a loose petal as it dropped to the table. My eyes wandered over to Alistair to see he was deep in thought, his brow furrowed. He was dressed in a dark grey jumper over a pair of black jeans. His feet were in his favourite converse that Jasmine had bought him from her last trip to Boston to see her parents. His brown hair was ruffled as if he had forgotten to brush it in his haste to answer the phone before he turned and set my dinner in front of me._

 _"_ _I really don't know the answer to that question," Alistair said carefully, "but I'll have my phone on me and fully charged. I'll call you back in about an hour to see how things are, alright? Hmm? Yeah, I've just dished up dinner for myself and Adelaide. Love you, Jazzy."_

 _He hung up and set the phone down before getting himself a plate of food and taking the seat opposite mine to take a bite. I picked up my fork and circled some spaghetti, wondering what Alistair wasn't sure the answer of. If he was speaking to his girlfriend, he normally knew the answers to any of her questions. So what had him stumped this time?_

 _"_ _How's dinner, Lai?" he asked as he leaned back to swallow what he had in his mouth._

 _"_ _Better than the last thing you cooked for me," I answered as I took another bite, "is Jasmine alright?"_

 _"_ _You heard, huh?" he remarked with a sigh, "she's just worried over…look, it doesn't really matter. How did you sleep?"_

 _"_ _Soundly, considering you had to check to see if I was still breathing," I said, wondering why he wasn't talking to me, "I might not need the company tonight, the nightmares may have come to their inevitable conclusion."_

 _"_ _That's good news," he smiled, but it never reached his eyes, "I was worried when you disappeared this morning that it had affected you differently, then it normally does."_

 _He took another bite of his dinner as he looked me over and I felt oddly uncomfortable under his gaze. Why did it seem like he was looking for something in particular? His emotions altered to frustration and confusion in the bat of an eyelid as he lowered his fork and tilted his head to the side._

 _"_ _Lai…one quick question," he commented, his voice low, "what happened to that pink cast you had on this morning? Why is it purple now?"_

 _"_ _Huh?" I murmured around a mouthful of food, glancing down at the cast in question, "hasn't it always been this colour?"_

 _I wanted him to think I had been too delirious to recall my cast being pink, even though I'd worn it for two weeks. Perhaps he'd think I was colour blind or something…I hoped at least. It was better than explaining the truth to him, that the grief had been far worse than what it normally was and that I had jumped off a cliff as a result._

 _"_ _No Lai…it hasn't always been purple," he said, "did you go to the hospital today?"_

 _"_ _Nope," I replied quickly, too quickly, as I inhaled another mouthful on top of the food already in my mouth to avoid answering any more of his questions._

 _As his ex-girlfriend and now his friend, I should have known better. Alistair was like a dog with a bone, and once he was onto something (and it didn't matter what it was), he wouldn't drop the subject until he had an answer he was happy with. I swallowed the food in my mouth to avoid choking on the spaghetti and watched in silent horror as he pushed his large frame out of the chair and moved to the one closest to me, his dark eyes felt like they were lasers on my skin. His right hand snaked out to touch the purple material before viewing the sling which I knew was different to the one I had used previously. He lifted one hand to touch my cheek where it was bruised and slightly scratched, and I closed my eyes. His fingers ran to my ear before lifting my fringe away from my face, revealing not one but two sets of plasters for wounds when he could only account for one of them. His anger sparked like a candle coming to life as he cursed under his breath, something he wouldn't do all that often unless he was seething._

 _I opened my eyes to watch him recline in the dining chair as far as it would allow, his eyes piercing mine as he glared. His emotions and that look were not unfamiliar to me, and told me Alistair knew I had been to the hospital recently, that something had happened earlier that morning and the fact that I'd just lied to his face, which was something I had promised him and Meredith that I would never do while we were friends._

 _"_ _You did get hurt, didn't you?!" he hissed from between his teeth as he crossed his arms, "and you went to the hospital! What happened after you left the house?! Did this Jacob guy do something else to you, Adelaide?!"_

 _"_ _No!" I said quickly, my right hand up in surrender, "Jacob did nothing to me. We went for a walk and he brought me back here."_

 _"_ _Then why the fuck is your cast a different colour?! Why do you have plasters on your forehead?! Why did you fucking lie to me?!"_

 _"_ _I…List…nothing happened!" I answered, still holding firm on the position that what happened this morning was on a need-to-know basis._

 _"_ _What the absolute fuck, Adelaide?!" he snapped, and I knew then I was in truly deep shit._

 _He didn't normally refer to me by my full name like that unless he was furious, which was a side of him I had only seen a handful of times while we'd been dating. My mouth turned down in a frown as I realised anything I said further would only anger him more, knowing I had lied about this morning._

 _"_ _You have to believe me when I tell you that nothing happened," I said softly, trying to calm the situation as I reached out to touch his hand, but he shrugged me off, "List, do you seriously not trust me on this?"_

 _"_ _How can you expect me to trust you after you've just lied to me?!" he snapped, "what else have you lied about?"_

 _"_ _Nothing," I said, feeling my own annoyance building the longer I was in his presence._

 _"_ _Tell me the truth! Where the hell did your "walk" really take you, huh? What happened when you disappeared and left my jeep near that cliff?!"_

 _"_ _NOTHING HAPPENED!" I yelled, getting to my feet as the front door opened, "JUST FUCK OFF AND MIND YOUR OWN GODDAMN BUSINESS, ALISTAIR!"_

 _I'd then turned my back and ran out of the kitchen, slipping past a confused Charlie on the way. It had taken me a moment to pull the front door open as I ran out in my bare feet once more, the cuts on the soles making my whole body ache. I ran out to the road, feeling like I'd lost a good friend (similar in level to how I felt about Bella when she wasn't haunting me). While I took in one ragged breath after another, I turned to my left and ran as far as I could before the streetlights faded and everything was encased in darkness. I stumbled and dropped to my knees, and couldn't muster up the energy to get back up. It was as I put my hand to the ground that I felt something moist touch the back of my neck. I lifted my head as it moved to see the eyes of a beautiful russet wolf watching me. Tears obscured him from my view as I wrapped my arm around his mouth to hold him to me._

 _"_ _What did I do wrong?" I whispered against his fur, "why is everything falling apart now?"_

 _It took a handful of minutes before Jacob Black was able to get me to my feet and move me into the forest near Charlie's house. He lowered himself to his hunches and allowed me to clamber up onto his back, before taking me somewhere deeper into the forest. He didn't move too fast, clearly aware that my grip wouldn't be good enough to hold on. He stopped at the beach near the reservation and lowered himself, before ducking behind some trees to phase back and change into something decent._

 _"_ _What's with the tears, Adelaide?" he asked once he had returned, pulling the sleeves of his Henley top down to wipe my eyes, "you were happier earlier."_

 _"_ _I lied to Alistair about this morning, and he's angry with me," I answered as Jacob moved me along the beach, "I don't know what to do anymore."_

 _"_ _I'm sure your friend is just letting off some steam," the wolf commented as he turned to look at the ocean, "you did go missing for the better part of twelve hours."_

 _"_ _And I left his jeep near the cliff I jumped off of," I murmured, which earned me a bark of laughter._

 _"_ _No wonder the guy is losing his cool," Jacob muttered as he supressed his laughter, "just take a deep breath and let things calm down. That's something they teach you when you wolf out."_

 _"_ _Wolf out?" I queried as I looked up at him, seeing his eyes were thoughtful._

 _"_ _When I first changed, Sam told me to take a deep breath and just calm down slowly. I did and eventually I was able to return to my human form. So maybe the two of you need a break for the moment and then you'll be back to normal."_

 _"_ _Maybe you're right," I whispered, "why is it so easy to talk to you like this?"_

 _"_ _Because that's what friends do," he answered as he stuck his hand in his pocket, "look at the ocean, it's a lot quieter than it was this afternoon."_

 _I turned myself to look over the currents, remembering what he meant from when I'd looked down off the cliff and seen the waves. I put my right arm in the sling over my left arm, feeling the chill along my skin from how thin the shirt I wore was. Maybe I should have grabbed a jacket on my way out, though it hadn't been a priority when I had done so. In my mind, the main objective had been to leave the house and put as much space between Alistair and I. It was as I thought about that, that I felt something cool on my neck. I glanced down to see something shimmering green in the moonlight, hanging from a silver chain._

 _"_ _It matches your eyes, Adelaide, just as I thought it would," Jacob commented as he took a stance beside me._

 _"_ _The stone from this morning?" I asked as I lifted it up in the palm of my right hand to see the familiar green stone, "you put it on a necklace for me?"_

 _"_ _That was the plan, as a sign that we were friends now," he answered._

 _"_ _I love it, Jacob," I whispered as I let it rest against my sternum again, "but you don't have to address me in such a formal manner if we're friends now."_

 _"_ _Then what should I call you?"_

 _"_ _Lai…that's what most of my friends call me these days," I answered and turned to look up at his face to see he was watching me._

 _"_ _Lai…that's pretty," he murmured in appreciation, "if that's the case, you can call me Jake then…Lai."_

* * *

 _I stayed with Jake out by the ocean until early morning, at which point he mentioned how tired I was starting to look. With a reluctant sigh, I'd followed him back to the reservation where he phased back into a wolf and brought me to Charlie's house. He'd returned to his human form, pulling on a pair of denim cut-offs so he could walk me back to the house. We arrived as Charlie was driving back in the cruiser._

 _"_ _Hey Charlie," Jake had said as the man shuffled out of his car to view us._

 _"_ _Hey Jake…Adelaide, where did you disappear to this time? You had me worried," the chief of police mumbled and I smiled softly._

 _"_ _I went for a walk after my fight with Alistair and bumped into Jake, who thought he would join me," I answered before turning to the wolf, "until next time, huh?"_

 _"_ _You have my number, give me a call in advance," he chuckled before hugging me tight to him, "hope you sleep well tonight, Lai."_

 _"_ _Same to you," I whispered before stepping away, "thanks for everything."_

 _"_ _It's what friends are for," he smirked before nodding to Charlie, "see you both around."_

 _Without another word, he ran into town as if he had parked his car down that way. I had walked into the house with Charlie and found it was only the two of us. The heating was off as Charlie yawned, but stopped when I asked about Alistair._

 _"_ _He said he needed some air and that he'd be back in the morning," Charlie answered before shuffling off to bed._

 _I'd nodded, walking into the kitchen and found Alistair's phone. I wrote him a note telling him I was sorry for lying to him and that I hoped we could talk in the morning when everyone was calmer. I left it on his phone before going to bed, stripping down to my underwear and snuggled under the blankets, Jake's necklace still around my throat._

* * *

That night, when the tensions in the house were at their peak, I found I couldn't sleep well…nor did I sleep much over the next three or four days. Bella visited me each time I managed to close my eyes and guided me through the now expected storyline of my nightmare. First I was thrown onto the fire by Dr Cullen and then sliced with a rose thorn by Bella herself in that beautiful wilting meadow. However, as night two came to a close, my subconscious became aware that the storyline was having less of an effect on me, that I was tensing for every moment and could have prophesised how everyone would react. My grief (or rather, Edward's and Charlie's) wasn't prepared to let me go so easily and altered the nightmare.

I was soon running for my life in a variety of locations, from my own home to the hospital I had been to twice already here in Forks. Bella's image preferred my own house, where I knew the hidden areas like the back of my hand, having explored them since I'd first moved into that house. She was never in the same place twice and considering I lived in an extensive property…it made finding her, or rather, avoiding her and the knife she now preferred to weld, all the more difficult for the dream version of myself. As for Dr Cullen, he chased me through Forks General Hospital and around what I remembered of his home (which was made up the first floor, the stairs, the landing and the living space). The dream would end once one of them had caught me. Bella would stab me through the heart with her knife and Dr Cullen would catch my throat, lifting me off my feet before throwing me out of any window near to him at that time.

This morning, I had been through both nightmares. Bella had caught me in my own bedroom while she hid in the walk-in closet, and I'd closed my eyes tight before feeling a breeze on my skin. I'd opened my eyes to see I was in the living room of the Cullen house and Dr Cullen wasn't in sight. I'd run to the landing but found he was by the front door, waiting for me to make an appearance. Once my scream told him where I was, he'd run up the stairs and cornered me by the windows that overlooked the driveway. Without any notice, he'd caught my throat and thrown me through the window…but I'd woken up before I'd felt the impact.

I'd sat up in my bed once my eyes had been open and touched my throat with my right hand, feeling the chain of Jake's necklace and Dr Cullen's phantom hands. One glance at the bedside clock beside me stated it was just after two in the morning and I had barely gotten three hours sleep. The thought of trying to get comfortable once more and closing my eyes to see the faces of my hunters, sent a shiver down my spine and caused me to panic. To avoid facing them again, at least for a little while, I had decided to wear myself out. I'd gotten out of bed and dressed myself, turning on Bella's computer and waited for it to load. Once it was booted up, that's when I'd found out the internet was horrifyingly slow and deemed it necessary to waste time. That resulted in going down to the kitchen, seeing Alistair on the sofa with a blanket thrown over him. He had looked oddly at peace, even if his emotions were worried for someone not in the vicinity, which I took to mean he was anxious over Jasmine. I'd made myself a cup of tea and gotten breakfast, eating and drinking both before heading upstairs slowly to avoid waking Alistair from whatever dream he was having. Once I'd returned to the room, I'd proceeded to catch up on the work I had missed…which had been roughly twelve hours ago.

I leaned forward to place my forehead in my hands, being wary of the plasters as I did so. I didn't want to recall the sour emotions that had come off Alistair since I'd returned to the house. He had developed a near constant sense of betrayal, anger, confusion and worry while in my presence, and I was certain that the worry was directed at his girlfriend. With a gentle shake of my head, I turned my gaze from the keyboard to look at my phone as it charged, remembering that I would need to call my uncle in the next few days to make sure he was alright. I was surprised he hadn't called me, considering my grandparents had probably given him a rundown of what had happened to me after I'd called them from the hospital's ICU. They would have unintentionally, or intentionally (I wasn't certain anymore), painted my father as some monster from a horror film, having supposedly sent me to Forks where I'd gotten injured. They didn't know that I'd come here of my own volition and as part of an agreement I'd made with Bella Swan. Not that it mattered, they would paint my father as the monster and myself as the poor damsel in distress with each trip I made. I could already imagine the conversation I would have with my uncle, a man named David Townsend, and it never turned out well. He would start out calm and composed, talking about everything he had done to date in the army, before it would turn to me and he would insist on my leaving Phoenix…and that would descend into angry statements about my dad. Considering I was already in the middle of an awkward situation with Alistair, I didn't particularly want to add my uncle to the mix, since he still believed my father was the primary reason why my mother, Elaine, was dead.

"I'll call him when my arm is out of its cast and I'm on my way back to Phoenix," I murmured to myself, knowing that call wouldn't happen for at least another six weeks.

I felt a dull headache starting near the plasters, which told me I couldn't keep my forehead in my hands for much longer. I sat back in the chair and turned my attention to the dark purple notebook I had open in front of me, which was already half-filled with biology notes. I wasn't sure exactly how it had ended up in my car, knowing that I'd never bought it. Perhaps Meredith or one of the other cheerleaders had left it there when we'd gone to a competition, but all I knew now was, it was mine. I ran my finger along the notes that Meredith had told me had been covered in class since I'd left the school and I was finding it difficult to read my new style of handwriting. I was naturally a left-handed person, had been that way for as long as I could remember, so writing with my right hand was strange but not entirely foreign to me. I remembered months' prior, our coach for cheerleading, a woman named Sandra Hempfield, informing us that with an activity such as ours, there was a risk of all manners of injuries. I had then decided to act pre-emptively by training myself to use my right hand to write with on the off chance I did break my left, but I had naturally fallen back into writing with my left. What I could read in the notebook was sloppy, which meant that everything I had done would need to be re-written when I could use my left hand again…

My fingers moved off the words I could just about understand to touch the few doodles I'd drawn when my mind had wandered, especially considering I was functioning on perhaps three hours of sleep. I'd have normally kept those spaces free for additional notes or excess work when I was revising for my exams, but the space had slowly found itself filled with small pictures of wolves with big dark eyes that seemed to be smiling, of tall pine trees and multi-coloured exotic flowers I might have only seen in Edward's meadow but knew of briefly from my old nightmares. Near the brown eyes of Jacob Black, were the golden eyes that I could never seem to get right, no matter how many times I coloured them in or shaped them. They were undeniable similar to Edward Cullen's or his father's, but they weren't the exact replicas I sought. I lifted my pencil to trace in more shadow around one set of eyes, my mind reminding me of something Jake has said when we'd spent the day together after my jump.

"Stranger things could happen," I murmured as I wrote that along the edges of the russet wolf, "how true you were, Jake."

Jacob Black was a wolf, or rather (if you wanted to be politically correct), he was a man who possessed the ability to shift his form from human to a giant russet coloured wolf whenever he chose. He didn't seem to be restricted to the full moon, considering I had spent at least two of the past four mornings with him by the beach, talking. During those conversations, I had felt myself growing ever more curious about him and the reservation, and had since written up a list of questions to ask him when we met again. I had every intention of driving down to the reservation one of these days and asking him, preferably before I left Forks and went back to Phoenix, at least until my dad asked me to return to see a friend of his who lived here. I moved my pencil off the page and turned to the next note section, seeing the list I had assembled over the last day or two.

* * *

 ** _1._** ** _When did you first turn into a wolf? Were you a young child or a teenager?_**

 ** _2._** ** _Did you have to elect to change forms or was it involuntary?_**

 ** _3._** ** _Does it hurt when you shape-shift from a man into a wolf? Do you have anything you could compare it to?_**

 ** _4._** ** _What do you eat? Human food or raw meat? Do you have a preference?_**

 ** _5._** ** _Are the wolves of the reservation designed/built for a specified purpose?_**

 ** _6._** ** _Are there any other creatures out there that people would consider fictional, that do actually exist?_**

 ** _7._** ** _Is there a hierarchy within your pack? Is there an alpha?_**

 ** _8._** ** _What's your role in the pack? Are you the alpha?_**

* * *

I leaned forward in the chair once more to place my chin in the open palm of my right hand for a moment. The reservation would hardly have men transforming into wolves for no reason in particular. Jake had even spoken about patrols, which would suggest they were a defence against another enemy. But what would be strong enough, or stupid enough, to pit itself against a wolf that stood at least ten feet above me? My mind played with the thought of re-writing my nightmares to include a russet wolf to defeat Bella or Dr Cullen and protect me in the process, but I knew my subconscious wouldn't allow me an out while it still had its grip on me.

I put the pencil under the next page to turn it over, this one was filled with notes from the first day Jake had brought me back to Charlie's and after I'd awoken from a nightmare. The words were considerably more chaotic and disorganised than the biology notes and even the page of questions for Jake. In a fit of despair, I had deemed it necessary to write down everything I could recall from my old nightmares with Bella and Dr Cullen, knowing the new locations were more of an indication that nowhere was safe for me, rather than a continuance of the story I had already borne witness to. I'd written out comments along the storyline with what I could remember of Edward's memories (which was a substantial amount) and how both the nightmare and his memories altered:

* * *

 ** _Edward watched as Bella removed a shard of glass from her leg, and attempted to staunch the bleeding herself with little success. The man named James caught her wrist and bit her, causing her to scream before Edward launched himself at her attacker. It was there he pinned James to a mirror and bit into his neck._**

 ** _[MISSING SECTION FROM MEMORIES]_**

 ** _Edward is looking at Bella, Dr Cullen is using Alice's favourite belt to staunch the arterial bleeding while she complains of a pain in her wrist, equating it with a sensation of burning._**

 ** _[MISSING SECTION OF MEMORIES]_**

 ** _Edward sucks out the venom from her wrist and this causes Bella to die, in which Dr Cullen pulls him away from her body. Alice retrieves her and leaves the ballet studio._**

 ** _[MISSING SECTION FROM MEMORIES]_**

 ** _Edward watches as Bella's family gather around her corpse believing she is still alive. He witnesses my arrival before I sit beside him and breakdown. He feels guilt for what he did to Bella and how he made us feel._**

* * *

I'd titled the page "the memories of her death" with what Edward recalled taking up the majority of the page. In smaller sections, I'd written out what Jake had mentioned to me, stating that he'd also agreed that Bella Swan had died in the ballet studio rather than the hotel. However, he'd never allowed himself to divulge anything more specific about the night before he returned to the original story that I'd been told. He refused to budge from his position when I had questioned him recently and seemed adamant that I'd misheard him. I'd deemed it necessary to view this problem from all angles, and included a basic rundown of the tale I had been told of, one that made less sense the more I read it:

 ** _She left Forks, Washington, to go to Phoenix, Arizona after getting into an argument with her dad about unspecified topics. She'd stayed in an unspecified location upon her arrival until Edward and his father could take time to drive to Phoenix themselves (but how much time has passed since then? A day?). They arrived at their hotel at an unspecified time and requested that Bella visit them so they could talk to her…clearly with the intention of bringing her back to see her father. She arrives at the hotel either late afternoon/early evening to see them and on her way to their room, trips and falls down two flights of stairs and went through a window, causing fatal injuries. It is unclear who phoned for an ambulance but she was transported to a hospital and attached to different machinery with the intent of keeping her alive. The doctors declared Dr Cullen had done all he could to keep her alive but she was brain dead. At five thirty the following morning, Charlie contacted me after I received a phone call from Bella herself to tell me she was dying and they were in a hospital if I wished to say my final goodbyes. I arrived at the hospital shortly after the phone call, found her room, wished her one final goodnight before she was unplugged from the life-sustaining machinery. Bella Swan ceased to exist by seven that morning, dying as a result of the injuries she had sustained, aged seventeen._**

I had reviewed and revisited this scenario over and over in my head, coming to the definite conclusion that there had been two separate and equally possible outcomes of that night. In one version, Bella should have survived the night and lived to a ripe old age with Edward by her side, even if she had complained about aging and treated it like a problem most of the days I had known her, which included our conversations after she'd started dating Edward. However, in another scenario, Bella's death had already been decided and ascertained long before she'd made that phone call to me and entered the ballet studio. I'd written more notes alongside these conclusions of mine, which had only served to confuse me further.

 ** _She phoned me as I was leaving cheerleading practise the night before I was contacted by her father, proclaiming that "shit had hit the fan". She referred to me as Adelaide, which similarly to Alistair, is her way of telling me the conversation is serious in nature. I questioned if Edward had hurt her, and she stated that he hadn't but she was going to hurt him. When asked to explain, she refused to say a word. She told me she wanted a favour, and make sure her boyfriend didn't suffer needlessly over this decision of hers and to tell her parents that she loved them dearly. I requested to know where she was, planning to drive to her and talk her out of whatever plan she was forming but she refused to inform me of specifics. She requested that I smile more and don't allow anyone else dictate my life, considering how short it could be. We said goodnight to each other before I went home, trying to contact her up until I went to sleep at two in the morning. I next received contact at five thirty by Charlie, and Bella died a little while after that._**

Why had I, and possibly Charlie, Renee and Phil, been told she'd died as a result of her injuries that she'd received from her fall in the hotel? Out of curiosity, I had contacted my friend Meredith, who worked at the hotel Dr Cullen had stayed at, and she'd checked the dates for me.

 _"_ _Yeah, Lai, Dr Cullen had booked a room in the hotel for two. The booking itself was made by a Ms A Cullen…"_

She had then sent me copies of the photos of the incident, querying why I was interested in them.

 _"_ _Just something I saw made me curious, Meredith. Thanks for this…"_

 _"_ _No problem."_

The photos the hotel staff had taken showed the broken window with small traces of blood on their surface. The stairs looked dishevelled as if someone had indeed fallen down them. But surely if someone had died, there would be more blood, especially near the window. With a reluctant sigh, I had returned to my work after I'd added that information and printed copies of the photos to my notebook. Why was it that those who had classed themselves as her friends knew with an odd sense of certainty that she had died in the ballet studio we had attended as young girls, and it had suspiciously burnt to the ground around the same time as she'd died? That specific studio had been active up until my fourteenth birthday, when I was transferred to another school closer to my home. My current school was run by Madame Marie, who was a former prima ballerina. I'd already contacted her to inform her of my accident, and she had been genuinely upset to hear the news.

 _"_ _Oh Adelaide, ma petite belle, you must take care of yourself and return to us once you are able…"_

I looked back to my notes to question my new information. Which was the true story and which was the invented one? If there was indeed a false story that explained the events of that night, who'd invented it and why had they? Did they want to deter people like me from investigating any further? Had the invention of this story been by a single individual or a group of people? Had they been protecting someone from unnecessary scrutiny? On that note, I could only think of one person who would need to be protected after Bella's death, who would earn the attention of not only hospital staff but her parents, and he had been her boyfriend. If there was a story that restricted how much he had done, such as waiting for her in the hotel, then everyone who knew her would assume she had been clumsy and fallen without any assistance. Charlie Swan wouldn't feel the need to look any deeper when the story seemed to fit what he knew of his daughter.

"I really need to stop overthinking all of this," I murmured to myself as I turned back to my biology notes, "the story involving the hotel is the truth, and Bella died as a result of her injuries…"

I lifted my pencil to tap against my lower lip gently, seeking a rhythm to study by without music or the constant humming of the dial-up. I turned my attention to the computer and scanned over the notes and wrote out another line about an osmosis experiment. But my mind didn't stay on the topic for long as it wandered back to Bella and I sighed, knowing there was no helping this. I turned to the page of memories and wrote out something else for myself:

 ** _If Bella did in fact die in the hotel, why was she in the ballet studio according to Jacob and Edward? Why did it burn down on the same night as she was admitted to hospital? How is it that, since he knows what happened that night, why isn't Jacob in the ballet studio, either in my nightmare or in Edward's memories?_**

Jacob seemed to be oddly certain on a few facts about what had happened to Bella that night, but how could he know anything if he hadn't been there in person? The more I wrote about what had happened to my friend, the more it felt like a cover-up of the true events that had ultimately resulted in Bella Swan's death. That would mean that there were more than those present involved. Were Edward's own family aware of exactly what happened to the last girl he'd dated? Were the rest of Jake's pack in the know like he seemed to be? Was I the only person who had actually bought the lie about the hotel, and blindly accepted it as the truth?

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to picture back to Bella's funeral, remembering how few people had gathered to say their goodbyes. There had been a woman I knew now to be Emily Uley acting as a representative for the reservation, Charlie with Renee and Phil Dwyer as Bella's parents. There had been myself, though I'd never made an attempt to identify myself to those gathered, not seeing much reason to. I remembered Dr Cullen being there, standing to the right of Edward Cullen and a little way in front of him, as if his son needed to be protected from some unknown threat. A woman had been to Edward's left, someone he had identified as being a motherly figure. She'd taken a similar stance to her husband by Edward's side, only her hand had been behind her and holding her son's, as if he needed comforting rather than protection. I remembered seeing them as they remained at the grave, speaking in low voices as Charlie had left with his ex-wife.

I had bowed my head before stepping towards the grave, now remembering when Edward had thrown a red rose on her coffin. I'd remained until the final clump of dirt had settled to place a bouquet on her grave and a small framed photo of the two of us, though my face had been overexposed and made unrecognisable.

My eyes moved away from the memories to see an alternative heading, one I named "word jumble". This was a list of words that made no sense to me as of that moment in time. They'd been attached to Edward's memories when he had looked at those who had sat with him while he had been catatonic, or on the edges of his memories of that singular night in the ballet studio. I ran my pencil along the words " _liquid iron_ " to highlight them once more, the words having been scratched repeatedly that their imprint had marked the next page. In both the memories and that of the nightmares I had to deal with, it had been a taste on my tongue and as I'd drunk it, it had felt like I was sating a monster who was out of my control and that I had to keep locked up.

"I've lived long enough…" I whispered to myself as I found the sentence I had written yesterday, "…decades more than a normal person should be allowed to…"

I used my pencil to trace a line to a new comment I'd made, based on that message from Edward. I had found I was capable of suppressing his memories of Bella by decades, which shouldn't have been even possible had I been "helping" your garden variety human teenager. From what I remembered of my long conversations with Bella while she had been alive, she had told me Edward was seventeen-years-old and the youngest member of his family here in Forks. From that alone, I could deduce that I shouldn't have been able to suppress his memories beyond a single decade…and I had suppressed his by five or six at a minimum. It was my logic that you wouldn't want to suppress a romantic fling or an emotional attachment such as his had been, to the point where the person would believe they had experienced it when they were a young child. I'd had incidents where I'd visited a person multiple times because their memories had been suppressed and they didn't seem to fit into a certain timeline, allowing each painful recollection to come back to the surface. I'd made a few of those mistakes when I had been a young girl (whose ability had been a bit uncontrollable and draining) and unable to go anywhere without my father driving me, or enlisting the support of his personal driver Charles DeFranco, to take me there.

I returned to my list of words and found " _Chicago_ ", a small inconsequential tid-bit of information that explained Edward's initial meeting and association with his father, Dr Carlisle Cullen. It had been there in his thoughts when he'd looked up to the doctor and asked him to kill him for what he had done to Bella in the ballet studio. It had also been present in my nightmares as well, a sense that the man I was seeing from my restraints in the roaring fire (and now as I was thrown from a window in his house) that he was not the man I had once known in Chicago (or from the hospital ICU where I had been treated.) As I thought about my nightmare, I could almost feel Dr Cullen's hands on my throat as if he were within seconds of grabbing me. I reached up with my right hand to cover the spot before turning to look over my shoulder, but all I saw was the unmade bed and the lit lanterns that hung from the wall, which I had yet to find the off switch for.

"Just take a deep breath, he isn't there," I whispered to myself as I turned back in my seat.

I focused my attention on Chicago as I rubbed my throat. It was a place I had been to a few times over the last decade of my life, and not for any vacation with my friends. Some of my father's main board members lived out there, and when they lost someone they truly cared for, my father sent me with a bouquet for them from the company and I suppressed their memories. It was a part of my little job that I didn't like, especially when I found I was crashing events like funerals. I had been to too many funerals in the last sixteen years that I didn't wish to attend another if I could help it. Other than those board members who were currently living in Chicago, there were no ties or connections that made me link myself to that place.

To Edward, on the other hand, it seemed like a crucial piece of information that pertained to his relationship with the doctor, like a place the pair had met. Bella had never specified in her phone calls the types of relationships that existed within the Cullen family, so I was at a loss at that point in particular. If Edward was Dr Cullen's biological son by his current wife, did it matter if that's where the pair had met? Of course they'd have met in Chicago if that was the case…but the association Edward had made was a touch clearer than that of a child's recollection and far better than a small infant's. If Edward had been adopted, the memory should have been clouded over by the years and only brightened by the fact that his parents would have eventually told him he was adopted into their family.

I set the pencil down and leaned back in my chair as far as the mechanism would allow, before looking over all the words I had written out on a delusional whim. There was something important buried underneath all of these words, but I was missing the key that would unlock and decipher their meaning so it would make sense to a layperson like me. Without that key, I might as well have been viewing the desperate scribblings of a very confused sixteen-year-old girl.

It was at that point the nerves in my arm started firing off messages to my brain, informing me that the limb was in pain. I gritted my teeth as I pressed my right over where I believed the stitches to be roughly, but it only made things worse. I got up slowly from the chair and went to the bedside table to check the time for my tablets. I was overdue them by at least thirty minutes, which would explain the pain I was experiencing now. I opened the caps of them all, putting the tablets into my palm before swallowing them, chasing down their bitter taste with water and clenching the sheets underneath me with my right hand. It took twenty minutes before the pain ebbed away and I could take in a deep breath which helped calm my frazzled nerves. This wasn't the first time my arm had flared up like this, and it had started the day after my fight with Alistair.

I had received a phone call from a Dr Edgeworth who was standing in for Dr Cullen when he took his days off from working in the hospital. A note had been placed on my file for the attending doctor, stating that I was to be contacted and given a set of new instructions to be followed after it had come to the doctor's attention that my arm had been slightly infected as a result of "water" (of which I was grateful he didn't specify) entering the cast for an extended period of time, and the cast then being removed and the skin being exposed to the elements when Emily (who remained unnamed) had wrapped it in gauze.

 _"_ _Dr Cullen has suggested that you should keep your arm as immobile as possible for the next few days .He has said he'll talk to you about the healing progress to date along with some possible future problems he noticed with your heart when you were brought in…"_

I remembered the hospital trip with Jake vaguely, like a dream where I couldn't open my eyes, nor could I speak or move from the set position I had been placed in. I remembered the feel of the rain on my skin, the cries of children as they sought out their mothers and this one over-friendly nurse. It grew hazy after that and the next thing I recalled was Jake calling my name and asking me to wake up, but I couldn't understand why I couldn't. That was when Dr Cullen has joined us and I had felt my heart stutter, my immediate reaction to move away from him and what he could do to me (which was a reasonable excuse after the nightmares I had been through). When Jake had spoken to the man about my arm, I had picked up on high levels of distrust, anger and fear…the latter emotion was directed solely towards me. He'd sounded defensive when Dr Cullen had asked him questions about me, as if the man himself put him on edge.

 _"_ _I don't know how to politely say she jumped off a fucking cliff!"_

While I had been in that detached state of mind, I recalled Jake saying those words to my doctor. Once they had registered with me, I'd fought for my eyes to open or the ability to speak, in order to dismiss his allegations. I didn't want Dr Cullen to put the word "suicidal" on my chart for the next person to see, knowing already the stigma that such a statement had on anyone in their future. I had felt a little betrayed by Jake, but I knew from our recent walks that he had never meant to say it to him to begin with.

 _"_ _He said it would help him treat you…"_

Once it had been explained, I had shrugged off his apologies and said they were not needed, that it had been the right thing to do. We had changed the conversation topic, Jake seemingly picking up my lack of interest in continuing the prior subject of cliff-jumping. It was not something I wanted to re-visit any time soon, and already felt like it was something I would regret for the rest of my life. I already regretted the cuts on my wrists, wishing I could go back to my old self and tell her everything would be alright, that there were other ways to deal with the grief. But as of that moment, there was no way for me to tell my younger self that message…

I leaned forward on the bed to press my fingers to my temple, wishing there was a better way to deal with all these wayward emotions of mine. Perhaps it was time to lie to my father and say my ability was gone, that I couldn't sense emotions anymore…but I knew he'd see the lie and act accordingly, considering it a challenge to prove what I said was false. I had told him that lie before when I was twelve, and sitting in his office in Canada.

 _"_ _Gone?"_ his voice had been thoughtful as he looked at me, _"just like that? I'm surprised…"_

He had asked his secretary, Nina, to send in one of his most hated employees to talk about a pay cut. It had been on the agenda to discuss. However, that was not why my father had invited him into the office while I had been there. This man was a person who grated on my father's nerves and he knew it was one sure way to feel angry. Anger always had a way of making me wince, even today, and once my eyes had scrunched up, my father knew I'd lied to him and told the employee to leave. My father had then turned to look at me, a triumphant smile on his face but his eyes had seemed saddened.

 _"_ _I don't like doing that to you, Adelaide, but I'd prefer if you didn't lie to me to begin with…"_

I took a deep breath to loosen those stray memories as I tried to see the bright side to what I had done four days ago. There was only one positive. With those feelings of hopelessness and grief already "acted out" to a sufficient degree as set down by my emotions, I didn't feel so inclined to try and re-enact them again, which had happened once or twice in my past. It was an unfortunate side effect of this stupid, cruel ability of mine, one that I had to be exceptionally careful of when I did "help" those around me. When I closed my eyes, I could still feel the grief that I had taken from both Charlie and Edward on the edges of my own emotional state, and knew it would take a few months before I would be back to where I'd been prior to my visit to Forks, Washington.

I got to my feet slowly and returned to the desk, taking my seat to look over my notes again. When my mind wandered back to the specifics of the jump, I felt a shiver as it ran up my spine at the thought that I had been considerably luckier than I ought to have been. At least Jacob had been there that night, and fully capable of saving me when he did…because I didn't want to consider the alternative to that evening, forcing my eyes to read the notes in front of me before I realised I was looking at Edward's memories.

A faint knock at the bedroom door was enough to pull me away from my worried thoughts as I turned to view the newcomer, grateful that I had left the door unlocked when I'd returned from the kitchen this morning. From the emotional currents coming from the person, I could safely assume it was Charlie Swan, and I smiled as he opened the door wide. His dark hair was damp from the rain I could hear pounding against the windows of the bedroom, blurring out the greenery when one was to look outside. It was supposed to stop raining later on tonight with the sun making a very brief appearance early tomorrow afternoon, which was something I was looking forward to seeing with my own eyes. For Charlie to be here in the house, he must be on his lunch break, considering he was also dressed in his police uniform and his raincoat that looked like it had seen better days and was no longer capable of doing its own job. I made a mental note to see about getting him a new one as a thank you for allowing me to stay here while my arm was broken.

He had a wooden tray in his hands as he edged closer to the desk I was sitting at. I brushed my notes aside so he could set the tray down for me to see. There were two sandwiches on a plate, a bottle of orange juice and a small bar of chocolate. I turned the pages of the notebook back to the biology section, certain that he'd didn't need to see anything more about Bella and her untimely demise. He glanced over my notes for a silent moment before smiling, his finger extended to graze one picture of a wolf. He must have thought I drew them while I'd been considering my answers. He stepped back to put his hands in his pockets, drops of water running down his arms to land on the floor.

"You look like you've been studying for hours, kiddo!" he commented with a chuckle, not realising how true the statement was, "maybe you should take a small break to rest that big brain of yours."

"Maybe you're right," I answered, knowing I would be incapable of answering the next few questions to a standard I'd be happy with, "how's work going today? Has it eased since the storm passed?"

I reached out to pick up one sandwich, certain it contained some short of breaded chicken by a glance and took a bite, feeling the emptiness in my stomach as I swallowed. I'd had breakfast and caffeine earlier in the morning, but that had passed once Charlie had gotten up to go to work and Alistair had once more left the house for a drive. I wasn't even sure if Alistair had returned, having unconsciously been listening for his jeep while I'd been writing. With a sigh, I took a moment to assess how much work, or rather how little of it, I had completed since I'd arrived in Forks. I'd visited the hospital in my first week, had surgery and spent the next seven days in ICU under the care of Dr Cullen and an egotistical nurse named Ivy. I had then returned to this house for one day before visiting Edward Cullen at his home, as per Bella's request. Upon my return that same evening, I had spent four days in a near constant state of panic and catatonia, my only companion was the grief I had taken from both Edward and Charlie. I had then spent the next four days in a stand-off with Alistair, who wouldn't answer his phone when I tried to call him, to sort through this mess I had made…which brought me to this moment in the afternoon. This wasn't my normal MO, and it upset me that I hadn't done as much as I would have liked to. Perhaps I should skip the break Charlie was suggesting, considering all the breaks I had taken to date. Would I really be capable of keeping up my GPA at this rate?

"Work's busy today," he replied as I took another bite of my sandwich, "the storm caused quite a bit of damage to the town over the last day or two. Some hoodlums broke into shops down by the library while everyone was locked up in their homes. Residents have been filing reports for water damage to the local council, which would be no small fee in itself. But what would you expect when you reside in the wettest town in the continental US, huh?"

"I never considered it like that," I mumbled around my sandwich, "it sounds like a lot for one person to take on."

"I have people helping me through it," he chuckled, laughter lines appearing on his face, "but the police station isn't the only one busy these days, kiddo. I've heard the hospital is bursting at the seams with patients seeking immediate medical assistant for minor problems. The doctors must be at their wits end!"

"Hmm," I murmured in agreement before I remembered my phone call from Dr Edgeworth, "do you know a Dr Edgeworth?"

"Kathleen Edgeworth?" Charlie asked and I shrugged my shoulders, knowing she hadn't given me a first name, "sure, she's one of the senior doctors at Forks General Hospital. I think she works with Dr Cullen on similar cases and also covers for him when he takes his mandatory days off, or when his wife asks him to go backpacking. I doubt he's particularly fond of leaving the place though…"

"Why?" I asked, not sure how a doctor could grow attached to a specific hospital.

"I've spoken to the man on many occasions and you can tell by the way he speaks that he doesn't like taking days off. I bet if you asked him yourself, he'd tell you he would stay there twenty-four hours a day if he could. But everyone needs their sleep, and he's certainly no exception," Charlie said, a smile in his voice, before looking at me, "but you already knew that, didn't you, kiddo?"

"Yeah…he is," I whispered, feeling his phantom hands as they wrapped around my throat, making it difficult to breathe.

"What made you think of Dr Edgeworth?" Charlie questioned, clearly recalling how we had gotten onto speaking of Dr Cullen.

"She rang me the other day," I croaked, lowering the sandwich to rub my throat of the cool sensation I could feel there, "the doctor had left a note on my file with new instructions I had to follow for my arm. I was just curious to know who she was…since I had never met or spoken to her before."

"Everything alright?" Charlie asked, "your throat's a bit red…"

"Yeah, it's just a little itchy," I commented before dropping my hand, "and my arm is supposedly on track for the time the doctor set."

"That's good to hear," Charlie said, "are you and Alistair talking again since your argument?"

I shook my head slowly, wishing we could put this behind us. But I knew, he was right to be angry with me. I had lied to him about something and he knew it, which made every promise of mine to tell the truth worthless. How could he trust a person who lied to them about something as serious as this, as disappearing?

"He caught me as I was walking up to you and suggested we light a fire tonight to stay warm and preserve some of the heating oil for winter…"

"He's back?" I asked, lifting my gaze from my hands, "did he seem alright to you?"

"He seemed tired, but he drove back to the house when I got off from work for lunch, declaring there was nothing left for him to do. I told him about the wood I had left to chop for the fire and he said he'd take care of it. Hopefully you'll both be back talking to each other later on tonight for dinner, huh?"

"I'm not sure it will be as easy as that, Charlie," I whispered as I reached for the sandwich again and took the last bite.

"Don't let your friendship with him end over something like a spat," he said as he zipped up his coat, "there'll come a day when you'll need friends like him and if you'd don't have them, you'll feel the difference."

"Thanks for the food, Charlie," I said softly, "be careful out there."

"Always am, kiddo," he answered as he left the room.

I sighed as I picked up on his residual calm emotions. It was surprising to see someone so busy with work having the time to come back to the house, check in with his two houseguests before going back. It was nice to know he had assistance to help with the workload. I'd done my research on the storm during a brief delusional stage of the morning and found out it was one of the worst ones to hit Forks this decade, and had caused severe flooding in the local high school. All students had been requested to stay at home while the school had closed its doors temporarily to fix the damage.

I turned my head to look out the window that overlooked the front garden to hear Charlie's cruiser as he drove off, and took a deep breath before broadening the emotions I was picking up. It was there that I picked up Alistair's emotions in the garden, near the back of the house. He was on the precarious edge of anger, betrayal and confusion…and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know those emotions were directed at me. I didn't want things to sour between us, considering our long history that spanned three years but I understood why he felt the way he did. I made the decision to go out to see him once I'd written up this experiment on osmosis and try repairing the damage I had caused, even if it meant telling him everything that had happened over the last two weeks.

With a disheartened sigh, I returned to my biology notes and looked back to the computer that had entered sleep mode. I moved the mouse an inch before it lit up again and the dial-up decided it needed to remind me it was ever present. The noise made my ears ring as I scrunched up my eyes in the hopes the sound would die down in a minute. It did and I began writing out the experiment Meredith had said the class had covered in my absence, and it wasn't overly difficult to understand. As I got through the list of equipment needed, I dropped my pencil to the surface of the desk. I was losing interest in studying, and I was already battling with sleep deprivation. I knew that I had to study and catch up on everything I'd missed, but no matter what site I picked, they were always the collected notes from another school entirely, and more often than not, the school wasn't even based in America. I think at one point this morning I'd found a French school that had done a subject I needed to write up and spent the better part of two hours translating the page for something to do, without actually writing out a single word about the topic it had covered. Sure, why would I use Google Translate when I could do it myself?

My eyes decided to wander away from the purple notebook on the desk in front of me to take in my surroundings. I could see the chair I had spent at least one day sitting in, refusing to move, even when Charlie had tried to coax me. It had taken Alistair to physically lift me out of the chair and move me to the bed. In front of the chair were three windows that overlooked the forest beyond, which was somewhere I wanted to visit when the weather would allow me to. Perhaps I'd even go for a jog through it and see where it brought me. Near the bedroom door was a heavy blue bookcase that Bella must have used during her short stay here in Forks, and I recalled glancing at it and taking note that all of her books had been alphabetised. Maybe that meant she'd left her books here from her high school and I could have a quick read of them, considering we had done some of the same subjects while we'd attended Arcadia together.

I pushed myself out of the chair and took careful steps towards the bookcase, feeling the cool wood underneath my bare feet sting the healing cuts. I was relieved when I had reached the bookcase and took into account of what was in front of me with a smile. Books were the world to me, there were no lies or secrets between their pages. That's why I was grateful my dad had an office in our home in Phoenix, because it was packed to the rafters with books. Not all of them had been put there by him, and he'd visited me once to see I had bought more than a handful in his absence.

 _"_ _Are you claiming my office as well as the master bedroom now, Adelaide?"_

 _"_ _Nope, you can keep the office…I just ran out of space in my room…"_

I had claimed the master bedroom once he had declared his intention to move to Canada, and he hadn't seemed to mind, considering it part of a fictional "pay check" he gave me for the work I did for him. On top of the house, I had access to funding where it was required and could always request more if it was needed. As of now, I had only taken out money to give Charlie to make sure the tank was full in my car and to pay off some of my medical expenses to date. Those were reasonable expenses, right?

I found myself smiling as I looked at the old bookcase with the books decorating it at random angles, their sizes mismatched from Bella's organisation. One shelf was filled with photos and small awards that I had a feeling was my friend's attempt of making this room homelier, especially when I saw a picture of the two of us from our final trip to the beach. She had her arm behind my back, her fingers forming bunny ears over my head as we smiled for the camera that Alistair had brought. Near it was a golden onion, which made me laugh as I lifted it up to view, wondering what the story was behind it. It felt like someone had simply spray-painted an onion gold to treat it like an award. I set it back in place and returned my attention to the textbooks, running the index finger of my right hand along each of their spines as I took in their titles, which were either embossed in gold or silver.

"Biology…chemistry…English…geometry…" I whispered to myself before catching the back of the biology book, "maybe she left her notes between the pages like she used to in Phoenix."

I pushed my nails into its spine as I pulled it from its tight space, one of those nails breaking under the pressure before it came free. I held it tight in my right hand as two other books dropped to the floor with an unceremonious clatter. They must have been wedged between the other books tight prior to my retrieval of the biology textbook. Once they hit the floor, there was a deafening thump that seemed to resound throughout the room, and I froze where I stood to take stock of what had just happened. Hopefully, no one had heard it and thought I'd fallen. I closed my eyes and felt a slight wave of annoyance coming from near the back of the house, and knew that no one had been in the immediate vicinity to hear the books falling. With a deep breath, I opened my eyes and knelt to the ground to look at what the other books had been. I set the biology book to my right so I could flick through its fallen brothers.

The first one seemed to be an old chemistry book from Arcadia High School, the cover scratched and the pages stained from use. I could see "BS & AC" in a heart from a doodle I must have drawn while we'd waited for the teacher to arrive. I was surprised she hadn't rubbed it out when she'd had the chance, and wished I knew why she had kept it there. But that was not an answer I would ever receive as I looked over the edition number, realising as I did so that this book had been updated this year to include new experiments and jargon. With that in mind, I recalled a few of our early days together in chemistry (which were the only ones we'd had). She'd once burnt me with acid, and both of us had screamed until the teacher had noticed our little dance at the back of the room. He'd sprung into action to help me, but I saw it now as a funny story. I still had a quarter-sized circle on my left shoulder from the accident, which marked not only that experiment but the day Bella had dropped chemistry and picked up a subject that she considered "less life-endangering". With a smile, I set the book aside near the window seat before collecting the second book, which was considerably smaller in size to its predecessor.

"You don't look like a study book," I murmured, "so what are you?"

I picked the book up slowly, noticing the midnight blue cover that appeared to be glued to the hardwood body like a jacket, while a black spine held the pages to this jacket, faint silver threads decorating the material. On the front cover was a picture of an elderly man, his clothes appearing to be consistent with traditional tribal attire, even down to his headdress that peeked out of the frame. I placed the book on my knees as I turned it over in my hands, seeking out a title, but I couldn't find one. Not on the front, the spine or the first page in the book. I touched the creamy pages carefully, wondering briefly what a book like this would be doing in Bella's room in the first place. Had this been one of her own purchases while she lived here or had Charlie left it here for safe-keeping?

I opened a page near the middle and saw it was filled with old legends, and the one I had chosen happened to be about wolves that had evolved from tribesmen, designed for the singular purpose of protecting their village from their enemies. The chapter never named them as werewolves but as spirit warriors, and the tribe's chosen form being that of a large wolf. The legend mentioned a "third wife" and her "sacrifice" but nothing more beyond that, and I wasn't entirely certain of the concept and what her role was in its story. I decided that I could always read more about it later on tonight, and add more questions for Jake to my ever-growing list. Who didn't enjoy a bedtime story about third wives sacrificing themselves?

I was about to close the book over when I noticed a piece of glossy paper sticking out of the top of one specific page. It didn't look like a normal bookmark to me, though whoever owned this book had clearly wanted to keep track of this particular page. I caught it between my fingers and opened the page it was holding, wondering what had been so important to its owner. Turned out that the bookmark I held in my hands was not actually a bookmark, but a photo. It was a photograph of Bella Swan, dressed in a light blue jumper that had been thrown over a pair of denim jeans outside the Cullen family house. Her brown hair was tied up into a rough ponytail and her eyes were clear brown. She was smiling at the camera, while one of her hands was held by her side, her favourite ring clearly visible to me. I remembered the day she had gotten it, and its partner.

* * *

 _"_ _Bella?" I called as I looked over the market we had driven to, "where did you disappear to?"_

 _"_ _Over here, Lai!" a voice called and I turned to see Bella was waving to me, a bright smile on her lips._

 _I walked towards her, juggling the two coffees I had bought us before I was standing by her side. She had stopped at a jewellery stall, and everything seemed to be sparkling in the sunlight. I saw broaches with emeralds in them, blue sapphires elsewhere…there really was a huge selection._

 _"_ _What do you think of this?" Bella asked as she held up a ring for my inspection. It was a small clouded gem held by a silver band, nothing overly sparkly._

 _"_ _It looks nice, what is it?" I asked, and she looked back to the stall owner._

 _"_ _Moonstone, my dear lady," the woman answered, "most people use it as an amulet of protection for travellers."_

 _"_ _That would suit you, Bella," I said as I looked at the stone._

 _"_ _I'll buy that then, since she thinks so too," Bella mumbled, her hand reaching back for her purse._

 _"_ _No, let me," I said as I set down the coffees and took out my own purse, "consider it your going away present from me. How much?"_

 _"_ _Five dollars," the woman answered as I retrieved that amount and handed it over, "a stone like that…it is even more precious when a friend has purchased it for you. It adds to its protection."_

 _"_ _Thanks, Lai," Bella said as she slipped it on her finger, where it fit perfectly, "I should get you something as well…"_

 _"_ _Don't worry about it, your company is more than enough for me," I said with a smile, "now hurry up so we can drink these coffees and go to the cinema."_

 _I turned on my heel and started walking back to my car, the coffees balanced between my hands. I momentarily wished I had a different coloured car, the black paint of my Mercedes managed to make the inside into a sauna. I set one coffee cup on the roof to open the driver's door before leaning forward to put Bella's coffee in the cup holder. I retrieved mine and put it in the holder beside it before taking my seat. I turned on the ignition and blasted cool air through the car, waiting for Bella. She didn't take very long._

 _She climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door behind her, before glancing at me with bright chocolate brown eyes._

 _"_ _You look suspicious," I murmured as she laughed, holding out a small cream bag, "what's that?"_

 _"_ _My present to you," she answered as I took it and she leaned back in her seat, lifting her wrist to show a silver bracelet with a blue/black stone, "I saw this too and couldn't let it go."_

 _I opened the bag and turned it over, which allowed a similar ring to hers drop into my palm. I lifted it up to view before glancing at her._

 _"_ _She said it was my ring's other half, cut from the same original stone," Bella whispered, "and I wouldn't want anyone else to have it."_

 _"_ _It's beautiful," I whispered, but I knew my ring size was a little different to hers._

 _"_ _I know you're not fond of rings," my friend commented as she reached into her pocket to retrieve a silver chain, "so I figured you could wear it as a necklace. Sound like a good trade off?"_

 _"_ _She knows you took the chain, right?" I asked before we both began snickering._

 _"_ _She added it to my purchases," Bella said as I slipped the ring onto the chain and turned for her to put it on me._

 _Bella fastened the clasp and I pulled down my mirror to look at it. It hung just above my heart, which made me smile before I ran my finger along it._

 _"_ _Thanks Bella," I whispered as I hugged her tight, "I'll wear it forever."_

 _"_ _I'll try to wear my present for as long…but no promises," she said before retrieving her coffee, "so what movie are we watching?"_

* * *

Once I had returned from her funeral, I had undone the chain around my neck and set it on one post of my bed. That night, I had left Phoenix to go to Montana to grieve for my best friend. I took a deep breath as I reminded myself about that Bella, the girl who was so clumsy she should have come with her own warning sign. She was the one I wanted to recall, not the negative version I had imagined each night as I slept. As an addition to that thought, I realised that I could add Dr Cullen to that mental memo. I had barely spoken to the man, but each time I had met him, he had only been nice to me. I would try to stop comparing them, knowing the original people were nothing like their nightmare versions…well, Bella wasn't anyway. I only hoped Dr Cullen wasn't like that in his spare time…

I found a faint smile on my lips as I looked back to the picture in my hand. She looked truly happy, which I was grateful for. Beside her, looking incredibly at ease in the photo with his hand placed visibly on her waist, was none other than her boyfriend Edward Cullen. He was dressed in a dark blue jumper over a pair of black jeans, and for the first time since I'd seen him, he was smiling. That was something that I wished I had seen in person. I took note that his eyes, however, were not looking at the camera or the photographer when the picture was taken, but at Bella herself. The irises seemed to be sparkling gold as he did, and I felt like I was looking at a man who had just found the physical embodiment of his immortal soul. Once that thought had come to my mind, it was like I had intruded in on a very private moment between the two of them, and yet I couldn't find the strength to look away.

"What was this doing in a book about tribal legends?" I whispered to myself, "why didn't she put this into a frame or something to keep it safe?"

I lifted my gaze from the photograph to look over the other walls and shelves in her bedroom, spotting a few photos that were scattered around the place by Bella in order to make it feel homelier and lived in. I could see a picture of us as young children before she'd thrown her tantrum, there was one of us dressed for our very first performance for the ballet school in Phoenix and another I remembered being taken when we'd thrown her a going away party at the beach a few months ago. There were pictures of her mum, Renee, and her stepfather, Phil, outside their home in Phoenix, of Charlie Swan holding up a catfish with a massive smile on his face. But no matter where I looked, there were none of her and Edward together. It was like she hadn't wanted to remember him, or have any sign that she had cared for him on display. Perhaps she didn't want to see a photo of them together, as if frozen in time and incapable of aging beyond that date?

And yet, here was a singular photograph with that exact concept in my hand, a lovely moment prior to her death. In this one photo, I could see that both her and Edward clearly had the entire world ahead of them. I turned the picture over carefully, curious to see if there were any further details like a date or a printer's stamp. I found what I was looking for at the bottom right corner of the frame, recognising an all too familiar handwriting style. It had been used across all of my prescriptions that sat on the bedside table and was no doubt written on my chart for the hospital. How would I not recognise Dr Carlisle Cullen's handwriting? Did this mean he'd been the photographer of the still? Or had he simply been handed it at a later date to add a few details?

 ** _Isabella "Bella" Swan & Edward Cullen_**

 ** _Outside Our Family Home in Forks, Washington_**

 ** _23_** ** _rd_** ** _May 2008_**

"Wasn't that…three days before she died in Phoenix?" I whispered as I turned the picture over again to look at my friend's face, "what changed for you? Why did shit hit the fan?" and then on a side note, "you'd have had to leave this house early the next day or even that night to get to Phoenix. Why were you even in that ballet studio?"

It all seemed a little too suspicious to me, that a young girl who looked considerably happier than I had imagined, healthy even, had died so suddenly three days after this picture was taken. The story I'd been told, the one I knew now couldn't possibly be true, suggested she had travelled to Phoenix in the dead of night. It was there, two days later, she had agreed to speak to Dr Cullen and Edward, who hoped to talk her into returning to Forks and to her father.

But if that was the truth, as I had been made to believe, why hadn't Bella called me when she had arrived and asked to stay at my house for a little while, at least until everyone and everything had calmed down? She could have invited the doctor and her boyfriend to the house and I wouldn't have minded since I normally spent my days alone there. On top of all of that, according to her then boyfriend Edward and her friend Jacob, she hadn't actually gone to any hotel in Phoenix to see the doctor, but had instead gone to the ballet studio to meet her maker. She had made her views of that particular ballet school abundantly clear to anyone who would listen. So what had made her go there voluntarily? Had she known she was going to die that night, for certain?

What a morbid thought to have…

 _"…_ _because shit has hit the fan. My mom…"_

 _"…_ _I need you to do a favour for me…if I don't make it out of this…"_

Her final words to me echoed in my head as I watched the picture in front of me blur around the edges. Tears slipped down my cheeks to drop onto her smiling face. Bella must have known she was going to die in that ballet studio, that why's she hadn't told me where she was going. She knew I'd drive to see her, to stop her ridiculous plan before it was set into motion, and I would have no doubt met a similar fate as hers.

"You selfish, cold-hearted…" I croaked as I leaned forward, my stomach aching as my heart thumped painfully in my chest, "how could you do this?! How could you knowingly hurt him the way you did?! You told me you loved him! How is this love?!"

I put the photo and book down on the floor as I raised my right hand to wipe my eyes, feeling the warm tears as they grazed my skin. I took in a single ragged breath to calm myself, hoping it might help bring me back to what I had been thinking about prior to this new thought. I turned my head to the side to look at the photo of my friend, realising it was probably one of the last ones she had ever taken, and knew deep in my heart that I was missing something crucial. That crucial piece of information may even be the key I was looking for in order to unlock the words and scribblings in my notebook.

I got to my feet slowly, pulling the biology textbook, the tribal legends and the photo with me as I returned to my seat at the messy desk. Once there, I put the biology book aside with the photo on top of it, no longer interested in seeing her smiling face. I found the page Bella had bookmarked and opened it, seeing her messy handwriting all over the section, along with post-it notes that she'd stuck at odd angles alongside orange highlighter marks. This piece had been clearly important to her, which only managed to pique my curiosity and lessen the anger I was feeling towards my departed friend. My eyes were continuously drawn to the title of this particular piece, which Bella had highlighted so much that the page itself was nearly falling out of its binding and the marker had stained the next page, which covered a tale of an ancient man-eating serpent.

"Cold one," I murmured to myself as I traced what Bella had written over its name, "inhumanly fast? Colder than ice?"

What had she been trying to describe when she thought of the cold one?

I looked away from the title to see what else she had written along the margins, followed with drawings of eyes were eerily similar to the ones I had drawn in my notebook. One drawing showed an eye in a dark onyx shade while underneath it there was one in bright gold. The colours reminded me of the doctor's when I had last seen him, and then something you might find if you were purchasing contacts. I shrugged my shoulders as much as I was capable of doing, wondering what had inspired Bella to draw these eyes in particular. She'd never struck me as the type of person to draw recreationally so these pictures must have been made in reference to the cold ones that were described in this book.

 _"_ _They don't seem to eat or drink anything during school."_

 _"_ _Their eyes change colour from onyx to gold and vice versa…like a constant cycle."_

A word such as "they" made it seem like Bella had been describing a collective, and that appeared as if my friend had been watching a group of people in her school in order to learn these little strange, and seemingly irrelevant tid-bits about them in the process. If the chapter was anything to go by, she believed this particular group of people were associated with the cold ones as the book described them to be. It was a term I was not entirely accustomed to, remembering only one ex of mine referring to me as a "cold one", when I had been considered unemotional and distant to him. In my defence, he had been immature and I had felt like I had reached my limit with him at the time.

 _"_ _You sure are a cold one, aren't you, Carmichael?"_

Shortly after he'd said those words, we had broken up and started seeing other people. I had begun dating Alistair DuBois who was a year above me in school but who trained when I was in cheer practise. I sincerely doubted Fred's use of the term of cold one was the same as the book's. I shook my head to avoid becoming any more distracted as I looked at the bottom of the page, seeing smaller sketches of crosses, stakes and garlic. There were red "X" marks over some of the pictures, but you could still make out what the picture was supposed to be, especially since Bella had made sure to add unnecessary stink lines along the garlic.

"What exactly were you researching, Bella?" I whispered as I traced one of the lines, "what were these cold ones to you?"

I reached over for the photograph again and held it just above the book and her notes, trying to figure out how these things were connected, along with a rough timeline between her writing these notes and her death. My eyes flickered to Edward's face and wondered if he had been a reason behind her research, or even the reason why she had stopped. I looked over the words on the page that she had highlighted, seeing "immortal" and "drinks the life of humans" were marked nearly as badly as the title was.

The legend described these creatures who had terrorised the Native American settlements centuries ago. There was no specific mention of any guardian associated with those villages, like the spirit warriors from the page I'd opened or even something that could be closely related to what Jacob Black was. No one had decided to step up and prevent the mass genocide of their people when the creatures had inevitably attacked, seeking food or the thrill of the hunt. It mentioned on the next page that some slightly crazier, and considerably older tribal leaders had been known to sacrifice virgin maidens in the hopes that their lives would be more than enough to sate the creature before it wiped out their village…but I could only assume that it never worked.

I read through the rest of Bella's comments, and felt that I was viewing my friend as she was starting to lose her mind. Between her insane belief that "they" were linked to these supernatural beings. She also seemed to be take every word that was written in this section seriously, ignoring the author's bolded note that stated this was only an old cautionary tale that parents had told their children in order to prevent them from leaving their homes unsupervised. The way Bella had researched this topic told me she had honestly thought these beings existed out there in the real world. I also knew she had only started researching this topic when she had moved to Forks, as I had never heard her talk about this nor seen this book prior to today. But one thing bothered me more than the research she had done. Why had she left a photo of her and Edward between these specific pages to begin with?

I lifted the tribal legends and flipped through the pages, wondering if she had left anything between them like she did with her other books, but there was nothing. I knew this couldn't have been her only notes, there would have to be more that she may never have actually written down on a piece of paper or in a notebook. If she hadn't written it down, then where would she have conducted her research?

My eyes turned to look at the computer, which had returned to sleep mode, and felt a smile pulling at my lips. I knew of at least one other place where she'd feel safe researching any topic that came to her mind, no fear that someone like me would find those notes unless they knew her password, that was.

"She wouldn't have thought to erase her search history either," I murmured as I set the book to my right with the photo and moved the mouse to wake up the computer, prepared this time for the dial-up tone.

I opened the internet browser and closed each of the tabs I had opened, albeit one so I could view her search history. It was a slow process before her search history was opened, and I was grateful when the computer told me the last time it had been erased was prior to her arrival in Forks. That meant everything was still available for me to read. I saw that she hadn't logged out of her email account and that she had been looking over a lot of our old conversations, even the ones she had already answered. I opened one out of curiosity, seeing the computer had saved a draft of a response she had written to me but had never sent it. It was the night before she had died…which didn't seem right to me. This would say she had driven to Phoenix in one day rather than the two days it normally took. Who would even be capable of such a feat?

* * *

 _Hey Bella,_

 _Hoping everything is pleasant where you are, and wishing you and Edward the very best. I'll be in cheer practise for most of the next few days, but when you're free…will you please call me? I miss our little impromptu conversations and your daily updates._

 _Lots of love,_

 _A_

* * *

 _Adelaide,_

 _Look…something's happened and I need your help. Please don't ask me to explain._

 _Can I stay at your house for the next few days?_

 _Edward will be annoyed if he knows what I'm planning, but I can't stay on my own._

 _Can you have your front gate open and the security system turned off for six?_

 _Talk to you soon, B_

* * *

Those words had never been sent on to me, and I found myself pressing the "print" button to have a paper copy of her response. I collected the page and looked it over. Why hadn't she sent it onto me?

I would have made sure everything was open for her upon her arrival, and kept her safe if that was what she wanted. Instead, I got a phone call from her as I was preparing to go home after an extremely long cheer practise that Edel had organised. I put the print-out in the notebook as I exited the email account, and returned to the browser history. I stopped again when I saw "Quileute Legends" for Google. I clicked it open, grabbing the chocolate bar from the tray to eat while I waited. Once the chocolate was gone, I viewed what could be seen on the page. It appeared to be the exact same content as the book on the desk in front of me. The link to purchase the book was highlighted in purple, which meant Bella had clicked it open. I followed that link and found she'd bought it in a specialised bookstore in Port Angeles, for the lovely price of forty dollars.

I retrieved my notebook and wrote down " _Port Angeles_ " next to " _Chicago_ " before continuing with my search. Three days after she had "bought" the book, she had started her search on the " _cold one_ ". I opened the link and found it was an odd side filled with hundreds of different articles and tales, but only one of them had been opened by my friend. I opened and waited for the page to load, seeing a story about a large monster called the _Apotamkin_. The picture revealed a cave drawing of a creature with impressively sharp teeth and an unhinged jaw. It was sitting down on the ground and its body was marked with what appeared to be old tribal tattoos, as if one of the villagers themselves transformed into this thing. It was taller than the average man, with one such person held to its mouth while its other hand was extended out towards a second.

 ** _The Apotamkin is a giant fanged sea serpent that lurks in the Passamaquoddy Bay and drags people, especially incautious children, into the water and eats them. Apotamkin is said to have long red hair, and in some stories was once a human woman who transformed into a serpent_**

I scrolled down the page to see "Egypt" had been highlighted purple and I clicked onto it, surprised when it loaded faster than the other pages I had opened today. The picture consisted of two women, drawn in hieroglyphics and holding golden chalices, large red drops hanging over them as if the women were responsible for catching it.

"The immortal drink," I whispered, writing down those words before viewing the miniature paragraph someone had only added recently, "drink from the chalice to taste the elixir of life itself."

At the bottom of the page was an article from India and their version of the cold one, which must have been where Bella had continued her search for information. I clicked it open and saw it was a picture of a being the same height as a normal man with teeth nearly as sharp as what the _Apotamkin_ had possessed. Only its hands had been replaced by claws and it was dressed in very little, enough cloth was used to prevent the page from having to age restrict itself anyway.

"The true creature of the night, found in the darkest corners of the world," I whispered as I ran my finger along the short note, "sustained only by the life of the victims it entices to join it."

I moved onto Peru next and found it was a picture of five men, one of which was lying on his back as the other four pulled him apart limb by limb. His mouth was hung open as if the photographer had captured the man mid-scream. There was no blood, nor any sign from the other four that they were frightened by what they were doing. I shook out my head as I tried to find the title to this section, knowing it was not going to be flowery and sweet…unless there was someone on the internet with a very twisted sense of humour.

"The dismemberment of the cold one," I read, looking back to see hints of a fire in the far corner of the picture.

The article continued to say that the cold one was exceptionally strong and if a human ever wished to survive an attack from one of them, they must first lure the creature into solitude before dismembering it with the aid of others. With the pieces successfully torn apart, they were then to set it alight to prevent it from re-assembling itself and attacking those who had tortured it.

I felt my breath catch in my throat the more I looked at the picture, raising my hand to cover my mouth as I felt some bile rise up as well. I remembered being in the forest with Jake while we'd been on our way to the hospital. There had been a man, shrouded in the shadows, standing a couple of meters in front of us. He had seemed to be afraid of being discovered by someone, and it hadn't been the wolf. I had felt his emotions on the corners of my own, and they had informed me he was fearful, angry and anxious. But those emotions hadn't lasted for very long, and whatever had frightened him must have made an appearance. I wouldn't have said a word to Jake had I not felt the change, when the man was consumed by a raw sense of hatred and betrayal. He wanted to cause someone harm, and his anger had felt like it was suffocating me. I'd pointed him out to Jake, more so to let him know we needed to stay as far away from him as possible.

Jake's emotions had changed from a feeling of anxiety to concern for me once I had alerted him, fearing what this man could do. I had seen a flicker of an image, of the man hurting Jake before he stalked after me…and Jake couldn't do anything to stop him. To prevent that from happening, Jake had charged forward and I'd watched in muted horror as the man was torn to shreds, leaving his scattered remains on the ground in a jumbled mess. It was at that point, while I'd tried to comprehend what I had just seen, that Jake had turned and started running in the opposite direction. I could still hear the distinct metallic sound as Jake had torn the man apart, as if he weren't entirely human to begin with. If the man hadn't been human, did that mean he was one of these fictional cold ones?

They were fictional…right?

It was while I sat in a darkened room with my fear at its highest point, that my phone decided to ring out. The sound of my own ringtone made me scream, my right hand moving to my mouth again to stifle the sound. I glanced to my right to see the phone as it lit up and tried to make out the contact information as I did. It wasn't a number from my contacts and not one I recognised. With a trembling hand, I picked up the device to answer it. I placed it at my ear as my left hand moved to hover over my heart and feel the way it seemed to be beating excessively.

What the hell had I witnessed four days ago?

These cold ones were fictional, they had to be! If something like this really existed out there…then…

 _…_ _stranger things could happen…_

Jacob's words rang through my head, reminding me that if men could turn into wolves, why couldn't these cold ones exist too?

"Hello?" I croaked, my voice sounding low and fragile as I recalled I had the phone at my ear, "Adelaide Carmichael speaking, who is this?"

"Good afternoon, Ms Carmichael. It's Dr Cullen of Forks General Hospital," the doctor replied simply, "did I catch you at a bad time?"

"N-no…" I whispered, closing my eyes momentarily to calm myself, "what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to schedule an appointment with you, to discuss some concerns I had with your heart," he answered, "perhaps after your x-ray this Saturday?"

"S-sure," I coughed, "the x-ray was for noon, wasn't it?"

"I hope it's alright with you, but I would have to reschedule that appointment for one, I'm afraid," Dr Cullen said carefully, "but only if that suits you. If it doesn't, Dr Edgeworth will be available at noon and has been briefed on your case."

My mind wandered as I opened my eyes, trying to alter my perception of the Dr Cullen I was on the phone with to the man who hunted me down through his house. I bit down on my lip hard in order to focus elsewhere, knowing the real Dr Cullen couldn't be like my nightmare version of him. When I had been in the ICU, he had been very attentive and Charlie had only high praise for the man. As with Bella, I needed to separate the two versions of them in order to react accordingly. I couldn't paint him as the same man who chased me…because they were two different people. On that note, I released a breath I had been holding, turning my attention back to the phone.

"Ms Carmichael?" Dr Cullen asked after I didn't answer him, "are you still on the line?"

"Yeah…sorry. One suits me better than noon," I replied, trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably, my thoughts still in a whirlwind from my own research.

"Are you alright?" the doctor said, and I picked up on his concerned tone, "you sound distressed."

"Yeah…I'm just…" I whispered as I looked back to the picture on my computer screen, "I was just watching a scary movie and got a little fright before you called. Sorry if I worried you, Dr Cullen."

"I'm glad to hear it wasn't something serious, Ms Carmichael," he stated, a smile evident in his voice, "I didn't mean to disturb you in that case. I'll let you get back to your movie and see you on Saturday for one. Have a pleasant day, Ms Carmichael."

"Same to you, Dr Cullen," I whispered before hanging up and putting the phone back on the desk.

The more I stared at the picture, I found I was capable of replacing the man with that of the shadowed person I'd seen in the forest, his own face contorted in pain as Jacob and three other wolves tore him to pieces. When I recalled that afternoon, it had seemed as if Jake wasn't affected by what he had done, it hadn't bothered him when he was concerned for what could happen to me if he didn't act quick enough. However, Jake had been spooked by something else before he could set the limbs on fire. That fact brought more questions to my head rather than answers. What the hell could scare a wolf who could be the same height as Alistair DuBois, and force it to run in the other direction? Was there something else that could be considered far worse than a wolf or a cold one?

"Lai?" a voice called and I jumped as the bedroom door opened and I shut down the monitor, "are you alright? I heard you screaming from downstairs."

I turned slowly in the chair to see Alistair in the doorway, his dark eyes concerned and his lips pressed into a thin line. He was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a black t-shirt, both of which were soaked from the rain outside. His arms were dry which told me he'd, at least, worn a coat but I didn't see any evidence of it as he stood there. His dark brown hair appeared black and his skin was flushed as he took in deep breaths. He was worried for me, but his anger wasn't gone in its entirety. He still felt betrayed by me, and I knew I couldn't share with him what I had been researching.

"I was watching a scary movie," I said with a forced smile, "and then my phone started to ring."

I watched as he nodded his head slowly before turning it away, letting me know he didn't believe me. If it had only been a scary movie, why had I turned off the computer monitor to prevent him from seeing it? After last night, I had a feeling he would never truly believe anything I said to him again. That made me feel lost and sad, knowing I had done that to our friendship.

"Oh…okay then," he replied as he ran one hand through his damp hair, "I just came back from chopping wood to make myself lunch. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Charlie made me a few sandwiches," I said softly as I pointed to the tray, but he didn't seem to care, "thanks for the offer though. Charlie suggested that I should take a break, so I think I'll go for a walk and be back before dinner…"

I didn't think I would get a reaction from him by saying those words. He knew when I was doing work I often took breaks, sometimes he was the one who enticed me to join him and Meredith and head into town for a shopping trip. I watched as his head snapped back and his eyes focused on mine, which told me I shouldn't have said anything. My last little "walk" had resulted in an injury, so what could possibly happen if I went for another one? Would I even come back to this house? His anxiety was increasing, matched only by the undercurrent of anger.

"Do you want some company on your walk?" he questioned, his eyes a little curious, "or maybe you could do something else for your break?"

I wanted to go see Jake and ask him these new questions I had burning in my head. Did I really want to be talking like an insane person in front of Alistair, who wouldn't get many of the references?

"It'll be fine," I whispered as I turned back to the desk to close over the notebook, "I won't be going too far. I might even take the Mercedes for a little drive to keep the engine running."

I got up from the chair and pushed it underneath the desk to avoid tripping over it when I returned. I set the tribal legends on my notebook once I had marked the page with Bella's photograph, knowing it was as good as any bookmark I could buy myself. I collected both of them and set them on the bed as I located a large leatherette handbag and stuck them inside, along with my phone, my purse, a pen and my medication. I wasn't entirely sure when I would be back, so best to be prepared. I pulled a hooded top on awkwardly, hoping it would cover the sling while I was running from the front door to my car before sticking my feet in a pair of trainers I used for cheerleading. I looked over my outfit, wishing I had chosen something other than shorts and a vest, but knew it would be too difficult to change again and it wasn't as if I would be outside for very long. I picked up the handbag and turned the computer's tower off without doing so correctly before running past Alistair as I made my way down the hall and the stairs.

"Lai! Why are you in such a rush?" Alistair asked as he followed behind me, and his right hand grazed my neck.

I saw a flicker of a memory from late last night. Alistair must have driven to the outskirts of town to skype his girlfriend, but the internet still wasn't great. She had been crying, a tissue in her hands as she asked him when he would be coming back to Phoenix, that she missed him. He had once more answered that he didn't know, and it had upset him that he couldn't just keep driving and leave me behind. I blinked to see Alistair was holding me, and I was on the ground floor. He looked anxious, and I wished I wasn't lying to him.

"Lai! You just collapsed!" he said, his voice breaking slightly as I stepped out of his grip.

"It's fine, I just need some air and I'll be back to normal," I whispered before turning my attention to the cluttered table by the front door, "do you have any idea where my car keys are?"

"I took your car to a mechanic," Alistair stated, his eyes on mine but his voice wasn't the same as before, "after Charlie tried to turn it over this morning. I'll give you a lift to wherever you want to go until it's back, alright?"

"Did they tell you what was wrong with it?" I asked, knowing I had gotten it serviced prior to coming to Forks.

"They didn't say," he muttered, letting me know he was lying to me before taking his keys from his pocket and dangling them in front of my eyes, "do you want a lift or not?"

"I guess," I answered and watched him nod.

He turned his back on me as he opened the front door, his emotions in turmoil before he stepped out onto the patio. I followed after him, wishing I could say I was sorry for what I had done and that we could act like we used to. A small part of my heart knew that could never be, no matter what I did or said to him. I followed him outside and stayed out of his reach as he leaned back to lock up the front door. I looked to the overhang to watch as the rain ran across its surface to form small ribbons of water that reminded me of streams before they dropped to the floor with a soft dribble. Alistair touched my covered shoulder once everything was secured and we both ran across the front garden to get to his jeep, which looked considerably cleaner compared to the last time I'd seen it. I got into the passenger side and watched as Alistair's longer stride had him at the driver's side a moment later, before we closed the doors and buckled ourselves in.

I looked to Alistair as he leaned forward to put his key into the ignition, and then looked beyond him to the forest on the other side of the road. I listened to the almost silent purr of the jeep as the vehicle started and that was when I was certain I saw a flicker from across the road. It seemed like another person, someone who had decided to stand out in the rain for no other reason than they could. I felt a chill run down my spine at the thought that the person was there, watching us and it made me panic. I blinked, using my right hand to rub my eyes before I looked again, seeing there was nothing in the rain when I did. Had I imagined someone standing there?

Alistair leaned back and obscured my view of the forest and I focused my attention on him.

"Where did you want to go?" Alistair asked as he turned on his indicator.

"The reservation," I whispered rather dreamily.

Jake would probably be around and I could talk to him. He might even be able to tell me more about these cold ones if I asked him. Well…that was the hope at least.

"The what?" he asked and I was pulled back to reality, "where is the reservation?"

"I…" I murmured, realising I had been delirious the first time I had driven there and Jacob had brought me there himself the last few times as a wolf. My perception of distance couldn't even be considered in this respect.

"Maybe it's too far," I whispered, feeling slightly deflated, "do you know where the library is?"

I had hoped I could ask Jake my questions but now that I couldn't, perhaps I could go to the library and do a bit more research. Maybe even do biology work to break up the monotonous task…

"Finally, a place I actually know," Alistair replied, his voice deadpan.

I watched as he switched gears and drove down the hill that led to K Street. I could feel his anger dissipating and being replaced by indifference, which was worse in my eyes. I didn't want him to be cold to me, not with the history we had to date. I hated when he was like this, and yet I knew it was me who was the reason behind this. I wished I could sit down with him and say everything that had happened, down to the nitty-gritty until he understood fully what it meant to be a person like me. I wanted to tell him about my off days, my awful days and when I had a good day. But I knew I couldn't, because he wouldn't be able to comprehend the magnitude of it all. I wouldn't want him to have that weight on his shoulders.

Inside the jeep fell silent as he reached the crossroads, and I wanted him to talk to me.

Perhaps I could break the silence this time…

"Why did you decide to chop wood?" I asked, hoping he'd talk like he used to, but my only response was a shrug of his shoulders.

What else could I ask him about…that might earn me a better response?

"How's Jasmine?" I asked softly, my voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Not particularly happy today," Alistair answered, looking perplexed, "her mom was admitted to hospital four days ago after collapsing in her office. The doctors are in the process of running tests to find out what caused it."

Those words from before we had our fight in the kitchen came to mind and made more sense to me now. Jasmine's request for him to be with her during this difficult time and his inability to give her a straight answer. That was my fault, and I could see that now. Perhaps there was a way I could fix this…

"You should head back," I commented as I looked out the window, spotting the hospital in the distance, "if you leave tonight, you should be back in Phoenix by Tuesday morning."

"Perhaps you're right," he said, his knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel tight.

The conversation stopped after his response, and I could feel his relief at my words as if it were my own. I didn't need contact to know he was glad to be returning to Jasmine when she needed him, like a knight in shining armour. I kept my gaze on the hospital as its driveway appeared and disappeared, before Alistair drove into a small carpark about five hundred yards from the hospital itself. There wasn't much in this space, just a cleaner's, a funeral parlour, a clothes shop that had recently closed down, a card shop for special events and the town's library. The library was the larger of the buildings and faced the exit. It was a dark grey coloured building with large windows, allowing some natural light in from the overcast afternoon as rain blurred what was inside. The sign above the door was faded but the pictures of open books made it clear what its primary use was. Alistair drove through the lot before coming to a stop outside the library, his door facing the front of the building and the engine still running for the jeep as he looked forward through the windscreen.

"That's the local library," he said in a dry tone before leaning back, "it's larger on the inside so I'm sure you'll find whatever you're studying this time around."

I had turned to look at him, prepared to say thank you but the words froze in my throat. Why wasn't he looking at me anymore? Why were his emotions flickering between anger, indifference, relief and back again like a little cycle of its own? His anger was winning out this time, and it was solely directed at me as he continued to look out the windscreen at the rain.

"Alistair?" I asked, knowing I needed to get him talking, "is something the matter?"

"Why did you call me?" he asked in response, turning his attention to look at me with cold dark eyes, "why did you send me that voicemail?"

"I-"

"I asked Meredith once I had arrived if she had received something from you, and she hadn't heard from you since you left Phoenix. So I have to ask, why did you choose to contact me?"

"I…" I whispered, unable to think of a good response to his questions.

I'd called him because he was my friend and I had been frightened. I knew he'd help me if he could, that he would drop whatever he was doing if he knew I was in trouble. But now that I thought about it all, it felt wrong that I considered things that way. I lowered my head slowly so my hair could obscure my face from his eyes which felt like they were burning holes into my skin before I fidgeted with my fingers.

"I guess," I whispered, clearing my throat as I did, "I knew you'd be there for me when I needed you, like you were there in the past."

"Doesn't that seem wrong to you?" he asked, his voice now as cold as Dr Cullen's in my nightmares, "I left Phoenix once I got that voicemail to drive all the way to Forks. I shouldn't have! I should have gone to Jasmine as soon as she called me about her mom, I should be with her now! Jesus, Lai…I can't keep doing shit like this for you! I can't be at your beck and call every single time you fuck something up!"

Once his words registered with me, I knew what I had done was wrong. I should have foreseen this, should have seen what I was doing to him each time he wished he was with Jasmine. His girlfriend was in crisis mood right now over her mom, and here was Alistair babysitting me because I'd fucked up. I was a selfish bitch, a person who only seemed to make mistakes and hurt everyone around her. I felt my breath catch in my throat as tears ran down my cheeks to land on my cast. I reached forward for my handbag and pulled out my purse, scanning the cash I had there. I had one hundred dollars on me, which I had planned to use for the gas home. I held it tight in my hand as I opened the passenger side door and slipped out of my seat into the rain. I lifted my face, hoping the rain would disguise my tears. I reached forward and placed the money on my seat, watching his eyes follow the motion.

"You best get going," I whispered as the wind whipped around my body and chilled me to the bone, "let Jasmine know I hope her mom gets better."

"Lai…"

"I want you to forget about me, Alistair," I continued, "and know that I am sorry for all the grief I've caused you, Meredith and Jasmine. None of you will ever have to worry about that again, I won't call you again. Have a safe trip."

I closed the door quick and ran around the front of the jeep, feeling the rain as it poured over me and soaked my clothes. I didn't turn back as I reached the front door of the library and pulled it open wide, the heating on and pouring over my freezing cold body.

"Adelaide!" Alistair called as I looked over my shoulder, seeing his eyes were watching me, "let's talk about this."

"We have," I said softly, "I'll find another way home. Goodbye."

I stepped into the library and closed the door softly behind me, pressing my back against its hardwood surface for a brief moment as tears continued to run down my cheeks. It took five minutes before Alistair gave up on trying to call for my attention and he left me in the library. The last thing I heard was his jeep's wheels squealing across the road as he drove off the lot and disappeared into town. He would be with Jasmine by Tuesday and I wouldn't be back for at least another six weeks. When I did get back, I'd make sure my path didn't intersect with his, and perhaps add Jasmine and Meredith to that. I could manage on my own, I'd been doing as much before Bella had been in my life.

Maybe I might never go back to Phoenix and do as Jacob suggested and couch surf until I found somewhere to live for myself. I'd settle everything in Phoenix from the comfort of Forks and then…

I took one deep, painful breath before moving away from the front door. I climbed the three steps in front of me before seeing a long dark mahogany desk that was manned by one elderly woman with horn-rimmed glasses. Her hair was a light shade of grey that was slowly edging towards white around her forehead. Her lips were pursed and painted a dark red that seemed to stain her teeth. Her eyes were a powder blue that seemed watered down and were focused entirely on me, clearly not impressed that I had just entered her building from the rain. She was indignant and bitter, but she was hardly the first librarian I had come across with the same emotional state. However, none of that mattered to me anymore, I was honestly not interested in doing any more research for today. I only wanted somewhere to sit until the rain let up enough that I could walk back to Charlie's.

"How can I help you today, young lady?" the woman asked coldly as I edged closer to the desk and saw her name was Sharon Forde.

"I'm just looking for somewhere to wait until the rain stops," I whispered and saw the curl of her lip.

"We are not a shelter," Sharon commented and I sighed.

"Fine," I muttered, knowing I wasn't in a mood to deal with someone like her, "where is the section for folklore? Is this library even that big to have a section like that?"

"Second floor," she answered, her voice low as her emotions told me how angry she was, "you go up the main steps and take a right. The bookcase is near the elevators. Not hard to spot."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I walked around her desk, feeling her anger grow and picked up on the reason behind it.

She despised being disrespected, and that was something I didn't need contact to know either. I'd walked into her library and done just that. Once I was away from her, I took in what Forks Library had to offer. The building seemed to be divided into three different levels, each with its own books and study areas. Above me was a complete glass roof that showed the hints of water droplets before they disappeared. The bottom floor of the library consisted of fictional books and study tables, some already in use as I took note that at least ten students were there with their laptops open.

I sighed heavily as I continued walking onto the stairs that were set in the middle of the room and began my climb up, my right hand grazing the railing. As I reached the next floor, I took note of another set of stairs in front of me and two routes to each of my sides. Sharon had mentioned the folklore section was to my right by the elevators so I took that route, clutching my handbag tighter in my hand as I did. From the stairs, it was easy to spot the elevators she had spoken about. There were two of them, one of which was currently in use by a young boy in a wheelchair. But he wasn't on my floor for long and positioned himself to return to the ground floor without a look in my direction.

I headed toward the singular bookcase that faced the elevator which held a small sign that read " ** _folklore/legends_** " in bold. It was lined with school books from high school, hobby manuals and folklore tales. My guess would be the opposing side had overflowed and the librarian had moved what was in excess to the folklore section. I ran a finger along the titles, not sure exactly what I wanted to cover in this little research trip of mine. I'd already read about Egypt, India and Peru…maybe I could move onto Asia in general and Europe to get a better scope of what these cold ones were exactly. I ran my fingers along the limited selection before pulling out a book on worldwide legends, and another that focused entirely on Europe before deciding this could be my starting point for now. I braced them against my cast as I found a free table, setting everything down as I pulled out a seat. I pulled the books closer to me as I retrieved my notebook and my pen, taking note that my phone was lit up. I checked it to see Alistair had tried calling me when I had run into the library. I marked everything as seen before putting the phone back into my bag.

With that done, I opened the European folklore book first, finding legends such as the banshee between its crisp white pages. I saw the letter "B" at the top before coming to the conclusion that it would have been organised alphabetically. I flipped through the pages until I came to the "C" part in the book, thinking that was where I might be able to find more for the cold one but there were no such tales. Did that mean that Europe had never faced a terror quite like the one the Native Americans had once had?

I opened the index and decided I'd look through each country until I found the legend I was looking for. It didn't take me long to find a tale that piqued my curiosity. It held a picture of a man shrouded in darkness with his teeth bared. The paragraph underneath him was short, mentioning how a village had once encased their deceased in tombs of concrete to prevent them from rising at the next full moon. If this job was done incorrectly, the dead would rise up and consume the flesh of all those still alive. Underneath the paragraph was a point of reference from the author.

 _"_ _See Hebrew Legends – Lilith,"_ I read as I turned to the back of the book to find her name, _"page 129."_

I opened the indicated page to see a picture of a beautiful young woman, her right hand holding the heart of a human while her mouth was covered in a dark grey liquid. I looked over the section devoted to her story, wondering what the human heart had to do with anything. Apparently, she was known as the queen of the demons, refusing to become a subordinate to Adam and being banished from Eden by God himself. She preyed on young children and their mothers at night, eating their flesh and drinking their blood in order to keep herself alive.

 _"_ _To prevent an attack from Lilith, parents were known to place an amulet around their children's throats to act as a ward…"_

I turned the page to see the legend continued, stating that Lilith was not a specific individual but a combination of multiple stories told over the centuries. She had once been considered the daughter of heaven in one story, and instead of being a beautiful young woman, she had a lion's head and the body of a donkey in another. In that tale, she wasn't known as Lilith but as _Lamashtu_ , and like the previous woman, she preyed on newborns and their mothers, being extra vigilant when a woman went into labour. Once that child had been born, whether or not the mother had survived, _Lamashtu_ would take the child from its mother and eat its flesh.

 _"_ _Wherever she comes, wherever she appears, she brings evil and destruction. Men, beasts, trees, rivers, roads, buildings…she brings harm to them all. A flesh-eating, bloodsucking monster is she…"_

I wrote out the women's names and their origins, setting it on an entirely separate page from my memories as I scanned through their stories, looking for any and all similarities to the cold ones. The women seemed to prey on newborns and women, eating their flesh before moving onto their next meal. I wrote out the word "bloodsucking" once I had finished summarising their tales, my mind telling me it was important to solving my riddle. I decided to move my search onto countries, feeling that there was a way to narrow down what I was looking for once I did find a country of interest.

I came across Ancient Greece and saw a picture of a handsome man, his eyes too dark to distinguish a specific colour as I looked at him. He was dressed in expensive finery, a golden chalice in his right hand while corpses decorated the floor at his feet. I was certain I could make out a faint smile on his lips, as if he was happy with what had happened or the photographer had captured him at an opportune moment.

"The _Vrykolakaswere_ were usually thought to be indistinguishable from living people…" I whispered to myself as I wrote out the name and tapped the pen to my lower lip, "that's considerably different from Lilith and _Lamashtu_ who would have been easily recognised for what they were."

I skimmed through the pages to different chapters, to various other countries…but nothing caught my attention for longer than a moment. That was until I found a tale from Albania, which showed a creature with sharp fangs, its eyes darker than the picture ought to have allowed. There was no name for it, only a brief description that reminded me of what Bella had written in her book.

 _"_ _A creature of unparalleled strength and skin as hard as a diamond…impenetrable by modern stakes…"_

I gulped as I pulled Bella's book closer to me and opened the page I had marked with the photo. At the very bottom, marked in red, was a stake she had drawn and sitting next to it was garlic and a cross. I looked back to the book in front of me and found my hands had begun trembling. I set Bella's book down as I returned to the European folklore book and turned it back to the index, seeking out one word, one creature that shouldn't exist but possessed all the capabilities Bella had written out and what these tales all seemed to have in common. Every story could always be traced to a single thread of fact, and considering there were wolves that resided here in Forks, who was capable of saying what could or could not exist outside legends? When I found the word I was looking for, I turned to the page and felt my breath catch in my throat.

"No…" I coughed as I covered my mouth with my right hand, begging it not to be true, "vampires aren't real…they can't be!"

Once I had found what I had been searching for, and had said their title out loud, it felt like someone had taken a baseball bat and begun striking my head with it repeatedly. Memories flooded through my mind quickly, showing me Bella on the ballet studio floor, her hand to Edward's mouth as he sucked out the venom. The iron taste…the one I should have recognised, could have been nothing more than fresh blood. Even Dr Cullen had mentioned what it was in my nightmare, telling me her blood was clean and all I was doing at that point was killing her.

" _…_ _do you know what it's called to die from blood loss…"_

 _"…_ _exsanguination…"_

Bella from my nightmares had even named it for what it was, telling me she had lost blood at an accelerated rate. My mind recalled that Edward had lived decades longer than a normal human should have been allowed to, and now it seemed to make sense to me. I looked slowly to the photo of Bella and Edward, both of them smiling and knew then why she'd left it wedged between the pages of this book and no other, marking the chapter on the cold ones. Without truly realising what she had done, she had allowed anyone who opened the book to know the truth about the cold ones, about vampires in general, and that they lived here in Forks. I should have noticed this sooner, come to this conclusion quicker than I had, considering I had watched as Jacob Black had dismembered a man before leaving someone else to set the parts on fire.

 _"…_ _I can't bring her to Forks. It would be too dangerous for a person who doesn't know anything…"_

Those had been her exact words to Edward when she'd told him she had missed being with me, and why I couldn't join her in Forks at that point in time. But had she meant that because I hadn't known about the existence of vampires, wolves or both? Would it have been too dangerous for me to be in the area where one might be? Had she convinced herself that I would be killed by something if I wandered off or if I remained in Forks for any duration of time? Why had she asked me to see Edward then? Why ask me to come to a place she had deemed to be far too dangerous for me to visit while she had still been alive?

Edward's memories…Jacob's dismemberment of that man in the shadows…it all seemed to come together now into an odd collage. Once it did, my head started splitting with a sickening headache as tears ran down my cheeks to stain the pages of the library's book and Bella's photograph, marking the edges of her final photo with Edward Cullen. What had my friend gotten herself into?

My stomach twisted uncomfortable, and I knew I'd be sick if I remained here any longer.

"I need air!" I croaked to myself as I gathered my things, stuffing them into the bag before running out of the quiet library space.

I didn't bother putting the new books back on their shelves, nor did I bother to slow down as I ran passed the librarian who had all but forgotten my existence. My head felt like it was ready to implode, which was not a feeling I had ever experienced before as I pulled the front door open and stepped out into the rainy evening. I could see that the sun had set and it was only going to get darker the longer I remained where I was. My mind whirled, wondering how long I had been sitting in the library. How much time had passed since I'd told Alistair to go home?

Those stray thoughts were pushed aside as bile came up my throat, giving me only enough time to locate the nearest alleyway which was beside the cleaner's before I vomited up everything I had eaten today. My throat felt like it was burning as I pressed my cast into my guts and used my right hand to brace myself against the wall. Once I'd emptied my stomach, I couldn't stop dry-heaving as I clutched my guts underneath my broken ribs. Why did it feel as if my heart was trying to beat its way out of my chest? Why did my vision seem to blur around the edges? The longer I stood there, it felt like someone had taken a circular saw and was slowly carving out sections of my skull, and each piece that was removed was a line of agony that wouldn't stop, no matter how I much I begged it to. I'd never felt this awful before, not even when I had first helped someone through their grief. Memories of Bella flooded through my mind too fast, and pushed me back into the world of my nightmares and Edward's crippling grief.

"Are you alright over there?" a familiar voice asked as I took one step back before dropping to my knees, feeling my body ache from the movement.

I could feel one cool hand as it ran along the back of my neck, catching some of my hair as I pressed the palm of my right hand to the ground and continued to dry-heave. I coughed once, my mouth feeling dry as I tried to calm myself enough to see reason, but no matter what I tried, nothing seemed to work this evening. I could feel my own fear beside my shock. What if this feeling never went away? I wanted to curl up tight into a ball and stay like that for the rest of eternity, a bubble wrapped around me to protect me from the emotions of the rest of the world.

"Here," the voice said softly by my ear, letting me know they had dropped themselves to be level with me, "take slow sips, it might help you gather your bearings before we move you somewhere safer."

I looked to my left to see a bottle of water was being held out by a gloved hand. The person helped me sit back on my knees and I took the bottle from their hands with my shaking one before lifting it to my chapped lips. I followed their directions as I tried to focus on something other than the crippling pain I was being forced to experience. As I drank the water, I felt another cold hand…a bare hand, touch my left shoulder and overwhelmed me with a sense of calm, relieving me of a miniscule amount of the pain I was currently feeling. I took a deep breath, sipping the water for a moment longer before I felt like I was capable of turning myself to face the people who had unknowingly saved me. But my eyes were unable to focus, their bodies flickering and blurring. I felt the hand on my shoulder tighten slightly as I grew sleepy, my eyes incapable of staying open. The person to my left caught the bottle before it slipped from between my fingers.

"We have to get her back to the house tonight…this changes everything," the familiar voice whispered softly as a hand stroked my cheek.

"Do we have the time?" a male voice asked, one I was certain I had never heard before as I closed my eyes against reality, consumed by the strange need to sleep…

* * *

 **So who do you think the two people are who helped Adelaide? What do you think they mean by "this changes everything"? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm in the process of writing another before the holidays are over :) until then, feel free to PM me if you have any questions or leave me a review with your thoughts on the story so far :)**


	5. The Rose's Thorns

**Hi everyone, here is the next installment in my story "Clouded Memories". This picks up a short time after the events of the last chapter :) thanks for all the support that everyone has given me, it means so much :)**

* * *

 _5_ _th_ _October 2008_

(Edward's POV)

As the full moon had gradually risen into the darkened sky, taking the place of the overcast afternoon, a few things had happened. Carlisle had returned from work, fully fed and cheerful for the first time in a while; Rosalie and Emmett and deemed it necessary to reacquaint themselves for most of the morning, which had in turn led Esme and myself taking another hunting trip soon after the last one. Alice and Jasper had remained at home before declaring their intentions to head into town until later that night, but I didn't pay much mind, considering all of them had been stagnant at the house while I was catatonic.

I looked at the living room I had existed in for the better part of five months and viewed what was there. An oil painting that Carlisle had commissioned of his home in London before I'd returned to the family, a large dark blue sofa that still held a black blanket thrown over one of the arms, a computer Alice had been using but had since put a password lock on it. I closed my eyes for a moment, picking up on the stray thoughts of all those in the vicinity. Rosalie and Emmett were thinking of each other, Carlisle was up in his office doing some research and Esme was sitting in the chaise lounge near me, a romance book in her hands that she had neglected to read since the funeral.

 _"_ _He looks happier now…"_

My mother's eyes lifted quickly to look at me, and I met her gaze for a moment before she returned to her book, a smile on her lips. I had seen more of those smiles in the last few days than I had in the last century. I placed my hands on the sofa and pushed myself up, earning another glance before I walked by her shoulder. It didn't last long as I took my seat at the piano, intending to play a song or two to pass the long evening ahead of us. Alice had informed me that the school was closed temporarily until flooding repairs could take place, which meant it would be open late next week. I was finding myself oddly excited to return to my classes, but not for the thoughts of the students who would also be in attendance. Their thoughts would question my disappearance, my grief…but it didn't bother me. I would do as I had before Bella Swan had entered my life.

However, as I thought of that odd girl, I found myself remembering her large chocolate brown eyes, and those faint blushes that rose to her cheeks in my presence. Everything about her, from her decision making and assaulting me each time we kissed, had been a mystery to me, and more often than not, her life was put in danger as a result. But one day it all came falling down and she'd died…and I had lost my grip on my sanity. I hadn't been capable of functioning like a normal person without her by my side, and had undoubtedly caused my family to worry for me. From Carlisle's daily phone calls from the hospital when he was working, to Esme refusing to hunt and leave me alone…I had put a strain on them all. That was until I had opened my eyes after what felt like centuries, to gaze into the emerald green eyes of a girl I hadn't known. Her clothes had smelt like Alice, mixed with the faint scent of peonies and vanilla. She had been tearful but made no move to wipe the drops away before offering me a brittle smile. That girl was my first clear memory after a long time in the dark, as if someone had finally turned on the lights.

I had watched as she eventually wiped her eyes, settling her right hand to the floor in order to get to her feet, but stumbled slightly. Without thinking the action through, I'd reached out to catch her arm and insure she didn't hurt herself. One glance to my left had shown me that not only had Carlisle been about to reach for her, but so had Alice and Esme. The girl didn't see this glance and when I looked back at her, she'd shown me glassy eyes that were brimming with sadness.

 _"…_ _it's time for me to go..."_

Her broken left hand had been on mine, and had it been uninjured, I had a feeling she would have squeezed my fingers before leaving the house. Her thoughts had been in a whirlwind, leaving me in the dark as she ran out of our home, getting into a taxi that was waiting for her and returning to some other location. I had sat there in silence for a moment or two, before shrugging off the blanket that had been put on my body by Esme. That action had caught not only Esme's attention but everyone else's…and they'd wandered closer to see my face. Their thoughts had been scattered, but I was capable of pinpointing a gladness that I had returned to them. Esme had pulled me into her arms and hugged me tight, her body trembling as cracks had formed along my shoulders.

 _"_ _Looks like Edward's back then…"_

 _"_ _I knew it would work!"_

 _"_ _What just happened?"_

 _"_ _She was broken…distressed…"_

The last comment had been made by Jasper, and his eyes hadn't been on me, but the girl who had left. The man had compared her previous state as being worried and grieving to her current distressed state. He didn't voice these comments before looking over at me, a smile for my benefit as Alice hugged me next, her enthusiasm something I found I'd missed the most in my self-induced silence. At the time, and as of now as I looked at the piano, I couldn't comprehend what she'd meant by knowing it would work.

With a deep breath, I knew I wouldn't get an answer to my queries, not from Alice anyway…at least not until she deemed it necessary for me to know. She'd been doing a good job of thinking of lyrics for over a week, which had piqued my interest and frustrated me when I couldn't comprehend what she was thinking. When she had a vision, Jasper would collect her and bring her somewhere into the forest and away from me, only returning when whatever had been resolved. A recent vision had shown me a view of the ocean, of choppy waves as someone threw themselves forward before everything went dark…normally meaning the person had died.

 _"_ _Shit…"_

My sister had grabbed Rosalie's BMW before peeling off the property as if her life depended on it. She'd only returned three hours later, her clothes soaked through and her mood dark and depressed. Carlisle had been working late that night and hadn't returned until the next evening, with news that seemed to lift Alice's spirits before she'd returned to her previous endeavour to avoid me whenever she had visions. This afternoon, she'd spoken to Esme before her and Jasper had left the house. They still weren't back…which made me wonder where they had planned on going…

I shrugged my shoulders as I returned my attention to the piano, taking note that there were traces of hastily wiped away dust on the top of it. Why hadn't I noticed the dust yesterday, or even the day before, when I'd finally returned to playing the piano and my brothers had manhandled the instrument back into the living room? I settled myself in, deciding I'd play Esme's favourite as a start for the evening, hearing her contentment when the notes reached her ears. I also earned a minor thought from Carlisle as he scanned through the books he had out in front of him, a faint smile as he once more thanked God that I had returned to them. It was once the song had concluded that I opened a manuscript book I had been writing in and began playing the notes of a new lullaby, one I had only dreamt of in the last few days. I had hummed the melody before taking my seat at the piano, having wrote out a few notes on the manuscript. Over the last two days, I had played and altered each key until I was capable of visualising the scene before me.

There was a beautiful beach with creamy sand and the palest blue sky, the water was lapping against the shore. Twenty feet in front of me was a girl, her skin a pale ivory that suggested it might glow like porcelain under the moonlight. Her hair was a long starlight white blonde that curled past her waist, with her long delicate fingers reaching up to move a few strands behind one of her ears. A gentle breeze wrapped around her slim shape, pulling at not only her hair but at the black dress she was wearing. It was to her knees with mid-length lace sleeves, and fit more for a funeral than everyday wear. As I played her song, I watched the girl turn herself slowly, revealing her face to me and showing off beautiful emerald green eyes. Those eyes appeared oddly saddened and glassy and it was caused by something I couldn't comprehend. I continued to play with the hope that I could uplift the tune, to make that girl smile genuinely, but neither of those wished to comply with my desires. I stopped playing as my mind imagined a single tear drop rolling down her cheek.

I took a deep breath as my fingers rested along the keys, feeling like I had failed that green-eyed girl. Why hadn't I written a lullaby that would sound happier, one that promised a smile on her lips rather than tears falling from her eyes.

 _"_ _I'll make it sweeter for her…give her the happy ending she deserves…"_

I wasn't certain I could accomplish such a feat as altering the storyline for that girl, but I was pulled from my thoughts by the faint sound of a clap to my right. I lifted my hands to put on my lap before looking towards my mother, her book discarded by her legs after she'd turned her body in order to watch me play those songs. Another smile danced on her lips and her golden eyes sparkled with happiness and hope. Her arms were resting across the back of the chaise lounge, her intention to listen to me play after such a long time of silence.

"That sounded beautiful, Edward," she whispered softly, "please continue it."

"I haven't written anymore," I commented before looking to the manuscript, "doesn't it sound sad to you?"

"It did," my mother answered, "but it held the potential of being more uplifting as you played, or at least, that's the impression I got from the melody. Is it a lullaby, like the previous one?"

"I think so," I murmured as I pressed down on one key.

I remembered writing the last lullaby, of seeing a beautiful girl as she slept, her hair reminding me of seaweed as it ran across her pillow. I had the original manuscript in the compartment I was sitting on, and had played it as soon as the piano had been returned to its normal section of the house. My family had been on edge when they'd heard the notes but I had played it to remember what had gone through my head when I had been writing the piece. Once it had come to its conclusion, I had turned to see not only Esme but Carlisle and the others were on standby in case I returned to my old catatonia.

"Is there a name for this work in progress?" Esme questioned.

"'Her Lullaby' until I've come across something better," I answered with a smile for her.

I sat back in my seat to place the lid down over the keys until I returned, and heard the faint sound of a car turning down onto our drive. The driver was taking risks, the car's speed considerably faster than the taxi driver had been. As they reached 200ft, I could pick up on distinct thoughts. Jasper was driving the car and Alice was sitting somewhere behind him, telling him to focus on a song he'd heard on the drive out. Once he'd registered that remark, he started thinking of the lyrics to " _I Kissed A Girl"_ and I laughed at his song choice.

 _"_ _It's been a while since I heard that sound…"_

I looked over to see Esme was smiling a little brighter, and Carlisle had dropped his work to listen to me as well.

"Jasper and Alice are back," I said to my mother, who nodded as she got up from the chaise lounge and placed her romance book on the coffee table, "do you know where they went in the first place?"

"To town," Esme answered, "they told me they'd be back later and if everything worked out, we could remain in Forks for at least another decade."

That was news to me, and suggested there had been a threat to our existence here in the wettest town of the continental US. What would have earned a reaction such as my siblings leaving the house to deal with it? Had Carlisle been consulted on the matter?

"I'll be with Carlisle in his office if you want us," Esme said as she stopped by my side, placing her hands on my shoulders, "I'm glad you're back, Edward. We missed you dearly."

I reached one hand up to give hers a squeeze before she flitted out of the room to join my father. He'd been holed up there since his return from work, his arms brimming with files and notes as if he were planning to write a paper…which considering he was an academic, I wouldn't have put it passed him. I heard his office door open and Carlisle lifted his attention from a file to look at his wife.

 _"_ _It's been months since I've seen her eyes sparkle like that."_

I got to my feet to retrieve the manuscript and place it with all the others, knowing I would return to it in a few hours. Perhaps I could make it uplifting when I did go back to it, and offer that girl a happier ending. Once everything was tidied up, I wandered over to the window to look down at our drive as the Volvo came to a forced stop near the front door. The driver's door opened first and revealed my brother, as he opened one of the back doors and Alice dropped down. The rain obscured some of their bodies from view as something was lifted into Jasper's arms and the pair ran towards the house quickly, the doors of the car closed and the lock engaged. I listened for the front door to open and close behind them, feeling relieved to know they were both safe.

"We're back again!" Alice called out, her voice like a soft bell before looking over her shoulder, "you have to be careful."

"I'm trying to be," Jasper said calmly back to her.

"I know you are," his wife whispered as they made their way up the stairs, and a sound that didn't belong in our nightlife reached my ears.

A faint heartbeat, almost too soft for even my ears to hear properly and I had to strain to determine exactly what it was. I could imagine the great amount of stress the little organ was under, and wondered briefly what its owner had done to it. My mind wandered as I listened to the heart as it struggled to push blood around someone's body and found myself imagining the green-eyed girl from my lullaby. Would she have a heartbeat like this one or would she have a stronger one?

Alice skipped into the living room with a smile on her lips before looking over at me, that smile broadening as I turned my back on the outside world to look at her. Her hair was dripping from the rain but she didn't seem to care as her golden eyes glowed. Jasper stood just behind her, his eyes cast down to look at what he'd been holding, and I felt myself growing confused. What was Jasper doing with an unconscious human girl in his arms?

The more I looked at her, from her pale legs that were merely dressed in a pair of shorts to her feet in a pair of sodden trainers, the more I came to the realisation I was looking at the girl who had helped me over a week ago. Her left arm was in a purple cast that stopped at the middle of her upper arm and was held in a black sling, the hooded sweater she had put on grazing the floor while it was still connected to her right arm. It revealed a pale white vest that showed the light peach bra she wore underneath it. Her blonde hair was loose over Jasper's arm and perhaps unnaturally long the more I looked at it. I could see the hints of her roots and knew the starlight blonde was bleached, that she had a colour similar to Carlisle's hair rather than this atrocity.

It was her heart I was hearing, with her left arm resting across her stomach while her right hung limp in front of Jasper. Her pale pink lips were open as she tried to catch a breath, her inability to do so was causing her to panic. Jasper moved his arm to allow one hand to graze her neck, overwhelming her frazzled nerves with a heavy sense of calm.

"You can put her down on the sofa there," Alice instructed as she looked to Jasper.

"What about the others?" Jasper asked as he moved to the sofa and set the girl down carefully, her right arm tucked under her back while her left slid slightly off her stomach.

The girl whimpered once Jasper had removed his arms and she turned herself onto her left side to catch his jumper between the fingers of her right hand. I watched as the man stepped back and loosened her fingers, before lowering to his hunches to touch her shoulder and move her off her left side. She sighed softly, her face relaxing as her thoughts showed me images of a courtyard, of a room full of books and a man who made her angry and happy at the same time.

 _"_ _Daddy..?"_

That was what this girl named that man who caused her anger, but there was a strong bond between the pair. She loved him dearly, knew he was a busy man and that he couldn't be with her all the time. Jasper sighed heavily, his thoughts telling me he'd been checking in on this girl for the best part of an hour and he was reaching his limit. Not that he wished her harm, he just wished Alice had let him know what this trip would have involved.

"Can you get me a damp cloth and a towel, Jasper?" Alice asked as she took a seat by the girl's waist.

"Sure," he answered, pushing himself to his feet and wandered off.

Alice leaned closer to move some stray strands of hair off her face, watching as she opened her mouth to catch a breath once more. My sister smiled softly as she reached forward to pull the girl upwards, bracing her body against her own. It was there she removed the sweater and set it on the floor. She undid the strap for the sling before placing the girl on her back and taking the sling with her. Alice got up from her seat to locate the pillow Esme had leaned against and put it under her head, throwing my black blanket over her body to keep her warm as she slept. The blanket was lifted once more to retrieve her sodden shoes to put them by her sweater before she was tucked in, her left arm resting across her stomach at an odd angle while her right moved from her side to touch her throat.

"The others heard her heartbeat," Jasper said as he returned to the room with a small bowl of cool water and a towel.

He walked over to Alice and held out the materials she had requested, with her putting the damp cloth on her forehead and leaving the towel by the floor. Jasper set the bowl on the table before looking at the girl.

"Can you get her bag from the car?" Alice asked and Jasper nodded before leaving us alone.

"You're safe now," my sister whispered to the girl as she whimpered, "I promise no one will hurt you now."

"Alice? Who is she?" I asked, finally finding my voice in order to ask her that question.

"Her name is Adelaide," Alice answered as she moved hair away from her eyes again, "and we owe her a debt of gratitude."

"Alice, you're back," Carlisle said from the doorway, Esme near his side as they both peered at the vampire, "did you bring someone with you?"

Jasper appeared by Carlisle's right and stepped into the room with a soaked handbag in his hands. He brought it over to Alice who opened the clasp and pulled out two relatively dry books and set them on the table. Her hand reached in again for three bottles of medication before setting the bag near the towel, the sweater and the trainers.

"I couldn't leave her there," Alice whispered as she leaned back and gave our parents a view of Adelaide, "she wasn't feeling well. I thought you might be able to take a look at her, considering she is your patient."

"Where was she? Was she with Chief Swan?" Carlisle asked as he walked over to the threesome and took a seat on the coffee table to look the girl over.

"She was out by the library, in an alleyway getting sick. Her friend had driven away and was on his way to Phoenix and Chief Swan was at work," Alice answered.

"Her heart is weaker than the last time I spoke with her," our father commented as he reached forward for her wrist to check her pulse.

His thoughts showed me an unconscious Adelaide, one of the wolves from the reservation by her side as Carlisle had listened to her heart beat weakly inside her chest. The wolf had commented that she'd jumped off a cliff and he'd had to resuscitate her, that it hadn't picked up since then.

"You can't let her die," Alice whispered under her breath as his eyes turned to look into hers, "you must do _everything_ in _your power_ to keep her alive. Please…Carlisle."

"I have no intentions of allowing her to die," our father answered softly, "I was supposed to meet her on Saturday to discuss giving her a pacemaker."

"Thank you," my sister said as she touched Adelaide's right hand and moved it off her neck, "just hang on for a little longer."

"My…head…" a whisper of a voice murmured, and we all turned to look at Adelaide's clammy face.

"Did she hit her head before you found her?" Carlisle asked as he touched the butterfly stitches on her forehead and over one of her ears.

"No, Jasper caught her before she fell unconscious," Alice answered, "we saw her run out of the library and decided to make sure she was alright. Jasper told me she was distressed and in a crippling amount of pain."

"I found I have to make direct contact with her," Jasper said from his spot above Alice, "in order to calm her. The current assumption is that she is seeking comfort from people with a similar ability as hers."

I stepped closer and felt Esme take my side as we both looked over the girl. Her eyes were closed tight with faint lines etched into her skin from strain. Her right hand clenched Alice's tight, which my sister seemed to be prepared for. Both Esme and I took the view that she seemed smaller than before, almost like a young child who had been forced to become a teenager long before they were capable of it. Her thoughts become panicked as I saw a memory of her standing in the rain, money in her hand which she placed on the seat of a jeep as her eyes watched her friend.

 _"_ _Just forget about me…"_

She hadn't seen what she had done to her friend, nor any of her other acquaintances over the years. It wasn't until that friend of hers had brought her attention to the fact that he shouldn't have left Phoenix to be with her, that everything had hit home. She was intent on avoiding those who considered her their friend once she did return to Phoenix, or follow one of the wolves' suggestions that she just couch surf until she had found somewhere she wanted to live. That thought almost made her smile, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stay far away from her father and her other family. She'd want to hear from them, even if it meant near constant trips around America for the next decade.

"She had these two books in a bag with her," Alice said after a few minutes of silence, motioning to the books by Carlisle's left.

The doctor glanced to them, his eyes scanning them before he retrieved the dark blue covered one. I watched as he tilted his head to the side, the title for the book not readily available. His eyes found a small bookmark which he opened, revealing a photo of Bella Swan and I outside this house. He smiled at it before moving it aside, allowing him to scan over the page.

"It's been years since I read about the cold one," Carlisle remarked, "perhaps when the Quileute tribe named us as such."

"Her notebook has her other research in it," Alice said as she took the damp cloth off Adelaide's forehead and remoistened it, putting it back to cool her skin within a moment.

Carlisle set the blue book down and opened the purple notebook, showing a long section dedicated to biology. There were drawings in the margins of eyes, pine trees and wolves. He turned to the next page to show a list of questions, helpfully titled "questions for Jake".

"That was the wolf she was with when she was in the examination room," Carlisle explained, "does this mean she knows of them?"

"I think so," Alice answered as Carlisle moved onto the next page, which was far more chaotic and jumbled than the previous entries.

"This was why I couldn't bring her to the hospital," Alice said carefully, "she knows what we are as well."

"How did we pique her curiosity?" Esme asked as Carlisle traced a line she had drawn from one message to another.

"It seems the story she knew about Bella's death didn't match that of what Edward or Jake knew," Carlisle answered.

"What I knew?" I queried as those present looked to me, "how would she know what I did? She wasn't there."

"We can ask her when she wakes up," Alice replied as footsteps stopped outside the living room, and I turned to see Rosalie and Emmett.

Rosalie was in a pair of white jeans and a pale pink jumper, her blonde hair hastily piled up in a ponytail as she stood beside her husband. Emmett was in a pair of jeans like his wife, but wore a dark grey t-shirt instead of a jumper. Rosalie looked over all of us before her eyes settled on the unconscious girl that lay on the sofa. The golden shimmer hardened and her teeth became bared as she focused on Adelaide.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" my sister snapped, with only her husband looking amused.

"I brought her here," Alice stated, taking a stand to put her body in front of Adelaide's, "and she will come to no harm while she's present."

"She's with the wolves!" Rosalie hissed, her finger raised to point at her body, "that makes her a threat to us!"

"Rose," Carlisle said gently.

"No, she was with the wolves!"

"That doesn't mean she's in cahoots with them," Emmett remarked as his wife turned to glare at him, "and if you're talking about a particular wolf, he's been around her for the last week or so."

"What?!" Rosalie snarled, "he was trespassing and you did nothing?!"

"He wasn't doing anything that would require our attention," her husband replied, "he's been outside Chief Swan's house early in the morning and leaves by noon. I walked by him two days ago and saw him watching Bella's old bedroom window, figured that's where she was."

Emmett waved a hand in the general direction of Adelaide.

"Emmett-"

"He helped us catch Adam, who we've been hunting for the last month," Emmett continued as if his wife hadn't spoken a word, "you didn't need to catch the wolf and throw her off his back."

"I can't understand how you can be so…blasé about all of this!" Rosalie hissed, her eyes returning to Adelaide, "another human knows our secret! What's to say there aren't others out there? That she didn't tell them once she knew!?"

"I think we would have noticed the villagers with pitchforks on our drive in," Jasper muttered sarcastically, earning a scowl from Rosalie, "she was alone, that was what Alice saw. Once she understands, like Bella did, that she must keep our secret safe…"

"…then we can remain in Forks for at least another decade, without question," Alice concluded before taking her seat by Adelaide's hip, "she's just a child herself. None of us could justify doing what you want us to do."

I could see what Alice meant, could see what Rosalie desired. She wanted to end this threat before it caused serious problems to us as a family. That meant killing Adelaide as she slept there, and her imagery only grew in graphic violence. Alice and Jasper had altered their position to better defend the girl while Carlisle hadn't moved from his, his shoulders tense. Jasper wasn't truly sold that she didn't pose a threat, but he didn't want to leave Alice defenceless.

"She'll be awake in a few minutes," Alice commented softly as Jasper overwhelmed us all with his ability.

Alice got up from her seat and ventured towards Rosalie and Emmett, pointing to the latter before motioning to the sofa. The pair altered its position to give a better view of the girl as she slept, and we watched as she turned herself onto her right side and snuggled in as much as the sofa would allow. She whimpered when her left hand touched the material, pain shooting up from her fingers to her shoulder…which forced her to lie at a strange angle to take pressure off her broken knuckles.

"Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle and Esme," Alice said as we turned at her call, "you can all sit on the sofa now."

Rosalie took her seat first, and I sat beside her as Carlisle took my left. Esme caught his hand in hers as she sat on the very corner, her eyes looking at Adelaide as her blonde hair overflowed the cushions and cascaded down to the floor.

"Emmett and Jasper can stand behind the sofa," Alice instructed as they took their positions and we viewed her.

"Where will you be?" Carlisle asked as he ran his thumb along his wife's hand.

"I'll sit on the coffee table, which means she'll see me first," my sister answered with a faint smile.

Her eyes grew slightly unfocused, Jasper rushing to her side as a vision flickered. Adelaide's eyes were open and she was watching our father. The vision showed Alice saying something to calm her, the nod of her head letting us know all was well.

 _"_ _What happened to me?"_

"She has amnesia," I filled in for those who couldn't see Alice's vision, "up until Alice brings everything back into focus for her."

"If she has amnesia, why don't we just leave her at a hospital?" Rosalie suggested, her voice a touch too bitter.

"It's best to have her remember things here," Alice replied as Jasper steadied her, "rather than leave her alone. If it's drawn out…"

Another flicker of an image, of a padded room and an inability to move. Alice wrapped her arms around her body, Jasper informing me that she was distressed herself.

"No one should ever be put in a place like that," Alice murmured as Jasper pulled her closer to him.

"I won't let it happen to you again," Jasper commented as Alice lowered her head to put on his shoulder.

"She won't be able to deal with what she knows on her own, mentally," I said for those who couldn't understand Alice's reaction, "at least with us, she can speak what's on her mind."

"Exactly," Alice said as she gave me a smile, "Esme, could you make her some toast for when she wakes up?"

"Certainly," our mother replied as she reached forward and caught one of Alice's hands, "none of us will let anything happen to you, Alice. You're too important to this family."

"I know," Alice replied as Esme got up and went into the kitchen, finding it oddly amusing to be using the toaster for the first time.

"I'll get her a glass of water," Emmett said as he leaned away from the sofa to walk into the kitchen.

 _"_ _Can none of the others smell the odour coming off of that girl?"_

I sniffed the air at Emmett's comment, and could pick up on a scent similar to rotten chicken. However, I had a feeling the smell he was referring to would be the distinct smell of sick coming off her clothes. Alice's thoughts showed me they'd found her in the alleyway, throwing up and dry-heaving. It would explain the smell at least.

"I'll ask her a few questions and we'll see where it goes from there, alright?" Alice whispered as she took her seat on the coffee table and re-dampened the cloth on Adelaide's forehead, soaking through some of the butterfly stitches. The cloth was only there for a moment before my sister took it off and set it in the bowl beside her. She dried her head and settled in for the wait, her attention focused on Adelaide.

"Alright," Carlisle answered, looking over those still in the room, "take the lead, Alice…"

We looked to the sofa, to the young girl named Adelaide, and held our breath while we waited for her to wake up…

It didn't take very long…

* * *

(Adelaide's POV)

Remnants of an old pain radiated throughout my skull, as if there was a large build-up of pressure that was begging to be released. However, I'd barely registered that specific thought when the pressure seemed to decrease into something that reminded me of a mild ache, its main points seemed to be focused on my forehead and over my right ear. As time passed, the pain dropped to bearable levels, and I could think around it without much effort. Once it faded, I was capable of focusing on other things that were no doubt near me. There was a faint smell of sick somewhere to my left, but it wasn't overpowering in its own right. My skin felt damp and covered in a fine layer of sweat, which was not a novel experience considering the week I had endured with my nightmares.

 _"…_ _it might help you gather your bearings before we move you somewhere safer…"_

Those words echoed in my head, reminding me of an alleyway in the dark, of this desperate need to get rid of anything in my stomach. The moments in which I begged for mercy, prayed that a bubble would be wrapped around me to protect me from all the emotions the people around me experienced. However, nothing changed until I'd felt a cool hand on my neck, a bottle of water being held out to me. After the feeling had passed, I had wanted to thank those who had helped me…but their images had blurred until all there was, was a deep desire to sleep, one I had been only too happy to comply with.

I scrunched my eyes up tight and clenched the fingers of my right by my side, feeling something warm underneath it which was carefully wrapped around me. It was soft to the touch and oddly heavy, it's length extending from my fingers down to my bare feet, where someone had tucked the ends in underneath my heels. Hadn't I been wearing shoes earlier?

I had a vague memory of Alistair standing in the doorway of Bella's bedroom, and myself putting on a pair of beat up trainers, the shoes I often wore going to and coming home from cheerleading practise. I'd meant to replace them when I got back from Montana and then once I'd started school again in August, but the thought always slipped through the cracks when I was bombarded with other things, such as AP subjects and road-trips. I should really replace them in next day or two, maybe get a nice pair in grey…and not white, which seemed to change colours quickly with the heat of Phoenix.

I opened my eyes slowly, knowing there was no need to rush myself. The glare of a nearby lightbulb blinded me and I closed my eyes against it, moving my right hand up from my side to cover my eyes. I took a deep breath before peeking through my fingers at the light once more, and gave my eyes another chance to adjust to its oddly bright glare. It reminded me of a hospital light, or even one of the lights at my home. It was stuck into the ceiling, illuminating small spirals that designed that space. It was at that point that my nerves started firing off messages to my brain, telling me the dull ache in my head was the least of my concerns. My throat smarted, and my left arm felt as if it had been twisted, and had it not been resting across my stomach at an odd angle, I would have believed that I'd contorted myself while I'd slept.

"Ugh…" I murmured, my right hand moving off my eyes to cradle my throat, "ow…"

It was an understatement; my mind was very much aware of that when I made those noises but it also knew there were more important things to be concerned with. This place wasn't my home in Phoenix, nor was it my father's in Canada. Charlie's home was designed in a manner suiting the late 1980s, so I wasn't there. A memory nagged at me, informing me that I had been here before, but when I tried to recall exactly where that was, I found myself oddly stumped when I tried. I closed my eyes for a moment, and found I could hear the gentle pitter-patter of the rain against the windows. So it was still raining, that promised I hadn't been unconscious for too long. I opened my eyes to take in my new surroundings, hoping by doing so I'd remember where I was.

I looked to my right to see a dark blue sofa that exceeded my height and had been made into a temporary bed for me. Set above the sofa in its middle, was an old oil painting in a golden frame, my eyes only capable of making out the faintest flick of blue against the canvas. I tried to get a better view of it, moving my body to the left to lean away but it never became clearer. I gave up on that endeavour, returning my head to rest on the pillow someone had put my head on, and I picked up on the faint smell of white roses. I moved my left arm upwards, aware now that the sling was missing and I had promised Dr Edgeworth to keep it as immobile as possible until Saturday. That's when I'd meet Dr Cullen again and he'd tell me about my arm and my heart, the latter a little more worrisome for me. Surely my heart was fine, it had to be…

As a distraction, I closed my eyes and forced myself to walk through everything I could remember of this evening. I could see Alistair driving me to the library, his knuckles white against the steering wheel. His worry for Jasmine after her mother had been admitted to the hospital. I could remember his cold eyes as he told me he couldn't be at my beck and call anymore. He had been right, since we'd broken up, I had called him whenever I'd messed up or underestimated the amount of pain someone was going through. I could see the hundred dollars I had put on the passenger car seat, the only money I had left and had purposefully set aside to pay for gas to go home with.

 _"_ _I want you to forget about me…"_

 _"…_ _know I'm sorry for all the grief I've caused you…"_

 _"_ _I won't call you again…"_

I remembered telling him that I wouldn't call him or Meredith if I found myself in trouble, that I would deal with it myself. I could feel the rain as I ran from the passenger door to the library, could hear him calling my name before I stepped into the library and braced my back against its door. The next thing I could recall was a desperate need to get sick, my head in horrible agony before I fell unconscious in some unknown alleyway in Forks. The time that included the library and what I had gone there for, was a blank wall and I certainly didn't like what that would mean. What had I gone to the library for and why was my mind trying to prevent me from remembering it?

Lying down on this sofa wouldn't answer my questions, and I knew I should locate the person who owned this place so I could thank them for taking care of me. I'd get directions into town and maybe visit the library if it was still open, or go back to Charlie's and wait until tomorrow to do that. I moved my right hand to press into the cushions before pushing myself up to sit on the sofa, bracing my feet into the material. I felt my hair as it moved to curl around my shorts, which earned a disgruntled sigh from me. As soon as I was back at Charlie's, I was cutting off all the extensions and returning to whatever length my natural hair lay at. I raised my hand to rub my eyes to dislodge any remaining sleep and placed my left arm against my legs, hoping it would support the bone until I could locate the sling. I moved my right hand away to see the blanket that had puddled around my waist and still covered my legs. It was a thick black colour that I remembered seeing before, but couldn't distinguish a specific memory.

"You're finally awake," a friendly voice commented from my left, and my body froze, "how are you feeling? Are you still sick?"

I turned my head very slowly in the voice's direction, and once I had seen the speaker, I felt my breath catch in my sore throat. There was a young girl sitting atop a glass coffee table, one long leg thrown over the other as she clasped the surface of the glass between her hands. Her skin was a soft alabaster colour, and her hair was a dark brown that could have been considered black, similar to Alistair's the more I thought about it. It hung in small waves down to her shoulders, the colouring spotted as I saw a single raindrop fall onto her light cream blouse. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were a luminous golden shade that made me feel at ease or in the presence of a very patient cat. She unclasped one hand to move a portion of her hair behind one of her ears, smiling at me as she did so. Her lips were painted a light pink and she was dressed in a pair of black jeans and that blouse. The more I looked at her, I could recall a memory of her hand holding mine, guiding me into a house I had considered beautiful.

 _"…_ _I could tell you right now what the roses smell like, if you wanted…"_

I could see her in my mind's eye, could remember her name but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't speak it aloud. It felt like it was tied to my memories of the alleyway, and my mind shied away from anything to do with that portion of the evening. Was I still in the same day? Had I been on her sofa for longer than I had originally thought? Maybe it rained on a near constant basis here in Forks, as it had since the storm had started.

"You're safe here," she whispered after a moment and I hadn't answered her questions, "I can promise you won't be harmed by any of us tonight."

Us? There were more than just her in this place? Who else could live here? Did they know I was currently sitting on their sofa?

"Us?" my voice rasped, and I raised my hand to clutch my throat.

She nodded her head slowly in answer to my question, placing her hands more firmly on the coffee table as she did. She shifted her body a few inches to her right and released her grip on the table once that objective was complete. I wondered why she had done that as I saw her look over her shoulder at something, and I followed her gaze. It was then I became aware that there were more than just her, at least five more. The others were gathered around a large white sofa, three sitting on the cushions while two leaned over the back of it, their forms hovering between a brunet and a blond man as they sat staring at me. Why did it look like only one of them was breathing?

"How is she now, Jasper?" the girl asked as I looked away from the front row and watched the girl.

"Anxious, confused and sore," a male voice that seemed to originate from behind the sofa responded.

"Why are you anxious? Are we making you feel that way?" she queried as she returned her attention to me, "why are you confused and sore?" and as an afterthought, "I'm 99.9% certain Jasper caught you before you could hurt yourself in that alleyway…"

Questions flooded through my mind, and I wasn't sure where to begin. Perhaps my questions might answer hers as well as explain some of the blank spaces in my memory.

"Where am I exactly? What time is it? How did I get here?" I asked, catching my breath as I leaned forward slightly, "what happened to me?"

Once one question was asked, there was another waiting to be said. My mind couldn't settle for just one and to take this moment patiently.

"Sorry," I murmured as I leaned away from her, and her oddly floral scent.

"No need to apologise," she replied, one hand raised to stifle a laugh, "I'm sure you have more than just those few. But before I get to yours, I just want to make sure you're…alright, if you understand."

"How?" I asked, "I don't even know how you could check something like that."

"I'll just ask you a few questions, really simple ones, to make sure your memory isn't too badly affected. I need to know where we have to fill in the blanks, okay?"

"Sure, ask away," I replied, turning myself so my feet could graze the floor and my arm was rested along my thighs.

"Do you remember your name?" she said carefully, and I nodded, "what is it?"

"Do you want it all?" I asked and she nodded, "my name is Adelaide Ellen Carmichael."

"Where are you from?"

"Originally or currently?" I said and she looked puzzled, "I'm originally from Mystic Lake, Montana and then my dad moved me to Phoenix, Arizona before my fifth birthday. As of two weeks ago, I've been staying here in Forks, Washington…we're still in Forks, right?"

"On the outskirts," she murmured, "about twenty minutes' drive from the town itself. What about your parents, do they mind that you're here in Forks?"

"My dad lives in Ontario, Canada," I answered, "and my mum is currently buried in Montana."

"Belated condolences," the girl commented and I shrugged my shoulders, "how old are you?"

"Sixteen as of March this year," I replied, "what does this have to do with my missing memory?"

"It helps me get an idea of the type of person you are," she replied, though I raised an eyebrow, "I'll answer your questions now. In relation to the first one, you are currently in the living room of our home which is based in Forks. Secondly, myself and Jasper brought you here after you collapsed in an alleyway about fifty yards from the town library. You've been unconscious for at least fifty minutes…give or take 2.3 seconds. Does that answer your questions?"

"Em…"

"It's twenty-three minutes past six," a male voice said from the sofa, "which answers your question about what time it was. You're still in the same day, if that was worrying you."

"Thanks," I croaked before looking down at my cast, and another question popped into my mind, "why did you bring me to your house? Wouldn't it have been smarter to bring me to an A&E if I collapsed in an alleyway?"

I knew I would have called an ambulance if someone had been unconscious in an alley…so why had she brought me here? It seemed like a simple enough question to answer. Hadn't the hospital been a couple hundred metres from the library? I could vaguely remember the drive into town with Alistair, my eyes on my surroundings to avoid looking at him. I could recall seeing it, but couldn't put my finger on how long ago that had been. I lifted my gaze from my cast to look at the girl, catching her mid-turn as if she were having a silent conversation with another person. She shifted her weight slightly before looking into my eyes.

"Adelaide," she whispered after a moment of prolonged silence, "I need you to trust me when I tell you that it was better for you in the long term if I brought you to my house. Can you do that for me?"

Her worry was coming off her in waves, and it was split between me and someone else. She needed me to trust her, and it felt the same as when Jacob Black had asked me the same thing four days ago. He'd asked me to trust him, that he would never hurt me again. I moved my right hand to touch the green stone that remained around my neck, and nodded my head slowly.

"I trust you," I replied softly and the girl looked shocked by my admission.

"You do?"

"Yeah," I replied as she looked over her shoulder at someone, who seemed equally surprised. That hadn't gone quite the way she had expected it to, perhaps she'd thought she might need to beg me…

I took a deep breath and looked past her, curious to know who else was in the room with me. The others who were either sitting on or standing near the sofa were built up differently, with there being four men and one woman watching me. Each man had noticeable muscles, with a dark-haired man who was leaning against the back of the sofa, a smile on his lips for me, looking like he did steroids. He reminded me of a bear I had seen once on my holidays in Forks, and the image seemed to suit him. Next to him was a blond man with a pained expression contorting his face. He was confused and worried, the latter emotion being reserved for the girl who sat in front of me. The way his eyes were watching us both was like a bodyguard watching his charge.

On the sofa was a young blonde woman, whose gaze seemed to hardened once she realised I was looking at her. She had an odd beauty about her, and perhaps if she wasn't wearing a scowl as if it were etched into her face, she might have been glorious. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her emotions told me she was angry and fearful, both of them focused on me. I looked away from her to see the brunet who sat in the middle. His brown hair seemed to be tousled, his skin like alabaster while his expression seemed to echo that of the girl's. She was watching him, so maybe they'd finished their conversation for the moment. A memory revealed itself and I felt that I'd spoken to this brunet before, however, his name was as distant as the girl's was. His expression altered into something filled with worry, and as I continued to look at him, I watched as he shifted forward, his elbows resting on his knees. His eyes were sparkling as if he were trying hard not to laugh, and it made a smile form on my own lips.

Sitting beside the familiar brunet, was another blond man, who also seemed like someone I had met before. His face was gentler, more relaxed than the girl's and friendlier than that of the blonde's. He had one of his legs thrown over the other, his right hand resting on the knee and revealed a Rolex. He must have been the one to answer the question about time for me. His other arm was resting along the arm of the chair, his body angled to allow another person to take a seat. The more I looked at him, the more I felt as if I recognised him. He wore a pair of black dress trousers and a white shirt, a dark blue tie around his neck with two buttons undone. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. My mind tried to show me another memory, of a glass house and running in fear, but I couldn't match the two images. Where had I seen this man before?

My mind became frustrated with me, clearly hoping to remind me of this man differently. Once it had worked out that I was as blonde as they came, it showed me alternative images to identify the man. Once I recalled the ICU, a man who seemed worried for another person who had once resided in this house…I remembered his name. Unlike the brunet's and the girl's, I could speak this name out loud. I only hoped I was correct in my assumption.

"Doctor…Cullen?" I rasped after a moment, hoping I was right and this man was my doctor, "is that you?"

"Good evening, Ms Carmichael," he replied, giving me a soft smile, "a pleasure to see you again."

"You recognised someone!" the girl exclaimed and I turned to look at her, "that brings you up to four days ago…"

"She recognises you too," the brunet stated, his voice pitched low, "she can't bring herself to say either of our names as of yet. Didn't you _see_ that?"

"I wasn't _looking_ for specifics," the girl murmured, turning quickly to stick her tongue out at him, and I found myself laughing.

The motion of laughing made my ribs ache, and I wrapped both of my arms around my midriff to ease it. They were like siblings or best friends…

"She's less anxious now," someone said as I felt a gloved hand touch my arm and I wiped my eyes of tears to look back at the girl.

"I'm happy you recognised one of us, maybe even three of us," she said to me, "you're doing a lot better than I thought you would have."

"But I can't say your name," I murmured, my laughter dying away, "I'd hardly consider that progress."

"Well, you have to look at the positive," she said with a smile, "at least you're not in shock."

"Shock?" I questioned as I felt her hand move down to capture my right, "why would I be in shock?"

"She was worried you might have felt on edge after what happened in the alleyway," the brunet said in response and I looked away from the girl to watch him, certain there was curiosity burning in my eyes, "when you fainted and my sister brought you here."

"Oh, that makes sense," I murmured as I looked back to the girl, "I'm fine, and I'm fairly certain I'm not going to go into shock anytime soon. In case I forgot to say it…thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome," she said softly, "how's your arm?"

At the mention of the limb, I felt a sharp pain rise from my fingers to my shoulder. I took my right hand back and placed it over where the stitches might have been, hoping as I had this afternoon, to smother the pain I was feeling.

"When were you supposed to take this medication?" she asked quickly and I raised my eyes to see her holding the three tablet bottles between her hands.

"Six," I coughed and lowered my head and tried to make myself as small as possible.

"Here," she said as she held out the three tablets for me, and I took them from her, putting them in my mouth and swallowing them dry, "do you want some water?"

"Please," I whispered and felt something cool touch my wrist.

I lifted my gaze to see a glass of water extended out towards me, which I lifted and took two mouthfuls before handing it back to her. She set it down beside her and captured my right hand in hers again.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked and I shook my head, "how long before the tablets kick in?"

"Fifteen to twenty minutes," Dr Cullen said and I lifted my eyes from her hand to see he had gotten to his feet and was walking into a new room.

I took deep breaths, hoping the motion would help calm my frazzled nerves and it did, to a very minor degree. The girl held my hand gently between hers, and for one brief moment, I was grateful she was wearing gloves.

"You'll be alright in a few minutes," she whispered as I heard two people walking into the room, "just take deep breaths and everything will be fine."

"Here, Ms Carmichael," Dr Cullen said as he lowered himself so I could see him.

He was holding an ice-pack in one hand and toast in the other. The girl retrieved her hand and took the ice-pack to put over my stitches and eased the pain slowly. Dr Cullen placed the toast in my now free hand and smiled.

"You should eat something to settle your stomach," he commented and I nodded, lifting the bread to take a small bite.

I swallowed it quickly, feeling the emptiness of my stomach once I had. The girl and the doctor kept their eyes on me as I took another bite, and wished it was something else. I knew I'd been given dry toast to make sure I wouldn't get sick again, but it did leave me wanting more. Maybe once everyone had ascertained I was fine, I could get a taxi into town and grab a bag of chips.

"How's the arm now?" the girl asked and I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll take that as a good sign."

Dr Cullen got up and joined the people on the sofa once more, and my eyes followed him before I realised there was a new person there, a woman. She had caramel coloured brown hair that fell in waves down her back, her skin the same colouring as the rest of her family. She was wearing a black pencil-skirt with a purple blouse, and the way she was watching me…it reminded me of a motherly figure. It was then I came to the realisation that I was staring at a family of sorts. The mother and father, the children…but the only figures I could assign roles to, were Dr Cullen and this new woman. Something about them said they were the parents, and it made me wonder why they were allowing me to stay in their living room for any period of time. If my father had come back to Phoenix to find me nursing someone, he'd demand to know everything and insist the person be brought to hospital instead of taking up residence in our home.

"Just make sure to eat slowly, small bites," the girl whispered as I returned my attention to her and nodded my head absently.

My arm wasn't sore anymore, which must have meant the medication was working. That or the ice-pack had sped things along a little. I felt the girl's emotions spike, her concern for my wellbeing moving up while something in this room made her feel both anxious and protective at the same time. I stopped chewing to look over everyone gathered, and found they also felt the same way as the girl did, albeit the blonde woman.

"Do you want some water to wash down the toast?" the girl asked and I shook my head, "it's nice to see you're getting stronger. You really had me worried for a minute there."

"Can I ask you a question?" I whispered and she nodded her head slowly, apprehensively, "you mentioned earlier that you wanted me to trust you, that it was better for me in the long term if you brought me to your house. Why did you bring me here?"

"And not to the hospital?" she queried and I nodded, "I would have brought you to an A&E, I promise you that, had certain things not happened."

"Certain things?" I repeated and she gave me a brittle smile, "what certain things?"

Her emotions and eyes darkened until there was only a raw sense of sadness. It overwhelmed me for a moment, enough so that I set down the remains of my toast and placed my right hand over hers which continued to hold the ice-pack. She watched the motion with a sigh.

"I trust you," I repeated and watched as she lifted her gaze to look into my eyes, "why are you sad?"

"Because I'm about to break my promise to you and there's nothing I can do to prevent it," she whispered, "if I could do it differently, I would."

"Hey, don't say that," I whispered in response, "please don't be sad."

"I am sorry for this, Adelaide," she said softly, releasing her grip on the ice-pack and removing her cool hand from mine, "if there was another way…"

She turned her body to the side and retrieved what looked like two very familiar books and set them down on her lap. One was a dark blue book while the other was a purple notebook. I remembered the latter when I had been writing biology in it earlier, and a flicker of a memory showed me the blue book when I had scanned through it. The girl took a deep breath as she held out both objects to me and I took them carefully, leaning back into the sofa to set them on my legs. I pulled the dark blue novel forward and flipped through the pages until I found the one I'd first opened. The tales of spirit warriors and third wives sacrificing themselves. Their chosen form had been a wolf, which reminded me of the list of questions I'd had for Jake. Those were in the purple notebook, I thought to myself as I raised the book up slowly to see the familiar bookmark.

I lifted the bookmark to reveal the page it had held, and saw the photograph I had been curious of. Two people were standing in front of a beautiful glass house, and my theory that the man was holding the physical embodiment of his soul by his side ran through my mind. I put my finger over his face before moving it over to Bella's, feeling the warmth of tears as one dropped to land on her jumper. I wiped my eyes for a moment, wishing I had seen her this happy before she'd died.

"Do you know the people in this photo?" the girl asked after a moment of silence.

"He was all she ever talked about," I whispered softly, "that's Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. I think this photo was taken three days before she died."

"Did you write these notes?" she asked after a moment had passed, and I set the photo down to look over the words.

"No, Bella did," I answered, running my finger along the title until I'd stopped on the three pictures, "she used to draw stink lines like these all the time. She seemed to know it would make me laugh."

"How did you know Bella Swan?" the girl questioned as I lifted my attention from the chapter to look into her golden eyes.

"She was my best friend in Phoenix," I answered with a sigh, "we used to live close to each other, went to the same schools. She moved away in January of this year to come to Forks."

"Why?"

"Her step-dad was a minor league baseball player, and he was on the road a lot of the time. Bella's mom stayed in Phoenix with her daughter but we both saw how much she wanted to join him. It was about Christmas last year that Bella told her mom she'd move to Forks to spend time with her dad. I helped her pack up in the new year and drove her to the airport…"

"Did you stay in contact?"

"We tried to talk every day or two, to keep our friendship alive, no matter the distance. I offered a few times to kidnap her and take her back to the sun, she told me she'd keep that in mind if it kept raining. A month or two after she moved, she started dating Edward and he gave her a reason to stay in Forks. When she called, he was all she spoke about, from how he'd played the piano for her, wrote her a lullaby to general moodiness. I swear, I could have written a thesis on everything she told me…"

"Did she visit you in Phoenix?"

"No, but she'd made some plans that I might come down to meet Edward and she'd show me around. Which, knowing her, I wouldn't have been in Forks. She believed there was next to nothing here, so no doubt we would have ended up in Port Angeles or Seattle for a shopping trip."

"What about this notebook?" the girl asked and I set the blue book aside to glance at the purple cover, "is this yours?"

"No, but I claimed it," I replied, "someone must have left it in my car and since I'd forgotten to bring a notebook with me…I figured I could pay the person back once I got back to Phoenix."

"Does that mean you wrote everything that's in here?"

"I pulled out the pages that had writing on them, such as those declarations of love that young girls would often write over everything. Since the owner used question marks to obscure both their name and their crush's, it made it harder to identify. My guess would be it belonged to my friend Meredith, since she often got lifts with me to competitions and to school. She can drive, she just chooses not to."

I opened the first page to see biology notes, every single line looking like the awkward scrawl of a child. In the margins were pictures of eyes, pine trees and wolves. I turned to the next page to see questions I'd had for Jake, and one look at the blue book reminded me that I'd wanted to ask him about that spirit warrior story. I didn't linger as I moved onto the third last page I'd written on.

"Jeez, this is a mess," I muttered.

"A mess?"

"Hastily written, messy," I said with a sigh, moving my left arm to keep the page open, "I'm left handed and I've had to use my right hand recently…"

I traced the title and read through the notes I'd written, curious to know what had been going through my head when I did. I pulled up the pictures I had printed of a hotel stairway and the window, remembering that was how Bella had died. However, my eyes were drawn back to the words "ballet studio". I'd been wondering about that as I flipped to the last page and saw neater notes, ones I vaguely remembered writing earlier today.

"When did you write these?" the girl asked.

"Today…everything in this notebook was written today," I whispered, "but this was more recent than the others…"

I could imagine a library desk; books open in front of me as I scanned through their contents. I traced my finger along the route I'd taken in my research, saying the words aloud as I did so.

"Cold one…Lilith…Lamashtu…Vrykolakaswere…" I said, feeling the dull ache in my skull move up a level.

I placed my left arm on the page to hold the spot while I raised my right hand to rub my head, hoping to relieve some of the pain I was feeling. This must have been what I was reading before I'd run out of the library, so I forced myself to keep going. The pain spread to encompass one of my eyes and some of my jaw. I pressed my fingers to my skull, feeling the butterfly stitches as tears dropped down to stain the pages. I could see my nightmares, could see Edward's memories and my own…and wished I couldn't. The blank wall that covered my own memories was crumbling to dust, leaving no protection for me from the truth of that day in May.

"Alice! You have to stop this now!" a man stated quickly, his voice urgent, "she's in a lot of pain!"

"Leave her be!" the girl in front of me instructed, catching my right hand and lifting my chin so I had to look at her, "just take a deep breath like before, you'll get through this."

"It hurts, I don't want to remember anymore," I croaked as her image blurred, "why are you doing this to me…Alice….?"

I didn't want to remember anything from my research, I didn't want to recall the truth I'd uncovered. I didn't want to relive each nightmare I'd had to face for the last week, nor did I want to see my best friend on that sickeningly familiar ballet studio floor, her eyes glassy as she took her final breath. I didn't want to get that phone call again from Charlie, nor revisit the hospital where she had been attached to all of those horrible machines for show, her heart having already stopped beating. I never wanted to feel as hopeless as I had been from the moment I'd realised Bella was gone to my catatonia in Montana, under the near constant supervision of my grandparents.

I'd never again hear her voice, see her smiling face, listen to her tell me stories of her and Edward ever again…

I didn't want to go through all of that heartache again…it hurt too much…

"Squeeze my hand," Alice whispered as I did as she instructed, "tell me what's happening to you."

"My head…" I coughed, squeezing her hand as tight as I could, "I don't want to…remember…"

"I wish I could have kept my promise to you, Adelaide," the girl said softly as I howled in pain, lifting my head in time to see someone collapse behind the sofa. I thought it might have been the blond man…but I couldn't have been certain…

Dr Cullen, the brunet (who I knew now to be Edward Cullen) and the bear looked to the person who had fallen, the first two having to lean over the back of the chair in order to see them. One person had risen and caught the back of the seat and lifted himself with a sigh. It had been the blond man who had seemed to be in pain, and I watched as he fixed his clothes before offering me a faint smile. Pain lines were marked around his eyes, which must have looked something similar to what I had right then.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Dr Cullen asked, looking concerned for the other blond.

"That was something different," Jasper commented.

He took one deep breath before wandering away from the sofa. I watched him move closer to me, and once he'd reached the sofa, he took a seat beside me. He put his bare hand out to Alice, and she gave him mine. I squeezed tighter, taking note that his skin didn't seem to lose its colour from the lack of blood flow as mine did…that was the final block I needed as the memories flooded my senses and I cried. It was as the pain reached its peak, that I felt an overwhelming sense of calm that made it all recede. My grip loosened and I was able to take a breath that wasn't from between gritted teeth. With that calm, I found I could look over all the memories clearly and unhindered, the pain a very distant thread to the overall picture. On the very edge of it all, as if I were balanced on the blade of a knife, was the threat of sleep. My mind was reaching its limit…it couldn't cope with much more.

"Adelaide, one more question and then I promise you can sleep," Alice whispered as I looked at Jasper, "what are we? What did your research conclude?"

"Vampires…" I murmured and the memories stopped playing, like a tape that had reached its end.

I was no longer bombarded by them, nor by Edward's or his emotions. The pain stopped altogether, leaving me floating amid a sea of calm as I took one shaky breath after another. My heart didn't seem to slow down, as tears rolled down my cheeks to stain the blanket I lay on.

And just like a light switch, everything flicked off until I was unable to maintain my grip on my consciousness, which resulted in me releasing Jasper's hand before closing my eyes…

* * *

 _I was lying in the bed I had been lent by Charlie Swan, the familiar purple sheets in desperate need of a wash after not being changed for at least two weeks. Her scent stuck to the pillows as if she were right beside me, and I turned onto my left side as I would have at home, finding her smell seemed to be concentrated there. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at my best friend, her brown eyes oddly saddened. Her dark brown hair flowed over the shoulders of a black t-shirt, with a hand under her head while the other was extended towards me. There was no malice in her eyes, only the familiar brown I remembered from the times she'd been alive._

 _"_ _Bella?" I whispered and watched as she nodded her head slowly, "it's really you."_

 _I reached forward and held her body to mine, taking note that it was a moment later before she'd wrapped her free hand over my waist. She ducked her head to press our foreheads together, a sigh escaping her lips once she had._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" she whispered as we pulled back, until only our hands were connected, "after remembering everything?"_

 _"_ _No…but it'll get better," I murmured as she looked into my eyes, "why are you here?"_

 _"_ _Maybe because, after the shitty day you've had, I thought you might have needed a friend," she retorted, rolling her eyes once in my direction, "of course, I could always leave…"_

 _"_ _Please don't go," I whispered as she moved her other hand to grasp mine tight, "I miss this."_

 _"_ _I know you do," she murmured softly, "so you know the truth now…what are you going to do?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Between the werewolves and the vampires, you're currently living in a town that could be its own B rated horror movie," she sighed, "so what are you going to do now?"_

 _"_ _I still have six weeks for this arm," I whispered, knowing this dream had removed the need for a cast._

 _"_ _Does that mean you're planning on staying in Forks?" she questioned, "because we both know you could have had the hospital transfer your files to Phoenix the moment you were discharged."_

 _"_ _I'm not…ready to go back to that," I said carefully, "to a cheerleading squad who only care for their image, to the friendships I may have ruined…I want a holiday."_

 _"_ _Just promise me something," Bella said as she looked into my eyes, "no matter what you do, promise me that you'll be careful."_

 _"_ _I promise," I answered as I put my forehead to hers, "that's two promises you've made me make…"_

 _"_ _And you've only started completing the first one…"_

* * *

The sound of tires crunching over gravel pulled me from my pleasant dream with Bella, one of the nicer ones I'd experienced since Jake had rescued me after I'd jumped off the cliff. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking against the light above me and wondered once more where I was. My body felt warmer than before, and my left arm was back in its sling, which relieved some of the pressure I had been feeling. I turned my attention to my right to see the fire had been lit, and by the looks of it, it hadn't been very long ago. I could still make out the faint shape of kindling and the matches were still resting on the hearth. My eyes travelled away from the fire to see the dark green painted walls that reminded me of the 80s. It was then I realised I was in a new place, or rather, I'd been returned to Charlie Swan's house. I was in his living room, lying across the beat-up brown sofa with the thick black blanket tucked in around me. I sat up slowly, my head aching slightly but nothing compared to what it had been when I'd stayed at Dr Cullen's house.

The clock on the mantelpiece chimed and I turned to view it, seeing it was eight at night. Near the clock were photos of Bella from all her years in school, her expression looking forced in each frame. Her brown eyes were sparkling though, which was how I had wanted to remember her. That's how everyone would have wanted to remember her, and not the twisted nightmare version I had crafted out of grief. No…I wanted to see the girl who had spoken to me in my most recent dream.

"Adelaide! Alistair!" Charlie's voice called out as the front door opened, "I'm back!"

I placed my bare feet on the wooden floor and stretched out my right arm before looking to the chief of police. The blanket puddled around my waist and on some of the floor, before I collected it to put by my side. Charlie looked tired as he undid his tattered coat and set it on a hook by the front door, followed by his gun which he unloaded and set the safety on. He pocketed the bullets before running a hand through his hair, a sense of relief coming off him in waves. All of this must have been part of a ritual, muscle memory about gun safety, rather than a fear that someone would use the gun against him, or use the gun on themselves. He took off his boots slowly and set them underneath his coat and turned to walk into the living room, his brown eyes bright, as I picked up on a sense of amusement and fatigue coming off of him.

"Hi Charlie," I croaked, putting my right hand to my throat, "how was work?"

"It got better as the day went on," he replied before touching his own throat, "is something the matter?"

"Just thirsty," I mumbled and watched as he walked into the kitchen, turned on the tap and returned to me with a glass of water.

"This might do the trick," he said with a chuckle as I took it from him and sipped it, "did you fall asleep down here? Too much studying?"

I could remember the library and the books I had read, the general pain from the memories all but gone.

"Something like that," I whispered before looking down at the water, "Alistair left Forks this afternoon. He should be in Phoenix by Tuesday."

"Really?" Charlie asked and I nodded, "what got him leaving? I was almost certain you'd have solved your spat by dinner."

"His girlfriend's mom was admitted to hospital a few days ago, and he wanted to be with her during this tough time. I told him to go to Phoenix, that I'd be fine without him…so he did."

"Sorry to hear that, kiddo," he commented before taking a seat beside me, moving the blanket closer to me, "does that mean you're going to follow soon?"

"I think it would be better to give him some space," I answered, looking to Charlie, "is it alright with you if I stayed here? At least until my cast can come off?"

"Sure thing, Adelaide," he replied cheerfully.

"Thanks, Charlie," I said softly.

"I was going to order something in for dinner, since the fridge is rather bare and it's late. Do you want anything yourself?"

"No thanks," I replied, "em…I think I'll go to bed early, I'm not feeling great."

"Do you want me to bring you to the hospital?"

"I didn't sleep well last night, so I think it's just catching up with me," I answered with a smile, "enjoy your dinner. I'll try and cook something for you tomorrow as a thank you."

"There's really no need."

"You can't survive on takeout for the rest of your life," I said and he laughed, "and I have my mom's recipe for curry if you're interested."

"That sounds nice," Charlie said, "I'll be in work until six."

"I'll start cooking around five so it's hot when you come in," I replied and he nodded, "thanks for taking care of me, Charlie."

"No problem, kiddo," he said, "sleep well."

I smiled at him as I gathered the black blanket in my arms and left the man in the living room, feeling grateful that I could go to a bed this time. I reached the landing the same time as the smell hit my nose, of sick and sweat, and I turned my nose into my vest strap, before realising the smell was coming from me. How had Charlie not mentioned it? Had he even smelt this when he walked into the living room or sat beside me?

"Looks like a shower is needed," I commented before I saw the positives of that choice, "I can cut off the extensions before I go to bed."

I walked into the bathroom and set the blanket down on the bathtub before turning my attention to locate a pair of scissors. I found one near the toothbrushes and looked at my reflection in the mirror. How was I going to manage this with a broken arm? I set the scissors down on the sink and considered calling Charlie and asking him for his help, before deeming that I'd need him to wrap my cast before I got into the shower. I left the bathroom with the wrap in my hand, walked down the stairs and peered in on the man, who was on the phone ordering his dinner. He ended his call, his hand in his own hair before he noticed I was in the doorway.

"Everything alright, Adelaide?" he asked.

"I was going to go for a shower before I went to bed," I replied, "and there were two things I was hoping you could help me with."

"What's that?"

"I can't take off the sling to put the plastic wrap on," I said and watched as his worry faded, "and would you be able to cut off my extensions?"

"Extensions?"

"The fake hair," I explained, "it's a bit of a nuisance and I'd do it myself except I can't pull my hair tight…"

"Maybe it would be better to wait for a hairdresser," Charlie suggested.

I knew he wouldn't go near my hair, and without contact, I had a feeling it was his worry of doing something wrong.

"Maybe you're right," I said, "could you help me with the cast though?"

"Oh sure," he answered as I stepped into the living room and sat beside him.

He leaned forward to undo the sling before wrapping my arm. With that accomplished, I wished him a "good night" before returning to the bathroom.

"I should put the scissors back then," I murmured before looking to the sink to see they weren't there, "where did they go?"

I couldn't see them on the floor, and checked everywhere I could have put them when I wasn't paying attention. After five minutes, I gave up and decided I'd buy Charlie a new pair when I went shopping tomorrow for the ingredients for my mom's curry. I could even buy hair dye and return my hair to its normal colouring. With that plan in mind, I undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water pulsed around me and washed away all the crap on my skin. Once that was done, I stepped out into the steam filled bathroom and wrapped up into a towel. I washed my teeth and brushed out my hair before grabbing my things and exiting out onto the landing.

Bella's room wasn't far from the bathroom, and with everything I had borrowed braced against my left arm, I opened the door to the darkened bedroom. I closed the door softly, placing my right hand against the wooden frame as I took deep breaths into my lungs. I'd grab a pair of Bella's pyjamas and go to bed, thinking I might be able to sleep until the morning. With a smile, I pushed myself away in the general direction of the bed when I heard a faint sigh coming from my right. A light was turned on, one of Bella's small bedside ones Alistair had propped near the window seat, allowing me to see that I wasn't alone in the room as I'd originally thought. The window was open a foot, a cool breeze circling my bare legs as I looked at Alice Cullen who appeared as she had before in her home. The only noticeable difference to her current outfit was a mid-thigh length dark grey coat that had been fastened around her waist as if to keep her warm while she waited for me.

She was anxious, protective and worried…all of which were directed at me as she watched me with that odd golden gaze of hers. I saw that one of her hands was resting along her thigh, with the scissors I'd lost, while the other clutched one of Bella's jumpers I had put on the seat to keep me warm when I had been studying. However, when she sat there, she looked like a model rather than a normal person. Perhaps it was because of how still she was holding herself, or the fact that she didn't seem to be breathing.

"Hey Adelaide," she whispered after a moment of silence, "did you have a nice shower?"

"Hi Alice, it was alright," I commented as I set everything I'd been holding onto the bed before clutching the towel tighter to my chest in an effort to calm my frantically beating heart, "what are you doing here?"

Why was she sitting so still…and why did she have the pair of scissors that had gone missing?

"I've come to apologise to you," she replied, "for everything that I've unintentionally set into motion."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, "how did you get in here without Charlie and I noticing?"

"I climbed through the window twenty minutes ago," she answered, turning the scissors over in her fingers, "in order to talk to you."

"But…how?" I asked, and she raised her eyebrow in response, "I'm on the first floor…how could you climb up the side of the house?"

"It's easy for someone like me," she replied, "the window had been open for the last few months, but only enough for someone to slip their fingers under the frame to lift it."

"Months?"

"Jasper and I were here shortly after Bella died to take away anything that could be traced back to us. You know the sort: notebooks, books, messages…if it had vampire written on it, we took it. It was Jasper's idea to take down any photos of her and Edward, which we put into a box and then locked into our attic for safe-keeping."

"Why though?" I queried as my eyes focused on the scissors, "why take anything?"

"It was Carlisle's concern that Charlie would eventually go through his daughter's possessions and see if he could figure out what had gone through her head that night. But he was too consumed by his grief to wander his own home so the worry was cast aside. That was…until you came across a certain book that we'd overlooked in our clean-up."

"That dark blue book," I mumbled, and looked to the bookcase and the space the two books had left once they'd been removed, "it had been wedged between a biology book and a chemistry book."

She looked to the bookcase for a moment, a sigh on her lips before she returned her attention to me. Her expression and eyes had darkened, as they had done earlier and I felt this desire to hug her and promise everything would be alright.

"I left your things with Carlisle to look through," Alice commented softly, "you don't mind, do you?"

"Would it really matter if I said I did, at this point?" I asked her as I walked to the bed and took a seat near the black blanket, "I'm assuming this means you and your family were the "they" she was referring to in her notes?"

"I would believe that assumption is well founded. But why research it to begin with?"

"I would have left the book, read about the spirit warriors and set it aside had that section about the cold ones not been highlighted. But it wasn't the book that led me to the library. I was on her computer and her search history hadn't been wiped…so it was easy to retrace her steps."

She sighed, clenching the hand by the jumper as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Jasper, Carlisle and I tried to crack the password a few days after our original clean-up," Alice muttered, "but no matter what we tried, we couldn't figure it out. It would have been too obvious if Charlie had cleaned out the room and found his daughter's computer missing so we left it…"

"Her password was CallieCactus08, capital c for both words," I said with a smile, "it was an old cartoon we used to watch together after elementary school at her house."

"We played around with Arizona, Phoenix, sun, Edward and vampire…" Alice whispered as she looked down at the scissors, "it just shows how little we actually knew her."

"She spoke fondly of you all when she wasn't giving me her Edward updates," I stated calmly, "she wouldn't have done that had you not mattered to her."

"The same goes for you, Adelaide," the vampire said, "once she started dating Edward, if you achieved something, we were often the first to know. It upset her when you both stopped talking as frequently as you had been…and at one point, I'm certain she was prepared to ask me to drive to Phoenix, collect you and bring you back to our house for her to see. But she always seemed worried that it wouldn't be safe for you here, which was one thing we just couldn't understand. We'd hardly expose you to anything threatening, and you wouldn't have spent much time here in Forks to begin with…"

We both took deep breaths, clearly at the end of our friendly conversation.

"So what happens now?" I asked, "did you climb in the window tonight to kill me, so you can keep your secret safe?"

"No, I'm not here to kill you," Alice replied, much to my own relief, "however, my sister Rosalie, on the other hand…"

"The blonde who scowled at me?" I asked and she nodded, "I'm guessing she wants to rip my heart from my chest while I'm still alive, right?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," the vampire commented, "you have to understand, right now, she feels worried about you knowing about us. She kept saying once you'd fainted the second time that it wasn't safe for us to remain in Forks, that you'd already sided with the wolves…blah, blah, blah. It really was headache…"

"Do you want some Tylenol?"

"I'm afraid drugs of that nature will not work on the headache I have," she said with a smile, "I came here to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well…to entice you to keep our secret in exchange for our continued silence on yours and its…unfortunate side-effects."

"You know my secret?"

"I know you have one, but not what it truly is," she replied, "I only know that had you not shown up at our house when you did, my brother wouldn't still be around. Belated thanks, by the way, from all of my family."

"Bella was the one who asked me to visit him," I commented and she nodded, "so what you want, is mutually assured destruction?"

"In a way, though I doubt it will ever come to that," Alice said gently, "the alternative is not one we want to consider this early in our residence here."

"What's the alternative?"

"Myself and my family leave Forks in the next few days, claim our mother is ill and this one specific hospital on the other side of the continent or perhaps even Europe, has the treatment she requires. Carlisle will have to find a new hospital that will take him on as an intern, Esme will have to make sure the house we move to is ready and the rest of us will have to start high school again…"

"Don't go because of me, this is your home more than its mine," I said softly as I looked down at my hand, "I won't be here for much longer, I can ask Dr Cullen to transfer my files to Phoenix and be gone myself in a few days."

"We wouldn't have left you unwatched in Phoenix either," Alice stated and I felt my eyes widen as I looked back at hers, "you have to understand that not only would we need to make sure you don't tell our secret, but we still owe you a hell of a debt."

Oh shit…

"Wipe the slate clean!" I said quickly, raising my good hand up in surrender, "I really don't want anyone owing me anything."

"It doesn't matter," she stated carefully, "if there is anything you need, just let us know and we'll do our best."

"Fuck," I muttered, trying to imagine a future where I'd be stuck and call Dr Cullen to ask for that favour.

The imagined feeling made me feel horrible, and I didn't like the way it rested on my shoulders. If I could help it, I would never ask for their assistance. Not because I didn't think one of the seven of them could help me, but because it just didn't feel right. If it was ever mentioned, I'd just say I'd forgotten about it and wave it away if they brought it up…yeah, that's what I'd do.

"You'll be requiring our help in roughly five weeks' time," Alice said cheerfully, "so I wouldn't be so hasty."

"How can you be certain?" I asked, "I don't even know what's happening tomorrow other than I'm going shopping."

"There are some in my family who are…talented, like you," the girl replied, "I can see the future to a degree, but nothing is truly set in stone. An example I could give would be this afternoon when you went to the library. There was a five in eight chance of you going to the library to begin with. You uncovering what we were on your first visit…well, that was a two out of ten chance. Does that make sense?"

"So the odds were never in my favour, not even from the beginning," I whispered and saw her nod, "then why were you at the library this afternoon? You were the one who handed me the water, right?"

"I was keeping my eye on you with Jasper, and we'd been on your tail since you left this house with your friend Alistair," she replied, "you had me curious when we watched you run out of the house as if you were being chased. Jasper told me you were distressed, and that it seemed you were like how Edward had been. Carlisle was worried for you, considering he'd never met a person who'd reacted quite like that when they were in our presence."

"If you can see the future, does that mean you saw the cliff jumping incident, four days ago?" I mumbled and she nodded, "if you knew that was going to happen, why didn't you try to stop me?"

"Because, unlike your other choices to date, that particular one was already set in stone. It was destined to happen," she replied, "you were going to jump at some point in the immediate future, but when you did it earlier this week, I didn't see you being pulled out of the ocean. I thought you'd hit your head and died instantly. I was even prepared to tell Carlisle you had died…"

"But…?"

"He came home and mentioned how you'd been in A&E with some minor injuries, but other than that, you were perfectly well…except for your heart anyway."

"My heart?"

My worry from earlier seemed to resurface at her words.

"He said he was going to discuss pacemakers with you on Saturday," she answered, "how did you survive that fall anyway?"

"Jake…Jacob Black saved me," I said as I looked to the window, "he saw me jump and swam out to rescue me. He lives on the reservation."

"Carlisle did mention how one of the wolves had brought you into the hospital," Alice said with a sigh, "it would also explain Rosalie's outbursts about seeing you with the wolves."

"You know he's a wolf?" I asked, curiosity no doubt burning in my eyes, "does that mean he knows about vampires?"

"Yes, he knows about us," she replied, "and that makes sense as to why I didn't see you being pulled from the ocean. I had a vision and was on my way to you, thinking I'd collect you and bring you back to Charlie's but when I got there, you'd already jumped. I dove in but I couldn't find you…so I was worried I hadn't done everything I could have to keep you alive."

"How does an ability like yours work? How is it that you didn't see Jake?"

"The cliff note's version, alright?" she said and I nodded, "I can see humans because I was one, and I can see vampires because I am one. I can't see wolves because it's not something I've experienced and even with humans, I have to be focused on a particular individual in order to see their future specifically."

"That makes sense," I whispered as I looked back to my cast, "thanks again."

"Why?"

"It's nice to know that someone would have been there to pull me out."

"I'd have hardly let you die after you'd saved my brother, none of my family would have," she said with a smile in her voice, "even Rosalie would have helped you, rather begrudgingly, but she would have helped you."

"Huh…"

It was the best answer I could come up with in relation to a statement such as that. The blonde woman, Rosalie, who had glared at me and could quite possible want me dead, would have jumped into the ocean to save me?

"Adelaide?" Alice asked and I looked back to her, "can I ask one favour from you?"

"What is it?"

"I had an idea as to a possible way to stop my family from considering the alternative…" she said, "I'd like to bring you back to my house and let everyone talk. How does that sound to you?"

"Like a strange plan," I sighed, and earned an eyebrow raise from her, "if that's what you wanted when you came here, why did you bring me back to begin with?"

"If Charlie hadn't seen you or Alistair when he came home from work, he'd have believed something terrible had happened and sounded the alarm."

"Why did you leave me in the living room…wrapped in your blanket?" I questioned.

I looked to the black blanket and pulled it onto my lap, feeling the soft material between my fingers as I did. I recognised it now as being the blanket Mrs Cullen had thrown over Edward while he'd been grieving. The smell coming off it was oddly sweet; like a strange perfume I couldn't remember the name of. It smelled a lot better than Alice's floral scent.

"Charlie needed to see you were alright, and the living room would have been the first place he would have checked. As for the blanket, it's not mine…it belongs to Edward."

"This is…Edward's?"

"Yeah," Alice stated, "Esme, our mother, bought it for him back in 1929 when he'd returned to the main family. She thought he could have it around his shoulders while he was playing the piano or writing a new song. When I brought you to the house, it was on the back of the sofa and he didn't protest when I wrapped you in it. He even suggested I take it with me when I was setting you up in the living room for Charlie to see…"

"I guess that gives me more of a reason to go along with this plan of yours," I murmured as I looked to her, "I should give him his blanket back, since his mother bought it for him 79 years ago."

I set the blanket behind me as I took one deep breath. Something told me this night was only going to get longer…and I honestly wasn't looking forward to seeing Rosalie again.

"Charlie won't be up to check on you until he's getting ready to go to work," Alice said and I nodded, "let's get you dressed before we head over to mine."

"Sure," I mumbled as I pushed myself to my feet and walked to the wardrobe.

I opened the doors and viewed what Bella had left behind, seeing a dark grey cardigan of mine hanging up in the far corner. I grabbed it, a pair of skinny denim jeans and a white vest. Alice retrieved a pair of sandals for me to wear, and then opened her coat pocket to pull a small bag free.

"I didn't think you'd have fresh underwear," she whispered as I took the bag from her and found a matching white bra and underwear, lace around the edges.

"Thanks," I said as I set the bag down and she collected the scissors from the chair she must have discarded to help me get clothes, "what is with the scissors?"

"I heard you asking Charlie to cut your hair," she answered, "and I am a trained hairdresser."

I ran my hand up my hair, thinking it was such an odd thing for an immortal to train as. As I looked to the scissors, I remembered Charlie mentioning I should get a hairdresser to do my hair. Well, here was one, and she seemed eager to fix the mess that my hair.

"Okay," I commented as she brought me to the window seat and set me down, "I just want the extensions gone."

"Sure thing," Alice replied.

I heard the scissors as they cut through the extensions and their faint muffled sound once they dropped to the floor. Alice moved my hair up to catch the lower threads of the false pieces before running her fingers through it. I sat perfectly still as she fixed my fringe, waiting for her to finish.

"I had to cut a little higher than your extensions because the hair was dead," she commented as she helped me up and stood me in front of a mirror, "but I think I got them all."

My hair was still its icy blonde shade, but instead of falling down my back, it curled a little lower than my boobs and I pulled on one strand to watch it bounce back. Alice didn't allow me the chance to linger as she helped me into my new underwear and the jeans. It was a struggle, even between her two hands and my one, but we managed. The vest followed and the cardigan sleeves were rolled up over my cast as she set my arm back into its sling. I sat on the bed as the vampire put the sandals on my feet, before getting back up to stand in front of me.

"You look more natural this way," Alice said as she put her hand out to me, "we better get going before it gets too late."

"Thanks for this," I whispered as I got to my feet and walked to the computer, opening the system and feeling Alice move closer.

"What are you doing?"

"As a sign of good faith," I whispered as I typed in Bella's password and stepped away, revealing a blank desktop, "you can wipe it now."

It took a minute before the browser was open and Alice had deleted the history since the computer had first been used. With that accomplished, she turned everything off and looked over shoulder at me. She didn't say a word before walking to the window and opening it wider, and took a seat on the sill to look out at the forest beyond. She put her head outside to look around before peering back at me, a smile on her lips.

"Ready to go?"

"We're not going out the front door?"

"Charlie is still downstairs, remember?" Alice asked, her eyebrow raised in question, "so the window is our only escape route for tonight."

She put her head back outside and threw her legs over until they were dangling out the window. She pushed herself away from the sill and disappeared from immediate view. I rushed forward to see if she was alright, worried that I'd have to call Dr Cullen to let him know his daughter was hurt…but found she was fine. She was standing three feet from the wall, dusting down her coat with Edward's blanket wrapped around her throat like a scarf. She lifted her gaze to mine, a playful smile on her lips as she stepped closer and opened her arms.

"Just sit on the ledge and copy me," she instructed, "I promise that I'll catch you, Adelaide."

"You're certain?" I asked, swallowing around lump in my throat.

"I'm 99.9% certain I can catch you," she replied with a laugh.

"What about the other 0.1%?"

"Not everything is set in stone," she called back as I took a deep breath.

I turned around and switched out the light, not sure when I would be back. Once that was done, I mimicked Alice by taking my seat on the window sill and awkwardly throwing my legs outside. The heels of the sandals pressed into the wall as I clasped the ledge tight with my right hand, wishing I could secure myself better with my left. The cool air circled around any exposed skin as I lifted my eyes away from the vampire to the forest beyond. I could do this, even if Alice seemed incapable of catching me. Without a second thought, I pushed myself forward into open air and closed my eyes out of fear. A moment passed before my body made contact with something that felt like iron bars, which secured me around the backs of my legs and my back.

I opened my eyes to see I was in Alice's arms, her head turned to look at me as her smile grew wider. My ribs ached from where they made contact with her body before she lowered me to my feet so I could feel the ground underneath me. Dew from the grass soaked my toes and for a moment I wished I had painted my nails before putting the sandals on. However, there was no time as she pulled the blanket away from around her neck and wrapped it around my back, tying it at my front to secure it. It lessened the chill I was experiencing, and I snuggled in closer to the material.

"How are you feeling?" she asked once I had wrapped my good arm near my stomach.

"My ribs hurt a little," I mumbled as she laughed, "do you often jump out of windows?"

"Sometimes, it can be quite exhilarating."

"I'm sure it can," I whispered as I looked to the forest, "where did you park your car?"

"I didn't drive here," she answered, "I ran."

I felt my mouth drop open at that statement, certain she was no more dressed for running than I was.

"Are we running back?" I croaked and she nodded, "how far away is your house?"

"About two hours walk," she answered with a smile, "but you don't need to worry."

"Why not?"

"Because we'll be there in three minutes if you trust me," she replied calmly before turning her back on me, "climb up."

"On your back? Like a piggy back ride?" I queried and she nodded, "won't that look strange?"

"Only vampires and wolves would be able to see you, everyone else will only see a blur," she answered as she lowered herself, "so hop on so we can get to my house, talk through everything and bring you back before Charlie goes to work tomorrow."

I took a deep breath and stepped closer, placing my right hand on her shoulder before wrapping my broken arm near her throat. She reached her hand back to get my right to mimic the left before standing up, forcing me to wrap my legs around her waist. She caught under my knees with her hands and seemed to laugh.

"Did I ever say you smelled nice?" she asked as she walked towards the edge of the forest as if I were a bag of feathers, "like vanilla and peonies…"

"Thanks…I guess," I coughed before she started running through the forest, "holy shit!"

"And that's only the beginning…" she cheered as the world faded to a blur around me.

* * *

"Just breathe in, slowly," Alice instructed as she moved my hair away from the front of my chest and gathered it at the nape of my neck, "I guess it's a bit late to tell you exactly what our style of 'running' is really like. But isn't that why people say hindsight is so important?"

That was one way to put it…

From the moment we'd entered the forest, I had found myself oddly excited by it all. The world had blurred and what light that did manage to break through the treeline showed how close Alice had been to colliding with the greenery, yet it didn't seem to faze her. Instead, she'd made it feel as if we were flying, with one glance to her feet suggesting her flat shoes never touched the ground. I'd kept my eyes open to see what I could, refusing to miss a single second as the wind had cut across my cheeks like a sharp knife.

However, it was an unseasonably cold evening tonight, and the chill had eventually broken through the protective warm layer Edward's blanket had offered, freezing my bones until I felt like a block of ice. By that point in the run, we'd reached the main opening of her home and she'd been laughing silently, waiting for me to dislodge myself and stand beside her in her front garden. But everything about my body seemed to have frozen and locked in place, which took a full two minutes for Alice to disconnect me. She'd lowered my feet first and then removed my arms from around her neck…before nudging me towards this old oak tree, and I'd emptied my stomach of all the water I'd managed to consume since I'd woken up in her living room. I was grateful I had declined Charlie's offer for dinner, seeing now that it would have made my shower useless and my new clothes would have smelt as bad as my old ones.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked when I hadn't said anything, "any better than before?"

"That's debatable," I murmured before taking a step away from the tree and felt her release my hair, "I'm glad I didn't eat dinner, how about that?"

"You still have a sense of humour, that has to be a good sign," she said, undoing the blanket from around me and wrapping her neck with it like a scarf, "just a small warning, I didn't let the others know I was going to bring you back…and in my absence, it seems Rosalie has managed to sway a few people in her favour."

"What do you mean?" I whispered as I raised my hands to fix her scarf before stepping back, seeing her golden eyes were oddly surprised, "what?"

"You're so relaxed around me…and I've told you my sister wants to kill you," she commented, her head tilted to the side before shaking it out, "she's convinced Esme and Jasper that you could pose a threat to our continued existence by your presence here in Forks. However, on the opposing side, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett don't see you like that, based on your recent actions and reactions to us."

"And you?"

"Well, as I disappeared, it means I have the deciding vote for the alternative option. But you already know my position when it comes to you, right?"

"I'm not a threat?" I asked and I watched as she touched the tip of my nose with her index finger.

"Bingo," she cheered, before moving some hair away from my bruised cheek, "you look a little pale, nearly the same tone as a ghost. I'll get you a glass of water once we're inside, okay?"

"Sure," I murmured in response.

With a smile on her lips, she caught my good hand and pulled me along behind her. While she led the way, my eyes were able to take in the beauty of the house the Cullen family lived in. It seemed to be more magnificent when someone viewed it under the moonlight, with the cool air adding faint traces of frost against the window panes. What I could see of the inside was illuminated by small lights that displayed all the varied colours the designer must have chosen. Had Alice's mother been the one to build it from scratch? Or had she restored it from something else that had taken up this space?

"Your house is amazing," I whispered as I looked back to Alice, only to hear her tinkling laugh.

"I'll let Esme know you think so," she replied, before opening the front door, her face turned so she could view me over one of her shoulders, "Adelaide…I have to ask."

"What?"

"Considering what you're about to do for me, would you like something stronger than a basic glass of water?"

"Stronger?"

"Alcoholic," she explained, her eyes darkening slightly, "would you like a glass of brandy?"

"Am I about to face world war three with Rosalie?" I queried and she shrugged her shoulders gently, "I'm sixteen…isn't that underage in most states?"

"It would be, normally…but," Alice said carefully, "considering this might be your last night alive, why not try it?"

She returned her attention to the front door and stepped into the house, pulling me along while my mouth hung open at her blasé statement. This could be my very last night…I could die and no one would know where I had disappeared to. Alistair would think I was with Charlie; Charlie would find an empty bed that hadn't been slept in. My grandparents would know I had been in Forks, as would my uncle. My father would probably come down and see if I had really gone AWOL…but a small part of me, the part who was pessimistic, whispered in my ear that no one would find a body. I would be reported missing, and the investigation would end before it had even started. I felt my heart thump painfully inside my chest as a sense of hopelessness overwhelmed me for a moment. There was still so much I wanted to do…

"Adelaide," Alice whispered and I returned my attention to her, seeing the front door was closed and she had her hands on my shoulders, "that outcome has only a two out of seven chance of happening, and I've already altered one outcome by bringing you here. So it is only a one in six chance," and then I watched as her golden eyes hardened and looked like a cat who was more than ready to pounce, "and I'm promising you right now that I won't allow her to kill you. You will make it out of this, even if I have to turn you into a vampire. Do you understand?"

"I…I think I'll take that drink now," I whispered, my voice as soft as a breath.

Alice nodded as she guided me towards the stairs, my eyes still wide with shock. Rosalie could kill me, my life meant very little to her in the grander scheme of things. This was the ultimate dilemma, one life in exchange for seven…could you kill that one person to save seven or protect that one and kill the seven.

Alice stayed quiet as we climbed higher until I became distracted by the loud voices, of people shouting at one another as if they were desperate to be heard. There seemed to be two consistent voices while the other noises were made up of vicious growls and snarls. Each sound reminded me of a bear that had woken up from hibernation, and I had only ever seen that in a documentary. Alice clutched my hand a little tighter, no doubt feeling the limb shiver as the rest of me trembled, my fear beginning to consume me. I took a breath to calm myself as someone walked across the landing of the next floor, his blond hair still damp from a recent shower.

"This is my husband, Jasper Hale," Alice said once we'd reached the top of the stairs, the blond glancing in our direction while his eyes lingered a little longer on me.

"Good to see you again, Adelaide," he whispered before looking to his wife, "why did you bring her back here? We barely got her out of the house the last time. Edward had to tackle Rosalie to stop her following you."

"I wasn't entirely aware of that," Alice commented in a dry tone.

"You can _see_ Rosalie's plans, can't you? What she wants to do to this girl?"

"Yes, Jasper, I _saw_ them. The only way to remove the threat to her life was to bring her back, so here she is."

"And you think this human girl can talk Rosalie out of moving us and killing her?"

"I'm 63% certain she can do that, 79% if I extended her life after Rosalie tries to kill her," Alice answered as she pulled me closer to her side, placing one hand on my waist while the other gripped my left shoulder, leaving my right hand free, "not that I'll allow it to go that far."

I felt my eyes go wider as I looked between them, not sure what either of them meant. As my worries rose up again, I felt a cold hand catch my right and I looked away from Alice to see Jasper was holding it in his. With the contact, a heavy sense of calm overtook my fear and worry, making it easier for me to breathe. With each second that passed, my heart calmed down until it was back to its worryingly slow beat. Alice caught a loose strand of my hair and tucked it behind my right ear, exposing the butterfly stitches as she did so.

"Do you remember when I told you there were some of us with extra abilities?" she whispered by my ear, "Jasper can influence the emotions of those around him."

"So you're like me?" I asked, my voice breathy as he raised an eyebrow at my comment, "I can suppress memories and alter an individual's emotions."

"Only a single person?"

"I set a maximum of three in a day," I answered and saw him nod, "what about you?"

"I can affect a group, but only while I'm within their vicinity. Once I've left, they'll return to how they were prior. By the sounds and looks of it, your ability is longer lasting than mine."

"It seems so," I murmured, looking to Alice with a sigh, "is it time?"

"If you do manage to succeed in this suicidal endeavour of yours," Jasper commented as he looked to his wife, "I'll have to buy you a present."

"There's really no need," I coughed and he offered me a smile, "I already said as much to Alice…your wife, I mean."

"And I've decided to ignore her," Alice replied with a smirk, "on an alternative note, do you know where Carlisle keeps the brandy?"

"In the pantry by the rear glass doors," Jasper answered as he released my hand, "why?"

"Mind getting our _guest_ a drink?"

"I think that's why Carlisle keeps the bottle around," the blond man commented before disappearing from view, a faint gust of wind the only indication that something had changed.

"Where did Jasper…?"

"Right, while he's gone to get your drink, I need you to listen to me," Alice said as she turned my body, placed both of her hands back on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, "Rosalie is dangerous when she's like this, some might even go so far as to say she's cruel and vindictive. If you rush her, she will kill you and no matter what we do, or rather, what I do, no one will be able to save you in time. So I need you to take things slowly, even if you feel the need to run away. Stay perfectly calm and don't provoke her. Okay?"

"Don't rush her, take things slowly, stay perfectly calm and don't provoke her," I repeated and watched as Alice nodded her head, "she sounds like a caged animal in the zoo."

"Close," Alice murmured, "but I want you to consider it as an automatic flight or fight mode. One that someone has permanently removed the flight option."

"Here," Jasper said as he returned behind me, making me jump as he held out the glass of brandy to me, two ice cubes visible on the surface, "I'll let Carlisle know he'll need a new bottle after tonight."

"Was this the ends of it?"

"I think the bottle has been in the pantry for at least a decade, Alice," the man answered, "brandy can keep indefinitely but it does evaporate over time if its open."

I lowered my nose to the glass to see if I could smell anything off, but it smelled like the bottle my dad kept in his home in Canada. Though I was hardly a connoisseur and wouldn't have been able to tell if there was something wrong with it to begin with. I lifted the glass to my lips and took a large mouthful, swallowed it without allowing it to linger and felt the alcohol burn its way down my throat. The next two mouthfuls emptied the glass and I handed it back to Jasper, who set it down near a first edition book.

I could do this…I hoped…

I steadied myself with a breath, feeling the brandy warm me as I raised the sleeve of my cardigan to wipe any excess alcohol from my lips. I could deal with this Rosalie; I had dealt with her type a lot over the years, and I had survived them. My back was scarred from each one of those particular encounters, so what was one more mark? What could make her any different from the others I had met?

She was hardly the first person to threaten my life, and as I straightened my shoulders, I promised that she wouldn't be the last. For that to work, I had to survive tonight.

"Are you ready for this, Adelaide?" Alice asked softly, and I nodded my head, "I want you to keep my instructions in mind as we proceed. If I see a deviation of her intentions, Jasper and I will get you out of the house at all costs. Worst comes to worse, I'll make sure you get to see another night…though it might not be the one you want."

"Don't rush her, take things slowly, stay perfectly calm and don't provoke her," I whispered to myself as Alice caught my hand to pull me forward, Jasper taking the rear and keeping his eyes open for any threats.

The three of us walked slowly into the living room, and as we did, I felt Alice squeeze my hand and Jasper put his on the middle of my back. In those few minutes, I was given the opportunity to see the room as it was now. The dark blue sofa I had been lying on recently had been ripped down the middle, the springs shattered and discarded along the floor like bodies. Two small glass lamps had been broken and the old oil painting I had been curious about had four very long scratches down the length of it, destroying it in the process. The white sofa Rosalie herself had sat on was also torn, shredded into seven various sized pieces with the cushions disconnected and scattered around the room like toys. I could see the silhouette of the black piano that had been downstairs, and must have been moved back up here, now marked the spot where Rosalie stood. The man I had first considered bear-like was standing in front of her, his chest facing me while his hands were clenched tight along the surface of the instrument. His eyes were narrowed to glare at Rosalie, who he seemed to have reached his limit with.

Dr Cullen and the woman I believed to be the family's mother were in the process of trying to separate the pair, aiming to end the fight and get those involved to speak to each other calmly. I took note that the doctor's shirt was torn along his arms while the woman's outfit was rugged and dirty, almost as if she had been thrown to the ground. A light breeze circled my ankles and brought my attention to a broken window behind the foursome, which made my theory that she had been thrown seem like a true event that had already happened. Had Rosalie thrown her outside? How was she still alive?

"How can you feel so adamant that she's out to get us?!" the bear snarled at Rosalie, "we've hardly shared a word with her since she walked into our home last week!"

"She was on the back of a FUCKING wolf!" Rosalie hissed in response, her finger raised to point at a spot over his heart, and I watched as her nail cut through the t-shirt's material to expose skin, "why do I have to keep repeating myself?!"

"There's no goddamn proof!"

"You saw that dog!" she snarled, "defending her!"

"After you threw her off his back!" the bear answered, his breath escaping between clenched teeth, "and he was bringing her to the hospital! Where, guess what? CARLISLE SAW HER!"

"You are being UNREASONABLE!" the female vampire growled, and her reflection showed me that her teeth were bared.

"ME?! UNREASONABLE?! You want to KILL her! Do you not understand how INSANE that sounds?! She's barely SIXTEEN-YEARS-OLD!"

"When has someone's age mattered in this house?!"

I heard a faint knock by my right and looked over, seeing Alice has raised her hand to rap her knuckles against the wall. It drew attention to our small group, especially from those in the heat of the argument. Alice had taken a step in front of me to protect me from being seen, however, I choose to lean out a little to see what those around would think. Dr Cullen and the woman viewed Alice and Jasper, Edward glanced over his shoulder from his spot on the remnants of the white sofa but none of them seemed to have noticed I was there. That was, until Rosalie herself saw me…or part of me. Her eyes, which were now the cold golden shade that reminded me of my nightmares, made my heart thump faster inside my chest. She sought me out and once she had, she turned her entire body away from the bear to raise a long finger in my direction.

"You!" she snarled, and I gulped in response.

"Alice?" Dr Cullen asked, clearly not seeing what Rosalie had.

"Don't rush her, take things slowly, stay perfectly calm and don't provoke her…" I chanted under my breath as I released Alice's hand and stepped away from my guard. I raised my right hand in surrender and kept walking towards my wannabe murderer.

Alice made no move to stop me from walking ahead of her and Jasper, and without them close by, I felt my own vulnerability. I was human, my body was fragile…and I was standing in a house occupied by seven vampires, one of which wanted to kill me. I didn't let it deter me as I continued to chant, knowing I needed to stop Rosalie. I took a few more steps until I found myself in no man's land, neither side able to grab me and kept going, my eyes focused on Rosalie's seething ones. I could pick up their collective emotions, could feel their worry and confusion before I found Rosalie's amid all of theirs.

She was angry, fearful and hostile…with her fear being the base line to all of her actions since I'd left the house. I didn't need to make physical contact with her to know she was worried about what I could do to her and her family, based on my presumed alliance with the Quileute wolves. The others couldn't see it as I could, but Rosalie was insanely protective of them all, and that was the main reason behind her want to kill me. I had come across people like those, and knew you needed to take away their view of you as the threat. For me to do that with a vampire, I could only see one option. I was going to have to let her catch me, to set me up as the prey and her as the predator. I inhaled another breath as I took a larger step towards her, setting myself two feet away from her and well within her grabbing distance and outside what Alice would be capable of saving me from.

"Adelaide! No!" Alice called out, but I didn't look over my shoulder at her, "watch out!"

By the time those words reached my ears, the warning was too late for me to do anything about it, I couldn't react faster than a vampire…

Rosalie's hand reached out and her fingers wrapped around my throat, pulling my body closer to hers until my cast made contact with her stomach. She didn't keep me there for long, lifting me high in the air as she squeezed my throat tighter. I gasped for air, could feel the strain on my lungs as my right hand instinctually moved up to her wrist to try and loosen her fingers. However, the vampire had no intentions of strangling me to death or suffocating me, and had only pulled me closer to her as a scare tactic. Within a blink of an eye, she had turned us both at the speed Alice had run at, lifting me higher as she did before slamming my back against the top of the piano. The strength exerted was enough that the instrument buckled and broke around me, the sound of broken notes and splintering wood hurt my ears.

Within a matter of seconds, the wooden surface had bowed around me to accommodate my shape, my sandals had come off with one falling out the broken window while the other knocked the bookcase by my left. Splinters stabbed through the soles of my feet as my head connected with a blunt edge of the piano that made my vision blur around the edges, dark spots threatening to take away my sight. I coughed out what little air I'd had remaining in my lungs and started choking, my body demanding I fight her off me like I had the others. However, Alice's words echoed in my head and I knew fighting her would be considered provocation…and if I wanted to live, I couldn't let that happen. She loosened her fingers around my throat enough that I could take in one startled breath of air, before pressing her knee into my upper tight on my right side, her left braced by my hip as the instrument rocked before falling the final few inches to the ground with an unholy clatter. She extended one of her fingers to touch a spot over my heart as I tried to stop myself falling into shock. Every inch of my body hurt, as if I had been in a car accident. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I took one startled breath after another, certain I could see my short life flashing before my eyes.

Once I had come to the conclusion that I hadn't done much in sixteen years, I looked into the predator's eyes to see she was smiling at me. It reminded me of a cat in my neighbourhood, especially when it had finally caught the mouse that had been evading it. It could toy with it now, or eat it whole…and I had no intentions of allowing either outcome to unfold. I couldn't let her think she had me where she wanted me, forcing myself to tighten my loosening grip on her wrist with my right hand.

"Con…grats," I coughed as the air escaped my lungs, "you…finally…caught…me…"

My words seemed to confuse her, making her raise an eyebrow in response. Why was I congratulating her on causing me a considerable amount of pain? She considered me a possible masochist, that I had walked to her not as a way to solve this conflict but to hand myself over to her. Her fingers loosened slightly, caused by a faint memory running in her head.

A street, a man who she'd thought she loved, left dying until Dr Cullen had found her…

She tried to compare that image to the one of me now. In a small piece of her mind, it upset her to see someone like how she had been. She gave me enough space to breathe, to talk to her, but not enough to allow me to escape. In her current state, if escape was offered, it would be a game to her and I wouldn't get very far. As of now though, her anger was subsiding slightly, but her curiosity was burning.

"Why aren't you begging for your life?" she asked, her voice still edging towards a hiss but not quite, "why aren't you fighting me?"

"Why should I?" I gasped as my heart thumped wildly inside my chest, "you were going to kill me anyway."

"Let her go, Rosalie," Dr Cullen stated, his voice low and just as cold as that of my nightmares. It had the undesired effect of sending a shiver down my spine.

I didn't want to see my nightmare version of Dr Cullen come to life, in the flesh. I had managed to separate Bella and make her more like the friend I remembered, but I was still struggling with the doctor. I lifted my head slowly and with one look at him, I felt oddly certain he could take the woman off me, it wouldn't take much effort on his part. Even the bear who had been fighting with her earlier could do it, and I looked behind Rosalie to see he was standing just behind her, one of his hands slowly extending to catch her arm that hovered over my heart. I couldn't let them stop her, the same way I couldn't suppress Rosalie's memories. It wouldn't solve this problem, only talking to her would fix this.

"No!" I screamed as loud as I could around my sore throat, certain I had earned both of my defenders' attentions when their emotions altered to include an increased sense of confusion, "leave her alone!"

That comment earned me a varied response. Rosalie was even more confused by my outburst than the other two, wondering why I was allowing this torture of hers to continue. It was also solidifying her idea that I was a masochist, which earned an eye roll from me while she watched. She didn't understand the context and I couldn't explain it to her, not when my life was on the line. If I mentioned memory suppression, she might think I had walked over to hurt her…and she would no doubt break my neck.

"Adelaide…please," I heard Alice as she spoke, "you _have to_ let them help you this time."

Had my fate altered so drastically because I didn't want the doctor to save me? I took a shallow breath as I remembered what Alice had told me. There was a 63% likelihood I could talk Rosalie out of the alternative option and calm the situation. I wouldn't accept help from anyone until Alice told me that number was under ten. I would keep going while I still could, thinking I might ask her to bring me to the hospital afterwards and claim any of my injuries were from a foolish hiking accident.

"No," I repeated, my voice almost as soft as a whisper, before I looked back into Rosalie's eyes, "kill me if that's what you truly want. If it will make you feel better."

I kept my eyes on hers, and felt my breath come out in ragged gasps as she momentarily tightened her grip on my throat. It loosened as before, showing me she was finding it hard to kill me as I was now, staring up at her. She moved her pointing finger until her entire palm covered my heart, allowing her to feel it's painful beat as I continued to watch her. I felt her hand move closer to the right side, and saw the surprise in her eyes.

"Your…"

"Opposite side of my chest," I whispered, in response to her expression, "my heart has always been on my right side."

I took another breath as my body took note of all the damage done, and part of me wanted to curl up tight and move away from the person causing me harm. Yet I forced myself to remain still, knowing that if I moved like that, she would see me as the prey and end me.

"Yes, I was on the back of a wolf," I said softly, "his name is Jake. He was the one who caused my broken arm in the beginning."

She glanced to the purple cast, before looking back into my eyes.

"I drove away from the Swan house and jumped off a cliff, with an intent to kill myself," I continued, "and Jake saved me from drowning, but he had to revive me. My cast was too badly soaked from the ocean that someone broke it and replaced it with gauze. My stitches opened and Jake told me he'd bring me to the hospital. He was going to take his car, but decided against it. He brought me outside and changed into a wolf before running across the roads…and we stopped when we saw this man. He wanted to hurt someone, and I wanted to warn Jake about his presence, but he took him down instead. Something startled him and he started running, and I don't remember much of what happened before I woke up with Dr Cullen tending to my injuries."

"You admit it then, that you've sided with the wolves?"

"No, I've sided with no one," I whispered softly, "if you asked me for help, I would help you. The same could be said if Jake asked for help. I'm neutral to all parties concerned."

"How can I be certain what you're saying is the truth?"

"I have no examples," I answered, "to demonstrate it, and I won't lie and say something false in my defence. I do only what is in my best interests, though I seem to have fucked up royally recently."

"Hmm," the vampire murmured, her anger fading bit by bit.

"I don't wish you or your family harm," I said carefully, "I want you to believe me when I say that."

"How?" she asked, her own voice low, "how can I trust you won't double-cross us? What would stop me from killing you right now?"

"Nothing is stopping you from killing me," I answered, "and I never saw the point of double-crossing someone."

Her fingers loosened a little more and my heart calmed as her palm continued to rest over my sternum. Her emotions were telling me her anger was fading inch by inch, being replaced by confusion. She was still protective of those in the room, though none of them could see that.

"I know you want to protect them," I whispered, "you want to keep them safe from everything that could harm them. I feel the same about my own family, from my grandparents in Montana to my father in Canada."

"Why were you even looking into what we were?" Rosalie asked as the seconds ticked by, "why couldn't you just go back to where you came from and stay there?"

"I could have asked Dr Cullen to transfer my files to the hospital near my home," I said calmly, "I could have left Forks once I'd helped Edward and returned to the life I have. But I chose to stay, because I wasn't ready to return and deal with the drama."

"Drama?"

"I'm on a cheerleading squad and I'm co-captains with another girl who hates my guts," I answered, "I'm not ready to deal with her shit. In relation to your first question, I wasn't looking into you specifically to begin with. I had been looking into the meaning behind the nightmares I had faced over the last week."

"What nightmares?"

"The kind where you are killed…repeatedly," I replied, "mine consisted of being thrown onto a fire, cut to pieces by a rose, thrown from a window and being stabbed through the heart."

"Say I do believe you," Rosalie commented as she looked into my eyes, "why should I trust that our secret is safe with you?"

"You'll just have to trust me," I answered.

Wrong thing to say.

Her fingers tightened around my throat, cutting off my air as I struggled to remain calm. My head started feeling light as I fought back the tears that threatened to fall. There was nothing I could offer her, nothing I could do that would make her believe me.

"Rose, release her," Dr Cullen stated, and I felt his cool hand on my left shoulder.

I looked into her golden eyes, and wondered briefly if Alice would be able to save me. I was scared…knowing I was dealing with a person who would be capable of killing me, with no regrets to tie her down. I was just another person, I was inconsequential.

"I'm…sorry…" I choked out as I closed my eyes.

"Wait!" a voice shouted from somewhere by my right, "I know how we can trust her!"

"How?!"

"Let her breathe!" the voice snapped and the hand around my throat loosened.

I opened my eyes quickly and gasped for air, my heart hammering loud in my ears as tears streamed from my eyes onto the piano. My right hand lowered away from her wrist to fall with a deafening thud on the piano, a few splinters piercing my skin as it did. I looked around me to see the bear had his arm on Rosalie's shoulder, while the doctor still had his hand on my upper arm. I struggled to take a deep breath and felt my panic rising, only for a wave of calm to smother me. I looked down at one of my bare feet to see Jasper was touching me, the mother figure standing near him. By my left was Edward, and his eyes had hardened as he glared at Rosalie. I looked to my right to see Alice was standing there, holding something tight in her hand as she bared her teeth at the blonde woman.

"Your suggestion better be worth this breath to her," Rosalie hissed as she looked to Alice, "we wouldn't want her to harbour false hope of being saved, now would we?"

"Adelaide? Can you hear me?" Alice whispered and I turned my head slowly in her direction, "are you hurt?"

"Get on with it!" Rosalie hissed.

"We can have her swear an oath to us," Alice said softly, "and if she fails, we can implement consequences."

"Such as?" Rosalie asked.

"Exposing her secret, like she would have done to ours," Alice suggested, "or death."

"Alice, how can you suggest something like that?" the mother asked, looking oddly shocked, "she's only a child."

"Adelaide?"

"Sure," I murmured, "I'll swear an oath."

I felt my right hand move without my permission, as something cool touched my exposed wrist. A finger ran across the places the splinters had caught and it seemed to soothe it for me. I returned my waning attention to Alice, seeing her smile at me as she showed me her memories. This was the final option open for me, this oath was the only way I'd continued to survive as a human. If I had refused, Rosalie would have broken my neck and Alice would have tried to save me…but failed. With the little energy I had left, I gave her a small sense of hope as I had with Edward and watched as her eyes shimmered, seemingly on the verge of crying.

"I want you to repeat after me, Adelaide," Alice said gently, "just nod your head if you're in agreement."

I nodded my head slowly, and felt portions of the piano move as I did.

"I, Adelaide Ellen Carmichael, here by solemnly swear to keep the Cullen family secret…"

"I, Adelaide Ellen Carmichael, here by solemnly swear to keep the Cullen family secret…"

"To myself and myself alone…"

"To myself and myself alone…"

"If I should fail in this endeavour, an unspecified member of the Cullen family has my permission…"

"If I should fail in this endeavour, an unspecified member of the Cullen family has my permission…"

"To take my life as forfeit or expose my secret."

"To take my life as forfeit or expose my secret."

"Good…she's upgraded to a common household parrot," Rosalie muttered as I kept my eyes on Alice.

She set something on my wrist and tied it, but my eyes were too tired to keep a good view of what she was doing. I felt a sharp pain a moment later, but it was nothing compared to how the rest of me was feeling. Alice placed the limb over my heart as Rosalie released her hold of me. I heard the instrument as it protested, and I closed my eyes as the world blurred to nothing. I was at the end of what energy I still possessed, and like before, I lost my grip on reality and fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

Faint voices echoed around me, soft hands on bare skin as I tried to comprehend what was happening to me.

 _"_ _Her back seems to be bruised in sections, not entirely covered."_

 _"_ _Can she breathe?"_

 _"_ _Her neck is only bruised, Alice. Her airways are clear."_

 _"_ _I should get her back to Charlie's before she wakes up."_

 _"_ _Do you mind if I take her back instead?"_

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _I'm certain…"_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly to feel the roughness of fibreglass against my face, my right hand clutched tight near my heart. My hair had been tied into a small bun at the nape of my neck and I was in a nightdress. Yet, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember changing clothes and getting into bed. The last thing I recalled was a broken piano, Rosalie choking me…and then my oath to the Cullen family.

"So that really did happen," I murmured to myself as I used my right hand to push my body up, allowing me to sit on the bed rather than lie on it.

"Jasper has said he'll have something waiting for you," a male voice commented from behind me, and I turned my head slowly to see Edward Cullen, his body lit up by the streetlights outside, "as a present for your idiotic bravery."

"You're not leaving Forks, then?" I asked as he pushed away from the window space and ventured towards the bed.

"No, we aren't. At least, not yet," Edward answered as he took a seat near my feet, "why did you do that?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Allow my sister to almost choke the life out of you," he explained and I looked to my right hand, seeing something silver there.

"What's this?"

I lifted my wrist to view the foreign object, soon coming to the realisation it was a diamond bracelet. The clasp was fused and would make the piece difficult to remove. This must have been what I'd seen Alice putting on me, and then the sharp pain I'd felt before I'd gone unconscious.

"A sign of your oath," the vampire replied as I looked back to him, "what made you do what you did?"

"I don't know," I answered, "I just knew I couldn't let Rosalie continue like that…and when people are like her, you need to show them you're not the threat they perceive you to be."

"You could have died tonight."

"I know," I whispered, "I knew the exact moments when she was ready to kill me."

"Then why didn't you fight?"

"Because it wouldn't have helped," I answered.

I looked away from Edward once more and focused on the window I could see. I wasn't sure why he was still here, why was he still in Charlie's house?

"I brought you back here, Alice had already changed your clothes," Edward explained, "and I was asked to stick around to make sure Rosalie doesn't go back on her promise to Carlisle."

"What promise?"

"That she won't lay another finger on you," he replied, "Alice has told me the likelihood is slim, but to keep my eye out until Charlie goes to work."

"Where are you sleeping?" I asked and saw his lips turn up in a smile, a threat to laugh in his eyes.

"I don't sleep, Adelaide," he answered, "none of us do, not since we were born into this life."

"Huh," I murmured in response, unable to come up with something better.

If they didn't sleep, what did they do during the night? What did they eat or could they eat my type of food?

Hundreds of questions floated through my head, and I couldn't seem to settle on one to ask him. Edward sighed heavily, before motioning for me to lie down again.

"I will answer some of your questions in the morning," he said with a smile, "but it's time for you to go back to sleep."

"But I'm not tired," I murmured around a yawn.

"I can see that," he chuckled as I curled up under the blankets and he tucked me in, "however, you'll just have to try."

I sighed as I closed my eyes, wrapped my left arm around my stomach while my right rested over my heart like before.

And like before, I was powerless to fight this desperate need to sleep…

* * *

 **In case any of you were wondering, Adelaide's first promise to Bella was to not let others dictate how she would live her life...and she's only started working on it :)**

 **Adelaide has made an oath to the Cullen family to keep their secret. What do you think? And what do you think about Rosalie's reaction? Feel free to PM me if you have any questions or leave a review with your thoughts so far :)**


	6. A Curious Tale

**OMG everyone, finally...a chapter 6 :) I know I haven't updated since the holidays, but with college and exams...it really wasn't possible. This chapter has been re-written, sections have been moved, removed and then put back so many times I've lost count :) But here it is, the next installment in Clouded Memories :) I hope you all enjoy this new update, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon :)**

* * *

 _6_ _th_ _October 2008_

 _The pale moonlight filtered through a large stained glass window, which depicted a beautiful meadow, over the front door. This door stood at approximately twenty feet high, in heavy dark brown mahogany with large, thick beams of steel holding it closed, protecting those within from any potential invaders. In front of the door was a large royal blue runner that started from the doorway to the short platform near the rear of the room, no breaks and no overlapping. Vases of white peonies and red roses were set two feet apart along the length of the runner, adding colour as well as the sweetest fragrance I've ever smelt in my entire life. It reminded me of a home I'd lived in as a child, of a family who'd stood at my side during my worst days…but none of that mattered now._

 _Between each of the vases stood a soldier, dressed head to toe in silver armour and chain mail, their heads concealed behind their helmets with only their eyes visible. Their expressions, or what I could comprehend of them from those irises, was a sense of annoyance that was a step below outright rage. Set over each of their hearts was a crest, embossed on the silver. It depicted a beautiful lion leaping over two crossed swords which rested upon a blue shield. It would mark who these men paid their loyalty and respect to, declared who their master and owner was…or rather, in this particular case, who their mistress was._

 _Set at the end of the runner, and on the platform, was a throne. The white silk of the cushions and the golden fringe emphasised the money and power she possessed. From where I stood, it was clear that she was nothing short of beautiful. Her pale blonde hair was expertly styled into a mid-range chignon twist, white peonies pinned around the hairstyle's centre. Not a single stray hair was out of place, nothing to frame her delicate face, as a golden crown sat above her head and blended into the hairstyle. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphires sparkled, declaring her the unspoken ruler of this castle and of the city below. However, her eyes were a deep and expressive shade of grey that promised hope to those who looked upon her. Her lips were painted a soft pink and were currently turned down into a neutral expression that suggested she was at the end of her generosity. She had decided this evening to wear a pristine white dress that hung off her delicate porcelain shoulders, with lace sleeves that snaked down to her wrists to be captured by small silver rings on her index fingers. It was pulled in close to her waist by a white ribbon that fell along her right to the floor, a white rose set on her hip. The skirts and petticoats graced the floor, showing only the most intricate golden threads that a seamstress had spent hours, if not days, sewing into the skirt by hand._

 _She appeared to be far too graceful to be real, far more beautiful than my eyes could comprehend. She took her seat at the throne without a singular word slipping through her lips, obscuring her family's seal with her back as she placed her hands over her lap. It was only as her two personal guards took their posts by her sides that she turned her attention on me, and for what seemed like an eternity, my body felt like it was on fire. Her grey eyes were shockingly bright that it seemed as if she could see my very soul from where she sat. She raised one immaculate hand and held it palm-up towards me, an invitation to come closer, and I stumbled forward. Perhaps it was the long, elegant emerald green dress I was wearing, or the cloak I had over my shoulders that made my movements feel clumsy. But once I reached the steps of her platform, I lowered myself to my knees with care, and didn't dare look directly into her eyes again. Her gaze made my heart pound unevenly, and my hands damp with fear. I knew, deep down, that I wasn't worthy to be in her presence. Not now, nor ever. That was how things were in this kingdom._

 _"_ _You may rise, dear child," the Queen said softly, and I did as she requested, knowing it was not a suggestion but an order on her part, "what news do you bring to me this late at night?"_

 _"_ _The citizens all wish to share with you their adoration at your ability to protect them," I answered, "however, there are a few who do not agree with your reign and seek to overthrow you. Camps have been set up around the perimeter of the castle with mercenaries and other militias preparing to invade within the coming week."_

 _"_ _I see," she stated in response, her voice a touch too calm to be comforting, "you have served me well this evening, Adelaide."_

 _"_ _I do as you bid me, your Majesty," I replied, bowing low with one hand over my heart._

 _I pulled myself from the bow once my legs began to protest, and lifted my head an inch to view her face. It was a clear, unblemished porcelain shade, and her lips were pulled into a smile. However, that same smile never reached her eyes and reminded me of an action she had been told to complete rather than one she'd experienced or shared as a child. It was an unnerving expression that was her failing attempt at joy. Her grey eyes reminded me of ice, and my heart sped up in response. My fight or flight reaction kicked in at the same time, allowing adrenaline to travel along my body._

 _"_ _Adelaide," she said after a moment, when her smile faded and her voice reminded me of flint, "I have a question for you. It has been on my mind since you left this morning."_

 _"_ _Yes, your Majesty?"_

 _"_ _Have you ever heard of the Cold Ones?"_

 _"_ _Cold Ones?" I repeated and she nodded her head lazily, which didn't seem to fit my previous impression of her at all._

 _The term, Cold Ones, rung through my head, meant something important to me. I could see a beautiful man, hair a dark brown with faint bronze shades thrown in for good measure. Golden eyes that seemed protective and amused at the same time. I opened my mouth to speak, to tell her of this beautiful man I had met, when I felt the words catch in my throat._

 _"_ _You_ **can't** _tell her about them…"_

 _A desperate part of my mind tried to show me what it would mean if I said anything to her. That it would be a death sentence to me, so I held my tongue and pretended to take a deep breath through my mouth. She was watching me, her grey eyes intent, as I circled back to a simple conclusion. Bad things would happen if I uttered even one word to her, and that was not something I could stand by to let happen._

 _"_ _No, I don't, your Highness," I whispered, and watched as her pale eyebrows rose slightly, clearly confused by my answer._

 _"_ _No?" she repeated, tasting the word before concluding that it displeased her, "hmm…that's a shame, Adelaide. I expected better from you."_

 _I couldn't comprehend those words. She expected better from me? Had I failed her by not telling her of this beautiful man?_

 _I wasn't given much of an opportunity to alter my opinion as she raised one pale hand to snap her fingers, the sound echoing throughout the room as my ears picked up the distinct sound of armour moving. I turned slightly, the majority of my body still facing the Queen, as two soldiers stepped into the room, a young man being dragged between them along the runner. I could make out damp dark brown hair, and that his head was bowed as if it weighed too much to lift. His skin was a beautiful pale tanned colour, and someone had deemed it necessary to remove his shirt. I could see his muscles move slightly, more so on his back, as long angry red welts rose. Droplets of blood stained his skin in select spaces as I saw his ripped trousers and bare feet. His feet were dirty, and when they grazed the runner, they left dark imprints on the otherwise immaculate surface. The soldiers stopped moving a metre from me, and I felt myself move closer to the man, curiosity burning inside me. He let out a breath and raised his head slowly, showing me dark brown eyes that had once cut through me like a razor._

 _I raised my hands to cover my mouth, to stifle the scream I wished to voice. No! How had they caught him?! How had they captured Alistair?! I tried to take a step towards my friend only to feel the blade of a sword as it blocked my path. The Queen was laughing behind me, and I looked to her, feeling the anger rolling off me. What I wouldn't give to be able to break her pretty little neck. She concluded her laugh and viewed me with an understanding gleam in her irises; she knew I wanted to kill her and that thought amused her further._

 _"_ _No!" a voice shouted, and I twisted my head to my right to see a small concealed hallway, a young woman rushing forward to be blocked as I was. Two guards had raised their swords to form an "x" to discourage her from continuing on this path. It gave me a moment to take in her gentle appearance. Her hair was a dirty blonde, hints of brown visible from where I stood, and it fell in beautiful waves along her shoulders to her waist. Her ivory skin had faint marks to it and her blue eyes shimmered with tears. She reached past one of the soldiers, her hand extended as Alistair looked over at her._

 _"_ _Jasmine," he whispered, before pulling in an effort to break free, "Jasmine!"_

 _"_ _Please! Your Majesty!" Jasmine cried, the tears rolling down her cheeks slowly, "please! Let Alistair go! I beg of you!"_

 _"_ _Quiet yourself, Jasmine," the Queen stated, her voice icy as she watched me, "he'll be released once Adelaide here tells me the truth about the Cold Ones."_

 _Those eyes sparkled with contempt, daring me to openly defy her again. She knew I had some information, and she was showing me that she had objects, people, she could use against me to ensure I spoke up._

 _"_ _Adelaide! Tell her!" Jasmine screamed, her eyes desperate, "it's Alistair, for fuck's sake!"_

 _"_ _You've heard her, Adelaide," the Queen murmured softly, standing up to her full height, "tell me about the Cold Ones."_

 _She was an icy beauty, and from the way she was looking at me now, I knew she wouldn't ask me again. Telling her about the beautiful man would save my friends, perhaps even my own life. As if my mind knew how close it was to being overruled, it moved onto far more drastic tactics to keep me silent._

 _A sharp burn encircled my right wrist, and reminded me of a wire that was far too tight as well as uncomfortably hot. I gasped from the shock of the pain, using my left hand to clamp over the limb but no heat greeted me. I looked down to see a silver bracelet, adorned with beautiful diamonds and I felt the lump grow in my throat. This bracelet had stopped Rosalie from killing me, because I'd sworn an oath to her family. My silence for theirs. Had this situation been on their minds? I stared at Alistair, my body trembling from the panic that was building. There had to be something that I could do!_

 _I looked to the Queen and bit my tongue, hard enough to taste blood. She was smiling, her eyes shimmering with renewed amusement. She knew what I was about to say to her._

 _"_ _If you refuse to answer my question or give me a response I don't like," she said softly, crossing her arms along her abdomen, "there will be terrible consequences for the choices you make here tonight. This is your first and only warning."_

 _I swallowed hard around the lump in my throat, wishing there was an alternative. I couldn't tell the Queen about the Cullen family, because it meant my death or my own secrets being revealed. I looked to Jasmine for a moment to see her struggles had upped in tempo before I focused on Alistair. He was watching me, his teeth gritted hard that it reminded me of a wolf. That look wasn't designed to reassure, and reminded me too much of the look he'd had on his face that day he dropped me at the library._

 _"_ _Alistair…"_

 _"_ _Adelaide!" Jasmine shouted, "tell her what you know, you bitch!"_

 _"_ _I can't," I croaked, with the bracelet's burn slowly forcing me to remember my oath, "I can't."_

 _"_ _You can't," the Queen whispered, and I felt her cool fingers along my bare neck, "that's a shame, a true tragedy. Are you certain you can't tell me what you know?"_

 _"_ _No, your Highness," I breathed, bowing my head as tears fell to the floor._

 _"_ _I see…" she murmured, stepping away from me to appear along my left side, "James, Oliver. Kill the girl."_

 _Jasmine screamed as the soldiers advanced on her, and I looked up to see Alistair, his struggles far more desperate this time. I'd just unintentionally signed his girlfriend's death warrant. That's probably the reason why he glared at me._

 _"_ _You can't kill her!" Alistair yelled, the soldiers were finding it difficult to keep him under control, "Adelaide, just tell her the FUCKING truth!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry," I cried, hoping he could see the pain in my eyes, before I pulled my sleeve back for him to see the bracelet, "I made an oath!"_

 _"_ _No…Adelaide, you can't be fucking serious!" he spat, one arm partially freed, "you value that oath more than our friendship?!"_

 _I couldn't speak another word to him, and cringed as Jasmine's screams reached my ears. I didn't dare look, knew she was suffering and it was all my fault. If I could tell the Queen about the beautiful man, about the Cullen family, she might set them free. But I couldn't bring myself to do that. Was it the fear of what could happen to me?_

 _"_ _Adelaide? Have you reconsidered?" the Queen asked and I saw the two guards moving closer to Alistair, their swords still dripping with Jasmine's blood, "tell me the truth, and I'll spare Alistair."_

 _"_ _Alistair…" I whispered, looking him in the eye as I did, "I…"_

 _"_ _You're just a selfish bitch!" Alistair hissed, the edge of one sword resting on his neck, "a coward! You're just like Edel!"_

 _I turned myself away, forced myself to look at anything but Alistair as the soldiers killed him. The Queen was watching the entire incident without blinking. I knew the moment Alistair was gone when she returned her attention to me, those grey eyes shimmering with disappointment._

 _"_ _It is truly terrible business, the murder of your friends, Adelaide. Truly heartless on your side," she murmured, as she put her hand out to her left for one soldier to hand her a sword, "but perhaps I approached this wrong. Perhaps the incentive I offered you wasn't good enough, at least not enough to sway you. But what would happen if what I offered you this time, in exchange for the information you obviously possess on the Cold Ones, was a merciful death? What would you do then, if death greeted you, no matter what you chose next?"_

 _I barely had a chance to register what she meant when the sword turned and hit my side. I let out a scream, dropping to one knee as she pointed the end of the blade at my head. Her dress had a few red drops staining the white fabric, and it made everything seem unnatural to me. Her grey eyes darkened as her anger rose._

 _"_ _Will you tell me then, Adelaide?" she whispered, and raised the sword above her own head…_

* * *

"Shush now, you're safe," a voice, as soft as velvet, whispered to me as I forced myself back into reality, "just take a deep breath…"

I did as I was instructed to, only to feel the bite of pain in my ribs as a result. My vision was blackened, and it took me a moment to realise I had pressed my face into the pillows under my head during my nightmare. I turned myself slightly to my left to see dark trousers. Tears rolled down my cheeks to fall onto the bedsheet as a cool hand ran down my back, tracing faint shapes along my spine as I tried to calm my frantically beating heart.

"It was only a nightmare," the voice murmured, and I nodded my head, but knew it had been more than that.

I had stood idly by and let someone kill my friends, to ensure that knowledge of the Cold Ones, of vampires, that I had learned recently remained a secret, lest I be punished by the Cullen family themselves. I could still feel the queen's cold gaze trained on me, the disappointment coming off her in waves as she retrieved a sword to cut me down.

Would she be waiting for me to return to her throne room when I closed my eyes?

"You should really try and go back to sleep," the voice said gently, "you need a chance to recover, Adelaide."

"From what?" I croaked, before it all came rushing back to the fore of my mind in blaring quality, "oh."

Icy cold hands circling my neck, cutting off my air as I was slammed onto the surface of a piano, which buckled under the added weight. A knee on my thigh while nails cut through my top to rest precariously over my heart, a threat to kill me still hanging in the air. Right, Rosalie had tried to kill me, for knowing her family's secret. It had taken Alice's oath to save my life, which had only shown me how dire the situation had become in the space of a few hours.

"How long?" I coughed, raising my hand to clutch my throat and felt the spike of pain.

"You've been back in Charlie's for about two hours, and you've barely slept," was the response I received as the hand continued to trace shapes, "despite your reservations, I would advise you try and get some more sleep."

I didn't say anything, knowing what I would say would be along the lines of "no way in hell" would I go back to sleep. I took another breath as I turned a little more to my left, which gave me a better view of the speaker, only to see that he was watching me. My guest had changed clothes since I'd last seen him, donning on a pair of black trousers and a white t-shirt, which showed off the lean and muscular body he possessed. A creamy leather jacket was thrown on over it, offering him a small sense of warmth while faint trails of raindrops rolled across the material. His normal dark brown hair was doused with water, and in the limited light, bronze threads could be seen. His alabaster skin reminded me of expensive porcelain while his eyes were a golden hue that didn't seem real to me. He was a handsome man, which probably made his life as a vampire far simpler than for others.

He looked away from me, taking his hand off my back to clasp them on his lap, fidgeting slightly as if I made him anxious. His emotions told me he was worried, and that concerned me. If a vampire, who was considerably stronger and faster than me on my best day, was apprehensive, then that was reason enough for me to be.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and felt for the emotional states of everyone within the immediate vicinity. I could feel Edward's worry, Charlie's peace as he dreamt…but there was no one else. I couldn't even pick up on Rosalie's anger, though I had a feeling it would take more than an oath and Dr Cullen telling her to leave me be, for it to dissipate. I opened my eyes, now wondering what there was for a vampire to be anxious about, if there was no visible threat.

I pressed my hands, being wary of my left, into the bed to push myself up onto my knees. The blankets fell from around my shoulders to my heels, and a soft breeze cooled my too warm skin. I hadn't even realised I was burning up until I removed the blankets, which was worrisome, especially when the world turned on its axis and a pain radiated throughout the back of my skull. It was the nauseous type of headache, and my stomach twisted uncomfortably. I coughed, and wasn't given a chance to speak as the bile rose up my throat. Something metal was put underneath me as I got sick, emptying my guts of the meagre meal I'd been able to consume at the Cullen house.

The cool hand returned to rub my back, pinning my hair away from my face while the other secured what I could now perceive as a metal bin, under my mouth. My throat felt like it was burning, and my eyes wouldn't stop tearing up. My heart continued to hammer against my aching ribs, which only served to add a fresh wave of pain to my already battered body.

"Better out than in," Edward whispered by my ear, "that's what my mother told me when I was a child anyway."

Time ceased to have meaning while I got sick, and it felt like an eternity had passed before the bin was moved and my body was leaning against Edward's leather jacket. He ran a cloth along my lips, folded it over once to wipe my forehead before setting me back against the pillows.

"It's time for you to go back to sleep," he murmured, taking away the heavy blanket and tucking something that looked like a thick black throw around me, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Please don't…" I croaked, reaching out, but he was gone, out of sight entirely, "…go…"

I dropped my hand to rest by my side, the soft material of the blanket bunched up under my palm. I didn't want to go to sleep just yet, still wondering what Edward had been worried about before he left…but the weight of my exhaustion was overbearing. I turned slowly onto my side to look at the drawn curtains, and wished that the windows could be open, and let the cool air wash over me. The world swam a little before my eyes as I drifted back to sleep…

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I took the patio steps two at a time before reaching the front door, only to see Alice as she opened it. She seemed tired, illustrated by the shadows that were gradually forming under her eyes and making it seem as if she had a broken nose. She offered me a ghost of a smile before opening the door wider.

"Everything alright at the Swan residence?" she queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"Quiet," I answered, hearing the distant snap of a bed frame, "is Rosalie still packing?"

"I think she finished about an hour ago," my sister murmured, "Carlisle is in the living room."

I nodded to her, before rushing up the stairs at break neck speed. As I reached the next floor, I saw my faint reflection in the windows, the golden of my eyes that Adelaide Carmichael had admired. She'd considered me handsome in her assessment, but there was also a thought pulling at the back of her mind, informing her that I was a predator and she was the prey. Perhaps if she saw me take down a man, and not an animal, she might change her mind. Instead of running towards the danger that vampires and wolves offered, she'd run in any direction that took her away from us. However, a small part of me didn't wish to see her retreating figure, to know I'd never see her again. I couldn't quite comprehend that thought, and took an unnecessary breath to clear my head.

There was a time and a place to ponder things, and this was not it. With that mental note, I turned away from my reflection and walked purposely into the living room…or at least what remained of it. The sofas were ruined and beyond repair, as well as Esme's favourite painting of an English home. Jasper and Esme were collecting the loose pieces of anything that had broken, while Emmett carried out anything that was larger than his head. He was the first to notice my arrival, offered me a grin before leaving via the balcony.

Carlisle was standing by the remains of my piano, a small notebook in his hands as he catalogued what needed to be replaced. He seemed exhausted, his movements a little less than graceful as he nudged a collection of piano keys with the toe of his leather shoe. A sigh escaped, and it seemed as if he felt all his three hundred and sixty-seven years, just with that release of air. He wrote something onto the list before turning his attention to me.

"Edward?" he queried, his golden eyes confused.

"Could I have a word with you?" I responded, turning slightly to face the exit of the living room, "in your office?"

"Certainly," he answered, lowering his notebook before following me, where he closed the door with something that reminded me of a slam, "what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm worried about Adelaide," I replied, leaning my back against one of his overflowing bookcases.

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked to the left, which, had we continued down the hallway, would have led to Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. His golden irises seemed to harden, his disappointment and annoyance clear in that one look. I'd witnessed it once, directed at me when I'd acted a fool, but now it was focused on Rosalie. She'd outdone herself tonight, which was no mean feat. Not only had she threatened to kill a human who had helped me, but had actively attempted to murder the girl in our home.

"There should be no reason to worry," Carlisle stated, returning his attention to me, "Rosalie will not hurt her again."

That tone he took suggested there would be no tolerance for defiance. I nodded, hearing Rosalie growling both mentally and out loud. She was lucky I hadn't been able to sway too many of the family into exiling her entirely. Carlisle's punishment for her seemed far more humane, but at the same time, I felt it was a weak answer to such an obvious threat. He wanted her to travel to Alaska to stay with the Denali coven for a few days, to take a reprieve and think about what she had done. Carlisle had even allowed her to bring Emmett along, which I wouldn't have permitted had I been in charge.

"That's not why I'm concerned," I murmured, crossing my arms over my chest.

I took a deep breath, and could see Adelaide, her emerald green eyes sad and desperate. That nightmare of hers was traumatic in its own right, and stemmed from her worries of betraying those she cared for to protect us from suspicion. I had a feeling if Adelaide were put in such a situation, with her entire family on the line, Carlisle would not begrudge her if she chose to save them. None of us could expect her to side with us if circumstances such as those arose, not even Rosalie at her worst.

However, it was what I'd witnessed after she'd woken up, her throat too damaged to allow her screams to be heard. The bruises that had formed, their shape distinctive and easily identifiable as fingers wrapped around her neck. No…it had been the headache I'd felt on the edge of her thoughts, which reminded me of a truck ramming down a barricade at full speed. There had also been the vomiting and the hints of nausea prior to that, as well as the heat that rose from her skin like a fire.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, no doubt presuming my silence meant Adelaide was in a worse condition that he'd seen her in earlier.

"She got sick," I answered, "and seems to have developed a fever. She felt nauseous and seemed to be suffering from a headache."

"Hmm…" the doctor murmured, turning on his heel to walk towards his desk, "do you think those symptoms could be a result of something greater?"

"I was of the assumption it could be a mild concussion," I replied, dropping my arms, "but came here to see if I was correct."

"She did hit her head on the piano," he said, more to himself than me, "but I found no indication of a contusion near her neck."

"Perhaps it was hidden by the choke hold," I suggested, and Carlisle nodded his head absently.

"She isn't aware of how bruised she is?" he asked and I shook my head, "then perhaps this is the calm before the storm."

"Is there anything I can do for her now? To perhaps lessen her symptoms?"

"Nothing but rest," he murmured, before taking a seat at his desk, "if she has a high fever, I would suggest ice, to help cool her down. As for the headache, some Tylenol will work and won't affect her other medication."

I nodded my head, wishing there was something more that could be offered to her than just rest and pain relievers. It was because of her that I was back to how I had once been, and it was also her doing that now allowed us to remain in Forks for another decade without problem. For someone so young, she'd done quite a bit for the vampires in the past two weeks…and as I had no clue what she'd done for the wolves, I could not offer a word in that regard.

"I better get back to her," I said gently, and saw Carlisle's sad eyes rise to look at me, "I told her I would only be gone for a few minutes."

"We'll ensure Rosalie doesn't follow you," he stated, his voice dark, "take care of yourself, Edward."

"Will do," I answered, opening his office door and putting my hands in my pockets, my head down as I navigated the hallway to the main stairs.

Alice stood there like a sentinel, her hands clasped in front of her around a large canvas bag. I stopped a foot from her as she raised her head to look at me, extending the bag out.

"She should be able to eat it in the afternoon," she whispered, my hand catching the offering, "and tell her I'm sorry that I didn't act sooner."

"It wasn't your fault," I replied, touching her shoulder as I slipped past her, "Rosalie's decisions were far too vague for even you to grasp. I'm sure Adelaide is grateful you acted in the way you did, because you saved her life."

"I'll drop by tomorrow to keep you both company," she said with a faint smile, "be careful."

I inclined my head before running out of the house, the canvas bag's straps wrapped around my wrist. In a matter of moments, I was outside the Swan house, and the barely noticeable open window that overlooked the forest. I could hear Adelaide's accelerated heartbeat, could see faint images of a new nightmare…this one having her relive Rosalie's attack. I jumped up, catching the branch of a tree before throwing myself at the house, pushing the window open to its fullest before entering the all too familiar bedroom.

Everything was as I remembered it being, but it was the things that were scattered haphazardly on the desk, the holdall with clothes in it….that made it seem like an entirely different space. I didn't ponder it for too long, setting the canvas bag by the rocking chair as I returned to sit on the bed. Adelaide had turned to face the other window, one of her hands clenching at the air as she coughed. Her eyes fluttered in sleep, making her appear more vulnerable than she had before. I placed a hand to her shoulder, and felt the heat as it consumed me, and once more reminded me of a fire. I wasn't sure if Charlie had ice in the freezer, and wasn't in the mood to check. I got back to my feet and opened the other window wide, pulling the curtains away to allow the moonlight the opportunity to dance across the young girl's skin. It reminded me of porcelain in this light, the diamonds of the bracelet like small stars that cast shapes along Adelaide's visibly scarred wrist.

There was a story there, one I knew I wasn't privy to currently, but perhaps I'd hear it before she left Forks and returned to her sunny home in Phoenix. I undid my leather jacket and placed it on the desk before returning to Adelaide's side. I took my old seat on the bed, one that I'd occupied not too long ago, and fluffed a pillow to brace my head against. I rested my hands along my stomach, and looked to the ceiling, once more wondering how much time had passed since I'd had a need to sleep.

Adelaide moaned low under her breath, and I placed one hand along her shoulder, which earned me a small sigh of relief. I wasn't sure how I was going to turn her, when she did just that. Like a moth to a flame, she moved from her position of facing the open window to put her right hand near my shoulder, and her head on my chest. Her broken arm moved along my torso to my shoulder, and I snaked one arm under her back to hold her close. My other hand pulled the blanket up over her waist as she snuggled in as close as she physically could. Her blonde hair formed a white curtain along the pillows, reminding me an angel I had once read about in my books as a child. I could no longer remember that divine being's name, not that it mattered anymore.

I traced shapes along her spine once more with my thumb, and watched the end of her nightmare before it faded to a meadow, my meadow from a long time ago. The flowers were all beautifully arranged as Adelaide sat in the middle, making a flower crown to pass the time. It seemed like such a childish fantasy, but it occupied her and that was more than I could ask for. While she was asleep, I hummed the unfinished lullaby I had been writing under my breath, as if to offer her dream meadow a soundtrack…and found myself capable of adding more notes, as the vision of the crying girl was altered to allow faint traces of laughter lines around her eyes. Perhaps there was more to the story…and I had more than enough time to find it out…

* * *

(Adelaide's POV)

The sunlight crept lazily through the open curtains and into the bedroom, staining my eyelids a brilliant red that reminded me of long, hot summer days on the beach with Meredith, Jasmine, Alistair and while she'd been alive…Bella. Both Bella and Meredith would have spent the majority of the trip under a blue parasol, one of mine that I'd kept secreted away in the basement of my home. I'd have played volleyball with Alistair and Jasmine, or catch with Meredith before collapsing beside a sunbathing Bella, her back bare as she tried to soak up every single ray of sunshine before we called it a day.

But as I opened my eyes and found that I wasn't on a beach in the middle of summer, but instead in Bella's old bedroom…I began to feel a little lost. There wasn't much for a person to do, especially if they were only a visitor in another state for a short amount of time. There were classes I was missing back home, cheer practises in the scalding heat (not that you'd find me complaining too much on that front) and my friends. It was on that note that I threw the black throw aside and looked to the bedside table, spotting my water-damaged phone, along with my purse and the medication for my injuries. Edward must have left them there for me before I'd woken up and he'd disappeared on an errand. I checked the time on the alarm clock before taking my tablets, knowing better than to put them off until later. Once I'd swallowed them and their bitter aftertaste lingered on my tongue, I got up and out of the bed.

After the last few days of doing hardly anything, I would ensure that I made today far more productive in the long run. I looked over the room I'd been temporarily occupying and knew it would need to be cleaned and the bedsheets replaced. That would include at least one load of laundry and a good sweep. After I'd done that, I would go shopping and pick up everything I needed for dinner tonight, as well as anything that I could use myself. Scratch that, I'd do a week's shop for both Charlie and myself so we could both eat good meals instead of Charlie's seemingly standard take-outs. I should also call my friends and check-in with them, find out what was happening in their lives as well as let them know where I was and when I'd be back. Meredith should be back from Princeton by now and in Phoenix, while Alistair should still be on the road. I would call him and apologise for the hardship I'd caused, and ask about Jasmine and her mother…

I decided to start with the bedroom and collected my blue holdall to set near the bedroom door, my intent to make that the laundry pile. But I stopped when I spotted an over-large dark brown box that was resting near the rocking chair that my bag was currently occupying. I lowered myself to my knees carefully, curious to know what was inside the box. Had it been here for a while? Had I missed it when Alice had visited me last night to request my assistance with Rosalie? Had I been that blind and missed the box? Should I get my eyes tested?

It seemed to be a standard parcel box, up to my knees in height had I been standing and perhaps a full arm's length across. The seal of tape that should have secured it during transit had already been broken and I set aside the cardboard flaps to peer inside and find out what it contained. Resting amongst various colours of crepe paper, each more delicate than the next, were clothes…lots of them. From plain tops, denim jeans, shorts, hooded jumpers, underwear, vests and fancy pyjamas…and underneath those were brand new pairs of runners, slippers, boots and some flat dolly shoes in various shades.

I braced my forehead against the edges of the box with a sigh, knowing that none of these clothes had been Bella's nor were they mine from home…even if the box was addressed for me. Well, it was addressed to me, but was marked down as care of Alice Cullen, along with her address and other contact details in case the courier got lost on their way to their glass mansion. I'd have to thank her for getting me something nice to wear, but I'd remind her that there wasn't much of a need for so much. I already had access to Bella's old clothes, so I knew I wouldn't be without anything during my stay here.

I reached forward to close the flaps over and look through it later, when I spotted a small package that seemed to be papered differently to the clothes. A pair of black jeans partially covered it as I set them aside to look it over. I reached in and picked it up, setting it on my thighs, surprised by the weight of it as I pulled the wrapping from around it. Once it was free, I was in awe to see the light blue colouring of the familiar cover, white spirals hand drawn along the edges which Meredith had done during a boring study class. How had my laptop ended up in this box, along with its power bank and my internet dongle?

I had a feeling Alice was involved, and found myself smiling at the thought of slightly faster internet and no more dial-up. I set my little prizes on the desk before getting back to my feet. I should probably grab something to eat before cleaning the room anyway, make sure my stomach was better after last night's debacle. I walked to Bella's wardrobe, opened it to locate her dressing gown when my eyes wandered to the mirror that had been pinned to the door.

My blonde hair was unruly and close to white, while my skin looked a touch too pale to be healthy. The nightdress I'd worn to bed, but had no recollection of putting on, was powder pink with lace sleeves that stopped at my elbows with elasticated ends to make it past my cast and a ribbon tied around my waist. It looked like a well-preserved dress, one that had perhaps not seen the light of day since the late 1800s…which made me question why I was wearing it now and who it had originally belonged to.

As I temporarily halted my search for the dressing gown, I leaned closer to the mirror, and spotted what looked like a well-defined handprint on my right shoulder before recalling that Dr Cullen had put his hand there while Rosalie had pinned me to the piano. I lifted my right hand to touch it, only to see a dark ring of bruises along the diamond bracelet that Alice had placed there, marking my oath to the vampires to keep their secret safe for as long as I lived. I had a feeling there were other bruises on my body, other marks to prove that I'd been one of the lucky ones who could say they had confronted an angry vampire and somehow managed to escape…but I didn't dare turn to look over my back. I could see enough from the handprint, my wrist and the marks on my neck…which I could see had the very distinct outline of fingers.

I took a step back, and froze as something grazed my shoulder. I turned to see a fluffy white dressing gown, the one I'd bought Bella as part of a going away parcel I'd made up for her. I unhooked it from the hanger and wrapped it over the nightdress, pulling the cord closed before finger combing my hair. It wasn't as if I were impressing anyone as I closed the wardrobe door and left the bedroom. I took the steps slowly, my hand on the banister to ensure I didn't fall flat. It would be anti-climactic to have gotten through as much as I had in my short stay here in Forks, only to be thwarted by a set of stairs.

I reached the bottom step of the stairs, adjusting the dressing gown to make sure the nightdress was covered. My hands stilled on the cord when the normal smell of freshly chopped woof was overwhelmed by the strong scent of frying bacon. My mouth watered and my stomach gurgled, as I wondered if Charlie had come back for lunch early, and had also been joking with me about not being able to cook anything. It was because of these surprising thoughts that I took the necessary steps to put me in the main doorway of the house's kitchen.

However, I didn't see Charlie Swan's all too familiar shape in the kitchen as I reached my destination. No, this particular man was far younger than the chief of police, with dark brown hair and pale alabaster skin. He had his back to me and seemed to be entirely focused on what was in front of him, which considering that was the general direction the scent of bacon was coming from, I could only assume that he was the one frying it. His hair was tousled slightly, the limited light that filtered into the kitchen gave it shades of bronze. He was dressed the same as last night, everything from his white t-shirt and black leather shoes. Though he had taken off his creamy leather jacket at some point.

A faint click of a high heel drew my attention away from the cooking Adonis to the kitchen table, showing me that Edward Cullen had not returned to Charlie's house alone this morning. His younger sister, Alice Cullen, was sitting near one of the open windows, the breeze pulling at her curling hair as she rested her chin on one palm. Her golden eyes sparkled with amusement as she offered me a bright and friendly smile before returning her attention to the left side of her brother's face. Edward sighed heavily, glancing at her with his pearlescent teeth bared. Had it been directed at me, I might have considered it a threat, but as it was facing Alice and the fact that his emotions gave him away and showed me the motion was solely playful, as if his sister had been gently prodding him for her own gain. Both vampires seemed to be in high spirits this morning, which was a stark contrast to how they'd been last night and a welcome reprieve to me.

"As I stated before, if you feel you can fry this bacon better than me," Edward commented as he looked back to the hissing pan, "then please, do take over and show me what I've _done wrong_ exactly."

"It's not something wrong, per say," Alice retorted with a light giggle, "and I'm sure she'll just _love_ the taste of burnt pig for breakfast."

"That's what bacon is, Alice," he muttered, waving an oily spatula in her general direction, "similarly, toast is burnt bread."

"Did you remember to burn the bread for her then?" she queried, her smile widening.

"I was planning on leaving that part to last," Edward answered, setting the spatula back on the pan, "now, why don't you make her a cup of tea since she's standing in the doorframe?"

"Oh, if I must…" Alice murmured, getting up from her seat in one fluid movement and rushed to the kettle, turned it on and leaned her pale body against the counter, her golden eyes trained on me, "why don't you take a seat at the table, Adelaide?"

"S-sure," I stammered, not sure if I would ever get used to the speed the vampires in town could move at. It made me wonder how much of their bodies could still be considered human…

I pushed myself away from the doorframe and took the seat opposite Alice's at the kitchen table and set my left arm on my legs for support. My right arm cradled my elbow as I looked down at my toes, and wished I'd gotten around to painting them. However, Bella's lacklustre compilation of nail polishes was positively criminal with perhaps one clear polish and a grey. I'd have to add that to my shopping list as a way of occupying myself. I lifted my gaze to look at the vampires for a moment, surprised that they were doing something so mundane as cooking breakfast and making tea. I was about to offer them assistance when my stomach gurgled, announcing how hungry I was which made them both laugh low under their breaths.

"We've got everything under control," Edward commented, as if he could hear my thoughts, "and this should be ready in a few minutes," and as the kettle finished boiling, he lifted his gaze away from the pan to look at his sister, "have you ever made a cup of tea before?"

"I made one cup this morning after Esme showed me the basics," she answered, leaning up to retrieve Charlie's favourite black mug to set on the counter, threw in a tea bag and poured hot water over before staring blankly at the mixture, "you add the milk next, right?"

"That's dependent on each human's individual taste," he replied, before turning his attention to me, "do you take milk and sugar, Adelaide?"

"Milk and three sugars," I answered as he looked to his sister with a faint smile.

Alice shrugged her shoulders quickly, went to the fridge to retrieve the milk before pouring a good amount into the cup, followed by the three sugars. She seemed to be surprised by the quantity as she measured it out, which made me smile. She wasn't the first to react like that, and no doubt there would be many more in the future. I watched as she stirred the drink before picking it up in one hand and set it down in front of me.

I glanced up at her approach to see her worried expression before retrieving the tea, slipping my fingers through the handle to brace the cup. I took a small sip, tasting it before putting it back on the table and waited for the sugar to hit me. I found myself smiling as the sugar entered my bloodstream, sending a heavenly shiver down my spine as I took a larger mouthful the next time.

"This is lovely, Alice. I couldn't have possibly made a better cup myself," I murmured, holding the cup close to my chest, "thank you."

"No problem, Adelaide," she replied as she took her seat opposite me once more.

Her hands moved to brace her chin as she stared at me, and as I had no clue what to say or do in response, I focused on the mundane task of drinking the tea she'd made me. I looked away from her to peer outside at the small section of sunlight that was visible before the forest. There were a few flowers still up, clearly not ready to fade and accept that winter would be arriving soon. I sighed happily, picking up on the faint scent of roses in the distance. It reminded me of my grandparents' home on Mystic Lake, my grandmother was an avid gardener and her speciality were white roses. My granddad preferred to go hiking when he could, so long as his hip didn't act up. My uncle had been the one to bring hiking into the family, bringing me along before my dad had returned for me, and showing me how to find the exit in the middle of a forest. I was looking forward to seeing him, as he'd mentioned before I'd left Arizona that he'd been scheduled to return to America soon if he hadn't already.

Hopefully, he'd call me once he decided to drive to Phoenix and I could inform him of my temporary residence and where he could find me instead.

 _You don't have a working phone for him to call you on…_

I'd almost forgotten that fact when I'd seen Alice and Edward in the kitchen, and wondered if I could get into town and purchase a cheap replacement. I didn't want to miss that phone call.

"I was wondering that as well," Edward commented, pulling me from my daydreams as he cracked an egg into the pan, "can you not _see_ anything that might explain it?"

"No," Alice answered as I looked to her, where she offered me another smile, "you looked thoughtful for a moment there."

"Did I?" I murmured dreamily, shaking my head out to clear my thoughts, "was there something bothering you both?"

"We noticed that since you joined us down here, you've neglected to ask us a pertinent question," Alice replied, and I sipped my tea, "would you like to take a guess as to what that was?"

"What are my chances of getting it right?"

"Less than 15%," she answered, her smile brightening a little, "would you like to challenge those odds?"

"Not right now, but maybe one day I will," I commented, "so you might as well tell me."

That comment earned me a tinkling laugh, her eyes shimmering as she set her hands down on the table flat. My eyes looked to them and noticed that she wore a thin diamond ring on her left middle finger, which reminded me of an old-style engagement ring. Perhaps it was a symbol of a promise she'd made, as effective as my oath bracelet. She caught my stare as I continued to sip my tea, and looked down at her hand before running her thumb along the silver band.

"My first engagement ring from Jasper," she murmured thoughtfully, "back when times were considered easier for some."

"Do you always wear it like that?" I asked, thinking that a normal ring should fit her ring finger.

"Not always, just some of the time," she replied, looking back to me, "it helps us fit in better when we move to a new town. You can't automatically have the foster children married to the adopted ones, considered we start out in high school as freshmen."

"But you are, aren't you?" I queried, setting the empty cup down, "when you walk into a new school, college or town, you're either already married to the other or set to renew your vows from your previous wedding."

"We have to put up an act, at least for the first few months of our new residency," Alice remarked with a faint smile, "Rosalie, Esme and I get treated like it's permanently Valentine's Day in our home, and in school until one of us gives in. It's normally Esme first, and then Rose follows since she can't seem to keep her hands off Emmett for longer than a second."

I could almost picture the scene, of five vampires sitting together and trying to pretend there was nothing between them. Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett…Edward with no one.

"What about Edward?" I asked, looking away from Alice to see his smile had dimmed a little to compensate for his drop-in mood, "doesn't he get the same treatment as you do?"

One look from her told me he didn't, which seemed sad to me, and incredibly isolating. Seeing all of those around you with something you'd craved for the longest time, and had once possessed yourself.

I kept my eyes on Edward as I realised how lonely that must have been for him, knowing that while he'd grieved for his lost love, there was no one around him who could comprehend how it felt. He'd lost Bella to a set of unfortunate circumstances while he was trying to save her life that night in the ballet studio. It wasn't only that, that had sent him spiralling into a depression, but her final words to him. Her proclamation that she had loved him, those were the words that had damned him to an inescapable grief. He'd killed his girlfriend that night, had unintentionally ended his own shot at happiness after decades of waiting…and now, seeing his family as happy couples, possibly felt like a knife piercing his heart.

"Adelaide?" Alice asked as I returned my attention to her, and felt the warmth of tears as they ran down my cheeks.

I offered her what felt like a fragile smile as I got out of my chair and walked towards a now silent Edward Cullen. He turned to view me as I reached his side, and I put my arms around his waist. For what seemed like an eternity, it was like I was hugging a marble statue before he put one of his arms around my back to offer me half a hug, considering the other hand was ensuring the breakfast didn't stick to the pan.

"You okay?" I whispered softly, and felt his fingers tracing shapes along my side as he'd done last night.

"I will be," he murmured, turning the bacon over where it sizzled, "thank you for that…"

"You're very welcome, Edward," I replied, releasing him to restart the kettle, "do you want a cup of tea? Coffee?"

"No thank you," he replied with a smile, one that made the gold in his eyes melt.

"I'll make you another cup!" Alice enthused as she got up from the table to join us, her hand grazing mine for a brief moment, but that's all it took.

I saw a sunny afternoon, flowers in abundance as two people laughed…a man and a woman. That sound made Alice hopeful as she set the mug down and began mixing the tea bag with sugar and milk. I smiled to myself as I returned to the kitchen table to take my seat, only noticing as I did that Edward's leather jacket was resting on the back of it. His scent was comforting to me, offering me the same security as the meadow had in my dream. I couldn't quite comprehend that, and wasn't given the chance as Alice set the refilled tea in front of me before taking her seat again.

"I just want to make sure," Alice commented, her hands clasped on the top of the kitchen table, "you don't want to guess the question we're thinking of? Are you sure I can just tell you?"

"Tell me what the roses smell like today," I retorted, recalling her telling me she could when I first visited Edward.

"We were wondering why you hadn't asked for our reason to be in this kitchen," she replied, "any other rose you'd like me to tell you about?"

"Not right now," I answered, sipping the tea carefully, "and I wouldn't have asked as you've both been in the house before. Had Dr Cullen or Rosalie been here instead, I might have wondered why. But as you," and I nodded to Alice, "were here last night, I figured you came over to keep Edward company..."

I let the sentence drift as I looked back out the window to that small patch of sunlight with a sense of amazement. I wasn't sure if I'd seen a perfectly sunny day while I'd been here in Forks, and had an innate feeling that it wouldn't last. I preferred the rain anyway, and I'd always found the sound to be soothing to my nerves as a child. I might sit outside and read a book once breakfast was done, I'm certain I could find something of Bella's to flick through to pass the day after my errands had been completed. I returned my attention to Alice, now eager to tell her of my new plans when I felt the colour drain from my face to match her alabaster tone. It was a sunny day…and they were vampires…

I stood up abruptly to pull the curtains closed, sending the tea flying as Alice wiped it up with a kitchen towel I hadn't noticed was in her possession. How long had they been in the sun? Would it be a quick demise or a slow and painful end? I was an idiot! I should have noticed sooner!

"Adelaide," Edward chuckled, breaking me free from my inner turmoil, "we, as vampires, do not self-combust or implode from exposure to sunlight, direct or indirect. That was all a myth that was spread many centuries ago to better protect us."

"Really?" I whispered and they both nodded, "it won't burn you?"

"We're perfectly safe," Alice stated calmly, putting her hand out to set over mine, "I even went to Phoenix this morning with Jasper to collect your laptop."

Phoenix…she'd been to one of the sunniest places in America, and hadn't burnt to death. It made my heart calm down as I offered her a smile. That's when her words registered with me, and made me realise that she'd been in my house…in Phoenix…

"How did you know my home address?"

"It was in your phone," she answered, and I wondered how she'd accessed the water-damaged device on my bedside table, "not that one."

"I only have the one," I murmured as she reached into her pocket and held out a phone, which I took in my good hand.

It was larger than my old one, taking up the entirety of my open hand as I touched the screen to see my familiar icons. The phone was a brilliant white with a blue case over it, one that gave the impression of rain as I looked it over. I think I'd seen my dad with a phone like this recently, but as mine had been working, I'd dismissed the requirement to get a new one.

"It's one of my spares," Alice stated as the silence dragged out, "and it has everything your old phone did."

"Thanks," I murmured, setting it down by my side as Alice pushed a dark blue box towards me, "what's this? The charger?"

"I left the charger in the parcel box upstairs with your laptop," she answered with a smile, "Jasper asked me to give this to you, as a thank you for last night."

I opened the box with a quiet snap to see a blue velvet lining. Resting along it was a silver watch and a charm bracelet with two charms: a book and a small pink bow that seemed to sparkle. I felt my mouth drop open, knowing this jewellery brand was one of my all-time favourites, but I hadn't gotten a chance to go into one of their shops.

"That wasn't necessary," I whispered, my voice level with a breath as she leaned forward to put them around my right wrist, "but they're beautiful."

"They'll go perfectly with your outfit today," Alice enthused as she sat back in her chair, "and he'll be happy to hear you like them."

I wasn't sure how she knew what I was going to wear today, but recalled considering some of the clothes in the box in passing. I raised my left hand to run my unbroken fingers along the watch and bracelets, felt the charms and the diamonds, and wished for a moment that the oath bracelet wasn't as tight. Maybe it was the bruises that made it feel that way, because I had a feeling that Edward and Alice wouldn't have left it on me had it been cutting off my blood circulation. If my left arm hadn't been fractured, I might have put the watch there instead of having all three on my right…but maybe that was the new style and I was just behind the trend.

"You alright, Adelaide?" Alice asked and I looked back to her, nodding my head slowly, "certain?"

"Yeah, just spaced a little," I murmured, putting my left arm down to rest it, "when you were in Phoenix, did you pack some of my clothes too?"

I had to ask, even if they didn't look all too familiar to me.

"Hmm…" Alice sighed thoughtfully, before shaking out her head, "no, I bought those for you a few days ago, after I got you that outfit for your first visit. Oh…" and she turned to her left, picking up a long white box to set down in front of me, "this arrived for you while you were sleeping. Edward had to sign for it."

The box reminded me of something you might find a ream of paper in, set near the printer in an office. However, I knew there would be only crepe paper inside, as the company's logo, "Cross Stitch" was printed in bronze, informed me. I could make out the distinct shape of a flyer, her hair curly with pom-poms in her hands as she lifted one leg but kept the other straight. I guess this could only mean one thing: my new uniform had arrived…which was discouraging. I never liked our outfits which reminded me of a soldier's uniform, especially the bodice that some had compared to armour.

"Must be the new uniform I ordered," I commented dryly, nudging the box away from me as if it could bite.

Knowing Edel…that might be a possibility…

"New uniform?"

"Yeah, our squad orders their uniforms before the competitions," I replied with a sigh, "Edel must have given Maura a new design after I left Phoenix, to ensure I couldn't alter it. I placed an order for one while I was a resident in ICU."

"What does it look like?" Alice asked, clearly excited for this new outfit she'd had no input in.

"Imagine that a prostitute and a soldier got together, and this is their baby," I muttered sarcastically, moving the box in her general direction, "feel free to open it, if you want to."

"Really?"

"Sure, Alice," I answered, "I'm hardly going to try and stop you."

"Thank you!" she enthused, her eyes twinkling like a child at Christmas.

I watched as she leaned forward to retrieve the offensive box, cutting through the tape seal with one dainty pink fingernail. I was surprised by how effective that method could be, remembering being able to do that myself a few years ago with fake nails. Once she had cut through the seal, she opened it to reveal bronze crepe paper and a fancy business card, personally signed by Maura Simmons for authenticity.

I had only ever met the woman once in my life, could still remember the haunted look in her eyes as she flinched each time Edel had moved around her small studio. I was already aware that Edel and her possessed a long-standing relationship, as the other co-captain had been the one to recommend getting our uniforms from her in the beginning, as she'd been capable of offering an extreme "discount" that no other company would do. However, in the time since meeting Edel Henry in freshmen year, I knew there were never discounts or allowances. No, when it came to her, a person could only fit into categories: you were either a member of the highly exclusive Henry family or you were being blackmailed by a member of the same family into doing what they wanted. As Maura's last name was Simmons, and she'd come over from Poland ten years ago, to marry her childhood sweetheart, I felt sorry in the knowledge that Edel had something over her, and hoped it wouldn't eventually stop her living the life she'd chosen.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Alice's fingers came into my field of vision, placing Maura's card in front of me. The crepe paper followed, allowing Alice to separate the outfit into sections. A pair of black thigh-highs with lace around the top, new knee-high soot black boots that I'd need to break in before I returned to Phoenix and a black lace ribbon that would be required for my mandatory hairstyle. The next thing to come out of the box was the uniform itself, and I watched as the vampire unfurled it carefully, viewing the pitch-black material that would no doubt feel like another layer skin when I'd wear it.

It was like my previous outfit, the whole back was completely devoid of material, albeit a small swatch that connected the shoulders and wrapped around my neck. Armour plating once more covered the chest, which was one of my least favourite additions, with silver thread running along the top before lace consumed the neck and the arms. The arms were slightly longer this time around, done to my wrists with thumb holes and the skirt was threaded with silver, layers of black material and lace to match the thigh-highs. Small, silver angel's wings were sewn onto the left arm, with A.C, stitched underneath it to inform anyone on my team that this was my uniform.

"Is there much that this…thing actually covers?" the vampire coughed, and her brother glanced over to smirk, "what is with all of these rhinestones?!"

She turned the offending outfit for me to see the front. It took me a moment to absorb the addition of rhinestones along the top of the armour plating. Classic Edel…

"It's backless as well," Edward commented as he turned to put everything he'd been cooking onto a plate, "with some rather risqué sidings if you're interested."

"The Forks High uniform is nothing like this! Those girls care about things like modesty and decorum!" Alice exclaimed, turning the uniform over entirely to look at the back, "can you even wear a shred of underwear with this monstrosity?!"

"Unfortunately, your choices are limited to thongs and sticky bra cups," I murmured, feeling a phantom itch along my chest as Edward placed the plate down in front of me, along with a large glass of orange juice, "thank you."

I looked to Alice as she continued to stare at the outfit, seeking out anything else that didn't meet her particular fashion tastes, while Edward took a seat between us both at the table, his eyes sparkling with untold amusement. It was then I realised that there was nothing in front of them, not even a glass of orange juice or a cup of tea. Had they really cooked this large breakfast for me alone? Should I offer to cook them something in return?

"Do you guys want something to eat?" I asked, only to get both vampires to shake their heads slowly, "you ate before you came over, didn't you?"

"Well," Edward murmured thoughtfully, a smile pulling at his lips, "I can only speak for myself. I had a _bite_ while Charlie was awake but not in the manner you're thinking of. None of us consume human food, it won't sustain us like it would you."

"So…what do you eat then, if not human food?"

"Animal blood," Alice murmured in a detached tone, her hand snaking through one lacy sleeve to look at the design, "this cannot be comfortable to wear for any extended period of time!"

"It isn't," I said as I looked back to Edward, "why animal blood? Why not, I don't know, human blood? Wouldn't that be the normal diet of vampires?"

"It is the normal diet for our kind, but for some of us, we don't wish to cause pain to humans," he answered, lowering his gaze to view my plate, "why don't you eat your breakfast and I'll tell you a story?"

"Can I ask you one quick question before you start?"

"You might as well, I did promise to answer a few of those once you'd woken up," he replied, though his emotions and voice told me he was uneasy with that promise.

"It's only something small," I murmured, hoping that might calm him, "what if someone were to dare you to eat human food, could you?"

"That's all?" he queried, laughing to himself as his eyes melted, "that's your quick question?"

"Yeah…were you expecting something else?"

"You could say that," he chuckled, reaching forward for a piece of bacon on my plate before taking a bite.

He set the meat back down and met my eyes as he chewed it twice and swallowed, his eyes sparkling with untold amusement when he opened his mouth to show me it was empty. Other than the faint aroma of bacon on his breath, you wouldn't have been able to tell that he'd eaten something.

"I have a question for you now," he commented, his eyes glistening, "a _quick_ one."

"What is it?"

"If someone were to dare you to eat a plant, could you?" he replied, and in response, I got up from my seat at the kitchen table and left the room.

I made sure the bathrobe was fastened as I stepped into the darkened hallway, and continued until I'd reached the front door. I had to pull it open with a faint rattle of the shutters before proceeding down the patio steps. I could feel the slabs of stone underneath my feet as my eyes scanned the ground, before I spotted a daisy. I lowered myself to my hunches, picked it and returned to the house. I closed the door and wandered into the kitchen as Edward was getting up from his seat to follow me. His golden eyes were curious as I took my place at the kitchen table, and pressed the daisy's delicate petals to my lips. One deep breath before I took a bite, setting the remaining stem on the table near my plate, chewed a handful of times before swallowing it. I scrunched up my eyes as I opened my mouth for him to see, the taste lingering on my tongue. Christ; that was disgusting!

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," Edward commented with a laugh as I closed my mouth, noticing that his chin was braced on one palm.

He nudged my orange juice closer to me, which I grabbed quickly to take a large mouthful.

"I'm never doing that again," I coughed, once the drink was down my throat and the taste was fading, "consider us both even now in regards to that particular dare."

"Agreed," he replied, though his smile didn't seem to fade a single inch, one long finger catching the stem to pull it closer to him.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Alice asked and I nodded, her eyes round with shock, "do you have to be poured into this thing?"

My cheerleading uniform was still in her hands, the zipper having come undone along one of the sides to reveal the thickness of the armour front and the faint sparkle of the rhinestones.

"No, Alice, I don't have to be poured into my uniform. That outfit has been made for my specific measurements, unfortunately," I replied, taking another sip of my orange juice when a thought popped into my head, "we're about the same size, right? Why don't you go upstairs and try it on for yourself?"

"Maybe it looks better on…?" Alice murmured to herself as she set everything back into the white box to make it easier for her to move.

"Not likely," I whispered, and returned my attention to her silently laughing brother, "can you tell me that story of yours?"

Alice stood up quietly, and with no other words of complaint or repulsion in regards to my uniform, she left the kitchen at a dizzying speed. There was no trace left of her in the room, and had I not known she was going upstairs, I might have thought that she was a figment of my own imagination. The kitchen seemed to lighten a little through the closed curtain, the birds chirping merrily broke the silence as I looked at Edward. His expression was thoughtful, his eyes shimmering like molten gold as he watched me. For a moment, I wondered what he saw when he looked at me. Had Bella oversold me when she'd told her boyfriend about me? Perhaps he'd imagined someone else, someone who looked and acted like Bella herself.

When I'd first become friends with Isabella Marie Swan, we'd been the original odd couple. People in Arcadia had judged us, viewed us as two social circles who should never intersect, though it had no bearing on how we acted. Even now, as I looked to her ex-boyfriend, I knew that there would be a part of us that would always grieve for her. She had been important to us all, and I hoped she knew that when she walked into that ballet studio.

Edward was smiling to himself, using one finger to nudge the plate in front of me to draw my attention to it and our little promise. I reached out for my fork, stabbed a sausage before lifting it to my mouth to take a bite, followed by the remains of the bacon he'd used to illustrate his ability to eat human food. It made me wonder what happened then, if they couldn't process the food the same as the rest of us. Did they have to get sick to remove the foreign item or did it break down on its own, but at a snail's pace?

My queries were put on hold as the remnants of the daisy's foul aftertaste were gradually replaced by that of my breakfast, the mixture of flavours dancing on my tongue. I was certain that my moan of appreciation was vocalised when I went for another bite, and spotted Edward's smile brightening a few extra watts. Bella hadn't been kidding when she said his smile was something to behold. Also, dear Christ! He could cook like a Michelin star chef!

"The best place to start would be the beginning," Edward stated, and I nodded my head in response, reaching for another slice of bacon, "this won't be an entirely pleasant story…"

"Has there ever been a story written that could be considered that?" I countered, noting that he shrugged his shoulders, "are you going to start it like the classics, with a once upon a time…or will you begin with the unplesantries?"

"Once upon a time…" he murmured, a faint smile on his lips as he cleared his throat, "as you already know, there are seven members to my family currently. We didn't meet at the same time, and the first official member of the Cullen family, was Carlisle himself, who started our coven when he was eventually turned into a vampire."

"Was this a recent event? Is Dr Cullen from Forks originally?" I questioned, only for Edward to shake his head, "where is he from then? And when does this story take place?"

"Carlisle Cullen was born in London, England, during the early 1640s. Time was not kept exceptionally well for some people during this period, and he can't be certain of particular dates to fit this story. However, he has told us that it was before Cromwell's Rule, and from his father's seasonal raids, he was able to discern a possible birth month."

"When does he celebrate his birthday?"

"He celebrates it on the 1st November each year," Edward answered with a sigh, "he'll be turning 368 soon. Would you prefer we discussed possible party options or would you like to hear the rest of the story?"

"Sorry for interrupting," I whispered, and Edward shook his head, "please continue with the story."

"I was rude," he murmured, and looked into my eyes, "I've told this story to only a few people, and no one has asked me a question like that before. My apologies, Adelaide."

I took a breath, and nodded, knowing this could end up being a cycle of its own with my apologies and his. I reached out for another sausage and motioned with my broken hand for him to continue.

"Carlisle Cullen was the son of an extremely intolerant Anglican pastor," he said carefully, "he was considered overly enthusiastic by both his son and some villagers in his prosecution of Roman Catholics and other religions, especially once the Protestants had come into power. He was also a strong believer in evil and all of its possible incarnations, leading to hunts and raids for witches, werewolves…and vampires. Carlisle's memories of this time are a little…unclear, but he does recall hearing his father organising the hunts through his sermons at the vicarage," and with a heavy breath, "a lot of innocent people would have been burnt at the stake, or worse…and the monsters he tried to capture were often too difficult or clever to be trapped."

"Does this mean that Carl-Dr Cullen, wasn't a vampire then…or was he?"

"He wasn't," Edward answered, setting his hands on the table as I scooped up a mouthful of egg, "he was as human and mortal as you are now, although he possessed no extra abilities as you do. Unfortunately, Adelaide, being gifted during this time would have been a death sentence. If even a breath was whispered about you to Carlisle's father, no matter what good you might have offered to the villagers…he would have had your home raided and prosecuted you as a witch. Summarily, you would have been burnt at the stake as such."

That comment about my ability sent a shiver down my spine, and my eyes widened at the thought. I could have been killed for what I do now, and not even my father could save me from that cruel fate. My mind conjured up the coarse feeling of rope as it wrapped around my wrists, upper arms and legs tightly, of a fire so hot that it burnt my skin to an ember. I could almost hear it roar, drowning out each of my screams as my eyes sought out the twisted man who had done this to me, who was watching me now as I suffered. There would have been villagers there to witness their phoney "justice", but as I had no idea what they would have looked like, the only person who appeared clear to me was Dr Carlisle Cullen himself. He would have been standing behind the pastor I perceived to be his father, but this time, unlike in my old nightmares, I could imagine him looking away, clearly distressed by what he was witnessing.

For a startling second, I no longer felt like I was present in Forks, having become invested in this imagery of mine that I jumped when something cool touched my hand, a stark contrast to that of the raging fire. I blinked to find I'd lowered my head, my eyes now focused on the cooling breakfast in front of me. I raised my gaze to look at what had touched me, and saw that it was Edward Cullen's hand, his fingers tracing shapes along my skin carefully. That brief contact had managed to bring me back to my senses, and to my true reality. I wasn't attached to the stake in London; I was sitting at Charlie's kitchen table in Forks with Edward. I wasn't in danger…I was safe, at least for the time being.

I liked my lips and reached for a slice of mushroom to eat, and swallowed it without tasting it. Once Edward had become aware that I was back, he placed one of his hands under my chin to lift my head. He looked anxious, and that touch showed me a mirror image of what I'd pictured in my head.

"Are you alright, Adelaide?" Edward asked me, and unable to find my voice, I nodded my head slowly, "you have a good imagination when it comes to the morbid."

"It comes with the territory," I croaked, and tried to swallow around the lump in my throat, "so what happens next?"

"As the pastor grew older, and his body failed to do what it could when he was younger, he placed his only son in charge of the raids he had orchestrated," he continued, his voice a touch lower than it had been previously, "at the beginning, Carlisle made his father increasingly unhappy with his lack of progress, with his son not meeting his high expectations. He was not as quick as his predecessor to accuse the innocent, nor able to see demons where they didn't exist. But our father was a persistent man, and far smarter than his own had been before him. It took Carlisle some time, but eventually he discovered a true coven of vampires. They'd hidden themselves in the sewers of London, and they'd only left their homes to hunt at night, while the villagers would have been asleep."

"Were these vampires like the others of your kind?"

"How do you mean?"

"Did they drink human blood?" I clarified, my voice shaking as I moved my right hand away from Edward's to trace my throat.

I was startled as a crash echoed from upstairs, a curse followed quickly after it which I took to mean Alice was its primary source. What was she doing up there? Practising a circus act?

"Alice…maybe I should go upstairs and check she's okay…" I continued, but I didn't move from my seat at the table, as if someone had frozen me there.

Why did I sound so uncertain about my statement, so unsure? Why did hearing this story, and subsequently picturing the events, cause my mind to panic and my heart to pound frantically inside my chest?

"Alice's fine," Edward said to me, and I nodded in response, "would you like me to stop?"

Did I want him to stop telling me this story?

"No…please continue," I whispered, my voice breathy, "I'm okay."

"Carlisle asked the villagers to meet him where he'd witnessed the creatures exiting the sewers on the edge of town, and they gathered with their stereotypical pitchforks and torches. It took some time before one of the vampires emerged from their home…"

Edward reached up slowly to trace the contours of my neck, his fingers moving the bathrobe a little to reveal some of my shoulder and the lace nightdress. I held perfectly still as his hand ran over mine, and with that brief contact, I could see faint flickers of myself in his memories. My too pale face, the tan already fading to nothing, and my frightened eyes. My quivering lower lip along with the quick images of what I'd imagined facing me if I'd been prosecuted as a witch during the 1640s. His hand snuck under my own to clasp it, and moved it away from my throat to draw my attention back to him, and it only demonstrated that the limb had been trembling, even as he held it. I returned my eyes to gaze into his golden ones, and mouthed "sorry" to him.

"The vampire coven that Carlisle had unearthed, and the creature who had stepped out to unintentionally greet them, he believes must have been ancient and weak with hunger," Edward continued, his thumb running along the back of my hand to soothe me, "the creature called out a warning in Latin to his coven, in an attempt to warn them of the villagers…"

" _Nos quidem captam…_ " I murmured softly to myself, "or even… _nos inventa…"_

"You can speak Latin?"

"It's mandatory for one of my AP subjects," I commented with a faint smile, surprised that I'd finally gotten use out of it, "most of the people I know think it's strange that I decided to learn it."

"Hardly strange, just unusual," he remarked, and I saw a smile on his lips, "if you were the creature in this scenario, Adelaide, what warnings would you have called out to your coven?"

"It would be one of two," I answered, "either 'we are being hunted' or 'we have been discovered'. I thought it would be something quick to say, straight to the point without the need for clarification. Does Dr Cullen speak Latin as well?"

"He can, has even kept up his study of the language, though the requirement to use it has been limited since the turn of the 20th century," Edward stated, looking thoughtful, "he'll find it interesting to hear that there are others out there who still wish to learn the language. Now, back to the story…where did I leave off?"

 _"_ _He knows where he stopped…he wants you to tell him you're still interested in the tale…"_

"The ancient vampire had exited the sewers to hunt and come across the villagers. He shouted a warning to his coven…"

"Ahh yes, now I remember," Edward murmured with a sigh, "after the vampire had spoken his warning, one which Carlisle can no longer recall, he ran from the sewer's entrance, quite possibly to draw their attention away from any others who resided in the drains. Carlisle was young, only twenty-three, and considerably faster than the others of his village, which allowed him to lead the pursuit of the creature with ease. The vampire could have outrun them, had he truly wanted to, as you've no doubt seen since you've met us. It wouldn't have been impossible for him to escape any normal human pursuer…"

"Why didn't he, if he could have?"

"You're not the first to question that, and our father has theorised that the vampire was too hungry and desperate, to pass up a meal of this nature. He would have been on our normal diet of human blood at this time, as there would have been no mention of an alternative. Carlisle thinks this is why he must have turned around and attacked any man who had followed him. Carlisle was the closest, and was therefore bitten first with an intent to stave off the worst of the hunger, but the other villagers caught up and went to defend the pastor's son from further attack, not realising the futility of their labours. The vampire killed two men, made off with another and abandoned Carlisle on the cobbled street, who was bleeding heavily from a deep neck wound. I've concluded that were it not for that bite, his death would have been a certainty."

"Oh fuck…" I coughed, returning to that old picture of London in my mind, only now I was on a cobbled street and could see Dr Cullen, his hand raised to staunch the bloodflow from his neck, "how could anyone do that to him?"

"Here," Edward said softly, lifting the glass of orange juice up for me to see, "take a drink, it might help steady you."

I took my hand from his and sipped the juice, could feel the sugar as it ran through my body and reinvigorated me. Edward set it down on the table once it was empty, and turned me to face him, our knees glancing off each other through his jeans and my bathrobe. His eyes were watchful as I licked my lips, feeling the chapped surfaces of them.

"Carlisle knew that as soon as word reached his father back home about the failed hunt, and the creature who had escaped, all of the bodies would be burnt to prevent the spread of the infection, whether they were still alive or had already perished. It wouldn't have concerned the pastor greatly that his own son had been attacked and bitten, he would have seen him as a traitor to their cause, the rightful cause, and therefore, a threat to their peaceful way of life if he was permitted to live. Acting out of self-preservation, Carlisle crawled away from the street while the villagers were occupied in their raid, and hid himself in an abandoned cellar. He managed to successfully bury himself under a stack of rotting potatoes for the duration of his transformation, remaining quiet to avoid detection, which…would have been nothing short of a miracle, Adelaide."

"Why?"

"The turn itself, from being human to becoming a vampire, can be an unbearably painful process. Each of us in the family can attest to that, as it is our singular, pinprick sharp memory that remains with us. Had Carlisle been your average human, perhaps he wouldn't have fared as well, nor been capable of staying quiet through it. He might have been discovered…and there would be no Cullen family to speak of."

"How…why…what…?" I croaked, the warm trickle of tears bringing my attention to the fact that I was crying, "I…"

 _"_ _How could the vampire do that to another person?"_

 _"_ _Why did it have to be so painful?"_

I couldn't seem to form the questions I wanted to ask him, to better understand what his father must have gone through. To have to stay buried under rotting food for the entire duration of his turn and not make a sound…how was that possible? I knew girls on my squad who whimpered and cried over a broken nail.

"Adelaide, this vampire, Carlisle's creator, would have seen him as a threat to his continued existence, and not as an actual person with a family to go home to," Edward murmured softly, leaning forward to wipe my eyes with a handkerchief, "that's why he did what he did that night. I know I told you this story wasn't completely pleasant, but I want you to try and see this entire situation that Carlisle found himself in from a different perspective. On that evening, the vampire had no intention of keeping our father alive for any duration, not as a human and definitely not as a member of his own hunted coven. He was hungry and Carlisle was a warm meal on a cruel night. Had the mob of villagers not been there, quick to defend the pastor's son, he wouldn't be around as he is now. He would not have been able to save the rest of us when our individual times came, nor would he have been able to help you with your own injuries two weeks ago.

"He would have died on that street in London, back in 1663, and no one would have known of his name nor the history of his family. He'd be an extra in the story of the England of his youth, not a staring character."

Carlisle Cullen wouldn't be alive, if that's what the Cullens were, had that creature not ended his life as a human, which seemed like a morbid thought to me. However, I knew Edward was right. If Dr Cullen hadn't been there when his current family had perished, there would have been no Cullen family. Who knew of the fates they'd each have faced had he not intervened.

"In relation to your other question, about the turn, it is considered to be remarkably painful, all-consuming and maddening. If you were to ask everyone in my family about it, they'd no doubt tell you what it was like for them. Emmett compared it once to a liquid fire, far stronger than any gasoline and match to your skin. For him, it felt like every single cell of his body was being burnt thoroughly, and he was certain during the times he was conscious and saw Rosalie, that he resembled a charred corpse that had somehow survived the incinerator, but just barely. Carlisle tried to give him morphine to stop the pain, and perhaps save him from that memory, but the venom broke it down quicker than he could administer it. We all agree that it distorts our perception of reality, makes mere minutes seem like years, and it only gets worse as the seconds tick by. There does come a point when you can focus on your surroundings, an ability to distract yourself from the pain temporarily, but it takes an unbelievable amount of time to reach that. Carlisle has told us that we each begged him to kill us, to end the pain…but the first choice, the original question that he had asked us, whether we wished to live or not, was the most important. That's what he held us to, and kept us company until we opened our eyes to our new reality.

"When I was turned, he offered me his sincerest apologies for the pain I'd gone through, with him having only gone through a small fraction of what I'd felt, having sat by my side. He brought me hunting in the woods, showed me the world I'd been blind to before. After the initial pain had receded, I realised how much I'd missed as a human."

He was smiling to himself, and I could see a forest in his memories, a damp morning on the outskirts of Chicago. Dr Cullen standing beside him, giving him instructions on how to locate his first meal. The warmth of the blood on his tongue, the feeling of being full after so long in an old cot. It might not have been the life he'd wished for, but it had been the only one that had been offered, as the alternative had been his untimely demise…

"Does that mean, the others in your family were dying before they were turned?" I asked, and saw him tilt his head slightly in question, "is that the only time a person can be turned?"

"Carlisle turned myself, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett when we were in the process of dying, and knew that had he not intervened when he did, we would have been lost. As for turning a person, he's found it to be easier to do so when a person is fading, especially when the blood and heart are weak. It's far less taxing on the vampire to do it during that time, and avoids them falling into a frenzy."

"A frenzy?"

"Adelaide, you've seen inside my head, witnessed my version of events that ultimately led to Bella's death," he whispered, his eyes dimming, "you should be able to understand what I mean."

It took me a moment to recall the instant Bella's wrist had been at his lips, his desperation to save her life and prevent her from becoming one of them…when he'd felt his own hunger consume him. He hadn't possessed the control to make it recede, and it had overwhelmed him…making Bella take the role of a warm meal, rather than his dying girlfriend. Perhaps Bella had known what was happening to her in those final moments, knew Edward would feel despair at what he'd done. That's why she told him she loved him, not to hurt him, but to tell him that she was okay with the turn of events, even if they led to her death. She'd known she could be facing her demise in that ballet studio, and that's why she'd reached out to me, seeking my assistance for her family and her boyfriend.

"Adelaide?" Edward asked and I felt myself sighing, "are you alright?"

"I will be," I answered, repeating the words he'd told me only a short while ago, "is there more to his story?"

"A little, but I'll tell you it another time," he replied.

"You're a good story teller," I commented, and looked down at my breakfast, "do you mind if I put the extra away for a sandwich later?"

"Alice thought it might be a bit heavy after last night," he chuckled, "would you like another cup of tea?"

"I think I'll have a caffeine overdose if I do," I said with a smile, "is there any more orange juice in the fridge?"

"My sister bought two bottles of the stuff on her way over this morning, so I'm sure there's more than enough," he commented, getting up from the kitchen table with my plate.

I watched him as he walked to the counter to wrap my plate up before putting it in the fridge, collecting the orange juice and set that near my glass. I was fascinated by the mundane tasks he performed, and wondered if there had been a reason behind them. Why learn something you couldn't take advantage of? If he didn't eat human food, why did he learn to cook it? If he and his family didn't drink human drinks, why learn to make them, as Alice had obviously done when she asked Esme to teach her to make a cup of tea for me.

"When we move to a new place, we do try and pose ourselves as humans, with all the needs a mortal might possess," he murmured softly, picking up my glass and set it down in front of me as he took his seat once more, "it helps us fit in."

I wrapped the fingers of my right hand around the glass and sipped a little of it, feeling the sugar as it hit my bloodstream and the condensation as it rolled down my fingers. My left arm was on the top of the table, within Edward's reach, as he demonstrated by tracing shapes along the purple cast. The limited light in the room caught his hair and made it seem far more bronze than dark brown, and I found myself comparing our current hair colours. We just needed someone with silver curls and we could be the medals awarded to athletes. I looked to the ceiling, no longer hearing Alice's impersonation of a sideshow act, before it dawned on me that Edward had answered questions I hadn't posed to him. Those questions about Dr Cullen and the turn…to wondering why he'd learned to cook when he had no need for the skill. How did he seem to know what I was thinking…?

"Are you gifted like Alice and Jasper are?" I asked, looking back to him as he raised his head.

"In what way?"

"Your sister is able to see the future, or multiple versions of it, and he is capable of affecting the emotions of people while he's in the vicinity of them," I clarified, sipping my juice as I watched him absentmindedly doodle on my arm, "can you or any of the others do something like that?"

"Alice and Jasper are talented, but in different ways to the rest of my family," he commented after a moment, his drawing ceasing but his hand remaining, "once we'd joined the Cullen family, and lived together in relative peace, Carlisle suggested the possibility that we'd each brought something other from our previous status as humans, an ability that was stronger than all others, to help us as vampires. Carlisle brought his compassion, which he feels assisted him in adjusting to his new life as well as his new diet. It's taken many years, close to two centuries, for him to prefect that resistance, but it has allowed him to work in a hospital and offer his patients the best care."

"Carlisle Cullen is your father…but not your biological one, right?"

"No, he isn't my biological father. He adopted me back in September of 1918, when I was seventeen and on the cusp of falling victim to the Spanish Influenza. My family had lived in Chicago for years, and were moved to the hospital that Carlisle worked at when we started displaying symptoms of the disease. My dad, Edward Mason Sr, had already perished which left my mother, Elizabeth, and I to fight alone. The future was bleak for her survival, she was too far gone and I think she knew that. Carlisle had been on one of his rounds when she must have caught his attention and begged him to save me, before she slipped into a coma and died herself. Carlisle had been seeking a companion to join him, someone who he could speak to about his studies, and here I was, a dying teenager who had no living family, and no hope of survival. The hospital was theming with patients, and there weren't enough medical personnel to take care of everyone, and no one to notice if one went missing. I think it was my mother's request that swayed him to turn me. He brought me to his apartment and made me what I am today."

"My belated condolences about your parents, Edward," I whispered, and found my thoughts were turning to Dr Cullen's wife, "does that mean the woman from your house also adopted you?"

"The woman?" Edward queried, and I nodded, having never been introduced to her, "you must mean Esme. Yes, by extension, she adopted us all once she was turned and treats us all as if we were her biological children. I was the first "child" in her new family that she "adopted" with Carlisle."

"And the others?"

"In relation to their gifts or how they joined the Cullen family?"

"Both," I answered, and he seemed to smile at my response, "with me, if there are two threads of information, I will always want to hear both."

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference," he chuckled, and I sipped my drink, "Esme joined a few years after I had. She'd tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff. She was brought to the morgue without an examination, which would have shown that her heart was still beating, if weakly at best. Carlisle turned her, and they got married a little while later. Esme brought over her maternal instinct, which you may have seen while I was catatonic in our living room.

"In 1933, Carlisle, Esme and myself were living in Rochester. It was there we met the socialite known as Rosalie Hale, my tenacious sister for all intents and purposes. She was set to marry a man who beat her to within an inch of her life the day before their nuptials. He was not alone in this attack, having gotten the assistance of his drunken friends before leaving his fiancée to die alone, slowly on a quiet street. Carlisle had been out for a walk and followed the scent of blood, which led him to her. He turned her with the inane idea that she would be my soulmate, similar to how Esme was for him. I don't see her that way, and if you asked her, she'd tell you how much that riled her up. She was used to being admired for her beauty, and here I was, unaffected by it. I saw her as my adopted sister, and even though she acts like a nuisance most of the time, I will always treat her like that.

"Does Rosalie have a gift?" I asked gently, putting my hand over his as it rested on my cast, "do you?"

"Rosalie has her tenacity," he replied, which I knew was more of an insult to her character than a remarkable ability, "and as for me, it was an odd thing."

"How so?"

"Back when I was first turned, and before Esme had joined the family, Carlisle and I lived alone. As I was too young to work, and had very little in the way of skills, I would spend the majority of my days in our house while he went out working. When he returned, I found myself answering a question he had for me. Things that revolved around my hunger, or my mental state…as it had been a while since Carlisle had to concern himself with such things. However, I later learned that he had never voiced these questions, and I'd been answering his thoughts. He was able to deduce that I was a telepath and that I must have been sensitive to people's thoughts while I'd been human."

"You can hear my thoughts, right now?" I asked, and he nodded, "can I test you?"

"On what?"

"How about you tell me what was the last book I read," I said, and somehow knew he was going to talk about the legends I'd glanced at in the library, "in Phoenix."

"You'll have to think about it, as I can only read your current thoughts," he explained, which somehow made sense to me.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture my rose painted bedroom, the windows that led out to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard and some of the forest beyond our stone walls, which my father had bought shortly after my eighth birthday. I would have left my books on my bedside table, using them to help me sleep at night before school the next day. I could almost see the small pile I'd gathered, having not found the time to return them to my father's office before I'd left for Forks. There were four there, and once I could see the one I'd set at the top, I opened my eyes to see Edward's golden irises were glowing with untold amusement.

"What?" I asked, trying my best not to laugh, "can you see it?"

"I wouldn't have thought you were a fan of the classics, but it seems fitting, given your current knowledge of my family," he chuckled, "you were reading Dracula before you left Phoenix."

"You could see that in my thoughts?"

"And before that was Frankenstein," he continued, and I nodded my head slowly, "you also wish you'd had the time to return them to your dad's office."

"Whoa…" I murmured, my head spinning, "so you've been reading and answering my thoughts…that's pretty mind-blowing."

"Well thank you," he stated, and his smile didn't budge as he looked over my shoulder, "would you like to hear about the others in my family or are you satisfied for the time being?"

"Please tell me more," I asked, finding myself fascinated by the family, "how do Emmett, Alice and Jasper fit into your life?"

"Emmett had been out hunting one morning and found himself on the wrong side of a very angry bear. Rosalie found him while he was being mauled by the creature, protected him from its wrath before carrying him over a hundred miles to our home. She dropped him, unceremoniously I might add, on the floor of our house and begged Carlisle to save him for her. You should ask him about it, it's quite a tale.

"Once he'd been made into one of us, he got the same introductions as Rosalie had received, before deciding he didn't mind being a vampire, so long as he got to stay by Rosalie's side. They've been practical inseparable since then, often living apart from us to take on the role of newly-weds while still keeping in contact. Emmett's gift stems from his strength as a human, which makes him exceptionally stronger as a vampire. Carlisle thinks this might be a direct result to his line of work as a huntsman rather than a standalone ability."

"When I first met the man, he reminded me of a bear," I murmured thoughtfully, with Edward shrugging his shoulders, "what about Alice and Jasper?"

"Alice and Jasper, they're both anomalies to the vampire species," he said, his eyebrows furrowed, "they were able to develop consciences without outside guidance and before they'd found us in Forks during the 1950s. Jasper was once a major in the Texan army during the civil war before he was turned, where he helped his creator assemble an army. Alice had been admitted to a mental asylum by her father, and doesn't remember anything from her human life. She's done her own research on the topic, and has told us what she's learnt, but it's like she's read the book on her life, rather than lived it for herself. The doctors kept her in the dark for the majority of her stay with them, and our father believes this might be why she can see the future now. She was turned when an employee, who had befriended her, sensed a threat approaching. A tracker had caught her scent and was in the process of hunting her, and to protect Alice from that, the employee gave her immortality. He was killed for his efforts.

"When she woke up as a vampire, she saw a vision of Jasper, and knew he was looking for her, even if he didn't know that himself. She waited a few years before they met in a diner, and she told him about us and our odd way of living off animal blood. She arrived on our doorstep while I was out hunting with Emmett, and I returned to find all of my things in the garage since she'd moved into my old bedroom."

"Oh Edward, my ears are burning!" Alice's musical voice sung, and we both moved our attention to see her standing in the open doorway of the kitchen, "what family secrets have you spilled to my new best friend?"

"I told her about our family," Edward replied with a smile for her, glancing over his shoulder to look at his sister, "…I have to ask, Alice. Did her uniform beat you in the end?"

It was at his comment that I noticed the way Alice was wearing my uniform, and I raised an eyebrow in question, which earned me a laugh. One of her arms was trapped behind the armour plating while the other had escaped through the backless portion. Her hair had come undone in sections, quite obviously from her struggle to get the monstrosity on.

"I'm not finished with it yet," she laughed, using her free hand to touch the lacy skirt, "it's prettier up close…I'll admit that much."

"Are you only saying that because you're trapped?" Edward asked, chuckling to himself.

"I'm not trapped," Alice muttered, "my movements are just…restricted. That's all…"

"Do you want help?" I queried and she shook her head, "are you sure?"

"I've _seen_ how to get myself into this thing correctly," she commented with a smile, "I'll just move to the living room…oh, and Adelaide?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll replace the rocking chair," she said with another laugh as she left the room, Edward trying his best not to copy her while I looked to the ceiling.

"What did she do to the rocking chair?" I murmured, but couldn't think of anything that could require a replacement of the object.

"It's best not to ask," Edward replied, failing in his attempt to cover his laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind," I whispered when I looked back to his golden eyes, "your family is far more interesting than mine is."

"I have a feeling your family could be as…tantalising as mine," he commented, "why don't you tell me about them."

"There's really not that much to tell you about mine," I said carefully, using my right hand to push some loose hair behind my ears to avoid obscuring my view of the vampire, "I'm the only child of the current Carmichael family, which is a touchy subject if you were to ask my grandfather on my dad's side. I think he always wanted my dad to pass his company to a male heir…"

"Your family is traditional," Edward commented, not in question as I shrugged my shoulders, "what company are you talking about?"

"Em…my dad is the owner and CEO of Haven, a pharmaceutical company in Toronto," I replied, blushing a little at the thought, "he was given the premises when my mom died."

"Has your family always been invested in the medical field?"

"No, my grandfather owns a separate company that deals mostly with crystal, things like vases or other luxuries. My dad was in a terrible way after my mom passed so he gave him the Canadian factory, which my dad overhauled to make a pharmaceutical company."

"Huh…" he responded, "does this mean your father is also a doctor?"

"He's more of a business man," I replied, "he prefers to complete paperwork or go to meetings, rather than physically helping a person like your dad does. He has over a dozen doctors on his payroll though, and they offer him their medical expertise."

"I'll have to ask Carlisle if he's ever heard of your father's company," he murmured, as a loud crash echoed in the living room, "Alice, this is not the time to redecorate the house."

"I'm not!" his sister insisted as she returned to the kitchen, breathing hard as she zipped up the side of my uniform, "I tripped."

"You…tripped?" I repeated, knowing my own confusion leaked into my voice as I looked over her briefly.

This girl, the immortal vampire, the one who had jumped out of a second storey window with little to no concern for her personal well-being late last night, who had also managed to successfully catch me when I'd followed her…had tripped? The more I viewed her, the idea didn't seem to fit the image I'd built of her, which currently stood at an extremely graceful dancer, one that made others feel either envious or self-conscious.

"Yes, Adelaide, I did trip," she said with a sigh, shaking her head slightly, "but look, I finally got the uniform on me correctly!"

"That you did, surprisingly, considering the destruction you wrought in the process," Edward chuckled, earning a low growl from Alice, her pearlescent teeth bared in annoyance, "not that I ever doubted your particular abilities, Alice."

"You do, on a regular basis," Alice muttered, returning to her previous eccentric self, her irritation fading as quick as it had originally appeared, "but we can discuss your short-comings later. So," she looked to me, her side resting along the doorframe, "what's on the agenda for today, Adelaide?"

"I was going to do some shopping for the house, since I promised to cook Charlie's dinner tonight," I replied, and found myself smiling, "as a thank you for all he's done for me since I arrived in Forks."

"Do you mind if we tag along?" she asked, and I could feel my eyes as they widened in surprise, "we've never been shopping before and I've heard it can be very entertaining."

"How is that even possible?!" I coughed, before recalling their unusual diet choices, "right, you wouldn't have a need for human food like I do."

"Does this mean we can join you?"

"I have no intention of trying to stop you or your brother, it is a free world," I said with a smile for her, "and I guess, you can always help me carry the groceries back here."

"Thank you!" Alice enthused, pushing herself away from the doorframe to rush me, putting her arms around my shoulders. She was vibrating with excitement, her smile intoxicating as I found myself mirroring it as she ran out of the kitchen at speed, promising us both that she would be as quick a dresser as she could. I felt myself release the breath I had unconsciously holding, and found that her eagerness was infectious.

"Adelaide?" Edward said gently, drawing my attention to him as he offered me a smile, "unless you were planning on going to the Thriftway in your negligee…?"

My eyes glanced down to see the bathrobe I had thrown on earlier, and where our knees touched, I could make out hints of the lacy nightdress someone had dressed me in. I somehow doubted this would be suitable attire to walk around Forks in, even if the weather did promise to be good today.

"I might as well get changed," I murmured, more to myself than to him, standing up and taking one step away from the vampire, "are you going to wait down here for us?"

"Not this time," he chuckled, looking over his shoulder at me, his eyes a molten gold, "I was going to run home and retrieve the car."

"Be safe," I whispered as I turned away from him, and picked up on his surprise at my comment.

Was it that odd or unusual to request that an immortal be careful when he ran home? Who knew what other fictional creatures wandered through our world, especially when I knew that wolves and vampires existed.

I didn't ponder on the thought for too long, and made my way upstairs. Once I'd reached the landing outside Charlie's bedroom, I found I could hear a mixture of growls and snarls coming from down the hall, originating in Bella's old room, and wondered what Alice could be in the process of doing that would sound that feral. Was she fighting someone in there who had gotten on her bad side?

I walked closer to the bedroom door, in time to see a flurry of movement that reminded me of a small tornado before it landed with a bounce and protest of springs on the bed. Alice was snarling, her teeth bared as her hands tried, and failed, to grip onto the side of my uniform.

"Are you alright in here?" I asked as I leaned my side against the doorframe, earning her immediate attention and glare, "should I come back later?"

"Do I look **_alright_** to you?!" she hissed, and returned to her odd little dance on the bed.

I shook my head in confusion as I walked closer, only for my foot to nudge something small and cold. I glanced down at the wooden floor and noticed it was a silver bolt, one that might have been used to hold furniture together. I picked it up and held it in my open palm, wondering where it could have originated from when my eyes were drawn to the mismatched pile of wood that was set underneath the window that would have faced the forest Alice had run me through late last night. It had quite obviously been hastily gathered to form what I perceived to be a tepee structure.

 _"_ _That must have been the crashing sound I heard earlier…"_

Alice had done quite a number to the old rocking chair, one I could recall being in this room since Bella was a little girl. We'd once been small enough to sit on it together, our heads raised to stare out at the alien world we were only guests for. However, the pile looked smaller than before, as if it had been half a chair, and I was certain there had been more pieces…such as the wide seat and the armrests…

"Adelaide…please help me," Alice said, her voice on the verge of tears, "I'm stuck…"

I looked back to the vampire as she rested on her back, the sheets wrapped around her body as her golden eyes watched mine. I sighed to myself as I set the small silver bolt on the bookcase before venturing closer to her side. She'd placed her hands over her heart, and was holding herself in an unnaturally still position, just like a corpse in her coffin. I shook that image from my mind and lowered myself to the floor to look at the side she had been pulling at a few moments before. The zipper had been pulled down halfway to reveal a hint of the powder pink bra she wore underneath, with a small inconsequential black thread sticking out of the zip, therefore jamming it in place. I raised one of my eyebrows, knowing Alice must have restrained herself while fighting with the costume, as I had a feeling it would have been a ripped pile of confetti had it irritated her for much longer.

I set my broken hand along her side while I wrapped two fingers around the thread and pulled until it came loose, knowing that all the uniforms were like this when they were first worn, and it didn't matter if you were an old member of the squad or a new recruit. I unzipped her the rest of the way and saw he breathe a heavy sigh of relief when the constrictive nature of the top was taken away. I smiled, leaning back to rest my arms on the lip of the bed, recalling Meredith and Alistair assisting me the last time I'd gotten stuck.

"The zipper was caught on a piece of thread," I murmured, lifting it for her to see as she sat upright, untying the material from around her neck and slipped the bodice off her, shaking the uniform along her legs until she was only in her underwear.

She had the matching set of powder pink lingerie, her dark hair loose around her shoulders as she dabbed one finger along her lipstick. Her position on the bed reminded me of the little mermaid statue in Denmark, from the way her legs were drawn to her body while one hand supported her. The bedsheets even took on a resemblance of waves.

"I'm glad you arrived when you did," she whispered, her golden eyes sparkling with amusement, "had I ripped it, even a fraction of an inch, I would have bought you another one. You know that, right?"

"You wouldn't have had to," I said with a faint laugh, "I don't even know why I bought it…I clearly wasn't thinking."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm Forks bound for at least another month and a half," I murmured, "so I'll be missing the next competition in Colorado."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alice said softly.

"I'm not…you can't even understand the relief I feel," I commented, smiling for her as I got off the floor, "so…what happened to the rocking chair?"

"I fell on it," Alice said, her voice bubbly and her arms wrapped around my chest, "but I promise, when you come back tonight and there'll be a new one waiting for you."

"I'm only going shopping…" I murmured, "I had no plan of going out again after that."

"Well…that's where I was hoping you could be flexible," Alice laughed, and I shrugged my shoulders as much as I could, "I was going to invite you back to mine after we'd done the groceries."

"Is that wise, considering how last night went?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem, Rosalie left with Emmett this morning for Alaska," she responded, "and you know already that I'll keep you safe."

"Yeah…" I whispered, and found myself looking to the forest, "was there something you wanted from me?"

"Sort of," she replied, dropping her hands to stand by my side, "Carlisle and I spoke about you and your ability after Edward had taken you here. He would like to know more, since none of us have ever come across a person like you before. That's only if you're okay with that. I won't force you."

"It does beat my other plans…" I said with a smile.

"Edward and I can help you with the laundry," she enthused, turning to catch my good hand between hers, "does this mean you'll come over?"

"Sure, Alice," I answered and she wrapped me up in a hug that squeezed on my ribs, "Alice…ribs…"

"Sorry!" she said, leaning back but her arms remained around me.

"Joys of broken bones," I murmured as she laughed, "do you get broken bones?"

"No, we just get dismembered," she commented in a blasé tone as my eyes widened, "Rose said that's what the wolf did…I thought you knew."

"I didn't try to dwell on what I saw Jake do," I coughed, "considering I thought he was a normal person…"

"Adam was one of us…a vampire," Alice explained, "he would have killed us if he'd had half the chance."

"Is that a major problem? Vampire battles?"

"His was more of a vendetta against Carlisle…and sometimes there are those of our kind who don't agree with our stance on humans. That's their prerogative. We only ask that they hunt outside Washington, since we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Now, how about we talk about what you're going to wear today and if you have any other questions, you save them for Carlisle? He'd be able to explain this better than Edward or I could."

"S-sure," I murmured as she moved me to the end of the bed and sat me down, "I guess a pair of sweatpants isn't good attire?"

"Not even close," Alice chuckled, pulling the flaps of the box aside to look through the clothes inside, "I was thinking a nice skirt. Maybe some heels…what do you think?"

"Sounds good," I replied, and watched as she started pulling out tights, black heels, a beige V-neck jumper, a burgundy skirt before locating a black sailor's jacket that might have suited spring or summer better, "maybe a scarf too?"

"Hmm…" her golden eyes assessing as they looked over my neck, "yeah, a black one should off-set the bruises."

"Won't this be too much for the sun?" I asked and she smiled, the faint pitter-patter of rain descending and hitting the windows, "guess not."

She laughed and went to work helping me get dressed. I managed to roll the black tights up my legs on my own, with her sticking these beautiful stilettos on my feet. She got me standing to undo the nightdress, the material fluttering along my skin as it fell to the floor.

"Who owns that?" I asked as she raised my arms above my head to put the jumper on, where the sleeve stretched over my cast, a thumb space making the bandages to all but disappear, especially if you chose to ignore the bulge on my forearm.

"Well, it was Esme's…but as I couldn't have you going back to Charlie's with ripped clothes," Alice explained, "she said you could keep it, since it was set to go into the clothes disposal."

"I'll have to thank her," I murmured, as Alice hoisted the skirt to rest along my midriff before closing the clasps, "what about Edward's blanket?"

My eyes had drifted to the thick black material, remembering how warm I'd felt as I'd slept.

"He told me you can borrow that for a little longer," Alice answered, putting the scarf around my neck, adjusting it to cover the bruises, "and that's you dressed."

She caught my hand and moved me in front of the mirror. The girl who looked back at me seemed well-rested and amused, a light of humour in her eyes as the vampire smiled beside her. Alice had brushed through my hair, adding a black hairband, before deeming it complete.

"What about you?" I whispered, and she stepped away from my side to look at her underwear.

"Give me a minute," she laughed, and the tornado returned to the bedroom.

As the minute concluded, Alice was sitting on the edge of the bed adjusting a diamond pin to her hair. Once she'd finished, she helped me into my coat, which also possessed stretchy sleeves, and a beige bag.

"That has your medicine, your new phone, your purse and Charlie's spare house keys," she announced, and I nodded, "we better get moving."

"Is Edward back already?" I asked, only to hear a car horn, "guess that means yes."

"He's been waiting patiently for the last ten minutes," she replied, catching my good hand to pull me along, "maybe we can grab a coffee or something after shopping?"

"Sure, Alice, why not…."

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 6 :) Adelaide is going back to the Cullen house and Rosalie had left temporarily for Alaska. I thought that would be something Carlisle might do to keep the peace :) So, overall, what did you think? If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave a review to let me know your thoughts on the story to date, I love to read them :) until the next chapter :)**


	7. A Moment's Reprieve

**Hey everyone! I am so glad to finally have this chapter up! I hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

6th October 2008

(Edward's POV)

 _"_ _Be safe…"_

Two words…two exceptionally thoughtful words that I hadn't heard spoken aloud by another person in decades…

As I'd ran from the simple, wooden backdoor of the Forks' Chief of Police's house and into the neighbouring forest that would allow me to eventually reach my own home on the outskirts of town within a matter of minutes, those were the words that circulated through my mind at an almost blinding pace, and were accompanied by a shimmering, yet undeniably beautiful, image of their young speaker when I had last seen her on her way upstairs to assist my sister, Alice, out of the atrocity she had called a cheerleader's uniform. She was a small, delicate looking girl with white, practically starlight blonde hair that had cascaded along her shoulders in willowy curls at the ends and emerald green eyes that seemed to possess an otherworldly glow that I could imagine was easily coveted.

In my mind's eye, I could almost picture the vintage white lace nightdress that Alice had put on her late last night after her confrontation with our youngest sister, Rosalie, once she had been moved off the remains of the crumpled black piano by Emmett and allowed to sleep quietly on the living room floor. Small fragments of dark varnished wood and broken shards of glass had shimmered underneath her otherwise unmoving and pale body, as Carlisle had checked her for any further injuries to those we knew she already possessed. Also, when I returned to the Swan residence after speaking to my father about my concerns over a possible concussion to the girl, I could still recall her curled up loosely on her side as she slept, her hair fanned around the pillow like a halo while her skin had appeared like porcelain in the moonlight before I'd lain down beside her on the bed.

As the sun had risen that morning and Alice had concluded her planned trip to Phoenix, she had retrieved me from my seat on the rocking chair by the window, which I'd taken once Charlie Swan had woken up and peered through the bedroom door to check on his guest before leaving for work. My sister had reminded me of my expected breakfast duty and placed the canvas bag of food she had given me the night before in my hands with a smile. As I'd left, I'd cast the girl one more look and knew she had gotten through the worst of her sudden illness during the night, the headache she had been suffering through was gone and her temperature was back to normal, which had Alice promising that a fry-up would be the perfect meal to serve her. The next time I'd seen her, had been through Alice's thoughts as my sister sat at the kitchen table, mocking my incomprehensible ineptitude at cooking a standard meal. The girl had wrapped herself in a matching white nightgown to keep herself warm as she started her altered morning routine. Time moved on from the memory and I could still remember the feel of her arms as she comforted me after Alice's mention of romance between the couples in my family, allowing me for the first time to see that she could barely reach my shoulder in height.

Even though I could hear her thoughts clearly, there was something distinctly innocent and curious about them. Perhaps that was why some of her expressions this morning had been concerning to me, especially when I had tried to tell her about the Cullen family's long and extensive history that could be traced back to the early 1640s with Carlisle's human life in London. I'd seen her putting things she could remember from her history classes together in her mind as I told her the tale, painting the scene to better imagine it for herself…and though I couldn't be certain if it was the lessons she had taken, or the memories she would have seen in her short life, those dazzling images had been replaced by terror and fear. In one scene, she had put herself at the stake, bound up tight as the fire roared underneath and around her body, the sound blocking out any other noise in the immediate area as she watched Carlisle Cullen, who had ultimately looked away from her apparent suffering…as I knew he would have done for anyone, even to this day. In another part of the story, she had been running across the cobbled streets of London, avoiding the angered mob who had continued in their fruitless endeavours to kill the starving vampire before spotting Carlisle, lying on the floor in a state of shock as he attempted to stanch the bloodflow from his neck with both of his shaking hands.

I hadn't wanted her to continue in her accurate imaginings, knowing the rest of the story might cause her more distress than what had already been told. However, I could see now that she had felt far more upset by the fact that the other vampire, the one who had attacked and ultimately ended the human life of Carlisle Cullen, had run off and left him to face his transition into a vampire on his own. It was only when I considered her mental objections to our father's treatment that night back in 1663, that I could now comprehend his approach to each of our own turns while we had been changing from mortals to immortals. By sitting at our sides or being in close proximity to us, he was offering us what he had desperately wished had been given to him during that exceptionally difficult time: someone who could promise that the pain we were feeling would come to an end soon…

Almost everyone in my family could still recall some of their human memories, though they were now veiled and murky by our inability to perceive them with our new heightened sense of sight. It was a known fact among my kind that the turning process could be considered a pinpoint, a sharp and unbearably agonising pain that could easily transcend our old weakened senses. I found it of interest to consider what we could recall of our final days or nights as a human. From my own experience, I could remember the freshly painted cream walls of Carlisle's home in Chicago, the heavy grey curtains that had been closed, as well as the lines of bookcases he'd placed against all of the available wall space, some of the books had been stacked neatly on the floor where there was no more space. During my lucid moments, I was reminded of the time Carlisle had collected a simple wooden chair from his dining room, a mere prop in case he ever had mortal visitors, and putting it by my bedside back in September 1918. At that time, my skin had felt like it was blistering from the flames that had consumed me, while my hands had clawed at the patchwork quilt my father had placed around me to keep me warm as I begged him to kill me, to end the pain I was feeling, one I had considered, at the time, to be far worse than the influenza I had been at the mercy of for weeks prior to that particular day.

I could remember Carlisle as he'd leaned forward on his chair to catch my hand in his as I had spoken those words to him, loosening my grip on the quilt in the process. He had promised me, there and then, not even two days into my turn, that it would all be over soon, and I could live the life I had been deprived of since my admittance into the hospital with my parents. After my turn was finished, and my once familiar green eyes now shone a brilliant crimson, he had brought me out hunting in the nearby woodland. He had shown me his way of existing without harming humans, which he explained had been his chosen diet for over two centuries prior to meeting me, and offered me his help in becoming like him. Unfortunately, it was only now as I recalled that conversation and could see his black eyes, that I understood the fact that he had starved himself, missing his usual hunting day, to remain by my side for those seventy-two excruciating hours, waiting for me to join him on our first hunt.

As I took an unnecessarily deep breath into my cold lungs, able to sense a group of elk not that far away in the distance as I continued to run through the forest, I was reminded of that first day of immortality, of my first hunt. I could still remember the feel of the gentle autumn breeze on my skin that had been a welcome relief after the venom's fire had faded to nothing. I had lifted my face to the fading sunlight to feel the warmth that I had forgotten could exist since I had gotten sick. At that time, I hadn't cared that my skin sparkled with a diamond's radiance because in that moment, I was happy to be alive. I had been one of the lucky ones to survive the Spanish Influenza when so many others had not, even if this had not been the form I had originally imagined myself possessing to accomplish such a feat, nor had I considered the possibility of losing both of my parents, especially my affectionate mother, Elizabeth, as soon as I had.

With the faint traces of a small smile pulling at my lips as I recalled some of those older memories, both human and vampire, I reassured myself that I could consider them at another time as I slowly shook out my head to focus on what was currently around me. I managed to return the majority of my attention back to my run as I noticed the tall trees that were in the inevitable process of losing their leaves had started to thin as I approached the edge of the Sol Duc River. It was an inconsequential stream that was nearly ten metres wide which had formed at the back of our property and only served to intersect and divide the encroaching forest that we usually hunted in from the place we called our home, the one Esme had lovingly, and painstakingly, restored over the years. I felt the toe of my leather shoe as it neared the edge of the cool water, and without pausing, I threw myself over the stream to reach the other side. I raised my hands to catch a mid-level branch before dropping gracefully to my feet, having jumped a little further than I had originally planned. I glanced over my shoulder to assess the distance I had covered, and knew that there were some things in this life Carlisle Cullen had given me, that I couldn't become bored with. It just happened that running was one of them, as well as the sense of family we had here being another.

Sadly, even though the desire to continue running to the house as I would have normally done was still present in my system, I took an additional deep breath and forced myself to walk home slowly, knowing it would make me appear far more human in case one or more of the movers happened to look out of the window and take notice of me. Alice had informed me the moment she had claimed my attention from the sleeping girl that the majority of the living room had been refurbished since I'd last seen it but that there was still a substantial amount of Rosalie's bedroom and the hallway leading to the room that needed to be replaced. That had led to her subsequent prophecy that the movers might still be at the house, as well as the cheerful addition of her rain forecast for this afternoon. Finally, as she left the kitchen to prepare for our impromptu shopping trip with Adelaide, she'd stated that Carlisle, Esme and Jasper would all be in the living room upon my arrival, and requested that I keep my eye on her husband as he was on the cusp of starving and in the presence of two ignorant humans.

On that singular note, I broke through the final barrier of trees and stepped into our back garden. I put my hands into my pockets as the prophesised rain started its descent on not only me but the glass house. I sighed to myself as I attempted to adjust my leather jacket to cover more of my t-shirt, only to freeze mid-action when I became aware that there was something new, a sweet smell, that now clung to the material, and it was one that reminded me wild peonies I might have found in my meadow. The rainwater was unable of lessening its current potency now that I had noticed its existence, and was surprised that I had missed it before. I knew in the back of my mind exactly who the fragrance belonged to, that I had put this jacket on the back of her chair before she'd joined us and while I'd readied myself to cook breakfast for her. It confused me, however, when I tried to determine how I had failed to notice this smell before now, considering I had just left her company not even three minutes ago.

I turned my face slightly and slowly into my right shoulder to smell the delicate perfume better, and felt astonished when my normal reaction, the animalistic tendencies that my kind were more than capable of displaying on a whim to humans or animals alike, didn't rise with it. The monster that I had tried to keep on a tight leash while I had been with my ex-girlfriend didn't seem too concerned with the smell as I started to file it away in my mind for later consideration. For a brief moment, I wondered if her blood would be just as tantalising as her scent clearly was, and knew it had the possibility of being sweeter than what Bella had possessed prior to her untimely death, and I stopped walking towards my house as I considered that theory.

Part of me prepared to fight against the cruel and twisted version of myself who only craved human blood, who wanted to return to the time during my rebellion against Carlisle and his vegetarian diet, readying myself to put it back in its mental cage…but like with the monster, there was nothing there, not even the spark of the hunter I knew I could be. As with last night when I had watched Rosalie Hale attack Adelaide, and I had been blind to her scent, there was no wish within me to harm the young girl, only a strong desire to protect her from all of those would want to cause her harm. It was still on that note that I considered how easy it was to be in her presence, how much I enjoyed holding her in my arms or when she had held me this morning. In that moment, I found myself wanting to laugh out loud, to illustrate my amazement at this new information as I continued walking towards the house again.

I found that I was smiling a little brighter than I had been on my way here originally as I opened the glass back door to my home carefully and stepped into the downstairs living space. As a family, we rarely had a need for this area, and often used the extensively large space for storage. A few crystal decorations and the base of Rosalie's new bed were balanced carefully along the white walls that would have otherwise led to the dining room where we held our family meetings to discuss issues or any concerns we might have had since the last meeting. They were normally few and far between, and usually we only talked about the possibility of upcoming visitors or new places we would like to live, but it felt like we had held more meetings this past year than any other decade that the Cullen family had been together. I looked to the room's open doorway and could still see a ghostly version of Carlisle as he sat at the head of the table as he had last night, while Rosalie screamed her objections about Adelaide Carmichael's continued existence with our secret now known by her. I had sat at his right-hand side while Esme had placed herself on his left, both of us watching my sister as she threw a tantrum. Emmett had tried to calm his wife down unsuccessfully from the doorframe, while Alice and Jasper had spoken in hushed whispers upstairs in the living room, protecting an unconscious Adelaide since they were already aware of Carlisle's decision and the subsequent outcome that would unfold.

Their ghostly apparitions faded as I blinked my eyes before sighing softly. There had perhaps been a better way to approach the situation but I couldn't see it, knowing that had Rosalie been left to remain in Forks with Adelaide straight after the scuffle, there would have been no way to prevent the bloodshed. I didn't allow myself to linger on that thought as I continued walking towards the front of the house and from where I stood, I could see the snowdrops that hid themselves under the flowerless green bushes. Before I had reached the stairs, I looked to the floor and spotted faint indents in the wood from the weight of my old piano which had been placed down here by my two brothers, once I had refused to act like the man I had once been, and decided to remain in a singular position to grieve for the girl I had loved and killed. Those four months of my long life now felt like a distant memory, thanks to Adelaide's assistance when she had visited me a week ago.

I turned away from the front driveway and the forest beyond as I made my way up the stairs, now with a powerful desire to return to the human girl and my sister, I took the steps two at a time before reaching the wooden landing. It was there that I spotted my reflection in the glass pane that I realised both of the movers were still in the living room and standing closer to a starving Jasper Hale than I had originally presumed they were or should be allowed to be. I turned my head in my oldest brother's direction as I walked closer to the living space we preferred to use, and felt the hunger in his thoughts as he tried, and failed, to think of anything else that couldn't be twisted back to his inane desire to drink their blood until they were dry. I leaned against the wooden doorframe and looked over at my adopted blond brother, who was currently lying unnaturally still across the new dark blue corner unit. His hands were clenched into fists under each of his arms as he squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, becoming the embodiment of a fresh corpse.

I could make out the herculean effort he was exerting to remain there on the sofa, even if Carlisle had requested he at least try to ignore the men and their exceptionally fast heartbeats. I could tell from Jasper's thoughts that he'd originally wanted to leave the house and go hunting, and ultimately avoid the substantial risk of exposing our family's secret once Esme had announced their arrival with our modern furniture. I could see how much of a strain he was under, his singular hope that if he did lose control as he believed he would, either Carlisle or Esme would be able to prevent him from causing the humans' untimely deaths. I decided as I watched him that I would bring him outside in a few minutes under the pretence of seeing the Aston Martin in our garage, before we went off to catch some of those elk I had noticed earlier. Had I not been under a time constraint for today's activities, I might have driven the two of us to Mt Rainier until the movers were gone and caught myself a mountain lion or two to tide me over.

With a good plan formed in my mind, I looked away from Jasper to see the back of Esme's head as she leaned forward over one of her sketchbooks, her thoughts focused on her plans for a redesign she was going to complete today for not only the living room, but also Rosalie's bedroom now that she had access to some contemporary furniture. Her caramel brown hair was split evenly at the nape of her neck and was allowed to flow over both of her thin shoulders. She was equally as hungry as Jasper was, but was seemingly otherwise preoccupied with her drawings. However, that theory proved false as it took me longer to notice that the scratching of her pencil had stopped and her back had become rigid with stress. She turned her body slowly, almost at a human's pace, on the new dark blue three-seater sofa to peer over the back of it and assess me as a possible threat, before the stiffness faded once she had recognised me as her adoptive son. She offered me a smile that could have matched my own in that moment.

"You're home," my mother said softly, and I nodded my head once as she glanced towards her distracted husband, who had his own blond head bowed over a notebook he was writing in without any intent of appearing normal to the movers, "Carlisle, dear?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, capturing the rubber she had left between the two of them while she sketched, and erased a thought he'd had that no longer seemed to fit with his current theory about Adelaide's odd ability.

"Edward's home," she explained as I stepped away from the doorway, knowing from his thoughts that he hadn't yet truly registered her words and the implications behind them as I placed both of my arms down on the back of his side of the sofa, laughing loudly as the older vampire seemingly jumped before glancing sheepishly over his own shoulder at me.

"Edward?" he asked, his blond eyebrows furrowed as he lowered the rubber and started to scan his immediate surroundings, taking note that they had changed significantly in the last two hours, "when did you come home?"

"Within the last few minutes," I answered around my laughter, which my brother was using as a means of distracting himself from his increasing hunger and unease, "I told Alice that I would collect a different car for us to use for the rest of today."

No need to let the movers think I had run home…

"Are you going out of state?" Esme queried as her husband turned in his own seat to give me his full and undivided attention, while Jasper opened one of his pitch-black eyes to peer at me, "is everything alright?"

"You have no need to worry, Esme, both Alice and I are fine. We were over with Adelaide this morning and she mentioned that she needed to do some shopping, where Alice asked if she would like company for the trip. As far as I know, we'll be remaining in Forks unless Adelaide requires something specific that won't be stocked here."

"How was she this morning?" Carlisle asked, and I could see from his thoughts that he was considering our earlier conversation in his office about the concussion.

"It seems she only needed a good night's sleep to recover," I commented gently, "but Alice and I will keep our eyes on her for anything amiss during the shopping trip."

Esme visibly sighed in relief at the good news while Carlisle nodded to himself, considering the young human to be a lot tougher than she originally appeared to be. It was my opinion that it took someone brave to not only confront a wolf pup but also to visit a coven of vampires all within one week of arriving in a small town. I looked away from my parents for a moment as that thought crossed my mind to see that Jasper had opened his other eye and turned his head to watch me intently. I could see from his internal considerations that he was observing my mood since arriving and scaring Carlisle, and seemed to be both astonished and glad to see I had greatly improved from the catatonic version of myself.

 _"_ _You seem to be in better spirits than before…"_

 _"_ _I wonder…"_

His pitch-black eyes were unwavering in their assessment as he contemplated the reasons behind my clearly infectious good humour, and it was from his mind that I could see he was wondering if Adelaide Carmichael's arrival to Forks a fortnight ago was what had lifted my spirits and returned me to the brother he remembered me being before Bella had become my girlfriend. He was grateful to her for this new belief of his as he smiled at me.

"Mrs Cullen?" a voice queried and three of us looked to the young mover who had posed the question, "do you mind if we took a fifteen-minute break before we started on the rest of the house?"

"Of course, Christian, we're in no rush," Esme said sweetly in response that it made his heart double in speed as he blushed.

"Thank you, Mrs Cullen," he murmured as he looked to his companion who was choosing to ignore us and fetch a cigarette from his jeans pocket.

Once they had vacated the room, I could feel the relief that came off Jasper as the air cleared of their scent. He pushed himself up at speed to sit in the exact centre of the corner unit, his hands on his thighs as he took in one deep breath after another calmly. Esme set aside her sketchbook on a new glass table which held a handful of books belonging to Carlisle as well as the book of legends Adelaide had brought to our attention. A ream of post-it notes were set atop a first edition book of ancient history.

"Which car were you going to use?" Esme asked, pulling me from my wayward thoughts as she lifted up a decorative stain-glass bowl with all the vehicles' keys, albeit Rosalie's BMW which she'd taken to Alaska, for me to see.

I captured the Volvo's set and hooked the silver ring around my index finger as she set it back where she had placed it.

"I think its best if we try and remain inconspicuous," I murmured with a faint laugh as the three vampires peered up at me from their respective places in the room, and once I had ascertained that the movers could still hear me, "Jasper, I got new covers for the Aston. Want to see them?"

"Sure," he replied, looking confused as he got up from the seat and made his way to me.

Esme and Carlisle both seemed as perplexed as my brother was, though they knew I would do nothing to jeopardise Jasper's current good streak or to endanger the movers. Perhaps a small hunt would be enough to tide my brother over until my parents could bring him out hunting, as was the plan. I turned on my heel as Jasper reached me, placing the keys in my pocket to lead the way to the landing.

"Oh," I said with a smile as I looked over my shoulder, "as far as I know, we'll have a guest dropping by later in the afternoon if everything goes smoothly."

"Who?" Esme asked, appearing excited at this news, as she ran through a list of vampires she knew who would visit us intermittently.

"Adelaide," I answered as I looked to Jasper, who seemed surprised at the news.

"Really?" my mother asked, her interest peaked as she smiled to Carlisle, who seemed to be feeling the same as Jasper, "are you certain she's alright with coming back here after last night?"

"Alice said it was a definite," I replied gently, "and she'll be able to answer some of your questions, Carlisle."

"Should we pick up something sweet for her?" Esme asked her husband, who now seemed intent on broadening his theories, "what does she like to drink?"

"Tea, milk and two sugars," I said to her, "as for sweets, I believe Alice was planning on organising that during the shopping trip."

"I'll have to check and make sure we have everything for tea," Esme announced as she got up from her seat and flitted into the kitchen, checking there was tea bags, sugar and milk…and found we were missing the latter two, "I'll have to go shopping for a few things."

"I can collect them on the trip," I suggested and she shook her head, "are you sure?"

"I'm positive," my mother said as she stood in front of me, her hands on my cheeks, as she smiled warmly, "I'll buy a cake for her. Do you know if she has any allergies?"

"Not that I'm aware of," I chuckled, placing both of my hands over hers, "I'll just show Jasper those new covers before I head over to Alice and Adelaide. Be careful with the furniture."

I said those last words as the movers returned, carrying the headboard of Rosalie's new bed up the stairs between them. I squeezed Jasper's shoulder carefully as we stepped away from our parents and jogged down the stairs, taking the normal door to the garage. It was there, under no watchful or inquisitive eyes, that I opened the side door that led to the back of the house.

"Edward?"

"What do you say to catching a few elk?" I asked, my mood lifting considerably and intensified by Jasper's own amusement.

"Lead the way," he said with a smile as we ran into the forest…

* * *

It was only as I pulled into the driveway of Charlie Swan's house, which rested on the outskirts of the quiet town of Forks, Washington, and parked the Volvo behind the familiar burnt-orange Chevy truck that appeared to have lost some of its paint near the fenders over the past few months, which was now partially covered by a thick black tarp designed for a boat, that the rain decided to reduce itself from the heavy, storm-like conditions I'd had to run through with Jasper to a more manageable drizzle for the rest of today's excursions. I cut the car's engine, leaving the keys in the ignition, before turning down the music I had been listening to on the drive here. I ensured the internal heating was on for the human who had agreed to spend the day with us before deciding there was nothing more for me to do but wait for the women to make their appearance. With a gentle breeze on my naturally cool skin, I reclined back into my seat with my head against the rest to make myself comfortable while I listened to their thoughts, which were on par with a normal conversational level. Alice's mind was easy to read when she allowed me to, and I could see she was finished helping Adelaide dress before it was brought to her attention that she was still in her underwear. As she flitted around the room, trying to recall exactly where she had put her blouse, I tuned into Adelaide's mind, and found the innocence from before seemed to continue as she assessed her appearance in the mirror.

I smiled to myself as she fixed a stray piece of hair before noticing Alice had located her clothes. It was there I gave the pair their privacy back and decided to take in the scenery around the car. In the past few minutes alone, the rain had fallen on the windscreen enough to make the old white-washed house, as well as the surrounding forests and their multi-coloured leaves, blur and mesh together into a painting I might have seen in a gallery during my younger days as a newborn with Carlisle as my guide. It was a beautiful sight, one I was grateful to be able to perceive with my heighten capabilities, and knew I wouldn't trade what I could do now to return to that hospital bed in Chicago without the hope of a cure. Even with the drawbacks of our inability to walk down a crowded street under the sun without causing a traffic accident, it was still one hell of a life to be allowed to live. It made me appreciate our home in the rainiest town of America, knowing my family weren't restricted in what we could do.

A small part of myself missed the warmth of the sun on my skin when I had been human, my eyelids painted red as my mother called out her warnings about sunburn. Though the requirement for sun cream was non-existent, and our kind's reaction to the sunlight was considered inhumanly dazzling, I could still appreciate the warmth the day could offer me, even if it lasted for the shortest amount of time. It was on that note that my smile faded slightly, recalling the sight of Adelaide Carmichael and her panic-stricken emerald green irises. Her pale face had been contorted in fear as she sat frozen, and watching in silent horror as the limited sunlight had crept across the table's surface towards my sister's extended hand. I could still hear the sound of her accelerated heartbeat as it bet mercilessly against her injured ribs while she silently blamed herself for putting us in danger, unable to truly comprehend that if our lives had been jeopardised, it had been our choice to make whether or not we decided to spend the morning with her.

 _"_ _Do you want to show her that we don't combust while exposed to sunlight, or will I?"_

Would it be a wise step forward to show Adelaide how we reacted to sunlight so soon after she had discovered what we were?

I considered my silent query in the matter of a few seconds, shaking my head in response to Alice's question once I came to the conclusion that we could divulge such information at a later date. There was a time and place we could share that side of ourselves to her, and in Charlie's kitchen was not it. I looked over at the human as she straightened herself out of her chair to pull the thin cream curtains over, hoping in her mind that it would be enough to protect us from what she considered to be an exceptionally painful demise. On the edges of her mind, I could see her trying to formulate what she would tell Carlisle if we had perished, and begged silently that he wouldn't blame her for the oversight. With a few gentle words spoken to alleviate her concern for our safety, I managed to temporarily delay her questions on the matter for now with the promise that I would show her before her eventual return to Phoenix, Arizona. I might even bring her to my meadow and unveil the mystery there…

Unfortunately, once I'd started making plans for the next few weeks, I came to realise that Adelaide Carmichael would be going home in approximately six weeks' time if nothing else befell her and extended her stay. For some unknown reason, I couldn't comprehend why my frozen heart began to feel significantly heavier in my chest at the thought. Perhaps it was because of my discovery this morning that her scent didn't cause the usual reactions for me, allowing me to find out that I enjoyed spending time in her company. I could see now that my family would not be able to say Alice was the only one who had grown exceptionally fond of the girl in the brief time she had been a resident here, as even the thought of her leaving Forks and never coming back felt like a loss to me. However, her departure need not be permanent from our lives, which had been illustrated by Alice's objections to something Carlisle had mentioned during a research break. She had explained to me that our father had been trying unsuccessfully to construct a workable plan that would allow us to keep an eye on Adelaide once she was back in Arizona, ensuring our secret was kept safe for the foreseeable future. He had even considered the possibility of one or more of us locating and moving into a house directly beside her own, his fear rising with his inability to guarantee our futures. I knew that no matter what Alice or I said to the contrary, Carlisle would need to know for certain that the threat he believed existed was fictional before he'd relax.

 _"_ _He's trusted me in the past, but on this matter, I couldn't sway him an inch…"_

 _"…_ _not even when I guaranteed Adelaide would do nothing against us…"_

It was while I was cooking that Alice had voiced her objections to Carlisle's unfounded predicament, both mentally and verbally. I had listened to her side of things, knowing I'd have to speak to Carlisle at another time to see his version before I could conclude the matter for myself. However, when my sister had paused for a breath, I had suggested an alternative to her that would allow Adelaide to live a somewhat normal human life, while still allowing us to keep our eyes on her from time to time. Perhaps, it would be possible for my family to visit her in Arizona on occasion, or if she was unavailable, we could meet with her during one of her travels around the continental US, where we could spend some time in her company. Even though I hoped our secret was safe with her, and that I hadn't misplaced my trust on the matter, I knew if there was an imminent threat to our privacy, Alice would be more than capable of giving us an advanced warning once any decision had been made and allow us the opportunity to negate the problem. Unfortunately, if we found out the issue arose from something Adelaide had said to another about us…

As I sat on my lonesome in the familiar silver Volvo, I didn't want to consider the possibility that our collective hand may be forced by her in the future, whether she had done so accidently or otherwise. I knew by the oath she had spoken to us the consequences we would be expected to hold her accountable to, it seemed like a major loss to me to even contemplate the thought of ending her short life after all she had done for us in the past fortnight alone. I knew there was nothing I could do that would match the magnitude of what she'd accomplished so far; from saving me from my grief over Bella Swan and ultimately my life had I left America and sought the assistance of the Volturi to standing against a recently initiated wolf pup of the infamous Quileute tribe. It made me curious to see what was yet to come in her future, considering how close she had been to losing it all last night.

It had been after Carlisle had issued his decision, which had been backed by the majority, that Rosalie would take a brief reprieve from Forks and head to our cousins in Alaska with Emmett, that Alice had insisted we could not tell Adelaide how her human life had almost reached its conclusion had she not intervened with the oath. From Alice's visions of the many futures that could have occurred while Adelaide was confronting Rosalie, I had watched as they slipped away like sand between my sister's fingers the longer the blonde vampire had her prey pinned to the broken piano. It was why she had interrupted the escalating confrontation with the oath, the first of three futures that would permit Adelaide to remain alive as a human. The second future, the one I had caught mere glimpses of, had shown the moment Rosalie had lost her patience and bit the human, almost tearing through her neck with Adelaide incapable of fighting her off as she screamed mutely for us to help her. In the background, I knew Esme would have taken herself and Jasper out of the house to prevent a frenzy once blood started flowing. Emmett, Carlisle and I would have done everything in our power to dislodge Rosalie, and once that was accomplished, Alice would have collected her, holding the girl to her chest while putting pressure on the fatal neck injury. Adelaide would have been gasping for air as her system went into shock, her emerald green eyes filled with raw panic as she watched the predator who sought her immediate death. I didn't need to see any more of that future to know it would have been a difficult turn, if not exceptionally traumatic, for her to go through, one we could only try to help her with. The third vision had ended with the human's death by Rosalie's hand, whether she closed her fingers around her neck, bit her…it didn't matter. Alice had foreseen us having to move before dawn, Adelaide's body buried as far away as possible to avoid suspicion falling on us.

 _"…_ _we better get moving…"_

 _"_ _Is Edward back already…?"_

My mind mentally shied away from the thought of seeing Adelaide Carmichael, her emerald green irises no longer capable of perceiving anything around her. I took a deep breath as I had before, forcing myself to focus on the task of regaining the momentum from my earlier good humour, reminding myself that she was still alive, her heart still bet against her ribs as I'd heard it this morning. I gave myself another moment before I decided I should answer Adelaide's question about my return. I lifted one of my hands and placed it on the exact centre of the steering wheel, pushing down on it twice in quick succession. A quick scan of the human's thoughts showed me she had heard the response and was amused by it. I retrieved my hand and wrapped both of my arms around my chest, giving the illusion to anyone who walked too close that I was trying to stave off the worst of the mild chill that seemed more than able to surpass the heat from this morning. I knew my brother didn't mind the cold, but winter was his least favourite season. The bears he enjoyed hunting would start hibernating soon, which always seemed to put him in a low mood…I only hoped he was able to catch a grizzly or two while in Alaska to tide him over.

 _"_ _Edward? You can stop daydreaming now…"_

 _"_ _And remember to unlock the car…"_

With a sigh at my sister's blasé comment, I returned my attention to Charlie Swan's house to see the front door was in the process of being opened by one of the women. The first person to exit was my favourite sister, who was now dressed far more casually with the clothes she had chosen before travelling to Phoenix with Jasper this morning. Her black hair had been restyled to include her favourite diamond hairpins, an early wedding gift given to her from Esme and Carlisle when she had originally gotten married to Jasper Whitlock. Alice sidestepped to the left of the wooden doorframe gracefully, adjusting the belt of her winter coat as if preparing herself for the short walk to the car. With that completed, she looked away from the front door to glower at me, her dark eyes glittering with humour as I complied with her request to unlock the car.

"Why would he do that?" a familiar voice murmured softly, the sound slightly louder than the drizzle of rain.

I looked away from the locks in the car to return my attention to the two women, my interest piqued when I noticed it had been Adelaide who had posed the question once she had exited the house to stand out on the patio. Her thin body was partially turned to allow her close the front door while also permitting her to continue her conversation with Alice, who was now leaning against the wooden panelling next to the door, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You'll just have to ask him about it yourself someday, but I guarantee it will be one hell of a story," my sister responded with a faint smile playing on her lips as she watched the human, before her forehead puckered in consternation, "just don't ask to hear the rest today. That is, if you don't mind waiting?"

Adelaide's body stiffened like Esme's had when she had first noticed my presence, and it took a moment before she nodded her head slightly in response to the request posed to her. The reaction garnered my curiosity, but her thoughts were focused on locking the door to prevent it being burgled while we were out. The fear of being the victim of a robbery seemed to be prominent in her mind, as she reminded herself of the handful of times she had heard people breaking into her respective homes. Even though this house was owned by the Chief of Police, and the locals kept a subconscious watch on the place, I doubt Alice nor I could offer the human reassurances on this matter.

Once the door was securely locked and Adelaide had tested the handle to make sure it didn't give, she set the keys into a handbag Alice had bought for her recently. She sighed softly to herself before smiling to my sister, putting out her good arm for her to interlock her own with. The action seemed to catch Alice by surprise before she took it in hers and the pair descended the stairs and into the rain. There was no rush on the women to reach the car, the drizzle was not something a person would consider overwhelming. Halfway to the Volvo was the moment Alice chose to incline her head on the human's bruised shoulder, allowing me the opportunity to comprehend how close in height they both were, with Adelaide being little over an inch taller than my sister while in high heels.

With a brighter smile on Alice's lips as she cast a fleeting glance in my general direction, she leaned close to Adelaide's ear to whisper something to her that seemed to alleviate the tension she had felt at her memories of insecurity. The words spoken were far too low in volume for me to comprehend, but I was grateful to hear Adelaide's melodic laughter as she squeezed Alice's arm in comradery, her cheeks glowing slightly with a light blush that could have been easily mistaken as a reaction to the cold. I had to admit to myself as I admired the exchange that I was glad to see Alice being her usual exuberant self again, having known for some time that she had also been devastated by Bella's premature death back in May. Perhaps Adelaide had done more than she had originally set out to do when she'd left Phoenix, and was now helping us both through our individual griefs, which was more than my family could have ever asked of her. I found myself smiling at the thought as my sister stepped in front of Adelaide, unlinking their arms before opening the front passenger door, motioning for her to take the seat beside me for the trip ahead.

"Adelaide, you should take the front seat," Alice insisted, her voice light as she watched the human's nervousness, "I'll sit in the back."

"Are you sure, Alice?"

"Definitely," my sister responded with a laugh.

Without another word being spoken between them, Alice quickly opened the backseat and clambered inside, buckling herself into the middle seat before placing both of her arms down between the passenger's and driver's seats, her chin on her wrists as she looked to the girl who still stood outside.

"Okay then," Adelaide murmured as she turned herself to take her seat beside me, catching the door's handle as she readjusted herself to face the front of the car before pulling it closed.

I watched silently as she released the air she had been holding in, giving herself a moment to relax her bruised body into the Volvo's leather seat. Her smile brightened significantly as she peered over at me from underneath her lashes. I found her emerald green irises were dazzling to me, enticingly captivating, that I had to take a deep breath before forcing myself to look away, her beautiful scent from earlier was at the forefront of my mind but had intensified by her proximity. I closed my eyes to make sure I still had control over the monster, only to find he was nowhere in sight as I restarted the engine blind. I opened my eyes once I'd done that much to see Adelaide had leaned closer and was focusing her attention on the stereo before laughing softly, a sound that made me curious to know what had made her giddy.

"What is it?" I asked the young women, putting the car into reverse to face the hill that would descend into town, "what's so funny?"

"Is this Coldplay's new album?" she asked in response, and I nodded while shifting gears, not seeing how it was connected, "I bought this CD before I left Phoenix two weeks ago, but I left it in my car when it was taken to the mechanic by Alistair."

"Hmm…" I murmured, knowing now she was laughing at the innocent coincidence, "do you have a favourite song on it yet?"

" _Viva la Vida_ ," she answered instantly, and as I started the car moving forward, I took one hand off the steering wheel to seek out her song for her, turning up the volume to make sure she could hear it better.

 _"_ _One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me and I discovered that my castle stand on pillars of sand…"_

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips as Adelaide Carmichael started to sing along to her favourite Coldplay song. She had a sweet melodic voice, both calm and gentle, that it seemed to be on the same level as that of a revered angel. When the music delved into the instrumental accompaniment I had admired when I had first listened to this song, I watched out of the corner of my eye as the young girl lightly bobbed her head in rhythm to the tune, the fingers of her right-hand drumming carefully against her leg while she hummed. Without truly giving the action much thought, I found myself mimicking her, only with my fingers completing the beat against the steering wheel and my voice being used as a simple harmony to hers. When my sister grew silent in the backseat, I looked at her through the rearview mirror, and was greeted by her silent laughter, her dull golden eyes melting with amusement as she watched us. It was clear from her thoughts that my prior gladness for her return was not one-sided, and like the rest of my family, she was glad I had come back from the brink of insanity relatively unscathed. She placed one of her hands on my shoulder, squeezing the appendage slightly before leaning her head down on her arms to watch our companion.

Once the song had reached its inevitable conclusion and the next track on the album began playing, I turned down the volume as Adelaide started laughing again, the sound carefree and innocent. The emotions behind it were intoxicating to Alice and I, and the only comparison I could think of was Jasper's own reaction to my good humour prior to our impromptu hunting trip. It made the two of us feel lovely and warm as if we were lucky enough to be in the presence of the sun itself. With a faint chuckle from me, I returned my attention to the road, and noticed that we were exceptionally close to a familiar used bookstore, which I could readily recall belonging to an elderly widow by the name of Cynthia Hathaway.

 _"_ _I haven't seen that before…."_

I looked to Adelaide as I heard her fleeting thought on the building, only to see she was appraising it with what one might consider a longing gaze. Did this mean she was an avid book lover? Could her interests in literature exceed the classics I had caught a glimpse of her reading before her scheduled trip to Forks? What other things did she like to read in her free time?

"Adelaide, what are you thinking?" I queried, catching a faint glance from her before she returned her attention to the bookstore.

"Do you know if they have any good books in there?" she asked, using her index finger to hover precariously over the windscreen to point at the building, and I looked towards it as if I was just noticing its existence for myself.

"Carlisle and I go into it from time to time to browse their extensive collection," I replied after a moment, and saw her smile brighten at the news, "would you like to stop and have a look before we went shopping, Adelaide?"

"I'd love to," she murmured enthusiastically, her eyes twinkling with that otherworldly glow, "is that okay? You're not in any rush to go back to your house, are you?"

"Not today," I answered with a chuckle before adjusting the indicator.

Once the lights overhead had shifted their colours and the traffic heading into the town centre had slowed down to a trickle, I pressed my foot lightly on the accelerator to turn the silver car towards the old red-brick building that resided on the corner of the crossroads, a rusted sign swinging haphazardly in the breeze to announce to any passerby that it was in fact; a bookshop. Hidden behind a large line of overgrown green shrubs was a small road that led towards the back of the establishment for deliveries as well as customer parking. It was from local gossip when I had last been attending school that I'd heard Cynthia Hathaway had purchased the adjoining land from her father-in-law shortly after her late husband's death to build the space into a parking lot, her unsuccessful attempt at enticing more of the locals to visit her store during their travels. However, as I pulled into the gravelled lot that had a considerable number of potholes in it from the recent storm, I was momentarily taken aback by how desolate it appeared. There was only one other car in the entire site, and it was a faded red Toyota that belonged to the owner herself since she had chosen to live on the outskirts of town.

Had it always been this quiet when Carlisle and I had visited the store?

I pondered that silent query as I pulled into a parking space that was relatively close to the concrete path that led to the front door as well as to an adjoining large stone wall that could offer Alice and I some additional cover from any passing witnesses to our oddness, not that I felt our 'extra' abilities would be needed for this particular trip. I lifted the handbrake before removing the keys from the ignition, the radio falling silent as I let my hands rest lightly on my lap while I considered how much, not excluding the bookstore, had changed since I'd been catatonic. What had I missed in the last four months since Bella had died?

I knew from the conversations I'd overheard recently, when no one truly thought I was paying attention, that my family had been stuck at a standstill for as long as I'd been grieving, waiting for my eventual return to our reality or my untimely departure to Volterra to join Bella in the afterlife. They had remained beside me or within the immediate vicinity, keeping their eyes on me and any decisions I considered making to end my misery, which hadn't given them the time to do as they pleased: from Rosalie rebuilding or modifying the cars currently in our garage on a whim to Carlisle buying new works of art or even a new book to read during the long nights since we couldn't sleep. With a heavy heart, I knew that even though they had decided to act as they had on their own prerogative, it was my fault and I had to apologise to them, knowing they deserved better than that from me. I was mentally preparing myself for the task ahead, thinking I'd start with my favourite sister as she was in the vicinity, when I heard the backdoor close with a faint click of the lock engaging as she flitted away from the car towards the concrete path. She cast me one look from over her shoulder, her smile gentle before she picked up the pace and disappeared behind the hedge.

 _"_ _You don't need to apologise to us, Edward…"_

 _"_ _That's what families do for each other…"_

"Everything will be fine in the end, Edward," Adelaide murmured from my right, "but if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here..."

I had no words in my mind that I could use to truly convey my gratitude at her suggestion, nor how I could properly explain to another person how I felt about the last four months of my life. I looked over at her to see she was watching me, her emerald green eyes sincere as she offered me a sweet smile. I nodded my head slowly as I got out of the car and flitted to Adelaide's side, before opening the passenger door to help her out, having already seen her minor struggle at Charlie's. By the looks of it, she'd been in the process of doing just that herself before my arrival, and seemed slightly surprised to see me there. With a smile that could have mirrored hers in that moment, I extended my hand out to her and watched as she assessed the limb before taking it carefully in hers. As she joined me outside the vehicle and the cool air circled us, I felt my earlier low mood melt away and wondered briefly if she had used her ability on me once more. With a faint shake of her head, it felt like she was answering my question without speaking a single word aloud.

"Thank you for helping me," she whispered softly as I locked up the car against any potential criminals.

"You're more than welcome," I replied honestly, as we stepped away from the Volvo, her hand still held lightly in mine as I guided her towards the concrete path, which seemed to shimmer in small patches from the recent rainfall.

"Do you know what type of books this shop sells exactly?" Adelaide asked, "or rather, is there a certain genre that the people of Forks prefer reading over all others?"

"Hmm…from what I remember of my last visit here, it had a bit of everything," I answered, slowing down my stride to stay close to her side and the odd energy that radiated around her, "Carlisle seemed to like their historical texts while I normally bought anything that caught my interest for longer than a minute."

"That sounds promising," she stated with a faint, melodic laugh for me, her green eyes sparkling with amusement as her shoulder brushed lightly against my upper arm while we continued towards the shop in companionable silence.

It was only as we reached the overgrown line of shrubs, their flowers no longer blooming, that I became aware of a warm electrical current that seemed to exchange between us with the briefest of contact, only to be intensified significantly by our still connected hands. As with the car on the drive here, the current warmed me to my core, reminding me of days when I had been human and lying out in the sun. I peered down at her delicate face, curious to know if she could sense the same sensation and was as moved by it as I was, only to see she was watching me again, her emerald green eyes shimmering with their otherworldly glow while her smile brightened. In answer to my silent question, she gently squeezed my hand as a pale blush worked its way up into her cheeks, making her appear more innocent and angelic to me than before. Like earlier when I had discovered her beautiful fragrance on my leather jacket while running home, I couldn't quite comprehend my reaction to her, and why it felt so comfortable and easy to be in her company, but it made me hopeful.

I wished to speak to her about this new discovery of mine and how it made me feel, just to see what she would think of it, when Alice decided once more to intervene by clearing her throat loudly, drawing my attention away from the young human. I glanced to my sister with a sigh, curious to know what she'd wanted from me, only to notice that she hadn't been paying either of us the slightest bit of attention. Her entire focus was set clearly on a silver windchime that someone, most likely Cynthia, had hung over the front door to announce the arrival of any potential customers. With the door held open firmly by my sister, the breeze that circled around the three of us and the rusted sign made the windchime sway.

"If you continue to walk as slowly as you are, you'll both let all the warmth out," she murmured dreamily, shaking out her head after a moment to peek at us from under her lashes, which earned a light laugh from Adelaide and I in response.

It was the odd times like this that made Alice my favourite sister…

"Oh…well, we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we, Adelaide?" I asked my companion conspiratorially as she offered me a knowing smile before we both lengthened our paces to reach Alice before she could voice another complaint about the possible influx of chilly air I could already hear in her thoughts.

"Adelaide?" my sister murmured as we entered the misleadingly large establishment, and I kept my hold on Adelaide's hand as she squeezed my fingers tentatively, "are you alright? Do you feel ill?"

"Holy shit," was her response to Alice's queries, and I glanced over my shoulder to see her eyes had widened infinitely to allow her to take in the sight before her.

Alice walked in behind the young girl, curious to know the reason behind her reaction, closing the door gently with a faint sound rising from the windchimes announcing our entrance. I watched, bemused at her quick reaction, as my sister returned her attention to the windchime, appearing captivated by it and the tune it made. Once I could move my focus away from Alice for a moment, I felt like I was seeing the inside of the bookstore for the first time, and silently voiced the same exclamation as Adelaide had at the increased selection. Bookcases had been installed recently and were arranged to take three lines of books each, small stacks forming where there was no more room to be found, the same way Carlisle had arranged the library in his Chicago home back in 1918. Near the cookery section, with her body bent over a different stack of books, I could make out the small shape of Ms Hathaway, who cast us all one look before returning to her work.

Regretfully, I released Adelaide's warm hand, her fingers grazing mine before she was out of reach and I moved towards the music section, knowing it would be unfair to drag her around the floorspace with me. A strange feeling overcame me, like I had lost part of myself with the break of contact, but I shook my head out and focused on what might have been upgraded in this section. Alice ran at an impatient human pace to the corner upstairs that supplied some of the latest fashion design books on the market, from how one would be expected to make clothes from scratch to what colours could go together according to the alternating seasons. I could vaguely hear her fingers moving along their dusty spines while I pondered an unfinished manuscript, someone's attempt at an upbeat melody that was missing a considerable number of notes. Perhaps I could work on this when I found myself with writer's block on the lullaby.

"I could work with this…" I commented to myself as I collected it and wandered over to the medical texts.

Near the back of one overweighed bookcase in the middle, I managed to locate an outdated book from the mid-1940s that depicted tortuous practises on wiling patients, which would often be considered barbaric by today's medical standards and the staff who had studied these as historical texts in their various colleges or universities over the years. The technology had quite clearly advanced exponentially since the second World War, with an allowance of seven decades for the change in doctors' knowledge. As I scanned through one procedure, I could remember even now the days Carlisle had returned home from work and complained to Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I about the machinery he had been ordered to use by his superiors, implying it was responsible for more deaths than the war could cause. It was only as I flipped through the pages, my eyes taking in almost everything, that I finally understood what he meant in greater detail.

"Hey, did you manage to find anything of interest?" Alice asked softly as she appeared at my side, three large books in her arms and held close to her chest in a vice-like grip.

"Two," I replied after I had closed over the text, tucking it under my arm alongside the unfinished manuscript, "did Adelaide not find anything for herself?"

"I haven't gone looking for her yet," my sister announced in her sing-song voice, looking behind me as she spoke, "to be perfectly honest, I lost sight of her when I went upstairs to find these, and presumed she might still be with you…"

I had chosen to let go of her delicate hand to allow her the opportunity to explore the shop floor at her own leisure, but knowing now that neither my sister nor I had been keeping an eye on her, especially after what had already happened at our house, made my heart feel exceptionally heavy inside the confines of my chest. I was unable to speak, and considered it irrational of me to presume Adelaide Carmichael could have been injured in the short amount of time when we had both been otherwise occupied. I forced myself to remain calm as I turned slowly on the heel of my leather shoe to look in the general direction Alice seemed focused on.

There was a small path, which happened to be bordered on either side by numerous stacks of both old and new books. I knew it would ultimately lead us both to Cynthia's office where she kept her files, the stacks with unsorted literature and from Carlisle's own wanderings in search of something for Esme, the romance collection. I tried to appear inconspicuous as I sniffed the air quickly, picking up traces of peonies and vanilla that was a perfect match to the fragrance that still clung to my leather jacket. Though it was unreasonable, knowing the young human hadn't left the store and was safely still within its four walls made me feel at ease. She was still safe, and that news served to lessen the weight on my heart. With a half-smile on my lips, I took a small step away from my sister to guide us both down the worn path towards the back of the shop where the scent seemed to be far more concentrated. It was as I was nearing the door to the stacks, the sound of Cynthia rummaging through the books audible to my ears, that I located the young girl, or rather, I spotted the top of her head amide the piles of romance novels.

"Adelaide?" I asked her softly, approaching slowly only to notice that she had stretched out her legs into a wide V shape along the wooden floorboards, making it clear to anyone who noticed her that she was a gymnast at a minimum, "did you manage to find any interesting books?"

"Just…give me one more minute please," she murmured dreamily, as I took note that she had placed her broken arm near her chest to lift her upper body while she flipped through the pages of a book that she, or Cynthia, had opened and set down in front of her to read.

"Of course."

I smiled fondly at her request for more time, and took it as a chance to once more notice how young she seemed to appear in that moment as she rested in the darkened corner of the bookshop. Her white blonde hair cascaded like beautiful silk curtains on either side of her pale face that appeared more like porcelain than ivory today. Her lips seemed to move slowly to form the words that the author had written on the page of the book she was reading, her mind painting the picture of a doctor dancing with a graceful woman in an empty ballroom of his extensive estate. For one moment, their images shifted until I could see Carlisle and Esme, both of them waltzing when I had returned to the family house after my rebellion. However, my attention was drawn away from the scene of the dancers by Alice as she nudged my arm repeatedly before pointing to our companion's legs.

It seemed that in the time she had been out of sight, she had found a substantial number of books to entertain herself with. Adelaide had placed over a dozen novels or textbooks at odd angles and braced each of them against her hips, thighs and calves to act as placeholders in lieu of a bookmark. Set approximately a foot behind her back were two stacks of books with a variety of titles and genres, which made me curious to know if she had put them there on purpose or if Ms Hathaway had placed the books on the ground once she had started running out of space on the elaborate wooden shelves.

"Ah…there you are, dearie. I almost walked past you again!" Cynthia commented with an indulgent smile on her lips, her voice reminding me of a grandmother's, as she lowered herself carefully to hold out a thin cream book to the young girl, "I knew I had seen at least one copy in the shop, but my late husband Edgar was the one who kept the records and deliveries up-to-date. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting out here, dearie."

"There's really no need to apologise, Ms Hathaway, I was more than happy to sit here reading," Adelaide enthused as she sat back and reached out for the offered book with her good hand, "thank you for searching for it. I'm glad I finally managed to locate it."

"You're very welcome. Call me if you need me to look for something else of interest," the widow replied as she stood up straight once more, her back cracking slightly from the strain as she wandered up to the front of the shop and towards the tills.

As she disappeared from sight, my sister and I lowered ourselves to our knees at almost the same time to look at Adelaide Carmichael, watching quietly as she tilted her head to the side slightly to consider the book she'd been given. After a moment of contemplation, she set the novel carefully on the ground and flipped through its pages, the illustrations depicting scenes with brightly painted red balloons and yellow bears and their ceramic pots of honey. It took me a second longer than it should have to remember the bear had a name and that he lived quite happily with his collection of friends in the Hundred Acre Woods. I could still remember, however vaguely, when my mother had read me some of his fantastical tales of adventure before turning out the lights in my bedroom. Her arm had been around my body as her long brown hair, then out of any styling she'd had that day, tickled my neck as she moved. As she'd told me the stories, she had given each individual character a different voice and accent to the best of her ability, that it made all of them come to life for me on the page. It had been the one time of day I had looked forward to most…

 _"…_ _if there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever…"_

If I had somehow still possessed the capability to shed tears during times of remembered sadness such as this, I was certain I would have cried for the mother I had lost back in 1918 to the Spanish Influenza, and who I hadn't known, at the time, had begged for Carlisle Cullen to save me from her inescapable fate. For one moment, I wished I could go back and hug her to me, particularly on the day I'd mentioned my intentions to join the army when I eventually turned eighteen. I would tell her how much I loved her and how grateful I was to her for making me the man I was today, with the added guidance from both Esme and Carlisle. As a boy, she had been the one to take care of me when my father was away at work each day, had been the one to read me stories before I went to bed each night, or listened to my exaggerated tales of woe when I had returned from my piano lessons or my tutors.

"Edward?" a familiar voice whispered close to my right as a faint echo of falling books clattered noisily along the floor below us, "please…say something…"

I opened my mouth, but no words managed to come out as I tried to gather my thoughts. In my memory, I could see my mother as she took a seat beside me and opened the book for me to see the illustrations, before pointing to each of the characters before she spoke for them. As I returned to the present gradually, I wasn't sure I could truly explain to those around me what the beautiful drawings of Winnie the Pooh and his famous adventures meant to me as a boy. When I recalled my mother, alive and well, it made my heart ache around the edges as my body unconsciously decided to tremble from the force of unshed tears.

"Edward?" Alice croaked, and I took a deep breath to answer her this time, though I wasn't sure what I would say.

 _"_ _I miss my mother…"_

It was only as I attempted to regain my composure and earlier levity that I felt something wrap around my ribs gently, offering me a warm sense of comfort. The fragrance of peonies and vanilla was far more concentrated, and once I had acknowledged that, I found it anchored me back to my reality, to my home in Forks and to the Cullen family who had been there for me since 1918. With a sigh, I lifted my arms which had fallen to my sides, and held the object closer to me, hearing what could only be considered a faint sound of relief escape from between their lips. I blinked away my memories temporarily as I had this morning and focused on the variety of books that lay scattered and discarded on the floor, ones I recalled having once rested against our companion's legs while she read about a dance between a doctor and an unknown woman. I looked down at my chest, curiosity getting the best of me, as I saw Adelaide Carmichael had moved herself forward to hold me, her head resting lightly over my heart as she hummed a sweet lullaby I had not heard before under her breath. When the worst of my trembling had ceased, I watched as she turned her face slightly to look up at me with those otherworldly emerald green eyes, her smile inviting and gentle.

"I am sorry for your loss, Edward," she murmured softly, and I found myself easily mirroring her smile once more.

I took one of my hands away from her back and ran it lightly across her cheek. She sighed softly before inclining her face to rest along my palm, the faint blush that stained her skin warming my skin for a moment.

"Thank you, Adelaide," I whispered as we both leaned away at approximately the same time, however her hand found mine and held it tight.

There was something truly beautiful and innocent to the human, and it made me wonder as I had before why the monster within me was not interested in hurting her. If anything, it mentally shied away from the possibility and sought only to keep her safe. The stray thought made me curious as I glanced over to Alice who was smiling to herself, her eyes unfocused as she saw a flickering image of my meadow in her vision. The sun was shining lightly on the greenery, the flowers were in bloom and there was a gentle breeze circling the peaceful location. Before I could see anymore, Alice returned her attention to what was in front of her and to Adelaide who was wiping her eyes carefully with the side of her cast.

"Alice? Could you help me sort these?" Adelaide queried, her voice no louder than a whisper, as she looked over the books that had failed to hold her place when she had moved to hug me.

"Sure thing, Adelaide," my sister responded as she crawled forward on her hands and knees to gather half of the discarded novels, "out of curiosity, what were you reading before Cynthia gave you Winnie the Pooh? Was it any good?"

"Hmm...?" our companion murmured as she looked to the space near my knees where the romance still remained open and legible, "it was a love story between an exceptionally successful doctor and his only housemaid, who just happened to be an ex-patient of his from when he worked in London. Everything, from their basic interactions, her scorn of his inability to remember her name after a decade of no contact, how he acts around her when she announces her life-altering illness, it all suggests that they should break up and try again with someone else entirely. However, from what I've read so far of their story, they're trying their best to defy the odds. They have more faith that their relationship will work out in the end, and know deep down that they are both soulmates and it isn't something one person can squander. After they dance together, preparing for an upcoming social event, she says, _'he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same…_ '"

There was a serene smile playing on Adelaide's lips as she remembered their graceful waltz across the wooden floorboards of the doctor's extensive ballroom. The housemaid had been given the most elaborate gown to wear for the occasion, a fact that had caused her some discomfort when she felt she couldn't reciprocate. However, his tender reassurances that her love for him, one that had blossomed once he knew her truth about the illness, was more than he could have asked for, and giving her these gifts was his way of bringing her into his life. I wondered briefly if he would end up giving her too much and she would refuse…perhaps I could borrow the romance once Adelaide was finished reading it to see how the story ended. Would the pair fall even deeper in love or would she walk away to seek an easier life?

I was returned to reality as Adelaide held out the story to Alice, who happened to already be in possession of the Winnie the Pooh novel. The child's story looked small and unused in comparison to the romance, and I was curious to know why the young girl had been seeking it. Was it of sentimental value or was there a tale pertaining to that story she couldn't quite shake herself free of?

"Is the right stack the ones you want to keep on this visit?" Alice asked softly as she set the two books on top of an already unsteady structure, "what about the left set?"

At my sister's curious words, one's that had run through my own mind, Adelaide looked over her left shoulder at the equally unstable collection of discarded books to consider them for a moment. It was from her thoughts that I discerned her motive for dismissing them stemmed from one of two possible reasons: she had either read their tales before over the years or someone had mentioned them to her in passing and told her they weren't good stories. It seemed a shame for a person to ruin the stories for her in that way, not allowing her the opportunity to form her own opinions on the matter.

"What about this one?" my sister queried to draw the human's attention from her internal commentary to the book sorting that was currently taking place on the floor of the bookshop.

The novel in Alice's alabaster hands was thin with a pale, mint green cover, the title faded and unintelligible to even vampire eyes, though it managed to hold Adelaide's interest for a mere second as she considered if she wanted to continue reading the tragedy before shaking her head slightly in response.

"It's the story of a young boy who is trying to find his estranged mother after they were separated during the first World War when he was sent off to the countryside with his cousins," she murmured dreamily to us, as she took the novel carefully from Alice to flip through the pages, before placing it carefully on the left side, "the ending is undoubtedly tragic, but the reader could find it predictable, considering the amount of effort the boy put into his searches. He eventually grows up, has a family and dies from a terminal disease before he can find his mother's current home. In the end, it turns out she was looking for him at the same time with better resources and results. The very last paragraph has her putting white roses on his grave once his family has moved away from the funeral service, and wishing they had found each other before he'd died, and that they could have had more time together had she not sent him away…"

As she shook her head once more, her willowy white blonde curls swayed around her thin body as if she considered the conclusion of the boy's tale to be a touch too cliché for her liking, and I briefly wondered if that meant she preferred books that came with unexpected twists and turns for their characters, or if it came to a romance, someone defying what should be for their significant other half, no matter the cost, physical or mental, to themselves. It was as I contemplated that thought that I reached forward on my knees to collect a book both Adelaide and Alice had seemingly forgotten about.

The pages were dusty and yellowed from age with an intriguing collection of handwritten comments in the margins by an unknown, but clearly intelligent, medical student. The title of the book was easier to read than the tragedy's had been, and informed me that it had once belonged to a prestigious medical university in Europe, the original publication dating back to the early 1960s. The page Adelaide had left it open on while it had been braced against her upper left thigh, and which seemed to be a topic that had caught her interest, contained a more than adequately detailed chapter on the outbreak of the Spanish Influenza and the people who had suffered through the disease until their untimely demise. Had my history intrigued that much, that she felt a desire to learn more about how I had come to the attention of a humane vampire?

 _"…_ _in the course of a few months from 1918-19, the Spanish Influenza was responsible for more deaths than the…first World War…"_

"Did you plan on purchasing all of these books today?" I asked her softly, glancing up from the student's notes monetarily to see her face out of curiosity.

"Hmm…no, not all of them. I was thinking of buying a few of them today and coming back another day before I returned to Phoenix to see what else there was," Adelaide answered with a smile as she glanced over her shoulder again at the right stack which Alice had her hand on to keep it from falling, "I don't think there will be enough room in the car between these and the shopping if I bought everything that caught my interest for _longer than a minute_ ," the last few words were said with a sly, playful glance in my direction as she reminded me of my own words, "also, I don't think Charlie, no matter how nice he has been to me since the incident, would appreciate it if I started a book collection up in Bella's old bedroom."

"I'm just making sure," Alice stated as she looked to the stack of novels she was keeping upright with her right palm, "it's only this collection you're interested in? There are no books in the left pile you wanted to grab too before we leave?"

"Just those ones, Alice," she replied before shyly glancing at me from under her lashes, her eyes shimmering like emeralds in the dim light, "and that medical text you have in your hands, Edward."

"You are aware that this book is out of date?" I asked as I closed the volume over to show her the weathered spine, the publication year visible at the bottom, "and if you were writing a paper for college, this could only be used as a reference to old techniques rather than what most professionals would consider common practise now?"

"I knew those particular facts when I first picked it up, but it still managed to pique my curiosity with a few choice topics the author covered," she said thoughtfully, and I held the book out to her where she set it on top of the tottering stack of books that now required Alice to use both of her hands to keep upright. I wasn't sure if Adelaide's ears were sensitive enough to hear my sister's low decibel growl, but it served to make me laugh as I pondered how she had failed to see this as a possible outcome for our future.

With a smile playing on my lips at her explanation after the laughter had died down to quieter level, I took a deep breath as I got off the floor to move slowly towards Alice, aware that Ms Hathaway was still watching us as she waited at the till for our purchases. I managed to help my favourite sister as she divided the books evenly between us without letting a single text fall to the floor, before setting her own three on top of her half of the human's collection. As she sighed in relief, she pushed herself up to her feet and made it seem as though she was struggling under the weight of the books, though I knew from her thoughts she wished to hold them all in the palm of one hand and offer Adelaide her other one to help her off the floor. I followed her example and while we'd both been occupied with the task at hand, the young girl had taken the opportunity to nudge the left stack of dismissed novels towards a darkened corner of the shop floor to avoid it becoming a trip hazard for the next person who wandered aimlessly down this way in search of their next read.

It was as Alice and I returned our attention to Adelaide as she tried to push herself off the floor to join us before we walked to the till, that we noticed how she seemed to hold her broken left arm closer to her chest, cradling it where she could with her right. There was a spark of pain in her thoughts that seemed to focus itself around her wrist, which she knew would eventually move higher up her arm to the break itself. Alice nodded for me to assist our companion before I put the books on my palm as my sister had wished to do, and with her as lookout for Cynthia Hathaway, I put my other hand out to Adelaide who stared at it for a moment as she had when she had gotten out of the Volvo before. She put her right into it and I helped her to her feet where she brushed against my chest. Her heart was hammering erratically inside her chest as she peered up into my eyes,

"Are you alright, Adelaide?" I asked softly as her eyes teared up slightly, and I moved my hand out of hers to put my arm around her trembling form, "just take a deep breath, the pain will subside soon."

She nodded her head slowly against my chest as Alice stage-juggled her books to avoid Cynthia's shrewd gaze, her mouth moving as if to form a conversation with either our companion or myself, her eyebrows raising slightly as if something we'd said had annoyed her. The act stopped when the widow heard a shelf of books collapse near the front of the shop and went to investigate it, which gave Alice the opportunity to put her free hand out Adelaide's head, smoothing out her hair where the hairband had failed to hold it.

"Edward's right, just take a deep breath," my sister whispered as Adelaide nodded once more, "how about we go buy these books and sit in the car for a moment? Your pain medication is in your bag if I remember correctly."

"Okay," Adelaide croaked as she leaned back, her eyes slightly bloodshot from crying.

She wiped her cheeks gently with her cast before looking at us both, noticing then that her books were divided between Alice and I. She opened her mouth to offer to help with the burden, before closing it, her gaze moving to my arm where I had tucked my two books when I had gone looking for her.

"I could carry those for you," Adelaide murmured, and I knew she wanted a distraction from her arm.

I used my free hand to catch the manuscript and the medical text I had picked up for myself and held them out to her, where she cradled them close to her chest. Alice nudged my shoulder a moment later to inform me Cynthia was returning to the tills and would be able to see us acting abnormally if we didn't alter our holds on the books. I pretended to struggle, as did Alice once more, before I motioned for Adelaide to proceed us both. We took our time navigating the thin strip of path uncovered by novels or children's stories before we reached our destination of the till space, where Cynthia stood waiting, her excitement at the sale clearly stamped across her forehead as she quickly scanned her eyes over everything. With a false smile plastered to her lips, she began scanning everything through the register to mark what would be missing and would need to be replaced. The pricing was her own, she could come up with any number on the spot and expect it to be paid by her customers.

 _"…_ _I don't think, in the past twenty years since I opened this shop with Edgar, that I ever sold as many books before…"_

 _"…_ _maybe a small adjustment to the price should be a requirement…two dollars extra for each book…"_

 _"…_ _it's not as if the Cullen family, especially their father, can't afford it…"_

I gritted my teeth, the sound only audible to Alice who placed her hand carefully on my upper arm, as I listened to Ms Hathaway's thoughts. It wasn't as if she required the extra money, not that we would notice its absence, but it was the intention, the one that made her feel entitled, to allow herself this opportunity to be greedy, that grated on my nerves. It had never been a secret that our family had wealth at our fingertips, with most people we came across, especially at school, muttering the words _'rich bastards'_ under their breaths as descriptions for us. I took a deep breath to centre myself, knowing it would do no good to aggravate the widow by telling her I could see her thoughts as clear as day.

I followed her calculations for the books as she wrote them out on a piece of paper in front of Adelaide, who had pain lines etched into the corners of her eyes as she watched the woman. Without her addition of two dollars a book, the total came to one hundred and eight dollars, but with the extra 'handling' fee, it reached one hundred and fifty dollars even. I looked over at the two women to see Adelaide was trembling again, her body swaying slightly as Alice gently touched her arm.

"Hey, are you alright?" my sister asked Adelaide, who didn't seem to hear her.

"Just a little dizzy," she whispered in response, her voice weak as she fell forward, her good hand stuck out to catch herself.

There was a moment when time seemed to stand still. Ms Hathaway had looked up from her notebook to figure out what was happening with Adelaide, the girl in question had fallen forward and Alice was leaning into my space to prevent me from saving her. It was once my mind had comprehended this that time sped up once more. Alice's hand was tight on my arm, no noticeable difference to a human's eye, while Ms Hathaway had her arms around Adelaide's back as she coughed. The widow's thoughts went blank a second later as Alice tore out the page with our "quote" on it, that Adelaide pulled herself up with what one might consider a herculean effort. Her brow was damp and she seemed to be breathing slowly, her heart still racing against her ribs as my sister nudged the human towards me, where she braced her body against mine.

"Sorry about that, Ms Hathaway," Adelaide croaked, her voice breaking as she lifted her left arm to put her palm over my heart, "it just felt too warm all of a sudden."

"It's perfectly alright, dearie," the widow replied with her grandmotherly voice, "some air should see you right. Are you buying this lot together or separately?"

"Together," Alice answered without missing a beat, which didn't seem to sit well with our companion as she tried to catch her breath.

 _"_ _I should have stopped at an ATM and took out some cash…"_

 _"_ _It's not fair to do this to them…they're being too nice to me…"_

"Hmm…where did I put my notebook? I must have left it in the stacks again," Ms Hathaway commented with a faint but genuine laugh at her supposed carelessness, "how about we call it even at one hundred dollars?"

"Sounds good to me," my sister responded as she handed over a crisp bill from a roll she kept hidden in her pocket, "you wouldn't happen to have any bags we could put these books in? I heard it was supposed to rain soon and I'd hate to see them damaged…"

"Oh my!" Cynthia coughed as her hands fluttered underneath the counter to retrieve a handful of cream canvas bags, "I'll have to get more of these today, then."

As my sister and the widow divided and stacked the bags with our purchases, the logo for the bookstore faded on the side, I moved my left arm to carefully wrap it around Adelaide's body while she continued to shiver against me. Her thoughts were spiralling into one another as she tried to regain her earlier composure. I held her close to my side, and silently hoped that the leather jacket would be enough of a barrier between her and my cold skin to keep her warm until we could eventually escape to the car and its automated heaters. I felt the moment Adelaide turned her face to rest her right cheek near my heart, and I was astonished by the sudden warmth that seemed to radiate off her skin, mimicking a small percentage of what I'd felt of her fever the night before as she slept.

With my sister as my only witness to the action, I moved the side of my jacket away to let our companion rest herself against the thin material of the t-shirt I had decided to wear. Her sigh of relief was echoed in her thoughts as she nuzzled herself closer to me, and I adjusted my grip on her body to keep us both upright. Alice offered me a smile as they finally finished packing the novels away into five canvas bags, which we would later have to divide to determine who owned what from today's excursion.

"Edward, when you're ready, will you carry these two out to the car for me?" my sister queried in her normal voice, pulling me away from watching Adelaide's thoughts, only to see her golden eyes were glancing at our companion's face with concern, "I don't think I can hold any more than three."

"Of course, Alice, don't strain yourself," I commented, putting my free arm out for her to shuffle two lots of bags onto the empty space, her intent to secure our exit and offer Adelaide some fresh air clear in her thoughts as she nodded her head in my direction.

Alice caught the final two bags on the mismatched countertop before waving goodbye to a distracted Cynthia Hathaway, who had all but forgotten our existence in her desperate panic to purchase more canvas bags for her shop before the forecasted rain hit the small town of Forks later that afternoon. As her phone call continued, her words became rushed and the widow turned her back on us as she rushed down the aisle of books towards her office to discuss payment options for the rushed delivery, leaving us alone and unsupervised in the front of her store. As there was nothing else here for us to do, my sister decided to take the lead and navigated her way along the floorspace to reach the entrance. Once there, she held the door open for both Adelaide and I, the fore still huddled in against my side and taking deep, calming breaths desperately. I chose that moment to listen to her errant heartbeat which was working overtime. I wasn't given the opportunity to assess the situation fully as the windchime sounded behind me, announcing that Alice had exited directly behind me, where she slipped by my right side to stand in front of us, her eyes focused on Adelaide's pale features.

"Do you feel better now that we're outside? Should I get you some water?" my sister asked as she put her own hand carefully along Adelaide's cheek, while I looked down to see her eyes were closed, pain lines etched around their edges as she coughed into her cast.

"It never occurred to me…that it would be on par with anger…" the human murmured as she opened her eyes to look first at Alice before glancing up at me, "do you mind, before we go to Thriftway, could we sit down for a minute?"

"Sure," I answered as I ran my hand lightly along her side to soothe her, "Alice, could you get her some water while we wait?"

"Mind taking my books to the car when I do?"

Alice offered me a sweet smile as she lined the handles of her three bags on my right arm, her thoughts telling me there was only the one future for me and it had me doing as she asked. Without another word from her, she walked towards the car and once she was out of immediate sight of any possible witnesses, she began running towards the nearest convenience store. I sighed to myself as I adjusted my grip on Adelaide as we started walking forward, the electrical current coming back into focus and reminded me that I had wanted to speak to her about it. However, one look down at her drawn face and I knew to save those questions for later as I reached her side of the car. I opened her door and helped her sit down on the polyester seat before quickly putting all of the bags into the boot to allocate space for the groceries that would be set there later. Once that was done, I moved back to the human and knelt down on the concrete ground in front of her, catching her good hand in one of mine while I rested the other against her clammy cheek.

"You'll be fine in a few minutes, just take a deep breath," I whispered to her as she closed her eyes and sighed softly to herself, "are you sure you should go shopping when you feel like this?"

A faint, yet gentle, wave of calm caressed me where my hands touched her as Adelaide opened her eyes slowly to view me, a soft smile playing on her lips as she considered my question.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Edward," she murmured, leaning into my palm while the sparks of electricity seemed to increase in their rhythmic tempo, "but had I not already promised to cook Charlie's dinner tonight, I might have asked you to bring me back to the house. However, perhaps when I'm done the week's shopping and the kitchen is sufficiently stocked for all eventualities, I might take a quick nap before we go to your house to answer your father's questions. Does that sound like a suitable alternative?"

"It does," I said as Alice appeared by my side, crouched down on the concrete floor with a bottle of water held between her hands carefully, "just make sure you don't over-exert yourself, okay?"

"Will do."

Alice's thoughts, though now half-focused on the future of our companion, took note that Adelaide had seemingly perked up since we had left the immediate vicinity of the bookshop and Ms Hathaway. There was a faint colour to her cheeks as the cool air nipped at her skin while she took in a deep breath. Her emerald green eyes glowed as she watched the two of us assessing her condition, though there was a break in the stare when she glanced down at her left wrist as if remembering it had hurt while she had been discussing the novels amid her collection and some of their cliched tales of woe.

"Before we drive to Thriftway, you should take your medication," my sister commented as she returned to the present, handing the plastic bottle to the human.

Adelaide nodded her head slowly as she freed her good hand from my grip to take the offered drink, placing her broken one on my palm to retain some of the contact we'd had previously as she sipped the water.

"Could you get them from my handbag, please?" our companion asked my sister, who was already on her feet to reach between Adelaide and I to retrieve the bag and the tablets before presenting them to her like a gift, "thanks, Alice."

"No problem," Alice responded as she sat cross-legged on the floor with the handbag on her lap, "they'll kick in soon and your wrist will stop hurting."

Adelaide nodded her head as I held onto the water bottle for a moment while she swallowed the three tablets, which was followed by two mouthfuls of water to counteract their bitter aftertaste. Though I hadn't been to a hospital in over ninety years, I wondered briefly if I had pulled faces similar to the human when I had been given my medicine. Perhaps Carlisle would tell me if I had been repulsed by the drugs they'd given us for the pain, I might have to ask him out of curiosity. I was returned to the present when Adelaide looked back into my eyes, a faint smile on her lips as I took note that her heart had returned to that painfully slow beat of hers we now considered to be normal. Would our father need to intervene to increase her life expectancy as per Alice's request yesterday or would her heart eventually return to normal without surgical means?

"Do you want us to wait here until the tablets take effect," Alice began as she returned to her feet, "or would you like us to start driving towards Thriftway?"

"I think, the sooner the shopping is done, the faster I can go for a nap," Adelaide replied cheerfully, her emerald green eyes twinkling as her earlier levity and good humour returned tenfold, "I have to ask, are you sure the two of you want to join me for this mundane human task? Some of us consider it to be the bane of our existence."

"Hmm…I can truly say that I'm fascinated with the concept," my sister responded with equal enthusiasm, clasping her small hands together as she climbed into the backseat of the Volvo without a moment's delay, taking her previous seat between our chairs to remain part of the conversation, "let's get going, Edward!"

"We wouldn't want to keep the impatient vampire waiting, would we?" I chuckled as Adelaide laughed, the mood having altered drastically in the space of a few short minutes.

I waited until our companion had placed both of her feet, the heels clicking off the lip of the vehicle, on the car mat before closing her door gently. It was as I was straightening my back from the action that I became aware that someone was watching us, and I looked to my left instinctually to see Ms Hathaway had stepped out of her bookshop to await for her rushed delivery, a lit cigarette held firmly between two fingers as she focused her attention not on the road but on the three of us, a sense of curiosity was evident in her thoughts as she briefly wondered if Adelaide was another foster child of Dr Cullen as she seemed similar in appearance to Rosalie or Jasper, whom the widow had seen on the school grounds when she was dropping her own son to Forks High.

 _"_ _If only you knew the animosity my adopted sister feels towards the human…"_

The stray thought of mine made me smile as I offered the older woman a friendly wave, which she mimicked. I forced myself, as I had this morning at my own home, to walk slowly and casually towards my side of the car. I could feel three sets of eyes on me as I completed the action, though Adelaide's gaze seemed to move away at something Alice had said to her, choosing to instead focus on Ms Hathaway who had in turn looked to her, comparing her to the good doctor and wondered to herself if the foster children weren't actually fostered, but his biological children with another woman.

I got into the car on that note with a laugh echoing in the small space, which earned me the attention of my sister and our companion who was unconsciously rubbing at her left arm with her right. Perhaps the tablets wouldn't start working as soon as Alice seemed to believe they would. I put the keys in the ignition and waited for the familiar purr of the engine, one Rosalie had modified before the human beside me had walked into our lives. The stereo turned on again, which brought back memories of our karaoke concert on the trip here as Adelaide bobbed her head lightly.

"Do you have any other music, besides Coldplay's new album, that you like to listen to?" the human queried as the song came to an end and I looked to her, caught once more by the otherworldly glow of her eyes.

There was something unusual about their shade, a piece that could not be considered human and had it not been the heart that bet against her ribs, her innocent thoughts and the blush in her cheeks, I might have thought she was a nymph or some other supernatural being. I cleared my throat to break my stare, which felt infinitely longer to me than her, before recalling her question. In answer to it, I opened the glove compartment in front of the passenger seat to show her a small fraction of the collection I possessed. I normally kept a variety in the car to fit my moods but had neglected to alter the selection since Bella had died.

"Holy shit!" Adelaide enthused as she leaned forward in her seat to have a look at what was available, "you must really like music!"

"It's a preferred hobby of mine, perhaps leftover from my human life," I commented, encouraged by her excitement, as she lifted a small selection of CDs to search for any similarities between our collections, "when I was a young boy in Chicago, I was taught to play a variety of instruments by tutors of different calibres."

"Really?" she asked softly, setting down the CDs to rest against her broken arm, the pain temporarily forgotten about as she looked back to me and I reversed out of our parking space and started the journey to Thriftway.

"My biological father paid for my piano lessons while he was still alive and at the encouragement of my mother," I replied with a sigh, "that was until the outbreak of the Spanish Influenza."

"When did you take up playing again? Did Dr Cullen encourage you?" Adelaide queried, appearing thoughtful as I merged with the traffic and considered her questions.

"Carlisle, after we had first hunted and I was coherent, sat me down and asked if I remembered anything of my human life. I told him about my parents, my home…but he wanted to know what had interested me. It was his theory, based on his own experience, that if we picked up something we had once loved, his being studying and mine being music, perhaps it would keep us linked to our humanity. I told him about my music lessons and within the hour, there was a grand piano where the dining table had been in his apartment. I broke the keys on my first try, unaware of how much strength I possessed, but Carlisle encouraged me to keep trying, that I would eventually be able to return to what I had been able to do as a human."

"Did you stay in Chicago for long?"

"Carlisle and I moved a week or two after I'd turned, to help me build up my resistance to human blood. He didn't think it would be wise to have a newborn around other people so soon after my 'death'. We were able to live out in the countryside for a time, and I perfected my diet of animal blood to the point Carlisle trusted me to run errands for him. It varied between the days, and though I never told him, I could hear his thoughts each time he followed me to make sure it went smoothly. He would increase the distance the more time I spent with him until one day he asked me to post a letter to his lawyer and I went looking for him afterwards, only to find he had stayed at home to catch up on a new book of his. He did something similar with the rest of us, and we knew it was his way of making sure we were alright. Esme used to sneak up on him while I posed as a distraction…or at least, that was how things were before I left them to live on my own for a while."

"Do you mind if I ask why you left them?"

Why had I chosen to leave the Cullen family? I knew my reasons for leaving Carlisle and Esme had been selfish, and though it was now considered an insightful rebellion on my part by my parents these days, I was glad I had taken the chance to see the other side of the spectrum. However, I didn't know how I could convey this to Adelaide without frightening her.

"Adelaide?" I asked in response and saw her nod her head, informing me that she was listening, "will you try to keep an open mind when I tell you this particular story?"

"Of course," she replied and offered me a smile, "after everything you and your family have done for me, that's the very least I can offer you."

I peeked into her mind and saw the words were echoed there too, and for one moment, she reminded me of Carlisle in a way. There was no double-crossing element, there was no deception unless it was for the best…what she said to me in that moment was exactly what she meant. She would keep an open mind for what I was about to say, and knew if I had to ask her for that, it was a difficult story for me to tell her.

"In 1921, Carlisle turned Esme, a woman he had met a decade earlier when she was sixteen, after she had attempted to take her own life. He brought her to our house at the time, and when she was lucid, we sat with her and told her what had happened to her, what Carlisle had done to save her life. She accepted the news easily, her mind telling me that she was glad to be with Carlisle again, whom she had loved and admired from afar for the past ten years. I was still young enough to appreciate a mother's care, which she was more than happy to give me. I grew to love my adopted mother and father. But no matter how much I admired Carlisle's ideals or Esme's tenderness, I began to wonder what it meant to actually be a vampire, and not one who had their diet curbed.

"I spent the next few days wandering our home while I pondered my thoughts and what I considered to be a 'real' vampire. The silence worried Carlisle and Esme, who had taken note that I didn't play the piano as often as before, or I wouldn't join them on our hunting trips and would instead take off on my own for hours at a time. Finally, I reached my breaking point as they were discussing a house Esme wanted to buy and renovate in Rochester. I had been at the piano playing a familiar song, contemplating the rut I had walked myself into, when I snarled and threw the piano onto its side. My mom jumped, having not expected the outburst while Carlisle had come over to see if I was alright. He tried to calm me down but I wasn't in a good place to hear any of it.

"I accused him of curbing my diet, of making me less than I was by forcing me to follow his beliefs. I told him I couldn't take this madness anymore, that I needed time to think and being with them wasn't helping. I didn't give either of them a chance to speak as I left the house without any of my possessions and took to the cities. After the initial outburst and some days had passed, I lived in the alcoves of churches, watching over those who wandered below. I had taken my stand, though I had no idea what that meant. At this point, I hadn't fed in nearly a month and was close to starving, which wasn't a good thing.

"Carlisle, even though he wasn't there in person, became my conscience as I assessed what I wanted to do now, that I had this freedom. I still admired his ideals of valuing human life, so deemed it wrong by my own standards to kill the innocent. It was as I was losing my self-control that I found what I was looking for. I had been sitting on the ledge of a roof when he'd stumbled out of a tavern, a bottle of beer in one hand while a pocketknife rested in the other. A young woman, no older than you, Adelaide, was walking home in the dark. She had a bag of food for her and her family, which was made up of her parents and her sick daughter who had been born out of wedlock. She had finally gotten enough money together to buy healthy food, and she couldn't wait to tell everyone the news. And here was this drunken man, who wished to take that all from her and it angered me. How dare he hunt this woman!

"I dropped down from my perch and stood in his way, making sure not to alert the woman to the change in her routine. I killed that man, to save the woman who wanted to give her family the best possible life. Once I realised what I had done, it became how I hunted. I would only harm those who wished to hurt others who were innocent. I'm not sure how many people I killed in the years that followed, and I rationalised the action to myself by saying I had saved so many others because of my intervention. One night in 1931, after I had hunted down a murderer, I found my eyes drawn to a shop's window, to my own reflection. While I had been with Carlisle, my eyes had been golden as they are now, but after drinking so much human blood, they were now bright red, marking me as a predator. How could I justify this? Wasn't I just as bad as those I killed? I had wanted to save people who needed it, that was my reason…but didn't all the people I had fed from have their own reasons, their own justification for their actions?

"I became repulsed by what I'd seen in that reflection and went back to the house I had left, hoping that Esme and Carlisle would still be there. But when I arrived, the furniture was covered in white cloth to keep it safe and the doors were all locked. I was desperate and not sure where I could turn, when I saw a cherry tree I had planted with Esme to mark her son's death. It had grown substantially since I had last seen it, but it wasn't the pink petals that caught my eye. Near the top branches was a piece of white card wrapped in pink ribbon. I retrieved it and found it was a note from Esme, telling me where I could find them if I should decide to return home. She had also mentioned that had more than two decades elapsed since we'd been together, she would leave a similar note for me on the new property to find them.

"I ran to Rochester and found the house she had lovingly called a cottage was anything but. The front of the house, though hidden by trees, was completely covered in glass that gave me a view into the old ballroom. It was there I saw my parents, waltzing at human speed. There were wedding rings on their fingers, a happy moment I had missed, but was glad to have aided. I stepped into the house as quietly as I could, preparing myself mentally to beg for their forgiveness and ask them to help me return to what I had been before I left. I waited for them to finish dancing, admiring their smiles and thoughts before the music stopped and they looked to me. Esme was excited to see me again and offered me one of the warmest hugs I'd ever received, and told me she had watched the news for years to see if I was alright. Carlisle had mentioned that he would gladly welcome me back to the family, there was no need for me to beg for their forgiveness."

I held my breath, as did Alice as we both looked to Adelaide who was looking down at her cast, the CDs temporarily disregarded as she picked at the fiberglass. Her thoughts painted the story of the scenes I had told her about, and she seemed to focus on the image of my reflection as I contemplated the justification of my actions. I tried to offer her some space to consider how she wanted to react as I focused on the task of driving, wondering to myself if I had made the human frightened of me, unable to remain for any time in my company. I could do that to myself, though I would hate the silence, but not to Alice, who seemed to have been discouraged by my honesty.

"Adelaide, what are you thinking?" I whispered after a moment with the air I held in my lungs, her scent surrounding me in the tiny space of the Volvo.

"Was that drunken man your first kill?" she queried, her voice lighter than a breath as she continued to look at the purple fiberglass.

"No," I answered, keeping my eyes on the road, "the first person I killed was a man named Charles Evenson. He was Esme's first husband."

"Why?"

"Why?" I repeated, not sure what she meant in her questioning.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Esme married Charles when she was younger, and learnt quickly that it was a mistake. He was an abusive man, he would beat and verbally abuse her when he could. When he was recruited for the army, our mom was given a reprieve, but it didn't last forever. When he returned, the beatings got worse and on more than one occasion, she had to be brought to hospital to have her injuries treated. In 1920, she found out she was pregnant with her son, and knew she couldn't bring him home to a life with Charles. She ran away, posed as a war widow for a time when he found out where she was. She lost the baby to lung fever two days after he was born, and with no reason to live, she jumped off the cliff to end her life.

"When she first awoke to see Carlisle, it was clear from her thoughts that she loved him dearly and those same feelings hadn't dulled in the decade they had been apart. Before I left them, she had been trying to marry Carlisle, to start the life she should have had back when she was sixteen…but Carlisle's lawyers told her that while Charles was still alive, she was still legally his wife. He hadn't known of Esme's suicide, and was still looking for her. I could see, when I wasn't being thoughtless, the effect it was having on my parents. Before I went to the city and found the drunkard by chance, I hunted down Charles Evenson. He was in Ashford, twenty or so miles from the house we called home at that time, and he had only just found out about Esme's war widow story. I followed him back to his motel room…" I took a deep breath, even though it was unnecessary, "…I wanted to offer Esme her happily ever after, and if this was how she would get it, then so be it. She deserved this much after everything he had put her through…that was why I killed him, why he was the first man I went for."

I held the air once more as I spotted the sign for Thriftway up ahead. Adelaide didn't speak and the radio continued to play Coldplay, even though no one was in the mood to sing along. I took the faded turn onto the lot to see there weren't many cars there, which I put down to the hour we had arrived. There would still be people at work, children and teenagers at school…only those with the day off as Carlisle did or stay-at-home parents would venture out to do their shopping during this quiet time. I pulled into a spot beside a tomato-red Peugeot and took the keys out of the ignition, only to have the silence in the car seem like it was suffocating me. Had I overstepped by telling her those stories, considering how she had reacted to half of Carlisle's own tale? Perhaps she would tell us to leave and she would take a taxi back to Charlie's, her planned visit to our house cancelled for the foreseeable future.

 _"_ _I'm sorry_ …" I mouthed to Alice through the mirror as she looked to me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

My sister shook her head lightly, her thoughts telling me this had to come out eventually. We'd all stumbled at some point in our long lives, with Carlisle being the rare exception, and those tales would eventually have been told to Adelaide who could have reacted calmly, erratically, or as she was now, which seemed to be in thoughtful silence. I was afraid to ask her what she was thinking again, not sure what she might ask me this time, as Alice reached into her own purse and pulled out a white card. It was one of Carlisle's, the number he gave to his patients for the pager that he wore all the time and his office number. On the back, Alice scratched our numbers out with our names at the end and finally the contact for the local taxi company. She took a deep breath as she leaned between the seats and offered a quiet Adelaide the information, who looked up from her cast at the card before taking a look at the two of us.

"This has Edward, Carlisle and my numbers on it, as well as the taxi company in case you need it," Alice said softly, her voice cracking, "I know my brother has told you a lot in the last ten minutes, and you're probably still trying to process the information and determine where you want to go from here. As a suggestion, why don't you go into Thriftway and start shopping on your own? Maybe some space might help you…and if you want nothing more to do with us, just send one of us a text saying 'no' or 'enough'…and we won't interfere with your life again unless you ask us to. Does that sound okay?"

Adelaide remained silent as she retrieved the card and stuck it in her pocket.

"I am sorry," the human whispered after a moment had passed, and she looked to Alice and I with tears in her eyes, trails forming on her cheeks to glisten in the overcast morning.

She didn't give us a chance to speak, to ask her what she meant, as she got out of the Volvo with her handbag on her broken arm, the tablets having already taken effect as she started walking in the direction of Thriftway and away from us without another word.

* * *

(Adelaide's POV)

 _"_ _I…deemed it wrong by my own standards to kill the innocent…"_

As his words circled inside the confines of my mind, I forced myself to take a deep and unsteady breath while the cool breeze of the air conditioner ran along the exposed skin on my neck as I stepped over the threshold into the insanely quiet Thriftway that morning. I raised my right hand, the one that still tingled from where Edward had held onto it tenderly, slowly to my face and wiped my eyes of the traitorous tears that had fallen as I'd listened silently to a story of his, which was drastically unlike the one from earlier in Charlie Swan's kitchen. I could still remember his request for me to keep an open mind, and I had sensed how hard it was for him to tell me the tale of his rebellion, and I had up until the moment I'd realised he'd wanted me to understand why he had chosen to kill countless people in the space of ten years.

 _"…_ _they were now bright red, marking me as a predator…"_

 _"_ _How could I justify this? Wasn't I just as bad as those I killed?"_

More warm tears rolled down my cheek and into the scarf as I stood directly under the frigid A/C unit, and my body started to tremble from the cold that snaked under my clothes. I knew from my own experience that everyone had a way of justifying their actions, whether to themselves or to others, and in a manner, that sometimes only made sense to the fore. I could reason that my motive to help those around me through their grief stemmed from my dislike of seeing people hurting or in pain when I could do something about it. Alistair's decision to leave Forks last night was due to his desire to be with his girlfriend, Jasmine, while her mother was sick in hospital, the same way Meredith had requested that I postpone any calls to her until she was on her way home from the open day her parents had arranged at Princeton.

 _"_ _There is always a justification,"_ I thought to myself as I caught a trolley someone had abandoned near the front entrance, the bay for which was situated outside near the empty smoking area, the hints of recently extinguished cigarettes still visible to my eyes.

How could I look at my decisions, or that of my friends, and consider the ones Edward Cullen had made seventy years prior any differently? He had asked me to keep an open mind, and I had failed that, finding myself concerned by what I was hearing. Perhaps that was why I'd apologised to him, hoping he would understand that it wasn't every day I heard the confessions of a serial killer. But even that was wrong, I should have been able to think of it as a story of his past, and not judged it by my own time. He had only wanted to protect the vulnerable from the people who preyed on them, and had succeeded where others might have failed. He could have decided to go on a killing spree once he was away from Dr Cullen, the one who held human life in high regard and had passed those ideals to his adopted children. Edward had even mentioned that his father had become the voice of his conscience, the one who deemed it wrong to kill innocent people for the sake of it.

How could I consider the man as a murderer, when he had saved so many people from their cruel fates? What would those same individuals have said if they'd known it was because of him that they were allowed to continue living, to return to those they loved dearly? Would they have thanked him? I'd like to think they would have, if given the opportunity.

 _"_ _A young woman, no older than you, Adelaide, was walking home in the dark…"_

As his words echoed in my head like a narrator telling a story while I approached the perishables aisle, I placed myself in the unknown woman's place that fateful night in Wisconsin. The shopping bag would have been heavy in my arms, the food within colourful while the air would have been cold as I walked down that familiar street. I would have been excited to tell my parents and my ailing daughter the good news of our new-found fortune, and in the back of my mind as I strolled purposefully, I would have heard someone walking some ways behind me, their movements disorderly to emphasis their drunken state. I would have dismissed them as a threat, believed it were impossible for someone to want to hurt me that late at night on a road I had travelled down constantly, unable to see the truth of the matter. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, my fate was sealed and my blood would have spilled along the concrete as I imagined the variations of what might have happened if I hadn't run into a drunkard. How was I to know that if no one intervened, re-writing my story, I was destined to never see my family again, never be given the opportunity to see my sick daughter as she recovered?

Unbeknownst to me, I was under the watch of a vampire who desired to keep people like me safe, and he would do just that for me on that cold night. As myself, as Adelaide Carmichael, I would have turned to see why the footsteps had faltered, and I knew I would have seen the back of Edward Cullen, dressed in his finery. The drunken man would be at his feet, blood seeping from a neck wound as the vampire turned to view me, his golden eyes shimmering while a splash of red stained his lips. Would I have been frightened by the sight? Would I have screamed in terror and believed myself in a horror film? No, the girl I was today would have approached the vampire slowly and offered him my thanks for the threat I had not perceived, before heading home to my family.

I returned to my own time, to my reality, and felt more tears as they followed the trials of their predecessors, knowing deep in my heart that I would have been grateful for his intervention. If that woman had known she had been saved, I would like to believe she would have thanked him before returning to her daughter. That same child would have gotten healthy, been able to marry and have children of her own years later when she was older. I could almost picture her as a grandmother who sat on a porch swing somewhere in Wisconsin with her beloved husband while their grandchildren ran around their garden. She would send up a silent thanks to her mother, who had gotten through her struggles to give her daughter the best life she could. It was as I considered that conclusion, of the daughter and those she would have given life, that I wondered how many others Edward had saved. How many other individuals were alive now because of a decision the vampire had made, when their family line should have died off seventy years prior? Perhaps it was too many to count.

Edward couldn't know how many lives he had affected with his decision to save the vulnerable, with his adoptive mother being the only ending he could see with his own eyes. He had killed her ex-husband, who had beaten her mercilessly, and offered her the opportunity to marry the man she had fallen in love with ten years before her turn. He had given her the chance to live the life she had desired, and though he had missed the nuptials, he had seen the after effects in Rochester. As I pictured the scene of the pair dancing across the ballroom floor, I knew then I could never see Edward as a murderer, but more of a protector. He had done as much for me, staying up late at night to keep me safe from his sister. I owed him my thanks, and would say as much when I rang him after doing the week's shopping.

With a smile playing on my lips as a plan formulated itself in my mind, I stopped near the shop's large selection of cereals, only to realise I had forgotten to ask what Charlie Swan liked to eat for breakfast each morning. If I'd had Edward or Alice with me while I'd been in here, they might have been able to give me an insight into the man's head, as the pair of the them had arranged my meal earlier. I looked at what was available, and tried to remember if I'd seen him eating anything in particular, before coming to the conclusion that I had spent the majority of my time upstairs, in Bella's old bedroom, alone and mourning. With Alistair and I having taken up temporary residence in his home, it was hard to tell what had been brought in for the two of us, or had been present before our arrival, as I knew List had done some shopping on the drive down from Phoenix to be with me.

"I should have asked him before I went out last night," I murmured to myself as I knelt down on the chipped ceramic floor to peruse the boxes for anything interesting.

I picked up one cardboard container with a smiling monkey placed on a yellow background before collecting another with a blue backing and a brightly coloured orange tiger. Considering they were both well-known mascots for their respective companies, they appeared a little too cartoonishly happy for the product they were advertising. However, no matter how hard I tried to objectively view their nutritional value, my eyes were continuously drawn to the monkey. I put the tiger back and set the yellow box in the trolley before moving further up the aisle where I spotted a new delivery of Pop Tarts. My favourite flavour was overflowing on the shelf while List's were dwindling to one container. I picked up two of mine and the lonely pack of List's before setting them in the trolley with the monkey, thinking to myself that I could make a care parcel for him and Jasmine if they were both still in Phoenix with her mother. It could be a small token towards my apology for taking him away from his other commitments at the time of my phone call.

"If I buy this, I'll be exceeding my calorie count by eleven," a voice commented sadly, drawing my attention away from my train of thought, "I'm already risking it with the smoothie…ugh! Should I just give up and buy a new wedding dress and stop this dieting? Why is this so difficult?!"

Ahead of me and the near-empty trolley in my possession, was a young twenty-something athletic-looking woman in a pair of technicolour leggings and a loose black t-shirt. Her auburn hair was twisted into a ponytail, the tresses of which skimmed the end of her ribs with hints of warm brown undertones in the glow of the fluorescent lights that hung overhead. Her skin was a milky ivory that brought out the freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose like stars in the night sky, while her deep chocolate brown eyes shimmered with concern as she held up a pre-made salad mix for consideration. The sight of her reminded me of the early days of last year when I had first decided to join the Arcadia Angels, searching for those less than filling meals to keep my body slim enough for my flyer position. I might have thrown in a snack or two to keep myself going through the day, often eating them in the privacy of my tinted Mercedes with my best friend in the passenger seat, both of us complaining about the Arizona heat but too content with the secretive chocolate bars to leave the confined space of the car. The only alteration to those absurd shopping trips would have been if my dad was coming to visit me, and I would have bought him a steak or some other meal that I wouldn't have considered eating myself, and would have normally watched, enviously, while eating a bland salad that was within my calorie count. My dad would have offered me a slice every few minutes, and I would often give in to temptation, where he would chuckle at me.

 _"_ _You'd swear you were being starved…"_

"If only you knew," I whispered softly as I glanced down at the handbag before opening it to retrieve my new phone, unlocking it to see the group picture that consisted of List, Jasmine, Meredith, Bella and I before she left for Forks, "maybe I should give my dad a call, I haven't spoken to him since I arrived."

It took me a moment longer than it should have to locate the phone's contacts icon in the main menu and open it, only to feel the air catch in my throat when I was greeted by Alistair's information. Next to the typed version of his full name was a picture of him from the beach trip we had gone to over spring break with Bella, Meredith and Jasmine. It must have been on a reel with my old phone that Alice had transferred over as I'd slept through the night. In the small circular image, his dark-brown hair had caught some of the sunlight to make it appear reddish, with the sun itself adding an effect to the camera's lens, which I had been holding to mark the moment. His normal, cheerful brown eyes were covered by his favourite Ray Bans and he was smiling brightly at me. I knew if I expanded the photo out from its zoomed in position, I'd find his girlfriend by his side, her smile equalling his in warmth and good humour, her arm around his back. I opened the contact details and saw his familiar number, one I knew off by heart these days, was written with his email address and a link to his Facebook account where he went by List DuBois. Perhaps a care parcel was too impersonal as a token apology, maybe a phone call would be a better step forward. At least then I would know if we could still be friends…

I pressed down gingerly on the dial button and lifted the large phone to hold against my left ear with the fingers of left hand pinning it in place as I continued walking towards the bread section of the store. The athletic woman had moved forward and was opposite me as I approached, and was considering her soda choices and murmuring about her fictionally expanding waistline and her fear of not fitting into her beloved Vera Wang ballgown. It was as I heard her distress, I wondered if her fiancé would care. Would he look at her now and tell her she was beautiful and she didn't need to diet for one day? Would he tell her he loved her, and he wanted their wedding day to be the time where they pronounced their undying love to one another in front of their friends? I'd like to hope so as I lightly brushed my fingers along her shoulder and offered her a little hope and reassurance that everything would be alright before I turned my back on her to collect two packs of bread while the call connected. I was a touch too distracted to notice as I contemplated the options before me. Would Charlie prefer something like wholemeal bread to plain or vice versa? Was he gluten intolerant?

"No, he isn't gluten intolerant and he likes plain bread, told me it's less gritty," a familiar voice commented softly, and I moved the phone away from my ear to see Alistair had answered my call before putting it back in place to hear his voice, "and before you ask, he isn't into healthy eating."

"List…you answered…" I croaked, my voice breaking as I cleared my throat, "em…I spoke out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," he replied, and I could hear his car stereo decrease in volume as he turned it down, probably in an effort to hear me better over his Bluetooth, "and of course I'd answer the phone…"

I was greeted with an odd silence as I put the bread into the trolley before catching the cool handlebar with my right hand braced along it as I moved onto the next section of the shop. Before I had dialled his number, I had thought I was ready to tell him everything, to apologise for being an idiot and let him know how sorry I was for putting him in a difficult position when he deserved so much better than that. But now that he was on the phone with me, now that he was listening to me speak and I could hear his responses, I couldn't seem to sort out the words I wanted to tell him aloud. They were simply a jumbled mess inside my head with no clear beginning or ending.

"List, I am so-"

"No, Lai. This time I'm the one at fault and owe you an apology," he cut in, speaking above me before sighing heavily as he continued, "it was fucking stupid of me to get angry with you to begin with yesterday. You didn't know the shit I was helping Jasmine through recently with her mom, or the prospect of her moving back to Boston to be with her family again. You couldn't have known how that was messing with my head."

"I should have known."

"How? How could you have known what was happening?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious to know my answer to his query, "at no point did I sit down with you and tell you about it, and the handful of times you were lucid enough to ask me about my 'worrisome' emotional state, I told you it didn't matter and started a new thread of discussion to distract you from your line of questioning. If you didn't know what was happening, how could you have possibly comprehended how it made me feel as her boyfriend?"

"List, I shouldn't have put you in the position where you felt you had to drop everything you were doing to help me with my fuck-up," I replied, catching a few packets of biscuits before putting them in the trolley next to the cereal, "when I went to his house, I should have called someone else to help me. I should have remembered you telling me about the college scouts dropping by that week. I could have called Meredith or my grandparents to keep me company. I shouldn't have burdened you with this…this bullshit! I know now it's too much to ask of my friends, especially when it's my fucking fault!"

I was breathing heavily as I forced myself to convey those final few words, hoping he would understand that no matter how we looked at this situation that I found myself in this time, it was my fault. No one else was to blame for the mistakes I'd made, and their reactions were reasonable when I'd placed them in a situation like this one. I knew it was too much to ask my friends, which had been one reason why I'd considered leaving them in peace, to protect them from the consequences of the idiotic choices I'd made.

"Meredith was in New Jersey for that tour of Princeton her dad organised over the summer for her, and didn't you tell me that your grandparents were planning on attending an old friend of theirs' anniversary in Wyoming?" he queried after a moment's silence, and despite what I'd just told him, I could hear the smile in his voice, "that means I was all there was available to you, and you called me because you were scared of what might happen if you took on that guy's grief.

"When I look back on the past week, Lai, I can see that was how you viewed the situation when you phoned me and left me that message while I was talking to the scout. I've replayed that same message so many times I could quote it back to you, and when I could reach her, I contacted Meredith to ask for her input and to act as a sounding board for me. Once we'd spoken and I'd told her what she'd missed, she called me a fucking moron for leaving you like I did in the rain without trying to chase you down in the library to make sure you were okay, and has promised to kick my ass from Phoenix to Timbuktu as retribution for my actions."

He took a deep breath as Edward had done in the car before he told me his story, and I knew we'd reached the worst part of this conversation, but we needed to talk through it to go back to how things had been. He could ask me any number of things about what had happened at Edward's house or the night I punched him in the nose to escape Bella. I tried to steady my heartbeat and prepared myself to answer those questions, knowing there was no point in lying to him or the others anymore.

"I was too harsh with you, Adelaide, especially after what you'd just gone through to help Bella's dad and her ex-boyfriend. I should have noticed the effects the situation was having on you when I arrived at Charlie's house. You were in the rocking chair looking out on the world, but you weren't seeing anything I could. I should have done more for you, because God only knows what you absorbed or saw the day you called me. However, I have this nagging feeling that no matter how hard I try to imagine the worst-case scenario, I know I will never be close to the truth."

I held my breath as I waited for him to ask me his questions, knowing in my heart he would when he was ready.

"Lai, could you answer a question of mine?" he asked after a handful of minutes had passed, and I nodded my head silently in response, "it's been on my mind since I drove past the Forks border and where you'd parked my jeep that night…"

"S-sure, List, ask me anything," I stuttered, only to feel my stomach as it twisted uncomfortably.

"The night you ran away from Charlie and I, the one you told me you went for an unscheduled walk with Jacob Black…you didn't go to La Push just for that, did you?" he queried and I felt the wave of fresh tears blur my vision as I looked down at my right hand, "that hadn't been your original destination, right?"

"No…no, it wasn't," I croaked, my voice breaking as I blinked away my tears, "the emotions were worse than I could have imagined, and I hallucinated that night. You weren't Alistair, you were Bella, and she wanted to kill me, to make me feel like I'd betrayed her by not driving to Phoenix when she died. I was desperate, I wanted the nightmares to end and to be able to see the Bella I once knew…so I drove to that cliff's edge at her request. Jake saved me from drowning by reviving me on the beach…that's how we started our walk. List, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before…I didn't know how."

As I spoke those words to him, I decided that unless it was necessary to our continued existence, such as holding myself to the oath I'd made to the Cullen family, then I would endeavour to tell Meredith and List the truth. I could admit to myself as I stood silently in the aisle of Thriftway that it terrified me to be this honest with him, to let him know how dangerous the decisions I made could be. That's why I'd called him, I'd hoped he could, with his limited knowledge, be able to keep me safe from the demons who would haunt me in my dreams.

"Thank you for telling me, Lai," he whispered after a while, and I could hear him take a deep breath, which I mimicked to steady my nerves.

"I am sorry for lying to you."

"You've really no need to apologise, Adelaide," List said, a smile colouring his tone, "this one is still on me."

"And yet it isn't."

"How do you reckon that?"

"How could you have known what was going on in my head, when I didn't take a moment to tell you?" I murmured, twisting his own words about the situation with Jasmine.

He chuckled low and I felt the tension that had formed in my shoulders ease.

"We're both going to have to work on that," he commented once he had finished laughing, "oh, I almost forgot to tell you. After the cussing out I received from Meredith, she informed me that she'll be in Forks within the next few weeks to keep you company in my absence," he said, another chuckle in the air, "in that regard, Lai, I can only offer you another apology. I couldn't talk her out of it when she started making plans to see you. As I hope you are already aware, she can be a force of nature when she wants to be."

"Like lightning," I murmured with a smile, grateful that the air had cleared between us, "or a hurricane."

"You know I'm going to tell her what you just said, right?" my friend stated calmly, his booming laughter echoing within the confines of his jeep and through the phone, "your voice sounds like an echo, are you not at the house? Did you step out?"

I could hear the fear in his voice as he spoke, and knew it would take some time before he could wrap his head around what I'd just told him. I couldn't expect him to return to how it had once been, but it made the weight on my shoulders lighter, as it had with Jake when I had talked to him about the emotions.

"I'm at Thriftway," I answered, locating a bag of sour jellies as I did and added them to my shopping, "I told Charlie I would cook him dinner tonight, and thought that while I was here and staying with him, I would do the weekly shop too."

"What's on the menu, chef?"

"Curry," I replied, "I think you already know the one I'm talking about."

"Fuck, man…I would have stuck around if I'd known that was on offer," List muttered with an exaggerated sigh, "how will I go on, now that I possess the knowledge of what I have missed by being a bonehead?"

"What the hell are you talking about, List?"

"In all honesty, Lai, you make one mean curry dinner. However, it cannot compare to that of my mother's," he teased, "but yours…it is beyond edible!"

"That's some compliment there."

"I can't think of anything witty or smartass to say in response at the moment," he remarked, a smile colouring his voice, "I am currently working on the fumes of a granola bar I ate on the outskirts of California when I took a power nap."

"That's not like you," I murmured as I continued scanning the aisles for anything of interest, "you're normally the one telling me to eat better."

"Tell me about it! My stomach has been gurgling non-stop like a wounded animal since I hit the Arizona border," he muttered, sighing loudly to himself, "though, on a happy note, Jazz has promised to get a burger meal with me when I pick her up at the hospital before visiting hours, so that's something to look forward to."

"Any update on her mom's condition? Will she be discharged soon?"

"All of the tests the doctor sent her for came back negative, so they're not sure what happened to her that day. One doctor even suggested it might have something to do with a possible rise in her anxiety levels, because of Jasmine and the bullying back in Boston before she started at Arcadia late last year."

"Her daughter did only move to Phoenix, to her sister, in the last few months. It might be a form of separation anxiety or worry for what she can't see or hear for herself, considering she's nearly on the other side of the country the majority of the time."

"Once she's discharged from the hospital here, the doctors recommended that she be housebound for at least two weeks. Jasmine told me that she's going to fly out with Melissa once their mom is on her way home. She mentioned they'll grab the flight after hers, which would put them twenty or thirty minutes behind, so the worry should be lower than if they left a week or more after she was discharged."

"Maybe that's all she'll need to make her feel better. Having both of her daughters nearby and within reach," I whispered with a smile, "does that mean you're going back to Arcadia or will you be on Jasmine's flight to Boston?"

"I have a match coming up, and coach has told me I have to be there for that," he answered, though he sounded happy to be going back to a set routine, "but if Jazz needs me in Boston with her to keep her sane, I'm certain I can rearrange a few things here and there temporarily. Can I count on you to keep me in the loop at school, or even tutor me if I fall behind in the work?"

"Sure, I guess that's the least I can do, you know, since I punched you…" I coughed, and heard him laugh, "did it hurt much?"

"Barely felt a thing, Lai…you need to work on it. Okay, how about we trade? You tutor me and I teach you some self-defence to build up what you already seem to know? Sound fair?"

"Sounds fair."

"Now that we've gotten through the updates and the hard truth, you have got to tell me," Alistair commented, "what's happening with you, Lai? What are your plans for the future?"

"You sound like a talk show host or a Ms America judge, you know that, right? Anyway, I was planning on staying in Forks until my arm was healed, maybe once I've finished the exercises for the muscle," I replied without a single hesitation, "and once that's done, I might take a spin up to Montana to see everyone."

"Okay, sounds good…but we have a question from our audience," he announced, and for a moment, I was certain he sounded disappointed by my plans, "are you ever planning on coming back to Phoenix? To Arcadia High?"

I had stopped the trolley's forward movement and opened my mouth automatically, prepared to tell him, _'…of course I'll be back, where else would I go?'_ but the words seemed to stick in my throat, their promise seemingly empty. I coughed loudly, as if the words were blocking my airways and choking me as Rosalie had done, but I was astonished when that didn't lessen the feeling I was experiencing. Why was it this difficult to tell him that I'd be returning to my friends, to my home soon…even though I'd made that pathetic promise to myself to avoid any further contact with those I held dear, and had therefore failed by calling Alistair this morning. Why did it physically hurt and upset me to consider leaving Forks, and the odd bunch of friends I barely knew who lived here? Had that much changed since Jacob had broken my arm and I'd helped Edward through his grief? Was it because I wanted to learn more about the wolves and vampires?

"Hey, Lai? You alright there? Do I need to patch a call into an ambulance for you?"

At his pronouncement, the thought of Dr Cullen strolling through Thriftway to reach me as I choked on my words, his golden eyes weary and kind as he, like his son, offered me a gentle smile, seemed to lessen the suffocating feeling and brought me back to my earlier levity. I forced myself to take a deep breath, to calm down, and focus on what still needed to be done in that moment. I could consider my plans for the future at another time, when I was on my own in Bella's bedroom without a vampire there to keep guard over me.

"I'm…I'll have to get back to you on that one, List," I croaked, clearing my throat as I spoke, knowing deep in my heart that I couldn't offer him a better answer than that.

"Okay, though I have to tell you, that sounds…promising," he chuckled, before the level of his voice hit a higher pitch to come across as feminine on the phone, which was a trick that annoyed Meredith endlessly but made me laugh, "now, girl, it's time to start dishing! Seen any hot men that have your heart a flutter, Lai _darling_?"

I couldn't speak, couldn't say a single word in response, around the laughter that broke free from my lips. I found myself leaning forward onto the trolley to support myself, and felt grateful that List was back to acting like himself again, which was considered a touch blasé and comedic once you got to know him. He always seemed to know what to say in order to break the tension in a room full of people, even when there was none there to break. But he only did that when he knew the other person well enough, considered them a friend, though he could come across as imposing and mindful when someone first met him, which had been my impression of him before we'd started dating.

When I had found a way to control myself and return to the public setting of the aisle in Thriftway, my mind drifted to my earlier considerations at the bookshop, when I had been near Edward Cullen. The first electrical current that had seemed to pass between us through our connected hands as we walked, the cool comfort he had offered me while I was in his presence. I could see his smile, the one that made his golden eyes shimmer with enough warmth that it appeared they would melt, and the corners would crinkle from the action, making him seem far more human than vampire to me. I wasn't entirely sure what was happening between us, if anything, or why I liked being in his company as much as I did. I only knew that I didn't want it to stop, no matter what story he told me. How could I even being to describe any of this to Alistair? Would he even believe me if I tried?

"Hello? Anyone home?" List called out as time continued moving forward, and I was forcibly returned to my reality and the phone call with my friend.

"Yeah, I'm still here," I replied dreamily, and could almost picture him raising an eyebrow in response, doubting me as I continued, "List…have you ever felt this strange…electrical charge when you've been with another person?"

"Do mean like the time I held onto an electric fence as part of a bonding exercise?" he asked, sounding curious, "because I felt something when Ethan caught Kellan's hand and we all jumped into the air."

"No…not like that," I murmured with a sigh, knowing I had done the same bonding exercise with the cheer squad, "look, never mind. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Lai, describe it to me."

"What's the point?"

"Because I want to understand what you're talking about," he answered honestly, "and I told you we had to work on talking frankly with each other."

"Fine," I whispered, taking a deep breath as I looked to the meagre things in the trolley as I spoke, "I made a few more friends since you left Forks, and one of them is a guy named Edward. He and his sister were helping me out today, and we stopped at a bookshop at my request. He helped me out of the car and when he was holding my hand, the electrical charge was there. But when there was space between us, such as when we went looking for books to read that suited our individual interests, it was gone but my hand still felt warm. Does any of that sound familiar to you, List?"

There was a profound silence as I begged for him to understand, to help me better comprehend what I was feeling.

"Huh…that is different to what I described," my friend commented with a faint chuckle, "and yes, Lai, it does sound familiar to me. It's unnerving at the beginning, but when you trust the person you're with, it becomes something more. That's how it feels to me anyway, it might be different for you or Meredith."

"Who made you feel that way?"

"Hmm…now that would be something for me to know, and you to find out on your own," he said, a smile evident in his voice, "I'll even set you some homework."

"It's not like I had enough of that already," I muttered as he laughed, clearly gaining some amusement from my tone, "what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to sit down somewhere quiet and think about that electrical current. Do you like it, or do you hate it?"

"I could tell you the answer to that right now."

"No, think about it and what it means for either option. That's what I want you to do for me, Lai."

"You know you can be an ambiguous prick sometimes, right?"

"And you, dear, naïve Lai, can be a dumbass when the timing suits," he retorted with another laugh.

The athletic woman who had decided to watch her weight for her upcoming nuptials chose the moment when I insulted my friend to walk past me on the aisle, a container of chicken Caesar salad in her basket for two as she quirked a delicate eyebrow in my direction and continued to watch me. Her earlier concerns about her wedding dress fitting had faded and been replaced by her suspicions of me and what my motives could be as a newcomer to Forks. She didn't stop there as she caught the neck of a full-fat milkshake bottle and left for the tills at a faster speed than I thought even Alice Cullen could manage on her best day. However, I didn't let myself ponder her worried expression as I stopped next to the freezer aisle and looked over the meats the store had on offer before selecting a large steak, as well as some other things that could be used for lunches or dinners during the week by either Charlie or I.

"Now that we've gotten the name calling out of our systems, I will move us swiftly onto something more pleasant," Alistair announced as I set the meat packets into the trolley and continued walking, "how is the rainiest town in the continental U.S treating you now that I've vacated the immediate vicinity?"

"Em…I guess, it's treating me well," I murmured softly.

 _"_ _I don't think it can get much worse after someone, namely a vampire, tries to kill you in their own home."_

"You probably already know this, but I'm going to tell you anyway, Lai," Alistair started, sounding oddly concerned which made my heart thump unevenly inside my chest, "you sound like one of those terrible advertisements for towns you see on TV. But in all seriousness though, you haven't been attacked by Jacob Black or anyone like him, have you? I know he saved you, and I give the guy props for that much, but if he has laid a hand on you, then I swear to fuck I'm going to turn around and teach that twerp a lesson he won't soon forget!"

I could almost picture Alistair DuBois, one of the more muscled members of the football team at Arcadia High, standing toe to toe against Jacob Black, a wolf, could not be considered by anyone as a mean feat. I knew from my own experience that he was normally quick to leap into action to defend me or his girlfriend, as was Meredith, which was evident from the conversation he'd had with my best friend recently, even if he'd edited it. Both of them, who were as good as family in my mind, treated me like their kid sister and though there may have been times when I had considered it annoyingly condescending, I knew they meant well when they acted like that. Alistair himself had defended me before, while we'd been nothing more than friends, and the other guy, a fellow team member named Caleb, had never spoken to me again after the encounter. Caleb hadn't dared to look in my direction out of fear of what Alistair DuBois would do to him if he did, considering what he'd done to me. It was something I admired of their joint personalities, like Edward's, which stemmed from their desire to protect the vulnerable, and I wished for a day when I could return the favour.

"List, you'll be glad to hear that Jake and his friends haven't hurt me since that first day," I replied solemnly, knowing I couldn't tell him the entire truth this time.

 _"_ _However, I have been attacked by a vampire named Rosalie who didn't like the fact that I knew her family were vampires."_

"I'm glad to hear it, Lai. I cannot even begin to tell you how worried I was for you when you bailed out of the jeep…" he murmured, the news making him feel better for not chasing me down in the library as Meredith had suggested, "oh, I almost forgot to ask you. How did your studying go in the library?"

"Studying?"

"You know, the work you went to the library originally to work on?" he explained, though he sounded concerned again, "you wanted me to bring you to some reservation but I didn't know where it was…?"

"Em, right…the studying…it was inconclusive, unfortunately," I answered, and was surprised to realise how much had transpired in less than twenty-four hours when he'd dropped me at the library. I'd had to confront Rosalie, found out the Cullen family were all vampires that could be traced back to the early 1600s with Dr Cullen, their patriarch and leader, as well as pledging an oath to take that same secret to my grave someday or face untold consequences if I dared to speak a word against them.

"That's a shame, sorry to hear about it. But hopefully, you'll find out something worth noting today, eh?" he suggested and I shrugged my shoulders automatically, "was it an interesting research topic you were looking into?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Well then, I'm almost positive that you'll crack it soon!" he concluded, having always been supportive of me in anything I studied, "you'll let me know how it turns out when you finished your thesis on it, won't you?"

"Sure, I'll do my best, List," I replied softly, knowing I couldn't tell him anything about the research unless he went looking for information on it for himself, and successfully discovered the truth without my interference or guidance.

A small, minute part of me wanted him to find out about vampires, and to know nearly as much as me, just so I could have someone to talk about it with that wasn't wrapped into the core of the legends. However, I knew it wouldn't be safe for him to know, the same way it wasn't safe for me either, and if lying to him now and then about what I was looking into would keep him alive longer, then I would ensure he stayed away from the sword that now dangled by a string over my head. I didn't want to give Rosalie a reason to go for me again, or to take her anger out on one or more of my friends, even if it meant I had to let my own secrets be spilled in the process. That was the least I could offer those I cared for.

Not wishing to delve any further into my research or what I had already uncovered, I steered the conversation onto inconsequential things that would let us both pass the time. It moved onto topics like the weather and Phoenix, considering he would know more about what I'd missed so far than I would. He told me that while he'd been speaking to Jasmine, who had been excited to hear he was on his way, that she's asked about me in turn.

"She asked about you, Lai. She even started worrying herself that we had stopped being friends because of her, and she insisted that she had never meant for that to happen."

"I don't think that's possible for us, List," I murmured, using my right hand to pull at a loose thread on the scarf, "at least, I hope it won't."

"I'll endeavour to torment you for the foreseeable future, Adelaide, that's my promise to you," he chuckled, "but in relation to Jazz, I think she'll need to see you and I in the cafeteria together to believe we're good for herself."

As I stopped near the wide variety of vegetables and fruit, and I collected everything I would need for tonight's dinner, as well as the rest of the week for snacks, Alistair started asking me far more complicated questions, ones that took me longer to answer and some of my responses didn't meet his expectations, which led to further inquiries.

"List, it's really not as simple as that," I said gently in relation to his question about a possible and permanent move to Forks after my arm had healed, "you know that I'll have to go back to Phoenix eventually."

"Lai, do you really and truly want to return to this awful and miserable place?" he queried in response, "to Arcadia High? To Edel and her harlots? To an empty house in a gated community?"

"I…" I started, bowing my head and rested it lightly against the handlebar of the trolley, "I could hardly stay with Charlie Swan for the rest of my high school career. It wouldn't be fair on him to even suggest it."

"I didn't mean that you would have to stay with him," my friend commented with a smile, "I'm certain that if you spoke to your dad about it, he'd understand where you were coming from and help you move there."

"I can't see why you'd think he would. He likes that I'm based in Phoenix."

"He's a nice guy, once you get passed the crusty businessman façade," Alistair stated gently, "you might not know this, but he does hold you in high regard, and it hurts him when you're hurt or unhappy with the cards you've been dealt."

I stopped moving forward as I tried to process what List had said. It was the first time I'd heard that my father felt that way, and it came as a complete surprise that Alistair believed in what he was telling me. For years, I had always thought that Haven Pharmaceuticals was his priority, and it didn't matter what I did in the background or how it was affecting me. I looked back over the memories I had of Richard Carmichael, and could see the man who took time out of his busy schedule to spend days with me in Phoenix, or invite me to his home in Canada. Only last year, when Bella had first told me she was moving to Forks, had he brought me ice-skating. For years, I had believed he took that time because he felt obligated as my father to be there…

"List, what do you mean exactly?" I asked, my voice cracking around the words as I tried to compose myself.

"You had told him you were planning a trip to Forks and that you would be gone for a week or two at most. You promised to call him once you were on the road again, and when you didn't, he called me and asked where you were and if you were alright. I told him you were still in Forks and that you had contacted me to keep you company. I gave him a rundown of what you were doing, or rather, what you weren't, and he told me that if you needed anything, it didn't matter what it was, for your continued stay in Forks, I was to let him know as soon as possible or leave a message with his secretary if I couldn't reach him. I have a feeling that he's most likely beside himself worrying about you right now, especially after I informed him about how you'd broken your left arm and some of your ribs."

"You…you told him?"

"Lai, he was anxious that something terrible had happened to you when you hadn't called him, since he had been planning a visit to Phoenix once he got that phone call so he could spend some time with you, which he stated was well overdue," Alistair replied with a faint sigh, "and as with Meredith, I've been told that he'll be coming down within the next couple of weeks to check in with you soon, in Forks."

I took a deep breath as I started moving again, only to wander into the beauty aisle. Perhaps it had been a long time since I'd last seen my father, considering the ice-skating trip over Christmas. Once Bella had died in May, I had gone straight to Montana with my uncle to grieve for the friend who was now gone, and it had only been in August, when Meredith and Alistair had come up to retrieve me, that I had been lucid enough to see any visitors. From there, I had been focused on my high school career and the cheer squad that I hadn't spent much time with anyone, which had been a mistake on my part. I could see that now, and it served to hurt my heart.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my secretary now. You're already organising my schedule for me, List," I murmured, wiping my eyes on my coat's sleeve with a faint smile on my lips, "when did you last talk to him?"

"Early this morning while he was out on his daily jog, and then yesterday when I left you. I told him I had a family emergency and that I had to leave immediately but you were still in Forks," my friend stated, sounding unhappy with the news, "as for earlier this morning, he wanted to know how you had been before I'd gone and if everything was alright with Charlie. He was also curious to know if there was any updates on your car."

"You told him about the Mercedes?"

"I had to," Alistair murmured, chuckling to himself as if he' been caught doing something he shouldn't have, "since he is covering the repair costs. Though he did say if it was beyond what could be salvaged, he would pay for a replacement vehicle of your choosing."

"Ugh…" I groaned, looking at the shampoos as I considered my car's health, "what was even fucking wrong with it?!"

"Look, I'm not a mechanic in any shape or form," he stated calmly, though he was laughing, "I went out to your car early to turn your engine over and it wouldn't do anything but click each time I tried. Since you were still asleep, and Charlie had the same level of mechanical skills as I do, I towed your car to someone called Dowling. I even got a police escort from the Chief of Police because it was a slow day."

I could imagine Alistair as he drove behind Charlie's cruiser, looking happy at the opportunity but keeping his eye on the Mercedes to make sure it didn't detach itself from the tow rope. I could hear his laughter at the remembered moment as I collected two bottles of blonde shampoo and their matching conditioner.

"Hey, Lai, I promise I'll give you a play-by-play of my entire conversation with your dad and Meredith," Alistair said after a few moments silence, "however, I've just hit Phoenix, so I have to go for now. How about I give you a call tonight and check in with you? I could give you an update about Meredith's ass-kicking or my travel plans to Timbuktu, which I heard is supposed to be lovely this time of year. How does that sound?"

"Sure, List…just please be careful," I whispered, bracing my right arm on the trolley again, "and when you see Jasmine, tell her I said hi and that I was asking for her. Okay?"

"Will do, Lai. Later?"

"Later."

We both hung up our phones at approximately the same time, an old habit we had developed and honed while we'd been dating. Now that I was alone once more, I glanced up at the hair dyes Forks had to offer its population. What I saw before me, exceeded my expectations, and I was taken aback by the selection, which consisted of everything from rainbow colours to natural tones. My eyes were continuously drawn to a dark brown shade that reminded me of Meredith. She had been a platinum blonde for as long as I had been, but I remembered her natural tresses being a deep brown that produced reddish streaks in the near constant sunlight that Phoenix had on offer. We had both been members of the Arcadia Angels cheer squad since our freshman year, where Edel and I had taken over as co-captains while I was a sophomore. I could see now that it had been a match made in hell, with Edel doing everything in her power to work her way through the squad to gain supporters for her cause, for her desired competition appearance, and that left me with Meredith and a handful of other girls I had recruited following behind, knowing we weren't strong enough to stand against the masses.

 _"_ _Lai…have you ever considered the idea of leaving the squad? You know, for good?"_

Meredith's familiar words echoed inside the confines of my head as I picked up the lonely box of brown hair dye off the shelf. Once it was resting against my palm, I found myself glancing down at the female model's smiling face as she looked back, unseeing, at me. For the past two years since our first day in Arcadia High, both she and I had been unconditionally harassed by Edel or any one of her band of harlots. More often than not, in order to prevent either of us from giving our input in team voting, the other co-captain and her friends would rip our uniforms to shreds and make them unwearable, which was a requirement our coach had put down when people showed up in leggings. Meredith had posed that exact question to me while we' both been in the locker room, down on our knees as we picked up the torn and scattered remains of the uncomfortable latex material. At the time, I'd had no answer for her, having still been of the opinion that I was a co-captain for the squad and that meant I had been given responsibilities and obligations to complete, even if it meant only a handful of the team would heed what I had to say.

I returned my attention to the inconsequential box of hair dye, and pondered her question now that I'd taken a step back from cheering. Maybe it was time to leave that group of people behind me, and take up another activity or focus on my college applications. I didn't need anyone to tell me that I was going to face a version of hell's inner circle when I did eventually return to Phoenix and Edel, considering I'd ignored all messages from the latter for my sanity's sake.

 _"…_ _do you really and truly want to return to this awful and miserable place?"_

I took a moment to consider Alistair's statement, knowing as well as I did that there was nothing in Phoenix waiting for me, other than the friends I had made there over the years. It would be a large empty house that had more than enough room for me, lonely low-calorie dinners each night to keep my flyer physique and early morning meetings in the gymnasium where Edel made her overarching influence known to the masses that considered the cheer squad to be their friends. If I was given the opportunity to leave it behind, to watch the school fade in my side mirrors as I drove towards the sunset, I would take it with both hands and give Edel Henry a piece of my mind. However, it begged the question, were I to tell my dad that I wasn't interested in Arizona anymore, would he help me find somewhere else to live? Where would I want to go for my fresh start?

Over the past ten years, I had been to numerous small towns or large cities, spent time in a variety of hotels or cottages, and knew a few that I would have liked to spend more time in. But would I want to consider any of those same places my new home? I had always adored Mystic Lake in Montana where my grandparents lived, and the winters in Belleville where my father had his home. The fore already had a spare room made up for me in case I decided to take an impromptu trip to see them, and the latter had always mentioned I was more than welcome to spend time in Canada with him, that he would meet me on the border if I wanted to drive or fly there by myself. Would my dad mind if I told him I wanted to become a permanent resident of Canada? Would he help me find my bearings as I started in a new school? I knew my French was nearly perfect, having unintentionally been an interpreter for my father on more than one occasion when I had visited him at Haven Pharmaceuticals. I could always make new friends, and schedule trips to see List, Jasmine and Meredith when it suited them.

 _"_ _We wouldn't have left you unwatched in Phoenix…"_

I felt my breath hitch as a shiver ran up my spine, a sense of fear returning to my mind as I recalled those words. I could picture Alice's careful, yet wary smile as she reminded me of what it meant to know the local vampires. The discoloured bruises that shadowed the space directly under the beautiful diamond bracelet ached, as did the marks that were hidden by the scarf, as I recalled the oath I had made to the Cullen family yesterday evening. My solemn promise to keep their secret safe and take it to my grave one day, unless I wished to face the consequences of telling another what I knew. I should have known that they wouldn't trust me entirely, and would feel obligated to keep their eyes on me from time to time to ensure all was well. Alice might even keep her golden eyes on my future and any decisions I would make in that time, no matter how inconsequential they were to either of us. That would be my life, or what one might consider an existence, for the next seventy years, or until the moment I died.

"Are you alright?" a voice queried softly from behind me, pulling me from my reverie and returning me to the present, "were you looking for a particular shade, miss?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself before glancing over my shoulder to see who had spoken. It was young woman, perhaps in her late teens with a bright smile that seemed just as genuine as her emotions. She was a shop assistant here for Thriftway, perhaps even a college student who commuted during the week to reduce her expenses, with a nametag that informed anyone who cared to look that her name was Gabriella. Her golden blonde hair was cut to her shoulder with small streaks of platinum visible under the horrendous lights that hung above us, her blue eyes sparkled as the edges crinkled.

"Do you have another one of these?" I asked her once I had composed myself, knowing I finally had my answer for Meredith about the Arcadia Angels, even if the rest remained a jumbled mess inside my head.

"I'll check out back in the stockroom! Just give me a minute," Gabriella replied with a light laugh, before turning on her heel to head into the bowels of the store to check what was available.

Once I was on my own again, I looked at the box dye once more, thinking I could give it to Meredith as a symbol, a way of showing her that it was finally time we return to who and what we had once been before Edel had influenced us. I myself was tired of the platinum blonde hair that resided on my head, and wanted it gone as much as I had the fairy princess extensions that had cost me an arm and leg to have shipped and put in. With that thought, I set the brown dye in the trolley and scanned their collection of blonde colours, wondering what would be a close fit to my own. My eyes were continuously drawn to a shade darker than what I remembered of my natural tone, but I felt reassured that with a little toner and silver shampoo, it could be my colour. I collected two boxes of it and some toner as Gabriella rounded the corner of the aisle to return to my side, a crate of dark-brown hair dye in her arms.

"Here you go, miss," she enthused as I collected a box from her burden and put it in my trolley, "I figured that while I was here, I might as well restock the shelves."

"Thank you for your help," I said, certain there was a smile on my lips, and she nodded her head before I moved onto the next aisle, my decision making me feel excited for the future for the first time in a long while.

At the end of the dairy section and after I had collected more than enough milk and ice-cream to get two people through the week, I spotted the bouquets of flowers someone had put on display. There was a wide variety available, from colourful tulips to peonies, but none of them held my attention as much as the dozen white roses did. I leaned forward to pick them up in order to smell them, and found myself astonished to discover there was a scent. It had been the norm for me to visit shops and find they had bought genetically modified flowers that couldn't produce a fragrance, their way of avoiding any of their customers taking offence.

 _"_ _Well, Adelaide, if you are planning on visiting the Cullen family later…"_

The small voice in my head made a more than valid point as I put the flowers into the trolley carefully, thinking I would give them to Edward's mother as a gift, as well as a late apology for the mess and mayhem that had been created because of my visit last night. I proceeded down the aisle and picked up everything else that I felt could be used during the next week before I reached the bottom, only to find myself standing in the exact centre of the alcohol aisle. I had to admit to myself that there was a wide range of drinks to choose from, with a variety of vodkas, whiskeys, alcopops to well-known brandies. My dad preferred the more luxurious brandies, with a subtle taste that ran down your throat smoothly as you drank it. For a brief moment, I could almost picture him as he sat in the head office of Haven Pharmaceuticals in Toronto, a glass of Hennessy in his hand as he looked out of his ceiling-high windows, his back to his computer and the work he would have been doing up until that reprieve. The moon would be high in the sky, the clouds shrouding it as Canada and its citizens slept soundly, with my dad watching over it like a king overlooking his kingdom.

" _…_ _he's most likely beside himself worrying about you right now…"_

I felt a fresh wave of tears as they rolled down along my bruised and battered cheeks, only to fall into the scarf Alice had wrapped around my neck as an afterthought to my ensemble. How could I have misjudged my father's priorities as drastically as I had, and made it seem that he didn't care what I did anymore in my own time? What had been going through my mind to prevent me from trying to pick up the fucking phone to answer at least one of his calls? I must have made him unbelievably anxious, considering he'd felt that he had to call List to find out whether or not I was still alive and breathing, which I knew was one awfully shitty thing for me to do to him as his only daughter.

 _"_ _It's never too late to make things right between you and him,"_ a small voice whispered in my ear as it had before, _"maybe you could give him a call tonight once you're back at the house?"_

I took a shaky breath as that thought crossed my mind, lifting the sleeve of my coat to wipe my eyes roughly of their tears before returning my attention to the numerous alcoholic beverages that I'd unintentionally walked into the centre of. I scanned the familiar labels, and considered them through the snippets of information I'd gleamed from my father over the years. It was as I was about to end my shopping trip and locate Edward to apologise to him for acting as I had, that my eyes were drawn to a bottle of brandy that my dad considered to be one of his favourites that he only purchased for special occasions. The last time I'd seen him buy it, had been a handful of months before Bella Swan had died and he had flown down from Canada to be with me in Phoenix for a week. As part of the celebrations, he'd poured me a fingernail amount of the brandy to allow me to enjoy the festivities with him that night. Haven Pharmaceuticals had finally expanded into North America successfully and the land for the new site had already been secured as of that morning. As the fond memory replayed itself inside my head, I found myself more than capable of remembering how it had tasted on my tongue.

 _"_ _Isn't his birthday coming up soon…?"_

I stepped away from the trolley and gently lowered myself to my knees to collect a bottle of Hennessy to view. I had already gotten my dad the rare first edition of Winnie the Pooh for his birthday this year, having remembered him tell me about the times his adoptive mother, Juliet Carmichael, had read it to him when he was a young boy and often after he'd had a nightmare. When he had been seven, the book had been lost in a fire when my dad was in school and his parents at a board meeting, and though he never said the words aloud to me while I was in his company, I knew that for the past twenty-eight years, he had been looking for a copy. It had been luck that the bookstore in Forks had a copy that was in near mint condition, and though I may have influenced Ms Hathaway's emotions on the matter of her substantial greed, it was another surprise I, or rather, the Cullen family hadn't been overcharged for it. I would endeavour to repay them the amount my books cost, not wishing to add another reason for Rosalie to hate me. As I was alone now, looking down at the alcohol in my hands, I wondered if I could make this a secondary gift for my father.

 _"_ _I'll let Carlisle know he'll need a new bottle after tonight…"_

As those words circulated through my mind, accompanied by Jasper's calming voice, I looked over my shoulder at the white roses I had picked up for Edward's mother, and then back to the brandy I held tightly, and considered it would only be fair to replace the bottle I had drank the ends of last night when I had gone to confront Rosalie and her desire to kill me. I caught the neck of another Hennessy bottle, got back up to my feet and put them both carefully into the trolley beside the roses to avoid them being crushed by the overflowing groceries. Since I had finally reached the end of the Thriftway and there was nothing left for me to purchase, I reached into my handbag to retrieve my purse. I quickly opened the clasp and scanned the cards I had in my possession, making sure I had put my fake ID in its usual place since the last time I'd used it. The card itself was one thing I truly hated, especially when I was required to put on airs to seem older than I truly was. It was rare that I had need for the piece of hard plastic, though this had to be the first time I was going to use it to buy alcohol in a public shop. With a reluctant sigh, I pulled the card free from its allocated spot, along with my debit card before proceeding to the tills.

As I approached the line for the cashier, the queue was made up of myself and an elderly couple that reminded me of my grandparents in Montana. Their bodies were turned to face each other as the wife adjusted the black tie around her husband's neck, an indulgent smile playing on her lips as she leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, which he happily reciprocated. The love for one another was evident in their emotions, an underlying current of admiration and happiness letting me know that they were soulmates. It was something I had only seen a handful of times in my entire life, and it was clear that it affected those around them, from the cashier who had been stressed to the two packers who were murmuring happily between themselves.

With a sigh, I carefully loaded everything I had placed into my trolley and set it on the conveyer belt as the cashier asked the couple for their payment of the minimalistic goods they had come in to purchase today. I navigated my trolley into the space afforded by the glass wall and the cashier's station as the cashier held out a receipt to the man as his wife collected one bag and he the other. With their hands connected, they stepped around a magazine stand to wander outside into the rain, their emotional state a constant. I looked away as the man opened an umbrella for his wife and stepped towards the patiently waiting cashier whose nametag read Simon.

"It's awful weather today, isn't it, miss?" Simon murmured automatically as I manoeuvred the trolley to stick at the side of his cubicle.

"It sure is," I replied politely as he started scanning the large quantity of groceries I had deemed necessary to purchase today, "I've heard it's supposed to rain most of this afternoon."

"And there was me hoping for a little sun," a packer chuckled as he stepped forward to help put everything scanned into the trolley, "the fish don't bite as much during rain."

I laughed softly into the palm of my right hand, my cards held close as I returned my attention to Simon, who had his hand frozen over one of the bottles of brandy before he turned shrewd grey eyes to focus on me and my quite obviously young appearance.

"I can't validate these as part of your purchase if you don't have ID, miss," the cashier commented as I lowered my hand to hold out the card to him.

He took the plastic from me to investigate it as if it held some significant meaning, his eyes comparing the photo and I a little longer than most bouncers at a nightclub would before handing it back to me, where I slipped it into the pocket of my coat. I would put it in my purse once I was back in the Volvo, and answer any questions Edward and Alice might have about its existence then. The alcoholic beverages were passed over the scanner now that I had been verified, with Simon typing a code in to renounce the shop of any liability towards teenage drinking. I looked away from Simon towards the two packers as they quickly divided the products between them, the fisherman considerably more focused on his work than his companion who glanced up at me occasionally. It was unnerving but I didn't allow myself to feel fazed by the look, returning my attention towards the cashier as he finished scanning everything.

"Will you be paying by cash or card today, miss?" Simon queried and I handed him my debit card which he swiped as he announced, "that'll be two hundred and thirty-seven dollars and fifty-nine cents. Do you have a loyalty card?"

"Not currently," I murmured as I retrieved the card and my receipt, "thank you."

I caught the handlebar of my trolley as the fisherman nudged it away from the cashier's counter, and began walking out the shop feeling considerably better than I had when I walked in through the front doors initially.

"Have a good day, _miss_ ," one of the packers, the one who had continuously looked up at me, called out as I left the till space behind, and I glanced over my shoulder at him briefly to see he was smiling at me strangely, which sent an involuntary shiver down along my spine.

What the fuck was that look for and why had I earned it?

For the entirety of my sixteen years, it was the type of look I could not say with any degree of certainty that I had seen before, and it only served to unnerve me, which was probably his intention as his smile widened. There was something distinctly wrong with this scenario, and that led me to twist my body as fast as I could in order to hurry out the shop and return to the presence of the Cullens, to Edward's calming comfort. I hoped in the back of my mind that Alice had foreseen my decision to stay with them, to remain as their friend, and she had conveyed that message to her brother without needing me to send her a text message. The thought of the two vampires did nothing to slow the pace of my heart, which hammered painfully against my damaged ribs as I heard the heels of my shoes hit the tiles like an awful background track. Right, I had to think about what was important in that moment, and I knew I had to put as much space as was physically possible between myself and that strange packer.

I managed to reach the outside of the Thriftway store without anything unfortunate happening to me, only for my mouth to drop open in surprise at the sight that greeted me, one I had only gotten a glance of when I'd watched the elderly couple. There was a small overhang that protected the exit of the shop and that of the trolley bay, the space above covered by multiple sheets of thin, clear plastic, the hints of moss and mildew evident from where I stood underneath it. It gave me an obstructed view of the dark grey sky above, the promise of sunshine the fisherman had craved and I had seen earlier now but a distant memory. I could hear the heavy and unrelenting thud of rain as it hit the overhang and ran down the sides to form miniature waterfalls, each swaying with an odd sense of life. There were puddles set in the road like swimming pools, the rainfall making little ripples appear like on the surface of a small lake. The imagery only served to remind me of Mystic Lake, of my grandparents as we watched the puddles as they formed on the driveway during a storm.

I looked past the holes that had formed in the road and the waterfalls to see that the parking lot had filled up considerably since my arrival with the Cullens, and if the cars had once been marked by dirt or dust, no one would have been able to tell anymore. Every vehicle, from a new looking Fiat Idea to a dishevelled pick-up truck, was cleaned and sparkling with the raindrops. The most expensive car I could see in the entire lot was a silver Audi, lines of deep scratches ran along the doorframes noticeably, even from my spot by the exit of the shop. My Mercedes would have been considerably ostentatious in a carpark like this one, but had I been in Phoenix, or even Arcadia High for that matter, it would have blended in seamlessly among the Porches and BMWs.

 _"_ _Maybe that's why Edward drives a Volvo…to avoid unnecessary scrutiny from humans…"_

Maybe it hadn't been his choice to drive a car like the Volvo. Perhaps the Cullen family felt that having what some would consider luxuriously expensive cars in a small town such as Forks should be something to be avoided at all costs, in an effort to negate the possibility of other people from asking questions about the family, and where, if the inquisition was intense, their true identity as vampires would be eventually discovered as a result. However, it was clear from my own experience living with my father from time to time, that the Cullen family couldn't be expected to rely solely on the one car between the seven of them, like the Volvo, for all of their various requirements that might need tending to during a single day. If you were to look at the situation logically, it would suggest there was a minimum of six other vehicles at their disposal to allow each vampire to act as they were required. Perhaps six was too many for the vampires, but there might need to be at least three, with Dr Cullen having need for a reliable car for his exclusive use, especially if one were to consider the fact that he worked at the local hospital and from what I'd heard from my father's employees when they had started their careers similarly, they had kept odd hours to make sure every patient was adequately taken care of.

"Hmm…" I murmured to myself softly as I considered this new thought, "it would have to be an exceptionally reliable car, one unlike the Volvo that could be directly associated with him."

With the constant sound the rain's gentle pitter-patter like a beautiful soundtrack as I looked over the parking lot, momentarily forgetting I was supposed to be going back to Charlie's house with the groceries, I pondered which car might suit the young looking blond doctor for his daily activities. Firstly, I considered the cars in my line of vision before dismissing all but the silver Audi, before thinking his vehicle might be better maintained and not permitted to sustain damage of that nature, especially if money weren't a concern. I took into account the vehicles I had driven over the years for varying reasons such as a Porche my father had purchased on a whim, Alistair's Jeep, my father's burgundy Aston Martin he adored for the speed, Meredith's reliable light blue Beetle she had playfully named Dopey after the dwarf until a memory resurfaced in my mind of my last birthday. My dad and my friends had gathered in our driveway as I was handed the keys to my matte-black Mercedes Benz S-class, a reward for reaching sixteen as well as passing my driver's test. Perhaps he would pick something similar to what my dad had picked for me, as the Merc had managed long distance travel for months now, up until recently anyway, and the speed was beyond exhilarating. On top of that, the owner could be easily identified, which might come in handy for Dr Cullen as the town's preferred doctor.

"Excuse _me_ , but are you alright out _here_ , in the rain, _miss_?" a voice queried and I felt a subtle shiver as it ran up my spine before I looked to my right slowly, only to see the speaker was the estranged packer from earlier.

The man had followed me outside, and now that he wasn't under the watchful gaze of his fisherman companion or Simon, his eyes were hooded and considerably darker than what I recalled them being earlier when I had stood at the cash-out and caught him staring at me.

"Are you waiting for someone, _miss_?" he asked when I hadn't spoken a word to him and had chosen to stare at his beer-belly body in the flickering light of the exit sign.

Why did he want to know if I was waiting outside for someone to collect me? What did it matter to him if I was?

 _"_ _Because it means you're alone now…"_

"I'm fine for the moment, though it is a bit nippy," I answered in response, pasting a fake smile to my frozen lips to hopefully dissuade him from noticing how uncomfortable he made me, "thanks for asking."

 _"_ _You must remain calm, don't let him see the effect he's having on you…"_

I didn't bother answering his question about someone collecting me, hoping he mistook the silence to mean I had gotten distracted by the sudden onslaught of rain. As if to hone in on that point in particular, I forced myself to gradually lower my upper body to brace my left arm along the trolley's plastic handlebar in an effort to hide it from him. With that accomplished and my eyes still on him, I raised my right hand to wave it dismissively in his direction, hoping he would understand that he could leave me alone to my thoughts again and that I was perfectly content to remain under the awning's protection to watch the rain as it fell before heading to my car. In that moment, as I tried to personify an image of pure serenity to the packer whose nametag I couldn't see clearly, I silently hoped that Alice's comment about sending a text to her, Edward or Dr Cullen didn't mean I had been left on my own at Thriftway, and their car was somewhere in the parking lot, though I wouldn't move from my allocated spot to check if that was true, and believed it would make my situation worse if I discovered I was entirely alone.

However, despite my best efforts to dissuade him to remain near my side, the packer refused to leave me alone to my thoughts as I had wished him to and didn't return to his position back into the shop by the cash-out. Instead, his dark, indistinguishably coloured eyes moved away from my face that Alice had covered lightly in concealer for our trip to avoid unnecessary attention and glanced pointedly down at my left arm that was half-hidden by my body. His gaze was assessing in nature, and I followed it to see what was so fascinating, only for me to gulp around a lump that had formed in my throat in the matter of a few seconds. The cast's normal bulky lavender shape was noticeable even under the cover of the heavy coat the vampire had put me in before we'd left Charlie's house this morning, while my buddy-taped fingers were visibly immobilised. Shit!

"You know," the packer murmured, his uneven teeth bared in a threatening manner while his voice was pitched low, making it difficult for me to distinguish what he was saying over the heavy thud of rain and my erratically beating heart, "I could always help you put _everything_ into your car, _miss_."

I couldn't help the next uncontrollably shiver that ran down the length of my spine like a strong electrical shock once I had comprehended his words, and a small part of me hoped, however futile the action was, that he would mistake my reaction to what he'd just said to me as a response to the cold air that circulated around the exposed skin it could find on my person. I took a deep breath to steady my heart rate, knowing it would be counter-productive to allow myself the opportunity to panic, while also endeavouring to ensure he didn't notice how uncomfortable he was making me by his continuous presence, especially when he stood less than two metres to my right, his hands in his pockets while he continued to smile at me.

 _"_ _You have to keep watching him!"_

Even though I wanted to put as much space as was physically possible between us, as I'd failed to do before I'd been distracted by the rain, I forced myself to remain where I was and keep my focus on him, to track any sudden move he might make against me and give me the chance to react accordingly. However, my resolve didn't last nearly as long as I'd hoped it would, as I found myself at the mercy of the dark threads that could only be his emotions as they slithered along the damp concrete floor and wrapped themselves around my already aching body like a boa constrictor. It was in that briefest of moments, that I was able to detect a large quantity of anger and malice, but unless he were to physically touch me as I begged him not to silently, I would never be certain who those emotions were directed at, only that they were in significant danger of being hurt. I tried to take a deep breath as my heart hammered loudly in my ears, but failed as the tendrils tightened around me and gave me a taste of the undercurrent that wasn't nearly as strong as the dominant emotion and was made up of two components: indifference and enjoyment. The longer I remained at its mercy, the more it suffocated me where I stood. I eventually dissolved into an uncontrollable coughing fit that made it seem like my lungs were being torn to shreds.

Please…no…it hurts…

Nothing I did to clear the obstruction that tore at my body could remove the horrid sensation that coated my skin like burning acid. I attempted to take a deep enough breath of clean air to return to my senses, only to watch in silent horror as the packer took a small step towards where I stood, his hands out of his pockets and closed tightly to shape themselves into fists, the knuckles a bright white against his otherwise tanned complexion. I forced my feet to move as I stumbled backwards like a drunkard, away from my trolley and the groceries it still held within the protection of thin plastic bags. My taped fingers knocked the handlebar as I disconnected myself, which sent a shock wave of pain up my arm to my shoulder, and a whimper escaped from between my gritted teeth as I realised the medication Alice had given me at the bookstore was nulled by the packer's emotions.

"Really, I'm _fine_ ," I insisted, my voice breaking slightly as my eyes started to water as if I were crying again, blurring his image around the edges to make him seem like a monster one might find in a children's book.

I took another step back to match the next one he used to move towards me, and wrapped my gut with my broken arm to ease the nauseating twisting of my stomach. This could not be happening! I needed to get away from here and find somewhere to rest for a moment. My groceries would be waiting for me when I came back with Edward or Alice.

"You don't look fine to me," the packer murmured softly, his eyes sparkling with an increased sense of excitement, as if I were an injured animal and he were the predator, preparing itself to move in for the kill.

Please…stop…it hurts…

Wait…no…

No…

NO!

I was no injured animal, nor was I prepared to lie down on the ground and wait for this man to beat me to within an inch of my life. I was Adelaide FUCKING Carmichael, and my father hadn't raised a doormat that took abuse from bastards like this man. With a renewed, though time-sensitive, sense of goddamn self-respect pulsing through my veins, I forced myself to grit my teeth against the next wave of pain that ran along my nerves, and strengthened my stance as I returned to a full standing position to face the fucker who would rather I cowered in fear. Every single muscle in my body rebelled against my desire, and wanted to curl up tight and pretend this wasn't happening, as it had done yesterday under the watchful gaze of Rosalie once she had pinned me to the piano. But I was stronger than that, I had conquered my fear then as I would now, and no one would make me feel otherwise.

I narrowed my eyes to glower at the man in front of me, reminding myself in the form of an internal pep talk that I had faced down a homicidal vampire last night who had been hell-bent on killing me for knowing her family's secret and I had survived. I was never going to fucking cower in front of this bastard who sought to cause me harm! He took another few steps towards me, appearing interested in my change of attitude. I pushed my left arm tighter against my gut while forcing the fingers of my right hand to clench into a fist.

I took another deep breath into my aching lungs and smiled, my teeth now on show to match him as I watched the fucker stalk closer to me…

* * *

(Edward's POV)

 _"_ _FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S GODDAMN HOLY! CAN'T YOU DRIVE ANY FASTER, EDWARD?!"_

"Alice!" I snapped loudly as a snarl broke through the barrier my clenched teeth represented at her tone of voice, my hands clutching the steering wheel tight enough to leave distinct imprints of my hands and fingers in the tough grey plastic, "this is **_not_** the time to critique me on my driving!"

It was as the inside of the Volvo and that of my own mind grew silent that I was able to temporarily assess the damage I had already wrought, and knew I'd have to bring the silver car into a repair shop, quite possibly Dowling's, unless I could entice someone in my family to follow behind me as I drove somewhere else within the continental U.S. for the sake of upholding our disguise as living and breathing humans. Esme, who used this particular vehicle over all others at our collective disposal, and who considered it to be her favourite would be upset to see the dents I had caused it, even though she would no doubt comprehend my reaction were Alice and I to explain about Adelaide and her predicament at Thriftway. However, that was a matter that could be dealt with later as I forced myself to take a deep and unnecessary breath into my frozen lungs, trying to remain calm given the circumstances that we found ourselves facing, only to fail miserably as my sister's vision ran through my mind at unparalleled speeds for approximately the hundredth time since I'd gotten behind the wheel.

` Adelaide Carmichael, her otherworldly emerald green eyes glowing with a despairing sense of fear, as she lay completely paralyzed on the cold and wet concrete floor directly outside of Thriftway's front windows, her trolley of overflowing groceries forgotten about. Her long legs were turned in alternative directions that made them appear broken to a passing onlooker, and her woollen coat was ripped open by its buttons to reveal the cream top and burgundy skirt she wore underneath at Alice's insistence. Her damaged heart was beating weakly against her chest as bruises formed along the delicate curves of her face and eyes, blood spilling incrementally over her swollen lips and from the back of her head where it had connected with the hard ground as she fell to the floor. Her starlight blonde hair surrounded her head like an angel's halo as a burly man, an employee for Thriftway given the uniform Alice had seen him in, his knuckles deeply scratched and bright crimson from his impromptu attack on the human, stood over her as she shivered from the cold and shock. A smile played on his lips as he considered the sight of Adelaide before him, like a trophy for the victor. The vision had concluded as he'd reached out for her and she'd closed her eyes in resignation, a tear rolling down her cheek into the concrete.

"We **_shouldn't_** have left her **_alone_**!" I growled loudly, my anger temporarily getting the better of my self-control, as it had for the last five minutes since we'd gotten back into the Volvo to drive at unprecedented speeds across the town of Forks, to reach Adelaide in time.

 _"_ _We had to leave her alone to consider how she wanted to proceed with us as vampires…"_

 _"_ _On top of that, Carlisle needed to know about my latest vision…"_

It was from my sister's softly thought of words and reasons for our departure circulated through my mind, that I had an innate sense of Alice's increased sense of melancholy. It had altered itself when she had first considered the possibility of losing her new best friend before they had even been given the chance to form any lasting bonds. However, she was right that leaving her had been essential for our family, and it had either been perfect timing or stupidity on my part by telling Adelaide the story of my rebellion that had gotten us home quicker. It was since the demise of Adam Lanwold, a nomad from eastern Europe, that Alice had been requested by our father to keep her eyes on his well-known mate of two hundred years, Eve Michaels. We knew of one deviation in her plans since her mate's death at the paws of a Quileute wolf, and that was her desire to visit us as we were the closest vampire family to where the incident had occurred. It was Rosalie's concern prior to her departure to Alaska and the Denali coven that we may be targeted by her as a direct result of the choices Jacob Black had made that day, less than a week ago, to defend Adelaide from any threat as he ran across our lands to bring her to Carlisle at the hospital.

However, it was as I finally entered the quiet town of Forks at three times the legal speed limit set by Charlie Swan, and narrowly avoiding a pink Ford Fiesta, that despite our obligations to our family and their safety, one of us should have stayed with Adelaide Carmichael while she'd shopped. We could have divided and conquered, with Alice delivering her update to Carlisle in person, dropped the books we'd bought to the house before returning to the store to collect Adelaide and I, or if our companion couldn't stomach the thought of having me near her, my sister could have remained with her while I had run the errands on her behalf.

Perhaps then, Alice's vision of Adelaide's immediate future at the hands of the employee wouldn't seem nearly as definite to me.

"Edward, it's changing…" my sister whispered and I peered at her ashen face through the rearview mirror to see her dull gold eyes were unfocused as she leaned forward between the gap in the front seats, one hand squeezing my shoulder tight enough to crack it, "we're going to make it in time to save her…"

Relief swelled inside the confines of my chest like an errant heartbeat as I located the familiar entrance into the Thriftway parking lot and took the necessary turn at over one hundred miles per hour. Upon a quick inspection of the lot, it was clear to me that it was packed to absolute breaking point, our previous space near the middle where we'd dropped Adelaide off was no longer available and currently occupied by a dirt brown Lada of all things. I didn't allow myself to think about the poor unfortunate bastard who had been forced to drive that vehicle around town, and only focused on the small stretch of road that ran up to the front door and the trolley bay. With my inhuman reflexes, I managed to press my foot down firmly on the brakes a mere metre from the entrance into the store, my headlights, though dimmed, landing on Adelaide and the man I had seen towering over her in Alice's vision.

I pulled up on the handbrake as I exited the vehicle at vampire speed, leaving Alice alone in the backseat to her own devices while I dealt with the threat that stood directly in front of me. The rain I had barely noticed this morning pulsed down on my head and the shoulders of my leather coat mercilessly as I angled myself to move towards Adelaide Carmichael, who had glanced away from the packer to look at me as I approached with her tearful and bloodshot emerald eyes.

"Edward…you're here…" she whispered softly, her voice barely audible to me over the rumble of thunder above, "I'm…sorry…"

Her thoughts echoed the sincerity of her words as her skin shimmered a translucent white shade under the greying clouds and protective cover of the plastic awning. A single crystalline tear rolled its way down her cheek as she offered me a faint smile, one that made the etchings of pain around her eyes and mouth fade to nothing as if they had never existed in the first place. It was then her eyes closed and she lost her ability to remain upright and defiant in the presence of the packer, collapsing to the concrete floor in the exact place I had seen her lying paralyzed in Alice's vision before the packer had reached out for her. I pushed myself forward without thinking of the implications that my reaction would have as I caught her before her skull could hit the solid ground and cause the scene I had witnessed a hundred times play out in full. Once she was safely in my grasp, I adjusted her upper body to rest against my front while I knelt on the ground, my arms wrapped tightly around her to keep her in place while the rest of her body was permitted to be drenched by the puddles of water that had formed.

The soft threads of her starlight blonde hair cascaded over one of my arms delicately, and reminded me of the most exquisite silk Carlisle had purchased for Esme some years ago. I ran the fingers of one hand carefully along her forehead to feel the heat of a fever burning underneath, oddly similar to earlier this morning when she had been curled up at my side as she slept, seeking the coolness of my own skin to aid her peaceful rest. Her cheeks were flushed while her eyes flickered slightly in unconsciousness, her breathing and heartrate uneven as her thoughts subconsciously informed me of the toxic nature she had witnessed through the packer's emotions. I hadn't been aware, nor had I bothered to ask my brother had the thought crossed my mind, that it was possible for someone to feel this much malice and anger towards another individual, let alone a person they had only just met today.

I smoothed some hair away from her warm face as each of her breaths escaped in the form of condensation clouds, emphasising how cold it had become as of recently in the small town. I would have offered her coat had my body been able to produce any warmth that matched her own, and knew it would be too much to ask of her afflicted body to do so as it was now.

"Oh **_sir_** , you didn't need to do **_that_** ," a husky male voice murmured, reminding me that I wasn't alone, "I was **_handling_** the situation."

I looked to my left to see the voice belonged to the burly man who had loomed over Adelaide in Alice's vision, and the prompt only served to make both I and the monster respond with low decibel growls while our arms tightened around the human who was in jeopardy.

 _"_ _Edward…despite what you want to do to this bastard for hurting Adelaide, you need to remain calm…"_

I forced myself to take a deep breath as I had before, silently promising the monster who wished to protect Adelaide as much as I currently did that should the packer make a move against her, there would be nowhere in this small town he could hide from me. As my growl stopped, I took the chance to look at the man who had caused the death of the human I had decided to defend. He was five or so inches shorter than I was with an overlarge beer belly that was barely contained by his luminous orange work vest and standard issue black trousers, the seams of which were straining with effort. His skin appeared waxen and his dyed black hair was shaped like an old-style bowl-cut some mothers, not my own fortunately, had inflicted on their children like a severe punishment. An ill-treated nametag rested over his racing heart, announcing to the world that his name was Tony O, which I knew had been used as both a nickname and an insult over the years. His eyes were a watered-down blue that appeared eerily greyish white, their depths unfathomable to me as he decided to bare his teeth menacingly at me.

In the packer's twisted and confusing mind that was tainted heavily with a sense of malice and anger, he felt I had overstepped my pre-determined role, as assigned by Tony, in the pack order by deciding to protect Adelaide from his aggressive advances. The moment I recognised that was how he felt towards me, it reminded me of a similar situation on my very first hunt with a newborn Emmett Cullen. At the time of the incident, we had been hunting in the woods skirting North Dakota when he had managed to catch a large grizzly bear by sheer luck and brute force on his part. Rosalie and I, at my blonde sister's request, had been on standby to keep watch over him as he hunted, and while in the mindset of a predator, he had become inanely protective over his meal and believed I would take it from him as the next strongest male he could see within a dozen miles. Rosalie had managed to dissuade her husband from starting a fight with me over something I had no interest in to begin with, having already caught two mountain lions to satiate my own thirst not long before.

A sharp cough from Adelaide took me away from the overly green meadow I had been in to the rain-soaked town of Forks, back to the present where I had decided to challenge a weak man who believed he could take on the role of alpha. I briefly wondered to myself what he'd think of his chances of achieving that title if he knew I was over four times his age and exceptionally stronger than him on his best day, despite my youthful appearance.

"You can leave us both alone now, **_Tony_** ," I stated coldly without letting my gaze waver as Adelaide started to cough, "we don't need or require any further assistance from you."

"It was only part of the service we offer here at Thriftway, **_sir_** ," the man spat back at me bitterly as I altered Adelaide's position to lift her up into my arms, her face turned into my left shoulder as she trembled from the cold.

Her heart was beating slowly within the confines of her chest, the rate too weak to be considered normal or healthy. I knew Carlisle had been planning to discuss the option of a pacemaker with her this weekend, but now it seemed definite that she would need one for the future if her heartrate didn't pick up as it should. With a sigh as I hunched my body around her to spare her from the increasing volume of rain, I turned my back on the packer to walk towards the Volvo.

 ** _"_** _You…you_ _ **FUCKER**_ _!"_

 ** _"_** ** _SHE'S MINE!"_**

I had pivoted on the toe of my leather shoe to address his insane claim on Adelaide's life when an empty silver trolley, one I recognised by the scratch marks as being used by the human herself during this shopping trip, flew at speed towards Tony and hit him in the side, where he lay sprawled on the concrete floor with half of his body in a puddle. The trolley had contorted around his body's shape and fell onto its side on the motion pad by the front door, the mechanism uncertain if there was a new customer or not entering the premises.

 _"_ _Not in this lifetime…"_

I looked to the backseat of the Volvo where Alice was standing, her hair soaked through and dripping with rain as she breathed heavily. Her golden eyes had hardened as she glowered at the packer, who had dared threaten her new best friend. Once she had ascertained he wasn't getting back up to attack either of the three of us any time soon, my sister looked to me with a softer smile.

"I'll sit in the back with her," she murmured as I approached.

It took a few minutes to angle the human's body carefully into the back of the Volvo, her arms raised near her face like they had been as she'd slept, her knees bent while her head rested on Alice's legs, the vampire's fingers moving gingerly through the blonde hair as if to soothe her as she rested.

"What about the groceries?" I asked as I looked to the damaged trolley, recalling from the vision that it had been overflowing with shopping.

"Already in the boot of the car," Alice replied gently as Adelaide coughed, "she's not in good health, is she?"

"I can drive us all to Carlisle if that would make you feel better," I said as I got into the front seat and turned the keys I had left in the ignition to start the car's gentle purr.

"No, let's bring her back to Charlie's," she stated while I placed my arm around the back of the passenger seat to reverse out of the parking lot, "I'll run her a bath and if she's still ill afterwards, we can bring her to Carlisle."

"Sounds good," I commented, nodding my head slowly as I took the roads that would eventually lead us back to K Street, where Adelaide could recover from this experience.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter, since you've been waiting for an update for a few months. Also, in case anyone was wondering, the story descriptions Adelaide uses to tell Edward and Alice about the books she was reading, were not real story synopsis. What did you think of Edward's rebellion? Adelaide's reaction?**

 **If you have any questions at all, please feel free to PM me and I'll do my best to answer you. Until then, let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	8. Flightless Bird

**Hi everyone, as I said before, I know you've all been waiting for an update for a couple of months at least, which is why I'm uploading two today. I hope you enjoy them both as I tried to give a little more background on Adelaide, Edward and the Cullen family since my OC is new to their universe. Enjoy :)**

* * *

6th October 2008

(Adelaide's POV)

 _"_ _Edward…I'm sorry…"_

It felt, for a moment, that an eternity had passed since I had last laid my eyes on the golden-eyed vampire who watched over me as I slept earlier that morning. That was why, when I saw him get out of the Volvo in the pouring rain to walk towards me as the packer's emotions slowly consumed me, that I had desperately wanted him to know how sorry I was for not keeping an open mind. Perhaps, deep down, I had believed I had no more time, that I couldn't convey those words to him later while the packer I hadn't caught the name of remained a threat to me. Yet…this didn't feel like the end, but more of a light reprieve from what I had just witnessed.

It was for that reason, that relief, that I sighed softly to myself as I finally managed to come to, taking a deep and calming breath as I did so. I gave myself a moment to assess what might have happened to me once I fell into unconsciousness, was ready to feel the packer's emotions as they wrapped like tendrils around my broken body and refused to let me go. I was uncertain, given my own unique experiences, how it was possible for someone to feel such hatred and anger. How was it possible to give up on things that could make you happy or grateful to be alive?

Much to my astonishment, the requirement I had believed I would need to prepare myself was for nought, as the emotions that had once choked the air from my lungs were now no more potent than a distant memory or static TV screen, which meant my body no longer ached as much as it once had. I could hear someone humming a lovely lullaby from nearby, one that somehow managed to ease any tension I was feeling as well as reminding me that I was safe. Sadly, the melody was muffled slightly by the pillow I currently had my head resting on. Despite that, I murmured my own contentment as I snuggled closer to the pillow, hoping to hear the lullaby better while also finding I was unperturbed by the chill that seemed to rise from the action to greet me. The warmth of my own skin had created a space near my cheek but I was far more interested in the cold. As time progressed, I moved my left arm across the pillow slowly, the chill soaking through the fiberglass and easing the dull pain that had started where my stitches were, and I caught some of the material cover between my uninjured fingers.

I would have been quite happy to remain like that, resting on my pillow to listen to the lullaby, when it seemingly stopped and I was greeted by silence once it had reached its inevitable and tragic conclusion. However, the silence didn't last for too long and was replaced by a faint and cheerful chuckle that seemed to resonate through the pillow. It was at this time I also became aware of a warm hand on my lower back, and another on my left hip that held me closer to the pillow, before it moved up to my left shoulder and down along my arm to reach my hand, where it was still encased in the purple cast. Their cool fingers loosened my grip on the material cover, but allowed me to hold their hand as a trade. The moment our hands were connected, it brought back my memories of the trip to the bookstore, my hand in Edward's and the comfort I had felt in his presence. It was with that brief contact, that I began to pick up on the sweetest of emotions, of amusement and affection, and I knew this was better than any dream I could have imagined on my own.

"Adelaide?" a familiar feminine voice sung sweetly, my name broken up into separate syllables, "it's time for you to wake up now."

I shook my head slowly in response to her request, not wanting this peaceful moment where I was surrounded by these beautiful emotions to end just yet after what I had felt through the packer. In response to my blatant refusal, the chuckling I had heard before that had started shortly after the lullaby had ended seemed to increase in volume.

"Adelaide, I am going to count down from three, and if your eyes are still closed when I finish, I will pick you up off this bed in one hand and drag you out to our car. Okay?"

I shook my head once more, while the hand on my lower back held me closer to the pillow as if it could protect me from this woman and her attempts to move me.

"Three…" the woman began, and it sounded like she was enjoying herself too much to me.

I wanted her to understand why I didn't want to move and I wished there was a way I could convey how much I wanted to stay with the pillow, that I didn't want to open my eyes just yet and step away from those beautiful emotions I could still sense.

"Two…" the woman continued to count, a smile evident in her voice at my apparent internal struggle, "one and a half…"

With a sigh, I opened my eyes reluctantly, allowing them a chance to adjust from the darkness I had been immersed in to the bright overcast light that entered the bedroom through one of the two windows I knew of. Bella's old bedroom was as I remembered it being from when I'd gotten dressed with Alice, though I had no recollection of anything beyond the plastic awning's cover, the packer and his menacing emotions and then Edward, who had appeared like an avenging angel…an exceptionally pissed off avenging angel at that. My gaze moved from the window that overlooked the forest to the end of the double bed, where I could now see Alice Cullen. Her golden eyes were trained on me and quite obviously amused as she lifted one pale hand to move a stray dark curl over her ear and away from her angelic face. She was smiling at me, and for one moment, she reminded me of Meredith. This would have been something she'd do to me had I been in Phoenix when she dropped by my house, normally unannounced and on weekends when I had nothing else planned but an exceptionally long sleep-in.

"How did you sleep?" the vampire asked sweetly, putting one of her hands on my right leg carefully.

"Em…" I murmured, not sure of an answer to her question, "do you mind if I get back to you on that one?"

Her smile didn't waver a single inch as she nodded her head, no doubt already knowing what my answer would be even when I didn't. However, as much as I would have loved to close my eyes again and return to the pillow's beautiful emotions, I knew better than to test Alice Cullen's patience. Her threat to pull me from the bed with one hand and put me in her brother's Volvo still hung heavy in the air, and I had a feeling not even the hand I was holding onto nor my pillow would be enough to protect me.

I took a deep breath and reluctantly pressed my right hand, which had been resting parallel to the pillow near my cheek, into the firm mattress to push myself upright, while the warm hand that had been resting on my lower back assisted me to a minor degree by creating what I considered to be an unshakeable support in my endeavour. Once I was sitting up, I nudged my body closer to what I believed to be the side of the pillow while still allowing Alice to maintain her steadfast grip on my right calf. I moved my left leg off the bed, where my foot grazed the wooden floor gently while I wrapped my broken arm around my abdomen to offer it some support before I located the sling I had been issued by the hospital. Once I felt I had done enough to appease the vampire for a minute, I lifted my right hand off the mattress and moved it along the cool pillow, wishing to hold the other person's hand again and feel those emotions I had experienced only a second ago. Luckily, it was waiting for me, though it had moved closer to my person than it had been earlier before our fingers became interlocked. The faint chill that rose up to greet me from that contact was just as comforting as it had been earlier, while the other hand that was residing on my lower back began to trace shapes and circles into my spine like a tattoo. As I lifted my head to look at Edward's sister, I noticed she was silently laughing to herself, her eyes had turned to look at the pillow. Out of simple curiosity, I found myself following that gaze, her outward reaction making me wonder what she'd seen and what I'd missed since sitting up on the bed.

"Oh…" I croaked, clearing my throat slightly as my eyes widened in surprise.

It took me a few moments to process the image that rested casually in front of me. The pillow that I had felt comforted by wasn't a pillow by any stretch of the imagination. With his chest covered by a brand-new and thin black t-shirt, his leather jacket placed somewhere else temporarily as I slept on him, was Edward Cullen. His fingers were the ones laced with mine, and it had been his emotions that I had been fascinated with before Alice had demanded my wakefulness. His golden eyes were currently closed as if he were sleeping soundly, though I had strong feeling he was already aware of both of our reactions, given the fact that his body was shivering with the laughter that had overtaken him earlier as the lullaby had concluded. The expression on his face was one of pure serenity and contentment, and the longer I watched him, the more mesmerised I became. In the space of one slow heartbeat, he opened his golden eyes to look directly into mine, their glorious depths reminding me of melted honey as they enticed me to join in the joke he had just shared telepathically with his sister.

"Do you feel better now?" he murmured, his voice soft as a feather as he sat up on the bed in one lithe movement, his eyes focused on mine while our hands remained connected over his motionless heart, "you're not nearly as pale as you were before…"

When had I been pale enough to worry a vampire who was the colour of marble?

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't seem to comprehend or wrap my head around his concerned statement before I saw a faint flicker of an image, a memory of his from the entranceway of Thriftway, which seemed years ago. It was a version of me that I hadn't seen before, nor did I wish to see myself look so miserable again. I was translucently white with bloodshot and tearful eyes, before I smiled at him, grateful he had appeared only to faint as the packer's emotions overwhelmed my senses. The memory ceased playing as his arms caught me before I could hit my head and I was returned to Bella's old bedroom, where I could feel fresh tears as they rolled down my cheeks. I hadn't realised how bad I had looked after talking to List, nor how sad I had been over the conclusions I had reached in relation to my father and Edward.

The hand on my back stilled in its drawings and moved up along my right side until it reached my cheek, where it seemed to automatically curve to match the shape of my face and I leaned into the contact for some support. Edward's thumb ran carefully under my eye to wipe away this fresh wave of tears, his own eyes seemingly fascinated by the action. He released my hand a minute later before leaning forward to hold me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Without another thought, I buried my face into his broad shoulder, and tried my best to return to how I had been before we'd driven to the bookstore, our karaoke session on replay inside my head.

"Thank you," I whispered softly, tucking loose strands of hair away before moving back as his hand dropped to my hip to hold me closer to his side again, "both of you, for saving me."

"You're more than welcome, Adelaide," Alice commented as she leaned forward in her spot to put her hand lightly over my left cheek, a smile playing on her lips, "that's what friends are for."

"Lai…" I murmured, lifting my broken arm from my stomach to place my fingers along hers, "you can both call me Lai. That's what all of my friends call me anyway."

"That's a pretty nickname," the vampire said softly as she looked to her brother with a faint smile that seemed indulgent to me as I looked past her shoulders to view the closed wardrobe.

"I guess I must have needed that nap," I whispered, more to myself than those in my company as I stretched out my toes.

"You might have needed the bath a bit more," Alice stated solemnly and I found my eyes drawn back to her cherubic face, certain she could see the questions in my eyes.

Bath? When had I gone for a bath? How long had I been unconscious?

"You were still asleep when the decision was made as we left Thriftway," Edward said gently, his hand back to tracing shapes but now along my hip which was bare, "and she thought it would be better for you than putting you to bed to sleep in wet clothes. It might make you sicker than you already were."

I nodded my head slowly as the puzzle pieces slowly clicked together in my head, serving to explain what I had missed in the time since I had seen Edward as he exited the Volvo to walk towards me to waking up from a nap on Bella's familiar bed. I took the moment to look away from the vampires to glance down at my clothes, temporarily astonished that not only had Alice or Edward washed me but also managed to change my outfit for the day while I'd be unconscious. The dark denim blue jeans reminded me of something I might have worn during the colder months of Phoenix weather, along with the reasonably oversized and cosy white jumper and matching vest she had thrown underneath it to act as another layer to keep me warm, though it had ridden up to allow Edward to touch my hip. My feet, which I had failed to notice during the initial evaluation, were clad in fluffy white socks, which I knew was one of Meredith's necessities in life before she eventually went to bed each night. My green stone necklace was still tied around my neck, as a faint reminder to call Jake soon hung in the air as I tried to recall the last time I'd seen him and knew it had been the night before List had left for Arizona to be with his girlfriend.

The last thing to catch my attention was my hair, which had been left loose around my shoulders while I slept and now shun a brilliant light blonde that reminded me of considerably easier times when I lived in Montana, or the photo that my dad had of him and Mom before they'd gotten married and had me. The horrid platinum shade was gone without a trace, and it only seemed to solidify my decision to leave the Arcadia Angels to seek greener pastures for my future.

"Lai?"

I blinked my eyes for a moment, returning to the then and now, only to realise that I had been silent for a few minutes to look over the new me, my eyes transfixed on my new blonde hair and its implications. When I did eventually look to Alice Cullen, her left hand was raised to rest over her heart, closed tight into a fist as she watched me, her anxiety practically palpable in the air around the three of us.

"When I was at home with Edward, I was watching your future to see any decisions you made. I saw the choice you made to change your hair colour later on tonight once you'd finished talking to Carlisle, but after the day you'd just had, and it isn't even over yet, I thought you might like a small surprise for when you did wake up. I didn't mean to take it away from you…I'm sorry…"

Each of her words was said in an accelerated rush, and though I only managed to catch some of what she'd told me, I felt overwhelmed by the emotion she had placed behind them. She hadn't meant to take the choice dyeing my hair from me in case I changed my mind later, which had never been my intention. To stop her apologising to me, I leaned forward with Edward's help on the bed to hug her shivering body to me, feeling as she had the night before the moment she froze into something like a statue in shock before putting her steely arms around my waist to hold me tight.

"It's lovely, Alice," I whispered softly by her ear, as a gentle breeze from the window directly behind me blew through the light blonde tresses and sent a sweetly floral scent into the air around me.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," I replied with a smile on my lips as I moved away from her and leaned in closer to Edward, my head on his shoulder, "out of curiosity, how long was I asleep for?"

"Almost an hour and a half if you include the bath," Edward answered softly, his hand tracing different shapes along my hip that reminded me of musical notes, "are you hungry? Would you like something to eat before we bring you over to our house for the interrogation?"

"I don't think I should test it, I still feel a little nauseous," I murmured with a sigh, my stomach twisting uncomfortably at my own words, "oh…I almost forgot to say thank—Alice? Hey! Are you okay?"

I had wanted to thank her for taking care of me while I was unconscious, but the words seemed to stick in my throat when I looked at her drawn face. Her alabaster skin appeared translucent in the limited light, the powder blue of her veins popping against the surface as she lowered her head mechanically. Her eyes, or what I could still see of them, were glassy in their normal warm golden appearance that it only served to frighten me. She didn't blink as the dark curl she had tucked behind her ear earlier came loose and rolled along her unblemished cheek, the vampire making absolutely no move to replace it. Her body seemed to tremble violently as she continued to sit on the bed, one of her hands pressed into the mattress with the blanket List had brought down for me to use pulled up between her fingers, while the other tightened its painful grip on my right leg.

I reached forward instinctually, disconnecting my hand from Edward's in the process, to move her before she could break the bone, knowing deep down that she wouldn't mean it as I glanced at her emotions and read what could only be described as anxiety and confusion, her earlier joy gone without a trace. However, in my idiotic desperate panic to free myself from her, I forgot I was in the presence of another vampire, one who might either equal his sister in strength or be stronger than her, given their size differences. He'd heard the alarm that had leaked into my voice, and his tracing on my hip had ceased as he'd reached out, lightning quick, to disconnect her hand as I felt the pressure increase on my bone, alerting me to the fact that I was the recipient of another bruise. I watched as Edward held her hand in his, her grip tightening enough that it appeared as if small cracks were forming on his skin as he growled low.

"Edward!" I said, my voice panicked as I looked between him and his sister with no clue what to do, "is Alice alright? What's happening to her? Should I call someone? Dr Cullen?

"She's having a vision, Lai," he replied through gritted teeth, his eyes focused on the side of her pixie face as she flinched, "she'll be fine, I'm just not as well versed in helping her through this as Jasper is."

"Jasper? Her husband?" I croaked and he nodded his head slowly, "what does he do to help her?"

Edward moved his right hand across his outstretched arm to hold out to me where I took it in both of mine, and I saw the faint glimmer of his memories of situations like this as they appeared. Before Bella had entered his life, he had watched absently when Alice had a vision, normally sensing nothing of real interest unless it had something to do with the family. Despite this, he could recall easily the times Jasper, the protective blond brother who acted as a guard to me the night before, walking into the room as if he'd been summoned by his wife during her time of need, putting his arm around her body as it shook and talking in a low and calming tone, asking her questions about what she could see. There always seemed to be paper and pencils nearby for her to use as a visual tool for those who couldn't see into her head as easily as Edward could.

With a renewed sense of purpose, I released Edward's hand again and got off the bed as quick as I could before I rummaged through the desk and what I had brought with me until I located a notebook, one of my Latin ones, and opened it to a fresh page without any imprints. I grabbed a drawing pencil I had taken from my bag in error and returned to Alice's side. I set the notebook down directly in front of her, where my leg had once been, and lifted the hand that was still holding the blanket List had wrapped me in carefully to avoid her crushing it like she seemed to be doing to Edward's. Once it was free, I pushed the sharpened pencil into her firm grip and guided it towards the paper, where she started sketching like she was possessed, which for all I knew, she was.

"Alice…what can you see? Can you describe it for me?" I asked, carefully setting the fingers of both my broken arm and my right hand on either side of her drawn face as she continued to stare at a scene that wasn't visible to me.

"There's a large green field, one that has been divided into sections with the ground marked with white lines," she answered dreamily, her hand running across the paper faster than my eyes could follow, "there are black and white pictures, shadows of men on a canvas with bullseyes on their chest."

"What else can you see?"

"A group of men, sixteen of them divided into groups of four for this exercise," she replied, drawing the shadowy figures, "and a young man, standing behind them by a few metres, calling out orders for them to follow."

"What type of orders can you hear?"

"You're no good to the army if you can't hit your target. I want you each to take your turn and line up, prepare your weapons…" she murmured, "they're each wearing combats, but they're nothing compared to this young man's."

"You're seeing an army base," I whispered, wondering what this had to do with her family, "are you watching the young man running a drill with new recruits?"

She didn't answer me, and I looked to Edward for guidance to see his eyes were equally unfocused as he nodded his head. Was he answering the question I had posed to his sister?

"Can you tell me if all the men in the group have guns?"

"Yes…they were issued them by another for training, but the man giving the orders is unarmed," Alice answered, flinching again as I stroked her cheek gently to soothe her, "but there's something wrong with the drill. One of the men is holding his gun the wrong way and he's doing it on purpose to elicit a reaction. He wants the young man giving the orders to approach him…"

"Why would he want to do that? What would that do other than get him reprimanded?!" I asked as I looked to her brother who growled low at what he could see unfolding, which only served to startle me and remind me that I was in the presence of two predators.

"It's pre-mediated!" Edward growled, the sound increasing in tempo as his eyes re-focused to look at me, "when he is brought before his superiors after the event, he wants them to think it was all an unfortunate accident and he shouldn't be blamed for what occurred."

"Why…" I croaked, looking back to Alice, "Alice! What happens next? Does the man approach the other?"

"Yes…he plans to punish him for holding his weapon wrong. But he gets shot…and there's blood everywhere…I…"

As her sentence drifted off, I found my eyes drawn to the picture she had been sketching, only noticing then that she had turned the page without my assistance and had brought a new scene to life. The young male officer had a gunshot wound to the centre of his chest and his hands were lying flat by his sides on a grassy surface as he stared up, blankly at me as I watched him. Alice had started drawing the combats he was wearing for the drill, but had given up on the design around his right shoulder, her attention focused on his silver nametag, where his last name was bolded with the pencil's lead.

"No…please…not him..." I whispered to myself, my voice no louder than a breath as I read, and then re-read the surname repeatedly, adding colour to Alice's picture that I wished wasn't there.

His skin would be a warm ivory colour with hints of tan on his face and up to his elbows, emphasising the amount of time he spent outside in the sun when he could, whether it was for work or leisure. His dark-brown hair would be tousled with hints of a golden undertone thanks to his mother as he ran his hand through it to subconsciously alert others to his unease at a situation. There would be laughter lines near his hazel eyes, the light giving the illusion that he had both light brown eyes and green eyes at the same time. His crooked smile would pull at his lips from his left side when he made a joke, sometimes at my expense and at other times, it would be because of something he had done idiotically.

"David…" I breathed, recalling the warm hug he had given me before he'd left for his base in Wisconsin, a quick kiss to my forehead as he promised me he'd return before I went back to Phoenix.

No matter how much he'd tried, he hadn't been able to fulfil that promise to me, not realising that I would head back to my house a week later at Meredith's and Alistair's request. It was because of that, he had promised to make it up to me soon, that on his next scheduled day off, he would drive out to see me and I'd show him around my favourite places in Arizona. That had been my plan at the time, but as I looked at the dark green combats, still coloured in my head, and the blood staining his nametag and chest…that plan suddenly seemed doomed for failure, and his word was null and void.

"Lai? Are you alright?" Edward whispered, placing a hand lightly on my shoulder, and I jumped, having been unprepared for the contact as I lifted my head to look into his golden eyes.

There was a thick lump in my throat, one that I had a feeling not even a glass of water would be able to remove. My heart felt like it was weighed down by lead dumbbells and it forced the organ to beat slower yet, which I hadn't thought was possible. My skin felt colder then Edward's could ever be, and my eyes widened as to make everything seem eerily in the distance to me as I scanned the once familiar bedroom. I couldn't hear Alice as she spoke to both Edward and I, the pencil digging into the mattress like a sharpened knife while her brother tried to speak to me and calm his sister down at the same time. Uncertain as to what else I could do, I returned my attention to the picture that now rested in my hands, to David as he died. Was this truly how it ended for him? Was there no way he could be saved from this fucking awful demise?

Hadn't I just been told his future…?

Maybe I could re-write the ending…

I didn't tell Edward what I was planning to do in that moment as the realisation hit me, having an odd feeling that he could already see it in my thoughts. He dropped his hand as I jumped off the bed, gripping the notebook tighter and running out into the hall as if the hounds of hell were at my heels. Who could tell how much time I had left to make this right for my uncle. To avoid adding another injury to my already battered body, I slowed down as I reached the stairs, not wishing to delay if I somehow tripped or stumbled on my way down to the ground floor. I turned into the living room, the notebook still held tight in my hand as I rushed into the living room, skidding slightly on the tiled floor when I forgot I was only in a pair of brand-new fluffy socks without any grip. Once I had righted myself, I located the house phone and with the drawing resting against my broken arm, I pulled the device down into my right hand. It was only then that I noticed both of my hands, and the majority of my upper body, was trembling, which had me pushing down on numbers that had nothing to do with David's personal phone number. I cursed loudly as I deleted what I couldn't save until I finally managed to type out the correct number into the dial pad. I didn't press down on the call button until I had ascertained it was his number, and then allowed myself to drop unceremoniously to my knees, moving my body to brace my back against the wall directly under the phone's cradle while Alice's goddamn drawing was set against my knees, my uncle's blank eyes staring holes into mine.

 _"_ _Please don't let me be too late to save him…"_

 _"_ _Please…"_

"Hello? This is Sergeant Pierce, who may I ask is calling?" an unfamiliar male voice queried as the call connected, the sound of their beard on the speaker sending static through the device to my ear.

"Hello…isn't this Corporal Townsend's personal number?" I asked, my voice shaking as I tried, and failed, to avoid focusing on the picture in the notebook.

"It is, young lady, but he was called aside a minute ago by Lieutenant Carter. I'm sure he'll be back in a moment," Pierce stated calmly, his voice laced with authority, "now, who may I ask is calling?"

"Adelaide Carmichael, sir," I answered, taking a deep breath as I clenched the phone tighter with my good hand, "please…it's urgent that I speak to Corporal Townsend as soon as physically possible."

"Of course, I understand Ms Carmichael…wait…Carmichael?" Pierce murmured, his beard moving as he queried my surname, "I knew that name sounded familiar. You must be David's only niece, right? The Arizona native?"

"That's me, sir," I murmured, not in the mood for small-talk with someone I didn't know, or at least, had never met before…or had I?

"It's been years since I last saw you, kiddo!" he chuckled, and I wracked my brain for a Pierce, but knew it was futile with the amount of people I had spoken to over the past decade, "Christ, you must be what, thirteen or fourteen by now, right?"

"I'm sixteen as of this March just gone," I commented dryly, "I am sorry, sir…but I don't remember you."

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. I think I was over at Mystic Lake three or four times with David when we were on leave, and you were visiting or staying there for one of those days," he explained softly, clearly unoffended, "I bet I made an impression on your grandparents though, since it's been an absolute age since I was last invited around for a traditional BBQ."

As he laughed at his own statement, a memory flickered in my head of a six-foot six man with a closely shaved head and light beard, a barbwire tattoo on his upper arm. Sapphire blue eyes that saw more than they should have, and a humour that could have easily matched Alistair's, and had that day when I had visited my grandparents.

"I remember you now…you set most of our back garden on fire," I murmured thoughtfully, and he guffawed loudly, "List and I both called for the fire brigade before it could spread to the neighbours' houses."

"That, unfortunately, I did…and it was an accident. Too much lighter fluid I think was the cause."

"Huh…"

"Believe me or don't, it all happened in the past anyway," he chuckled, a smile evident in his voice, "anyway, how are things with you, kiddo? Everything as bright and sunny in Arizona as usual?"

"I think so," I murmured, my current stress levels rising as I tried to steady my unusual heart rate before I flatlined on the kitchen floor.

"Hey! David! Got a call for you on the personal line!" Pierce shouted to someone in the distance and away from the receiver, "oh, my apologies, Lieutenant."

There was a whispered conversation as the phone switched hands and a soft laugh echoed into the speaker, one I recalled belonging to only one person in my entire family.

"Baby Doll," David commented once he had stopped laughing, "I am sorry for not picking up the phone. Had I known you were going to call me today, I would have brought it out with me. Sorry about that."

"You're okay," I breathed, my voice cracking as I glanced down at the picture on my lap, the colours still dancing in front of me, "you're still alive. I wasn't too late…"

The last few words were said too low for the speaker to pick up and convey to David, and I knew it would only worry him if he had heard them himself. I was certain, no matter the degree of relation you had with someone, it would seem strange for a caller to explain their enthusiasm that you were still alive.

"Course I am, honey," he stated, a smile evident in his voice as he spoke, "now, to what do I owe this unexpected phone call?"

As his words registered in my mind, I didn't know what I could say in response. Would my warning him about the shooting save him from the fatal injury or would it make it worse somehow? It was hard to tell with only a picture and when I didn't truly understand Alice's gift, nor that of Edward's or Jasper's. Was this incident a definite outcome that would mean he would be shot to death? Could it be considered inevitable or preventable?

"Baby Doll?" David asked, moving the phone away from his face to check to see if we were still connected, "hello?"

"I'm still here," I croaked, "I just…"

I wasn't sure how I could convey my message without first telling him about vampires and the Cullen family I had met recently, which unfortunately took Alice and her vision out of the equation. David's ability to comprehend the supernatural was limited to what he had seen of my ability in action, and its worrisome side-effects if I wasn't careful. To my knowledge, he had never met or dealt with someone else like me, who could be considered gifted by any stretch of the imagination that was outside of the norm. Briefly, I wondered what he'd think or say to me if I told him I had met and was friends with some of the local vampires and at least one of the werewolves that called Forks their home. Would he be terrified or baffled?

"Baby Doll…I want you to know you can tell me anything, no matter what," he stated as the seconds ticked by, as if I needed to be reminded.

"David…I'm going to tell you something that will sound completely unbelievable, but I want you to try and keep an open mind. Can you do that for me?"

"Certainly…you'll just have to give me a moment to move to my office for some privacy," he said without pausing for thought.

I could hear him moving as he adjusted the phone to his ear, could pick up on the faint sound of his boots on the gravel walkways and grass at different points as he took deep breaths.

"While I'm walking to my office," he commented, "you might as well tell me how things are with you these days. I heard Arizona is in the middle of a heatwave at the moment. Hopefully that means you're taking cover in shaded areas?"

"I wouldn't know," I murmured, twisted the phone's connected cord around my forearm to pass the time.

"For fuck's sake!" my uncle snapped, his voice cold, "has that bastard Dick got you touring the continental U.S. again?!"

It was nothing new to hear him speaking of Richard Carmichael like that. David was one of the only people in my extended family who still hated my dad, for not just moving me out of Montana when I was five but leaving me in Arizona alone for extended periods of time while he was working. He didn't veil his disgust for the man well, not even when I was in his presence. However, despite what was said to his face the rare times my uncle and him were in the same room, my dad didn't let the comments get to him, and now that he was on my mind, I could remember my dad telling me when I had been a little girl, after a particularly rough cussing session between the pair that:

 _"…_ _one day, Adelaide, not anytime soon, David will forgive me for taking Elaine from them before her time…"_

"David…no, my dad hasn't sent me around the US," I murmured, knowing better than to start a fight with him on this topic, "he asked me to speak to an old friend of his in Forks about his grief."

"Which one?"

"Charlie Swan," I answered, sighing to myself as I wrapped my left arm around my chest, "he's the chief of police here in Forks."

"Here…so you're still in Forks," David stated, taking a deep breath to steady himself and return to his prior jovial tone, "I guess that's lucky for me then."

"Why?"

"Well, Baby Doll, I was going to drive out to Phoenix and invite you to dinner once I arrived," he replied with a smile, "to celebrate my new promotion. Since you're in Forks, well…it means we can celebrate tonight. That is, if you hadn't made any other plans and I haven't made a complete ass of myself right now, I mean."

"You were promoted? What are you now?" I asked, unable to hide my excitement at the news, "and I thought you were in Wisconsin…?"

"I am Sergeant Townsend, and I was relocated to Fort Lewis to help teach the new army recruits," he chuckled, "Lieutenant doesn't really have anything for me to do right now other than act as a drill sergeant, which suits me fine since I already had some experience. I mean, I taught you to use a rifle in my spare time, why can't I teach grown men to do the same?"

A door closing faintly in the background silenced my answer to him in regards to his shooting masterclass. He must have reached his new office, and now I was out of time, it was my turn to tell him what I could of his future.

"I'll try to be as open-minded as I can be, Baby Doll," he said softly, and unbeknownst to me, I could almost imagine him leaning against a desk as he looked to the door he had just entered by, his face arranged to appear patient.

"I…" I whispered, still not sure what I could say that wouldn't sound outright insane to him, "fuck…this is going to sound crazy."

"That's promising," he chuckled low.

"Okay, I…em…I had a bad dream, though it didn't feel that way to me," I murmured, looking to the notebook on my lap as I spoke, seeking some inspiration for the lie I was about to spin, "I'm not sure why, but it felt like I was seeing the future…your future."

"Alright…"

"You were leading a group of sixteen men through what I think was a standard drill," I continued, trying not to be too exact but desperate to not miss a detail that could save his life, "in the line-up, there's one man who's holding his gun the wrong way. You approach him in an effort to reprimand him, but…"

"But?"

"The gun goes off on purpose, and you're hurt, badly, and then there's blood everywhere," I cried, unable to remain calm as the picture started blurring before my eyes as the tears started to fall.

I pulled my knees closer to my trembling chest and wrapped my broken arm around them as I continued to cry, somehow knowing in my heart that David could hear me, could comprehend how distressing this "dream" had been for me to "see". If only he knew the entire truth, that this wasn't my dream of the future, but one of Alice's almost infallible visions. I wished he knew what the small vampire was capable of…perhaps that would have added more weight to what I was trying to tell him. Maybe then, it wouldn't sound as unbelievable as it did to me as I spoke the words I had run down to the kitchen desperately to tell him.

"David?"

For the first time in years, he didn't answer me immediately, and as there was no way to check if the call was still connected, I decided to look to the clock Charlie had hung over the bay windows that overlooked some of the woodland to watch the seconds as they ticked by. Please let my uncle believe me, even if it just means he'd be unconsciously looking for the signs I had just mentioned. Just don't let him die, not now, when he had barely lived his life, and not when I had the chance, though slim, to save him from his fate. I wasn't sure I'd be able to face my grandparents again if I'd wasted this precious opportunity to save their son…the guilt would kill me.

"David? Please…please say something," I begged as the clock continued to count time, "even if it's a goodbye…just please, please say something to me."

"You need to give me a few moments to process this, Adelaide," David said a minute later, his voice low and gruff as he took a deep breath, "you've given me a lot to think about."

As per his request, I didn't say another word, petrified of what he might say to me once he had thought the entire tale through and what it might mean for him. Would he say he believed me? That I was losing my mind? Or would he cancel his current plans to drive to Forks to spend time with me?

"Okay, I just want to clarify something with you," he stated, "I'm completing a drill with sixteen new recruits and one of them decides to shoot me?"

"It's pre-meditated," I croaked, my voice breaking as I repeated Edward's words to me, "he wants to make it look like an accident when he's brought before his superiors."

"That's fucked up," my uncle murmured as he heard my confession.

"Don't I know."

I took a calming breath as he did and listened to him as he did so, not sure what else there was left to say.

"Adelaide…this was a dream of yours?"

"Sort of," I whispered, once more looking to Alice's sketch of my uncle.

"Can I ask…what happens to me after I've been shot?"

"I didn't stick around to find out," I coughed, knowing that with any gunshot wound, he would end up in a hospital, but the picture suggested it was a chest wound, "I think you were shot in the heart."

"I see…" he commented with a soft sigh.

He didn't say another word after that acknowledgement, and the line became silent as I watched the clock mark time. I still had plans to go to the Cullen's glass mansion in the middle of the forest, to answer some, if not all, of Dr Cullen's questions that he had for me. Did making this phone call mean I was keeping the leader of the coven waiting? Did being immortal grant you infinite patience or would you expect others to be more courteous, dependent on the time period they were from?

"Baby Doll?" David asked, and it took me a moment longer than it should have to realise he had been calling my nickname a few times, "I have to tell you that I'm stumped as to how I can help you this time. I'm scheduled to conduct a drill with some of the newest recruits and transferees later this afternoon before my shift ends, and short of requesting Aiden to assist me, I don't know what to do."

"Aiden?"

"Sergeant Aiden Pierce, he had my phone before he brought it out to me," my uncle explained, "he transferred to Fort Lewis when I did."

"Was he promoted as well?"

"He had already been made a sergeant before his original move to Wisconsin. Look, I'm going to track him down and ask for his help with the drill. After that, Adelaide, I can only tell you I'll keep my eye out for anything suspicious. Will that be enough for now, to help you through this bad dream of yours, Baby Doll?"

"Yes," I croaked, the tears slowing in their fall as I pressed my face into my knees, "yes…"

"Then that's what I'll do after this phone call," he said with a faint laugh, trying to restore some of the levity to our previous conversation, "now, I better get back to work. How about I give you a call once I'm finished my shift in a couple of hours to let you know when I'm leaving Fort Lewis?"

"Sounds good to me," I enthused, the weight that had formed on my heart almost gone at his reassurances, "though, I don't think there are any good restaurants here in Forks."

"I'm certain that between the two of us, Baby Doll, we're bound to find something, and even if we don't, we can always take a spin up to Port Angeles."

"I don't think I've ever been to Port Angeles before…"

"I'll keep that in mind on my drive over. Now, until I call you after work, please try and enjoy the rest of your day and put this bad dream of yours behind you. Like Dad's always told me, out of sight, out of mind," he said calmly, "do you have any nice plans for this afternoon?"

"I made a few new friends over the past two weeks here in Forks," I answered with a smile, "and two of them invited me over to their house for some tea."

"Well, hopefully the sentiment "have fun" is appropriate to your plans and you can tell me how it all goes later tonight. I love you, Baby Doll."

"Love you too, Sergeant Townsend."

As my uncle blew me a kiss down the line, we both ended the phone call to continue with the work we had set ourselves. I didn't move off the tiled floor immediately, and instead took a moment to release the breath I had been subconsciously holding while my eyes were once more drawn back to Alice's picture of my uncle. I hoped that I had done enough to save him, and that David's choice to have another person, namely Aiden, with him during the drill would be all that was required to prevent this particular future from playing out. As I considered that thought, I pushed myself up off the floor and back onto my feet without slipping as I had done originally. I replaced the phone onto its cream-coloured cradle, my plan to inform Charlie of the call and suggest paying him back for the minutes I had used, before I looked around the room. It was only as my eyes looked to the stainless-steel sink that a faint amber glow caught my gaze and held it. Sitting near the draining board were the two bottles of brandy I had bought earlier at Thriftway, along with a large beer jug, quiet possibly Charlie's for match days, with the bouquet of flowers I had bought for Edward's mother in some water. I walked towards the sink, closing over and setting down the notebook as I did, only to lean forward carefully to smell the roses before sighing softly to myself. With a smile, I tucked the book under my right arm as I collected the flowers, placing them carefully against my left shoulder while the water dripped along my cast. I braced a bottle of brandy near the flowers before catching the neck of the other bottle in my right hand, knowing better than to leave them out for Chief Swan to find when he did eventually come home.

I exited the kitchen/dining room the way I had entered it and took each step on the stairs slowly, feeling oddly relieved that time was no longer an issue now that I had spoken to my uncle about what Alice had seen in her vision. I took a deep breath as I reached the landing of the upstairs section of the house, noticing as I did that Bella's bedroom door was closed over slightly, and Edward Cullen was leaning casually against the wall near its wooden frame. His head was bowed slightly and his arms were crossed over his chest before he lifted his gaze to meet mine. He offered me a crooked smile, one that made the final traces of despair I had felt moments before disappear as if they had never existed. I approached him slowly, and found the familiar wave of calm and comfort I had seen on our way into the bookstore and earlier when I had woken up was still there. It served to soothe me, like a light balm over a sunburn, and even as I thought that to myself, I knew there would never be a way I could truly convey how much I appreciated it to another person.

"Are you alright, Lai?" he asked me softly as I reached his side, uncrossing his arms slowly, measuring the speed in case it would frighten me, and placed a cool hand on my cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears I had forgotten had fallen.

Subconsciously, I decided to lean into the contact, and was momentarily stunned when the electrical current I had felt before returned and reminded me of its inescapable presence. I was certain that it wasn't something I had felt before today, considering I normally chose to keep physical contact to a minimum when I was around other people where I could unless it was necessary, often to allow those within my family and the friends I had made to possess some privacy for the memories they cherished. It was on that note that I realised it had been closer to two weeks since I'd worn the leather gloves I had brought with me from Phoenix, and as of that moment, I had no desire to return to them, if this was what I was missing out on by wearing them.

"I'll be fine," I replied in a low voice, only to feel the bottle I had braced against my cast fall.

Before I'd managed to vocalise my surprise at what had happened in the space of a second, the vampire had his free hand out, resting level with my waist with the bottle's neck secured between his fingers carefully. He lifted it up to my eye level, and to his shoulder, slowly to look over what he'd caught, his eyes shimmering with a strong sense of amusement when he noticed it was alcohol, and then his attention flickered between it and I on repeat, like the cashier had done with my ID.

"Are you going to a party after you visit us? Is it a BYOB?" he chuckled as Alice opened the bedroom door wide to look at the drink in his possession and the other I still held tight in my right hand, as if I were afraid it would share a similar fate as the first if I wasn't careful.

"Not quite," I replied good-heartedly as I turned my gaze to his sister, who seemed to have a little more colour in her cheeks, "are you feeling better now, Alice?"

Alice didn't answer the question I had posed to her, though she did appear calmer than she had been while I'd sat with her on the bed. Her eyes were a far more golden hue than glassy like a doll a young girl might have owned. Her smile was just as bright as her expression as she first looked pointedly at me, Edward's hand which was still resting on my cheek, and then to her brother's face. This evaluation happened in the matter of a minute as she then quirked a styled eyebrow at the side of her brother's skull, suggesting to me that she was asking him something telepathically, before he sighed heavily in response, letting his hand fall from my face to collect the other bottle in my hand, which I let him take from me. What had she asked him? Why did he seem so…defeated?

"Did I interrupt something important?" Alice queried, her bell-like voice no louder than a gentle whisper, as Edward stepped around her and walked into the bedroom, the earlier calm I had felt and appreciated replaced by a heavy dose of confusion.

Neither Edward or I said a single word that could be interpreted as an answer to her question, and somehow sensing there would be none given, the young vampire shrugged her petite shoulders before capturing my now free right hand to drag me back into the bedroom I had run from earlier. Alice set me down on the bottom corner of the bed where List had often sat to speak to me, and my eyes felt automatically drawn to Edward's figure as his sister flitted around the small room like a tornado that showed no sign of slowing down any time soon. He had only one bottle of brandy remaining in his hands, the other missing, which he seemed to be in the process of hiding in my blue hold-all under a bundle of my dirty t-shirts to avoid immediate detection and inquiries later when I returned to the house should Charlie decide to come upstairs and snoop, though I highly doubted he would. Once it was safely wrapped up in a concert shirt I had purchased with Bella last year, he opened the wardrobe and set my bag down on the floor near what was left of Bella's meagre shoe collection and closed the door, before taking a seat on a new wooden rocking chair that rested close to the bay windows. It was the first time I had been made aware of its presence in the bedroom, and knew it would be awfully difficult to distinguish it from its broken predecessor, the wooden remains already having been removed from the white-washed house at some point while I'd been asleep in Edward's arms.

With a soft sigh, Edward placed a black handbag, one of Alice's many gifts to me, by his feet as he leaned back in the new rocking chair, closing his eyes to the scene playing out before him as he crossed his arms over his chest as he'd done in the hallway. It didn't seem like he'd gotten past his confusion at Alice's silent inquiry, with a frown playing on his pale lips as he considered his own thoughts in peace. Would this be considered an appropriate time to tell him I had thought through his story? That I'd concluded he'd saved more lives than he could have taken over the span of a decade?

 _"_ _Edward?"_ I thought to myself, looking at his alabaster face to see if he could still hear me, or if he was otherwise occupied.

He didn't acknowledge that he'd heard me think his name, but I didn't let that prevent me from pushing forward.

 _"_ _Edward…I'm sorry I didn't keep my mind open as you asked me to, and what you told me scared the shit out of me. I honestly had no words to say when I got out of the car to walk into the shop. You had confessed to murder, multiple counts of it, and it hadn't been what I thought you were going to tell me. But I want you to know…that I'm glad you only hunted the bastards who hurt good people. You saved numerous people because of your actions, perhaps hundreds of lives that shouldn't have existed without your intervention. Thank you for being honest with me, it helped me get a better insight into you and your family. You all try your hardest to fight what some might consider the norm, to become something more…it's no mean feat. I guess that's all I wanted to say, so I'll let you get back to your thoughts. Over and out."_

Once I had finished telling him what I felt needed to be said, more to him than to his sister, I turned my eyes away from his pale face to give him the space he clearly required to work through Alice's question. I wanted both he and his family to know that no matter what was said to me, whether it was claims of murder or something worse, I might be stuck for words at the time, but it nor they could frighten me. Despite Rosalie's attempts the night before to terrify me, I had met far worse monsters than she could ever wish to become. They had acted like normal people, but the scars that ran along my back proved they were anything but. With a smile at my new thought, I silently promised to myself and the Cullen family, with Edward as the envoy who could hear me, that no matter what happened, or where I ended up in life, I would endeavour to make this easier on them. I could meet them on the road, take a break from work or school to spend time with the family…it would be a hectic life, but at least it would be one for me.

I glanced to Alice Cullen out of curiosity, who happened to be on her knees in front of the overlarge brown box filled to the brim with beautiful clothes that she'd bought for me on a whim a handful of days prior to now. Her long, delicate fingers rummaged through each individually wrapped item and tossed it aside in her search for something I had a strong feeling had to do with finishing the outfit I was currently wearing. Would she add another scarf to cover the bruises? A pair of runners in case I had to move quickly? Anything was possible with a psychic watching your future.

Eventually, my attention waned and boredom ensued, I viewed the vampire to see if she were truly aware of me.

"Alice?" I queried, and watched as she didn't respond nor acknowledged she'd heard me, "I'm actually a brunette with bright red streaks."

Certain I had a few minutes of silence to myself, I began to contemplate what had happened out in the hallway a brief time ago. I wished, rather selfishly, that Alice hadn't opened the bedroom door when she felt she had to finish getting me ready for the next scheduled trip of the day, and that Edward could have remained that comforting presence to me for a little longer. I sighed to myself, unsure of why I felt that way, as I considered those thoughts, only to notice a faint flicker of movement that originated from the rocking chair. When I looked over to it, the same vampire who had comforted me still had his golden eyes closed tight, but the frown was gone and replaced by a crooked smile, like the one he'd given me earlier after he'd wiped my eyes. Did this mean he'd heard me? Not what I'd just thought of, but my confession about his story?

A small, barely noticeable, nod was my answer.

"Now why did I put them there…?" Alice murmured as she lifted out a pair of pitch black knee-high leatherette boots to look over as I returned my attention to her face, my heart fluttering with an odd sense of warmth that Edward had heard me, to see his sister was smiling happily, "maybe I had another outfit planned for them when I arranged this box?"

Despite her odd and obviously distracted train of thought about fashion ensembles, she didn't ponder it for very long before getting up off the floor to kneel directly in front of me at the end of the bed, settling the boots to one side as she raised my feet off the wooden floorboards and braced them against her thighs. Much to my own amazement, the fluffy white socks were still somehow pristine in their colouring, which I believed could only be down to pure luck on my part, considering the sprint I'd completed to get down to the kitchen to call my uncle about the vampire's vision of his future. Alice set the shoes on my feet, adjusted both the socks and the ends of the skinny jeans, before zipping them back into place, and placing them flat on the ground, all in the matter of a minute. With a tinkling laugh that seemed emphasised by her amusement, she pushed herself off the floor and offered me her hand, which I took to stand beside her for a moment before she wandered off on her own towards the wardrobe, murmuring something about "…it'll be cold out later…"

"Over and out?" a voice asked, drawing my gaze away from the short pixie to see that her brother had gotten out of the rocking chair to stand in front of me, our height differences quite apparent to anyone who looked at us, "it's telepathy, not a radio broadcast."

Edward seemed to be in higher spirits than he'd been before out in the hallway, with a brighter smile playing on his lips as he contemplated my word choice and let me know he considered it funny rather than insulting, much to my own relief. The black handbag I'd seen by his feet earlier had now been placed carefully over one of his shoulders, the main compartment close to his waist and the brandy bottle's neck visible to any onlooker, though I doubted they would get the opportunity to consider it. The scented roses I'd bought for his mother were held tentatively in the crease of his right elbow, their fragrance hanging in the air between us as I breathed it in. It was only as his left hand moved slightly at his side that I noticed he was holding my sling between his fingers, which made me raise an eyebrow in question. My arm hurt a little, it always did when I had just woken up, but it hadn't been something I had vocalised to either vampire.

"You don't need to vocalise everything," he murmured after a moment, the smile dropping slightly when he considered I might be annoyed with him for pulling stray thoughts from my head, "you're holding your arm tighter to your chest…that's what gave you away."

I looked down to see my arm was indeed braced at an odd angle to take pressure off of it. I must have done it subconsciously…

"I must be easy to read," I said with a faint laugh, one that made him relax in the process, "thanks for getting it for me, Edward. Can you help me put it on?"

"You're more than welcome, Lai," he replied, nodding his head slightly in response to my query about assisting me.

He unfastened the attachments for the sling carefully as I raised my hair away from my neck with my good hand to make putting it on me easier. I watched as Edward took a tentative step forward and ran the strap around my throat, his brief, cool touch restarting the electrical current that made my heart feel like it was thumping against my ribs a little faster than before, but still in the realm of dangerously slow. I heard the click of the connection before he gently lifted my left arm and set it into the padded support of the brace and adjusted it to keep it close to my chest without moving too much. With a smile for him, I released my hair which fell down my back slowly in small curls. Jake's handmade necklace for me was pinned beneath the strap, which the vampire seemed to notice quicker than I did, and worked to set it right before lifting the green stone in his palm to look over it, as I had done many a time since receiving it.

"Does there happen to be a story to this necklace?" Edward asked me as the light caught the stone, making the green temporarily colour his skin, "or was it something you saw on your travels one day?"

"The fore, and it was given to me as a peace offering," I answered as he lifted his gaze to look into my eyes, the gold colouring melting, "Jake gave it to me as an apology for our initial meeting and asked if we could start afresh. He spotted near the water's edge on our walk down First Beach but it was only officially gifted to me after he'd found me, leaving this house when List and I'd had our fight, one that inevitably had him return to Phoenix."

"What was your fight about?"

"The day I'd borrowed his jeep to drive to the cliffs, I told him I'd gone for a walk and Jake had met me on my route. I didn't say anything about jumping into the ocean during stormy conditions, nor the fact that the wolf had to resuscitate me. I shouldn't have tried to lie to List, he's too observant for his own good sometimes, and that day, he'd noticed my cast was a different colour, and that I had butterfly stitches on my forehead, an injury he couldn't account for like the others. He called me out on my lies, and I told him to fuck off and mind his own business."

"And that's when Jacob Black found you?"

"I told him everything, and when I came back here, Charlie told me List had left in his jeep. It wasn't until the next day that he had come to a conclusion, namely that he should have returned to Phoenix sooner to be with his girlfriend."

"You're not his girlfriend?" Edward queried, and I shook my head slowly.

"I'm one of his exes," I whispered, my voice pitched low, "and the person who introduced him to his current girlfriend, Jasmine."

"Is that why he left you at the library?"

"No…he left me there when he couldn't get me to turn around, to talk to him…I think he expected me to put up more of a fight than I did. I gave him the last of the money in my purse to cover his gas home, and then went into the library on my own."

"Does that annoy you?" he asked, and I shook my head, "why not?"

"Jasmine's mother isn't feeling well, and no one knows why. The doctors think it might be anxiety over her daughter, who moved away from Boston to live in Phoenix with her sister. List was speaking to Jasmine whenever he could, trying to be there for her but also take care of me, make sure I didn't become…like before."

"Before?"

"Catatonic…I was no better than a zombie who was watched hourly," I murmured with a sigh, "it was List and Meredith who pulled me out of it, brought me back to my senses and to Phoenix in time for the new school year. But…"

"But?"

"That's the worst they've seen, and it frightened them when they decided to visit me in Montana. List said I was like a doll who'd had her strings cut off, that it took Meredith to cry into my shoulder to get any reaction from me. Both of them know about my wrists, but they're old scars…"

"Is that why you didn't tell List the truth? You thought it might worry him?"

"If you found yourself in my shoes, wouldn't you do the same? To protect the people, you care for?" I croaked, a lump forming in my throat as I considered my earlier conversation.

"Hmm…" he murmured as he set the stone down on my skin, his eyes never leaving mine, "perhaps I would…but I've heard that a burden shared is easier to bare."

Edward raised his hand to gently hold my cheek, his thumb running under my eyes to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. How many times had I cried in front of this man?

"Don't be ashamed to cry in front of others, Lai," Edward whispered softly, leaning forward to say the words by my ear, his cool breath sending a shiver down my spine.

I nodded my head slowly as a gentle breeze found its way around me and forced my hair to sway slightly, alerting me to the fact that, as with Jasper the night before, Alice had returned from her fashion hunt. Set around her shoulders without interfering with her own outfit was a thick, white woollen coat with a matching sash, while a white gossamer scarf was wrapped around her upper left forearm. I briefly wondered why she had arranged them in that manner, when I noticed one of her hands was out flat, three tablets resting in one palm while she held an open bottle of water in the other, both extended out towards me. Had my feelings of pain been that obvious, even a blind person would see them?"

"I thought, since it's been a few hours since you last took your tablets, you might as well take these as well before we head out," Alice explained, clearly seeing the confusion on my face.

"Thanks, Alice," I murmured as Edward dropped his hand from my face and I collected my medication, taking a mouthful of water before swallowing it all, pulling a face as the taste registered with my mind, which in turn made both of the vampires laugh.

"Now, the final pieces of your fashion masterpiece!" the young woman announced as she undid the scarf and carefully wrapped it around my neck, obscuring the bruises from prying eyes before placing my right arm through a sleeve of the coat and setting the left shoulder on mine, the sling preventing me from wearing the coat properly.

Alice adjusted the lapels before skipping backwards, a cheerful smile on her lips as she blew me a kiss, which I made an effort to catch to return to our earlier levity before the vision of my uncle and then my conversation with Edward. Without another word in our general direction, Edward's sister skipped quietly out of the room like a little child, her heels making no noise on the landing as she walked down the stairs, seemingly able to sense where the broken floorboard was. Edward put his hand out to me, and I looked to it for a moment before catching it in my right, and felt the familiar electrical current return with a vengeance.

"Shall we?" he queried and I nodded my head slowly as we followed in his sister's wake.

I didn't see the young woman again until we'd reached the bottom of the stairs into the entrance hallway, where she seemed to have stationed herself by the open front door, her body braced against the wall with her eyes closed, the afternoon breeze circling her as she smiled softly to herself.

"You both took your time," she murmured as she opened her eyes to peer at the two of us, "I know Carlisle said there was no rush, but we are losing the daylight, you know."

"Our apologies, ma'am," Edward muttered, lowering himself to bow playfully to his sister, "we'll endeavour to ensure nothing like this happens again while you're around. Won't we, Lai?"

"Of course, my lady," I replied sarcastically, doing my best to curtsy without losing my balance, though Edward's hand remained firm in mine.

"You may rise, my loyal subjects," Alice stated cheerfully as she took a step forward to put her hands on our shoulders, and we stood upright, "em…Lai?"

"What is it, Alice?" I asked in return, and saw a small frown forming on her lips as she watched me, "did something change for David?"

"No…no, it's nothing like that," she said quickly, but the frown remained.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Are you absolutely certain you want to see our family today? Or would you rather spend the rest of your day here?" she queried a moment later, her eyes twinkling slightly, "Edward and I can keep you company here if you'd like."

I was greeted by a heavy sense of silence as both vampires turned and focused their attention on my face, which I felt was twisted into a mask of complete confusion. Hadn't I promised Alice I would go after the shopping was done? Was there a future they were worried about me experiencing, and it involved my attendance at the Cullen's glass house?

"They'd understand it if you'd changed your mind and said no, considering how last night went," Edward commented, breaking the silence, "Carlisle emphasised as much to us when Alice rang him while you were sleeping to inform them we'd be delayed."

"I want to see your family," I whispered as the seconds passed by, "I promised to answer some of your father's questions earlier this morning, and I'm not someone who breaks her word lightly."

"Lai…"

"On top of that," I continued, stopping him in his tracks with a finger over his lips, "I have my own questions, and they are only something your parents can answer."

"Yeap…your future is certain now, no deviation," Alice announced, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet as she turned towards the door, "are you ready to go now or would you like something to eat beforehand?"

"I'll grab something when I come back to make Charlie's dinner," I replied gently, "I still feel a little queasy after my run-in with the packer."

"I'm almost 93% positive you'll manage to drink a cup of tea with a slice of cake," she commented softly as she looked over her shoulder at me, only for my stomach to growl loudly, "and if at any point you begin to feel ill or tired, you can always take a rest in one of the spare rooms of our home for as long as you need it. Does that sound good to you?"

"Alice…" I croaked, pushing my left arm against my stomach to stifle the sound, "out of curiosity, why does your family have spare rooms with beds if you don't sleep anymore?"

"Lai, you don't require the ability to sleep to still enjoy a bed," Alice announced playfully with a wink, "or so I've heard from Emmett and Rosalie over the last few decades."

Edward laughed loudly at her joke, and she returned it while I mulled over what she could mean, when it finally hit me. I lowered my head slightly as my cheeks started to warm up, having forgotten beds were multi-purposefully. It should have been obvious to me why they would want beds, they were all, albeit Edward, in relationships and adults after all. I cleared my throat as the laughter slowed, trying to divert attention away from my embarrassment with varied results.

"Lai, I'm sorry," Alice murmured as she stepped back to put her hand lightly on my broken arm, "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No, you…you didn't," I replied with false cheer, "I guess it just took me a moment to get the joke."

I could sense it in her and Edward's emotions that they didn't believe me, and with a telepath able to pick up exactly why I was embarrassed, it was hard to hide anything from the watchful vampires. When I felt the warmth in my cheeks fade slightly, I lifted my head to look at Alice who was staring intently at her brother, who shrugged his shoulders in response to a question she'd posed. Once she caught my gaze, she offered me another smile, one that hinted there would be questions for me since her brother hadn't be able to answer her.

"How about we wait until later tonight?" Edward interrupted as she started to open her mouth, only for her to purse her lips and nod her head slowly, clearly unamused that she had been stopped, "it will give you a reason to stay with her until tomorrow."

"You're right!" Alice announced as she clapped her hands together, "we really should get going then! There's no time to waste!"

Without another word, she turned on her heel and skipped out of the white-washed house at human speed, barely stopping in the process to lift the hood of her jacket to cover her hair as she held up a pair of car keys for her brother to see before dashing towards the Volvo, which was parked behind the covered Chevy. Edward offered me a smile as he put his hand out to me, which I took once more as we stepped out into the overcast afternoon in the shadow of Alice Cullen.

Under the protective cover offered by the meagre excuse of an awning that had been built nearly thirty years prior, both Edward and I looked towards the skyline to see that not only had the clouds altered their colouring to appear an even darker grey then before, but the rainfall I'd seen at Thriftway had picked up in tempo and made the world appear technicolour as I watched it form puddles and moats on Charlie's manicured lawn. Small rivers flowed along the gravel stones, reminding me once more of my grandparents and the earlier days of my life with them in Montana before my dad collected me.

"Do you want to lock the door or will I?" Edward queried and I looked to him, the silver house key Charlie had left out for me in his outstretched hand.

"You can, if you want to," I responded as I returned my attention to the rain, "does it ever stop?"

"Sometimes," the vampire murmured as he stepped closer to me and put the key into the handbag, "but we prefer when it doesn't."

"Why?"

"How about one day, before you head home to Phoenix, I show you why and you can come to your own conclusions?" he stated and I nodded my head in answer, and then in a softer voice I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear, "Alice will be able to tell me when we should expect to see the sun again."

Edward placed his hand lightly on my lower back as we each looked to the sky to consider our thoughts, and for perhaps the first time in my entire life, I was afraid of what seeing the sunshine as it had been this morning would mean. I turned my face slightly to the right to look at the vampire's alabaster face, his expression oddly serene before he gazed at me.

"Are you certain you want to see our family?" he queried, and unable to speak, I nodded my head in response, "then we should start moving or Alice will drive up the path to meet us."

A small bubble of laughter escaped from between my lips at his comment, and it served to relieve some of the tension I had begun to sense when I contemplated what was still on my agenda for today before I could take a break; namely, visiting the Cullen family after last night's debacle that had left a portion of their home in ruin. Edward, as if picking up on my nervousness, leaned towards my ear, his breath sending small shivers along my exposed skin that was only lightly covered by the scarf.

"You have no reason to feel anxious, Lai," he whispered softly, his thumb running along my back to soothe me as he spoke, "nothing will happen to you if you don't wish it to."

"You're positive?" I croaked as he pulled back and placed both of his hands on my face, holding it in place, "they don't hate me?"

"I don't think it's possible for either Esme or Carlisle to hate another," he chuckled, looking over my shoulder, "today will be quiet compared to yesterday, and once Emmett has spoken some sense into Rosalie…"

He let the sentence drift as he returned his attention to me, and I saw his golden eyes had melted a fraction. The dull grey light took away the bronze tones in his brown hair, yet I could still picture it as I had this morning in the kitchen. With a crooked smile just for me, he lowered his hands but extended one out towards me, which I took with my good hand. The cold was barely noticeable to me now, and I wondered if he felt the same way about the warmth of my skin. Perhaps he was warm, but to his family, considering they were all vampires. I squeezed his fingers, which he mimicked, before he guided me down the patio steps to the Volvo's passenger door, the rain temporarily soaking through my clothes.

The engine was idle, thanks to Alice who sat in the backseat once more, only now her eyes were closed tight and her mouth was twisted into a flimsy attempt of a scowl as she continued to lean forward between our seats. The passenger door was slightly ajar, enough to draw attention to it but still offering the upholstery cover from the rainfall. Edward released my hand to open the door fully, and offered me his other in case I required the assistance to get into the vehicle. I caught it as I turned my back on his sister and took my seat in his car, where he stepped around the door and knelt on the paved floor with one knee.

"Your bag and contraband," he commented with a faint chuckle, handing it to me off his shoulder where I placed it by my feet, exactly in the same position as I would have had I been in Meredith's or List's cars, "and your flowers."

I set the roses on my lap as he got back up on his feet and let go of my hand, the electrical current fading into the air once the door was closed over and I became aware that Alice had also turned on the heating. My clothes were only lightly drenched, and by the time we reached the glass house, they would be dry. The vampire in the backseat leaned forward to adjust one side of my coat, which had begun to fall when I had gotten into the vehicle. However, I didn't pay it much attention as I looked back at her brother who had started walking around the front of the Volvo to reach his side at a human's pace, the hood of his leather jacket raised to shield him from the worst of the rain.

I fastened my seatbelt as he lifted his head to throw back his hood, his golden eyes shimmering with amusement. However, his smile was short-lived as he paused for a moment, his hand on the driver's door, and peered into the forest behind him and then focused his attention on a small house across the street, the walls recently painted a pale citrus yellow. I followed his gaze past his sister's bowed body to see what had caught his eye, and could only make out the vague shape of a little old woman tending to her garden. The plastic covering over her straw hat seemed to cover her eyes, yet her emotions suggested she was curious about something that currently had nothing to do with her flooded plants.

"Hmm…" Edward murmured as he opened his door and got into the Volvo, pulling on his seatbelt as soon as he was seated, "I suppose I'll have to keep that in mind the next time any of us plan on visiting you, Lai."

"What's that?" I asked as Alice leaned back in her seat, her arms crossed as she glowered at the back of his skull.

"Charlie's neighbours are curious about you, Adelaide, and the reason why you chose to take up a temporary residence here in Forks with the chief of police," he replied, placing his arm around the back of my seat as he reversed out of his parking space and onto the road, "from her thoughts, and snippets of conversations she remembers with other locals, it would seem Mrs Layden had nominated herself to visit the house sometime soon to officially meet you and welcome you to the town. One day when Charlie won't be around to dissuade her."

"Who's Mrs Layden?"

"The woman who is currently pretending to be removing the weeds from around her prized tulips during a downpour," the vampire answered with another smile as he shifted gears, the car now facing the hill that would lead us all into the main town area, "she's a kindergarten teacher in town and though today is Monday, she took the day off to watch you."

"That's…not good," I murmured as my heart bet weakly against my ribs, my paranoia making me tremble a little in the warm car, "Alice?"

"I'll give you as much of a warning as I can when she makes the decision to visit you," the vampire replied, placing her hand on my shoulder to calm me, "she's harmless, Lai, not that she'd be given the opportunity to become anything more than that, at least, not while we're around."

"Take a deep breath, Lai," Edward said gently, moving his hand away from the back of my seat to offer it to me, "we won't let you come to harm."

I followed his instructions to the word and breathed in deeply to calm myself, catching his hand as I did with my good one and the fingers of my left to hold it close to me. Once I felt steadier, I looked over the driver's body to see Mrs Layden had lifted her head to stare straight at the silver Volvo and its passengers, her rouged lips a touch over-dramatic for my own particular tastes. She had her greying hair twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck as she raised one gloved hand to wave at me, and had I not been currently holding onto Edward's, I would've liked to think that I'd have waved back at her. For now, in this moment, I would plead ignorance as the car shot forward and the elderly woman disappeared in the rear window's reflection. As the forest on either side of me consumed my peripheral vision, I leaned back into my seat as Alice gently squeezed my shoulder. It was only as I returned my attention to the windscreen a few short minutes later that I saw we had reached the crossroads. In the back of my mind, I could vaguely recall taking this path to bring me to the cliffs near La Push under Bella's attentive instructions, and to Jacob Black the shapeshifting wolf.

However, Edward turned on his indicator to take the opposite road to the one I'd used a handful of days before, but made no move forward as the traffic light shun bright blood red. There were two cars in front of us, one of which looked like an off-road vehicle that had seen better days, but someone had stuck a picture of a wolf on the fender. I found myself smiling as I decided to give Jake a call later tonight after I'd had dinner with my uncle to celebrate his promotion. I would tell him about all my adventures today, and perhaps he would share something funny that had happened with the pack. As I realised it wouldn't be a short phone call, I looked over my shoulder at Alice Cullen, and silently hoped she wouldn't mind waiting for me to finish or that I could delay her arrival with the promise of no distractions on my part, maybe a promise to answer any question she posed me during our sleepover would entice her to wait.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question while we wait for the traffic to move?" I queried as I returned from my thoughts, and saw that Alice was smiling, her eyes wide open while Edward was silently laughing to himself.

"Does this count as that question?" the driver asked in response as he turned to look at me, the gold of his eyes reminding me of stars on a clear night, "or did you have something else on your mind?"

"Something else," I answered cheerfully, the earlier worry no longer there, "is it because of people like Mrs Layden and Ms Hathaway that you walk around town slowly?"

"Like humans?" he replied, offering me a brighter smile as he looked to the road, "it's better for our cover if we try to avoid any unnecessary scrutiny from those around us. If we acted as we are, as vampires, then we couldn't possibly fit into the world we wish to become a part of. Either we would be considered similar to lepers, and no one would go near us, no matter our reassurances, or we would be tracked down and tested on to discover why we are the way we are."

"Despite Edward's logic, it can be annoying to react slowly," Alice commented as she leaned between our seats with a sigh, her hand moving to curl some of my hair between her fingers, "especially when we know we can move faster."

"As you've already seen," her brother concluded as he took his other hand off the steering wheel to turn on the stereo, "now, what music would you like to listen to for the next ten minutes, Lai?"

"You decide," I whispered, and listened as his laughter filled the car's interior as he put in a new CD and returned his hand to the steering wheel and squeezed my fingers lightly.

It took a moment for the stereo to load the disc and begin playing the music, only to find it was such a familiar instrumental piano piece, one that reminded me of my childhood days when I had lived in Montana and believed it to be my only home. Primarily on days when the downpour was at its heaviest and the ceiling-high windows that overlooked the lake were covered in waterfalls, would my grandmother stop what she was doing and press play on a vintage CD player my father had bought my mother as a gift when they had only been dating. The notes would ring throughout the house as she started humming along, only for my granddad to step out of whichever room had taken his interest and offer her his hand, requesting a dance with the _"prettiest lady this side of Mystic Lake…"_

It would only be as she nodded her head, her pale blonde hair falling just short of her shoulders, would she take his hand and they would begin waltzing around the open-planned space that consisted of the living room and the dining area. I would sit at the piano that had been bought for me when I had first declared my interest in the instrument, and watch as they glided across the hardwood floor, giving me a brief idea of what they had once been like as young teenagers when they had first met at a school dance their parents had forced them to attend. On the rare days when my uncle was visiting, he would sometimes extend a hand out to me and ask me to join him in a dance. I would have been level with his hips before my father had collected me, and as I couldn't keep up with his pace, he would place my bare feet over his leather shoes and guide me in his parents' wake.

The room, as I remembered the moments I had danced in the glass house that rested over Mystic Lake, gained colour in my memory. The walls were painted a primrose cream my grandmother had picked out on a whim with my mother, while the dining table was always adorned with the purest white table cloth my uncle had picked up in Dakota for their anniversary one year. The bedroom they had given to me when my father had left me in their care could be found at the end of the upstairs hallway, which had once belonged to my mother while she had been alive and before she'd married my dad. One wall was made entirely out of glass that overlooked the lake and the adjoining forests, the walls painted a baby blue with white daisies hand-drawn around the doorframe. A tear slipped down my cheek as I recalled my granddad sitting beside me on the floor, supervising my grandmother drawing each flower to perfection while my uncle painted them in according to a vision she had for the room. Daisies would later find themselves on my wardrobe, my bedframe and the windows, though the latter were faded stickers that had been purchased at a flea market when I had been sick.

As the memory concluded and I was returned to the confines of the Volvo and to the wonderful world known only as Forks, I added my grandparents to a mental list I had formulated of those I needed to call later tonight or tomorrow. I would check in with them, make sure they were doing alright after the anniversary they had attended. Perhaps I could time the call to when my uncle was with me and they could hear his good news if they hadn't already.

"Lai?" a voice queried and I, rather dreamily, looked towards Edward as he raised our joined hands to wipe my tears away, "do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"What would you like to know?" I replied, noticing then that we were close to Forks General Hospital.

"A few thoughts of yours made me curious," he commented and I nodded, not offended in the slightest that he'd heard what I was thinking about, "namely about your grandparents and Mystic Lake," and with a smile, "you seem to consider Montana as an escape, and it made me wonder where you feel is your home."

"A short while after my parents got married, they decided to move to Phoenix, to be closer to my father's work place. My mum picked out this lovely small stone house that had a pond my dad supplied with koi fish for her to draw in her spare time. After I was born, and my mother died," I murmured, sighing heavily to myself as I stared down at my cast, "my father brought us back to that house. I think I lived there for a month or two before my dad handed me over to my grandparents in Montana and asked them to take care of me in his stead. When I was five-years-old, and he came back for me, he brought me back to the stone house, but we eventually moved to our current home when I was seven."

"And what is that house like?"

"A three-storey enclosed mansion on the outskirts of Phoenix but within reach of Arcadia High," I responded in a low voice, "I spend the majority of my time there alone while my dad lives in Belleville to be closer to Haven."

"Do you like living in Phoenix?"

"I've adapted," I commented, knowing it wasn't a real answer to the question he'd posed, and yet, I didn't have one.

I glanced out of my window to watch as Forks General Hospital, the place where Dr Cullen worked, flew by us, alerting me to the fact that Edward was driving faster than the speed limit would normally allow, even in an emergency. However, this insight didn't perturb me, as I knew this was how I liked to drive when I was alone in my Mercedes, though I would only do so on deserted roads with very little to no traffic. Though, based on what I'd seen last night when Alice had run from Charlie's house to her own with me on her back, demonstrating the speed she could achieve on a whim as well as her heightened reflexes, I had a feeling that Edward was better prepared to drive faster, while my own senses would have been dimmed in comparison. He would be able to see an obstruction or a problem in the road and react accordingly, long before my own eyes had registered it as such. But it made me wonder why that was the case? Why were a vampire's reflexes improved to such a drastic degree? Was it designed to make them a better predator or allow for a more thorough defence?

The world around us seemed to fall away at something close to lightning speed as I considered those new questions of mine, ones that I would direct towards Dr Cullen as he was the eldest of the Cullen coven, and might therefore know a little more than his wife or adopted children. Once we had finally reached the very outskirts of town, the scene around the three of us altered drastically as it had when I'd been in the taxi on my first visit to their home. There were no urban developments out this far, and the tall pine trees swayed gracefully in the light afternoon breeze with their highest points invisible against the skyline. The branches seemed to be unaffected by the downpour that had seemingly lessen to a weak drizzle in the few minutes since I'd gotten into the Volvo. I leaned closer to the glass as I pondered what one might see if they somehow managed to reach a stable point close to the top of the trees. Would it be worth the day you'd spend trekking up there or would it be considered a wasted effort?

"Hmm…" Edward murmured, "perhaps, one day when it's neither wet or sunny, I could show you, if you'd like," and as his words registered in my mind, I gave up on my fleeting view to look back at his serene face, "I'd only ask, for the sake of prosperity, that you remember to bring a camera with you when you reach the top."

"You…you can climb up that high…easily?" I asked, my voice somehow able to reach a higher octave then I'd originally intended, while my eyes widened infinitely in surprise, "don't you ever worry about falling to the ground when you do?"

"Lai…" he chuckled, squeezing my fingers carefully as his sister began laughing near my ear, my hair still twisted around her fingers as if she desired to make it curlier, "there are some out there who consider us to be the world's best predator. It would, therefore, be comically ironic if we were thwarted by heights of all things."

"Right…" I whispered, clearing my throat a little, "but despite that, you're absolutely certain you won't fall? Even if I was with you?"

"I wouldn't be offering to bring you up there with me sometime if I wasn't, Lai," he replied, with a smile as he steered the car around a knife-point corner, only to press down hard on the brakes as he did so, making the vehicle lurch in the process.

The Volvo's engine groaned loudly in blatant protest to the abuse it had just received due to Edward's inhuman reflexes, which I mirrored partially once we had come to a complete stop on our side of the road. Due to the speed we'd been going at, my body had been thrown against the seatbelt, and though it had prevented me from going head-first through the windscreen, it now dug painfully into my neck and waist. My head was resting precariously close to the colourful paper wrap that secured the flowers I'd bought for Mrs Cullen as an apology. The music the vampire had chosen for our ten-minute drive still sounded through the stereo system, and I used it to calm my frantically beating heart. It was only as I moved my right hand to adjust the roses that I took note of three separate things.

One, the black handbag Alice had bought me was now on its side, the bottle of brandy for Dr Cullen still somehow intact, much to my immense relief. Two, there was a hand on my shoulder, pinning me in place and preventing me from hitting the dashboard when I had been tossed forward during the emergency stop. Finally, three, there was a long arm directly in front of my chest, the hand curled into what I would consider to be like the talons one might find on an eagle or hawk when they went after their prey.

"Ow…" I croaked, raising my right hand to set it under the seatbelt and relieve some of the pressure I was experiencing, "what the…?"

 _"…_ _what the fuck just happened?"_

"Are you okay, Lai?" Alice queried as she pulled me back against my chair gently, her body pushed between the front seats to run her hands lightly along my face and neck, freezing when she reached the point the belt had caught on my neck and I whimpered, "that looks sore, but the skin isn't broken. Carlisle can have a look at it once we reach the house," and with a glance in her brother's direction, "Edward?"

"What the hell is he doing out here?!" Edward shouted loudly, as a low decibel growl echoed within the confines of the car shortly after the words had been spoken.

I turned my attention away from Alice, who had left her cool hand on my neck to soothe the new injury, and looked towards her brother to see he wasn't watching either of us, and was instead staring intently out of the windscreen, his teeth visibly bared. The sound of his growl, which seemed to resonate from somewhere deep within his chest, was a continuous noise. The hand he had kept on the steering wheel was holding onto the object tight, enough to leave impressions of his fingers in the plastic, while the other had been thrown in front of me as an additional safety precaution, and had followed me as his sister moved me back into my seat to assess any damage that might have been inflicted on me due to the emergency stop.

"Edward? What is it?" I coughed, raising my right hand to place over his, only for Alice to catch it with her free hand, preventing me from completing the action.

"You have to give him a moment, Adelaide," she whispered close to my ear.

"Lai!" a familiar voice called loudly, and I looked out the windscreen for the first time to see why the vampire beside me had pressed down on the brakes as he had, and the reason behind his growl only seconds ago.

Standing approximately a metre in front of the silver Volvo, and dressed in his favourite denim cut-offs he'd recently had Emily mend for him when I had last visited the reservation, was none other than Jacob Black. Small droplets of rain ran along his bare chest while steam rose into the air to emphasis his increased body temperature. His hair had been recently cut down and was the same colour of soot, even with the water sticking to it. There was no smile on his lips for me as usual, no humour in his expression and his eyes were glacial the longer I kept my gaze trained on him.

It was only then that I knew he could no longer be considered the same man who'd swam out during a rough storm to rescue me and later revive me on First Beach, and appeared far more dangerous than he had been before, a drastic difference from when I'd first met him in front of Charlie's house. His muscular body trembled viciously as if finally, he was able to feel the cold, his shape shimmering as he fought to remain in control of the russet-coloured wolf who wished to make itself known to the vampires and I, though for the life of me, I couldn't understand why it felt the need to. What the fuck was happening right now?

"Jake?" I rasped as the seconds ticked by, my voice hoarse from being hit by the seatbelt during the emergency stop, "what are you doing?"

He didn't answer me, though I knew he could hear my question, despite the distance between us. Jake's expression didn't change, and the image before the three of us terrified me to my very core. I felt Edward as he moved his arm away from my chest to wrap it around my back as I'd leaned forward, offering me a small piece of support as I tried to figure out why Jake had decided to react this way. I rested my head on the vampire's shoulder while Alice rested hers on my neck, all of us choosing to watch the wolf in case he made a move towards the car. I forced myself to recall the handful of conversations I'd shared with him recently, and knew he wasn't particularly fond of Edward, but it made zero sense to me why he felt as angry as he currently was.

The raw emotion made a sharp pain form between my eyes the longer I remained in his presence, and reminded me of my more recent encounter with the packer who worked at Thriftway. However, their differences lay in their reasons behind the anger they'd felt. Where one had only wished to cause others harm, the other desired to protect those he saw were in danger. It was an underlying current to his current emotional state, and it only served to confuse me further. Why did he feel this way now? There didn't seem to be anyone in danger in the immediate area, and other than the four of us, we were perfectly alone on the outskirts of Forks.

"Alice?" Edward queried from between his gritted teeth, his hand running along my arm as I continued to watch Jacob tremble in the middle of the road that would bring us to the Cullen house, "what are we supposed to do now?!"

"I can't _see_ anything!" she answered with a low hiss, one that reverberated throughout the vehicle as she and her brother subconsciously tightened their grips on me, making the bruises and the pain I was experiencing a degree worse than they already were.

"GET OUT OF THE **FUCKING** CAR, YOU FILTHLY **BLOODSUCKERS**!" Jacob snarled loudly in our collective direction, his overlarge hands clenched tightly at his sides as he continued to watch us, or rather, he stared intently at Edward and his sister, sparing me a glance on occasion as if to make sure I was still there.

His eyes were a darker shade of brown, practically verging into pitch black the longer I looked at them from the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, and his tone was cutting. My weak heart bet unevenly inside the confines of my chest as the pain in my head doubled, making fresh tears form on my lashes as I gritted my own teeth in response. Alice hadn't been kidding when she'd told me the night before that Jake and the other wolves of the Quileute tribe knew about the Cullen family's secret identity, but why was he being this antagonistic to them? What had the vampires done to him that required this level of hostility?

What was the fucking point in calling the two vampires, in calling _Edward_ and _Alice_ , bloodsuckers when they already had fucking names?!

"Alice?" Edward snapped, his teeth making an audible sound, "what should we do now?"

"I can't _see_ any of our futures, and based on that alone, I would recommend we do as he's so _nicely_ asked us to do," Alice muttered sarcastically, "or we may risk causing Adelaide any number of additional injuries if we don't. Ultimately, it's your choice, Edward, and I'll follow your lead, whatever you may decide."

There was no silent reassurances or comments exchanged between the pair of them once Alice had finished speaking, and I knew he was trying to decide on the best course of action. As Jacob's trembling picked up in tempo, I could feel Edward's eyes turn away from him and focus on me, where after taking a deep breath, I met his gaze. Now that his hand was no longer shaped like a claw, I took the chance to place both of mine on his face as he'd done for me earlier at Charlie's, keeping his attention on me, and me alone. No matter what conclusion he reached, I needed him to be calm, because the two waves of anger that were currently hitting me were beginning to make me feel nauseous.

 _"…_ _take a deep breath with me, Edward, and know I'll follow your lead too…"_

"No matter the cost?" he queried quietly, his golden irises scorching me.

"No matter the cost," I answered as I drew in a lungful of fresh air, and watched as he mimicked me.

It took a few seconds before he unclenched his teeth and his eyes became a solid gold rather than the burning lava I had just witnessed. Once he had returned to being the person who had asked me about my grandparents, who had held onto me as I slept, he placed his own cool hands over mine before looking to his sister, who had leaned back in her seat with a soft smile on her lips, despite the fact that her eyes were just as hardened as her brother's. I knew then that it must be uncomfortable for her to be this blind to what might happen, and it made her fearful for our futures. I didn't know her gift well enough to determine the reason why Jake's presence made her this way, but the fact alone pissed me off.

"We'll get out of the car slowly," Edward whispered as I returned my focus to his face, "Alice, you'll remain close to Lai and we'll re-group at the front of the Volvo."

"What will you do to the pup?" she asked, looking unhappy at the decision that had been made.

"He wants to talk, to us and Adelaide," he responded as he wiped away my tears, "we won't let him hurt you."

"This is out of character for him," I murmured as I stared at the boy who had broken my arm, "maybe I didn't know him at all."

"Right now, Lai, you know him better than Edward or I do," Alice said gently, placing her own hand on my arm, "no matter what happens, we'll keep you safe. Okay?"

"Do the same for yourselves," I croaked, my voice breaking, "I don't want to tell Dr Cullen or your mom you died protecting me."

"That's the spirit!" she applauded, though I hadn't meant it as a joke, "let's get a move on!"

"Lai?" Edward whispered, and I twisted in my chair to look back at him, "stay close to us."

Why did things have to be this way for us?

Unable to say another word to him, I nodded my head slowly as he lowered our hands away from his face, giving them both a gentle squeeze before leaning away from me to open his door and step outside. My breath escaped in the form of a gasp as my panic began to rise, but I forced myself to recall what still needed to be done. I turned away from the driver's side to see my door was opened wide already, Alice standing nearby with her hand extended towards me to help me out of the vehicle. I offered her a smile as I took the limb, and felt a new wave of emotions, based solely on her fear. She didn't think Jacob would cause either Edward or her harm, but she honestly believed there would be no future for any of us. She wanted to see her husband again, to feel his arms around her and know she had more time with him. As I stood by her side, and she wrapped an arm around my back to keep me steady, I stopped us walking.

"I promise you," I whispered softly at her ear, and saw a flicker of concern in her golden eyes, "no matter the cost, you'll see Jasper again."

"Thanks Lai," she replied, moving her free hand to hold onto my shoulder.

As we took slow steps towards the front of the car, her short dark hair tickled my neck where the coat, nor the scarf, had covered my skin, and despite her efforts, I knew now there were too many bruises on my skin. There was no chance in hiding them, and with that in mind, I removed the scarf to show off the ones that wrapped around my neck, the impression of fingers still evident. They weren't injuries in my eyes, but marks that proved I'd survived my encounter with Rosalie last night. I held out the flimsy fabric for Alice to take, which she wrapped around her own neck as she ran her own fingers along the seatbelt's imprint.

"I'll get you an ice-pack once we're at the house," she commented with a faint smile, one that never reached her eyes.

She stopped walking and I took another deep breath to steady my nerves as we finally approached the front of the Volvo. Standing directly in front of the company's logo was Edward, who had his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, his head bowed slightly before his eyes turned in our direction, a weak smile on his lips that emphasised his own anxiety at the situation. I stepped away from Alice to reach him, and once I was close enough, he offered me his hand and as with the car, I held onto it with the fingers of broken arm and my right, lifting it close to my heart.

"Be careful," he whispered near my ear, "Jacob isn't thinking straight at the moment."

I chose that moment to look away from Edward Cullen, who had silently decided to remain close by my side while Alice set herself behind me, her hand outstretched to keep contact with my lower back and let me know she was there, only to see that Jake's earlier trembling had slowed down incrementally, but in no way enough to make his form cease shifting. The fight between himself and his inner wolf still raged on, I could see that much in his dark eyes, despite our compliance with his request. I watched as his eyes silently searched the immediate area for any further threats, before they focused on Edward's and my connected hands, the back of his resting over my beating heart. The sight alone seemed to make him grit his teeth in response, while his anger doubled until it felt like I was being burnt at the stake once again. My head was close to exploding from the increasing pressure forming between my eyes, and I briefly wondered if it were still possible for the three of us to retreat, back to Charlie's, before I realised there was no alternative to this situation. We had to confront Jacob Black today, and I needed to know why he felt as aggressive as he did to the Cullen family.

"Despite what you believe to be the case, Jacob," Edward announced, looking to the wolf as he spoke, "the only person who is hurting her now, is you."

"Jake?" I rasped as he lifted his head to stare at me with narrowing eyes, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, "what are you doing out here? Why are being antagonistic to them? What has the Cullen family done to you?"

"What the hell are you doing, hanging out with a bunch of filthy bloodsuckers, huh?!" he shouted in response, ignoring the questions I'd hoped he would answer, "do you not understand how fucking dangerous they are, Lai?! What they do to people like you on a daily basis?!"

" _Edward_ and _Alice_ won't hurt me!" I whispered softly, leaning into Edward's body as I spoke, which didn't go unnoticed by the wolf, whose trembling increased a notch.

"What type of shitty mind tricks are they playing on you?!" he demanded, raising one hand to level a finger in Edward's direction, "what have you and your lot fucking done to Adelaide, you _murderous leech_?!"

"Stop this, Jacob!" I screamed, my skull beginning to hum with a fresh wave of pain the medication I'd taken could no longer numb, "leave him the fuck alone!"

"Why, of all the things you could decide to do, are you defending something like him?!" Jake scoffed, his mouth turned down into a scowl as he continued to glower at me, while Edward flinched at his words, "did he ever tell you what he did to your best friend, to _Bella_ , his _ex-girlfriend_?! How he drank her blood until she was dead in Phoenix over the summer?! She _trusted_ him to keep her safe, and look what happened to her! Well, I won't let the past repeat itself, not again, and not with you! Don't you understand, Adelaide…they're monsters, and you're just their next hapless victim."

The final few words of his carefully considered speech, had been spoken in his usual good-mannered tone, and used solely to plead with me to see reason. I knew he wanted me to feel disgusted by Edward's actions, that I would finally turn against the vampires who felt they owed me a debt of gratitude and side with him and the other Quileute wolves. I felt a new wave of tears as they rolled down my cheeks, the nightmares I'd bore witness to before my cliff-jumping incident on replay inside my head. I raised our joined hands to wipe my eyes, and forced myself to remember the girl who'd tripped walking along a flat surface, who had made me laugh when I hadn't wanted to. That was the Bella who had been my best friend, and who had once loved Edward unconditionally.

"You're wrong," I whispered, lifting my face as I took a step towards Jake and away from the vampires, "I've met monsters, and the Cullen family aren't even close to that!"

"Adelaide, please…tell me you're joking!" Jacob coughed, his eyes still pleading, "is that really what you think? Despite everything I've just told you about _him_ and Bella?"

"Yes!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, walking closer to him and breaking the comforting contact Edward and I'd just shared, "the Cullen family have been nothing but nice to me since I first arrived in town…I consider them to be my friends now."

"I guess I was wrong about you, then," he murmured in response, looking down at his feet as he conveyed that message to me.

"What do you mean by that, Jacob?"

He didn't give me an answer to my question, nor had I expected him to. I decided to take the opportunity to keep my eyes on him, and was astonished when his body stopped trembling altogether, his fight with the inner wolf concluded. He lifted his head a few minutes later to look into my eyes, and I wondered briefly what he might have seen, because he was not the person I thought he'd been. It was only as I opened my mouth, intending to say _"…goodbye, Jake…"_ when his demeanour changed entirely. I watched in silent horror as he launched himself forward quickly, at a similar speed to Alice, towards the spot where I stood in the middle of the road.

"Lai!" the vampires behind me shouted, but as with Rosalie's attack the night before, the warning was spoken too late for me to do anything about it.

I screamed in terror as the world momentarily shifted on its axis for me. Jake extended out his hand to catch and hold onto my upper right arm, his teeth bared as my body was pressed in quickly against his chest, the heat of which began burning me through my white woollen coat. With his closer proximity to both Edward and Alice, the latter of which had her hand on her brother's shoulder to prevent him from reaching out to help me, his hand hung in the empty space between us, Jake's earlier trembling seemed to pick up again, demonstrating that his bout with the wolf hadn't come to an end as I'd previously imagined it had. In response to the vampire's reaction to my scream, the wolf growled low by my ear as he dragged me backwards, towards an opening in the forest on my right, where I could distantly hear a stream bubbling. I tried to stop our movement, but my feet were unable to find any purchase in the concrete road.

"Jake, please! Let me go!" I whimpered as his grip on my upper arm tightened, the pressure on my bone increasing, "please…you're hurting me!"

"I'm trying to keep you safe!" the wolf hissed as he continued to shake, his eyes focused on Edward, who was following with Alice at his side, "and the only way I can do that, is by putting as much distance between them and you!"

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked, my voice pitched low, "where did my friend go?"

"I am your friend, Lai, I always will be," Jake insisted as he stepped over a branch and forced me to follow.

"None of my friends would do this to me," I commented, and felt him pause.

"I can't let the past repeat itself by allowing him make you his next victim!" he snapped, his teeth making an audible sound close to my ear.

"Adelaide? Are you alright?" Edward asked, his voice like a calming balm on my frazzled nerves.

"I've been better," I murmured as Jake snarled, and a whimper escaped from between my teeth as the pain in my arm increased.

"Jacob," the vampire commented, his eyes moving to look at the wolf, "it's time for you to leave."

"Only if she comes with me!"

"She's already made it clear she doesn't want to go where you're planning on bringing her," he stated, his voice cold, "this will be the last time I'll _ask_ you to let her go."

"Or what? You'll kill me like you did Bella?!" Jake replied, rather childishly.

The vampire chose not to answer his juvenile remark about his ex-girlfriend, and took a larger step towards the two of us. If my left arm hadn't been broken and in its hospital-issued sling, I could have reached out for his hand, given the distance he'd covered to approach me. However, Jacob didn't take too kindly to the intrusion of his personal space, and in order to keep me away from the vampire who had protected me up to now, he twisted my entire body at a dizzying speed, one that could have easily rivalled the car, to increase the distance between Edward and us. In response to the sudden movement in my arm, I groaned as the pain rocketed up a level to the point that I was convinced any more sudden jarring of the bone with ensure its break. New tears rolled down my cheeks and blurred the forest that surrounded me, but didn't make me blind enough to miss the vampire and his sister baring their teeth to match Jake's expression.

"STAY THE **FUCK** AWAY FROM HER, **LEECH**!" Jake snarled loudly as I was thrown to the ground, my aching arm hitting a stone as I landed unceremoniously amongst the emerald green moss that rested not two metres away from the stream I'd heard earlier.

"Ow…" I croaked, stretching the fingers of my left hand to wrap them tenderly around my upper arm to offer it some support.

However, that was the least of my concerns, had I been focused on the stalemate currently taking place on the forest floor.

The animals in the immediate area quieted down which drew my attention away from any possible injuries I might have received due to Jake's animosity. It was only then I became aware that the air in the miniature clearing had heated up significantly until it felt like I was being suffocated by it. Standing less than ten feet in front of me was Jacob Black, his entire body trembling before it ceased, and the skin that had almost boiled me alive shredded into millions of pieces. In their place, stood the russet brown wolf that had brought me to First Beach and had let me lie against his side as we looked up at the night sky. His fur would be similar to the softest cotton, and his gaze would be far more expressive than anything he could manage as a human being. I had seen him stick his tongue out across his sharp teeth at me when he was in a cheerful mood, or roll his eyes in my direction at something I'd said…but I could no longer say this was the playful wolf I'd been in the company of the night List and I had our fight. No…this creature was something worse, and exceptionally dangerous, and that thought only served to frighten me further. What the fuck was going on in this small town?!

I watched as the massive bear-sized wolf strengthened its stance on the mossy floor, his claws digging into the ground, before growling low at the vampires.

"We're not the ones hurting her, Jacob," Edward commented in a soft tone, one that suggested he pitied the wolf.

Jacob's response was a snarl as he took a step forward, before he realised I was nowhere near him, and therefore in an area he believed would make me the Cullens' latest prey. He glanced around his sides to see where I had moved to, and when he did eventually spot me, on the floor, lying on my side with the fingers of my broken arm wrapped tenderly around my bicep as the stone hit nerve endings repeatedly, the wolf stumbled in step, his protective stance slipping as he focused his attention on me. His deep brown eyes made it appear as if he were on the verge of crying, and he took a tentative step towards me, where I shied away from him. My heart bet slowly against my chest as the world continued to blur around me, and I could no more put up a strong front than Jake could.

The wolf whimpered as he nudged my leg with his snout, and I knew he wanted to say he was sorry…but I wasn't in a good place, mentally, to accept it. I took my broken arm out of it sling entirely and shoved his mouth away from my body, and looked into his eyes as he returned my gaze, his appearing wounded at my reaction.

"Leave me alone, Jacob," I croaked, pulling the pendant from around my neck until the chain snapped in two, only to hold the stone out to him, "you need to give me some space and time to think."

He whimpered again, and attempted to approach me once more.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, my tears warming my cheeks as I cried, "I can't do this right now with you!"

I kept my broken arm out as straight as I could, the emerald green stone glistening on the palm that was safely encased within lavender fiberglass, and wished silently for him to take it from me. It was a few minutes later before it finally dawned on him that there could be no more words exchanged between us to convey how sorry he was for hurting me as he had, and with eyes that glistened, he caught the stone carefully with his teeth before twisting his body to run into the overgrown forest at speed, and away from the three of us. In the distance, somewhere my eyes couldn't see, I heard the loud sound of other wolves howling, and somehow knew that Jake would return to the reservation, to his pack. I wasn't given long to consider what would happen to him once he arrived when a branch broke under someone's foot, and I turned my head to see who was approaching me. Alice stood closer to me than her brother did, who was watching the wolf disappear into the shrubbery with a thoughtful gaze.

"Oh…Adelaide," Alice murmured as she reached my side and dropped to her knees, her snowy hands running lightly under my eyes to wipe away my tears and clear my vision.

"Why did that have to happen?" I queried, a lump forming in my throat as she helped me sit up on the mossy ground, "I don't understand."

"Jacob never told you about the treaty, did he?" she whispered, smoothing my hair and tucking some loose strands behind my ears.

"What treaty?"

"Many years ago, long before Jasper and I eventually joined the Cullen family and made it into what you know now," she began, looking carefully into my eyes as she spoke as if gauging my reactions, "Carlisle managed to create a lasting treaty with the local tribe. You'd know them as the Quileutes of La Push, to which young Jacob Black is one of."

"Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and I had decided to go out hunting one late afternoon in 1936," Edward continued, his arms crossed over his chest, "when we came across the tribe's leader, Ephraim Black, who had heard of a seemingly constant threat to the reservation in the form of cold ones trespassing on his lands. On that day in particular, he had gone searching for the danger with a plan to eradicate it, when he found Rosalie and Emmett, drinking the blood of a doe while the rest of us watched over the area. Believing us to be lying in wait until nightfall, he began calling out orders to the men who had followed his lead, two shapeshifters like him. His plan was to detain us until we could be properly destroyed, or something to that effect.

"Carlisle and I managed to dissuade their advances and explain that we were different to the cold ones they knew of from legends, that we had no interest in human blood, and only drank from animals we caught, such as the doe he'd found us in possession of that afternoon. It was from his thoughts that I knew he felt he couldn't truly believe the word of a cold one, no matter the evidence in front of him, especially when he had to weigh in the lives of the tribe's reservation who were currently ignorant to our presence. Once I made it clear to Carlisle that our reassurances weren't enough, and these men were prepared to die for their tribe, it was he who suggested a treaty be formed between us, one we'd both follow to the letter or face repercussions if we failed. The tribesmen were outnumbered, and felt our leader had no need to make an offer like this to them. It was for that reason, the alpha, Ephraim, believed it was a genuine suggestion and decided to take him up on it."

"In the treaty, the Cullen family is not permitted to injure a human, either by hunting them for sustenance or transforming them into vampires as they considered it equal to outright murder, and we were not allowed to trespass on Quileute land for any reason, the same way they cannot trespass onto our lands, or attack us unprovoked if the treaty is still in effect, " Alice commented, her hands resting lightly on my cheeks, "Carlisle agreed to those terms and proposed the concept of mutual secrecy: the Quileutes would not be able to tell anyone the true nature of the Cullens, and vice versa."

"As of recently, however, Jacob Black has been skirting the treaty's rules by visiting Charlie's house which is part of our lands, and this latest stunt, his attempt to remove you from the area without your consent."

"Does that mean the treaty is null and void?" I croaked, watching as Alice sat down on the ground beside me to wrap her arm around my back, "will it be a war, or a free-for-all, because I chose to stay with you here?"

"No…Lai, it won't. When Emmett and Alice brought Carlisle's attention to his actions, he stated to the rest of us that so long as he didn't cause any of the family harm, we were not to remove him forcibly from the area," Edward answered as he dropped his arms and walked towards me, "he was only there to keep an eye on you. Unfortunately for him, I have a feeling the new alpha will have something to say to him once he reaches the reservation."

"Christ, Lai…you're absolutely frozen!" Alice exclaimed as she started rubbing my broken arm carefully with her palm to create friction, diverting any questions I might have had to another time, though there were no more in my head.

There was nothing else I wished to say to them about Jacob, or the treaty he was in the process of breaking. I didn't want to remember the look in his eyes as I told him to leave me alone, and the fact that the space where the pendant had once rested felt heavier than before. Silently, as if to avoid disturbing me, Edward lowered himself to his hunches and adjusted my left arm to set back within the sling's padded brace, before catching my good hand to hold onto while his eyes looked deeply into mine.

"Lai, we wouldn't have let him take you anywhere you didn't want to be," the vampire stated gently, offering me a sweet smile, "and had you wanted to go with him to the reservation, we wouldn't have stopped you."

"I know," I coughed as Alice set her hand on my waist to hold me close to her side.

"We should get her back to the car before she gets hypothermia," Alice murmured as she looked to her brother, who didn't take his gaze off me, "can you carry her there?"

"Lai?" he asked, his thumb running under my eye, "is that alright with you?"

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't manage to speak around the lump that had formed in my throat, and merely nodded my head in response to his question. Edward leaned towards me and lifted me up into his arms in one gentle movement, holding me close to his chest as Alice and he got back to their feet. My head rested on his shoulder as he braced one arm against my back and the other under my knees and I manoeuvred my upper arm to lie on his chest, the cold of his skin soothing the ache I could still feel. With a soft sigh, we began making our way across the forested clearing and back into the light, where the Volvo's idle engine was the only sound to break the silence.

* * *

 _"…_ _Jake…why did things have to be this way…?"_

"Edward, Adelaide is still cold to the touch," Alice Cullen murmured, her tone light as she placed her snowy palms on my cheeks from the backseat while her brother adjusted the interior temperature of the car for her once again.

After my confrontation with Jacob Black in the miniature clearing had reached its conclusion and I had decided to remain with the Cullens, I was brought back to the Volvo with the help of the two vampires, who took their time setting me back into my seat when I appeared too absentminded to complete the task myself. It had been while the passenger side door was open, a cool autumn breeze circling around me while Edward remained on his knees near me, looking up into my eyes as I silently cried, when Alice had first pronounced how cold I seemed to be in comparison to her. She had then decided on a whim that what I needed was the equivalent of a blanket, and as we hadn't thought to bring one with us, she wrapped my upper body in my woollen coat, her coat and her brother's leather jacket. It was later mentioned by Edward that expecting me to warm not only myself, but the clothing too, would be counterproductive to what she wanted me to do, which was namely, warm up before I reached their house and spoke to Dr Cullen.

I didn't object, or say anything, as she tried to nurse me back to how I had been, knowing she was only worried I'd been hurt worse than I was, or what Edward could see, by the young wolf. In an effort to reassure her, and perhaps offer me a reprieve, he let it be known that my right bicep might end up bruised and swollen for a few days after being gripped as tight as it had been by Jacob. He had then promised her, and by extension, me, that he would personally retrieve an ice-pack once we reached their house, which happened to be approximately five minutes away, if I still wanted to travel with them.

 _"_ _Carlisle should take a look at her arm too…just to make sure it's nothing serious,"_ Alice had stated, her hands fluttering around the surface of the coats in front of my body in case they began slipping to the floor.

 _"_ _Adelaide?"_ Edward had asked me as his sister leaned over his head to tuck the edges of all the clothing around my back to secure them temporarily, _"do you still want to visit our house today? Or would you rather I brought you back to Charlie's?"_

The lump in my throat had remained in place since the wolf had departed, and knowing a simple nod of my head wouldn't be enough to answer his question, I chose to look away from the black handbag that still remained on the floor, the bottle sparkling a little in the overcast light, as I looked to his face, his golden eyes warm and inviting. Without saying a single word out loud, I let him know that I didn't want to go back to an empty house, just to be alone with my thoughts of today. He'd nodded his head to let me know he'd heard me, before pushing himself back up to his feet, closing my door as he did to keep the heat within the Volvo while he discussed a few things with his sister, who appeared indignant once he'd finished talking to her.

"Once we reach the house, Alice, she'll be warm enough," Edward remarked, returning me to the present, as he took his hand off the console and extended it towards me, where I held onto it but continued to look out my window, the trees' shapes no longer blurring into one another as the vampire proceeded to drive below the recommended speed limit to give me a chance to compose myself before I faced his family again, "did you message Carlisle?"

"I did. He and Jasper both got the heating working at home, but I didn't tell them the reason why I wanted them to," his sister commented with a sigh as she lowered one of her hands to rest over the now prominent bruise on my neck where the seatbelt had cut, but not broken, my skin, "Edward? Is she in shock this time?"

"No, far from it. She's just lost in her thoughts about out encounter with Jacob Black," Edward answered as he squeezed my fingers carefully in reassurance as more tears rolled down my cheeks, "on that note…Adelaide?"

"Hmm…?" I croaked, able to see a basic outline of his body in the reflection of the glass, while holding his hand tighter under the cover of the coats.

"He never intentionally meant to cause you harm, either physically or mentally," the vampire stated calmly, his eyes moving off the road to glance in my direction for a moment as he spoke, "and in case you were curious, I thought I'd let you know that he's planning on dropping by Charlie's house later tonight to apologise to you again, if you'll speak to him, that is."

"I don't want to see him again, at least not for the rest of the day," I whispered softly, pulling my feet off the floor to hold them closer to my aching ribs, "I still need time to think about what happened in the forest."

I bowed my head to rest on my knees through the layer of coats while moving my left arm to place my palm over my weakly beating heart, just to feel the gentle pulse of life that ran throughout my body. Alice reached forward between the front seats to adjust the 'blankets' before they could begin slipping to the ground with the handbag, though the heat they offered me was minimal at best. Edward's thumb ran lightly over my knuckles as I took a deep breath, trying to make myself appear smaller in size than I already was. I wasn't prepared to see Jake again, not after how he's acted towards the Cullens and I. I knew his fear stemmed from his belief that I was another Bella, destined to share her fate by continuing down this path I had decided to follow. However, whatever happened to me, was my choice. If I decided to remain friends with the vampires, including Rosalie once enough time had elapsed, then it was my prerogative. I'd convey as much to Jake when I next saw him, though I wouldn't answer the door if he called to the house tonight.

 _"…_ _how do I tell Charlie about my decision?"_

Once all was said and done, no matter what happened, the house that rested at 775 K Street was Charlie Swan's, and I was nothing more than a visitor he'd decided to take care of until my arm was mended. I didn't possess the right to tell him who was permitted within his home, but I could let him know I didn't want to talk to Jacob at the moment, maybe hint at an argument that hadn't happened if he asked for a reason why…but if the chief of police wanted the wolf under his roof, then I had no power to stop him. I could only request that he not be allowed to go in search of me, and give me the space I felt I required to come to a conclusion about everything that had happened today between the Cullens, him and I.

As I gradually became aware of my immediate surroundings once again, now that I'd figured out what I needed to do once I returned to K Street, I heard the distant click of the car keys being removed from the ignition slot, the engine dying quietly in the background while the only sound inside the vehicle was my own rough breathing. I lifted my head off my knees and looked out the windscreen, expecting to see the trees flying by as they once had, but they were frozen. I could see the familiar pothole the taxi driver had gotten stuck in before stopping the price counter for my trip, the tyre tracks marked where other cars had used the road to access what I now recognised as the driveway to the Cullen house.

The woodland that grew wild on either side of me, despite being as close to winter as it was, were still a beautiful shade of green with only a handful of orange and reds thrown in for some balance. As with the last time I'd seen this space, I would have given almost anything to wander through the forest the Cullen family owned, would have happily gotten lost amongst the foliage or sat under the low branches during a rainstorm just to listen to anything that called it home. That's what I did each time I visited my grandparents, who owned a small plot of forest behind their home on Mystic Lake.

"How about we go for a walk after you've spoken to Carlisle?" a voice suggested, and I looked to my left to see Edward was watching my face, his eyes glowing with humour, "I can't promise we'll get lost, but we can go to the stream that runs behind the house if you'd like?"

"I'd like that," I whispered softly in response as he leaned closer to wipe my eyes of their tears, "do you mind if we just…wait here for a moment before we go to your house?"

"We can stay here for as long as you want to, Lai," the vampire stated, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear as he offered me another crooked smile, one that reached his eyes, "take as much time as you need."

"Are you okay now?" Alice asked, leaning between the front seats as she had before to look at my face, temporarily blocking her brother's view of it, which made him chuckle.

"I will be," I murmured as she stroked my cheek with the back of her hand, "I never expected Jacob to react that way towards anyone before today…Bella must have meant a lot to him."

"She was good friend to him when she was required to visit her father," Edward said, squeezing my fingers lightly, "once news reached him of her demise in Phoenix, it triggered his original change into the wolf you know now."

"He knows you killed her," I commented with a sigh, turning my attention to the flowers that had found their way onto the dashboard, "but what about everything you did to try to save her? The months you spent grieving for her?"

"None of that would matter to him," the vampire murmured, sounding entirely defeated.

As the seconds continued to tick by within the silent confines of the silver Volvo, I found my gaze moving away from the sweet-smelling roses I'd bought for their mother to look at Edward Cullen. The overcast light of the afternoon made his skin appear luminous while his golden eyes seemed glazed and flat. His mouth was twisted into a grimace, his earlier soothing demeanour gone for the moment. His emotions were wary and lost, reminding me of the man I'd seen grieving on his sofa after I'd been discharged from the hospital. I didn't want to see him return to the way he had been, but knew it was Jacob's words and mine that had made him like this. My assumptions were made clearer when he released my hand and placed it on the steering wheel, at ten and two, as if he were ready to drive home…or anywhere his thoughts currently weren't.

"Edward?" his sister whispered softly, appearing alarmed by his change in expression.

"Alice?" I croaked gently, keeping my eyes trained on her brother as he stopped breathing, "could you give us both a few minutes alone?"

"Lai…"

I looked away from one vampire to the other, seeing she was torn between staying with her brother or giving him the space he seemed to need to gather his own thoughts. She set one hand on my cheek, her golden eyes shimmering as if on the verge of crying, before she nodded her head in response to my request.

"Take good care of him, Lai," she murmured, lowering her hand to drop to her lap before offering me a smile, "I'll put the kettle on…"

The backdoor of the car opened and closed quietly in the space of a singular heartbeat, and though I didn't look in her direction as she walked away from the two of us, I knew she wanted to stay. Once she did eventually disappear down their long driveway towards her home, I returned my gaze to Edward to see he was clenching the steering wheel tightly, the imprints of his hands clearly distinguishable in the tough plastic. His face was impassive as he stared straight through the windscreen, though he made no move forward. I took a deep breath as I lowered my legs gently to the floor, using my good hand to throw the borrowed coats over the arms of the front seats where they rustled in the back.

"You should have left with her," the vampire commented dryly, and I shook my head in response as I turned to look out my window again.

I placed my right hand on the cooling glass, that was nothing in comparison to Edward's skin, as I stared at the outside world that had seemingly been overrun by the woodland that surrounded the vehicle. In the distance, I could hear the birds chirping, their day undisturbed by the earlier heavy rain as they tended to their nests or prepared their homes for winter. In front of my window was a high green hedge that hid the Volvo from immediate view, with blue and white flowers barely distinguishable against the foliage that surrounded their petals. I gradually returned my focus to the inside of the car, now able to make out Edward's distinct reflection in the glass, his expression the same as earlier, before I blew air over it, creating a foggy barrier between the trees and I. With my good hand, and my upper arm smarting, I began drawing balloons, hearts, music notes…anything that would alter what I could see outside my window. Each time the fog of my breath slowly faded, I made sure to repeat the procedure until I was certain my sketches would still be prominent the next time the car was heated up by one of the Cullens.

"Lai…" Edward whispered in a faint voice, taking a deep breath as he did, "Jacob was right, you'll never be safe in our company."

In response to his statement, and without saying a single word aloud, I shook my head again. I refused to look at him as I redrew the outline of one balloon I'd placed near the wing mirror, the flowers from the shrubs adding a trace of colour to the pattern. As I added ribbon details to the string, I began slowly sketching a stick figure to hold onto the balloon, preventing it from floating away with the next breeze. I gave the child-like figure small curls on his round head with my pinkie nail and a cheerful smile, as if the balloon was his most prized possession. It was also the same type of grin Edward had possessed this morning as he dared me to eat a flower, and I'd asked him if he could eat my type of food. That was the man I wanted to be in the company of, not the person who could barely function with the grief and blame he'd placed on his own shoulders.

"Adelaide…"

"He was wrong," I stated, my tone soft as I pronounced each word individually, ceasing my sketching on the glass and watched the world come back into focus once more.

Edward Cullen remained completely silent as he contemplated my words and their meaning while I spotted a deep burgundy Audi as it drove at speed towards the small town of Forks.

"How can you say that?" the vampire queried as the birds began chirping again, "after everything you've seen?"

"I've seen worse than the death of a person in the past decade," I replied, turning carefully in my seat to give him my full attention, only to find out he was watching me, "Jacob Black doesn't know what happened that night in the ballet studio. He didn't see your fight with James after he hurt Bella, nor the fact that you tried to save her from becoming like you. He never saw how you were after she died, when you sat completely still on the edge of a sofa, or how your family acted around you. He doesn't know anything. That's why he's wrong about you."

I kept my eyes on his as I lifted my right hand and placed it carefully over one of his, sensing the stiffness in his fingers as he continued to hold onto the steering wheel. His gaze was glistening as he stared at me. I took my broken arm out of its sling once more and placed my fingers on his cheek, mirroring the gesture with my right hand as time passed by.

"Nothing you say, or do, will change my mind on the matter," I whispered softly, offering him a smile.

His gaze was unwavering, the golden of his eyes slowly melting into warmed honey until I was certain the man who had held me as I slept in his arms had returned. A bright smile played on his lips that was mirrored in his irises as he removed his hands from the steering wheel and placed them on the backs of mine which were still placed on his cheeks. He chuckled softly to himself as he lowered our hands and set my broken arm back into its sling, though he kept his grip on my right hand as if he needed the reassurance I was still there.

"Thank you, Adelaide," he murmured softly as he looked into my eyes, "are you ready to see them or would you like a few more minutes?"

"I think it's time," I replied with an indulgent smile, "and I wouldn't want to drink a cold cup of tea."

Edward's laughter resonated from somewhere deep within his chest and made the cold that still managed to nip at my muscles subside. I reclined in my seat and decided to watch him as he began the Volvo's engine once more and adjusted the gears, his intent to race down the driveway abundantly clear. With our hands still connected, his cold skin a welcome comfort, he pressed his foot down on the accelerator. Initially, the car lurched forward before it could pick up the speed deemed necessary by Edward to fly along the route to the Cullen family's home.

The vampire's emotions were infectious, an unbelievably heady mixture of both exhilaration and untold amusement, that I found it difficult not to laugh with him as Edward took each turn on the drive with the practised ease of an expert. It didn't bother me to watch as the woodland became a water-coloured blur and once we reached the end of the driveway, which opened into their gravelled front garden, I was once more taken aback by the beautiful glass house that stood majestically before me. The middle and top levels allowed a small portion of overcast light into the vampires' home, and as Edward slowed down to avoid damaging his car, I was certain that I could see the hint of movement by the familiar living room.

The Volvo turned to face what I believed to be the family garage, and I watched as Edward lifted his left hand off the steering wheel to touch a discreetly hidden black button on the visor of the car. It made no sound, no indication that it had done anything, albeit the garage door opened upward to allow us entry. It was a slow process as the vampire returned his hand to the wheel, our hands connected over the gears while he edged the car towards a parking spot I couldn't see immediately. Once the door was opened entirely, he manoeuvred into a space between a sleek black Mercedes that looked vaguely like my own did and a silver Jeep that was better suited for off-road driving than travelling through small towns such as Forks.

Edward left the engine running for a moment before removing the keys from the ignition, leaving us sitting in silence as I leaned forward to look through the windscreen to see what other cars they had in their possession, seeing the hints of a motorcycle near a dark red workbench and another vehicle at the end of the lot, discreetly hidden underneath a thick black tarp.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, and I looked over at him to see his smile was still bright, and it was one that comforted me.

"Yes," I replied with an answering smile, and found myself considerably more relaxed in his presence.

"Hmm…" he murmured as he released my hand before exiting the car and ran to my side to open my door for me, the movement far quicker than my eyes could register or track, "would you like any assistance?"

"I might," I laughed softly, holding out the bouquet to him which he retrieved and set on the roof of the Mercedes before putting his hand out to me.

I took a deep breath to keep myself centred as I placed my hand in his once more, his fingers closing carefully around my knuckles. The heady array of emotions I'd experience in the car were prominent which acted like a soothing balm on my nerves. He offered me a crooked smile as I stepped out of the vehicle. The garage door began to slowly fall into place, and had the light been consistent, I might not have noticed until we were plunged into complete darkness. However, it lasted for a heartbeat as small spotlights flickered on and illuminated the space around us both, giving a sparkle to each vehicle that I could see.

"You wouldn't want to forget this," Edward whispered by my ear, drawing my attention to the fact that my handbag, the bottle's neck clearly visible, was in his other hand, "I'll carry it for you."

With our shoulders now grazing each other as they had on our way to the bookstore, the electrical charge sparking, the vampire closed the passenger side door and retrieved the roses, which he set carefully on my broken arm. With the flowers secured to my sling, he placed the handbag on his shoulder before guiding me towards the open wood panelled door that would bring us into the rest of the house, his pace slowed down to match mine.

"How do you feel about vanilla sponge?" he queried as he turned to look at my face.

"It's one of my favourites," I answered with a laugh, one he mirrored easily, "especially if there are strawberries."

The panelled door with white coloured slats to allow natural light into the garage was set behind a marble pillar, one that would have been obscured when the matte black piano had been moved down here, gathering dust as its main player was otherwise indisposed. I found myself smiling as I stepped out into the foyer Alice had brought me through the night before, and I looked out the ceiling high windows at the front garden. There was the faintest trace of blue in the sky where the clouds had parted, yet I knew there would be more rain to come later. Multi-coloured flowers rested casually within their equally colourful pots, the downpour from earlier having left its mark on their leaves, making it seem as though they'd survived a war. Neither of us lingered for too long by the windows, and eventually the vampire guided me away from the open space to the stairs, where my eyes glanced at the heavy wooden cross set there.

"What's that?" I asked lightly, wishing as I had the first time I'd seen it, to reach out and touch it, though I worried it would disintegrate into dust if I tried.

"An old-style wooden cross," Edward answered as he looked to it, "it was hand-carved by Carlisle's father. Though there were no photos, I've been told it used to be strung up on a wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached," and I stared at him in amazement as he gently ran his fingers along the wood, "though it may be old, it's not as fragile as it seems, Lai."

I nodded as he carefully moved his hand in mine to hold onto my wrist, placing my palm near where his hand rested on the cross. Despite its aged appearance, the wood felt like silk when my fingers grazed its surface, and I felt my mouth drop open in awe.

"How old is it?"

"It was carved during the 1630s, or thereabouts," Edward answered as he collected my hand and took a small step away from the cross to stare at it for a moment before looking in my direction, "I can give you a proper tour of our home before we go on our walk if you want?"

"Are there any more crosses?"

"Not that I'm aware of," he chuckled as he led the way up the stairs, the sound of our shoes echoing in the magnificent glass house, "that is, unless Carlisle bought some while Alice and I were out with you."

As we eventually reached the top of the stairs to the middle level of his home, I was once more entranced by the pretty view that could be seen from the ceiling-high windows on this level. There were a variety of trees, some still a vibrant green and others with their leaves falling like a flower's petals to the ground in a wide range of colours. In the distance, vaguely visible from where I stood by the glass, I could see a winding stream that seemed to cut through the property. It must have belonged to the local river, though the name of it now escaped my mind when I tried to recall it, knowing Charlie had gone fishing there with his friends on occasion while Bella and I had been visiting.

"It's the Calawah River," Edward whispered softly by my ear, his thumb carefully running across my knuckles.

At his words, I allowed the view of the forest and stream to become unfocused as I looked at our reflections in the glass. Edward was standing near my right shoulder as he leaned away from my ear to look at the windows as I did, though his form was a little less distinct than mine, given how close I was. Despite that, I was able to make out the light brown of his hair which reminded me of the leaves that had fallen outside, and his alabaster skin that was considerably cooler than mine to the touch. He was taller than I was, with my head barely level with his shoulder as I turned away from our reflections to look into his molten gold irises, only noticing then that there were faint yellow tones in their otherwise honey shading. He was smiling a little brighter now, with small crinkles appearing in the corners of his eyes as he continued to watch me. As time continued to pass us both by, I glanced down at our connected hands briefly, and with a faint sigh on my lips, I was grateful for his presence. However, my conclusion was re-directed when I pondered the thought if Edward only held my hand like this because he felt I needed the comfort.

"You'd be surprised, Lai," he whispered softly, lifting his other hand to tuck some of my hair behind my ear carefully, "by how pleasant I find the contact."

I was certain, in that moment, that my eyes widened at his claim before he turned his head to look over his shoulder and towards the doorway of the living room, hearing something I couldn't.

"Are you ready to meet them again?" Edward asked as he returned his attention to my face in time to see me nod my head, "you have nothing to be anxious about."

I took a deep breath as his fingers lightly caressed my cheek and my knuckles before pulling me closer to his side. The bouquet brushed against his t-shirt and made their scent rise into the air like an exquisite perfume. Though his body was colder than mine, there was an odd sense of warmth to it, one that could only be considered comforting as he guided me slowly towards the doorway that led to the living room. At the entranceway of the open-planned space, I was mesmerised to see how much had changed since Rosalie's attack yesterday. The sofas had been replaced at some point this morning by a deep blue set, while a single black leather armchair was turned minutely towards the balcony that I felt would overlook the autumn forest and the stream. Over the back of a dark blue corner unit, was a black gilded frame that depicted a breath-taking forest and its river, while flowers had been added to the piece haphazardly. I turned my head to look to my right and noticed the brand-new glossy grand piano, matte black like its predecessor, though it was missing the distinct outline of my body.

Dr Cullen and his wife, Esme, were standing together near the piano, one of his hands rested on her waist while her hands remained clasped in front of her, both of them watching us. She was dressed in a powder blue blouse and a black pencil skirt, while the doctor wore a pair of black dress trousers, a blue shirt that match her blouse and a darker blue jumper over that as if he required the warmth. Their eyes were a matching gold like Edward's was currently, their smiles inviting as Edward slowly moved me forward, his hand still in mine while the other pressed lightly on the small of my back.

"Hello," I said gently, clearing my throat of the lump that had appeared as I looked to Edward for guidance, who was smiling at me.

"Lai, you've already met my father, Carlisle, and this is my mother for all intents and purposes, Esme," he introduced, his thumb still running across my knuckles as he spoke, soothing my nerves, "Carlisle, Esme, this is Adelaide Carmichael."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Adelaide," Dr Cullen stated, offering me his free hand which I shook after releasing his son's and finished juggling the bouquet of roses, "you can call me Carlisle, if you'd prefer."

"Carlisle," I replied with a smile, my weakened heart calming as Edward caught the roses before they could fall to the floor.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Adelaide," Mrs Cullen murmured, putting her own hand out to me which I shook, "you can call me Esme."

"It's nice to meet you, Esme," I answered, before her son held out the roses in front of my body towards her, "I picked these up for you earlier, as an apology for last night and Rosalie."

Her golden eyes shimmered in astonishment before she took the offered bouquet from her son and raised them to her nose to smell their fragrance, her smile brightening significantly as she moved them towards Carlisle for him to smell, though I was certain the action wasn't required.

"I don't think I've seen roses this beautiful before, Adelaide, thank you," she said softly as her husband leaned back, "but there is no need to apologise, dear. You did nothing wrong last night," and with a glance behind the two of us, "I'll go put these in some water, and be right back. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

Esme stepped away from her husband and walked, her pace measured, around her son's body before she moved onto what I believed to be the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Edward cleared his throat and drew his father's and my attention, though he had clearly only intended to catch mine. My handbag was on the shoulder closest to me, the zip set away to reveal the brandy I'd bought his dad. With my good hand, I lifted the bottle out and stared down at the familiar labels before holding it out to Carlisle, who chuckled softly to himself as he caught the neck of it.

"Alice gave me the ends of your last bottle of brandy," I explained as he looked it over, his smile bright, "and it only seemed fair to replace it."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Adelaide, thank you. I wasn't aware we'd run out," he said gently, "I'll go put this in the kitchen, be back in a moment."

Edward caught my hand as it rested near my hip, his thumb tracing shapes along my skin while his father looked to him for a brief moment before walking a short distance around me, as he followed his wife into the same room. Once we were alone in the living room, I sighed to myself before looking to the vampire, who was chuckling silently to himself while his golden eyes watched me.

"Was that okay?" I asked in a low voice, watching as he stopped laughing to smile at me.

"I don't think anyone could have done better," he murmured, lifting his free hand to caress my cheek as he had earlier, though I leaned into the contact this time, "no matter what you may think, you have no need to worry as much as you have. Last night's debacle wasn't your fault, considering you came here of your own volition to calm Rosalie. My family, including those missing, consider you brave for even attempting to reason with my sister."

"It wasn't her fault either," I whispered, looking into his eyes as I spoke, "in her mind, Rosalie only desired to protect you all from me and the threat she perceived me to be at the time. I have a feeling, had I been in an identical situation she found herself in last night, I would have done the exact same thing."

"Of all the things you could decide to do, I never believed for a moment you would sympathise with my sister, especially considering the damage she wrought on you," he commented gently, his hand moving away from my cheek to trace the bruises around my neck, my scarf forgotten about after my confrontation with Jacob Black, "would you like to make yourself comfortable?"

"I wasn't aware there was a choice to the contrary," I stated with a faint laugh as he lowered his hand away from my neck, and leaned closer to my ear.

"Alice is trying to be patient," he whispered softly as I spotted a faint flicker of movement in my peripheral, "but as you can see, it isn't a virtue of hers."

"I tried!" a feminine voice said, her tone sharp, as we both turned our heads to the side to see Alice was sitting on the corner unit, while her husband assembled a few notebooks, one of which was my own, before taking the armchair.

His golden eyes were wary as he set down the plate he'd been holding, a slice of vanilla sponge and two strawberries, onto the space he'd cleared. Alice held a steaming cup of tea in her hands, her own gaze focused on us. Edward, with a chuckle, moved to my side to keep our hands connected before walking towards the corner unit. I took a seat beside Alice who appeared worried while her brother took the space beside me, his hand on the elbow of my broken arm. As with Jacob on the road, it seemed that nothing was above their scrutiny, which made me a touch self-conscious.

"Of course, you did…" her brother laughed, putting his arm in front of my body to move me out of the way of an oncoming decorative cushion his sister had shot, clearly aiming for his head, the cup of tea safely in Jasper's hands.

"Ugh…!" Alice sighed as she put her hand by her side and retrieved a folded white towel, which I thought was her second attack, "I'll make you pay for your words later, Edward. I won't forget this."

"I would hope not," he replied good-heartedly as she opened the cloth to reveal a frosty ice-pack.

"You were both taking your time, and I was already in the kitchen, so I thought I'd collect it," she murmured as an explanation before folding the material back in place and setting it carefully on my right bicep, the cold soaking through my jumper and making me gasp in surprise as the pain flared, "Lai? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm…fine…" I coughed as Edward put an arm around my waist to help me sit upright, "it must have swollen up already."

"Carlisle can check it, make sure it's nothing serious, if you want him to," she said, her voice shaking while her anxiety moved to another level.

"Alice," I whispered, catching her hand carefully, "it will be fine in a minute."

I chose to look away from the vampires to peer at the doorway their parents had taken to enter the kitchen, just as Carlisle and Esme stepped out of the room, matching smiles playing on both of their lips. Their mother held a heavy looking blue-crystal vase in her hands, the roses arranged beautifully and their scent wafting softly into the air with each step she took to reach the new loveseat. Her husband took a seat directly in front of me, a worn black leather notebook in his hands, as well as a pen, while his wife set herself beside him, placing the flowers on an edge of the busy coffee table. Her fingers ran through each flower before she lifted the flowers and put them to her right on an ornate side table.

"I'll have to find a place to show them to advantage, Carlisle," Esme murmured as she sniffed one rosebud before looking to me, "are you okay, Adelaide?"

Their mother's concerned expression and question, even though it had been posed to me, drew the attention of her husband, who set down his notebook by his side. His golden eyes were assessing in nature as he first looked to his daughter, who was still holding the ice-pack to my bicep with a little more pressure than was necessary, and then to his son, who had left his arm around my back once he'd helped me sit up after moving me out of the way of the projectile cushion. It was only then that he glanced at me, and I attempted to conceal the way my aching arm made me feel, but it was a futile endeavour from the word 'go'. I was in the presence of a renowned doctor, an immortal one at that with many years of practise in medicine, and I had a strong feeling that any microscopic movement of mine, such as the moment I decided to gradually move back into his son's chest to put some distance between myself and the ice-pack, did not go unnoticed. Edward compensated for my adjustment by turning his chest to face my back, giving me more space on the sofa to complete the action.

"Did you injure your right bicep, Adelaide?" Carlisle queried as he left the loveseat and his wife, and with a measured pace, approached me, taking Alice's spot on the corner unit which she vacated, but not before she handed him the ice-pack, "thank you, Alice."

"It's just tender, from being gripped a little tighter than normal," I replied, looking to my shoulder through the thick jumper, "and it mustn't have helped when I fell on that stone…"

"On our way here, we ran into one of the wolves," Edward explained, placing a hand by my elbow to act as a support, "and he attempted to remove her from our presence and take her to La Push for her protection. In the process of moving her, he caught her arm and dragged her into a nearby clearing with the two of us following to ensure nothing happened to Adelaide. However, when I attempted to prevent the situation from escalating, he pushed her aside to shift forms to better defend them both in case either Alice or myself attacked."

"He didn't harm either of you?" their father asked as he set the towel on his lap and looked to me, "do you mind if I take a look at your arm, Adelaide?"

"S-sure," I stuttered, and began freeing my arm from the jumper's sleeve with his assistance.

"Once he had shifted into a wolf, and became aware Lai was nowhere near him, he began looking for her," his son replied as he tucked some hair behind my ear again, and I looked into his eyes to see they were molten, "he tried to apologise to her for hurting her, but she requested time alone and he returned to his pack at the reservation. There's a strong chance he will return to the Swan residence to speak to her tonight, but Lai has made it clear to us she needs her space from him and will contact the wolf once she's reached a conclusion on the matter."

"I'll make you a new cup of tea, Lai," Alice murmured as she caught her husband's arm and dragged him unceremoniously into the kitchen.

"Hmm…" Esme hummed as she looked to the roses, and I glanced in her direction as a distraction.

"Esme?" I said as Carlisle lifted my arm, and his wife peered at me, "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble for you all."

"Adelaide," their mother laughed softly, her honey eyes sparkling, "as I mentioned before, you have no need to apologise to any of us. If anything, I believe a thank you is required for what you've done for this family," and with a gentle smile as she snuck a glance at her son, "you brought Edward back to me, and that alone is worth every bump in the road we face now."

"As a family, we believed we'd lost him," Carlisle commented as he re-arranged the ice-pack on the towel, "that there was nothing left for us to do for him. We'd all given up hope before your arrival at our front door."

"That's why," Esme continued as she collected her husband's notebook and set it on her lap, "if there is anything you require assistance for, no matter how much time has elapsed, know you can contact us and we'll do what we can for you."

"Thank you," I whispered as I offered her a smile, "but it's really not necessary. This is just something I normally do…"

"It might be your normal," Alice stated as she returned, a cup of tea steaming in her hands as Jasper held a phone to his ear, "but it certainly isn't ours."

I felt my cheeks flush as I looked away from their sincere expressions, my hair covering my face as Carlisle placed the ice-pack on my arm again, though it didn't hurt nearly as much this time.

"It seems you'll have another bruise," the doctor said lightly, "and it may swell a little more before it fades. Alice?"

"Yes?" she replied as he stood up and she took her seat again.

"You need to hold the ice to her skin gently. Too much pressure and it will cause her pain," her father explained as she held the cup in one hand and the ice-pack in the other, following his instructions, "if it starts to hurt you again, Adelaide, please let me know."

"I will," I answered as his daughter handed me my tea, which I took a sip of, grateful for the sugar boast.

Edward leaned forward to retrieve the cake slice from the table and held it on his lap, the spoon in my direction as he lifted one strawberry for me to eat. I took another drink of my tea to wash the flavour before looking to Carlisle and Esme, who were both smiling fondly.

"Vanilla sponge is my favourite," I said with a soft laugh, which was mirrored by Edward and his mother.

"I wasn't sure," Esme replied as she held her husband's notebook out for him to collect when he began searching for it, "Carlisle?"

"Hmm…?" he murmured as he turned to view what she had in her hands before catching the black leather, "thank you."

He pulled the deep burgundy ribbon from the bottom up to open the book onto the page he'd been using before I'd arrived at his home. His expression was confused as he ran one finger along the pages as if uncertain where to begin.

"Alice mentioned you had some questions for me," I said gently as Edward held out the second strawberry for me, "what would you like to know, Carlisle?"

"I have never come across a person who can affect emotions in the same way you can," he stated as Jasper took the armchair again, the phone in his hands as he watched me, "other than Jasper, that is."

"My ability isn't as strong as hers," his blond son commented as he lifted up his phone, "Emmett wanted to say hello to you, Adelaide."

"Can you let him know I said hi back?" I said and he nodded before I turned to view Carlisle, "Jasper's the only other person I've encountered in my travels that can manipulate emotions."

"Do you not consider yourself in the same category?"

"From what Jasper told me about what he can do, and how he can affect how a person or group feel while within their vicinity…my ability could be classed as either less than his or a different thing entirely," I answered as I sipped my tea, taking a moment to gather my thoughts, "I am…capable of both sensing a person's emotions and the precise reason why they feel that way."

"How do you believe that to be weaker than what Jasper can accomplish?"

"Though my…ability is far more potent, and perhaps longer lasting, it does take a toll on me. It's because of that reason alone, I restrict myself to a maximum of three people a day, but it is entirely dependent on those I visit. I could meet a man who just lost his life's savings in a casino and was upset at the consequences of that decision, or I might meet someone who just lost his reason to continue living. If I were to meet the fore, I could continue throughout the day and visit another two like him. However, if I came across the latter…then I would visit only them and spend the next few days taking care of myself."

"The emotions would therefore have a more…lasting impression," Carlisle summarised as Edward offered me some cake, "how did you discover you could affect how a person felt? How old were you?"

"To answer your question, I'm going to tell you a story, if that's alright?" I replied and saw him nod his head eagerly, "I didn't always live in Arizona, and was originally born in Montana. My mother, Elaine, died a brief time afterwards from a heart condition and my father, Richard, took me back to their small country house. Approximately a month after my mom was buried, my dad brought me to Mystic Lake, to my grandparents, and asked them to mind me in his stead. It was only when I was four that I began to notice I wasn't quite…normal. I was at a birthday party for one of the neighbour's kids, a friend of my granddad's, when I spotted a girl I had been friendly with. I remember seeing her crying, her hands balled at her sides before I approached her.

"I asked her what had happened, and I instinctually reached out for one of her hands, when it hit me like a freight train. She had seen a tourist kissing someone she had admired from afar, and it had broken her heart. I could feel the sadness that overwhelmed her, the grief for what she'd just lost…and without knowing what I was doing, I pushed them away from the forefront of her mind. I don't remember releasing her hand, only that she was shaking me to catch my attention. The pain she had experienced only a handful of minutes ago was a distant memory to her, and she now wanted to know if I had gotten my party favour and if I planned on walking back home. It was only as we reached my driveway that she mentioned I had a nose bleed and proceeded to wipe it on my sleeve before leaving me, staring at her as if she had lost her mind."

I took another mouthful of my tea as I recalled that morning, could see Natalie as she walked calmly to her family home, which was only three doors down from mine.

"I didn't tell anyone about the incident, unable to explain it to myself, let alone another person," I continued as I set the empty cup down on the table, "and after a few weeks, I told myself I'd spoken to my friend, calmed her…that nothing strange had happened between either of us. However, that opinion changed a month or so after I'd declared the instance to be nothing more than my imagination running wild. I was upstairs in my bedroom, playing with a Barbie doll my uncle had picked up for me as a belated birthday present, when I began to sense emotions in the immediate area. Three separate strands of it to be exact, and I could practically pinpoint where each person was standing in my home. I left my room and decided to locate the first, who was happier than the others, and found my uncle as he was walking up our driveway. He was surprised to see me, since he hadn't told anyone he was coming home. I left the door open for him and found the second, who was my grandmother and she was excited. The reason why she felt that way, was because she had finally gotten a chicken casserole recipe she had been asking for off the local librarian.

"It was the third that hit me hard, and I found my granddad sitting in the living room watching a news report…and he was angry. For me, as a young child, I had never come across someone who felt this annoyed, and it made me feel nauseous to a degree I had never experienced before. I managed to reach a bathroom before he noticed I had been there, but it was my grandmother who found me. She put her hand on my forehead to see if I had a temperature, and I saw her memories as I had with my friend. I pulled away from her, begged her not to touch me and cried. She didn't know what to do, and was at a loss as to how to make me feel better. She asked me if I had hurt myself, and I told her I hadn't, that I just didn't want to see what she had done or seen today. I explained to her about my friend and the birthday party, the emotions I could pick up on and the images that followed. I didn't understand they were someone's memories.

"My grandmother told me later that I'd surprised her, and she didn't know what to do that would ease the sensations I was feeling. We sat on the bathroom floor for a few minutes, trying to offer me the space I'd requested, but still comfort me. Eventually, she picked up on something I hadn't taken note of. What I was capable of, was entirely reliant on physical contact. She pulled down the sleeves of her jumper to cover her hands, and stuck her oven mitts over that before she offered me her hand. I was tentative before I took it, waiting to witness what she had, but all I saw, was her face in that moment. She picked me up off the floor and brought me to my bedroom with my uncle and granddad in her shadow, both worried about my sudden illness. As I slowly picked up again, my grandmother asked me questions about what I'd seen, what I could sense when she or the others were nearby…and was the one who gave me my first pair of leather gloves. She told the others in our house to avoid touching my bare hands, explained to them what she understood of it, and between the three of them, they made sure I never felt frightened to hold another person's hand.

"Since then, my ability has evolved from what I could do as a little girl. Now…I can sense the emotions of anyone within a large area, though I haven't been able to test the exact distance. The contact need not be to just my hands, but to any part of bare skin. My friend Meredith found that out when we were playing tag on the beach one day. I've also determined that a person doesn't feel just one emotion at any given time. To better explain that," I murmured as I moved my right arm and placed it over my left, "each individual has a base emotion," which I demonstrated by adjusting my left arm, "and it is capable of overpowering everything else they are experiencing. If you take the example of a man who's just won big in the casino, he would be ecstatic. However, his delight would be overborne by the guilt he feels over lying to his wife about where he would be that day. That's how I've come to see it anyway."

"Lai?" Alice queried once I had finished telling my story and I caught the spoon Edward had been using to feed me, "would you like another cup of tea?"

"Could I have a glass of water instead?" I requested and she nodded her head before flitting out of the room, earning the shocked glances of both Jasper and Esme, who looked to me once she was out of sight.

"Does that not perturb you?" her husband asked, setting his elbows on his knees while his phone was set near his chin.

"I don't understand," I answered as he motioned his head in the direction Alice had taken, "the way she ran to the kitchen?"

"Jasper, Esme and Carlisle have slowed down their movements to avoid frightening you after last night," Edward explained, leaning closer to my ear to whisper the words to me, which didn't go unnoticed by the pair.

"There's no need to worry about me," I said after a moment, scooping up a piece of cake as Alice joined us again, sitting close by my side once more, "and this is your home. If you'd visited my house in Phoenix, at least while I was present," I turned to look at Alice as I spoke those words and she laughed, "and if I wasn't nearly as injured as I am now, I would have reclined into my sofa with my tea balanced on my knees when I spoke to you. Everyone deserves the chance to act like themselves when they've come home, so please, don't let me stop you from being yourselves."

"That's very kind of you to say, Adelaide," Esme murmured thoughtfully as I offered her another smile before taking a sip of water to clear my throat.

Once the glass could be considered half-empty, I held it out to Alice for her to take, who set it on a precarious edge of the coffee table near Jasper's left knee while he continued to stare at me, his gaze oddly inquisitive like his adoptive father's once the latter had finished writing in his leather-bound notebook. Perhaps in response to the stray thought, I heard Edward chuckle softly to himself before he ran his cool hand along my bruised throat, moving my hair off my neck as I gradually turned my head in his direction, my curiosity getting the better of me once again.

"Hmm…" the vampire hummed as he, slowly, lowered his hand, but left it near my left elbow.

"I should have brought my scarf in from the car," I whispered with a soft laugh as he looked into my eyes.

"I could retrieve it for you, if you'd like me to."

"I think I could live without it for now," I answered, returning my gaze to his father, only to find he was watching our exchange.

A strong wave of hope formed within his emotions, and it was mirrored in his eyes before he cleared his throat and looked back down at his notebook. I could make out the hastily written notes he'd made, though they were in a far neater condition than mine had been the night before. My curiosity moved me from the doctor to the coffee table, spotting hardback books, Bella's legends among them, as well as a nearly empty ream of post-it notes, the impression of individual words still visible to my eyes, though they were overlapped and indecipherable.

"Do you mind if I ask you about your family?" Carlisle queried, and I looked away from the study materials to meet his gaze.

"What would you like to know about them?"

"You mentioned you lived with your grandparents and uncle…?"

"They were my dad's in-laws, my mother's parents and brother while she had been alive," I said softly as I ran the fingers of my right hand along my cast, "she was eighteen when she died, and my dad was nineteen when I was born. Though we've barely spoken about the time apart, I have a feeling he didn't know how to take care of a newborn baby and balance his work commitments at the same time, especially so soon after his wife's death. I don't blame him for leaving me with my grandparents, and understand he wanted to offer me some semblance of a normal life before he eventually returned for me."

"When was that?" the doctor asked as he continued to write notes on my life.

"My fifth birthday," I replied as I looked back at him, "he drove from his apartment in Canada, and my paternal grandfather's company, to collect me. My grandmother helped me pack a few of my things, and he took me to the house we'd originally lived in, in Montana."

"Was your father aware of your ability before he collected you?"

"I think so…though I don't know how," I commented as Alice handed me the water again, and I took another drink, "he sent money to my grandparents to make sure I was taken care of, but he never rang the house, or if he did, I never spoke to him. From what I remember, it was a pet peeve of my uncle's, and he made his opinion of my father clear to anyone who would listen to him."

"What did your grandparents think of the arrangement that had been made?"

"I visited them in Montana one weekend, approximately two years ago, with Bella, List and Meredith and asked them the same question. I hadn't made the inquiry to demand to know why they had let me go on my fifth birthday, but to better understand their position on the matter. It was my grandmother who told me I was only in their care temporarily, and how I would eventually return to my father and live with him once he had gotten through his grief over my mother. She hadn't been certain how much time he would require to complete the task, only that they needed to be supportive of him and I during the difficult period that followed."

I glance away from the doctor as I concluded speaking and stared out the window that overlooked the front garden. The rain had started up again and each droplet of water flowed down the glass like a miniature Niagara Falls. It seemed the downpours were a frequent occurrence in the small town of Forks, in the same way the sun was far more prominent in Arizona than most other places I'd visited over the last decade of my life.

"Thank you, Adelaide, for answering my questions," Carlisle said, his delight over the new information evident in his voice.

"It was really no trouble," I answered as I moved my focus away from the rain to watch the vampire as he closed his notebook over and set it atop a large text that didn't seem to be written in English.

It appeared to be an old tome, the pages coloured a creamy yellow to depict their age, though I couldn't determine how much time that was exactly. It was bound in cerulean blue material, and had been well taken care of over the years by its owners, or by Dr Cullen himself. I leaned forward in my seat by a few inches to see if I could make out any of the words, or even the language it had been written in, when I saw an alabaster hand extend itself to turn the volume around for me to read better. I glanced up as the coven leader reclined in his seat, one arm around the back of the loveseat and his wife while his hand rested on his knee, and offered him a smile of gratitude.

"The book was given to me as a parting gift," Carlisle explained with a light chuckle, "by an old friend of mine who considers Italy his home."

"It's written in Latin?" I queried and looked up at the vampire to see him nod his head, "Edward mentioned you could speak it."

"It was a requirement of the era I grew up in," he replied as he looked to his son, quirking an eyebrow in question as I attempted to read what was written on the pages, mesmerised by the antiquity of the tome.

" _A_ _comprehensive study of the blood and arteries found within the human body by Hieronymus Fabricius_ ," I whispered to myself as I looked to the beautiful sketching of someone's entire arm with corresponding annotations to what each part was expected to do.

"You can comprehend and read Latin?" Dr Cullen asked, sounding nearly as intrigued as his son had when I'd originally mentioned it to him.

"It's one of my AP subjects at Arcadia High," I answered, my voice dreamy, before sitting back on the corner unit to look at his face, while Edward placed his right hand at my lower back, sending a small shiver along my spine in the process.

"I knew it was available, but I have yet to meet someone who studied the language voluntarily since the turn of the century," he chuckled as his son began tracing shapes through the jumper to pass the time, considering he'd already heard this story of mine.

"There are only five people in my class the last time I attended, and two of them chose Latin in order to earn merit with the Ivy League colleges before they finished high school," I stated, a faint blush warming my cheeks as Edward drew a detailed picture of a balloon.

"Do you mind if I ask why you selected it?"

"Curiosity of the unknown, or rather, not well-known," I replied as Alice adjusted the ice-pack on my bicep as the ice began melting, "as a child, my father told me learning a variety of dialects would be useful to me, no matter where I might end up in life."

"Your father sounds like a very wise man," the doctor commented, before glancing at his son as he continued to sketch on my spine.

"Carlisle?" I said softly, drawing his focus, "would it be alright if I asked you a question?"

"What would you like to know, Adelaide?" the coven leader answered, appearing oddly amused at my request.

I took a deep breath as I formed the words in my head, though I was uncertain as to the reaction I might receive from any of the five vampires who were currently in my company. I looked away from the doctor and his wife, their faces serene and patient, and glanced at Edward. His golden eyes, as they'd been in the hallway as we overlooked the forest, were molten and as warm as the sun itself. His light brown hair, and its many shades of bronze, shimmered in the overcast light that flowed through the glass house, adding a softer tone to his otherwise alabaster skin. This man, in the short time I'd known him, had protected me when I needed it most, and there were not enough words in the dictionary to express my gratitude to him for it. However, part of me wished to know more about him, and though I knew I could ask him any number of questions, it would be his family who would notice things he wouldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Edward told me a story on the drive to Thriftway," I murmured as the vampire ceased drawing and lifted his head to look into my eyes, curiosity burning within their depths, "about his time spent away from you and your wife, to better understand what he believed to be a 'real' vampire," and with a smile for him as I returned my attention to his parents, "I was curious to know what you both thought during that time."

"Ahh..." Dr Cullen commented softly after a moment had passed, looking to his wife who had set her hand over his, "I believe I speak for both of when I say it was considered a worrisome time for our intimate family, which was made up of myself, Edward and Esme. There are days that I find myself looking back on that decade and wondering if there had been signs, ones I'd missed, that had hinted at how my son was feeling…"

I watched silently as Esme closed her eyes and her husband turned his hand over to hold hers, offering her the support she required as he took a deep breath and returned his focus to me.

"From the moment he left our home in Wisconsin, I had an idea of what might happen to him over the years, but I knew he needed to see it for himself without my guidance or intervention. It was not my place to take that opportunity away from him, Adelaide, both Esme and I understood that, though there were days we did want to go in search of him, to make sure he was doing well in an unfamiliar environment. We hoped he would come home eventually, and each day, we kept our eyes on the news to make sure he came to no harm."

The doctor and his quiet wife shared a small smile between them, their emotions emphasising their relief that their son had come home to them eventually. I noticed the way their mother squeezed her husband's hand tightly before releasing, prior to opening her eyes and they looked to their son in unison.

"I will always be eternally grateful that he decided to return to us, and had he made it known that he'd prefer pursuing an alternative diet to the one Esme and I practised at the time, I would have offered him my support if or when he needed it. It was only as our family grew to include Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, that I find myself wondering what might have happened to us had Edward not chosen to rebel against me that day in 1922. Had I remained oblivious to his thoughts, would he have continued to be silent on the matter or, would my son have ultimately challenged me, perhaps injuring or killing Esme or I before he left our home? Perhaps it's my mind pondering the what ifs of our world…"

"Neither of those outcomes would have unfolded," Edward responded, his voice pitched low as he stared at his family, appearing both annoyed and terrified that his father had once, and maybe still did, consider it a possibility.

"How can you feel adamant on the subject, Edward?" Dr Cullen queried, trying his best to soothe the situation as I moved my right hand across my legs and offered it to his son, who held onto it as if I was his buoy on dark waters.

"Carlisle…" Edward murmured, squeezing my fingers lightly as he spoke, "I will always owe you my continued existence on this earth, and even as an obstinate youth with the same opinion as I do now, I wouldn't have been able to find it in myself to raise my hand against either you or Esme. You both became my parents when I lost my own, offered me the stability I desired and helped shape me into the man I am today," and with a faint shudder running down his spine, "the thought alone of causing either of you injury, just to let off steam, sickens me to my core. I wouldn't be able to do that to any of you, not even Adelaide…"

The large open-planned living room, and its immortal occupants, grew exceptionally silent as he concluded his heartfelt confession, with only the sounds of my own soft breathing and weakened heartbeat marking the slow passage of time. As his words registered inside the confines of my mind, I felt my eyes widen slightly before I glanced in his direction, while his family looked to me. He clasped my hand a little tighter as he met my curious gaze, his golden eyes wary of my reaction more than that of his coven's. As the seconds ticked by, I inclined my head to rest it on his shoulder, my focus on his dark t-shirt as he placed one arm around my back, carefully hidden from his parent' line of sight but not his siblings'. It still struck me as odd when I considered how comfortable it was for me to be in his company, while the electrical charge picked up again between our connected hands on my lap.

"Thank you…for including me," I murmured, unable to think of something more expressive to say as I contemplated what Edward Cullen had done for me to date since we'd first met.

Though we had only begun speaking on friendly terms late last night, and our only contact prior to that was when I had decided to help him through his grief, he had chosen to protect me from Rosalie, both while I was in their home as I was now and when I was later re-located to Charlie's for the night. He had come to my defence when the Thriftway packer had made his intentions to hurt me known, perhaps marking the future as a definite for Alice to see. Lastly, there was our recent confrontation with Jacob Black, though I understood now that the wolf had meant no ill will towards me as he attempted to move me away from the vampires and the threat he perceived them to be. As with his confession to Carlisle, I knew I would always find myself grateful to the vampire for keeping me safe, and no matter what I did or said to him on the matter, I wasn't certain I could put that sentiment into words. I only hoped as I noticed a smile forming on his lips that he could read it from my thoughts.

"If I can help you, Lai, I will endeavour to do so," he whispered softly to me, his hand running lightly on my spine while my heart bet unevenly against my aching ribs, "are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…couldn't be better," I murmured, moving my head off his shoulder while my hair rolled across my shoulders to form curtains on either side of my face, temporarily obscuring the blush that was colouring my cheeks.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

As Adelaide Carmichael lifted her head and leaned towards my favourite sister, who had set the now melting ice-pack on the hardwood floor as she viewed our exchange, I took note of the warm rosy tone that now coloured the human's cheeks. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement, an indulgent smile played on her lips as she kept her gaze on me, unwavering in their otherworldly glow. Our hands remained connected on her lap and close to her broken arm, while the electrical current I'd noticed and experienced earlier in the day with her charged between us like a live wire. I had no way of explaining the sensation to another person, especially Adelaide whose eyes seemed to dilate as if she could feel the same current, and decided it was something I could ask her about when we were alone.

"Lai?" my sister sung softly, turning in her seat to wrap her thin arms around the human's shoulders, her head on Lai's neck.

Adelaide didn't break the connection between us, nor did she take her hand from me, and instead chose to manoeuvre her left arm in its sling to allow her undamaged fingers graze the back of Alice's hands, which were resting carefully over her heart, measuring its pulse. I watched in amazement as the young girl inclined her head towards my sister's, her blonde hair gradually falling away from her face to reveal a look of pure contentment. Her relaxed pose did not go unnoticed by our family, with my parents and blond brother watching the pair, confused by the human's reaction to Alice. Yet I know it was simply a friendly gesture one would complete when they trusted the other person explicitly.

"Yes, Alice?" Lai answered in an almost breathy tone, as she closed her eyes and squeezed my fingers.

"Do you mind if I make a request of you? A _small_ one?"

"What would you like me to do?"

"Could you play the piano for us?" Alice requested, and we watched as Adelaide's brow furrowed, allowing wrinkles to form on her forehead as if she were considering her answer.

"Alice…" the human murmured, "with my left arm as immobilised as it is currently, I won't be able to play any instrument for at least another six weeks," and unable to leave her decision as final, "maybe I could play for you once I'm out of my cast…?"

The last part of her statement was spoken like a question, as if she were still considering something that none of us could yet comprehend or grasp the magnitude of. Had something changed her mind drastically while we'd been here and she had been shopping? Perhaps, despite Alice's objections, it would have been better if one of us had remained with her during that time. It might have even saved her the pain of being exposed to the packer's twisted temperament.

"Hmm…I might know a way around that," Alice murmured, her right hand running along Adelaide's collarbone, while her irises shimmered mischievously, "you could play a duet with Edward. From what I've seen over the years, he could be a suitable substitute for your left hand…"

"Alice," I coughed, clenching the human's right hand a touch tighter than I'd initially intended to, only to receive a faint warmth of calm because of it.

"I would only play a duet, if he wouldn't mind being my left hand," Lai whispered softly, opening her eyes slowly as she offered me a gentle smile, "none of us would want to force him to do anything he didn't want to do, now would we, Alice?"

"Of course not," Alice replied with mock sincerity, her tongue stuck out at me as I kept my eyes on the young girl.

Adelaide's perfectly genuine smile brightened by a handful of watts as I continued to gaze into her emerald green eyes, barely taking notice that the wrinkles which had formed on her forehead earlier were smoothed out and non-existent. I wasn't surprised to hear the curiosity and intrigue that arose in the thoughts of the four vampires at my sister's request, as it was on par with my own. We had all heard of the human's incredible ability with the piano from Bella Swan when she been alive, and waiting for us to disperse to hunt down Victoria and James. Prior to that unfortunate evening, she had mentioned it to me in relation to copying her lullaby for her best friend, and though we hadn't been able to hear her play for ourselves, despite our best efforts, I knew Bella would not say something she didn't have complete confidence in. If she said Adelaide was an unbelievable pianist, then I had no reason to doubt her claims.

"Edward?" the young girl said gently, squeezing my fingers to draw my attention away from my thoughts, "would you please be my left hand for today?"

"It would be my pleasure," I replied almost immediately, as Alice relinquished her grip on Adelaide's upper body, allowing her to sit up properly on the sofa, her body inclined towards mine, "shall we?"

"Lead the way," she answered, appearing amused by my question.

She gripped my hand tightly as I helped her to her feet, where I was once more caught by the otherworldly glow of her eyes. She offered me a smile as my sister moved the handbag off the floor to avoid making it a trip hazard. I was careful to guide her around the recently purchased furniture towards the equally new piano, which was in the same shade as its predecessor. I pulled the padded seat out from under its cover and offered it to Adelaide, who took her seat closer to the vampires to make better use of her right hand. I set myself down beside her, our shoulders and sides grazing as I lifted the fallboard to reveal the pearly white keys. She placed her right hand lightly over the notes and began playing the theme song for _'Jaws'._ I chuckled softly to myself as I mirrored her fingers on other side of the keyboard, creating a deep, almost sinister tone, to her melodic lullaby. She held down a note, one that would mark the inevitable demise of yet another unfortunate, if not stupidly naïve, teenager before returning her attention to my face.

"What song would you like to play, Edward?" she queried, her eyes glistening with amusement.

"Have you heard of the melody called _Once Upon a December_?" I responded, and she nodded her head, "what do you say to playing it?"

She didn't say a single word aloud to me in response, but nodded her head subtly to show her contentment at my suggestion, which was mirrored in her thoughts. With the undamaged fingers of her left hand, she motioned for me to begin playing the piece. As the song picked up, she contributed its renowned harmony and looked to me as I lifted my right hand to take over for the left, which was required further down the keyboard. For a brief moment, there was only the music in the air around us, and I was completely oblivious to my family's thoughts and reactions as we continued to play the song. It was only as the piece came to an end, and Adelaide lifted her fingers off the softer notes she had previously been holding, that I was returned to my home on the outskirts of Forks, Washington.

"That was beautiful," Esme murmured, her hands raised near her heart while Carlisle had one arm at her waist, and the other on the back of the loveseat.

"My vision didn't do it justice," Alice whispered as she looked to Jasper, who appeared equally mesmerised by what he'd just heard.

"What would you like to play next, Edward?" Adelaide asked, and I looked to her serene face, as her eyes continued to sparkle.

Had I been given the opportunity; my answer would have been _"anything"_. However, it was as I opened my mouth to speak to her, that a phone began to ring loudly from the other side of the room. We both looked in its general direction as Alice lifted Adelaide's handbag up to retrieve the offending device, the sides of which were glowing to draw attention to the incoming phone call. The human stood up slowly from the seat and manoeuvred around the furniture to reach my sister, who handed her the phone. The number was unknown to her as she pressed answer and held the device to her ear with her good hand, a smile on her lips as the call connected.

"Hello?" the young girl queried, stepping away from my family to approach the floor-length windows that overlooked the front garden.

" _My apologies for disturbing you. I was looking for a Miss Adelaide Carmichael, David Townsend's niece?"_ a male voice replied, which put the human on high alert.

"I am she," Adelaide answered, her voice colder than her normal tone, "to whom may I ask am I speaking to?"

 _"_ _I'm Lieutenant Jeremy Carter of the Fort Lewis base,"_ the man stated, _"I'm a colleague of your uncle's."_

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Carter," the human responded as she clutched her phone tightly, "what can I do for you?"

 _"_ _Miss Carmichael, I regret to inform you that while Sergeant Townsend was completing a drill with our newest recruits…"_

"No…this can't be happening…" Adelaide croaked, her voice too low for Lieutenant Carter to hear her.

 _"…_ _when one of them let a round off. From what we were able to discern on site, the bullet hit his left lung and damaged some ribs as well as his shoulder. He is currently on-route to Virginia-Mason hospital in Seattle for surgery. He left the barracks with Sergeant Pierce thirty minutes ago. I apologise for the delay in contacting you, Miss Carmichael."_

"It's alright…" the girl rasped, her voice weak as she looked out the window, unseeing, "thanks for calling me…I should…"

A single crystalline tear rolled down her cheek and into her woollen jumper as the hand that held the phone fell away from her ear to rest near her hip. The five of us each watched in silence as her fingers gradually loosened their grip on the new device, where it ultimately dropped to the floor with a deafening clatter. I caught sight of it before it landed flat, the screen cracked as the overlarge battery broke away from the phone itself, skidding across the floor where it disappeared under the chaise lounge. I looked back to Adelaide as her once beautiful thoughts spiralled into a whirlwind of despair. Images floated through the forefront of her mind, showing me her memories of David Townsend, with the final image being that of Alice's vision.

 _"…_ _I love you, Baby Doll…"_

 _"_ _Love you too, Sergeant Townsend…"_

The young human dropped unceremoniously to her knees next to her damaged phone, her right hand lay across her thighs as she continued to look out the window at the forest that surrounded this house, unable to see any of it. More tears formed on her lashes and followed the path made by the original before I stepped away from the piano and knelt next to her, carefully putting my arms around her trembling body as I did so. After a moment had passed, she twisted herself on the floor and lowered her forehead to rest it over my unbeating heart, her right hand moving to clutch the material of my t-shirt as she had once done in her sleep. Her pale blonde hair overlapped my arms as she continued to cry, the sound reminding me of an animal in pure agony.

"No…please… _NO_ …" she sobbed, her heart picking up in tempo, though nothing close to your average human's rate, "… _why?!_ "

After a short space of time had passed, I became aware that I was hearing both her thoughts and her spoken word, and they served to emphasis the level of distress she was currently under. She had believed by calling her uncle earlier in the day that this fate could be avoided. She had wanted to hope that much was possible. Eventually, she placed the blame entirely on herself for failing her uncle, and by extension, her grandparents.

"Edward…?" Alice whispered softly, and I moved my gaze away from the back of Adelaide's head to look at my sister, only to see she had moved away from the sofas and now stood by the entranceway, Jasper's hand in hers while her eyes remained unfocused, "you and Carlisle should both bring her to Seattle, to the Virginia-Mason hospital. She won't be able to drive there by herself, at least, not like this."

"Do we need to pack an overnight bag for the trip?" Carlisle queried as he stood up from the sofa and rushed out of the room, grabbing three coats for each of us to use from somewhere within the bowels of the house.

"Once I _saw_ it unfold, I packed three changes of clothes for you, along with some pyjamas for Adelaide to wear," she answered as she nudged one large suitcase with the toe of her heel, "Jasper has a holdall with toiletries in it for you as well. Edward, if you leave Forks right now, and don't stop for a single thing, you should reach Seattle and the hospital in half the normal time."

"Do you know her uncle's status?" I asked as I helped Adelaide to her feet, one arm around her waist while my hand held hers tight.

"Not yet," my sister replied, and the human whimpered in response, "Lai…I won't know anything until he's in theatre, and the surgeons begin making decisions for him. As soon as that happens, I will phone you and tell you exactly what will happen down to the minute," and once Alice realised her words were falling on deaf ears, she flitted across the room and placed her palms on the girl's cheeks, earning a tearful gaze, "I promise you, Adelaide Carmichael, that he won't die because of this. His future is still there."

"Alice, let us know if there are any changes," Carlisle instructed as he grabbed his car keys from the bowl Esme had held up for him, "Edward, could you please place Adelaide in the front seat while I load our luggage into the trunk?"

I nodded my head lightly as he caught the handles of the suitcase and holdall before walking at human speed to the garage downstairs. Alice released her hold on the human's face as her fingers caught some of my sleeve to hold onto, and handed me the remains of her old phone with a box for a new one, the exact same model. With nothing more to be said, I guided Adelaide through the house to the garage, my family in our shadow as I approached the familiar Mercedes.

"You should wrap up," Esme murmured as she caught a royal blue woollen coat, one of her own, from Carlisle, "it might take some time for the heater to warm the car up."

I loosened my grip on Adelaide to allow my mother to help her into the coat, tying the sash around her waist to secure it once she realised her broken arm wouldn't move through the sleeves easily. Once she was properly attired, I brought the young girl to the passenger door which Carlisle held open, and strapped her into the seat before closing it over. My father took the backseat while I manoeuvred myself around the front of the vehicle to reach the driver's side, where he ultimately held out the keys for me. I pushed on the button to open the garage door as I started the engine, lowering the windows in case there were any last-minute messages.

"Lai," Alice said softly as she rested her arms on the passenger's window, "is there anything left outstanding that you were planning on doing before Chief Swan came home today?"

"Charlie…" Lai croaked, breaking free from her numb state for a moment, "I was meant to make him dinner tonight…"

"Don't worry about it, Esme and I will make him something to eat and leave it in his oven with a note from you, letting him know why you won't be in Forks for the next little while. Now, take a deep breath and remember that your uncle will make it through this."

I watched as Adelaide nodded her head slowly, mechanically, as she followed my sister's instructions to the letter. I adjusted the settings Carlisle normally used when he was driving this vehicle and turned on the heating for the first time in months. Once everyone had stepped away from the car to watch our departure, I set my foot on the accelerator and pushed the Mercedes through each gear within seconds of each other, knowing it was far more capable of this treatment than the Volvo. It was only as I reached the top of our driveway, the shrubbery Adelaide had admired now on my side, that I looked to the human. Her hands were both trembling, and I knew it had nothing to do with the cold as the heaters warmed the inside of the car rapidly. She bit down on her lower lip before glancing in my direction like a deer caught in headlights. I took one of my hands off the steering wheel and offered it to the human, who caught it with her right and lifted it up to cover her heart, the undamaged fingers of her left hand on the back of mine as Carlisle plotted our course.

"Lai…it will be okay," I murmured as I turned on the indicator, "you may not believe me in this moment, but it will be fine."

"I failed him…" she rasped as more tears made their presence known.

"No, you didn't," I stated as I drove onto the road and followed Carlisle's internal directions, "by phoning him when you did, you saved his life."

"How can you say that?!" she snapped, and I glanced at her incredulous face, "he's in hospital, because of me!"

"He would have died, had you not called him," I reasoned, and she looked down at our hands, "you saved his life."

She didn't say another word as she allowed herself to believe my train of thought for the moment. Neither Carlisle or I need have asked her to know she needed to see her uncle, alive and smiling at her, before she would shake the blame off herself. Until then, we could only act as her supports for the next few days…

And I hoped with my entire being that it would be enough for now…

* * *

 **So what did you think of this chapter? I think this is the first one with her uncle speaking... :) What did you make of Jake's reaction to seeing Adelaide with the Cullens? I always thought the wolves, especially Jacob, would be unnerved to see another human in their presence after Bella died. I hope you all enjoyed it, and are looking forward to the next one which will have an update on her uncle after his surgery. Thanks for reading, and please leave me a review to let me know what you think of the story so far. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I'll do my best to answer them. Until next time, talk to you all soon :)**


End file.
